Jordan Voight: Childhood Years
by SamA3642
Summary: Follow the journey of Jordan Voight through her childhood years. Not in a specific order. Will also have Chicago Fire and Med. Many father/daughter, brother/sister, sister/sister moments. Some fluff. The age goes up to 12. Open to request. *Was named Jordan's Childhood Years*
1. Sick

Jordan- 3

Hank Voight had woken up randomly during the middle of the night he didn't know if it was his father instincts kicking in but something told him to go check on his young daughter, Jordan. Jordan had turned three last month and she was a little ball of energy, when he had gotten custody of her when she was 5 month old he made a vow to protect her at all cost.

He walked to the toddler's room and heard her whimpering, he thought it was a nightmare but when he entered the room he turned the light on and saw Jordan holding her stomach and he immediately rushed over.

"Jo hey what's wrong sweetheart". Voight asked his daughter in a gentle tone.

"Daddy...don't feel good". She whined.

"I'm gonna check your temperature then I'm gonna call Erin".

"Can I stay wif you daddy?"

When she used the puppy dog eyes Hank knew he couldn't say no to her especially while she's sick.

"Alright we're going to my room". He then carefully lifted her up just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

He felt the heat coming off her small body and knew she had a fever, once they had reached his room he gently sat her on the bed and went to get the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. Jordan felt something lurch in her stomach and when she climbed off the bed she tried to run for the bathroom but didn't make it in time, she had puked on the floor some of the vomit had ended up on her pajamas. Right when Voight walked back into his room he smelt vomit and heard Jordan crying.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean too".

"It's alright Jo it was an accident, I'm not mad".

He walked around the vomit and brought Jordan back to the bed he then placed the thermometer in her ear and after a moment it registered her temperature which was 102. 2.

"Well you got a temp kiddo, let me call Erin to see if she can pick you up some medicine".

"Can you hold me?"

"Yeah I can do that".

He then carefully picked up the sick toddler and began cradling her in one arm while he used his free one to call Erin.

-Hello. Erin answered, her voice heavy with sleep.

-Erin I need a favor. Voight replies.

-What's up? She is now wide awake.

-Would you mind going to get Jo some medicine I'm all out.

-Sure I'll be over in 15 minutes.

-Thanks.

-No problem.

He then hung up the phone with his surrogate daughter and tended to his sick little girl, he rocked her gently not wanting to upset her stomach he heard her soft snoring from his shoulder and knew she was asleep. A couple minutes later there was a soft knock on his door Voight immediately wanted to go for his spare gun but not with his young daughter around he then carefully went to the door and heard Erin from the other side.

"Hank it's me". Erin called through the door.

He then quietly unlocked the door and opened it to see his surrogate older daughter there with a small bag full of medications.

"Thanks for doing this, I'd do it but I won't take Jo out into the cold while she sick".

"It's not a problem, I love helping out with my little Jordy".

"Hey Jo time to wake up sweetheart, it's time for some medicine". Hank gently wakes up his youngest.

The sick toddler begins to squirm in her father's hold till she wake ups. "Yes daddy". She says in a raspy voice.

"Erin brought you some medicine".

"Erin's here?" The toddler always got excited when her older sister visited.

"Hi Jordy, daddy tells me you're not feeling too well". Erin says.

"I don't, everything hurts and I'm hot".

"Well I'm sure we can fix that right away".

While Voight adjusted Jordan in his arms Erin got her medicine prepped once that was finished she gave it to the toddler without a fight.

"Atta girl Jo". Voight praises his youngest.

"Erin can you stay please?" The toddler asks.

The older woman gave her sister a smile. "Of course I can".

"We can have a camp out in the living room".

The two adults chuckled even if Jordan was sick she knew how to put a smile on their faces, it was gonna be an eventful night with a sick Jordan.


	2. Hospital Trip

*This picks up from the last chapter*

Jordan was still sick and during the whole night, Hank and Erin took turns getting up with her but Erin insisted that she could do it since Hank had to work in the morning. Jordan wanted to be held by her sister and the older woman had gently picked her and began slowly rocking her.

"Erin my tummy hurts make it stop". The toddler whispered.

"It's gonna be ok Jordy, it'll pass in a couple days". Erin says gently.

"When I get better can we go to the park?"

"I think we can do that".

"And we can get ice cream".

"That too". Erin chuckled, even when she was sick Jordan was still a little ball of energy.

After a while of Erin rocking Jordan the young girl fell back asleep and the older woman got on the couch throwing a blanket over herself and Jordan, she began stroking Jordan's hair back she then began slowly falling asleep.

The next morning

Hank woke up in the living room remembering the night before, Jordan had gotten sick and had called Erin to help him. He then looked over to the couch to see his two daughters fast asleep, Jordan was curled up into Erin's chest and Erin had her arms around the toddler in a loose but protective hold. He quickly straightened up and headed for the stairs to get ready for the day, after 10 minutes he came down dressed in a long sleeve button shirt, dark colored jeans with his badge on his belt, his holster around his waist, he wore his boots, and he had his leather jacket on.

The older man had went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, once the coffee was brewing he pulled out some eggs and bread as he started breakfast. Erin had awoken to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon, she looked around sleepily trying to remember when it hit her. She was in Hank's house because her sister was sick. She looked down to see the young girl still asleep, she then carefully picked her up and laid her back on the couch then covered her with the blanket finally she had kissed her head then headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Hank". Erin says.

"Morning". He replied. He poured himself and Erin some coffee.

"If you want I can take the day off and watch Jo". Erin says after taking a drink of the hot liquid.

"You sure? I can give Justin a call".

"I'm sure, any word on that case yet?"

"We have a bust going down later".

"Be careful alright".

"Always am". He then finished his coffee and put his mug in the sink. "Breakfast is ready for you guys, Jo gets her medicine every few hours, there's soup in the cabinet-" He was cut off by Erin chuckling.

"Hank I know where everything is and I got this if anything changes you're the first person I call".

"I've never left you guys while you were sick".

"It's only for a day we'll be fine".

Hank then saw his little girl waking up and started to slowly move toward him and Erin.

"Morning my little sleeping beauty, how are you feeling". Hank says to his little girl.

"I still no feel good". Jordan said weakly.

"It'll be alright you'll feel better in a couple days".

"Daddy are you leaving?" She noticed her father dressed and about to leave.

"I won't be gone all day just for a couple hours then when I come home I'll make you my famous chicken noodle soup and watch movies what do you say".

"Yeah".

"Listen Erin's in charge and you do everything she tells you".

"Ok daddy".

"That's my girl". He then kissed her head and headed out.

Erin then turned towards the toddler. "So Jordy what shall we do".

"Let watch cartoons".

"Alright".

The two cuddled up on the couch abe began watching Scooby Doo, the whole time Erin felt the body heat coming off the toddler. During the cartoon Jordan had threw up on the blanket and some of the vomit had ended up on her pajamas as well as Erin.

"I'm sorry Erin I didn't mean too". Jordan says in a raspy voice.

"It's ok sweetheart it was just an accident". Erin said rubbing some hair off her damp forehead.

Erin had put the blanket in the washer then quickly bathed Jordan putting her in some fresh pajamas, she then quickly changed out of her clothes and into news one. Once all the dirty clothes were gathered she started the washer.

"You're not mad are you?" Jordan asked.

"Honey I'm not mad it was an accident". Erin assures her.

"Can we finish watching cartoons?"

"Yeah but first let me get you some juice".

Erin then went to the kitchen and got Jordan some orange juice in her sippy cup then headed back to the living room going back to Scooby Doo.

After a couple hours it was time for lunch.

"Jo I'm gonna make some lunch then it's time for some medicine". Erin said.

"Ok".

The older woman got up from the couch heading to the kitchen, she took a couple cans of soup out of the cabinet and dumped them into a small pot. Once the soup was heating up she pulled some bread out along with the peanut butter and jelly, she reached into the fridge and pulled the orange juice out. The soup was heated, she put the sandwiches on two separate plates and poured them some orange juice. Erin then cut the soup off and put it in two bowl she then put everything on the table and called for the toddler.

"Jo time to eat sweetie".

"Coming".

The toddler began walking weakly towards the kitchen but she was so dizzy she couldn't walk straight, Jordan then collapsed onto the floor alerting Erin. When the older woman came out from the kitchen and saw the passed out toddler she panicked going towards the young child.

"Jordan? Jo sweetie wake up, wake up baby please wake up". She felt the sick child's forehead and she was burning up.

She then picked Jordan up rushing her out to the car quickly buckling her in then turning on her car speeding down the street with her lights and sirens. The older woman knew Voight was still in the field so she called Platt.

-21st District this is Sergeant Platt, how can I help you. Platt answered.

-Platt listen to me I need to get an urgent message to Hank now. Erin responds.

-Ok I'm listening.

-Jordan collapsed and I'm rushing her to Chicago Med now.

-I'll make sure he gets the message Erin.

-Thanks.

She hung up the phone she kept glancing back at Jordan who was still passed out, she was trying to keep calm while driving she didn't know what happened. One minute they were watching cartoons now Jordan was being rushed to the ER. She finally arrived and rushed to get Jordan, once she has the toddler she quickly rushed inside.

"Help! Someone help!" Erin called out.

Maggie had seen Erin with Jordan. "Dr. Manning! Dr. Choi!"

The two doctors rushed over and Natalie took the toddler from Erin was now had tears coming down her face.

"What happened". Dr. Choi asked.

"She's sick, we were watching tv I went to make lunch and when I called for her I heard her fall". Erin explained.

"What's her name?" Dr. Manning asked.

"Jordan but she'll respond to Jo or Jordy".

"Jo sweetie can you hear me". She examined the toddler but the child didn't move.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"What was her temperature when you last checked it?"

"102.2".

"Erin I'm sorry but we're gonna have to ask you to leave so we can run some test on Jordan".

"Test? What kind of test?" She was horrified at what she was hearing.

"It's just a simple blood test then when she wakes up we can do a Urinalysis". Dr. Choi explained.

"Can I stay with her please".

"Sure let us just draw some blood. Have you contacted her father?"

"He's in the field I left a message for him".

Dr. Manning had took a small needle and began drawing some blood from the toddler.

"Do you have an idea on what happened yet?"

"I believe she could be suffering from dehydration but until the test come back I can't say for sure". Dr. Choi responds.

"She's on fluids now so we'll go from there and see what the test say". Dr. Manning added.

"Thank you".

The two doctors left the room just as Erin took a seat next to her younger sister.

Meanwhile

On the other side of Chicago, Voight had just finished his bust all the prisoner were being put in the police van just as he watched on. A few moments later Commander Perry had arrived.

"Commander what can I do for you". Voight said.

"Have you heard from Erin at all today?" Perry asked.

"I haven't heard from her since I left today. Why".

"She called Platt left an urgent message. You need to get to Chicago Med now".

"What happened".

"Erin rushed Jordan there not long ago".

Voight then ran to his SUV turned the lights and sirens on then sped away, he went through every red light and stop sign to get to Chicago Med. In record time he made it to the hospital and rushed inside to see Maggie.

"Maggie where's Erin? Where's Jordan?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"Jordan's in that room over there, Erin hadn't left her side yet". The head nurse replied.

He then rushed over to the room and saw Erin holding Jordan's hand with one hand then brushed her hair back with her other hand. When he saw Jordan laying in the hospital bed with tubes in her nose, her face looked pale, It broke his heart to see her like that.

"Erin how is she?" His voice was soft and quiet.

The older woman was startled at hearing Hank she then faced him with a sad expression.

"Let's talk outside". She said in a raspy voice.

He nodded and the two went outside, Erin tried to keep her tears at bay the whole time.

"Hank I'm so sorry I don't know what happened".

"Calm down, take a breath and tell me what happened".

"Jo and I were watching cartoon, it got close to lunchtime so I left her to watch tv while I made lunch. I set the table and called for her next thing I know I hear her falling, she was breathing but she was unconscious". She then began to break down even more. "I'm so sorry Hank I didn't mean for this to happen I really didn't".

"It's not your fault Erin you did what anybody would have done, you rushed her to the hospital and got her immediate care".

"When she was on the floor I freaked out".

Before Hank could reply Justin rushed up to the two, he was also freaked out. He was out of breath from running so much.

"Erin I just got your message is Jo ok". Justin says.

"They drew some blood to figure out what happened, Dr. Choi believes it could be dehydration but until the test comes back they're not sure. Right now she's on fluids". She explained.

"We should get back to her".

Jordan's eyes began fluttering open she looks around and began to get scared, not knowing where she is.

"Erin? Daddy?" Jordan called out.

The adults had rushed in at hearing the young toddler.

"Hey baby girl". Hank says gently.

"Hey sweetie we're so glad you awake". Erin said sweetly.

"Hey Jo Jo". Justin says happily.

"What happened? Where are we?"

Justin took a seat by his sister. "You got really sick so Erin brought you to the doctor".

She reached her arms out towards her father wanting to be held and he complied.

"You gave us a scare for a minute sweetheart". He says.

"I'm sorry".

"It was an accident Jo, you were sick things happen".

"Jo Jo how about when you feel better we can spend the whole day together". Justin said.

"Really?" The young girl's eyes lit up, Jordan always loved spending time with her brother.

"Yeah we can go ice skating, to the movies, the zoo, whatever you wanna do".

Just then Dr. Manning came in. "Hi Jordan how are you feeling".

"Ok".

"What are the test results?" Voight asked.

"The test have confirmed she was suffering from dehydration, because of how high her temperature got it caused her to get more dehydrated. But with more fluids she will be just fine".

"Hear that Jo Jo you're gonna be ok". Justin said to his sister.

"I don't like being sick". She said.

Everyone chuckled, Jordan had to stay overnight for observations so Hank, Erin, and Justin stayed with her all night. Erin and Justin slept in the chairs while Hank slept soundly in the hospital bed holding his little girl.


	3. Erin meets Jordan

Jordan- 2 and a half

Hank was in the kitchen cooking lunch for him and his young daughter, Jordan. Jordan was on the living room floor coloring in one of her many coloring books given to her by Justin. Once the food was done it had to cool a bit he then decided to take this time to go grab something from his room.

"Jo I'll be right back alright, if somebody knocks on the door you come get me alright". Hank tells the toddler.

"Ok daddy". The toddler replied, looking up from her picture.

He ruffled her hair then went up to his room to get what he needed, after a couple of minutes the front door began rustling till it was open. The voice then had gotten the toddler's attention.

"Hank! Hank! I'm here".

Jordan looked up at the woman a little scared, Erin Lindsay was visiting her surrogate father he had called her and said he wanted her to meet someone. He eyes landed on the toddler on the floor. Jordan had backed away a little from Erin a little.

"Hi sweetie my name's Erin what's you're name". Erin says sweetly to the girl.

"Daddy says I no suppose to talk to strangers". Jordan said.

' _Daddy? Who's her father? It couldn't be…_

"Erin I'm glad you were able to make it". Hank said coming in the room. He then saw her standing near Jordan. "I see you met Jordan. Jo this is my friend Erin".

"Hi Erin". Jordan said to the older woman.

"Hi Jordan it's nice to meet you". Erin replies giving the toddler a smile. She then gave her father figure a look saying ' _we gotta talk_ '.

"Daddy can Erin stay for lunch?" Jordan asked her father.

"You'd have to ask her sweetheart". Hank replies.

"Erin could you stay for lunch pwease". She then looked at the older woman with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure honey". When Erin looked at Jordan it was like relooking at a smaller version of Justin.

Voight then set out three plates out and scooped some pasta on them, he then filled a sippy cup of juice for Jordan and got two sodas for him and Erin.

"Time for lunch". He announced.

The older father then went and swiftly picked his daughter up setting her in the high chair he then set the small plate and sippy cup in front of her Erin then got her and Hank's plate setting them on the table.

"So Jordan how old are you". Erin speaks up.

"I two ". The toddler responds.

"She'll want a nickname from you, I call her Jo, Justin calls her Jo Jo". Hank comes in the conversation.

"How about Jordy".

"Yea I like dat name". Jordan says happily. The young toddler then shoved some more pasta in her mouth.

"Jo slow down I don't want you choking now". Hank said firmly to his daughter.

"Sowry".

After a couple more minutes of eating the young toddler began to get sleepy so Hank picks her up from the high chair and took her upstairs to her room, once they reached her room he quietly entered. He was slowly rocking her gently as she began to fall asleep on his shoulder, after a few minutes Jordan was sound asleep on her father's shoulder. He kissed her temple then gently laid her in the bed and covering her with the blanket.

"Sleep well baby girl". He whispered.

The older father left the room quietly going back down the stairs to see his surrogate daughter.

"I know I got some explaining to do". Hank said.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, who's her mother? Where's her mother?". Erin replies.

"Her mother, Anna died when Jordan was 5 months old she died when Jo was 5 months old. Anna was an FBI agent, killed in the line of duty".

"Oh my god".

"Anna was the only other woman I had feeling for after Camille, when she told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic then when we found out it was a girl I was so happy I had another girl. The moment she was born and she was placed in my arms it was like Justin's birth all over again except it was with Anna and our little girl".

"Justin must have been over the moon".

"Words couldn't describe how he felt, ever since Jo came in the picture he's actually changed his ways".

He then handed over her some pictures of Jordan, some were from her birthdays, Christmases, other holidays, and random pictures with Anna, some with Hank and the others with Justin.

"I haven't heard those words ever".

Just then the front door opened and Justin came in. "Hey pop I'm here!"

"Justin lower your voice Jo's asleep". Hank told his son.

"Sorry pop. Hey Erin when'd you get here". He replied, hugging Erin.

"It's good to see you Justin, you're dad here introduced me to the little one and told me how you changed".

"Yeah it's true, I don't want Jordan to make the same mistakes I made since I was 15. The moment I saw Jo I knew I had to make a choice should I keep making the mistakes for the rest of my life and getting in trouble? Or do I change my life around for my little sister so she doesn't turn out like I did".

"That's very big of you Justin". Hank told his son.

"I'll do anything to make sure Jo turns out better than I did".

"Even though I just met Jordan I already love her". Erin said.

The three adults began talking once again, after a couple of hours Jordan woke up from her nap she rubs the sleep from her eyes and goes down the steps heading to the kitchen. While the adults are talking Justin heard the small patter of footsteps coming from his sister, since he was closest to the door he turned to see the toddler walking sleepily towards them.

"Hey there's my little Jo Jo". Justin

The toddler snapped her head up at hearing her older brother. "Justie". She then ran over to him and he swept her up.

"How you doing kid".

"I ok".

"That's good".

"Can we go to da park".

"I think we could do that".

Hank and Erin then saw the little girl in Justin's arms, Justin then passed off his sister to Erin but the toddler was a little scared.

"Don't worry sweetheart she won't hurt you". Hank said softly.

Jordan looked over at Erin with curious eyes. "You no hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you sweetheart". Erin assures the little girl.

The toddler then reached out for Erin and the older woman took the girl into her arms holding her. Hank then looks at his son and his two girls, his family. "I wouldn't want this any other way".


	4. Justin Babysits

*Picks up from Sick and Hospital Trip*

Jordan- 3

After Jordan was released from the hospital Hank, Erin, and Justin were on full alert with the toddler. One day Hank and Erin were called in on a case so the older man had called his son in to watch Jordan.

"Hey pop I'm here". Justin called to his father.

"In the kitchen Justin". Hank called back.

When Justin got to the kitchen he saw his father getting ready to head out while Erin was with the young toddler coloring.

"So what's up".

"I need you to babysit Jo for the day".

"The day? Pop I've only done it for like a couple hours but never the whole day".

"Justin it won't be hard as long as you stick to her schedule the two of you will be fine".

"What if she gets sick again?"

"Her medicine is in the medicine cabinet in the washroom along with the thermometer, the doctor's number is on the fridge. You have mine and Erin's cell numbers".

"I got it Pop".

"If we're not back by the time she goes to bed, she goes to bed no later than 8".

"Got it".

"If you take her out she does not leave your sight for any reason".

"Pop I got it".

"Just making sure".

Hank then went over to the toddler just as Erin gently hugged the young girl and he had bent down to her level.

"Alright Jo, Erin and I have to go catch some bad guys so Justin's gonna watch you ok". He tells his daughter.

"When will you come back?" Jordan asked in her small voice.

"Probably after you go to bed".

"Ok".

"Be good and behave alright Jo".

"Ok daddy".

"That's my girl".

He then hugged and kissed her head and Erin did the same, the two left leaving Justin to watch his young sister.

"Justin can we go to the park please". Jordan asked her older brother.

"Sure Jo Jo let's get ready".

Justin had went and helped his sister dress and put a light jacket on since there was a light breeze, he then tried to brush her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"I don't see how Erin does this all the time". Justin muttered.

Once Jordan was ready Justin then put his jacket on and the siblings headed for the park, after a ten minute walk they arrive to the park and Jordan let go of her brother's hand heading for the swings.

"Be careful Jo!" Justin called to his sister.

"Come push me Justin". Jordan called back.

He then went to go push his sister on the swing, he started to slowly push her till she had got it on her own for a bit.

"Justin I'm flying! I can touch the sky".

When he heard his sister's laughter it always put a smile on his face, Jordan was finished on the swing so Justin helped her down and she bolted for the jungle gym. For half of the afternoon Justin kept his eyes locked on his sister he was afraid what would happen if he took his eyes off her for even a second.

Justin looked at his watch and it read 1:45 in the afternoon which meant his sister needed lunch and her daily nap.

"Come on Jo time to go". Justin called out.

When the young toddler walked back to her brother she could barely keep her eyes open so Justin reached down and swiftly picked her up, on the walk back to the house Jordan was slowly fading in and out going to sleep. They had stopped for a quick slice of pizza for lunch. Jordan had took a few bites of the pizza before she fell back asleep.

By the time the siblings had gotten back to the house Jordan was fast asleep on her brother's shoulder so Justin had brought her up to her room gently laying her down in the bed and covering her up.

"Sleep tight Jo". He whispered, he then kissed her head and left the room.

Justin had quietly went down the stairs going to sit on the couch and his phone began to ring and he answered it.

-Hello. Justin answered.

-Hey Justin, I'm just calling to check in. Hank replied.

-Everything's good Pop, took Jo to the park we had pizza for lunch and she's napping now.

-Alright I'll check in later.

-Ok Pop.

Justin then hung up his phone and switched the tv on and flipped through the channels for a while. After a couple of hours Jordan had woken up from her nap and went down the stairs to see her brother fast asleep she then went over to him and gently shook him, Justin woke up to someone shaking him he looked down to see his sister shaking his arm.

"Hey Jo Jo what are you up to".

"I'm hungry".

"Let's go get a snack".

The two headed to the kitchen and Justin had sat his sister at her booster seat then headed to the fridge and got a couple apples and the milk out he then went in the cabinet grabbing the peanut butter. He sliced the apples and spread some peanut butter on them and filled up one of Jordan's sippy cups with milk then poured himself a glass.

"Here you go Jo".

"Thank you Justie".

"You're welcome munchkin".

After the two ate their snack Justin cleaned up while Jordan headed to the living room to play with some of the toys. Once the kitchen was cleaned Justin went out and played with his sister who was having a tea party with some of her stuffed animals.

The time was now 6:30 so Justin left his sister to play while he quickly cooked dinner for them, he decided on spaghetti and meatballs.

"Justin". Jordan said to her brother.

"What is it Jo Jo". He replied.

"When is daddy and Erin coming back?"

"I'm not sure yet, they'll probably be home after you go to bed".

"Can we stay up and wait for them?"

"No Jo they'll be getting home very late and dad would be really mad at me if I let you stay up late".

"Ok".

The food was finished and Justin dished it out he filled up a small cup with apple juice for his sister and gotten himself a soda. After the siblings ate the food was put away for Hank and Erin later, Jordan then went up to her room to change for bed. Once the young girl had her pajamas on she crawled into her bed and waited she couldn't sleep unless her father, Erin or Justin read to her.

Justin went up to his sister's room to see her laying in the bed waiting for him, he chuckled as he went in he then went over to the bookshelf and picked a book and went to his sister's side.

"Ready for storytime Jo". Justin said.

"Yeah". Jordan replied sleepily.

"Once upon a time…

It was now half past eleven at night when Hank and Erin came in the house.

"What a day". Erin said.

"No kidding". Hank agreed.

When Hank didn't see his children he went upstairs with Erin following behind, Hank checked his son's room first while Erin checked Jordan's room. When she saw the sight in the toddler's room she had a smile on her face.

"Hank over here".

The older man then went over to see the sight in his daughter's room as well.

"There's a sight I thought I'd never see".

Justin was laying on his sister's bed the book lying on his chest Jordan was curled into his side with one of his arms around her protectively. The sight of his two children put a smile on his face.


	5. Long Night

Jordan-4

Hank was called in on a case along with Erin so the older man called his son to watch Jordan. It was now going on 8:30 which was past Jordan's curfew and she was giving her brother a good fight about it.

"Jo you have to go to bed kiddo". Justin says tiredly to his sister.

"No not until daddy gets home". Jordan replied.

"He won't be back till the morning Jo".

"So I'll stay up and wait for him".

"You want me to ready to you?"

"No I want daddy to read to me it's his turn".

"Jo Jo, dad can't read to you while he's at work".

"Yes he can".

"No he can't".

' _Am I really having a debate with my four year old baby sister? When did this become my life?_ ' Justin thought to himself. He then had an idea.

"Jo you wanna see dad before you go to bed?"

"Yeah".

"Go get your coat and shoes on".

Once the toddler was running to her room Justin just hopes this was going to go well. When Jordan had her shoes and coat on they had left to see their father.

Meanwhile

Hank had just finished an interrogation they were close to getting their suspect but not yet, the case began to get to him. They were looking for the son and daughter of a married couple who were lawyers, it started to make him think of Justin and Jordan.

The older man knew if anything happened to either of his children he would tear apart the whole city of Chicago to find his answers. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off when he saw it was his son calling he got worried.

-Hey Justin, everything alright? Hank asked his son.

-Yeah could you come outside for a couple minutes? Justin replied.

-Are you sure everything's alright son?

-Totally just come outside.

-Alright.

He then hung his phone up and went to get his jacket then headed outside, Justin had arrived to the District where his father word he looked in the rear view mirror to see his sister now struggling to stay awake. He knew car rides was a way to get her to sleep. Hank was now outside as he looked around for his son, Justin saw his father so he got out the car quietly then went to his sister's side of the car.

"Hey where's Jo?" Hank asked his son.

"I couldn't get her to sleep for a half hour, she wanted to see or hear you so I figured it be ok if I brought her to see you for a couple of minutes and you talk to her". Justin replied.

Hank chuckled knowing his daughter was getting to to very stubborn like him and Justin.

"Where is she?"

Justin opened the car door and unbuckled his sister and brought her out of the car, when Jordan saw her father the young girl's tired eyes brightened up a bit.

"Daddy". Jordan said excitedly in a tired voice.

"There's my girl, why aren't you in bed?" Hank asked his daughter, his voice was soft and gentle.

"I wanted to see you daddy it was your turn to read to me tonight".

"Didn't Justin read to you?"

"He can't do the voices like you do".

"Well you gotta go to bed and I'll see you in the morning ok".

"Ok daddy".

"Atta girl". He then kissed her head and handed her back to Justin.

"Thanks Pop". Justin said.

"You're welcome now get her home and in bed". Hank said.

"I will".

Justin then got back in his car and drove off just as Hank went back inside. On the way back home Jordan had fallen asleep, by the time the siblings got back to the house the toddler was out like a light so Justin quietly went and got her bringing her inside.

He brought her up to her room to lay her down he covered her up and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo".

He then left her room leaving her to sleep. Mission accomplished.


	6. First Steps and Words

Jordan- 9 months old

Jordan was now 9 months old, she had a few baby teeth coming in. One afternoon Hank had the day off so he decided to spend it with Jordan he was playing on the floor with him. The infant then decided to stand on her small chubby legs she had wanted to try and walk for sometime now but was never able to do it she was determined to do it now. She was lifting herself with help from the coffee table as she stood on her legs.

"Come on Jo come to daddy you can do it, walk to me sweetheart you can do it". Hank encouraged his daughter.

The baby gave a smile and slowly put one foot out then her other, she slowly took her time going to her father. Once she had her balance she then took a few more steps going towards her daddy.

"That's it Jo you got it sweetheart you can do it".

She took a few more steps until she fell into her father laughing, squealing, and smiling proudly.

"I'm so proud of you Jo, you walked here by yourself".

The young infant then tried to say something. "D-d".

"What is it Jo".

"D-dada. Dada".

Hank broke out into a proud smile at hearing his daughter's first word. "Say it again Jo".

"Dada".

"I'm so proud of you Jo you took your first steps and you said you're first word".

Hank was proud that he was able to have these moments again he just wished Anna could be with him to see the first moments in Jordan's life.


	7. Christmas

Jordan-4

It was that time of year again, Christmas time. The malls would be packed with shoppers, the ground would be covered with white fluffy cold snow.

Jordan had asked for father for the past week if he would take her to the mall to see Santa she wanted Erin and Justin to go with them, one night Hank decided to have a family dinner with Erin, Jordan, and Justin. Jordan was telling them about her time in pre school after a couple of minutes Hank then wanted to make an announcement.

"Jo on my next day off I'll take you to see Santa at the mall but you have to be good alright". Hank tells his daughter.

"Ok ok I promise I'll be good daddy". Jordan said excitedly.

"So Jordy what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas". Erin asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"A puppy or a kitten".

"Jo a pet is a lot of work, you have to feed it, clean it, walk it, are you sure you're ready for that?" Justin asked.

"I'm ready".

A few days later

It was Hank's day off and just as he promised he would take Jordan to the mall, Erin and Justin had even tagged along so they could get their last minute Christmas shopping done. While they went to shop Hank had took his daughter to center of the mall where Santa was they had to wait in a short line, he saw that his young daughter was excited she kept bouncing up and down. After a few minutes it was Jordan's turn.

"Go on Jo I'll be waiting right here for you". Hank tells his daughter.

The four year old had went to the chair where the Santa had sat.

"Hello little one, what's your name". The Santa said.

"I'm Jordan". Jordan replied shyly.

"What would you like for Christmas Jordan?"

"A puppy or a kitten".

"I will see what I can do".

Jordan then sat next to him as the picture was taken, once the picture was taken Hank paid for the pictures and then they left. Erin and Justin were finished with their shopping, Erin had gotten Jordan some new outfits, Justin had gotten her some new toys and books. They then met up with Hank and Jordan at the food court for lunch, Jordan told them about her short visit with Santa and then showed them the pictures. Hank had a smile on his face he enjoyed the time with his family

2 weeks later

It was Christmas morning, Jordan woke up excitedly she went and woke up her father, brother and Erin, they all chuckled as they went down stairs to open the presents. Jordan started opening her presents rapidly, she tore the wrapping paper and threw it to the side every time, she had gotten a bunch of toys from Justin and Hank, a few outfits from Erin, then Hank pulled out one more gift.

"Here's the last one Jo". Hank says.

"Thank you daddy". She replied.

She ripped the wrapping paper off and saw that it was a fur real pet dog.

"That is so cute Hank". Erin said.

"Well I figured until she's a bit older this should do for now". He replied.

"Thank you daddy". Jordan then hugged her father.

"You're welcome Jo, Merry Christmas".

She then went to Erin and Justin hugging them. They spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies.


	8. Family Portrait

Jordan- 5

One afternoon Hank had decided to have a family picture taken with him, Justin, Jordan, and Erin. Right now he was putting on his blue button down dress shirt he tucked the shirt into his dark colored slacks. Justin had entered his father's room wearing a black button down dress shirt with black slacks.

"Hey Justin what's up". Hank says.

"Dad do we have to do this family picture?" Justin asked.

"Yes Justin, I think it'll be a nice family thing".

"It's just we haven't done anything like this since….since mom died".

Hank sighed knowing his son was right, when his wife Camille was alive they had done a family picture every year till she had died. They had stopped doing everything after that, the family pictures, the dinners all of it.

"I know but now that we got Jo I figured we can try and start doing everything again".

Justin knew his father had a point he wanted his sister to have a childhood like he did the only difference is she wouldn't have her mother around.

Erin was with Jordan who was now 5, the young girl was dressed in a little red dress, wearing a pair of bright white tights and little black dress shoes. She was sitting down while Erin was brushing her long brown shoulder length hair.

"How do you want your hair Jordy". Erin asked, as she continued to brush the girl's hair.

"Can I have two braids please". Jordan replied.

"You most certainly can".

She then separated the hair evenly then started to braid one side then moved to the other, the young girl's hair was finished.

"All done Jo".

The young girl then went to the bathroom mirror and stood on the stool looking at herself.

"Thank you Erin". Jordan then hugged her sister.

"You are most welcome".

Erin then fixed her red dress that matched Jordan's, the young girl had always wanted wear matching clothes with her sister. Once the two girls were dressed Hank and Justin had come down.

"Daddy, Justin don't I look pretty". Jordan says, as she twirls around in her dress.

Hank looked at his little girl and she looked beautiful, she looks just like her mother Anna. The chubby cheeks, dimples, smile, nose, it was like looking at a younger version of Anna.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart". Hank tells his youngest with a smile.

"You're so pretty Jo Jo". Justin says, sweeping her up tickling her.

They then headed out and had their picture taken. Hank had Jordan in front of him, Erin was on his left and Justin on his right. Once the pictures were printed they looked at them and all Hank could think, ' _I wouldn't want it any other way_ '.


	9. Thunderstorm

Jordan- 4 and a half

Erin was on her way to pick up Jordan from preschool, she offered since Hank had just got a case and Justin was at work himself. As she was driving she saw the sky was darkening with clouds and a couple minutes after that rain had begun to fall from the sky. After a few more minutes of driving Erin had arrived at the preschool gu she quickly went inside as the rain began to come down harder.

Once she was inside she quickly shook off some of the rain and one of the teachers had noticed her.

"Hello Erin, here to pick up Jordan today?" The lady asked.

"Sure am Liz, Hank just got a case and Justin's at work so here I am". Erin replied.

"Jordan is such a sweet girl, she's very social with the other children, she always finishes her work but she does have trouble falling asleep during nap time".

"She has that same problem at home".

Jordan had heard her sister in the class and ran right over to her.

"Erin!" Jordan calls out happily.

"Hey Jordy you ready to go". Erin replies.

"Yes".

While the young girl retrieves her backpack from the cubby Erin was getting a quick update from the teacher and once that was finished Jordan took a hold of her sister's hand leaving out of the daycare.

Erin got the young toddler strapped in her booster seat and quickly got it the driver seat, she noticed the sky had gotten a lot darker because of the oncoming storm. She hoped Jordan would be alright because the toddler was terrified of thunderstorms. Once the car got started Erin began driving to her apartment.

"So Jordy how was your day". Erin says from the front.

"It was so much fun, we got to paint, we played games, sang ABCs, read books. Ms. Liz said we might go on a field trip to the zoo one day". Jordan replies.

"The zoo sounds like a lot of fun, what's you favorite animal?"

"The lion because they are big and strong like daddy".

"Yes they are".

All of a sudden there was a loud clap of thunder and it had scared Jordan causing her to shriek and whimper.

"It's alright Jordy, it's just a storm" Erin tried to comfort her sister.

"That was loud". She replied, with a pout.

"When I was little I was afraid of storms too".

"You were?"

"Yup, the thunder really scared me so I just pretended that it was something else".

"Like what".

"Sometimes I would think it's bowling, other times I would think it's like a explosion from movies".

Another clap of thunder hit scaring the toddler again and it broke Erin's heart to see her sister scared.

"I want daddy". Jordan whimpered.

"He's at work Jordy he'll see you later".

"I want daddy!"

When Erin looked in the rear view mirror and saw tears pooling in her sister's eyes she couldn't take it so once at a red light she pulled her cellphone out and dialed Hank's number and handed it back to Jordan who took it gratefully.

-Hey Erin what's up. Hank answered.

-Hi daddy. Jordan replied in a low voice.

-Jo? What's wrong sweetheart? Where's Erin?

-Were gonna go to her apartment but daddy the storm is loud and scary.

Hank knew his youngest was afraid of storms and was always there for her.

-It'll be alright Jo the storm will pass soon.

-When will you be home daddy?

-In a few hours sweetheart, you think you'll be ok till then?

-I guess.

-As soon as I'm finished here at work we can have pizza for dinner. What do you say?

-Ok daddy.

-You be brave for me alright and I'll see you later.

-Alright.

-That's my girl, can I talk to Erin now?

Jordan stretched her arm out to her sister. "Daddy wants to talk to you".

"Thank you Jo". Erin replies.

-Thanks for talking to her. Erin said.

-Not a problem, I'll be over in a couple hours with dinner.

-Alright see you then.

The two had finally arrived at Erin's apartment they quickly rushed inside as the rain began to pick up again, Erin unlocked the door to her apartment and Jordan rushed inside wanting to watch her cartoons while she was occupied by her show Erin started a snack for them. She reached into her fridge grabbing an apple and the milk, she then grabbed a knife and reached the peanut butter. She cut the apple into slices and spread the peanut butter on them then poured milk into two cups.

"Jordy time for a snack". Erin says.

She watches the toddler because the last time when Jordan was sick she had collapsed it still haunts her to the day. The two begin eating the apple slices and making small talk. Once they finished their snack the two sisters went to watch cartoons, as one of the cartoons were on there was a bright flash of lightening followed by a huge clap of thunder and soon the power was out causing Jordan to cling to her sister.

"Erin I'm scared". Jordan whimpered, clinging to Erin.

"It'll be alright honey I promise". Erin soothed her.

"But the monsters can get us, I don't want the monsters to get us".

She knew it was her imagination acting crazy, she just held onto her sister. Erin gently stroked her hair back. "No monster will ever hurt either one of us I promise".

Just then there was a knock at Erin's door she left Jordan on the couch to see who it was, when she opened the door she saw Justin all wet from the rain.

"Hey Erin". Justin says.

"Justin come in I'll get you a towel. How did you get here in this storm?" Erin asked, getting a towel.

"The bus then had to walk for a while".

"Justie". Jordan said happily.

The elder Voight heard his baby sister and went to her. "Hey Jo Jo, how ya doin kiddo".

"The storm made the lights go out, the monsters could get us but Erin promised that no monster would hurt us".

"I'd never let any monster hurt you or they have to deal with me". He then gently pinched her cheek.

Erin then returned with a towel and a dry set of clothes for her brother. "Here you go, you know where the bathroom is go change before you get sick".

Once Justin gratefully took the towel and dry clothes he walked away going to the bathroom. Just then there was another knock at the door so Erin went to answer it and saw Hank dripping wet from the rain holding a couple of pizza boxes.

"Hank I thought you had a case". Erin said.

"We finished it and besides can't do much without power". Hank replied.

"Daddy!" Jordan says excitedly, running to her father.

"There's my baby girl, were you ok sweetheart". He says picking her up.

"I got scared when the lights went out".

"Don't worry they'll come back on".

And a second later the power was restored to the apartment.

"Finally we got power again". Justin said. He then saw that his father had arrived. "Hey pop".

"Hey Justin". Hank then hugged his son for a second.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat". Erin says.

She took the pizzas bringing them to the kitchen to heat up, once the pizza was heated up and dished out the small family began eating while the storm continued outside.


	10. Valentine's Day

Jordan- 6

It was that time of year again, it was a couple days before Valentine's day. Jordan was excited because she was having a Valentine's day party in her class and Erin was helping her bake cupcakes.

"So Jordy are you excited about your party?" Erin asked.

"Yup and could you help me with something else Erin. Please". Jordan replied to her sister.

"Sure sweetie what is it".

"Well everyone is gonna be giving out Valentine's in my class but I wanna make a special one".

"Who is it for?" Erin then gulped down some water.

"My boyfriend".

Erin had choked on her water when that word left her sister's mouth. Boyfriend. This wasn't gonna go well with Justin or Hank, especially Hank.

"Jo you're too young for a boyfriend sweetie".

"But you have one".

"Well that's different I'm an adult so I'm allowed to date. Besides boys have cooties".

"Do Justin and daddy?"

"Do they what?"

"Have cooties".

"No not them".

"But you said boys have cooties and they are boys".

"Well they're grown up so they don't have it anymore".

The six year old shrugged and went back to the cupcakes, Erin was just glad the conversation didn't go any further. Once the cupcakes were finished and they cooled the two sisters began to put the icing on them, Jordan then decided to take some of the icing and swipe it across her sister's cheek.

"Two can play that game sis". Erin then took a small dab and smeared it across Jordan's cheek.

They then went back and forth for a while, once the cupcakes were baked and frosted they put them in containers and put them away. Jordan then got out her art supplies and began doing her special Valentine's card.

It was now nearing 8 in the evening Hank and Justin were now coming in the house from work, they saw Jordan at the table while Erin quickly emerged from the kitchen holding a cooking spoon.

"You're just in time for dinner". Erin said.

The six year old turned around to see her father and brother so she dropped her pen and hopped down from the chair running to them.

"Daddy!" Jordan crashed into her father's legs. He then picked her up kissing her head.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day". He said.

"It was good, Erin helped me make cupcakes for my Valentine's party at school. We're gonna give out Valentine's and everything".

"That sounds like a lot of fun Jo Jo". Justin said.

They walk over to the table to see Jordan's art work, it was a heart shaped card with some writing in the middle.

"Who's this for Jo?" Hank asked his little girl.

"My boyfriend at school".

Erin had stepped in the doorway to see what was going to play out. Hank and Justin were stunned by the six year old's words.

"You're what friend?" Hank tried to keep his voice gentle.

"My boyfriend, his name is Tyler".

"Jo Jo you're too young for a boyfriend". Justin said.

"But Erin has a boyfriend".

"Well that's different she's a grown up she's allowed too, you're just a little girl who doesn't need one for a very long time". Hank says softly.

"Is it because boys have cooties?"

The three adults chuckled at the young girl.

"Yes boys have cooties". Justin chuckled.

"But you and daddy don't have cooties".

"So who's hungry". Erin finally said.

The dinner was dished out onto the plates and they ate while making small conversation, after dinner Jordan went upstairs to get ready for bed while Justin and Hank washed the dishes. Erin was standing in the doorway smirking at the father and son.

"Guys she's six years old it's nothing but puppy love". Erin said.

"Puppy love or not I don't like it". Justin replied.

"Justin they're six what are they gonna do? They don't know about _that_ yet".

"And she never will know about _that_ ". Hank said.

"Hank you can't be like this forever, what's it gonna be like in ten years when Jordan goes on her first date?"

"Justin or I will chaperone".

"I'll scare them off". Justin added.

"You two are something". Erin chuckled.

2 days later

It was now Valentine's day, Jordan had asked Erin to help her to find something to wear to school for her party. She pulled out a bright red sweater dress along with some white tights and her sneakers. Once Jordan was dressed Erin did her hair in a braid.

"How do I look Erin?" Jordan twirled around in her dress.

"You look very beautiful Jo". Erin said.

The two went downstairs to see Hank and Justin sipping on hot coffee.

"Daddy, Justin, don't I look pretty". Jordan asked.

The father and son turn to see Jordan twirling around in her dress.

"You look very pretty Jo Jo". Justin said.

"You are beautiful sweetheart". Hank says, giving her a smile.

She then quickly got a few things from her art stuff one of the items she put in her backpack the other two she held in her small hands. She walked over to her father and brother and gave them each one of the red hearts.

"What's this Jo?" Hank asked.

"I made you Valentine's". She answered.

The two men smiled and hugged the little girl, Justin had taken his sister to school while Hank and Erin headed to the district. When they arrived Hank was in his office looking at the homemade card his daughter had given him.

It was a red heart shaped card on one side it said, ' _To the best daddy in the whole world happy Valentine's day love Jordan_ '. On the other side it was a picture of him with Jordan as they held hands. Hank had a couple of tears going down his cheeks so he quickly wiped them, he knew one thing for sure no matter how old Jordan got she'll always be his little girl and that is one thing that will never change.


	11. Nightmare

Jordan- 5

One evening Justin was watching his sister his father and Erin had been called out to a case so he was left to watch his sister. He loved watching his sister, he loved his sister to death. While he was cooking dinner he wasn't paying attention to what was on the tv, Jordan was flipping through the channels till a movie popped up. It was a horror movie then when a certain part came on it scared the five year old so she quickly cut it off.

"Jo time to eat". Justin called.

Jordan ran to the living room and got up in her chair as her brother sat a plate in front of her, it was a simple hamburger with french fries and a cup of apple juice.

"So Jo Jo how's school". Justin says.

"It's fun, today we sang songs, we colored pictured, we might go on a field trip one day". Jordan said.

"Sounds like you had fun today".

"Yup".

Once they finished dinner Jordan went upstairs, got washed up and went to her room waiting on her brother. Justin knew the night routine when their father wasn't there he would tuck her in, let her call Hank, read to her and he would stay awake till he got home.

Jordan was wearing a purple pajama shirt and matching pants, she was waiting on her brother so they could call their father. The five year old tried to stay awake to call her daddy soon Justin entered the room holding his phone.

"Can we call daddy?"

"Yeah we can".

He then dialed his father's number putting it on speaker.

-Yeah Justin. Hank answered.

-Somebody wanted to call and say good night. Justin replied

-Good night daddy I love you and i miss you. Jordan said.

-Sweet dreams baby girl, I love you too. You listen to Justin now hear me. Hank says to his youngest.

-I will daddy.

-Alright sweet dreams princess.

Justin then hung his phone up and pulled a book off her shelf, he then got next to his sister as she cuddled into his side.

"Once upon a time….

Halfway through the book Justin heard soft snoring coming from his sister so he closed the book putting it on the nightstand as he gently got up from his spot without waking his sister. He kissed her head then quietly left the room, the door was left slightly cracked so some light would be going to the room he then went downstairs to lock the house up then went to his own room for the night.

It was now going on 2 am the Voight house was quiet, Hank was still at work, Justin and Jordan were fast asleep in their rooms. Jordan was asleep in her bed as she began to toss and turn in her sleep soon she was whimpering, after a few more minutes the young girl awoke with a start as tears were pouring down her cheeks. Jordan got up grabbing her teddy bear holding it close to her chest.

She wanted her father but since he was still at work she quietly crept out of her room going to Justin's room, when she opened his door he was fast asleep he was laying on his back with his left arm hanging off the bed. Jordan tiptoed into her brother's room which was always off limits but she didn't care. She shook her brother's arm.

"Justin, wake up please wake up Justin". Jordan says, shaking her brother's arm.

The elder Voight groaned in his sleep not wanting to wake up so Jordan shook a little harder trying to wake him.

"Wake up Justie wake up".

Justin then awoke with a start as he looked around with blurry eyes, his eyes landed on his clock that read 2:25 am. He then looked to his sister who had a frightened expression on her face she was also shaking slightly.

"What's wrong Jo Jo?" Justin asked.

"I had a bad dream". She says quietly.

Justin then reached down and picked her up effortlessly setting her beside him as she hugged his torso while grabbing some of his shirt.

"Wanna talk about it squirt?"

"A monster came and tried to take me away".

"It's alright Jo Jo there's no such thing as monsters besides dad and I will scare away any monster".

"You promise?" Her big brown eyes were wide filled with a little fear but hope.

"I promise now back to bed".

"Can I stay with you? I don't wanna be by myself".

He smiled at his younger sister. "Sure Jo".

Jordan then curled into her brother's side as he threw an arm around her soon the siblings were back asleep.

By the next morning Hank had came in quietly not knowing if his kids are still asleep so he goes upstairs to check on them, when he went to Jordan's room he saw her bed empty which got him a little worried so he check Justin's room and when he opened the door to see his children fast asleep. Jordan was curled into Justin's right side as she had some of his t shirt in her small fast, Justin had a protective arm around his sister holding her close.

A/N: More to come soon!


	12. Father Daughter Dance

Jordan- 9

Jordan was outside of her elementary school waiting to be picked up, in her hands was a flyer for the upcoming father daughter dance she was nervous about telling her father about it. Erin had pulled up a few minutes later and Jordan got in the passenger seat.

"Hey Jo how was your day". Erin greets her sister.

"It was ok I guess". Jordan replied.

"What's that?" Erin noticed the flyer.

"Oh it's a flyer for the father daughter dance Friday night".

"That sounds like fun".

"But I don't know Erin, what if dad doesn't want to go?"

"Jo of course he'll wanna go this will be a special moment he wouldn't miss it for the world".

"I've never even seen dad dance though".

"Trust me he knows how to dance".

"Will you help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course I will we can go now".

The two head to the mall and go into a dress shop, Jordan tried on dress after dress trying to find the perfect dress. Erin was outside a dressing room while Jordan was trying on another dress, after a moment the young girl came out wearing a purple dress that came down a few inches past her knees. On the top half of the dress were little diamonds and they formed a heart design, in the middle had a purple bow. She looked beautiful.

"What do you think Erin?" Jordan asked.

"Jo you look so beautiful". Erin said.

"I do like it".

"I say we get it then".

They got the dress along with some hair clips, the two then headed to the food court for lunch.

"Do you think dad will like the dress?" Jordan asked.

"He will love it so do you guys wanna match or do you want him to wear one of his regular suits?" Erin replied.

"It would be great if we could match".

"Is there something else on your mind?" Erin knew her sister like an open book she could tell something else was wrong.

"I-It's just dad's been so busy we never did anything together lately. Either you or Justin's been watching me not that I don't love you guys I do but it's never been just me and dad".

Erin sighed sadly, she knew that a cop's job was very demanding and would keep Hank at the office a lot more.

"You know he'd be there if he could but he wouldn't miss this dance for the world, if he has to scratch, claw, fight, he will be with you at the dance".

"You're right".

Once the two had lunch Erin drove Jordan home. It was now nearing 6 in the evening the sky was a pink purplish color, the girls arrived at Hank's house heading inside.

"Jo is that you?" Hank called.

"Yeah Erin's with me too". Jordan replied.

"I'm gonna take your dress up to your room you tell you talk to your dad about the dance". Erin says.

"Ok".

The nine year old went to find her father who was in the kitchen making dinner, she pulled the flyer from her back pocket holding it in her hands. Hank was in the kitchen as he pulled a pan of lasagna from the oven he then put in the garlic bread, he then went over to prepare a small salad.

"Dad you got a minute?" Jordan asked.

Hank looked over to see his youngest daughter. "Yeah sweetheart, what's up?"

She handed over the flyer and began to ramble. "I-It's a father daughter dance at school on Friday so I-I was kinda hoping you go with me".

"Jo slow down and take a deep breath".

Jordan did and tried again. "There's a father daughter dance at school on Friday at school so I was kinda hoping you go with me".

"Of course I'd go with you sweetheart".

Jordan smiled and hugged her father. Erin had finally came down from Jordan's room after giving her surrogate father and sister some time together soon after Justin had came home and everyone sat down at the table.

"So Jo did you tell your dad what color you're dress is?" Erin asked.

"Dress for what?" Justin asked.

"There's a father daughter dance at school on Friday and my dress is purple. Dad I was also kinda hoping that we could match". Jordan replied.

"Of course honey". Hank says, giving a small smile.

The week had come and soon it was Friday, it was four in the afternoon Hank got off of work early so he could get ready. Jordan had finished getting cleaned up right now Erin was blow drying her long shiny brown hair, she then began to brush it to get the tangles out. Once Jordan's hair was brushed she took the curling iron and began to wrap small sections of her sister's hair after a couple of minutes Jordan's long brown hair was in soft bouncy curls.

Once Jordan's hair was finished Erin got some purple nail polish and began painting Jordan's nails.

"Is it almost time to put on my dress?" Jordan asked.

"Almost". Erin replied.

"Can I wear some of your make up?"

"Just a little so I'll do it".

Once her nails dried it was time to put on her dress, Jordan finally has her dress on and she is beautiful.

"How do I look Erin?" Jordan asked.

"You look amazing Jordy". Erin answered.

Erin then pulled her make up kit out and began to put a little purple eyeshadow, a little blush and some lip gloss. "And done Jo you look fantastic".

"I hope dad likes it".

She then put on her silver flats, Jordan then remembered the necklace her father gave her that use to belong to her mother. It was a silver heart locket on a gold chain once she put that on she then reached for her small purple earring studs. "Now I'm perfect". She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Hank was putting on a dark purple dress shirt with some black slacks, he tucked his shirt into his pants. He then reached for his matching tie and began tying it once that was finished he put his suit jacket on.

"Looking sharp pop". Justin said from the doorway.

"It's worth it for Jo". Hank replied.

He then pulled out a pair of black dress socks along with his dress shoes once he had those on he was ready. The father and son then went downstairs Hank waited patiently at the bottom of the steps then Erin appeared at the top.

"You guys ready?" Erin asked.

The guys nodded and she turned her head back to call for her sister. "Jo come on honey".

A moment later Jordan stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her father and older brother. The father and son looked on with smiles and tears in their eyes. Hank couldn't believe his little girl was growing up before his eyes.

"Jo Jo you look amazing". Justin said to his sister.

"Daddy what do you think?" Jordan asked her father.

"Jo you are beautiful". Hank said wiping a tear.

"Dad don't cry".

"Time for pictures". Erin said.

Jordan stood next to her father for one, for another she stood next to her brother, she then was in front of her father and brother.

"Alright you guys go on".

The father and daughter then left off for the dance. It was a 10 minute drive to the school and once they arrived the front of the school was decorated, balloons were tied to the poles. They went inside to the gym where it was fully decorated, there were pink and purple streamers covering the ceiling and walls. Different colored balloons surrounded the gym.

The gym was swarmed with fathers and daughters, some danced, some were talking. The lights in the gym dimed as the first song played Jordan took a hold of her father's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor she took a hold of her father's left and just as Hank took a hold of her right hand and the two began dancing to, Tim McGraw My Little Girl.

Hank was smiling as he danced with his princess, for once it was the two of them. He hadn't spent a lot of time with his little girl the past couple of weeks due to the cases they had, the most he seen her was in the mornings before they left and at nights when she was going to bed. He didn't have anything to worry about at the moment, no criminals, his bosses, no one shooting at him, any of it, he was going to enjoy the time with his little girl.

Jordan held onto her father as they danced, the nine year old was overjoyed that she was able to have these special moments with her father. When she would spend time with him he would end up getting called away on a case but not tonight it would be just the two them.

During the dance the two went over to grab a drink they sipped on some punch as they watched the other fathers with their daughters.

"I'm having a lot of fun daddy". Jordan said.

"I am to Jo". Hank says, smiling down at her.

Jordan saw that pictures were being taken so she looked back up at her father. "Dad could we get our picture taken?"

"Of course sweetheart".

The father and daughter then went over to where the pictures were being taken, once it was their turn Hank stood tall with Jordan by his side. In another one Jordan stood in front of her father holding onto one of his arms. The pictures were then printed and put into an envelope and given to Hank. The dance was almost over when the last song of the night played it was Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. All the fathers and daughters were slow dancing to the song.

The dance was now over and everyone was leaving, when Hank and Jordan left the nine year old had a smile on her face the whole time. During the drive home Jordan had fallen asleep, when they arrived home Hank cut the engine and went to get his baby girl from the back. He carried her in bridal style the front door opened both Erin and Justin looked to see Hank carrying their sister in.

"How was the dance?" Justin asked.

"It was great". Hank replied.

He then took Jordan up to her room just as she began to stir awake. "Dad?" Her voice filled with sleep.

"Hey Jo were home now, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be back to tuck you in". He says in a soft voice.

She nodded as he put her down, Hank then went downstairs while Jordan began changing out of her dress. He then went to get the envelope from the car and came back in.

"What's that?" Erin asked.

"We got some pictures taken at the dance and here they are". Hank replied, taking the pictures out.

Erin and Justin were looking at the pictures from the dance.

"Oh my gosh these are absolutely adorable". Erin commented.

"These are very good pop, now we just need ones from Jo's prom". Justin said.

"Yeah by then she'll have a boyfriend".

"Not happening". Hank said.

"You can't keep her little forever Hank".

"She can grow up Erin but my baby isn't going to date".

She then chuckled as they continued to look at the pictures. Jordan was out of her dress she was wearing a gray t shirt and plaid pajama pants, she went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off and brushed the curls out of her brown hair. Once she was finished she went back to her room and got in her bed, Hank went up to check on his daughter.

The nine year old was almost asleep when the older father came in, he went over to her and she leaped up hugging him tightly. "I had fun tonight daddy, thanks for coming with me".

"You're welcome baby".

He then tucked the blanket around her and kissed her head.

"I love you daddy". Jordan then fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "I love you too honey".

He then went back downstairs and took one of the pictures putting it in the frame. He looked at the picture and gave a soft smile.' _She'll always be my little girl_ '.


	13. Hurt

Jordan- 10

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the city of Chicago, Jordan had turned 10 a couple weeks prior now she was in the daredevil stage. She would climb high trees in the backyard, she would do new tricks on her skateboard. It would freak out the adults in her life because they would be afraid she would get hurt.

Hank was called into deal with a suspect in his on going case, Erin was running errands, so Justin had to watch his sister. He was in the kitchen of the house while Jordan played in the backyard he made sure to keep his eyes on his sister, he then went on the patio for a second when he saw her climbing a tree.

"Jo be careful". Justin called to his sister.

"I will". Jordan replied.

Justin then went back inside to fix the two of them lunch, Jordan was still climbing the tree she was going a bit fast she wasn't up very high but as she was going her foot had slid on one of the branches and fell.

One minute, that's all it was Justin had went back in the house for a minute when he heard a shrill scream coming from his sister. He ran out of the house fast to see his sister lying on the ground crying he quickly ran over to her.

"Jo Jo are you ok?" He voice worried and concerned.

He scanned her over for injuries, a few scrapes, a couple bruises, but those would heal he was worried that she could have broken her arm or worse.

"J-Justin I-it hurts". Jordan cried.

"Jo Jo where does it hurt?"

"M-my side and m-my ar-arm. I-I want daddy".

Justin then whipped his phone out to call for an ambulance while he consoled his sister, a few moments later the siblings heard the sirens so Justin helped his sister up as they went to the front.

The siblings made it to the front Jordan was still crying from the pain in her arm and side, the two female paramedics saw the young girl cradling her injured arm while Justin held her close to him.

"What happened here". The blonde paramedic said.

"My sister was climbing the tree in the backyard and fell". Justin quickly said.

Jordan used her good hand to hold on to her brother while the paramedics examined her.

"Hi sweetie my name's Gabby and this is Shay, can you tell us your name". Gabby says sweetly to the upset girl.

"J-Jordan". Jordan sniffed.

"What hurts Jordan?" Shay asked.

"My a-arm and side".

"Let's get her into the ambo and over to Med". Gabby said.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Justin asked, clearly worried.

"We'll get her into the ambo and have a look".

They went over to the ambulance, Shay got in the driver's seat while Gabby helped Jordan in and Justin followed. Jordan laid back on the stretcher using her good arm to cradle her injured one Gabby had went next to the young girl and began to put an IV in her hand. Justin sat next to his sister brushing her hair back from her face. Gabby looked over to see Justin's worried face.

"She your sister?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I'm watching her while our dad is at work. All I did was look away for a minute that's all". Justin said.

"Accidents happen all the time she'll be alright". She then turned her attention to Jordan who has slightly calmed down. "Alright Jordan can I take a look at your arm".

"Y-yes and you can call me Jo". Jordan said.

"Ok Jo".

Gabby smiled then tried to take her injured arm. When she moved Jordan's arm the ten year old screamed in pain.

"I think it's broken so now I'm going to check your side, if it starts to hurt I'll stop ok".

"Ok".

Jordan reached out for her brother's hand and he gently took a hold of her hand as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm right here Jo Jo, it'll be alright".

Gabby then examined Jordan's side and she gently pushed against her side sending shooting pain through the ten year old's side as she screamed again, squeezing her brother's hand.

"Alright so I believe when Jo fell she broke her arm and bruised some of her ribs". Gabby stated.

"How long will it take for her to heal?" Justin asked.

"For a broken arm that'll take at most 6 weeks to heal, now for her bruised ribs that'll take 3-4 weeks".

A few moments later they arrived to the hospital, when Gabby and Shay were wheeling his sister inside he stayed by her side the whole time.

"Incoming! Dr. Manning!" Maggie called out.

"On it". Natalie said. She then went over quickly. "What do we got".

"Ten year old female fell out of the tree possible broken arm and bruised ribs". Gabby said.

They then brought Jordan to a room and Justin never once left her side.

"Hey Jo wanna tell me what happened today". Natalie says in a gentle voice.

She knew the ten year old from when she was brought in before.

"I was in the backyard climbing the tree, I must have went to fast because I think I missed a branch and fell. I landed on my side and on my arm". Jordan explained.

"Jo I'm gonna take a look at your arm alright sweetie".

"Ok".

Natalie went over to Jordan's injured arm and slightly picked it up and the ten year old let out a loud scream.

"It's ok Jo Jo". Justin comforted.

"Now I'm gonna take a look at your side if it becomes too much I'll stop". She says to the ten year old.

She then looked over her side and began to gently press against it till she found the spot, when she pressed against the injured spot a little Jordan cried out in pain again.

"Let's get some X rays done for your arm and chest to see what we're looking at".

Jordan looked up at her brother with her brown eyes filled with tears and worry. "Justin I want daddy".

"I'll call him and Erin I promise".

"We'll bring Jo up to get the X rays while you call your father". Natalie says.

Justin then looked down at his sister. "You think you'll be ok for a little while by yourself?"

"I guess so".

"Be strong Jo Jo you can do it". He then kissed her head.

The ten year old was then wheeled from the room going to Radiology, Justin was trying to calm down the whole time. He was still a bit shaken from everything but he went out to the front of the hospital pulling his phone out calling Erin first.

Meanwhile

Erin was putting some bags in the backseat of her car just as she shut the door her phone rang with Justin's number.

-Hey Justin, what's going on? Erin got in her car starting it up.

-Erin how fast do you think you can get to Med? Justin replied, in a shaky voice.

Erin then immediately got worried and concerned.

-Justin what happened? Are you ok? Is Jo ok?

-Jo was climbing a tree in the backyard and fell, they're saying she could have a broken arm and bruised ribs.

-I'm on my way, have you called your dad yet?

-No not yet.

-Call him now, I'm on my way.

-Alright.

Erin then hung her phone up and drove to Chicago Med. Justin had just gotten off the phone with Erin now he had to call his father, he looked at his phone screen as his thumb hovered his father's number till he pressed down calling him.

Hank was in his office finishing up his work when his phone began ringing with Justin's number.

-Hey Justin, I'm wrapping up here I should be home soon. Hank says.

-Pop how fast can you get to Med? Justin's voice was still shaky.

When those words left his son's mouth Hank got his car keys and began to run out of his office still talking to his son.

-Are you ok? Is Jo ok? What happened.

-Jo fell out of a tree she could have a broken arm and bruised ribs. Pop I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen.

-Justin calm down we'll discuss this when I get there alright for now take care of Jo.

-I will Pop.

Hank then hung up his phone and ran out to his SUV he started it, turning on the lights and sirens speeding down the streets getting to Med.

Justin was in the hospital waiting for an update on his sister but she was still getting X rays done, Erin had arrived looking around for Justin till Maggie pointed to the waiting room. She ran over to see him holding his face in his hands.

"Justin". Erin says going over to him.

Justin heard his name being called so he turned to see his surrogate sister. "Erin I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen". She then engulfed him in a hug.

"It wasn't you're fault Justin accidents happen, now calm down and tell me what happened".

"I was in the kitchen making lunch for me and Jo, she was in the backyard climbing a tree I went out and told her to be careful. I looked away for a minute, a minute Erin and I heard her scream. She fell out of the tree and I wasn't watching her".

"Look accidents happen everyday, when I would watch Jo all I would do is turn my back for a split second and she did something. She fell a couple of times. Justin she's a kid she's going to get hurt every now and then this one thing doesn't mean it you're fault".

"Try telling that to dad he's gonna flip".

"No he's not, he will be worried".

A few minutes later Hank had arrived he went to Maggie asking for an update on Jordan, she was getting put in the room at the moment after getting X rays done. He then went to find his son, he looked in the waiting room to see Erin consoling him so he went in there sitting next to him. He put a gentle hand on his son's back.

"Hey it's alright Justin". Hank tells his son.

"Dad I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, I took my eyes off her of a minute just a minute and she fell". Justin replied.

"Son it wasn't your fault it was an accident, plain and simple. An accident".

Jordan was in her hospital room getting a cast put on her broken arm, she had stopped crying it was sniffles and whimpers. Natalie had went to check on her.

"Hey Jo how are you doing". She says to the ten year old.

"I'm ok my arm and side hurts but that's to be expected". Jordan replied.

"Could I ask you a question Jo?"

"Sure".

"What made you climb a tree?"

"Well kids at school said they can do it without getting scared so I thought I try it".

"I see. What color would you like for your cast?"

"May I have purple please".

"You most certainly may".

"Dr. Manning could you check to see if my dad's here yet please".

"Yes I can I'll be right back".

Jordan was still getting the cast put on her arm, Natalie was going to find Maggie and found her as she was getting off the phone.

"Hey Maggie is Hank Voight here yet? Jordan's asking for him". Natalie said.

"He's in the waiting room with his son and Erin". Maggie replied.

"Thanks".

Natalie then went to the waiting room to see the three huddled around each other she then went over there getting their attention.

" how's Jo?" Hank asked.

"Jordan indeed break her arm when she fell, she also bruised a few ribs. She is going to have to take it easy for a while and she's gonna need help. Her arm should heal at most 6 weeks now her ribs those will heal in 3-4 weeks". She explained.

"May we see her?"

"Of course".

She then led them up to Jordan's room, when they got there the ten year old was watching tv. The three went inside and Jordan turned her head to see her father, brother, and sister.

"Erin! Daddy!" Jordan said excitedly.

They went over to hug the young girl but was careful of her arm, Jordan wanted to to be held by her father so he kept her tucked into his side.

"Are you alright Jordy?" Erin asked.

"I am now, I only climbed the tree because kids at school did it and they said they weren't scared so I figured I could try it without getting scared". Jordan explained.

"Well after today no more climbing a tree". Hank said.

"I promise".

The small family stayed in Jordan's hospital room talking, laughing, and watching tv. Jordan ended up falling asleep curled into her father's side.


	14. Josh's Visit

Jordan- 8

Jordan was in the living room watching tv just as her older brother, Justin got up from his seat on the couch.

"So Jo what do you want for lunch today?" Justin asked his sister.

"Grilled cheese please".

"Grilled cheese it is kiddo".

He ruffled her hair then went into the kitchen, she went back to her coloring book after a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Justin! There's someone at the door". Jordan called to her brother.

The elder man walked from the kitchen to the front door, he looked out the window to see Josh holding a small gift bag. He sighed knowing he never got along with the man, he also knew that Josh only came around when their father wasn't. He then opened the door.

"Hello Josh". Justin said, his voice held no emotion.

"Justin where's your father?" Josh replied.

"At work, what are you doing here?"

"I can't see my niece?"

"Not when our father isn't here you can't, Josh you know the rules with him you can see Jo when he's around".

"Do you honestly think I care about your father's stupid rules? I see my niece when I want to see her not when your father says I can!"

When Josh raised his voice it caught the eight year old's attention which pissed Justin off.

"Hey you do not come in here and yell, you especially do not yell around Jordan".

"Relax I won't be long after I see her I'm leaving Chicago for a bit".

"You do one thing to hurt her you ain't walking out of here fully intact".

"Just like your father".

Justin growled just as Josh went in to see his young niece, the elder Voight sibling stood in the doorway of the kitchen to keep an eye on both his sister and Josh. Josh turned around and glared over at Justin.

"Do you mind?"

"Actually yeah I do mind". Justin then looked at his young sister. "Jo I'll be in the kitchen kiddo".

"Ok". She said.

"Josh I'll be listening".

Once Justin was back in the kitchen Josh pulled out the small gift bag and pulled a stuffed cheetah.

"I got this for you, I know how much you like cheetahs so I got this for you". Josh says to his niece, handing her the toy.

"Thank you".

Josh's voice got serious but kept it a little gentle. "One day when you're old enough I'll take you away from all this".

"Even from my daddy?" Her voice began to get shaky.

"Yeah I'm gonna take you as far away from here and we'll live somewhere very nice maybe California, Florida, somewhere away from Chicago".

"But I don't wanna go".

"Don't worry we're not leaving now but once you're old enough we'll go somewhere just the two of us".

"No I don't want too, I wanna stay here with Justin, Erin and my daddy".

"I gotta go now but you don't tell anyone what I told you understand me".

Jordan nodded just as Josh got up from the seat, "I mean it Jo you don't tell anybody or else".

Once Josh left the eight year old went to find her brother who just came from the doorway of the kitchen, Justin hoisted his little sister up into his arms holding her. He felt her shaking like a leaf.

"I don't wanna leave Justin, I like it here. Don't let him take me please".

"Don't worry Jo we won't let nobody take you from us, besides he'll have to answer to dad and I don't think he wants to do that".

"He's scared of daddy?"

"You could say that".

"I don't wanna go away".

"You won't ever have to I promise".

"I want daddy".

Justin petted her hair back and kissed her temple. "He'll be home soon Jo Jo but for now let's have some grilled cheese what do you say".

"Can we go to the park after lunch?"

"Sure".

He then set his sister down and pulled his phone out texting his father about Josh's visit and telling him to meet him at the park soon. Justin always hated to see his sister scared or upset he wanted to teach Josh a lesson. He then went back to his sister and the two ate while quietly talking.

Once they were finished Jordan got her jacket and Justin got the house keys, when they were ready the siblings left the house walking to the park. Jordan gripped her brother's hand tightly.

"Justin I don't want to go with Uncle Josh, I don't like him. He's mean". Jordan said.

"You're not going with him Jo Jo not if dad has anything to say about it". Justin said.

"Promise?"

Justin stopped and bent down looking at his sister with a gentle smile he then hooked his pinky finger with her's. "I pinky promise".

Jordan then threw her arms around her brother hugging him tightly. "I love you Justie".

"I love you too Jo Jo".

The two walked the rest of the way to the park and the eight year old dropped her brother's hand going for the swing. Justin chuckled at his sister's actions he went to sit on the bench to wait for their father.

Hank was finished the case they were on he checked his phone to see a text from Justin.

-Meet me and Jo at the park. Need to talk it's important. Justin.

The older man got his jacket and left the office heading to the park, after 10 minutes Hank arrived to see his young daughter playing on the jungle gym and his son watching her he then went to his son sitting next to him.

"Hey Pop". Justin greets his father.

"Hey Justin. What the important thing we need to talk about?"

"Josh showed up not long ago to see Jo, he told her when she's older he's gonna take her away from us".

Hank growled he never liked Josh. He had a relationship with Josh's older sister Anna, even then the two never got along. After Anna was killed in the line of duty working for the FBI, Hank gained custody of Jordan and ever since that day Josh was pissed. He wanted custody of his niece but he didn't get it so he tried to see her as much as he could.

"Daddy!" Jordan called out excitedly.

Hank was broken out of his thoughts when he had heard his baby girl running to him, the eight year old crashed into him and he picked her up effortlessly.

"Hey Jo were you good for your brother today?" Hank asked.

"Yup". Jordan said.

Jordan played for a while longer while the father and son continued the conversation.

"Pop I swear Jo looked scared when that ass said he was gonna take her". Justin said.

"He's not going to take her I'll make damn sure of it". Hank replied.

"I never seen Jo that scared before ever".

The older father always hated to see his children upset, hurt, scared, etc. When he looked at the little eight year old swinging high he couldn't imagine her being taken from him, his children were his world and if anything happened to them that would be his demise.

The time was now six in the evening so the small family had to go home and Jordan was so wore out Hank decided to carry her on his back, by the time they got back to the house the eight year old was passed out. They had pizza for dinner that night, Jordan woke up briefly to eat then went to go change for bed.

Once the dishes were cleaned Hank and Justin went to go check on Jordan, when they got to her door they saw she was in the middle of her bed covered up holding onto one of her books struggling to stay awake so they went in.

"Ready for a story Jo?" Justin asked.

"Yeah". Jordan said sleepily.

Hank took the book and began reading, halfway through the book Jordan was fast asleep. Justin kissed his sister's head then went to his room for the night. Hank stayed there for a moment he kissed her head then whispered.

"Nobody will ever take you from me".


	15. Nurse Jordan

Jordan- 7

One afternoon Jordan was at school she was in the middle of writing when her teacher called her.

"Jo, honey you're being called for early dismissal".

"Ok".

Jordan packed up her stuff and her teacher gave her the rest of her work, when the seven year old was walking down the hall and saw Erin she got really worried. She ran down to her sister with a panicked look on her face.

"Erin what's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Jo you're dad...he got hurt while on a case". Erin replied.

"Is he ok?"

The seven year old got tears in her eyes worried about her father so Erin got know and wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "He's gonna be just fine sweetheart you're dad is the most strongest and toughest person I know, it's nothing too serious I promise".

"Can we see him? Please".

"Of course we can let's go".

The two then headed out of the school heading to Erin's car, they strapped themselves in and headed towards the hospital. Erin looked at her sister as she held her head down trying to hold in her tears.

"It's gonna be alright Jordy, he'll be ok. He just messed up his arm that's all". Erin tried to comfort her.

"I thought it was something bad". Jordan whispered.

"It's ok alright I promise".

The rest of the drive was silent and Erin glanced between the road and her sister.

Hank was on a hospital bed getting his arm checked out, he was in the field and ended up getting shot in his left arm. He didn't like explaining any injuries to a seven year old because he didn't want to scare his little girl. The doctor was still stitching him up when the curtain was opened by Erin with Jordan in front of her, the seven year old still had tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Jo". Hank comforted his little girl.

Jordan then went to his side hugging his side, he carefully wrapped his good arm around her pulling her close. The older father felt his shirt getting wet from his daughter's crying, once the doctor was finished Hank lifted his little girl up with his good arm as she buried her face into his neck.

"It's alright Jo, I'm gonna be ok".

The seven year old didn't answer all she did was kept her head buried into her father's neck as he rubbed her back soothingly he then kissed her head laying his cheek on her hair. "It's ok now baby I promise". He whispered in her ear.

They then headed home, Erin decided to drive while Hank sat in the back with his daughter who was still wrapped around him. When they finally got back to Hank's house they three went inside, Erin started on dinner while Hank was with Jordan. He was finally able to unwrap her from his body.

"Jo, honey I'm alright. My arm will heal". Hank said gently.

"I thought it was worse". Jordan finally spoke.

Hank then pulled his little girl closer to him hugging her. "Jo I want you to listen to me ok sweetheart".

"Ok".

"I will get hurt every now and then but just remember I will always come back to you, Justin, and Erin".

"Promise". Jordan looked at her father, her brown eyes were wide filled with a little fear and hope.

"I promise sweetheart".

Erin them emerged from the kitchen with a gentle smile as she looked down at the seven year old. "You know what'll be fun Jordy".

"What". Jordan replied.

"You can help me take care of your dad. You can be Nurse Jordan".

"Really?"

"Really".

The seven year old then stood up with a smile. "Nurse Jordan at your service".

The two adults chuckled, just then Justin came through the front door. "Pop I just heard, you alright?" His voiced concerned.

"I'm alright Justin beside I got the best nurse to take care of me". Hank replied, giving his little girl a smile.

"First thing is daddy needs his rest so you can lay on the couch". Jordan said.

"Alright Nurse Jordan".

Hank had propped himself up on the couch resting his injured arm on a pillow. Jordan then carefully got next to her father and he used his good arm wrapping it around her, as she snuggled next to him. "Next thing is lots of cuddles". Jordan said.

"No problem sweetheart".

The father and daughter were cuddled up on the couch watching tv while Erin and Justin were in the kitchen quietly talking.

"You know before Jo came I never seen dad so happy before, after mom it killed us all". Justin says.

"I know what you mean". Erin replied.

"Then we got Jo he's been so happy".

"You're happy too. I bet the second you looked at her she had you wrapped around her little finger".

"You're right about that she has us all wrapped around her".

"That might not change".

Once dinner was ready they all ate, they all ate while making small talk. When Jordan was finished she went up to get ready for bed like she always did, the three adults were in the kitchen Hank was going to do the dishes but Erin and Justin stopped him.

"No you don't, you're suppose to be resting Hank". Erin told her surrogate father.

"Yeah pop we got this". Justin says.

"Guys it's just my arm I can still do stuff". Hank tells them.

"Nurse Jordan will say otherwise".

Just then Jordan came down wearing a long sleeve red pajama shirt with the matching pants, she skipped merrily into the kitchen.

"Nurse Jordan the patient here is trying to do the dishes". Erin says playfully.

"Daddy you need to rest your arm that means no doing anything". Jordan playfully scolded her father.

"Alright but it is time for a certain little girl to go to bed though". Hank said.

"Ok".

Jordan then went up to her room when she got settled Hank had entered. "Ready for bed Jo".

"Yup".

He then tucked her in and just as he was about to leave she shot her hand out grabbing his.

"What's wrong Jo". He said, sitting back down.

"Stay with me daddy". Jordan looked at her father with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart".

Hank then propped himself on the twin size bed and once he got comfortable Jordan snuggled into his side laying her head on his chest. Listening to her father's heartbeat slowly lulled the seven year old to sleep.

The older father looked down at his sleeping baby girl to see some of her brown hair was covering part of her face he pushed some hair out of her face then kissed her forehead as he fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Recovery Pt 1

Recovery

*Picks up from Hurt*

Jordan- 10

It's been 3 weeks since Jordan was released from the hospital Hank, Erin, and Justin took turns helping the ten year old. Erin helped her bathe, get dressed and did her hair, Justin and Hank helped her with her school assignments.

Her ribs were almost healed but there was still some pain in it so they made sure to keep an eye on that and her arm. Hank had taken Jordan to get her ribs and arm checked out.

"I want this dumb cast off". Jordan said.

"It's only for a few more weeks Jo, maybe you can get the cast off and get a splint instead". Hank said.

"Dad I can't do anything with this stupid cast".

"You gotta give your arm time to heal Jo".

"I know".

They finally arrived to the hospital and waited for Dr. Manning, after a few minutes she went to the father and daughter.

"Hello Hank, Jo, how are you today". Natalie says.

"Hi, Dr. Manning". Jordan politely greeted the woman.

"Were doing ok Dr. Manning". Hank replied, with a smile.

"Let's go check on your arm Jo".

The ten year old was brought up to Radiology for an x-ray of her arm, once the x-ray was finished they went to the lounge to talk over the results.

"Is my arm ok?" Jordan asked.

"Your arm is healing nicely you might need a couple more weeks till the cast comes off, but when you're cast comes off your arm might be dry, scaly, flaky, or pale. It might smell a little. Jo you're gonna have to take it easy once the cast comes off it's going to take time for your muscles to get back to normal". Natalie explained.

"What can we do to help?" Hank asked.

"The first thing you're gonna want to do is soak her arm in warm water for 20 minutes twice a day do this for the first few days, next you're gonna gently rub the arm in a soft towel you don't want to do it too hard or it'll damage the new skin. You can put lotion on it'll keep your arm soft, it'll speed heal and it stops the itching.

Choose a fragrance-free lotion because perfumes can irritate skin that's delicate or sensitive from being in a cast.

Now as for exercise start off doing gentle movements you will need to rest in between don't over do it. The muscles will be smaller and less effective. If you have trouble the first week we can put your arm in a splint to help. One thing you can try is Occupational therapy".

"What's that?"

"Occupational therapy deals with activities of daily living and involves helping people get back to performing everyday tasks like bathing, dressing, and eating. So you're dad, brother, and Erin could help you with these kinds of things. If you want you can try physical therapy it can help build your strength back in your arm".

"When could I do sports again?"

"Well you can do non-contact sports after 4-6 weeks but for full contact sports that could take 8-12 weeks".

"Anything else we should take into consideration?" Hank asked.

"No I covered everything and Jo no more climbing trees".

"Believe me she won't be climbing anything at all will you Jo". Hank looks at his daughter.

"I promise". The ten year old said.

They thanked Natalie then left heading home and went inside, Jordan went to the living room to see her brother.

"Hey Jo Jo how's your arm". Justin says.

"It's healing fine I should be able to get my cast off in a couple of weeks but I have to take it easy". Jordan answered.

"You do or you'll risk breaking it again".

"Did you ever break your arm?"

"Not my arm but I broke my wrist when I decided to do a new move on my skateboard".

"What happened".

"I was about your age when it happened, I was at the skate park with some friends from school and they were all showing off their new moves on their boards when it was my turn to go I started free styling then as I was coming down I missed the board and fell. Broke my wrist that day it hurt a lot but I learned my lesson that day".

"What was the lesson?"

"Always wear your safety gear or you'll get hurt like I did".

"How come you weren't wearing your gear?"

"Well I wanted to show them I wasn't afraid of anything".

"That's why I climbed the tree because I wanted to prove I wasn't scared".

"No more climbing".

"Don't worry I won't".

Over the next couple of weeks Erin helped Jordan bathe, getting ready for school, Justin and Hank helped her with her school work. It was finally time for the ten year old to get her cast off, Erin and Justin tagged along as support. They waited while Jordan was getting her cast off after what seemed like hours the ten year old finally returned with her cast off her arm.

"How's your arm Jordy?" Erin asked.

"It feels like I can't move it". Jordan answered.

"It's probably just stiff right now once you get to moving it again it'll feel better". Justin says.

When they got home Jordan had soaked her arm like Dr. Manning had said to do, it was a long 20 minutes for the ten year old. Once it was finished Hank took a soft towel and gently dried her arm off, when he finished that he cleaned off the table of the stuff.

"Can I try moving my arm?" Jordan asked.

"Not too much Jo". Hank advised his daughter.

Justin then got his sister a cup of water he brought it to her setting it on the table. "See if you can pick up the cup Jo Jo".

Jordan then took her weak left arm and slowly went towards the cup of water, she slowly started to pick it up her arm was slightly shaking the cup then fell out of her hand spilling the water everywhere.

"I'm sorry". Jordan says quickly.

"It's ok Jo it was an accident". Erin assured her.

"I can't do anything".

"Jo it's gonna take time sweetheart you're not gonna be able to learn in one day". Hank said.

"I'm going to my room".

The ten year old went up the stairs heading to her room while the adults looked. Hank and Erin went to the kitchen to start dinner while Justin went to talk to his sister, he knocked on her door and heard a small 'come in'. When he opened the door he saw his young sister laying on her bed her chin resting on a nearby pillow.

"Jo Jo it's gonna be alright, it'll take you a little while to get your arm back into shape but were gonna help you through this". Justin said.

"Did it take you a while with your wrist?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah it took a while but I had help just like you will. You can't give up after the first try Jo it's going to take time you're not gonna be able to do it the first try".

"So I should take baby steps".

"Exactly don't rush into it or you could damage your arm even more and trust me you don't want that I made that mistake once".

"How?"

"When I got my cast off my wrist I was ready to rush into things, one day I tried lifting something too heavy and did more damage to my wrist. It's ok to be frustrated and angry I was the whole time but over time you will get your strength back in your arm".

"Thanks Justin".

The ten year old used her good arm and hugged her brother. "I love you Justin".

"I love you too Jo Jo".

A/N: A couple notes. First this will be a two parter, second I know nothing of a broken arm or the recovery I went off by what i found. I hope it did alright.


	17. Dark

Jordan- 3

One late night in the Voight household, the house was dark and quiet. Everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. Jordan put up a fight before hand but lost.

The time was 2:30 in the morning, Jordan was stirring in her bed from a nightmare she then awoke with a start. Her brown eyes were widen in fear as she looked around the dark room the only light was the moon shining through the curtain and the pink light coming from the small night light, she pulled her police bear close to her chest for comfort. When she saw a shadow in her room she got a hold of her bear and ran from her room to her father's room.

The toddler knew her father was asleep so she was quiet when she tiptoed in the room, Hank was fast asleep in his bed he was laying on his left side. Jordan then quickly went to her father's side as she shook his arm trying to wake him.

"Daddy, daddy wake up. Wake up daddy". Jordan says, shaking his arm.

Hank awoke with a start as he glanced around and his brown eyes landed on his baby girl, she was shaking a little along with clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"Jo what's the matter sweetheart". Hanks asked in a gentle voice.

"There's a monster in my room daddy I saw it". Jordan whimpered.

That set off alarm bells in the older man's head as he picked her up, he didn't know if it was her young mind running wild or if someone was in her room. Being a cop for years you can never know what to expect. Hank carried Jordan from his room going back to back to her room, Justin woke up and emerged from his room.

"Pop what's going on?" Justin asked, his voice filled with sleep.

"Justin I need you to take Jo for a minute". Hank told his son.

"Everything ok pop?" Justin was now wide awake.

Hank handed his little girl to Justin, the three year old gripped her brother's shirt in her small fist. While Hank went to his daughter's room Justin looked at his sister.

"Jo Jo what's the matter". He asked in a small voice.

"There's a monster in my room I saw it". Jordan replied.

The elder man then understood why his sister was frightened he gently rocked her and kissed her head. Hank looked around the small room trying to find the 'monster'. He then saw a shadow and went to it, it was one of Jordan's toys casting a reflection in the light once it was knocked down the reflection was gone.

He went back out to his children, Jordan was curled into her brother's arms when she saw her father exit her room she took her head off of Justin's shoulder.

"Did you get the monster?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I did sweetheart, the monster's gone". Hanks tells her.

"Can you check for more?"

"Of course".

Hank then went to check under her bed and in her closet, he knew it was her young imagination but he would do anything for his little girl to make her happy and safe. He went back to her and took her from his son, Hank then told his son he can go back to bed he had everything under control.

"Are there anymore monsters?" Jordan asked.

"No more monsters baby, you wanna know a secret". Hank replied, giving her a small smile.

"What".

"The monsters ran when they heard me coming".

"They were afraid of you?"

"That's right the monsters were afraid of me".

"Are the bad guys afraid of you too?"

Hank chuckled. "Yes sweetheart even the bad guys are afraid of me because nobody messes with daddy".

"Can I stay with you tonight daddy?"

"Sure baby".

Hank then carried her to his room as he walked the toddler began to get sleepy and fell asleep on his shoulder, when they got to his room he laid he down in the middle of the bed then got next to her. Jordan sensed her father's presence and curled into his side, Hank saw his baby girl curl into his side he pulled her closer and kissed her head.

The older father stayed awake for a few minutes he then began to close his eyes and fell asleep with one thing on his mind; He'd never let any harm come to his children no matter how old they are.

A/N: I have a new Chicago P.D. story in the works should be up soon. Be on the lookout!


	18. Visiting Dad

*This is takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan- 11

It's been about a month since Hank had went to jail after being busted during an undercover operation, Jordan took it hard when her father and brother were in jail. She began acting out, cutting school, getting into all sorts of trouble, when Erin would drop her off at school she would leave once her sister took off. Some days she went back to Erin's apartment, others she'll go visit her brother or her father.

Erin was slowly beginning to lose her temper with the eleven year old, she got called to Jordan's school more than she got called into work. She knew why her sister was acting out and wished she could help her, Jordan had shut herself off to everyone around her. She won't say much except a few short sentences.

One morning the two girls had gotten ready for the day, Jordan still barely said anything but Erin tried talking with her.

"Jordy please say something". Erin said.

"There's nothing to say Erin". Jordan replied.

"I know how hard it must be for you, to have your dad and Justin in jail".

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"Alright we should go before we're both late".

The two left the apartment when they had gotten in Erin's car the eleven year old put her earbuds in cranking her music up, after a 10 minutes of driving Erin arrived at Jordan's school.

"Bye Erin I'll see you later". Jordan said.

"Have a good day Jo". Erin said.

"You too".

When Jordan hopped out and closed the door she headed for the school just as Erin drove off, when Erin drove off the eleven year old looked around to make sure she was in the clear when she was she ran as fast as she could. She knew where she was going.

Jordan finally arrived to the prison where her father was being held in she went inside. The eleven year old took a deep breath as she headed inside, she walked up to the guard at the front.

"Can I help you". The guard said.

"I'm here to see my father". Jordan replied.

"Name".

"Hank Voight".

Hank was inside his cell lying on his bunk looking at pictures of his children, he sighed sadly. He didn't want Jordan to turn out like himself or Justin, he wants better for her. He set the pictures down and closed his eyes for a moment then a guard was banging on the bars of the cell.

"Voight got a visitor".

Hank got off his bunk going to the cell door when it opened the guard cuffed him and took a hold of his arm taking him to the visitor area. Jordan was sitting down as she waited for her father when she heard people coming she lifted her head and saw a guard bringing her father, a smile appeared on her face.

When Hank saw his eleven year old daughter his eyes almost popped out of his head, when they were in the room Jordan bolted to hug her father.

"No touching the prisoner". A guard said.

"Sorry". Jordan said.

She then went to sit back down while Hank had to be cuffed to the table.

"Hi daddy". Jordan said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here? Where's Erin?" Hank replied, his voice was gentle but firm.

"I wanted to see you dad I miss you. Erin's at work I came by myself".

"I miss you too sweetheart but that doesn't mean you can come here by yourself, what if something had happened?"

"I just wanted to see you that's all".

Hank couldn't stand to see his little girl in so much emotional pain, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything's gonna be ok. What killed him was when tears were started to pool in Jordan's brown eyes and began streaming down her face.

"Come here Jo".

The eleven year old went to sit next to her father she buried her face into the blue shirt, Hank felt the shirt getting damp but he didn't care. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and comfort her the most her could do is kiss the top of her head and rest his cheek on her head.

"It'll be alright Jo I promise". Hank comforted his daughter.

After she had calmed down she wiped her face.

"I don't know when I'll get out Jo but when I do, I'm coming home to you. What do I always tell you".

"You'll always come home".

"Jo promise me you will never do something like this again".

"I promise daddy".

Jordan watched the guard take her father back to his cell it took all her might not to chase after them and hug her father, the eleven year old made her way to the bus stop as she headed back to Erin's apartment.

Meanwhile

Lindsay had just finished a call and sighed, she was tired and frustrated. Her cell phone began ringing with Jordan's school.

-This is Erin Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Ms. Lindsay, this is the principal over at Chicago Elementary. Is Jordan out sick today?

-She was fine when I dropped her off this morning, why is everything ok?

-She wasn't in any of her classes today.

-I'll find her thanks for the call.

She hung up with the school and called Jordan. "Come on Jo where the hell are you". She muttered.

Jordan was finally back at Erin's apartment she locked the door and went to her room, the young girl laid on her bed burying her face in a pillow as the tears came. On the nightstand her phone began ringing with Erin's number she reached over picking it up and answered it.

-Hey Erin. Jordan replied, her voice was raspy.

-Jo, honey what's wrong? Erin had became concerned at hearing her sister's voice.

-C-can you come home please?

-Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes.

-And Erin could you get some pizza and ice cream please.

-Of course Jordy, you stay in the apartment and don't let anyone in.

-Ok, I love you Erin.

-Love you too Jordy.

Jordan then went into the drawer and pulled out some pictures, they were pictures of her with Hank, her brother, and Erin. One was of her fifth birthday, she had wanted to go to the zoo. She was on her father's shoulders smiling, Justin was on her right, Erin on her left.

Another picture was one of her and Hank from her father daughter dance, tears began pooling once again. She missed her father and brother terribly even though it's been a month it feels like a year too her, the tears went down her cheeks and onto the pictures. The eleven year old then put on one of her father's larger shirts and brought Justin's blanket close to her.

Erin then arrived back to her apartment with the pizza and ice cream, she opened her door and closed it setting the stuff down.

"Jo? Sweetheart I'm home. Jo". Erin called out.

She searched the apartment and when she had went to her sister's room the door was cracked open, Erin saw her sister wearing one of Hank's shirts and cuddling Justin's blanket. It killed her to see Jordan in emotional pain and she couldn't do anything to help her, Erin then knocked on the door.

"Jordy can I come in". Erin says gently.

Jordan looked over at her door to see her sister there, she nodded as Erin entered the room taking a seat next to her as she turned on her side.

"I know you ditched school they called me, wanna tell me where you went".

"I miss dad and Justin, after you dropped me off at school I went to see dad in jail".

"Jo why didn't you ask me to bring you? I would have taken the day off".

"Wasn't really thinking I guess. Nobody gets it Erin, not the kids at school or the teachers, nobody knows what it's like to have their dad and brother in jail at the same time".

"You wanna know a secret Jo?"

"Yeah".

"Before I was born my father had went to jail, so I never had my father in my life but when I was 15 your dad and his wife had taken me in. He is the only father figure I had in my life and Justin is like my little brother who I will always look out for. And you are my little sister who I will look out for".

"Are you mad at me? For ditching school and going to see dad by myself".

"I'm not mad but you are grounded for three days".

"Fair enough, can we have pizza and ice cream now".

"Absolutely".

The two sisters went out to the living room and began eating the pizza while talking.

A/N: This will have a second part


	19. Carwash

Jordan- 4

It was a hot summer day in Chicago, Hank was out running errands he had Jordan with him. The toddler was in the back in her booster seat singing along to her music that was playing through the radio, Hank looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as he saw his little girl singing.

"Jo I got one more stop before we go home, alright sweetheart". Hank tells his daughter.

"Where daddy". Jordan replied.

"The carwash".

"What's that?"

"You know how you get a bath".

"Yeah".

"Well the car needs a bath to get all clean again".

"Oh ok".

The four year old went back to her singing her songs, Hank smiled when he saw her singing and dancing in the booster seat. The two arrived at a local car wash, after a few more minutes they got to the entrance of the car wash. When the car entered it scared Jordan, the toddler unbuckled her car seat and hid on the floor.

"Jo it's alright sweetheart, the car is getting cleaned". Hank said gently.

"It's scary daddy". Jordan whimpered.

The four year old kept peeing her head up to see if they were finished yet, once they were out Jordan got up off the floor and strapped herself back into her booster seat. "That was scary daddy, it was dark in there".

"It wasn't gonna hurt you baby".

"I don't wanna go back".

Hank then had an idea next time, the father and daughter arrived back to the house. Jordan unbuckled herself from the booster seat Hank opened the door for her, the toddler ran into the house. Justin heard the door open from the kitchen he saw his young sister.

"There's my Jo Jo, how was your day squirt". Justin said, picking up his sister.

"The carwash was scary Justie, it was dark". Jordan says to her brother.

"Jo it won't hurt you, the car was just getting a bath. It wasn't gonna hurt you, nothing won't ever hurt you not with me or daddy around".

"Promise".

"I promise Jo Jo".

A week later

Hank had taken Jordan out for the day and decided to go along with his idea, he went to the car wash again and Jordan looked at her father. Her eyes were widened in fear and worry.

"No daddy not again". Jordan said.

"It'll be alright Jo I promise". Hank said.

He then reached into the back and unbuckled her from the booster seat, Hank sat his little girl in his lap as they were going through the car wash. Jordan hid her face in her daddy's shirt but kept looking as they went through the car wash.

"See Jo it's not scary". Hank said.

"So it wasn't going to eat us?" Jordan asked.

Hank chuckled. "No sweetheart it wasn't gonna eat us".

"Can we have pizza for dinner daddy?"

"Of course we can sweetie".

He then quickly strapped the four year old back in the booster seat and drove to the nearest pizza shop.

A/N: I got this inspiration from a self experience, when i was younger i would be terrified of going in a car wash so one day when my parents brought me my dad had sat me in the driver seat with him and i got over my fear.


	20. My Hero

Jordan- 8

Jordan was in her room at her desk struggling with an essay she had to do for school, Justin was in the kitchen making her a snack while Hank and Erin were at work. Once he was finished he went to the bottom of the steps calling for her.

"Jo time for your snack". Justin called to his sister.

"Coming!" Jordan calls back.

The eight year old dropped her pencil going downstairs to have her snack, the whole time she was thinking about her essay. Justin set some fruit slices out then got some water for the two.

"So Jo how was school today". Justin says, setting the water down.

"It was ok, my teacher is having us write an essay". Jordan replied, taking a strawberry.

"What's it about?"

"A hero, but I don't know what a hero is".

"What a hero is Jo, a hero is a person who is courageous, brave, noble, and strong. People look up to heros all the time because they admire them. They help people, protect people, fight for people".

"You mean like Batman?"

"Yeah like Batman but all heros wear different things. A doctor is a hero and they wear scrubs and a coat. A doctor helps people who are hurt or sick. A firefighter is a hero and they wear protective gear, they risk their lives to help other people all sorts of situations. Police officers are heroes because they go out everyday and bring all the bad guys in off the streets".

"Like daddy and Erin do".

"Exactly. Heroes are everyday people Jo, some are doctors, firefighters, police officers, paramedics, lawyers. Soldiers are heroes too, there are people in another country fighting for us and fighting for our freedom. Those people are protecting us everyday and night they are over there".

"Daddy, Erin, and Uncle Alvin are heroes".

"I would say so because they go out everyday to help get the bad guys off the streets so they don't hurt anyone".

Jordan then ran from the table up to her room to finish her essay with no problem, the eight year old picked up her pencil and began writing. After about 15 minutes she was finished her essay she read it over and headed downstairs the front door was then opened by Hank and Erin followed him.

"Daddy! Erin!" Jordan says excitedly, running to them.

"There's my baby girl, how was school Jo". Hank said.

"It was good".

"Hey Jordy". Erin greets her sister.

"Whatcha holdin kiddo". Hank notices the piece of paper.

"This is my essay for school, Justin helped me with it".

"Can Erin and I read it".

"Yeah".

The two then began to read it as Jordan stood in front of them.

 _My Hero. By Jordan Voight_

 _A hero is a person who is courageous, brave, noble, strong. A hero is someone who is admired by other people for what they do. They help people, protect people, and fight for people. Heroes come in many different forms such as a doctor, a nurse, a firefighter, police officers, and lawyers._

 _One of my heroes in my life is my dad, my dad is my hero because he's a police officer. He goes out everyday and helps take the bad guys off the streets. My dad puts his life on the line to help other people. Sometimes when he goes out I get scared he won't come home but I know deep down it's his job to help and protect people. Every morning when I see him put his badge on I know he's going out again to save the city from whatever bad guys that are out there. My dad doesn't wear a costume to show he's a hero, he wears regular clothes. He wears a badge. He knows the risk everyday of going out doing what he does and he'll continue to do it. My dad is a brave, courageous, strong, and admirable, he's one of the many people who goes out to help and protect the people of Chicago. His job never stops because he also protects me, my brother, and my sister. My dad maybe a regular person but some heroes are regular people they just wear different costumes but they all have the same goal; Help people, protect people, and fight for people._

Erin and Hank had tears in their eyes they quickly wiped them then looked down at the eight year old who had an anxious look on her face.

"Did you like it?" Jordan asked.

"Jordy that was one of the best things I've ever read". Erin comments.

"You really think so?"

"I know so".

"What'd you think daddy, did you like it?"

Hank picked his little girl up hugging her then kissing her head. "I loved your essay Jo and I love you so much sweetheart".

"I love you too daddy and you'll forever be my hero".


	21. Jordan's birth

Anna who was now 9 months pregnant with her's and Hank's little girl, she was on the couch watching tv while snacking on some fruit. Hank was at work and Justin stayed with Anna incase she went into labor. She was about a week overdue, she was tired and sore all she wanted to do was have her little girl already. As she was watching tv she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, Anna didn't think anything of it until the pain kept getting worse.

"Justin! Justin!" Anna called out.

The elder man heard his father's girlfriend call out in pain as he rushed into the room in a panic. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"I...think...the...baby's...coming".

"Alright we'll get you to the hospital, is you're bag packed?"

"Yes...it's...in...the...nursery".

He quickly ran up getting the bag just as Anna was getting up but the pain was getting to be worse. "Justin!"

"Alright come on".

He helped her out to the car then ran to the driver seat, he then started the car and sped down the street. As Justin was driving Anna pulled her phone out calling Hank.

Hank was in his office when his cell phone rang and saw Anna's number on the caller ID.

-Hey everything ok. Hank answered.

-Hank...it's time. Anna replied.

-Time for what?

-The baby...she's coming.

-Where are you right now? Hank was getting his leather jacket on.

-Justin's taking me to the hospital, I don't want to have her without you.

-I'm on my way.

-I can't wait to meet our little girl.

-Me too.

Hank hung the phone up and rushed out of the office, a proud smile was on his face as he was about to become a father for the second time this time to a little girl.

Justin and Anna arrived to Chicago Med, he rushed out of the driver seat going around to Anna helping her out. He helped her to the entrance, a nearby nurse saw and went to them.

"Is everything ok". The nurse said.

"My step mother's in labor". Justin replied.

"Can you walk". The nurse asked Anna.

"Yeah". Anna replied.

Just as they were walking Anna felt something wet going down her legs, she looked down to see water. "My water just broke".

"I'll get you a wheelchair and we'll get you inside".

The nurse went and got a wheelchair, Anna sat down and put her hands on top her big stomach soon she was gonna meet her baby girl. Anna was being admitted to a room, Justin waited on his father. He then waited in the room with Anna

Hank arrived to the hospital in record time, he ran inside and got the room number for Anna. He ran down to her room, he knocked on the door getting the attention of his girlfriend and son.

"Pop you made it". Justin said, hugging his father.

"Of course I made it, I couldn't miss the birth of my little girl now could I?" Hank asked, chuckling.

He then made his way over to his girlfriend, Hank kissed her head and put his head on her growing stomach. "How are my girls doing?"

"I'm ready for our girl to finally come already". Anna said.

As the day went on Anna's contractions were getting stronger and stronger causing her to scream in pain. "Ahhhhh! Hank you're never touching me again!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart".

"Hank I'm going to kill you!"

"Just as long as I see my little girl first".

Anna was now fully dilated enough to give birth so they moved her to the delivery room with Hank in tow. She was laid on the bed her feet apart, her breathing became heavy as she kept screaming.

"Take a deep breath Anna, you got this". Hank tried to comfort her.

"Shut up Hank before I break your hand". Anna yelled.

The doctor then got to work with helping Anna. "Alright Anna, I want you to give me a good push".

Anna took a hold of Hank's hand as she began to push, she screamed in pain so she squeezed Hank's hand tightly. She stopped pushing and took a deep breath.

"Anna I need you to push again".

"I can't...this hurts...too much".

"Hey you can do this, I know you can". Hank said softly.

She then gave another push and screamed again, Anna tightened her hand around Hank's. Hank didn't mind the pain in his hand, he'd do anything for Anna and his new baby girl.

"I can see the head now, just a few more pushes".

"Hank...I'm going...to...break you're arm". Anna glared at him.

"Whatever makes you feel better". He chuckled.

Once again Anna pushed which caused her to scream louder, she stopped and took another deep breath.

"Alright I see the baby, Anna I need one big good push".

After taking another deep breath she gave the biggest push she could, Anna screamed in pain. A moment later crying was heard as the doctor got the baby out.

"Congratulations it's a girl".

"You did an amazing job". Hank said, kissing Anna's head.

"Would you like to cut the cord dad?"

"Absolutely".

Hank went over to cut his newborn daughter's umbilical cord, he smiled down at the small baby who was still wailing and throwing her arms around. She had a little mop of brown hair that matched her mother. A nurse then took the baby to get cleaned off and checked out.

Anna was exhausted she was ready to pass out but she wanted to hold her little girl, a nurse then brought the baby over. The baby had been cleaned of the blood, she was wearing a diaper, a little pink hat and was wrapped in a blanket. Anna took a hold of her beautiful little girl.

"Hey there sweet girl, I'm your mommy. I will always love you". Anna cooed.

Hank smiled down at his girlfriend and newborn, he gently took his index finger and caressed the baby's cheek.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah".

Hank then carefully took a hold of his little girl into his arms and slowly began rocking her.

"Hi there sweetheart, I'm your daddy. When you're older if any boy tries to hurt you me and your brother will have a word with them". Hank says.

"Really Hank". Anna gave a small smirk.

"She's not dating till she's thirty".

"If you say so".

The tiny baby threw her tiny arm out grabbing a hold of Hank's finger making Anna smile. "I see she's already a daddy's girl".

"She'll always be my little girl".

They went back to the room, Anna was fast asleep while Hank walked around the room holding his newborn daughter. Justin gave a small knock on the door peeking his head in.

"Hey come meet your sister". Hank told his son.

Justin entered the room walking over to his father, he saw his new baby sister. He smiled as he gently took his finger over her cheek.

"You guys come up with a name for her yet?" Justin asked.

"Not yet".

"I like the name Jordan".

"Jordan".

When the small baby heard the name she smiled up at the two men.

"I think she agrees with the name Pop".

"Jordan Voight, I like it".

"You'll be my little Jo Jo".

"Wanna hold her?"

Justin nodded and carefully took a hold of his little sister, Jordan let out a small cry at being moved from her father's arms.

"Hey hey it's ok Jo Jo, I'm your big brother. I'll always protect you no matter what". Justin coos.

After a little while Justin went home to change and get something to eat, Anna was still asleep, Hank was wide awake in a rocking chair as he held his little girl close to his chest rocking her to sleep.

"I'll always protect you Jordan, no matter what. If anyone ever tries to hurt you then they'll deal with me, you'll be safe forever sweetheart I promise. Nobody messes with your daddy and gets away with it". Hank whispers.

Jordan was fast asleep on her father's chest as he kept rocking her.

A/N: I know nothing about labor or giving birth, I used what information from when my sister gave birth to my niece and what I found online.


	22. Recovery Pt 2

*Picks up from Hurt and Recovery Pt 1*

Over the next few weeks Jordan had been doing small exercises with her arm, she felt her arm slowly regaining strength. One afternoon while Erin and Hank were at work, Justin was watching his sister she was in the kitchen getting a snack while her brother was at the table looking over her homework. Jordan was getting a cup of juice, as she was carrying the glass her arm was still shaking and weak the glass ended up falling out of her hand shattering on the floor.

"Dang it". Jordan said.

Justin heard the glass shatter and ran to the kitchen to see his young sister getting the broom and dustpan cleaning it. "Jo what happened".

"I was getting some juice and the glass fell out of my hand".

"You could have asked me to get it".

"I wanted to do it myself, I have to try and get my arm back to normal".

The elder man knew his sister wanted to be independent and understood where she was coming from. "I'll clean this up and get you something, you have work to do".

"Thanks Justin".

"Anytime kiddo".

While Justin was cleaning Jordan went back to her homework, the whole time she was trying to move her arm around. Her arm was still stiff a little but had gotten some strength back. Once she was finished her work the ten year old had an idea.

"Justin I'm gonna go clean my room". Jordan told her brother.

"Um ok I'll be down here if you need any help". Justin replies.

"Alright".

The ten year old ran up the stairs to her room. "Jo no running!" Justin called.

"Sorry".

When Jordan got to her room, she got to work the first thing she was gonna do is make the bed. She had took the pillows from her bed and set them in her chair, the ten year old fixed the the sheet on the bed. Jordan used her weak arm and pulled the sheet till it covered the corner of the bed, she then did it to the other parts till the sheet was on the bed perfectly. Next she moved onto her blanket she threw it over the bed and began fixing it using her weak arm, once the blanket was perfect the pillows were thrown on the bed and fixed. The ten year old smiled as she saw her bed made.

She then went downstairs for the vacuum cleaner, Justin was watching tv when he had heard a banging noise that came from the steps.

"Jo whatcha doin?" Justin asked his sister.

"Getting the vacuum so I can clean my floor". Jordan answered.

"Need some help?"

"I got it".

Justin knew his sister was strong and freeminded, she'd set her mind to anything and was determined to finish it. Hank arrived home to see his son watching tv and heard the vacumm up in his daughter's room.

"Is Jo cleaning her room?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, she's working on getting her arm strength back". Justin replied.

Hank went to go see his daughter, her door was shut so he knocked on it then opened it. "Jo? Can I come in sweetheart".

"Yeah I just finished".

He entered the room to see that it was a lot cleaner, the bed was neatly made. The floor was cleaned from all the dirt.

"You did all this with your arm?"

"Yeah I want it to get it back to normal so I thought I'd clean my room, figured it'd be good for my arm".

Hank smiled at his daughter's free spirited mind and fighting attitude, he knew his daughter wouldn't give up on anything after setting her mind to it.

Over the next few week Jordan finally had strength back in her arm and was back to normal.


	23. Teething

Jordan- 8 months old

Early one morning Hank awoke to hearing his baby girl crying from her nursery, he walked from his room to the nursery. Jordan was crying and swinging her tiny arms. He then reached down picking her up and began rocking her gently.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart, what's the matter". Hank says softly, as he bounced her.

Jordan wailed louder as Hank hoisted her up some more, he felt her forehead and noticed she was warm. He then went to Justin's room to wake him up.

"Justin wake up, wake up son". Hank said.

"Hmm". Justin mumbled.

"Justin I need you up".

Justin awoke with a start and looked at his father through his blurry eyes. "What's wrong Pop".

"Your sister is running a fever, I think she might be teething. I need you to watch her while I go out and get her some stuff".

Hank watched his son get up from the bed and gently took a hold of his sister and began rocking her, Jordan was still fussy and crying. After Hank had left Justin was walking around the living room bouncing his baby sister.

"It's alright Jo Jo, shh it's ok. It's alright Jo you're gonna be ok". Justin soothed his sister.

Jordan used her small hands to grab hold of her brother's shirt, she let out small whines and whimpers.

"You're alright Jo Jo, I gotcha kiddo, you're big brother's gotcha".

Justin went to get his sister one of the pacifiers they had in the freezer and gave it to his sister, when the baby took a hold of the pacifier she began to suck on it and that helped the pain a little

Hank was the a 24 hour pharmacy grabbing some baby tylenol, orajel, some extra teething rings. Once he paid for the stuff he left heading back home so he can tend to his baby. It killed him to see his little girl in pain he never liked to see either of his children in pain.

He arrived back to his house and when he walked in he saw Justin still bouncing Jordan, Hank could hear his little girl still whining in pain. Justin heard the front door open and closed, he looked over to see his father holding a plastic bag. While Hank was getting the stuff out Justin continued to sooth his sister.

"It's alright Jo Jo, you're ok. Dad's right here with some medicine for you".

Hank read the directions for the baby medication, he gave her the medicine. He then went to the kitchen and washed his hands a moment later he returned to the living room and pulled the baby orajel from the bag. He put some on his finger then rubbed it on his baby girl's sore gums. Jordan felt some relief she then wanted to be held by her father as she threw her arms out to him. The two men chuckled as Justin handed his sister over to their father.

"That better sweetheart, you feel better now". Hank says, bouncing his baby girl.

The infant did feel some relief as she snuggled into her father's chest, she closed her eyes as she tried to go sleep. Hank continued to gently rock and bounce her as she fell asleep. The rest of the day quickly went by, around dinner time when Hank tried to have Jordan eat some of her baby food. She ate a few bites of her baby food before she had enough, he then made her a warm bottle and gave that to her. Jordan took a hold of the bottle's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it drinking the warm formula.

Before Hank put his little girl to bed he rubbed some more orajel on her sore gums, he was walking her around the nursery trying to put her to sleep and she was close to sleep. Just as he was about to set her in the crib Jordan wailed loudly and Hank picked her back up.

"Alright Jo, I won't put you in there". Hank said.

He then had an idea Hank walked from the nursery to his room, he fixed the pillows on one side of his bed. He laid Jordan down in the middle then laid next to her pulling the covers up to them, the older father was on his side as he watched his little princess go to sleep. He took his index finger and gently caressed her cheek, a smile appeared on his face. Hank then kissed her temple, after a few minutes of watching his daughter sleep he then fell asleep for the night.


	24. Reunited

*Picks up from Visiting Dad*

Hank had gotten out of jail, he was walking and pulled his phone out calling someone. "Erin it's me".

Meanwhile

Erin was at her apartment with Jordan, she had the day off so she decided to spend it with her sister. She knew that the eleven year old was still having a hard time dealing with having Hank and Justin in jail. She was pulled from her thoughts by hearing her phone ring.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin it's me. Hank's voice came on.

-Hank? You got out?

-I'm out, would you mind meeting me somewhere I wanna see Jo.

-Of course. Where?

She wrote the address of a diner then went to see her sister, Erin saw the door of Jordan's room was ajared and saw her laying on her bed reading something.

"Jo get dressed we're going somewhere". Erin says.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked, looking at her sister.

"It's a surprise".

Jordan got up from her bed and went to her closet and decided on a purple shirt, a pair of blue jeans and her sneakers. Once she was finished she asked Erin to do her hair.

"Erin can you give me a hint". Jordan said.

"Nope, it's gonna be a surprise". Erin replied.

Erin took the brush and began brushing Jordan's long brown hair, she parted the hair into two even sides. She was brushing one of the sides and began braiding it and did the same thing to the other side. Once Jordan's hair was finished Erin grabbed her wallet and keys, the two girls left the apartment heading to the diner.

After arriving at the diner the two stood outside waiting, Erin had Jordan in front of her keeping her hands on her shoulders scanning around looking for Hank. She knew this would be the best surprise Jordan will get, her phone buzzed with a text message.

-Look to the left, I'm walking down the street now. Hank.

Erin looked to the left and saw Hank walking down, she smiled then bent down to whisper in Jordan's ear. "Jo look to the left to see who's coming".

Jordan got confused but complied she looked to the left to see a bunch of people but one stood out, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Daddy!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

The eleven year old ran as fast as she could, Hank saw his little girl running straight towards him he got down on one knee holding his arms wide open. Jordan crashed into her father hugging him tightly.

"There's my baby girl". Hank said.

"I missed you so much daddy". Jordan says.

"I missed you too sweetheart, I missed you so much".

Hank hoisted his little girl up holding onto her, the past few months have been hell for him. Not being able to see either of his children that's worse than being in prison, he wouldn't see Justin for a while longer but to be with his young daughter that had gave him some comfort.

Jordan held onto her father with no intentions of letting him go, it may have been a few months but it felt like a year without him. There was so many things he missed out on the past few months and she was excited to tell him.

Erin watched as the father and daughter held onto each other, a smile appeared on her face. She was glad that Hank was out of jail and he'd be there for Jordan now. After what seemed like hours, Hank pulled away from his little girl setting her down. Jordan had taken a hold of her father's hand, she was afraid if she let go of her father he'd disappear again or go back to jail.

"It's good to see you Hank". Erin said.

"It's good to see you too Erin. I can't thank you enough for taking care of Jo the past few months". Hank replied.

"Not a problem".

They all went to the diner and had lunch, while they waited on their food Hank looked over at his little girl and tucked some hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe in just a few months how much she's grown up.

"Dad I'm on the soccer and basketball team at school". Jordan said.

"Are you now?" Hank replied.

"Yup, our soccer games are every Saturday. And this Saturday if we win we go to the championships".

"I'll make sure to be there sweetheart".

"There was a science fair at school and I got first place, I can't wait to show you my ribbon".

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart".

"Also I got straight A's on my report card".

It killed Hank on the inside to hear how much he missed out on the past few months, he wanted to be there for Jordan. He wanted to watch her grow up and to make sure she didn't make the same mistakes he and Justin made, Hank will make damn sure he's there for Jordan no matter what he had to do.

After they ate lunch the trio went back to Erin's apartment and Jordan rushed to her room to grab all her stuff she wanted to show her father. Erin made a pot of coffee as Hank sat down.

"Erin I can't thank you enough for watching Jo these past few months, it means a lot to me". Hank spoke.

"You're welcome besides I got something for you". Erin said.

She went and got a stack of dvds giving them to Hank, he looked at the stack and then to his surrogate daughter.

"Here is everything I recorded for you, every soccer game, every basketball game, the science fair, all of it. I made sure to record it for you to make sure you saw how amazing Jo is and so you wouldn't miss anything. There's a few of her shooting the winning goal at her games".

Jordan then emerged from her room with the ribbon from the science fair along with her recent progress report and report card from school. "Here dad I got it for you".

Hank took the ribbon and the two pieces of paper from his daughter, he felt his heart ache with pain. He wasn't there to see his daughter win the science fair or to see her basketball or soccer games but after today he was.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart, I'll be at your other games I promise". Hank said.

"Can we watch the dvds when we get home?" Jordan asked, her voice full of excitement.

"You bet we can".

After a little while Hank had took Jordan home, he left some of her stuff at Erin's but took the set of dvds. Once the father and daughter got home Jordan was excited about watching the dvds with her father so she can show him everything. Hank entered the house and breathed in the air of freedom, he saw his daughter in the kitchen making popcorn. He then went to the fridge and pulled a couple sodas out for them, he also saw that he had to go to the grocery store soon.

Once the popcorn was finished and the drinks were set out, Jordan popped in the first dvd of the set. It was of her first soccer game of the season. Hank threw his arm around his little girl pulling her close to his side as they watched it. It was the last half of the game and with the final seconds on the clock Jordan shot the winning goal.

"I shot the winning goal here dad". Jordan told her father.

"That's my girl". Hank praised her.

She put in the next one which was her first basketball game and pointed out her winning shot of that game. Jordan ended up falling asleep curled up into her father's side so Hank took her up to her room and laid her down, he then covered her up with the comforter.

"Sweet dreams baby". Hank whispered.

He then kissed her head and quietly left her room leaving the door ajared, Hank went back downstairs and continued to watch the dvds. As he watched the videos he couldn't believe how many games he missed, how many winning shots Jordan scored, what made him smile is what Jordan said at the end of all the videos.

"This is for you dad! This is you Justin!" Jordan's voice came on.

The eleven year old smiled on the video and was cheered by her team mates and Erin, he wished he could have been there for her all those times.

Once he finished all the dvds he put them away in a safe place, before Hank went to bed he locked the house up and went up to check on Jordan one last time. He peeked in the room to see the blanket on the floor so he quietly went in and covered her with the blanket. Jordan stirred a little and was able to see her father through blurry eyes.

"Dad?" Jordan asked sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep Jo". Hank whispered.

"Stay with me? Please".

"Ok sweetheart".

Hank laid on the bed just as Jordan laid her head on her father's chest, he then put a protective arm his little girl. He kissed the top of her head and held her as she slept peacefully.


	25. Where's Mommy? Mother's Day

Jordan- 7

Jordan was seven and the apple of her daddy's eye. One spring afternoon Hank was at home while Just was getting his sister from school, he was in the middle of cooking when he heard the front door open then sobbing. He turned the stove off and went out to see Justin carrying Jordan who was crying into his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong". Hank spoke.

"Jo, dad's here". Justin whispered to her.

The upset seven year turned her head back to see her father, Justin had set her down on her feet and she ran over to him hugging his waist burying her face into her father's shirt. Hank then lifted her up into his arms as he rocked her.

"Alright Jo shh it's ok, it's alright. Shh sweetheart everything's ok, everything's alright baby shh calm down". Hank soothed her.

After a few minutes the seven year old had stopped crying and asked a question. "Daddy, how come I don't have a mommy?"

That caught Hank and Justin off guard, the older father didn't want to tell her but he knew sooner or later she'd be asking about her mother. Hank then sat his daughter down and took a seat beside her just as Justin did.

"Jo you know how I'm a police officer and I take the bad guys to jail". Hank started.

"Yeah". Jordan says.

"Well you're mommy was a special type of police officer, she took bad guys to jail too. But one day she got hurt really bad and she died, you're mommy died a hero Jo. She took down more bad guys than I did".

The two men knew explaining death to a seven year old wasn't easy at all.

"You're mom was the best Jo Jo, she was a hero like dad. She protected a lot of people and us so nobody would ever hurt you". Justin said.

"Did she love me?"

"Of course she did sweetheart, your mother loved you more than anything in the whole world". Hank spoke.

"There's a picnic at school for mothers and daughter, I don't have a mommy".

It broke the two men's hearts to hear the seven year old say that, Jordan then went up to her room and closed the door.

"I didn't wanna tell her that". Hank spoke.

"Pop she was gonna start asking questions sooner or later, I just didn't know she'd ask now". Justin replied.

"I have an idea".

Over the next few days it pained Hank and Justin to see Jordan depressed after finding out about her mother. When the day of the mother daughter picnic Jordan sat at an empty by herself with her head down just then Trudy and Meredith sat down with her.

"Hi Jo". Trudy said.

"Hey Jo". Meredith says.

"Hi Aunt Trudy, hi Aunt Meredith". Jordan replied.

"You're dad told us about the picnic and thought we could join you. We may not be your mommy but we're your godmothers, you shouldn't be alone today".

"Thank you Aunt Trudy, thank you Aunt Meredith".

"Anything for you sweetie". Trudy said.

"You're welcome honey". Meredith says.

The whole day Jordan spent time with her godmothers, she knew one thing she may not have her mom around but she has two amazing godmothers.


	26. Easter

Jordan- 3

It was early April, one warm spring afternoon Hank had went grocery shopping with Justin and Jordan. Justin decided to carry his sister through the store while their father got the shopping done, when they got to the candy aisle the toddler was fascinated by all of the Easter baskets.

"Justie look at all the pretty baskets". Jordan says.

"They are pretty aren't they". Justin said.

"Do you think if I'm good the Easter bunny will bring me one?"

"As long as you're good".

Hank was nearby and heard the conversation, a smile appeared on his face and an idea popped inside his head. They continued to shop till Jordan saw something to dye eggs.

"Daddy, can we get this?" Jordan asked, pointing at an egg dying kit.

"Sure sweetheart". Hank replied, giving a smile.

He took the egg dying kit off the shelf, after getting a few more things the family headed to check out. They headed out to the car, Justin quickly strapped his sister into her car seat while Hank loaded the car. The father and son knew it was getting close to Jordan's nap so they had to get home soon.

Once back the the house Justin brought his sister inside and turned on cartoons for her, Hank began to bring the groceries in. After all the groceries were brought in and put away, the small family had a quick lunch of grilled cheese and soup. Jordan was beginning to get fussy.

"Jo it's time for a nap". Hank says, bouncing her.

The toddler was still fighting going to sleep, Hank was sitting in the rocking chair in Jordan's room he sat down and began singing to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away".

Jordan was fast asleep on her father's shoulder her mouth was slightly open as drool was starting to come from her lip onto his shirt. Hank chuckled as he gently laid her down in her small bed and covered her up.

He quietly left her room going down to the kitchen, he took some eggs put them in a pot of water and began to boil them. Once the eggs were on the stove he then took the eggs dying kit out and began to make the colored watered putting it into the small separate bowls.

While the eggs were boiling Hank went to his son. "Justin I need you to keep an eye on the eggs and I need you to watch Jo, I forgot some stuff at the store".

"Sure Pop". Justin replied.

Hank then ran out to his car and headed off to the store, he went to the aisle with the Easter stuff. He browsed along and saw many different baskets, they were all different shapes and sizes. Some were from different characters. He then decided to get a purple and pink basket, a couple bags of candy, a couple new toys and the fake grass. After getting that he checked out and headed back home.

Justin checked on the eggs that were boiling, he took them off the stove and put them in a bowl so they could cool. Hank arrived home after ten minutes he brought the stuff inside, once he got inside he took the stuff out of the bags and began making Jordan's easter basket.

He put in the different colored fake grass, Hank then put some of the candy in the basket. He then put it away in his room so Jordan wouldn't find it. He had Justin hide the toys in his room.

The time was now nearing three in the afternoon and Jordan was waking up, the toddler rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way downstairs. She saw her brother watching tv and her father reading the paper in the kitchen. Jordan went over to her father and began tugging on his pants. Hank looked down and saw his baby girl awake.

"Hey baby, you have a good nap". Hank said, smoothing her frizzy hair.

"Yeah, I'm hungry". Jordan said.

"Let's get you a snack then we'll dye your eggs".

"Yay!"

Justin heard his sister in the kitchen so he went there and to his sister. "Hey Jo Jo, how was your nap kiddo".

"It was good Justie guess what".

"What is it".

"Daddy said we can color the eggs after my snack".

"I can't wait to color eggs with my favorite little sister".

"Daddy, can Erin color eggs too?"

Jordan met Erin almost a year ago and she considered her as her big sister, whenever she came over the toddler always got excited. She loved spending time with her sister.

"I can give her a call and ask her". Hank answered.

He then gave her a quick snack of cheese and crackers along with a small cup of milk, while Jordan told her brother made up stories Hank went to call Erin.

-Hey Hank. Erin answered her phone.

-Hey, you busy today? Hank replied.

-Nope just finished all my errands, what's going on.

-Jo wants you to come over and dye eggs with her.

-I'm on my way.

-See you then.

Hank hung his phone up while Jordan finished her snack. After ten minutes there was a knock at the door and Hank went to get it, he opened the door to see his surrogate daughter.

"Hey come in". Hank said.

"So where's Jo?" Erin asked.

"In the kitchen".

"Tell her she has company".

"Jo, someone's here to see you sweetheart".

Jordan then got down from her chair and headed to the living room, when she saw her big sister there a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Erin!" Jordan called out excitedly.

The toddler ran over to her sister and Erin bent down to pick her up, she hoisted the three year old up and hugged her. Erin smiled as she hugged her sister, it was nice to actually have a family like this.

"Erin, daddy says we can color eggs. You can color eggs with us".

"That will be the most fun I had all day".

They went back to the kitchen Jordan sat in the chair while Hank set the small cups of different colored water out then brought over the eggs. The toddler put an egg in each cup of water, Erin took the crayon and drew something on an egg and put it in the red water.

Justin took out the eggs that were in the colored water, he rolled them gently on the paper towel to dry them. Hank smiled as his youngest was having fun dying the eggs. Jordan took the crayon and wrote ' _daddy'_ on one egg and put that in the blue colored water. She took another egg and wrote ' _Justie'_ on it putting it in the green colored water. With a third egg she wrote ' _Erin'_ on it and put it in the pink colored water then put it in the purple colored water.

All the eggs were dyed and in many different colors, a couple were blue, one was green, one was a tied dyed of pink and purple. The ones she wrote on she picked up handing them to her father, brother, and sister.

"I made these ones just for you". Jordan told the three.

"I love it sweetheart". Hank said smiling.

"It's beautiful Jordy". Erin says.

"It's awesome Jo Jo". Justin spoke, pinching her cheeks.

Who knew something so small like a colored egg could mean a lot to someone? After all the eggs were dried and put away Hank started dinner.

A few days later

It's the night before Easter when Jordan went to bed, Hank quietly took her basket downstairs into the kitchen and began finishing it. He put in a little more candy and then the toys were put on the side. Once that was finished Hank had went to bed for the night.

By the next morning Jordan woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, after she finished using the bathroom she remembered it was Easter. The toddler ran down the stairs to see a basket full of treats and toys on the table. Justin woke up to hear his sister in the living room he went down to see her excited over her basket.

"Justie look! Look the Easter bunny came!" Jordan says excitedly.

"Let's see what he brought you". Justin said.

He took his young sister over to the table to look at the basket, one of the toys were a stuffed rabbit and the other one was a barbie doll. She looked in the basket to see the candy, a coloring book, the crayons, and a chocolate bunny.

Hank came down the stairs to see his kids at the table looking at the basket and toys, Jordan turned to see her daddy coming over. She got off her brother's lap running to him.

"Daddy! Daddy, look the Easter bunny came. Come see what he left me". Jordan says, pulling her father's hand.

The older father chuckled at his youngest's actions he got to the table to see that she had already went through it. It was times like this he loved being a father, seeing his baby girl excited over a basket meant a lot to him. Seeing his children happy had always put a smile on his face, when his kids were happy he was happy. One thing he had and always will cherish in his life are his children, no matter how old they get.


	27. Meeting The Team

Jordan- 12

One day Hank had to run down to the District to do some last minute he decided to bring Jordan since he couldn't get a baby sitter at the last second. The twelve year old was excited she was able to see where her father works, sometimes she always stayed with someone but today she was finally gonna see where he works. They finally arrived at the 21st and head inside, she's been at the 21st before so she was a little familiar with some of the people.

"Well there's a VIP here. How you doing Jo". Trudy says to her goddaughter.

"Hi, Aunt Trudy. Today I get to see where dad works". Jordan replies in a excited tone.

"I bet that'll be exciting".

"It is".

Hank had a smile on his face when he heard the excitement in his daughter's voice, her happiness meant the world to him. He took a hold of her shoulder gently guiding her towards the steps he scanned his hand and punched in his code, the gate opened Jordan pushed it jogging up the steps with her father in tow.

When she got to the top and saw the squad her eyes were wide, the squad was big. There were a few desk, she saw the office in the back next to the lounge. She saw a few people there, Erin was at her desk, Alvin was at his, the twelve year old met Antonio a couple of times but she didn't recognize the other two people.

"Listen up!" Hank calls to his team.

Everyone lifts their heads up from their work to see Hank with Jordan in front of him.

"I wanna introduce you all to my daughter, Jordan. Jo this is my team you already know Erin and Alvin, this is Antonio Dawson, Julie Willhite, and that is Jay Halstead".

"Nice to meet you Jordan". Jules says, shaking the young girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too". Jordan gave the blonde woman a smile.

"Good to see you again Jordan". Antonio spoke, shaking her hand.

"Hey Antonio".

The twelve year old went over and hugged her sister and godfather, she then went over and shook Jay's hand.

"Hi Jay nice to met you". Jordan said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too". Jay replied, giving her a smile.

Jordan blushed a little when Jay gave her a smile, she went to the lounge while the team could get to work. Hank went to check on his daughter before going to his office.

"As soon as I'm finished my work we'll go". Hank tells her.

"Ok". Jordan says.

He kissed her head leaving her in the lounge as he went to his office. The young girl was bored it's been a half hour since she and her father arrived to the District she didn't think paperwork took this long. Jay had gotten up from his desk heading to the lounge for a cup of coffee, Jordan smiled and blushed when he entered the room but she hid it.

"Hi Jay". Jordan says nervously.

"Hey Jordan". Jay replies with a smile.

"You can call me Jo everyone else does".

"Ok Jo, how old are you?"

"I'm 12".

"What do you wanna do when you're older?"

"Be a cop like my dad".

Erin then entered the lounge getting some coffee. "Hey what are you guys talking about".

"Just getting to know each other". Jay answered.

"Are you liking it here so far Jo?" Erin asked her sister.

"It's awesome, I love it here". Jordan replies.

"Have you been to your dad's work before?" Jay asked.

"No my dad usually has someone keep an eye on me, he doesn't bring his work home with him".

"Well it was nice to meet you Jo, I look forward to seeing you around".

"Same here Jay".

When the detective left the room it was just the two sisters, Erin saw the look on Jordan's face and smirked. "Looks like someone has their first crush".

"W-what? No I don't". Jordan stammered.

"Jo I know you better than anyone and I know that look on your face you have a crush on Jay".

"He is cute".

"You better make sure you're dad doesn't find out".

"He won't find out and I don't have a crush on Jay".

"Keep telling yourself that Jordy".

After finishing her coffee Erin went back to her desk leaving Jordan alone in her thoughts. After a while Hank was finished with his work so he went to the lounge to get his daughter.

"TIme to go sweetheart". Hanks says.

"Coming". Jordan said.

The father and daughter wished everyone a good night and left, during the whole ride home Jordan couldn't stop thinking about Jay. Hank looked over at his little girl.

"How was it meeting the team?" He asked.

"They all seem cool". Jordan replied.

"I'm glad you got along with them".

"Dad do you think instead of me staying at home after school can I come to the District?"

"Sure sweetheart".

That night when Jordan went to bed she still couldn't stop thinking about Jay, maybe Erin was right. She did have her first crush the only thing was she couldn't let her father find out.


	28. Crush

*This picks up from the last chapter. Requested by ObsessedWithNCIS*

Jordan- 12

After meeting the team and Jay, Jordan would smile to herself she would never admit it but she does have a crush on Jay. When she would go to the District she would hide all of that from her father.

One afternoon Erin had went to go pick her sister up from school, Jordan got in the car and the two headed to the District.

"Erin when you like someone what should you do?" Jordan asked.

"Get them a gift, a card, talk to them, get to know them better. Why". Erin replies, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Promise not to tell dad".

"You like Jay! I knew it!"

"Is it bad that I have a crush on him?"

"Jo, you're young and getting to that age where you're gonna seem intrested in boys or girls whichever".

"I wanna talk to him but I don't know what to say".

"Nobody really does know what to say".

"What kinds of gifts to men like?"

"Well each person is different, some like cologne, some like jerseys if they like sports, it all depends on the person".

"I'll talk to him to see what he likes".

"Jo you better not let your dad find out".

"He won't".

The girls arrived at the District and headed inside, Jordan waved to Trudy then the sisters headed up to the squad. Luckily they didn't have a case so Jordan wouldn't see anything she shouldn't, the twelve year old headed to her father's office knocking on the door. Hank looked up to see his young daughter there and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Hey Jo, how was school?" Hank asked.

"Same old". Jordan replies.

"You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"Nope".

When Hank went to jail Jordan began to act out and get into all kinds of trouble, even after he got out she got into little trouble every now and then.

"I got some stuff to finish up here, why don't you go start on your homework in the lounge".

"Ok".

She headed to the lounge and began her homework, Jordan had completed half of her assignments Jay walked in heading to the coffee pot. The twelve year old put her head down to her work sheets and smile, her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

"Hi Jay". Jordan says happily.

"Hey Jo, how was school today?" Jay replies.

"Same stuff different day".

"Need any help?"

"No thanks". She then had an idea. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"If someone were to get you anything for your birthday or Christmas what would you want?"

"I'd like a White Sox's jersey".

"Any specific player".

"David Robertson, he's an awesome pitcher".

"He's my favorite too".

"I gotta get back to work and you gotta finish your homework, we should hang out sometime Jo you seem like a cool kid".

"I'd like that".

Jay went back out to his desk while Jordan was trying to go back to her work but she couldn't focus, she was excited when Jay said they should hang out. Erin got up from her desk and headed to the lounge, when she saw the look on her sister's face she went over and got a coffee mug and bent down.

"I know that look Jo". Erin whispers, with a smirk.

"He said we should hang out". Jordan replies in an excited tone.

"Jo, I'm only saying this because I care about you. Yes it's normal to have your first crush I had many of them but you're still young, be a kid don't worry about any crushes or any of that for that matter. Don't grow up too fast enjoy you're time as a kid, when you're old enough and when you're ready you can try and start dating. Besides you're 12 and Jay is an adult it wouldn't work, you worry about you and going to school".

"You're right Erin".

"Good now no more of this ok".

"Ok I promise".

When Erin left the squad Jordan had an evil smirk on her face, she was gonna get Jay a jersey and go on from there. After a few weeks and after saving up all her allowance she got Jay a jersey, she folded it up and put it in a box and wrapped it up and put it in her backpack.

The next day after school Jordan went from school to the District, she had the package in her bag ready to give to him. Trudy buzzed her up since the team was out when she got to the top she quickly took the package out and went over putting it on Jay's desk, she signed it as a secret admirer. The twelve year old went to the lounge and began her homework.

The team arrived back to the District and went up to the squad room, Jay took his jacket off putting it on the back of his chair then got confused when he saw the package on his desk.

"Who's the package from?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know". Jay replies.

He opened it to see the jersey the note read, ' _I hope you like it. From your secret admirer'._

"What's the note say?" Erin asked.

"I hope you like it from your secret admirer".

"Jay you got a secret admirer". Jules teased.

Erin knew exactly who the secret admirer is, she didn't know if she should take it to Hank or not. She wasn't gonna bring it up now but the situation had to be brought up sooner or later.

Jay was highly confused about the package, who was this secret admirer? How'd they know where he worked? How'd they know which desk was his? Only his brother knows where he works nobody else. He kept thinking about it trying to figure out who it is the only one he mentioned this to was Jordan. He shrugged it off, it couldn't be Jordan she's only a kid but it did add up. She was the only one who asked what gift he want, she knows where he works and which desk is his. He didn't wanna take this to Voight but he knew he had to before the whole thing got out of control, the detective got up from his seat going to Hank's office he knocked getting the older man's attention.

"Sarge you got a sec". Jay says.

"Yeah come in". Hank replies.

Jay entered the office and shut the door behind him then taking a seat. "I don't mean to pry into your personal life but has Jo been acting weird lately".

"Not that I saw, why".

"We were talking the other day and she asked me what gift I'd ever like for my birthday or Christmas and I said a jersey. Today I get a jersey from a secret admirer".

"Ok what does this have to do with Jo?"

"Please don't get mad ot take this the wrong way but I think Jo's the secret admirer and she might have a crush on me".

"Excuse me".

"I think Jo has a crush on me".

"Are we still talking about Jordan? My twelve year old daughter? That Jordan?"

Jay took the chair scooting it back when he saw Hank getting into his 'protective father mode'.

"It makes sense, she was the only one I talked about the gift with, I get the gift, it adds up. I'm sorry to say but I really think it's Jo".

"Look I'll talk to her alright".

"Thanks. I just thought I should tell you sooner than later".

"You did the right thing by telling me. After I talk to Jo I want you to talk to her".

"Me? Why me?"

"Just do it".

Hank got up from his seat and went to the lounge, when his office door opened they all saw him going to the lounge. Erin knew that Jay must have told Hank about what happened.

The older man was at the door of the lounge he stepped inside closing the door, he sat down next to his little girl. "Jo we need to have a talk sweetheart".

"About what dad". Jordan said, not looking up from her book.

Hank then closed the book and took two fingers under chin gently turning her face so she can look at him. The twelve year old knew what this conversation was gonna be about.

"Jo do you have a crush on Jay?"

"Yeah".

"And was it you who sent him the gift?"

"Yeah".

"I didn't wanna have this talk with you until you were older but we'll have it now. It's normal for you to have a crush sweetheart but you're a kid and he's a grown man. All you should worry about right now is just being a kid and going to school, don't worry about dealing with crushes and boys any of it you won't have to worry about it because you'll never date. Just focus on being you and being a kid, don't grow up too fast".

"I'm sorry dad".

"You should talk to Jay".

"Is he still here?"

"Yup I'll go get him".

Hank got up from his seat and went to get Jay after a moment Jay entered the lounge sitting next to the young girl.

"Jay, I'm sorry I hope I didn't freak you out or scare you". Jordan spoke.

"It's alright Jo, I remember when I was your age I had a crush too. Jo I see you as my little sister and I much rather be friends".

"We can still be friends?"

"Of course we can".

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you".

Jordan then hugged him and he hugged her back, Hank was watching then Erin went next to him. "Don't worry Hank, you're still the only man Jo will ever need in her life. No matter where she goes in life or who she'll get married to you'll always be there for her. You're her Batman".

"You're right except about the being married part, she ain't dating. If any boy even tries to date her they'll be running the other way after I get done with them and if anyone hurts her God help them".

"We don't have to worry about that for a while".

"Or we cannot worry about that ever".

Erin chuckled. "I can't wait till Jo's prom".

"As long as I'm in the backseat everything will be fine".

The two watched as Jordan and Jay were talking, laughing and joking around.

A/N: If you have any suggestions for a chapter you can PM me and I'll try and get to it when I can. I hope I did wonders with this.


	29. Saying Goodbye

Jordan- 5 months old

Early one morning Hank awoke to hearing his 5 month old daughter, Jordan crying on the baby monitor he recently got had got Jordan when her mother and the love of his life Anna was killed in action. It crushed him Anna was the only other woman he loved after Camille died, the only thing he has now in his children.

He walked out of his room and walked to Jordan's nursery to hear his little girl crying and wailing in her crib, the five month old was crying at the top of her lungs and flinging her arms everywhere. Hank walked over bent down picking her up and began rocking her gently.

"What's the matter sweetheart, huh what's the matter". Hank says in a soft tone.

He smelt an odor in the air and back down at his little girl and realised what it was. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change".

He brought her over to the changing table and changed the dirty diaper, once she was cleaned up and a fresh diaper was put on her the baby was happy.

"Is that better baby? You're all clean now".

Jordan squealed happily and clapped her hands, Hank smiled at the little baby and kissed her head. He then got her a little black dress, a pair of white tights and her dress shoes, today was Anna's funeral. Jordan was too young to understand what's going on around her but Hank knew when she got older she'd be asking questions about her mother.

After Jordan was dressed Hank brought her downstairs and set her in the high chair, he put a bib on Jordan and began feeding her. Jordan ate some of the baby food she took some of the food from her mouth and threw it at her father's shirt and began laughing.

"You little troublemaker". Hank laughed.

Justin then came down from his room entering the kitchen to see his father feeding his sister. "Morning Pop".

"Morning son". Hank said to his son.

"If you want me to go with you today, I don't mind".

"Thank you Justin".

"No problem".

"You mind finishing feeding Jo while I get dressed".

"Yeah, go get ready I got it from here".

Hank handed the small jar of baby food to his son, Justin then began feeding his sister he scooped up some of the food and put it towards his sister but she slapped it away getting it on him.

"You little squirt, now it's on me". Justin says, chuckling.

Jordan laughed at her brother, he then tried the food.

"Come on Jo Jo, it's good see". Justin scooped some of the food up and put it in his mouth.

He regretted doing that but he sucked it up and swallowed it. "See it's good food now you try it".

Justin then tried again to feed some more of the food to his sister. Hank came down the stairs freshly showered, he wore a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, a black suit jacket and matching slacks. He slipped on his black dress socks then the shoes.

"Justin, you should get ready son we'll be leaving soon". Hank says to his son.

"Alright". Justin replies.

Hank watched as his son went upstairs to get read he reached for his young daughter getting her out of the high chair.

"You'll always be my little girl Jo, no matter what. You'll always be my baby". Hank says.

He watched as Jordan began playing with his tie, the whole time he felt pain ache in his heart. He wanted Anna to be here with him, Jordan, and Justin, so they can be a family. Tears began pooling in his eyes and going down his cheeks, Jordan saw her father upset and that began to upset her. The baby began to fuss and when that happened Hank calmed down and wiped his eyes.

"It's ok Jo, it's alright now baby. I'm sorry for upsetting you, daddy's just upset right now I didn't mean to upset you". Hank says to the baby.

A moment later Jordan had calmed down but was still a little fussy, Justin then came down dressed in one of his suits. It was a plain white dress shirt, blue tie, black jacket and slacks along with his dress shoes. Hank then quickly brushed Jordan's short brown hair and put it up in a water fountain ponytail. Jordan's hair was a short shoulder length and it was brown and silky just like her mother's which killed Hank on the inside even more.

"Pop we should go, the funeral is gonna start soon". Justin spoke.

"Is the car seat in the car?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I'll grab the diaper bag and we can go".

Hank headed out to his car he opened the back door so he can put Jordan in the car seat, Jordan didn't want to be put in the car seat so she began trying to get out of it.

"Jo, it's ok sweetheart". Hank says.

Jordan then began wailing which broke his heart, Justin came out holding the diaper bag on his shoulder. "Pop I got her".

"Thanks Justin".

Hank went around to the driver seat while Justin got in the back with his sister. He pulled one of her favorite toys out, it was a stuffed rabbit Hank had gotten for her.

"Here you go Jo, you want ". Justin said in a playful tone.

The baby then smiled when she saw the toy in her brother's hand, while Hank drove to the cemetery Justin kept his sister occupied. He'd make funny faces and different noises which made her sequel with excitement and laughter. Hearing his baby girl laugh brought Hank some happiness.

The small family arrived to the cemetery, Justin got his sister from the car seat and carried her over to their father. Hank got out of the car and shut his door he looked over to see his two children he smiled when he saw his little girl reach out for him, he gently took her from his son and they walked over to where Anna was being buried.

It killed Hank that Jordan will never get to grow up with her mother, she would never get to do anything a girl can do with their mother. They went over to Anna's coffin and put some flowers down Justin took his sister from their father so he could have a moment. Hank took a hold of the coffin just as a new round of tears came streaming down his cheeks and onto the coffin.

"Anna I promise you right now that I'll do whatever it takes to protect our little girl, I won't fail you. When Jordan gets older I'll make sure she knows about you, I'll tell her stories about you. You also were a great inspiration to my son, even though he wasn't your son you treated him as your own and for that I'm forever grateful. I love you so much Anna". Hank spoke, as tears were streaming down his cheek like a waterfall.

"Mr. Voight were about to start". The priest said.

Hank then sat down at one of the seats, Justin sat next to him with Jordan in his lap, Jost sat a couple seats away from the small family.

"Today we are here to celebrate the life of Anna Carter. Anna was a wonderful woman, she gave her life to protect our country. She went out each and everyday and put her life on the line for the people of this city, for her daughter, for her family. At this time her partner Hank Voight would like to say a few words". The priest says.

Hank stood up straightening his suit and going up to the podium, when Jordan saw her father move she began to get fussy and want him. She kept reaching out for him but Justin pulled her back to his chest holding her protectively.

"When I first met Anna I found my second chance at love, I loved her with everything I had and that won't ever change. The day she told me that I was gonna be a father again that was the most exciting day of my life, then the day our little girl was born was the happiest day of both our lives. What's gonna kill me is the fact that my little girl will be growing up without her mother, but she will always know about her mother. When I look at my baby girl I see Anna in her". Hank says. He then turned to the coffin he kissed two of his fingers and put them to the coffin. "I love you Anna and I'll always protect our little girl no matter what".

He then sat back down and took a hold of his little girl hugging her close to him, Josh then got up to say a few words about his sister.

"Anna was the best older sister I've ever had, she always looked out for me when we were younger. I got into trouble so many time she's bailed me out each and every time, I can't every repay for for what she's done for me. When I look at my niece I know she's gonna ask questions about her mother when she gets older and I know Hank is gonna tell her everything he can about Anna. I'm gonna miss you so much Anna and I promise to help Hank out with Jordan". Josh spoke.

Hank just sat there listening to all the talking, the rest of the funeral was a blur to her. Some of Anna's friends had went paying their respects, they hugged Hank, Justin, and Jordan.

It was getting close to Jordan's nap so Hank put his little girl into the car seat, Justin decided to drive so his father could sit in the back with Jordan. The baby was falling asleep in the carseat and after a moment she was out like a light, Hank took his index finger and caressed her cheek.

"I'll always protect sweetheart, no matter what I have to do". Hank whispered.

Justin looked in the rear view mirror to see his father talking to his sleeping sister, the small family finally arrived back home Hank took the his sleeping baby girl from the carseat carefully without waking her, they headed inside he quietly walked up the steps going to her nursery. He quickly changed her out of the dress and tight and put a pink onesie on her he gently picked her up and laid her in the crib.

When Jordan was in the crib she began to cry so Hank carefully picked her back up and began swaying her as she began to calm down.

"It's alright Jo, I'm here. Daddy's here, you're ok baby". Hank cooed.

The older father sat down in the rocking chair and rocked his baby to sleep, Jordan laid her head on her father's chest listening to his heart beat. She took a hold of some of his shirt in her tiny fist. During the afternoon Jordan slept soundly on her father's chest.


	30. Soccer Dad

Jordan- 11

Hank had kept true to his word it was a Saturday morning he woke up at 6 in the morning so he and Jo could get to her soccer game, he dressed in a short sleeve shirt and jean shorts along with his sneakers. Jordan awoke to hearing her alarm going off, it was 6:30 now so she got up put on her soccer uniform, it was a blue jersey with black shorts and her cleats once she was finished that she brushed her long brown hair into a high ponytail.

She was ready but before she forgot she pulled a shirt out of her drawer and ran from her room down the stairs, Hank was getting a cooler ready he was filling it with ice followed by bottles of water and juice he then heard his little girl running down the steps.

"Slow down Jo, you don't wanna get hurt before you're game now do you". Hank says.

"Sorry dad, I'm just really excited if we win we go to the championship and I'm really glad you can be there so I got you this". Jordan replies, handing him the shirt.

Hank took the shirt from his little girl and unfolded it, it was a sky blue shirt and on the front of it in big black letters it read, Soccer Dad. He chuckled he went and changed his shirt he came back a moment later wearing the shirt.

"You look awesome dad".

"Anything for you sweetheart".

Just then there was a knock at the door so Jordan went to answer it, when she opened the door she was met by Erin who was wearing a Soccer Sister shirt, jean shorts, sneakers, and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Her sunglasses rested on the top of her head and she carried a water bottle with her.

"Everyone ready to go?" Erin asked.

"I am but don't forget the video camera, I wanna record it for Justin". Jordan says.

Ever since her father and brother got locked up Erin has recorded every single one of her game so once they got out they were able to see them.

"Got it right here sweetheart, let's head out before we're late". Hank said.

The three left from the house, it was a nice warm spring day. Today was gonna be a great day, today Hank was gonna get to see in person his little girl play soccer. Watching it on dvds wasn't the same as actually seeing it for himself, he wasn't there to cheer her on before but today he was he was gonna cheer so loud for Jordan.

The whole drive was quiet, Jordan was listening to her music while Hank drove and Erin was in the passenger seat. Erin looked over at her father figure.

"You ok?" Erin asked.

"I'm great, I finally get to see Jo play". Hank replies happily.

She knew how much one game would mean to him, he missed so much of Jordan's life when he was locked up for those few months. Hank had missed soccer games, basketball games, the science fair, and so much more but this time he wouldn't miss anything.

After a 10 minute drive to the field Jordan hopped out of the car going over to where her coach and her team mates are, Hank got the cooler from the trunk Erin helped him carry it over to where the bleachers were. A lot of soccer moms filled half of the bleachers.

Once all the players on both teams were there all of them shook hands before the game soon after that the game started. Half of the game had went by Jordan's team was winning 4-2, Jordan had shot 2 of the goals. When she shot the goals Hank and Erin cheered loud for her, the eleven years old glanced her head over to see her father and sister cheering her on she gave them a wave then ran down the field.

One of her teammates had passed Jordan the ball and when she had a clear angle she kicked the ball with force as it flew through the air and hit the goal, the buzzer had went off ending the game and Jordan's team won. Hank and Erin cheered loudly for everyone, everyone on Jordan's team was cheering and high fiving her. Jordan then ran over to her father who picked her up effortlessly.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart". Hank praised her.

"I did it for you daddy, for you and Justin". Jordan said.

"Jordy that was an amazing game, you were on fire". Erin compliments her.

"Thanks Erin, now we can go to the championship next week".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart". Hank said assuring her.

Hank was true to his word, it was the day of the championship game and Jordan was determined to win this game. She was playing for herself, her father, her brother, and Erin. All the kids on both teams shook hands soon the whistle blew starting the game, Jordan had a smirk on her face she was ready for this.

Half of the game as gone by the teams are tied 4-4, it was getting close to the end of the game. Jordan was running down the field when one of her teammates had passed her the ball she had managed to keep it the whole time when someone from the opposite team tried to get the ball Jordan had passed it to one of her other teammates. It was the final seconds of the game, Jordan got the ball back and had a clear shot of the goal she kicked the ball with all her might and a lot of force. Everyone watched it fly through the air and land clear in the goal, the buzzer sounded ending the game. Jordan had a huge smile on her face she won the championship game for her team, she couldn't believe it. Her entire team and the coach gathered around cheering her on.

Hank couldn't have been more proud of his baby girl, she had won the championship game for her team. Jordan ran straight for her father crashing into him he picked her up hugging her tightly.

"We are so proud of you Jordy". Erin said.

"You all played an amazing game". Hank says.

"I can't believe I scored the winning shot". Jordan replies, her voice was filled with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you were amazing".

It was moments like this that made Hank wanna be there for Jordan, he wasn't gonna let her turn out the way he and Justin did. He wanted better for her and he was sure of one thing, he would always be there for her no matter what.

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated work has been a huge pain for me. If you have any request for Jordan's Childhood Years please feel free to PM me your ideas and I will try and get to them as soon as I can. One more thing, I'm hoping to have the next chapter for Moving On posted hopefully sometime tomorrow in the next chapter secrets get revealed so stayed tuned.


	31. First Day of School

Jordan- 5

It was now the beginning of Fall and it's the start of a new school year, and for Jordan it was gonna be her first time going to Kindergarten. The five year old was a little scared of leaving her father, brother, and sister for the whole day, she wanted to stay at home with them she didn't want to go to school. What if the other kids didn't like her? What if she got picked on?

Hank had awoke early one morning and began making breakfast for his kids, Justin then went to wake his sister he quietly entered her room and went over to her side.

"Jo Jo it's time to get up kiddo, come on wakey wakey". Justin sings playfully.

Jordan woke up to see her older brother. "What Justin?" Her voice filled with sleep.

"It's you're first day of school kiddo, dad's making breakfast".

"I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay with you, daddy, and Erin".

"Jo you'll make all kinds of friends at school and you'll get to do a lot of fun stuff".

"Like what".

"You get to play, read new books, make new arts and crafts, and sometimes you'll go on a trip with your class".

"But what if the other kids don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you Jo? You're one of the best kids I know".

"I guess I could give it a try".

"Atta girl".

Justin left the room so she could change, Jordan pulled a blue princess shirt out along with a pair of black jeans she then pulled her socks on then her shoes. She left her shoes untied because she didn't know how to tie them, her long brown hair was still fuzzy and messed up.

Hank set plates out on the table, Justin sat down at one of them then Jordan entered the kitchen hold her brush and her laces on the floor.

"Daddy can you help me please". Jordan says.

"Sure sweetheart come over here". Hank replies, chuckling.

She went over to her father and sat down he took the brush and brushed her long brown hair and braided it. Once he had her hair braided he set the brush down and began tying her shoelaces, soon she was already.

"All done Jo". Hank said.

Jordan ate her eggs and bacon while Hank put all her stuff in her backpack and got her lunch ready, there was a knock on the door and Justin went to answer it he opened the door to see Erin.

"Hey Erin, what's up". Justin said.

"I thought I'd come to see Jo off to her first day of school". Erin replies.

"Come in we were about to head out soon".

Jordan saw her sister and ran over hugging her. "Hi Erin, today I go to school".

"I heard, are you excited".

"I'm nervous".

"It's ok to be nervous Jordy, everyone gets nervous on their first day".

"We should head out before we're late". Hank said.

He helped Jordan put her backpack on then handed her a purple lunch box, the small family headed out bringing Jordan to school. Once at the school Jordan clutched her father's hand as they walked down the hallways.

"Daddy can I stay with you please?" Jordan asked.

"I wish you could sweetheart but you'll have a lot of fun here at school". Hank replies.

"Jo Jo how about after school we'll get some ice cream". Justin spoke.

"Really?" The five year old was excited.

"Really".

They arrived to the classroom and headed inside, when they saw the classroom it was filled with children playing, the walls filled with education stuff with arts and crafts. Laughter filled the whole room. Just then an woman in her late thirties with black shiny hair tied up into a ponytail, she wore a simple red t shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi I'm, Ms. Green I'll be the kindergarten teacher this year". Ms. Green said.

"I'm Hank Voight this is my son Justin, this is Erin Lindsay, and my daughter Jordan but she likes to be called Jo". Hank said introducing them.

Ms. Green bent down and saw Jordan as she tried to hide behind her father and brother.

"Hi Jo, do you wanna come and play with the other kids".

Jordan looked up at her father her eyes were wide a bit.

"Go on sweetheart I'll be back at 2:30 sharp to pick you up". Hank tells her.

Before the five year old went with the teacher she hugged her brother, Erin, then her father she whispered in her father's ear. "I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby".

They all kissed her head then left, Jordan put on a brave face and went to play with the other kids. As she was playing a little boy around her age came up to her.

"Hi I'm Tommy". Tommy said.

"I'm Jordan but you can call me Jo". Jordan said shyly.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure".

As the day went on Jordan's mood completely change, the five year old loved school and she loved all her new friends.

Hank was at work with no case he kept looking at his watch waiting for it to be 2:30, so far it was only past 12:30. He didn't like leaving his little girl out of his sights for so long but it wasn't a choice.

It was 2:20 before Hank finally got up from his desk, he got his jacket on and grabbed his keys heading out to his SUV. He drove to the elementary school to pick up his baby girl it was only 6 hours but it felt a lot longer to him. The older father arrived to the school and headed to the classroom.

When he got closer to the classroom he heard children's laughter, he saw other parents passing by with their children leaving. He got to the classroom to see the remaining children running around and playing, Hank saw his little girl playing with a group of children. Hearing her laughter was music to his ear and it always put a smile on his face. Ms. Green saw the older father and went over to him.

"Hi Mr. Voight, today Jordan was amazing. She is such a sweet and kind little girl". She tells the father.

"I'm very proud of her". Hank replies.

Jordan heard her father's gruff voice and when she looked over and saw him her brown eyes were filled with excitement as she ran over to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan yells excitedly, running to him.

Hank got down on one knee just as Jordan crashed into him hugging him. "There's my girl".

He got her stuff and then took a hold of her hand the father and daughter walked down the hallways.

"How was school sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"It was fun, we sang song, read book, and played. I like school". Jordan replies, her voice filled with excitement.

"I'm glad you had fun today baby".

As they go home Jordan tells her father about all about her day at school. Hank had a huge smile on his face as he heard his little girl talk and laugh.

A/N: I posted two new stories for my Jordan series, the first is called Raising Jordan. The second is called Jordan Voight.


	32. Antonio meets Jordan

Jordan- 11

*Takes places when Voight is in jail*

Detective Antonio Dawson had just sent Voight to jail after an undercover operation. He was going to 51 to meet his sister and Casey to update them.

"You don't have to worry about Voight again, he's in jail". Antonio said.

"Thanks again Antonio". Casey said.

"No problem".

Casey went back inside while Gabby had a look on her face and it had caught Antonio's attention. "Hey what's wrong?"

"The name Voight it sounds very familiar but I can't place it". Gabby said.

"What do you mean it sounds familiar?"

"I'm not completely sure but I think he has a daughter and her name is Jordan".

"I thought he only had a son".

"It happened a year ago, Jordan was 10, Shay and I treated her for a broken arm and bruised ribs she fell out of the tree".

"I'll look into it".

Antonio went back to his office and began looking through the files he had on Voight, until he found the one. He saw Jordan's name then pulled something up on his computer and typed her name in then it came up.

Jordan Lynn Voight

Date of birth, May 15th, 2002

Mother, Anna Carter. Deceased.

Father, Hank Voight.

Siblings, Justin Voight.

The detective wiped his face then got up grabbing his jacket and leaving the office, he knew school would be out soon. Antonio sat in his car outside parked across the street from Jordan's school after a couple minutes school was out, Jordan was walking out of the school with her head down and her hands shoved in her pockets. The eleven year old was depressed ever since her father went to jail now she had to stay with Erin, she loved her sister but Erin wasn't her father.

As Jordan walked down the street Antonio knew this was now or never so he got out of his car and began running down the street to her.

"Excuse me. Excuse me are you Jordan". Antonio calls.

"Um yeah, who are you?" Jordan asked.

"I'm Detective Antonio Dawson, I was hoping I could talk to you for a second".

"Ok. Can I ask you something".

"Of course".

"W-were you the one who arrested my dad?"

"Yeah I was".

"But why he didn't do anything wrong".

Antonio then knew Jordan didn't know anything about what her father was doing.

"Jordan you're father he did some stuff that he didn't want to tell you and he had to go to jail".

"No my dad didn't do anything".

"I'm sorry Jordan but he did, you may not wanna believe it but it's true".

"What'd he do then?"

"I can't tell you".

"I'm sorry Detective I gotta go my friend is waiting on me".

"I'll see you around".

Jordan walked down the street as Antonio watched her leave his sight. He had one thing one his mind, he was just glad Jordan didn't know what her father was doing because he knew it would break her heart if she found out the truth.


	33. Appendicitis

Jordan- 8

Hank awoke one morning to hear the sound of someone vomiting then crying, his father instincts had kicked into overdrive. He ran down to the bathroom to see Jordan on the bathroom floor curled up crying, some of her pajamas had vomit on them.

"Jo, sweetheart what's wrong". Hank says going to her.

"Daddy...my tummy...hurts". Jordan cries.

The older father picked her up and felt the heat coming off her small body, he brought her back to her room then quickly ran to grab the thermometer and brought it back to her room. He put it in her ear and waited for it to register after a moment it beeped, her temperature registered 102.4.

"Looks like you have a fever sweetheart".

"My tummy hurts daddy, make it stop".

To hear his little girl cry out in pain it killed Hank. "Let me go get some medicine for you, you rest baby".

Jordan nodded weakly he kissed her head then went to the bathroom and grabbed some medicine and grabbed a bucket. Hank headed back to her room setting the bucket down then poured some medicine and gave it to her, as soon as the medicine went down Jordan threw it back up but Hank had put the bucket under her in time. He gently rubbed her back as she continued to heave, after a moment it stopped.

"Daddy...make it...stop". Jordan cried.

"It's alright sweetheart". Hank soothed.

He then carried her from her room down the stairs and laid her on the couch and began heating up some soup, while the soup was heating up he called out of work for the day. When the soup was heated he poured some into a bowl then poured some orange juice. Hank brought it over to her.

"Alright sweetheart try to eat a little bit of soup".

"Ok".

Jordan managed to eat some of the soup before pushing it away, Hank brought the stuff back in the kitchen and went back over to the couch. He carefully brought his little girl into his arms and held her.

Over the next half hour Jordan laid in her father's arms whimpering, crying, her hands gripped her father's shirt. Another round of nausea came and Hank got the bucket just as Jordan began heaving again. This was starting to get the older father more worried and was thinking this wasn't a stomach bug at all.

"Sweetheart what part of your tummy hurts?" Hank asked gently.

"R-right side". Jordan answered.

Hank then swept her up wrapping her in the blanket running out the house putting her in the car, he then got in the driver seat and sped down the street with the lights and sirens on. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Jordan tossing and turning as she continued to whimper and cry in pain.

"You'll be ok sweetheart I promise".

"Daddy...make it...stop it hurts".

To hear the pain in her voice like that it killed Hank, he continued to drive down the street and finally arrived at Chicago Med. Once he parked he rushed to get his little girl out after he has Jordan he kicked the door shut then ran inside. Maggie saw the older father rushing in with Jordan.

"Maggie I need help it's Jordan". Hank said.

"Dr. Choi!". Maggie called.

"I got it. What's going on". Dr. Choi says.

"It's my daughter, she said her stomach's been hurting its her right side". Hank replied worried.

"She'll be in good hands, what's her name".

"Jordan but she'll answer to Jo".

"Jo can you tell me what hurts". Dr. Choi says gently to the upset eight year old.

"My...tummy". Jordan whimpered.

"Which side?"

"Right".

He then quickly examined her and when he gently pressed down on her right side that had sent pain through her side causing her to cry out in pain.

"Daddy make it stop".

Hank then bent down taking her hand and brushing her hair back. "You'll be ok soon sweetheart I promise".

"I think I know what the problem is". Dr. Choi said.

"What is it".

"Jordan is gonna need her appendix removed".

Hank felt his heart shatter when he heard those words, Jordan needed surgery. When the eight year old heard that she looked up at her father with a fearful expression.

"Daddy, how are they gonna get it out?" Jordan asked.

"You're gonna have to get surgery for it sweetheart, they'll make a small cut and get it out then you'll feel better afterwards". Hank explained.

"You'll be here right?"

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl".

"Can you call Justin and Erin".

"Of course".

"She's gonna have to get up to the OR now". Dr. Choi says coming in.

Hank then kissed Jordan's head and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy". Jordan said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Hank replies.

The eight year old was then wheeled out of the room and taken up to the OR, Hank then called his son and Erin quickly informing them of Jordan's emergency surgery. The whole time the older father was walking around, pacing hoping his baby would be alright. His heart was racing in his chest so fast it could have popped out, Hank was now on his fourth coffee when Justin and Erin came rushing in.

"Pop!" Justin called out.

Hank turned around to see his son and surrogate daughter rushing up to him.

"Where's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She was rushed into surgery to get her appendix removed". Hank explained.

"Jo Jo's strong she'll pull through". Justin says.

The three adults sat in the waiting room, it's been almost an hour since Jordan was taken to surgery which caused Hank to get even more worried. Erin glanced over at her father figure then put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jo will be ok, she's a fighter". Erin said.

"I thought it was just a stomach bug". Hank whispered,

"Hank this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known that it was this serious".

"Hank!" A voice called.

The three turn around to see Alvin, his wife Meredith and Lexie.

"How is she?" Alvin asked.

"She's still in surgery". Hank replied.

"Jo's gonna be ok right?" Lexie asked, concerned for her cousin.

Lexie loved Jordan the two girls were close as could be even though they were cousins the two were more like sisters. They would hang out for hours on end, Jordan idolised her older cousin.

"She'll be just fine honey". Erin says giving a smile.

Trudy then arrived concerned for her goddaughter. They all were in the waiting room sitting, after 15 minutes Dr. Choi entered the waiting room getting everyone's attention Hank didn't waste anytime rushing over to him.

"How is she?" Hank asked right away.

"The surgery was a success, Jordan's in recovery right now once she's in a room you'll be able to see her". Dr. Choi says.

Hank had sighed in relief, his little girl was ok. Jordan was finally moved to a room and everyone was inside of it, Hank was right by her side. Her small little face looked fragile. Justin was on his sister's other side, to see her in the hospital bed killed him he wished it was him in the bed instead of her.

Everyone had to leave Jordan's room due to visiting hours being over, Hank couldn't leave his baby girl's side so they allowed him to stay if he had to sleep in an uncomfortable chair to be with her he'd do it. The older father covered himself with his jacket and fell asleep, the only noises in the room was the soft breathing from Hank and Jordan along with the monitors.

Jordan then slowly began to stir she groaned a bit then slowly opened her eyes, Hank then started to wake up once his eyes were fully open he saw that his little girl was awake.

"Jo, are you ok sweetheart". Hank says gently.

"Daddy? How long was I asleep?" Jordan asked, her voice was groggy.

"You were asleep for a while sweetheart".

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore".

"See I promised that you'd be ok and you are".

"Are Justie and Erin here?"

"They're at home getting a few things".

"Could you lay with me? Please".

"Absolutely".

Hank carefully laid beside Jordan and she curled into his side using his shoulder as a pillow, the older father had his arm around her protectively after a while they fell asleep. Justin and Erin arrived back at the hospital and made their way to Jordan's room once they were outside the room the two saw the scene before them; Jordan was snuggled up against her father and Hank held her protectively.

"Even in his sleep he's protective". Erin chuckled.

"Dad's always been like that and I can probably guess he'll stay like that". Justin responded.

The two then entered the room Justin carefully laid Jordan's favorite stuffed animal in her arm, Erin was in one chair and Justin was in another after a while they fell asleep. Dr. Choi wanted to quickly look over Jordan but when he saw that everyone was fast asleep he smiled then cut the light out leaving the small family to rest.


	34. Jaywalking

Jordan- 3

One nice spring afternoon Hank decided to spend some time with his little girl, the father and daughter decided to walk to the park. They were at a crosswalk Hank was looking to see the traffic flow he didn't see that Jordan's small foot was partially in the street. A patrolmen saw then approached the father and daughter.

"Excuse me sir". The patrolman says to Hank.

"Yeah". Hank replies turning around.

"Detective Voight I didn't know it was you".

"Something I can help you with".

The patrolman didn't say anything except look down at Jordan, the whole time he was scared. Everyone who knew Voight they all knew not to mess with him or his children. Hank then looked down at his little girl to see her foot barely in the street. He then looked back at the patrolmen.

"My mistake Detective have a good day".

He then walked away from the father and daughter rather quickly, Hank then felt Jordan tug at his hand.

"What is it sweetheart". Hank says.

"Is everything ok daddy?" Jordan asked.

"Everything's fine baby he only wanted to say hi".

"Can we still go to the park?"

"Of course".

The father and daughter continued their way to the park.

A/N: This one shot inspired me because it happened when i was 3, i was walking with my mom to the store and my foot was on the street and the officer was ready to give me a ticket till my mom had stopped him. Also posted a new story!


	35. Father's Day

Jordan- 5

It was Father's day and Hank was sound asleep, Jordan was wide awake she tiptoed from her room to Justin's room. The five year old quietly moved to her brother's bed and began shaking him.

"Justin. Justin wake up, wake up Justin". Jordan says, shaking her brother.

"What is it Jo Jo?" Justin replies, half asleep.

"We gotta get breakfast started for daddy".

Justin then realized that he was gonna help his sister surprise their father with breakfast in bed along with a couple gifts and cards. He got up stretched then picked his sister up, they quickly checked and saw their father still asleep. The siblings quietly made their way to the kitchen.

After a moment in the kitchen Justin pulled out the eggs, bread, bacon, and some other stuff. He took a large bowl and began cracking the eggs he then let Jordan stir them. Once the eggs were all stirred he then poured them into a frying pan with a little butter, Jordan then put two pieces of bread in the toaster. The five year old then poured 3 glasses of orange juice.

The eggs were finished and Justin set them on three plates, he then started the sausage. After a few more minutes the whole breakfast was finished and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, carefully Justin sat a plate of the food on a tray along with a hot cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. The elder man carefully took his time going up the steps just as Jordan was behind him carrying 2 cards and a box. Jordan quietly slipped from around her brother and went straight to her father's door and went inside.

"Wake up daddy! It's time to wake up!" Jordan yells excitedly.

Hank awoke to hearing his young daughter, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he saw his son holding a tray of food and Jordan carrying a box with two cards on top. Jordan then got next to her father.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy". Jordan says, hugging her father.

"Thank you sweetheart". Hank said, returning the hug.

Justin sat the tray down on the nightstand and hugged his father. "Happy Father's day, Pop".

"Thank you Justin".

"We made you breakfast daddy". Jordan chirped.

"I see sweetheart".

Once the breakfast was eaten Jordan then gave her father the box and the two cards, Hank smiled and took one of the cards. When he read it, it was written in Jordan's hand writing.

 _Happy Father's day to the best daddy in the whole world._

 _Dear, Daddy. Happy Father's day. You're the best daddy ever, you're our Batman because you always protect us from the bad guys. You're strong like Superman. No matter where we go in life you'll always be our daddy. Love Justin and Jordan._

Hank had a couple tears in his eyes and wiped them and hugged his little girl again. "I love it sweetheart, thank you".

"You're welcome daddy".

"Happy Father's day Pop". Justin said, giving his father another hug.

The rest of the day Hank had a huge smile on his face, he was glad to have his children in his life. They would always be his whole world


	36. Break In

Jordan- 8

One evening Hank was spending time with his children, they had just eaten dinner and then his phone rings he sighed knowing what that meant.

"Voight...alright I'll be there". He then hung up looking his his son. "Just I need you to watch your sister".

"Of course Pop". Justin says.

Hank then went to his little girl who was a little glum, Jordan looked away with a sad face. He then gently took a hold of her chin with two of his finger so she could face.

"Jo I want you to listen to Justin and go to bed at a decent time". He tells her.

"Do you have to go?" The eight year old asked.

"Yes I do sweetheart, I'll be back in the morning right before you go to school".

"Promise you'll be careful".

"I always am careful".

He then kissed her head and patted his son on the shoulder and left the house leaving his children alone in the house. The time was now nearing 10 pm and it was past Jordan's curfew.

"Alright Jo Jo time for bed". Justin tells his sister.

"I don't wanna go to bed, I want to stay up and wait for daddy". Jordan says.

"Jo he won't be back till the morning, besides if I let you stay up dad would get very mad at me".

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course go get ready".

The eight year old ran up to her room to get ready, Justin's phone rang and knew who was calling normally he wouldn't handle his business with Jordan around.

"Hello...I can't talk right now...I'm busy...give me 5 minutes and we'll meet up". Justin then hung up the phone and went to check on his sister.

Jordan was dressed in a gray tank top and plaid pajama pants, she had just gotten into her bed and her brother walked in heading over to her. "Alright Jo time for bed kiddo".

"Good night Justin".

"Sweet dreams squirt".

He kissed the top of her head and adjusted the blanket around her, once Jordan was fast asleep Justin took his chance to quickly go down the street from his house to finish his business. After locking up the house tightly he made the walk down the street.

James Miller, stood around smoking a cigarette while waiting on Justin. He took a long inhale of it and blew it out, after a couple moments Justin had arrived.

"Justin, my man how you doin". James spoke, flicking his cigarette away.

"I'm not your man and I'm here to tell you I'm done and I'm out". Justin replied sharply.

"That so?"

"Yeah that's so".

"I gotta question for ya Justin, how's your sister been? It's been awhile since I seen little what's her name again...oh Jordan or as you call her Jo Jo".

That caused Justin to pick James up by the front of his shirt slamming him against the brick wall causing him to slightly hit his head. "James so help me god if you did something to her or if you do something to her I will kill you".

"Hasn't your father ever taught you or told you to never leave little Jordan alone". James gave a smirk.

Fear and worry filled Justin's body as he looked at James still in front of him, has he done something to Jordan? Would he do something to her? He knew one thing for damn sure if anything happened to his sister their father would be on a warpath so bad no one would be able to stop him.

Jordan was fast asleep in her bed, two guys were picking the locks on the house trying to get in. After a moment the front door opened and the two guys tiptoed inside the house and began to destroy the house, taking certain items. All the noise in the house woke the eight year old, she tiptoed to the top of the stairs to see the two men ransacking her house.

Without thinking Jordan ran straight to her father's room but the two had heard, as soon as she got to her father's room she shut and locked the door hiding. The eight year old knew that her father always had a phone in his room in case of emergencies she found it and dialed Erin's number.

Erin was out on patrol and just as she was driving her phone rang without looking at it she answered.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-E-Erin I need help. Jordan whimpered.

-Jordan? Honey, what's wrong? Her voice getting worried and anxious.

-Two people are here and I don't know where Justin is.

-Sweetheart where are you right now?

-I'm in daddy's room hiding, but they saw me. Erin, I'm scared. I want daddy.

-Alright sweetie calm down, I'll call him for now you just stay where you are and don't move ok.

When Jordan didn't answer it worried her but when she heard the eight year old scream with all her might she pressed down on the gas pedal driving to Hank's house. She then dialed Hank to inform him. "Hank it's me you need to get to your house now, something happened".

Meanwhile

Hank was at a crime scene finishing up he was just about to head to the District, he had just gotten in his SUV when his phone ring he wiped his hand down his face tiredly and answered.

-Voight. Hank answered tiredly.

-Hank it's me you need to get to your house now, something happened. Erin's voice came on, sounding urgent.

-What's going on? Hank had started the car turning on the lights and sirens speeding down the streets.

-Someone broke in you're house, Jordan said it was two guys and she couldn't find Justin.

-Meet me there.

-Already on my way.

He hung up his phone and pressed his foot down on the pedal harder. Back at the house one of the guys had a hold of Jordan and no matter what she did it wasn't working, she was punching, hitting, kicking, biting, but they wouldn't let her go. The eight year old tried hard to fight back the tears in her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Erin arrived to the house pulling her gun out she ran quickly inside to see the two men and Jordan. ANger filled her body when she saw the man holding her sister.

"Chicago PD! Let the girl go now!" Erin yelled.

As soon as Jordan heard Erin she opened her eyes, she had never seen her surrogate sister angry before to see this side of her was different.

"You ain't gonna shoot me not when I have the kid". The guy mocked.

"Erin help please". Jordan whimpered.

"Let her go or so help me I will drop you both where you stand". Erin threatened.

The guy released Jordan who ran straight to Erin, she gently pushed the eight year old behind her shielding her from the two men but kept her gun aimed on them. Justin had arrived to his house to see a cop car outside he figured his sister had called either Erin or 911 and they called Hank. He went inside to see Erin still aiming her gun at the two intruders and his little sister gripping onto Erin's leg. As soon as he laid his eyes on the two men nothing but fury and rage exploded out of him.

"Mark! You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!" Justin yelled.

He ran across the living room and jumped the man beating him, seeing this side of her brother scared Jordan even more. She was beginning to shake in fear, Erin felt the eight year old shaking and looked down to see Jordan holding back her tears.

"Justin! Stop it! Now!" Erin yelled to her surrogate brother.

"You had the balls to touch my sister! I'll kill you for this!" Justin says between punches.

After a moment a couple of patrol officers entered the house and began to pull Justin off his former friend, outside the two men who broke in the house were being put in patrol cars. Justin was getting treated in an ambulances, his knuckles were wrapped up after viciously beating his old friend. Jordan was still in Erin's embrace holding onto her for dear life.

"I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen Erin I swear to god I didn't". Justin says.

"What happened Justin". Erin replies.

"I was only down the street talking to this guy, I wanted out of a deal he was doing and apparently he sent two guys after Jo".

"What's his name?"

"James Miller".

"What was this deal you wanted to back out of?"

"James, he uh he wanted me to be a lookout while they made a few hits. I wanted out of it, I didn't want no part of it. Erin I swear to god I didn't think James would go this far".

"We'll get him Justin".

"You ok Jo Jo?" Justin asked his scared sister.

Jordan didn't answer still in shock about what had just transpired, she did move from Erin's hold to her brother's arms holding on tightly. Justin wrapped his arms tightly around his young sister, one hand rested on the back of her head and the other hand he used to gently rub soothing circles on her back. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to his sister.

After a minute Hank showed up at his house to see it was surrounding with a few patrol cars and an ambulance. When Hank didn't see either of his children he began to panic, were they hurt? Did something happen to either of them? What had caught the older father's attention was the fact that he seen Erin standing by his son who was holding his little girl, Hank was able to breath for a moment as he went over to his family. Justin looked to see his father coming so he gently tapped his sister's shoulders, she looked at her brother who signed for her to turn around. The eight year old turned around to see her father.

"Daddy!" Jordan cried, running to him.

Hank bent down and effortlessly picked his baby up, Jordan began sobbing in his neck as she held on tightly to him. He then gently rocked her and soothed her. "It's alright Jo, shh sweetheart it's alright now. Everything's ok. Shh baby shh it's alright now".

After a moment of crying Jordan still had her face buried into her father's neck refusing to let go, when Hank tried to pull her away so he could check her over for any injuries she clung to him tightly. "Jo I'm just gonna look at you to make sure you're not hurt alright sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere".

The scared eight year old slowly began to pull herself away from her father, Hank scanned his little girl over for any kind of injuries after finding no injury on her he then brought her back into his hold trying to calm her. Jordan then spoke after a minute.

"I was really scared daddy". Jordan whimpered.

"It's alright Jo you're ok now you're safe baby, no one's gonna hurt you". He tells her gently.

"Pop I'm so so sorry". Justin said, his voice full of guilt.

"Jo can you go to Erin for a minute".

She looked up at her father, her little brown were still full of fear and worry. "You won't leave will you?"

"I'm staying right here".

Hank put her down and she went back to Erin, he then put a hand on his son's shoulder guiding him away from the young girl so she doesn't overhear anything.

"What happened Justin". Hank asks his son.

"I had some business to take care of but I was right down the street Pop, I wasn't even gone for 5 minutes-" Justin was cut off.

"You left Jordan by herself?" Hank's voice rose a little.

"It was only gonna be for a minute I honestly thought she was gonna be ok. This guy James I wanted out of the deal he was doing then he uh...he brought up Jo. I swear to god dad I didn't think he go this far to get back at me".

"This James he got a last name?"

"Dad don't do what I think you're gonna do".

"He threatened you and Jordan, there's no way in hell I'm gonna do nothing".

"James Miller".

"Justin!" James called out.

The two men looked over to see James there his hand tucked into his pockets, as soon as Justin laid eyes on him he then ran over as fast as he could and cold cocked him. "That was for my sister you son of a bitch!"

Justin then continued to try and attack James but his father had to pull him away. "You got lucky James, you got real lucky".

"Justin go see Jo".

"Pop you can't be serious".

"Go see your sister".

"Fine".

Hank watched his son walked away to see Jordan, he then turned to see James who had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you". Hank warned.

"There's nothing you can do to me at least not now. Too many witnesses around". James said.

"Were gonna go for a ride James".

He then roughly grabbed James by the back of his head dragging him to his SUV, after a while of driving the two arrived to Hank's secret location. The older man got out of the car first then opened the back door, again he grabbed James by the back of his head roughly and dragged him out of the car. "Walk". He simply said.

He dropped his hold on James then shoved him on the ground, his father instincts kicking in. Hearing his little girl crying, holding her as she cried, to see his son feeling guilty, all of it was enough to drive Hank over the edge. After a minute Hank kicks James in his stomach hard.

"You have people break into my house, you threatened my kids, one of the guys put their hands on my daughter. So give me a reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head". Hank says, taking his gun out and pushing it against his head.

"Justin was always a little wuss, wouldn't do anything if it put the little brat in harm's way so I promised to leave the kid alone even after I promise to leave her alone he still backs out". James said.

That caused Hank to slap James across the face and push the gun harder into his head. "So just because he backs out it gives you the right to have people break into my house and go for my daughter?!"

James didn't know if he was dealing with Hank as a cop or as a father, when he saw the look in the older man's eyes it was the look of a pissed off father. Whenever anyone sees that look in Hank's eyes they should _always_ run the other way and not look back.

"I thought Justin could use a little motivation change his mind, I knew he'd change for the kid".

Hank removed the gun from James' head and proceed to kick him a few more times, by this point James was gasping for breath and coughing as he struggled to breath. The older man then bent down and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "You're going to leave Chicago and never come back. And you are to never again come around my kids, if I find out you came back to my city or were around my kids I'll skin your ass alive. We clear".

"Crystal clear".

Leaving James there on the ground Hank got back in his SUV and headed to the District where the two men were being held. After arriving he went down to the lock up to see the two men, as the cell opened the two men looked up to see Hank entering and closed the gate about half way.

"Oh hell no, James' ass is dead". One guy said.

"Which one of you put you're hands on my daughter?" Hank asked.

"He did it". The two men said at the same time, pointing fingers at each other.

Hank walked over to the two and they prepared themselves for whatever the older man was about to do. He sent a hard suck punch to both men. "That was for breaking into my house". He then grabbed one man by the back of his head and threw him on the ground and sent a hard swift kick to his midsection and did the same to the other man. "That was for putting your hands on my daughter".

He then left the District heading back to his house. All the patrol cars and ambulance had left the house, Erin stayed behind to look after her surrogate brother and sister. Justin had his sister in his arms, the eight year old was close to sleep but kept jolting awake afraid the two men might come back.

"You can go to sleep Jordy, nobody's gonna hurt you. Justin and I are here honey you're safe now". Erin soothed her sister.

"I want daddy". She whispered.

"It's alright Jo Jo, were right here no one will ever bother you again". Justin says gently.

After a couple minutes Hank arrived back at his house and went inside, when the front door was opened Erin went for her gun aiming it at whoever it was. Justin held his sister protectively as soon as they saw it was Hank, Erin put her gun back and Justin dropped some of his guard. He then held his arms out and carefully Justin handed Jordan over to their father.

Jordan felt herself being moved she looked to see that she was in her father's arms now, his smell of leather, gun powder hit her nose and she curled into her father's embrace. Hank wrapped his arms protectively around his baby girl, he rocked her gently hoping to put her back to sleep but the eight year old fought going to sleep.

"Go to sleep honey, I'm not gonna anybody hurt you". Hank whispered.

"I don't want them to come back". She whimpered.

"They're not coming back sweetheart I promise".

"I was scared daddy, I tried to be brave I really did. I ran and hid like you taught me".

"You were very brave sweetheart".

Hank saw the look of guilt still eating at his son he knew that he needed to talk to him, after a few minutes Jordan had finally fallen back to sleep on her father's shoulder.

"Erin could you take Jo upstairs and stay with her for a minute". Hank said, looking at his surrogate daughter.

"Of course". Erin replies.

She then took her sister from Hank and went up the stairs leaving the father and son to talk.

"Pop I can't tell you how sorry I am for all of this that happened. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen". Justin says, his voice filled with guilt and sorrow.

"Son, why didn't you just come to me?" Hank asked.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me like all those times before, I figured I could handle it on my own and if I couldn't then I'd go to you".

"What happened tonight".

"I sent Jo to bed right before 10, James called me to talk about what was gonna go down I told him to give me sometimes and I'll meet with him to talk about it. Jo went to bed I locked up the house and I went only down the street told James I was done and I was out. After I told him I was out he brought up Jo". He then slowly began to crack, Hank put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "He sent Mark and another guy here to break in and either get Jo or scare me into doing the job. Dad I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened".

"You backed out of something that you didn't want to do I commend you for that and as for what happened tonight I don't blame you for what happened alright".

"I was afraid that something had actually happened to Jo, if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself".

"Look Jo's upstairs with Erin and she's safe that's all that matters".

"You're right".

Erin stayed with Jordan the whole time, she had the eight year old close to her. She was gently stroking Jordan's long brown hair back off her forehead. Hank was then walking to his little girl's room and was by the door watching as Erin kept Jordan.

"Hey she asleep?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I think she'll be out for the night but I don't know". Erin replies, getting up.

"Thank you for coming as fast as you could".

"Anytime, I'd do it again in a heartbeat".

Erin went down stairs while Hank watched as Jordan slept, he then laid beside her on the bed. After a while he had started to doze off but what woke up him was Jordan whimpering in her sleep, he then pulled her closer and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Shh Jo it's alright sweetheart, you're ok it's just a dream baby. I'm here sweetheart, daddy's here. You're alright". He whispered.

A minute later Jordan was calm and curled into her father's side, Hank had kept his little girl close in case she had anymore nightmares. Justin stood outside his sister's room and watched as his father and sister slept, after that he made a vow that nobody would ever hurt his sister again or they would feel his wrath then they'd feel the wrath of Hank.

A/N: If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to PM me your ideas and I'll try to get them done as quickly as possible! Read and enjoy!


	37. Changing

*Requested for BenoightLangson*

Jordan- 12

One morning Jordan awoke when a sharp cramp shot in her stomach, the pain lasted a good few minutes before it went away. She got ready for school and the whole time she had cramps in her stomach which was starting to get her irritated, the past few days she woke up in a bad mood and she didn't know why. Once she was ready for school she went down to eat breakfast, her father and brother were finished getting ready for work.

The preteen was angry and didn't know why, she sat down and poured some cereal.

"Morning Jo". Hank greeted his daughter.

"Morning Jo Jo". Justin greets his sister.

"Morning". Jordan mumbled.

"Everything ok Jo?" Hank's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, just a headache".

"You sure you're ok Jo?" Justin tried.

"I said I'm fine!"

"Jordan Lynn, watch your attitude". Hank warned his daughter.

"Sorry. I'm off to school".

She hopped down from the chair and grabbed her backpack and lunchbox, the preteen kissed her father and brother's cheek and they kissed her head. The father and son watched in confusion as she left.

"What was that about?" Justin asked.

"I don't know son". Hank answered.

Jordan walked to school and the whole time she was getting more cramps in her lower abdomen when the pain was getting worse it caused her to get more moody. The school day went on, by the time gym came around and the preteen changed into her gym uniform the pain was getting worse so she kicked a locker to release some of the frustration. After gym she changed into her school clothes and went about her day. The time now was 2 in the afternoon, Justin went to pick up his sister like he normally did. Jordan walked out of the school her head held down and an angry expression on her face when Justin seen his sister's face he got concerned.

"Jo everything ok?" Justin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine". Jordan answered.

"Bad day?"

"Same stuff different day".

During the walk home Justin didn't know what was wrong with his sister, was someone picking on her? Did she get into another fight? He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Jo what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"I'm sure if you talk about it you'll feel better".

"Justin I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Alright sorry".

Once they got back to their house Jordan went straight to her room and slammed the door, Justin heard the door slam and was highly curious about what was going on with his sister.

Hank had arrived back home after a long day of work, he saw Justin was doing dinner dishes and his daughter nowhere in sight.

"Hey where's Jo?" Hank asked.

"She's been up in her room since she got home from school". Justin answered.

"I'll go check on her".

He then walked up the stairs and went to Jordan's room, the preteen was laying on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Hank knocked on her door.

"Jo, sweetheart I'm coming in". He called through the door.

The older father walked in the room to see his daughter on the bed laying down so he went over to her. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"Jo I can't help you until I know what's wrong".

"You wouldn't understand".

"I'll understand if you tell me".

"Good night dad".

Normally he wouldn't give up but he was tired and didn't have the energy to debate with her. "Sleep tight sweetie".

The next couple days had went by fast and Jordan still wouldn't tell her father or brother what was wrong. During gym the pain in Jordan's stomach was getting worse, she went to the stall to change as she was switching from her school clothes to her gym uniform her eyes went into shock as she seen blood in her jeans.

What was she going to do? She couldn't tell her father or brother, the preteen then had an idea and pulled her phone out to call Erin. The phone kept ringing and ringing then went to voicemail, she then had another idea so she dialed a number she knew by heart.

-District 21, Sergeant Platt speaking how can I help you. Platt answered.

-Aunt Trudy it's me, um Erin isn't there by any chance is she? Jordan asked.

-No they got called away on a case, is everything ok sweetheart?

-I need clean clothes..I um I sorta had an accident at school.

-What kind of accident?

-I'm embarrassed to say.

-You can say it Jo I won't judge.

-Um there's blood in my jeans.

-Say no more I'll be there in 10 mins, wait for me in the office.

-Thanks Aunt Trudy.

-No problem honey.

The preteen then went to wait in the office for her godmother, 10 minutes later Trudy came to the school holding a clean pair of jeans and underwear for her goddaughter she was also carrying a bag.

"Aunt Trudy you're here". Jordan said in relief.

"Yup, come on". Trudy replies.

Trudy then took her to the bathroom so she could change, after changing out of her stained jeans she put on the fresh clean pair of underwear and jeans. She then slid the plastic bag under the stall and Jordan picked it up to see a pack of pads.

"Um, Aunt Trudy what are these for?"

"They are to wear when you have a period, so you don't ruin your clothes".

"What's a period?"

"I'll explain in a minute".

After reading the directions for the pads Jordan put one on then left the stall and washed her hands.

"Could this be why I've been so moody lately?"

"Yeah, a period can make you feel moody, you'll have cramps, and more".

"How do I tell my dad and Justin? They don't understand".

"I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them".

"W-will you be there when I tell my dad?"

"Of course".

After signing Jordan out for the day Trudy took her back to the District, during the drive the preteen was still curious about a period.

"Aunt Trudy, what's a period?"

"A period is a flow of blood and other material from the lining of the uterus, lasting for several days and occurring in mature women who are not pregnant at intervals of about one month until the onset of menopause".

"So this happens every month?"

"Yup".

"Other than the bleeding, what else happens during a period?"

"Well you'll feel moody, you'll get cramps, your emotions will be all over the place from time to time. You'll get food cravings or you're appetite might change. Another thing is you may feel bloated. You'll feel tired a lot".

"Wow. So why was I moody before this happened?"

"You probably have had Premenstrual syndrome or PMS, it's a condition that affects a woman's emotions, physical health, and behavior during certain days of the menstrual cycle".

"This is a lot to remember".

"Don't worry Jo, Erin and I will help you every step of the way".

The two finally arrived to the District and headed up to the squad, Erin wasn't back but Hank was so they headed for his office. Jordan knocked and got her father's attention.

"Daddy, you gotta minute to talk". Jordan says.

"Of course sweetheart, come in". Hank replied.

Trudy shut the door so no one overhears, Jordan looked down and began picking at her nails nervously.

"What is it Jo".

"I uh...I don't know how to say it. I'm really embarrassed about it".

"Whatever it is can't be that bad".

"Today at school...I had my first period".

"Jo you shouldn't feel embarrassed at all, it's perfectly normal it just means you're growing up".

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted".

"It's ok sweetheart".

"So does that mean I'm not a little girl anymore? I'm almost like a grown up".

Hank and Trudy chuckled a bit, the older man rounded his desk sitting on the edge of it. "You may not be a little girl anymore baby but just remember you'll always be my little girl no matter".

"I love you daddy". Jordan flung herself at her father holding on tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart".

From that point on every month after that Hank made sure to stay stocked up on some stuff, Jordan hated what happened to her every month but it was all part of growing up and she couldn't stop herself from growing up.

A/N: hope I did wonders with this, if anyone has anymore request PM me.


	38. Stories

Jordan- 4

One night Hank was putting his little girl to bed for the night, Jordan sat at the top of her bed putting her head back on the pillows. The toddler was thinking about something but didn't know if she should ask her dad. Hank was tucking the blanket around her when finally the four year old spoke up.

"Daddy". Jordan says.

"What is it sweetheart". Hank replies.

"What was mommy like?"

"Can I ask where that's coming from?"

"Well kids at school have a mommy but I don't, how come I don't have a mommy?"

Hank then sat on the side of the small bed and pulled his little girl into his lap. "Sweetheart I'll tell you when you're older about your mommy, but for now how about I tell you a story about me and mommy".

"Ok".

"When your mommy and I first met she needed my help to put some bad guys away and after we put the bad guys in jail, I asked her out to dinner and after that I knew I loved her".

"What was she like?"

He smiled and continued. "You're mommy was the most bravest, beautiful, strongest, and the most wonderful person I ever met".

"Do I look like mommy?"

"You most certainly do, you have her long brown hair, her chubby cheeks". He gently pinched her cheeks making her giggle. "You have her button nose, her eyes. You're the image of your mommy".

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss her everyday but just seeing you makes me feel a lot better because you remind me of her".

The toddler then felt drowsy and had ended up falling asleep tucked into her father's hold. Hank held onto his baby girl protectively, when he looked down at her it reminded him of how Anna slept it was like looking at a young version of her. Looking at his little girl's angelic face was looking at a reflection of Anna, it killed him to know that Jordan will never get to know her mother. He's just glad he got the greatest gift of all from Anna.


	39. Godparents

Jordan- 3 days old

After spending a couple days in the hospital Anna and little Jordan were finally cleared to go home, Hank had kept a close on on his girlfriend and baby girl. After arriving at home the new parents were greeted by Justin who came out.

"Welcome home guys". Justin greeted.

"Thanks Justin". Hank says.

"Thank you Justin". Anna said, holding the carrier.

Jordan then let out a loud cry getting everyone's attention.

"I think someone's hungry".

They all headed inside Hank got started on making a bottle while Anna was gently rocking her baby girl. " Shh baby it's ok, mama's got you. It's alright".

The tiny baby was still crying and threw her small arms around, after a moment Hank came back with a warm bottle of formula and gave it to Anna who began feeding Jordan. Jordan happily took the bottle and began drinking the warm formula. Once the tiny infant was finished Anna put a towel over her shoulder and began burping her.

Jordan then let out a burp along with a little spit up. Anna was still tired she was beginning to fall asleep on the couch with Jordan laying on her chest, Hank then carefully and gently picked the baby up scaring Anna a little.

"Why don't you go get some rest, Justin and I got this little one here". Hank tells Anna, bouncing the baby.

"You sure you got this?" Anna asked.

"I got this I promise, Alvin is gonna drop by and bring Meredith and Lexi then Trudy is gonna drop by a little later".

"Alright". Before she went up stairs Anna kissed her little girl's head. "You be good for daddy and Justin sweet girl I'll check on you later".

She then headed up the stairs going to her's and Hank's room and laid down to rest, a half hour later Alvin along with Meredith and Lexi. Hank was gently bouncing Jordan in his arms when the doorbell rang and Justin answered.

"Hey Alvin, Meredith, Lexi, come in". Justin greeted the family.

"Thanks Justin". Alvin replies.

The small family entered the house Lexi was carrying a pink balloon with a teddy bear, the young girl was excited to meet her new cousin. They had seen Hank carrying little Jordan around.

"Hey Hank". Alvin says greeting his friend.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet Jordan Lynn". Hank said proudly.

When they laid eyes on the small baby that remained in her father's arms they all loved her.

"Oh Hank congratulations". Meredith says.

"Thank you".

"Congratulations man". Alvin spoke.

"Thanks".

"Could I hold her Uncle Hank?" Lexi asked.

"Sure but you gotta sit down on the couch and be very careful". Hank instructed the young girl.

Lexi sat on the couch and carefully Hank placed Jordan into her arms, Jordan didn't like being moved from her father's hold but calmed down into Lexi's hold. She would make small noises.

"How come she can't talk?"

"Well sweetie Jordan's still a baby she'll have to learn as she gets older, there's a lot she has to learn. She'll learn how to crawl, walk, and talk all of that but for now she needs help with all of that". Meredith explained.

"Ohh ok".

Jordan was then passed off to Alvin who cradled the baby and smiled.

"So do you plan on hiding the guns when she's older and starts dating?" Alvin joked.

"If she's anything like Anna she won't ever date". Hank replies.

"Is that so?" A voice said.

Everyone looked over to see Anna awake from her nap and changed into some shorts and a red tank top, her brown hair tied up into a messy bun. "Jordan will date even if I do have to hide all the guns from you". Anna giving a smirk.

"She's not dating until she's 30".

"If you say so honey".

She then hugged Meredith and Lexi, there was a knock on the door Hank went over to open it and was met by Trudy who was carrying a few balloons and a police bear.

"Hey Trudy come in". Hank greets the older woman.

"Hey Hank, congratulations". Trudy says.

"Thank you".

Anna then saw the older woman and walked over giving her a hug. "Thank you for dropping by Trudy".

"It's not a problem at all".

"Would you like to meet her?"

"I'd love too".

She then went over to Alvin and gently took the baby carrying her over, Anna proudly showed off her little girl to Trudy. Trudy was in awe when she saw the little baby.

"M-May I hold her?"

"Of course".

Trudy then took a hold of the baby and began rocking her, after a moment Jordan then let out a loud cry and everyone noticed an odd odor in the air.

"I think someone needs to be changed". Hank stated.

Jordan was passed off to her father who took her to be changed, after the infant was changed he then passed her off to Justin. "I need you to watch your sister for a second".

"You got it Pop".

Hank and Anna then took this opportunity to talk with Alvin, Meredith, and Trudy.

"I know you all don't know me very well but you accepted me as family and I couldn't be more happier and even more grateful. Hank and I were talking, he spoke very highly of all of you and we know that we trust all of you completely". Anna started.

"What we're trying to say is we would like you all to be Jordan's godparents should anything ever happen to us. We know that our little girl will be in the best care possible with you all as her godparents we trust you with our lives now we trust you with Jordan". Hank finished.

"We'd be honored man". Alvin said, he then bro hugged him and hugged Anna.

"I'd also be honored". Trudy says a bit surprised.

"Thank you for choosing us to be her godparents". Meredith spoke.

The two women then hugged the new parents, Hank had pulled Anna into his side and held onto her. He was glad that his little girl would be in the best care possible.


	40. Scared

*Picks up from Break In*

Jordan- 8

Late one night in the Voight household it was dark and quiet through the house, all of a sudden a loud cry had startled Hank awake. When he realized the crying was coming from his little girl he ran from his room to her room, Jordan was tossing and turning in her bed while crying she then sat up in her bed and cried for her father.

"D-D-Daddy!" Jordan cried.

A second later Hank ran inside the room to see his baby girl crying uncontrollably and reaching her arms out for him, Hank immediately brought her into his arms holding her tightly he then began rocking her back and forth.

"Shh Jo, shh sweetheart it's ok it's alright. Everything's alright baby shh it's ok, I'm here sweetheart daddy's here. Daddy's got you sweetheart, you're safe". Hank soothed her.

He gently rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair back, Jordan gripped her father's shirt tightly in her small fist afraid he might disappear.

"I-I don't want t-the ba-bad men to come back". Jordan whimpered.

"They're not gonna come back baby they're in jail, they won't ever hurt you or scare you again I promise".

By this point Justin was standing by his sister's door hearing her cry and hold onto their father, it was all enough to break him. He went downstairs and started to drink a beer.

Jordan remained in the safety of her father's arms she had stopped crying and sniffed for a couple minutes. There was a huge damp spot on Hank's shirt that came from her crying he didn't mind at all.

"Wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"T-the bad m-men came back and t-they hurt us". Jordan replied softly.

Hank held his little girl tighter to him and gently stroked her hair back and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry baby they won't ever hurt or scare us again I put them in jail they won't get out".

Jordan was slowly going back to sleep but jolted awake, the eight year old was losing her fight to sleep but she fought it hard and Hank had noticed.

"Go to sleep baby I'm not going anywhere, you're safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you".

After a moment Jordan's eye grew heavier and heavier till she was fast asleep, her breathing had evened out. Hank had noticed her grip on his shirt loosened so just as he was trying to lay her down her hands gripped his shirt a little as she sensed she was being moved so he laid next to her and she curled into his side.

Hank laid wide awake for an hour and a half once he knew it was alright to move he carefully slipped out of her bed and she turned on her side holding her stuffed rabbit close to her chest. He kissed her head then left the room, just as he was going to go to his room the older man had seen the kitchen light was on so he went to go check.

Justin was on his sixth beer and he was feeling a little buzzed, he kept wiping his eyes from the tears that were building in his eyes but soon after they began to fall. As Hank got closer to the kitchen he heard soft sobbing he then entered the kitchen to see his son sobbing and beer bottles on the table.

"Justin what's wrong son?" Hank asked.

"I-I screwed up Pop and n-now Jo Jo is scared to death". Justin cried, his word slurring.

"You didn't screw up and what happened isn't your fault".

"It might as well be!"

"Lower your voice, I just got Jo back to sleep".

"It might as well be my fault Pop, I should have never left her alone not even for a second".

"You wanted to back out of something that could have sent you to prison, you didn't know Miller would do that".

"The second Jo's name left his mouth I should have ran back down here but I didn't. I didn't protect my own sister and now she's scared".

"Hey I don't blame you for any of it alright, and Jo will be fine she's scared right now but give it some time and she'll go right back to normal".

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Pop".

"Justin I don't blame you for what happened, none of it was on you".

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already forgave you Justin".

Hank then got up and hugged his son after that the two had headed to bed.

By the next day Jordan was still a little scared she begged her father not to go to work, he assured her that she'd be alright. Justin walked his sister to school, from how tightly she held her brother's hand he knew she was still a little afraid.

"Justin". Jordan spoke softly.

"What is it Jo Jo". Justin replies.

"T-the bad men they won't come back will they? Daddy said they're in jail but what if they get out and come back? I don't want them too".

"Hey hey calm down Jo Jo".

Justin took a deep breath and got down on one knee and gently put his hands on his sister's shoulder and looked at her, he gave her a soft gentle look when he looked into his sister's eyes and saw the fear behind them it made him furious but he was able to move all that to the side for the moment.

"Jo Jo, the bad men will never bother us again. Dad will make sure they stay in jail. Nobody will ever hurt or scare you again not if me, dad, Erin, or Uncle Alvin has anything to say about". He took a deep breath and went on. "And I'm really sorry for not being there to protect you and to keep you safe like I should've, if I had been there then they wouldn't have hurt you".

"It wasn't you're fault Justin, you didn't know".

He chuckled and hugged his sister then kissed her temple. "I love you Jo Jo".

"I love you too Justie".

When she used his nickname it made him hug her tighter and kiss her head one more time.

"Can we get ice cream after school?"

"Of course we can Jo, whatever you want".

The rest of the day had went smoothly after Jordan got out of school the two siblings headed to the ice cream parlor, they were eating their ice cream just when Erin walked in. She hadn't checked in on her surrogate siblings since the break in she wanted to know how they were doing.

"Hey guys". Erin greets the siblings.

"Hey Erin". Justin says, hugging her.

"Hi Erin". Jordan said next hugging her.

"So what are you guys having?"

"I got vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and sprinkles".

Erin looked at the young girl with a happy expression, so far she was glad that Jordan was happy. "That sounds delicious".

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go to the bathroom".

The eight year old then hopped down from the chair going to the bathroom leaving the two adults to talk.

"How is she really?" Erin asked quietly.

"She's a little scared still I wouldn't blame her, that'll scare any kid". Justin replied, twirling the plastic spoon in the cup of ice cream.

"You know this wasn't your fault right, you couldn't have known James was gonna do that. None of us blame you for what happened".

"I blame myself Erin, dad told me to watch her and I left. I left Jo by herself unsafe, unprotected, I'm just glad she was able to call you just in time. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself I'm surprised dad forgave me".

"He's your dad he'll always forgive you besides it was an accident".

"No an accident is Jo tripping and scraping her knee, an accident is forgetting something at home, what I did wasn't an accident. I just wanted out of a deal that could have went bad for me I never expected for James to go as far as he did".

Before Erin could reply someone had walked into the ice cream shop and when Justin had seen him he was pissed. He saw red, his nostrils flaring, he was about to kill this guy.

"Justin I was hoping we could talk". Mark said.

Jordan then came out of the bathroom going back to her brother and Erin when she had seen Mark, her brown eyes went wide with fear. In a flash Justin got up went to get his sister and took her over to Erin, he then stormed over grabbing his old friend by the back of his shirt as they went outside they got out of sight so Jordan doesn't see.

"Justin I know you're pissed right now-" Mark was cut off by a hard shove from Justin.

"Pissed?! I'm beyond pissed you put you're hands on my little sister you son of a bitch!" Justin yelled.

"I didn't wanna do it alright".

"Really? So why in the hell did you do it? Did James offer you more money? Protection? What humor me please".

"Yes James did offer a little more money but I swear to god I didn't wanna do it but I need that money".

Justin the swung knocking Mark down on the ground, blood began spewing out of Mark's nose and it began going down his face and clothes. He was then roughly picked up off the ground by an angry Justin who was giving him a death glare that matched his father's.

"If you, James, any of you ever come around my sister ever again I'll kill you myself". Justin's voice was low and dangerous.

The way Justin was talking sent chills down Mark's back it was like dealing with another Hank, he then ran away leaving Justin there to cool off before he went back to see his sister.

Erin stayed with the eight year old the whole time, Jordan was slightly shaking. Had her father and brother lied? Why was one of the bad men out of jail? She wrapped herself around Erin, the woman held the young girl close to her. Jordan's cheek rested on Erin's vest as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Why was the bad man out of jail? Daddy said they'd stay in jail". Jordan spoke.

"I don't know honey". Erin answered.

"He's not gonna hurt me is he?"

"No sweetheart".

"Can we go see daddy before we go home?"

"Of course we can let's go".

They then got all their stuff leaving when Justin saw his sister he immediately pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"You ok Jo Jo?" Justin asked.

"I'm ok, why was the bad man here? I thought he was in jail".

"I don't know but I know one thing he won't hurt you ever again".

"Promise".

Justin smiled at his young sister. "I promise".

"Were gonna go see daddy at work you wanna come?"

"I gotta head home to start dinner kiddo".

"Can we have macaroni and cheese please".

"Of course".

He then kissed her head and sent her with Erin, Erin and Jordan were driving down the street on their way to the District to see Hank. As she was driving Erin glanced over at the eight year old and kept her eyes focused on the road.

"Jordy you don't have to be afraid anymore, nobody's gonna hurt you ever again". Erin tells the young girl.

"Why was the bad man out of jail? Daddy said he'd stay in jail". Jordan replies.

"I don't know sweetie".

The rest of the drive was quiet the two girls finally arrived back to the District and headed inside, when the detectives saw the eight year old nobody dared to look at her the wrong way not without dealing with Hank. Hank was in his office when he heard knocking, he looked up to see his little girl and Erin.

"There's my girl, how was school sweetheart". Hank says happily.

"It was ok". Jordan replied.

Hank noticed the sad tone in his little girl's voice and wondered what was wrong he then looked over to Erin and she gave the ' _I'll explain later'_ look he then turned his attention back to Jordan.

"Anything happened at school today".

"I got an "A" on my spelling test, my math test, and my science test".

"That's my girl".

"Daddy how come the bad man got out of jail?"

That completely caught Hank and Erin caught off guard, the older father then knew why her voice sounded sad.

"I thought you said he was staying in jail, how come he got out?"

Hank had a soft look on his face as he got down on one knee and looked at his baby girl, he saw the sadness and fear in her eye.

"I don't know how he got out baby but he won't ever hurt you again, nobody won't ever hurt you again".

"Are the bad guys scare of you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah sweetheart bad guys are afraid of me". He then pulled a couple dollars from his pocket giving them to her. "Why don't you go to the lounge and get a snack sweetheart".

"Thank you daddy".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

Jordan skipped out of her father's office heading to the lounge leaving Erin and Hank lone, the woman sighed as she saw the look on her surrogate father's face change from soft to hard.

"What happened". Hank's voice was dangerous. Erin knew the tone and it was one he used when he meant business.

"Justin took Jo to the ice cream parlor then Mark walked in and Justin took him outside, they….talked".

"Well me and Mark are gonna have another talk".

"Hank I know that what happened it rattled everybody but don't do something you're gonna regret you have Justin and Jo to think about".

"Jordan's scared to death from what happened, she can't sleep without having a nightmare. She's scared thinking one of those assholes will come back. Justin blames himself for what happened".

"Give it some time I'm sure soon enough Jo will go back to being her normal self it's gonna take her some time to feel better again. That's not easy for any kid to handle".

"You should have seen it this morning Erin, Jo begged me not to leave her".

"Like I said give it some time she'll eventually come around they all do".

"I hope so".

After Jordan got her snack she went back to hug her father Erin then took her home, Hank stayed back at the office thinking after a moment he left. The older man began driving around till he spotted Mark walking down the street he then parked the SUV and got out.

Mark was walking down the street he had pulled some used tissue out of his nose and the white tissue was bloodied, it took a while for his nose to stop bleeding. His shirt was still covered in the blood after a moment Hank roughly grabbed him on the back of his shirt taking him to a nearby alley. Mark was about to swing at who grabbed him but his fist lowered when he saw Hank, chills started to do down his back, nothing but fear filled his body.

"H-Hank...um...what's up". Mark stammered out.

Without saying a word Hank had sent a hard sucker punch to Mark's midsections then spoke. "If you _ever_ come around either of my kids again you're gonna be going for a ride".

"I...didn't...wanna...do it".

"So why did you?"

"James...he offered a little more money. I needed the money but when he said to do something to Jordan I wanted to back out but you don't say no to James".

That caused Hank to send another hard punch to the midsection again. "So that gives you the right to put your hands on my daughter?!"

Mark was gasping for air when Hank had punched him in his midsection, he was taking in deep breaths. "It...it was to...only scare Justin into doing the job".

"News flash jackass you didn't scare Justin, you scared my daughter! Everywhere she goes she looks over her shoulder scared to death thinking you'd go back after her".

"I'm sorry".

"You're gonna be sorry".

Hank punched him one more time and then kneed him in the stomach a couple times, Mark was now on the ground gasping for air and holding his sore midsection and stomach. He looked over to Hank with a look of fear in his eyes, he shut his eyes tightly thinking the older man might kill him, Hank then roughly pulled Mark up by the front of his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"Come around my house or my kids again you're going for a ride".

"Understood".

"Good".

He then threw the injured man onto the ground and headed back to his SUV going home for the night.

Jordan, Justin, and Erin were sitting at the table eating the mac and cheese that Justin made, the two adults quickly glanced at the eight year old and saw that she was in a much better mood. Soon after Hank had arrived back home the eight year old looked to see her father she ran to him and he effortlessly picked her up.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank greeted her.

"You wanna eat with us? We have more". Jordan replied.

"Yeah let's go".

Everyone then sat down and ate dinner, after a half hour Jordan was feeling sleepy so she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The adults then headed to the kitchen Erin had a feeling that her surrogate father had done something.

"We don't have to worry about Mark anymore". Hank spoke.

"Pop you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Justin replies, looking at his father.

"I talked to him that's all".

"How was this 'talk'?" Erin asked.

"It was fine".

"Mhmm".

After a minute Hank went to go check on his baby girl, Jordan was now in her pajamas and getting into her bed just as her father walked in. "Alright sweetheart time for bed".

He tucked the blanket around her just as she held her stuffed rabbit close to her chest and settled back onto the pillow, her eyes began to grow heavy but she woke up but was losing her fight to sleep.

"G'night daddy". Jordan says sleepy.

"Sweet dreams baby".

The older father kissed her head and cut the light out he quietly left her room and stood outside the door watching as she turned on her side going into a deep sleep for the night. He'd do whatever it took to keep her safe and protected from anything and everybody.


	41. Bad Day

*Takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan- 11

A car made a sharp U-turn speeding down the street and arrived at the elementary school, Erin jumped out of the car as fast as she could and ran inside. She had gotten a call saying something happened with Jordan when she asked what happened they wouldn't give her any details so she rushed down to the school in record time.

Erin got to the main office to see the secretary on the phone. "Excuse me, I'm Erin Lindsay here about Jordan Voight". She says quickly and urgently.

"In there". The secretary replies, pointing to the principal's office.

"Thank you".

Jordan sat slumped down in the chair she held an ice pack to her lip, she sat beside another student who was holding an ice pack to his eye. The boy's mother was sitting next to him with a disapproved look on her face. Erin knocked on the door and entered, she was still dressed in her patrol uniform so it shocked the principal and the boy's mother.

"Hi, I'm Erin Lindsay. I'm Jordan's guardian". Erin introduced herself.

Ever since Hank had went to jail the eleven year old was staying with Erin. Erin was now getting calls from Jordan's school a lot because she's been getting into trouble. The eleven year old wouldn't even look at her sister she was still slumped in the chair holding the ice pack to her busted lip.

"So what happened". Erin spoke first.

"Jordan and Marcus were fighting in the hallway we had to pull Jordan off of Marcus". The principal said.

Erin looked at her sister. "Jordan is this true?"

"So what if it is". Jordan says angrily.

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

When Erin asked the question Jordan exploded with anger. "He said something about my dad and Justin! I wasn't gonna let him get away with it!"

"That's because you know it's true! You gonna end up like them behind bars" Marcus taunted.

"Alright! That's enough! Now our school doesn't tolerate violence or bullying so both Jordan and Marcus are gonna be suspended for two days and they will both serve a week of detention".

"That's not fair!" Both kids protested.

"It's more than fair".

After the meeting with the principal Erin gently took Jordan by the shoulder heading out of the school. The eleven year old was still angry she kept wiping her eyes furiously to block the tears. As Erin was driving she would glance back and forth between her sister and the road.

"Jordan the fighting has to stop I can't keep leaving work to come and get you". Erin said.

"Nobody asked you too". Jordan snapped.

"Hey watch the attitude".Erin had a warning tone in her voice.

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it".

Erin sighed she knew it would take a while for the young girl to open up, after arriving to the apartment Jordan went straight to the room she was staying in she slammed the door and locked it. The eleven year old sat on the bed and pulled a picture of her father, brother, and herself, when she looked at it more tears pooled in her eyes.

It had only been a month since Hank was sent to jail and Jordan didn't take it well at all, she cried for two weeks straight. It's going on almost two months since Justin went to jail, the eleven year old couldn't take it and began acting out. When she started living with Erin, the older woman took time off of work to care for her but she had to go back to work. Jordan couldn't take much more and began sobbing, she cuddled one of her father's shirts and her brother's blanket close to her.

Erin was in the living room of her apartment she was pacing around, she didn't know what to do. She knew why Jordan was acting out and frankly she didn't blame the eleven year old having her only family in jail nobody could live with that especially a kid. After a moment Erin had went to check on her sister, she tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Jo? Jordy open the door sweetheart so we can talk". Erin called through the door.

Jordan sniffed and went to unlock the door but went back to her bed and was still sobbing, Erin opened the door to see the young girl crying. It broke her heart to see her like this she wished all she could do was call either Hank or Justin to come and fix it but sadly no she had to do something.

"Jordy I'm gonna come in alright".

Erin went over to the bed and sat beside her sister putting a gentle hand on her back rubbing soothing circles across her back. "It's alright Jo, it'll be alright sweetie".

"N-no it w-wont be alright". Jordan cried.

"Wanna talk about what happened today?"

The young girl sat up and wiped her wet eyes and cheeks, she sniffed but kept her head down so Erin wouldn't see her busted lip.

"I-I was going to class when Marcus started saying stuff about dad and Justin, he said that I was gonna be like them one day behind bars".

"What was he saying about them?"

"How they were both criminals and they deserved to go to jail".

"Jo they aren't criminals and you won't be like them, you won't ever go to jail".

"When he said that stuff about dad and Justin I don't know I was angry and I punched him and he got me back".

"Can I see you're lip?"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do".

Jordan lifted her head up and when Erin seen the busted lip it wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital but it was bad.

"Come on let's go clean that up".

"You're not mad are you?"

"Not mad but disappointed, Jo I know you wanna defend your dad and brother but the fighting has got to stop. Fighting won't solve anything".

"It will solve something, it'll show what will happen when someone messes with my family. Dad does it, Justin does it, why can't I do it?"

Erin knew that the young girl did have a point but instead of answering her she brought her sister out and got her first aid kit.

"When are dad and Justin coming home?"

"I don't know sweetie".

Jordan's bottom lip began to tremble and once again tears began pooling in her eyes, she didn't want to cry anymore she was tired of crying but the young girl didn't know what to do or how to release her frustration. Erin came back with her first aid kit and saw tears once again going down her sister's cheeks.

"Honey what's wrong?" Erin pushed some hair back.

"I-I just want daddy and Justin to come home". Jordan sobbed.

"Oh Jordy".

Erin pulled the young girl into her arms and held her as she cried, she didn't realize how hard it hit Jordan not to have her father and brother around. Jordan sobbed into her sister's shoulder pain was aching her body, she desperately wanted to be held by her father and her brother. She missed being her father's hugs, whenever she was wrapped in his arms she's always felt safe and protected it was as if she was safe from the world.

"Hey I'm sure they'll be home soon". Erin tried to provide some comfort to her sister.

She then cleaned the busted lip and put a bag of frozen peas on Jordan's lip, when the cold bag touched the lip the eleven year old hissed at the coldness but after a moment she held it on her lip.

"D-do you think we can have a movie night? Get some snacks and watch a bunch of movies". Jordan suggested.

"Of course we can, come on let's go get some snacks".

The two sisters headed to the local convenience store and got all sorts of snacks, chips, cookies, candy, soda. After that they headed back to the apartment and began watching movies. Half way through the third movie Jordan had fallen asleep curled into Erin's side Erin didn't want to wake the young girl up so she cut the tv off and cleaned up all the food.

After everything was clean and put away she quietly went over and gently picked up her sister carrying her to the room. Erin carefully laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket up close to her.

"Sleep tight Jordy".

Erin kissed the young girl's head and left the room, she stood outside the room watching Jordan as she slept. It killed her to know how much emotional pain her sister was going through but she would always be there for her no matter what.

A/N: If you have a request feel free to PM me


	42. District Visit

Jordan- 6

It was a Saturday afternoon and Hank had the day off of work so it was going to spend it with Jordan. The father and daughter had went to the park and spent half of the afternoon there, he was pushing her on the swing when he heard her laughter it always brought a smile to his face. As he was pushing her, he had heard his phone ring he knew what that meant. Hank had stepped away so he could hear.

"Voight...alright I'll be there". He then hung up the phone.

Jordan had stopped swinging and looked at her father with a glum expression. "Do you have to go to work daddy?"

"I do sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know I said we'd spend the day together I promise I'll make up for it".

"So where am I gonna go?"

Hank had to think about that Justin was out of town with friends, Erin had the flu, he didn't know who to leave Jordan with till he got an idea.

"Jo how would you like to go to the District?"

"Really?" Jordan's eyes lit up, her father never took her to the District, she'd visit it but they'd stay outside.

"Really, I'm sure Trudy would love to watch you while I worked".

"Let's go".

The two then walked over to the car and Hank strapped her in then got in on the driver side and headed off for the 21st.

Trudy Platt was in her typical sour mood as usual, she was giving her orders to the patrol officers, and others officers were coming and going out of the District. Hank and Jordan arrived after a five minute drive, the older father took a hold of his daughter's hand walking her inside. Even though they were at the District he wasn't letting his guard down or taking any chances. The father and daughter headed inside, the six year old was fascinated by everything. She seen so many patrol officers, some K-9 units, when she would visit they would only stay outside Hank didn't want to expose her to that at a young age. Trudy looked up to see her friend and goddaughter, the older woman rarely smiles and when she saw her goddaughter she'd have the biggest smile ever.

"Well there's a very special VIP, hey Hank, Jo how are you". Trudy greeted the two.

"Hey Trudy". Hank says.

"Hi Aunt Trudy". Jordan spoke happily.

"Trudy I was hoping you wouldn't mind watching Jo for me, I got called in".

"Not a problem Hank, I got her". Trudy replies.

"Thanks".

Hank then turned to his little girl. "Alright Jo, you listen to Trudy and do whatever she tells you to do ok sweetheart".

"Ok daddy".

"I'll pick you up later baby, be good and behave hear me".

"Yes daddy".

"That's my girl, I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, the six year old then went behind the desk standing next to her godmother as she watched her father leave. Trudy picked her up and sat her on a nearby chair.

"Aunt Trudy, what am I gonna do?" Jordan asked.

"You can help me man the desk". Trudy tells the six year old.

"How do I do that?"

"You're gonna help me tell the patrolmen what to do like me".

"Cool".

After an hour Jordan was acting just like her godmother, Trudy went and got her, her very own police shirt and hat. The six year old felt like her father and it made her proud.

"Aunt Trudy, I'm hungry". Jordan looks at her godmother.

"Whatcha want for lunch? Pizza, Chinese, Italian, or a good ol sandwich".

"Hmm I want pizza please".

"Pizza it is".

She then put her jacket on and turned to one of the patrolmen. "Mike man the desk and watch Jordan for me, don't let anything happen to her or you'll be getting an earful from her father and believe me you _don't_ want that".

"You got it Sarge".

"Jo, I'll be right back". She turned to the young girl.

"Ok Aunt Trudy".

The older woman kissed the top of the little girl's head, one of the officer had given her some copy paper and colored pencils to keep her occupied. After a few minutes of coloring she turned to Mike the guy Trudy left in charge.

"Mr. Mike, may I have something to drink please". She says kindly.

"Sure kiddo, anything you like". The officer replies.

"Juice please".

"Coming right up".

He went to the vending machines to grab the six year old a juice, a few patrol officers stood by and watched the young girl. They didn't know who her father was but when Trudy had said what she said it made them curious to know. Some of the officers knew Jordan because Trudy would brag about her goddaughter.

"Watcha drawing Jordan?" One officer asked, looking at the drawing.

"My daddy fighting the bad guys". Jordan answered, not taking her eyes of the paper.

"Who is your daddy?" Another officer asked.

"Detective Voight".

All the officers were stunned to hear who her father was, some of them made sure to stick close to the young girl they heard of Hank and they sure as hell didn't wanna get on his bad side. Trudy came back with the pizza and everybody ate, Jordan dug into her food but slowly. She drank some of her juice and went back to her food.

While the six year old was occupied by her drawing a couple of the patrolmen went over to Platt.

"Sarge". One of them says.

"Yeah". She replies, looking at a newspaper.

"Is it true her father's Detective Voight?"

"No her father's the President of the United States, yes her father is Voight. Believe me when I say if anything happened to her he'd be on a dangerous warpath".

It was now nearing 8 in the evening Jordan was starting to fall asleep, Trudy was still on duty and she was about to get off soon. Hank walked into the District going up to the desk.

"Hey Trudy". Hank greeted the desk Sergeant.

"Hey Hank". Trudy replied.

"How was Jo?"

"She was an angel, she colored the rest of the afternoon, had pizza for lunch, helped me man the desk, a couple of the guys asked if you were really her dad scared them to death".

"I guess I got that influence on some people".

Jordan was close to sleep but awoke when she heard her father, she jumped down from the two chairs and ran around crashing into him.

"Daddy!" Jordan says excitedly but tiredly.

"Hey sweetheart, you have fun today?" He replies, brushing some hair back.

"Yup, I wanna come back".

"We'll see let's go home it's getting close to your bed time".

"Ok". Jordan let out a yawn.

"Good night Trudy and thanks again". Hank looked to his friend.

"Anytime".

Before they left Jordan hugged her godmother one more time, the father and daughter then left the District. Some of the patrol officers watched as Hank was walking with his daughter outside when Hank looked at them they all looked away, he smirked everyone knew _never_ to mess with Voight or his children unless they had a death wish.

Jordan was close to sleep and just as her father strapped her and she fell right asleep, Hank smiled at the sight of his little girl. He got in the car and drove home for the night.


	43. Day with the Olinskys

*Takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan- 11

One Saturday morning Erin woke up and checked in on her sister, Jordan was fast asleep in her room with her father's shirt on and Justin's blanket cuddled close to her chest. Sighing sadly she headed to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, she felt so bad for her sister not having Hank and Justin around. Erin tried everything she could think of when she would punish Jordan the only thing she wouldn't do was spank her, Hank would never go that far as punishment. After the coffee was finished she poured herself a cup then added cream and sugar to it she then thought of something so she went and got her phone calling someone.

-Hello. Alvin answered.

-Al it's me I need you're help with Jo. Erin replied.

-Is she ok? He was concerned for his goddaughter.

-She's acting out, she's taking it really hard not having Hank and Justin around. Jordan just got suspended for fighting again I've tried everything I could think of and I don't know what else to do.

-Alright you guys come over and we'll have lunch then figure everything out.

-Thanks Al.

-No problem Erin.

After the phone call Erin had finished her coffee, it was now 10:30 in the morning and Jordan finally woke up she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes heading to the kitchen. Silently the eleven year old poured her some orange juice and began sipping it.

"Good morning Jordy". Erin says.

"Morning". Jordan mumbled.

"Why don't you go change were gonna be heading out soon".

"Where we going? Are we gonna see daddy or Justin?"

"Sorry sweetheart not today that'll be next week. Today we're going to see Alvin".

"Oh ok".

Hearing the sadness in her voice was like a stab to Erin's heart she wished she could just make everything better. Jordan showered and changed, she wore one of her brother's shirts, a pair of jeans, her red chucks and left her hair down she went and got her brush and some hair bands.

"Erin could you braid my hair for me please". Jordan held the brush and hair bands out.

"Sure sweetie".

Erin took the brush and began brushing the young girl's long brown hair, she then began braiding her hair till it was in a long braid.

"All done. Let me change and we'll go".

"Ok".

The two headed out to Erin's car and drove off. Jordan had her headphones in with her music cranked up, she looked out the window watching the scenery pass by her. Erin looked over at her for a moment then looked back at the road. After a 15 minute drive they arrived at the home of the Olinskys, Jordan then hopped out of the car and ran up to the front door ringing the doorbell. Erin had a small smile on her face at least her sister was happy in a way.

Alvin opened the door to see his goddaughter he smiled and hugged her. "Hey sweetie". He says.

"Hi Uncle Alvin". Jordan greeted him.

"Hey Erin". The older man looks at Erin.

"Hi Al". Erin greeted him.

"Come on in, Meredith is making lunch".

The two girls entered the home, Lexi was in the kitchen with her mother helping with lunch when she saw her father return with Erin and Jordan she got excited. She loved her younger cousin. She ran over and hugged her, Jordan held on to her cousin.

"Hi Lexi, Hi Aunt Meredith". Jordan greeted the two.

"Hi honey". Meredith hugged the young girl.

"May we go play in the yard?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, lunch should be ready soon". Her mother answered.

The two girls headed out and Erin sadly sighed getting the attention of the couple.

"What's going on Erin". Alvin says.

"Jordan isn't handling having Hank and Justin in jail. She's getting into fights at school, she'd cut school, I've tried every method for punishment that's suitable. I've grounded her, taken the phone away, the computer, the tv, all of it and it's like she doesn't care. I used the punishment methods Hank uses and it's like she doesn't care".

"Erin don't take this the wrong way but it could be the fact that you're acting too much like Hank and it's causing Jordan to push you away. Don't act like a parent just be yourself yes you're gonna have to be strict with her but just be yourself".

"What really kills me is when she cries, she'd wake up in the middle of the night crying wanting Hank and Justin there. The second she gets in from school she goes to her room and hugs Justin's blanket, she'd wear one of their shirts to school to feel better".

"I think that's how she's coping with everything, wearing their shirts and hugging their blankets they bring her some kind of comfort. They're reminders of them and she knows that they'll be home soon. She could be acting out to get your attention". Meredith spoke.

"I wanna help her but I don't know how".

"Have you tried talking with her?" Alvin asked.

"Not really".

"Start there and see where it goes". Meredith said.

Jordan and Lexi were in the backyard playing, chasing each other around, even though Lexi was a bit older than her cousin she'd still play with her.

"So how's school and stuff?" Lexi asked, catching her breath.

"Got suspended for fighting". Jordan answered.

"Why were you fighting?"

"People were talking about my dad and Justin. One kid said I was gonna end up behind bars just like them. Another one said that they were criminals. Justin made a mistake people make them all the time. Nobody'll tell me why my dad's in jail all I know is that someone said he broke the law but my dad wouldn't do that not ever".

"Don't listen to them kids at school Jo they're jerks, they don't know anything all they can do is talk. They don't know what happened so they can say anything. All their trying to do is bring you down don't let them win, don't let them bring you down. You're strong, brave, fearless, and one good fighter".

"Nobody will ever bring me down and I'll always continue to fight and defend my family no matter what they fight and defend me so it's my turn to do it for them".

"You sound just like your dad and Justin".

"I guess I do, don't I".

The girl then headed inside for lunch, everyone sat down at the table for lunch. They made small conversation but nobody brought up Hank or Justin they wanted to let Jordan be happy. Erin and Jordan stayed for a bit longer then headed home to the apartment, during the drive home Erin would glance over at her sister. It was now or never.

"Jo I want you to know I'm trying really hard here for you, we both know I can't bring your dad and Justin home. But sweetie the fighting and the cutting school has to stop". Erin said.

"I only fight when they talk about them and I cut when I don't wanna be there anymore". Jordan replied.

"What would your dad or Justin say about the fighting and cutting school?"

"Dad would um...he'd ground me for a long time. Justin he'd lecture me saying that it's wrong and not to do it".

"I understand you wanting to defend them because they aren't here to do it but next time be the bigger person walk away".

Jordan looked out the window and a couple tears ran down her cheeks. "It's bad enough they say stuff about how I don't have a mom but I won't let them get away with talking about dad or Justin".

"No more fighting or cutting school, if you have a bad day we'll have a movie night, go out and do something fun alright. And you can always come to me and talk about anything on your mind I'm here for you Jordy, anytime day or night".

"Thanks Erin. For everything".

"You're welcome honey".

"C-can we see daddy and Justin next week though I really miss them".

"Of course we can. I'll clear it at work for a couple days, one day we'll see Justin and then we'll see you're dad".

Jordan had some more tears run down her cheeks she sniffed and wiped them away with a small weary smile on her face, her father and brother may not be around at the moment but she had the best sister in the world looking out for her during that time.

A/N: A couple things. First taking request for this story if you have one feel free to PM me. Second posted a new story. Hope you enjoy!


	44. Danger

*Quick notes. This one will have Jules. Also I know Will doesn't come in till about season 2 so in this chapter he'll visit. Finally this wasn't an episode*

*Requested by LovingBOBThePacific*

Jordan- 11

One afternoon Jay went to pick Jordan up from school, Hank was in the middle of an interrogation so he volunteered. Over the past few months he grew a bond with the young girl, treated her as if she was a sister. He never had a sister growing up all he had was his brother he loved his brother now that he's met Jordan he has the little sister he never had. While he waited for school to let out he didn't notice a man 4 cars behind watching him.

The man had a dark look in his eyes, his blonde hair was a mess, bags under his eyes they were so dark it looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. A small evil smile appeared on his face.

School had finally let out, kids were running out walking home or going to be picked up by their parents. Jay had gotten out the car so Jordan would be able to find him. The eleven year old came out of the building and began looking around for her father or someone from the team. She grew closer with her father's team she loved all of them and they all loved her. The young girl had spotted the detective and went over to him.

"Hey Jay". Jordan greeted him.

"Hey kiddo, how was school". Jay replied, taking her backpack.

"It was good, nothing new".

"Wanna grab a bite before heading back to the District?"

"Sure can we get pizza?"

"Of course".

Jordan and Jay got in the car and drove away, the man watching had an even bigger evil smile on his face as he began driving. He wanted to stay behind Jay but not to close he didn't wanna get made.

The entire time Jay kept his guard up as he drove he made sure to keep an eye out for possible threats. He knows that the team as well as Hank have a lot of enemies in the city who'd do anything to get revenge on them even if that means using Jordan as leverage. The detective knew if anything happened to Jordan hell would be unleashed by Hank. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing he picked his phone up from the console answered it and put it on speaker.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Hey bro. The voice replied.

-Will? What's up dude?

-I'm in the city for a few days, wanna meet up later and grab a drink?

-You maybe wanna do it now? I'm on a quick lunch break and watching my boss's daughter. -Sure.

-I'll send you the address.

After Jay got off the phone he passed his phone to Jordan and she sent Will the address to the pizza shop. The young girl looked over to the detective.

"Jay who's Will?" Jordan asked.

"Will is my brother he's a doctor in New York he's gonna be in town for a few days". Jay replied.

"So who's older you or Will?"

"Will is the older one and I'm the younger one".

"It's so cool to have an older brother".

She then had a saddened look on her face the eleven year old missed her brother terribly. Jay glanced over to see the look and felt the same pain she did when he doesn't see his brother.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon Jo". Jay tried to give her some comfort.

"I really miss him Jay, other than you guys Justin is my only friend. He's my best friend".

"I know how you feel Jo, when Will and I were younger he was one of my best friends I've ever had but around the time our mom...passed away I think that broke us up and we went our separate ways we stay in contact but not seeing him it changes you in a way".

"After Justin got sent to jail I started acting out but that was to get my dad's attention but then he got sent to jail so I would cut school, fight, anything to get Erin's attention. All I want is for my brother to come home that's all".

They wanted to drop the subject before it got to them even more. The two arrived to the pizza shop Jordan had gotten out first followed by Jay. Jay kept his guard up the entire time he'd scan the area for anything he wasn't taking the chance of something happening to Jordan because he didn't wanna be the one to tell Hank that something happened to his little girl.

Once inside Jay and Jordan were in line and the detective kept a protective hand on the young girl's shoulder. When it was time to order Jay got a cheese pizza and a couple drinks, while they waited on their food the two went to sit down.

"Jay can I ask you something?" Jordan asked.

"Sure". Jay replied.

"Do you like Erin?"

"W-what would make you say that?" Jay was blushing a little.

"Dude I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. It's not hard to notice".

"How'd you pick it up so fast?"

"Jay you see who my dad is I was raised around cops my whole life. Besides all I do is look and pick it up".

Their food was called and Jay looked to the eleven year old. "Stay here and don't move".

"Where would I go Jay?"

"I don't want your dad to kill me if something happens to you".

"He wouldn't necessarily kill you, he'd yell at you first, lecture you, then possibly kill you if Erin or Uncle Alvin doesn't do it first".

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I don't know". Jordan chuckled.

"Just stay here".

Jay went to get the food while Jordan sat there at the table on her phone, after a few minutes a red headed man had walked in looking around till he had spotted Jay.

"Jay!" The man called.

The detective looked to see who was calling him he turned to see his brother standing there, a smile appeared on his face. "Will good to see you man, I'd hug you but as you see my arms are full of food".

"I understand".

"Were over here".

The two brothers then went over to the table and Jordan looked up to see the two men. "Is this your brother Will?" She asked.

"Will this is Jordan, she's my Sergeant's daughter. Jordan this is my brother Will he's a doctor in New York". Jay introduced the two people.

"Nice to meet you Will". Jordan says to the doctor.

"Nice to meet you too Jordan". Will said to the young girl.

"You can call me Jo, everyone does".

"Alright Jo, how old are you?"

"I'm 11".

"You have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one older brother he's in jail right now and I consider my dad's detectives my sister, she's known me since i was 2 so she's my sister".

"That's pretty cool".

While they were eating and talking a person entered the pizza shop when Jay was glancing around his eyes landed on the man and they widened. He took his phone out of his pocket acting as if he has a phone call.

"Would you guys excuse me for a quick second I gotta take this". Jay said.

"Sure". They said.

The detective 'answered' his phone but put his phone back in his pocket and headed outside with the man following him.

"Hey Jay, long time no see". The man said.

"Dom what are you doing here? I thought you were getting help after what happened". Jay replied.

Dominic Keith was one of the guys from Jay's Rangers group, when they returned home he'd lost everything. His wife and two kids were killed in a car accident, he then lost his house and became homeless. He hadn't heard from him in a few years.

"I thought I'd reach out to you man, we were like brothers and I thought you would be able to help me".

"See that's the thing Dom I tried to help you but you didn't want the help, I tried repeatedly to help you but you're the one who refused".

"I was grieving Jay! Do you know what it's like to come home to find out you're family was gone?! No you don't".

"I'll help you if you actually want the help this time".

"It's too late for help Jay you weren't there when I needed you". He then looked back to see Jordan and Will. "Looks like you're busy with other people who you're helping. Probably you're family".

"Dom I'll give you the number to a support group".

"Don't worry about it you should get back to your real family and leave me to rot like you did before".

"Dom-" Jay was cut off by the man walking away.

Jay then became confused, he looked back at Jordan and Will. Could he have thought Jordan was his daughter? He didn't know what to do at that moment. Should he tell Hank about what happened? The detective was thinking about what to do, Jay didn't know if Dominic would go as far as going after Will and Jordan. He headed back inside going back to his brother and the eleven year old.

"Everything ok bro?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Jo that was your dad he needs us back at the District". Jay replied rather quickly.

Confused Jordan checked her phone and didn't see no messages from her father. "He didn't say anything to me about heading back". Jordan spoke.

"He needs me for something".

"Ok".

The young girl cleaned up the mess and went to throw the trash away, Jay took his brother by the arm for a second guiding him away he didn't want Jordan to overhear anything.

"You sure everything ok?" Will asked, seeing the worry and fear in his eyes.

"I didn't get a call from my boss, I saw someone from The Ranger's he was from my Battalion. When we came home he lost everything, his family, his house, all of it. I tried helping him but he didn't want the help and now he's back around. Will I don't know if he'll go after you or Jo so while you're in town be on the lookout for anything suspicious".

"What about Jo?"

"I'll tell my Sergeant and he won't let anything happen to her".

"I'll keep my eyes open".

"Ready Jay". Jordan said.

"It was nice to meet you Jo". Will said to her.

"Nice to meet you to Will". Jordan says to the older Halstead.

They left the pizza shop, Will headed to the train, Jay and Jordan headed to the car and headed to the District. The entire time Jordan knew something was up with Jay but she didn't know what the eleven year old wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Jay are you sure everything's alright? You seem different". Jordan says after a few minutes.

"Everything's fine Jo I promise". Jay replied, with a smile.

"Are you sure my dad called you?"

"Would I lie about something like that?"

"Maybe depending the circumstances".

He knew that Jordan wouldn't give until he actually said what happened but he didn't want her to get scared or anything. Jay was lucky that she dropped the matter for a moment. After a 10 minute drive to the District they headed inside as they were going in Jay kept looking around as if he were waiting for Dominic to come out, once inside they headed upstairs. Jordan now knew something was totally up with Jay and knew he wouldn't say, the eleven year old hated that nobody would tell her anything if something was wrong. Hank made it clear to the team not to tell her anything if it involved a case or even a bad feeling. The young girl was determined to find out.

Once up in the squad Jordan greeted everyone then headed for her father's office, the door was opened and she walked in. That was one thing she loved she was the only one allowed to walk in his office without a word.

"Hi daddy". Jordan greets her father.

Hank looked up to see his little girl he smiled she went over and hugged him, he then kissed her head. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"Same nothing new".

"Got any homework?"

"Yup".

"Go start your homework once I finish my work we'll go".

"Ok".

Jordan headed to the lounge and began on her homework. Jay was at his desk picking at his nails Erin had looked over to her partner and noticed something was wrong she then got up from her desk going to his.

"Hey everything ok?" Erin asked, her voice was full of concern.

"Not really". Jay replied honestly.

"What's going on".

"I was out with Jordan and meeting with my brother, this guy from my Ranger's team found me there. Dom was a wreck after we came home lost everything I tried to help him after that but he didn't want it I told him I'd help him this time but he said no. He told me to go back to my real family, I think he got the impression that Jordan is my daughter. I don't know if I should go to Voight with this yet, I don't know if Dom would go far as going after Jo or my brother".

"I'd tell Hank if I were you, if you think Jo maybe in any kind of trouble or danger go to him and he'll keep a sharp eye out for her so will we".

"Would he blame me for this?"

"Absolutely not, this isn't your fault".

Jay got up from his desk and headed to his boss's office he saw the older man reading a file taking a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey Sarge you got a sec".

Hank looked to see his detective at the door. "Yeah come on in Halstead".

Halstead entered the office and shut the door so nobody overhears he then took a seat in front of Hank. When Hank saw his detective he knew something was up.

"What's going on Halstead". Hank began.

"I was out with Jordan and meeting with my brother, this guy from my Ranger's team found me there. Dom was a wreck after we came home lost everything I tried to help him after that but he didn't want it I told him I'd help him this time but he said no. He told me to go back to my real family, I think he got the impression that Jordan is my daughter. I don't know if Dom would go far as going after Jo or my brother".

"You want us to look into this guy?"

"If you wouldn't mind".

"Somebody's after one of my detectives and possibly threatened my daughter we'll take it on".

"I didn't tell Jo if you were curious".

"I appreciate that".

The two headed out to the squad everyone then looked over at the two before they started Hank closed the door to the lounge so his daughter doesn't over hear.

"What's going on". Jules said from her desk.

"I was out with Jordan and meeting with my brother, this guy from my Ranger's team found me there. Dom was a wreck after we came home lost everything I tried to help him after that but he didn't want it I told him I'd help him this time but he said no. He told me to go back to my real family, I think he got the impression that Jordan is my daughter. I don't know if Dom would go far as going after Jo or my brother". Jay explained.

"What do you know about this guy?" Alvin asked.

"His name is Dominic Keith he's 35 years old, his wife Sierra and his two kids Jake and Jessica died in a car accident he ended up losing his house and then became homeless. I lost contact with him and he just came back he saw me today while I was with my brother and Jo, he thinks that Jordan is my daughter. I don't know what could come of this situation all I know is it won't end well. He's highly trained, a weapon's expert, everything you would expect from a trained Military officer".

"From this point on with this guy on the loose I want Jordan under tight protection, she doesn't go anywhere by herself. I'll have a patrol sitting on her when she's at school, one of us will pick her up afterwards. Another thing she doesn't find out about this I don't care what you have to say to her but she doesn't find out I don't wanna scare her or freak her out. Understand". Hank said.

"Understand". They all said.

Hank looked back to the lounge to see his little girl doing her homework, the one thing he's always hated about police work was the fact that somehow she'd be brought into either by him or the cases they work. If anything he didn't care if it was the smallest thing happened to her he'd unleash hell, he'd protect his baby girl with the last breath in his body.

They all began searching for Dominic, his last whereabouts, checked for credit cards, bills, anything that'll lead them to him but found nothing.

A few days had went by and Hank had all cases put on hold until Dominic was found, Jordan felt like she was being punished she'd stay at home and then to the District after school she didn't know what was going on she figured it was another case and some dimwit made a threat against her father like always. The eleven year old knew her father had always been overprotective of her and Justin he was like that due to his job she knew her father would do whatever it took to protect her, he'd go to the ends of the world to keep them both safe.

One afternoon Jordan had gotten out of school and didn't see her father or someone from the team there so she sat on the steps waiting. Dominic had seen the young girl so this was his chance. He straightened his bright red shirt and blue jeans, he took his hand back across his hair fixing it a little. The eleven year old seen him approaching.

"Hi are you Jordan". Dominic says kindly to her.

"It depends who are you". Jordan replied.

"I'm Dominic, I'm a friend of Jay's he sent me to pick you up".

"I still don't know you".

"I'm a friend of your father's though".

"Father? Jay isn't my dad".

Dominic had began to get ticked off by the young girl. Jordan then had an idea. "Um I have to use the bathroom I'm sure when Jay gets here you guys can talk".

"I'll wait here".

The eleven year old went back into the school and ran for the bathroom she went into a stall pulling her phone out she decided to call Jay because if she called her father the whole District plus the team would be down there.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Jay, are one of you guys on your way to pick me up? Jordan replied, her voice was full of worry and fear.

-Jo what's wrong?

-There's someone here saying he's a friend of yours his name is Dominic. He thinks you're my dad. Jay I'm scared.

-Listen to me I'm gonna call Will meet him in the back of the school, he'll keep you safe.

-I want my dad.

-I know sweetheart but I need you to be brave for now just stay where you are when Will gets there I'll text you to meet him in the back.

-Alright.

Jordan hung her phone up and sat in the stall while she waited for Will to show up.

District 21

After the phone call with Jordan, Jay went somewhere private to call his brother.

-Hello. Will answered.

-Will where are you right now? Jay quickly replied, his voice was urgent.

-I'm at the apartment why what's going on.

-Dominic is at Jordan's school she just called me saying he there and he think she's my daughter. I need you to go pick her up and take her somewhere safe. Pick her up in the back.

-You got it.

-Will I have a spare gun in the apartment if you have to use it then use it.

-Alright.

-Thanks.

-No problem.

Jay hung his phone up and went back to his desk he trusted his brother to watch Jordan. He hopes that they both will be fine.

Meanwhile

Will had gotten the address to the school and parked in the back like his brother said to. Jordan was in the bathroom stall when her phone vibrated, it was a text message from Jay.

-Will is there to pick you up. Go out the back. He'll keep you safe. Jay.

The young girl left the stall and headed out the back way of the school, she spotted the red headed man and ran to him.

"Let's go Will". Jordan said.

"Is he still here?" Will asked.

"I don't know he thinks Jay is my dad".

"Come on".

The two head over to his car and get inside after they got strapped in, Will sped off. Dominic had heard a car speed off and knew that someone picked the young girl up he then ran over to his car and sped away. He was speeding down the streets trying to catch up to Will's car.

Jordan saw that a car was approaching them fast. "Will I think he's following us".

"Hang on Jo". Will says as he made a sharp turn.

The car made a fast sharp turn speeding down the street after making a few more random turns Will had finally lost Dominic. After a few more minutes of driving the two arrived at Jay's apartment and rushed inside.

"What are we gonna do?" Jordan asked.

"You're gonna go and hide I'll hold him off until the others get here". Will replied.

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"I'm sure. Jo while I hold him off I want you to try and make a run for it, go the the fire escape and get away as fast as you can then call Jay or someone from his team and tell them where you are".

Jordan was scared and confused but she did as she was told, she ran and hid sitting on the floor in Jay's closet she had her knees pulled to her chest and rested her head on her knees staying quiet as possible. Will had found his brother's safe he knew the code to it and pulled the gun out, it was a silver handgun the older Halstead never once in his life touched a gun so it was strange for him to hold the object in his hand.

Dominic knew where Jay lived so he went to his apartment he stormed inside he held a gun in his hand, the former Military man marched up the steps and stood in front of his former friend's apartment. Grinning evilly he raised his leg and foot forcefully kicking the door in smashing it. Will was caught off guard with that his arms were shaking a little as he raised his arm up aiming the gun at Dominic.

When Jordan heard the door break it got her scared even more she then began to shake so as quietly as she could she went over to the bedroom window and began climbing down the fire escape. The young girl was going so fast she ended up slipping on one of the steps and twisted her ankle.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain.

The only other thing she could do was balance herself on the poles of the stairs and hop down she tried to go further but her ankle wouldn't let her. Jordan hobbled and hid behind a dumpster it wasn't the best place to hide but as long as it hid her from Dominic she didn't care. Pain shot through her ankle the young girl couldn't make a sound or anything if she did Dominic would find her she pulled her phone out and called Jay.

"Jay he's here". She says quietly into the phone.

Dominic stared at Will with an evil grin he cocked his gun just as the Older Halstead did.

"Dominic right? Look I know you don't wanna do this alright you wouldn't hurt us". Will spoke.

"Jay left me to rot after we came home! I lost everything! But not him he has his brother and his little girl". Dominic spat, venom was laced in his voice.

"My brother doesn't have any kids".

"Don't lie to me that girl he was with that's his kid".

"No she's not his kid that's his boss's daughter he was watching her for him".

"Lies! Lies! Lies! Enough lying. I lost everything and now Jay's gonna know what it's like to lose everything".

"Dominic please don't do this".

He walked over to Will and pistol whipped him knocking him out. "First I'll get the kid then I'll get back to you". He whispered to the unconscious Halstead.

Dominic began searching the apartment for Jordan and couldn't find her, he saw the fingerprints on the bedroom window and figured she went down the fire escape. He then went down the fire escape and began searching for her.

District 21

Jay was at his desk he was bouncing his knee quickly he hadn't heard anything from his brother or Jordan about Dominic. He didn't inform the team about anything just yet he didn't want Hank to flip out. Everyone was still searching for Dominic while Jay wasn't, he probably knew what his former friend's intentions were all they had to do was find him. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing, without looking at the caller ID he answered.

-Halstead. Jay answered, his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

-Jay he's here. Jordan spoke quietly into the phone.

-Jo where are you? Where's Will?

When Jay's voice rose and the others heard the panic in his voice they all stood up, Erin went to get Hank from his office.

-I'm in the alleyway where you're apartment is Will told me to run while he distracted Dominic. I'm behind a dumpster. Jay I twisted my ankle I can't move it without it hurting.

-Jo stay where you are were on the way ok sweetheart.

When Jordan didn't respond Jay began to get more worried they was then a scream that came through the phone which caused the whole team to bolt from the squad down to their cars turning on the lights and sirens heading to Jay's apartment.

Meanwhile

Still in the alley Jordan stayed on the phone with Jay talking to him, he was trying to keep her calm. The young girl heard Dominic throwing stuff around and calling her out.

"Oh Jordan come out, come out wherever you are". Dominic sang.

Jordan felt a sneeze coming her phone completely forgotten about but still held it before she could sneeze she pinched her nose tightly hoping to block it out after a couple of moments the sneeze came which got Dominic's attention he then went over and found the young girl.

"Found ya". He says coldly.

Jordan screamed as he was going for her she knew that Jay was still on the line so he was able to hear everything. She was fighting him the best way she could, she punch, hit, kick with her good foot, and biting but it wasn't enough.

"Let me go! Put me down!" Jordan said, struggling.

A moment later sirens were heard, the young girl now had hope that she was gonna be saved. The team arrived Erin, Hank, and Jay headed inside while Antonio and Jules were searching around for Dominic and Jordan. Jordan knew this was her chance she didn't care about the consequences, taking a deep breath she screamed for help.

"Help! Erin! Jules! Daddy!" Jordan called out.

"Quiet". Dominic hissed.

It was too late and the two detectives heard the young girl, they found her struggling in Dominic's hold.

"Chicago PD! Let the girl go now!" Jules yelled.

"I don't think so". Dominic spat.

"Either you let her go or we drop you". Antonio warned.

"Antonio, Jules, help me". Jordan whimpered.

Antonio then looked to the scared eleven year old. "Jo it's alright sweetie we're here now, you're gonna be ok". His voice was gentle the whole time with her. Ever since meeting her she became like his niece he treated her like his own child sometimes.

"I'll make you a deal. I give you the girl I talk to Jay". Dominic spoke.

The partners looked at each other then back to the former Military man.

"Deal". Jules spoke.

Dominic then released Jordan and she wobbled over to the two partners and Antonio ran and scooped her up taking her away.

"We got Jordan. Repeat we got Jordan, she's safe". Antonio said through the radio.

Jay, Erin, and Hank were in the apartment and it was trashed, Will was finally awake. Jay got his brother an ice pack.

"Here". Jay says giving the ice pack over.

"Thanks". Will replied. He put it on his sore head and hissed at the coldness but settled down.

"Will I wanna thank you for keeping Jordan safe it means alot to me". Hank tells the older Halstead brother.

"You're welcome".

Just then Antonio's voice came in over the radio. "We got Jordan. Repeat we got Jordan, she's safe".

The adults were able to breath now Hank was the first one to leave the room to check on his little girl followed by Erin. Once the two were outside they scanned around to see Antonio with Jordan, when the older man saw his baby girl he was finally able to put his mind at ease. Jordan looked back to see her father and Erin, she wanted to run to them but the pain in her ankle wouldn't allow it so she hobbled.

"Daddy! Erin!" She called out.

Jordan was in her father's arms reach when she effortlessly picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. He kissed the side of her head repeatedly nobody could see but he let a tear fall from his eye and he wiped it away. The young girl buried her face into her father's neck trying to calm down she didn't wanna cry but the tears started to fall from her eyes unwillingly, after a few minutes Hank pulled his little girl away and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her head one last time.

Erin then hugged her sister and held her for a good few minutes. Jay then came down to see Jordan with Hank and Erin he was finally able to calm down he saw that Antonio and Jules were taking Dominic to their car and the dark haired detective went over to him.

"Dominic wanted to talk to you, he said he'd let Jo go if we let you talk to him". Antonio tells his friend.

"Is she hurt?" Jay asked, referring to Jordan.

"It's her ankle it's possibly twisted.

They all then headed down to the District, Hank had brought Jordan to his office and wrapped her injured ankle. Erin and Jay were walking down to the interrogation room, Jay's emotions were still running high. Erin noticed the look of anger still in her partner's eyes.

"Hey calm down alright, Jo's here and she's safe. He didn't hurt her". Erin said to him softly.

"I put her in danger she was put in that position because of me". Jay replied.

"It wasn't your fault alright we don't blame you. Hank doesn't blame you, I'm pretty sure Jo doesn't blame you".

"Dom thought Jo was my daughter".

"And he was proven wrong".

"I wouldn't blame Voight if he wanted to fire me or transfer me out".

"He won't do that".

"You don't know what he'll do".

"Jay the job has always been dangerous and every now and then it has been known to happen somebody does threaten Jo just to get to him. People threatened her to get to Justin. Hank didn't blame his son or himself because of that so he's not going to blame you".

"Let's just get this over with, if you don't mind I'd like to do it allow".

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine".

Jay walked the rest of the way to interrogation and got to the door he stood at the door for a moment taking a deep breath he stepped inside. Dominic was sitting in a chair handcuffed to the table nothing but guilt eating at him the entire time he looked over to see his former friend coming inside the room.

"Jay I'm so sorry". Dominic said, his voice was filled with guilt and sorrow.

"I told you I'd help you Dom all you had to do was ask". Jay replied, almost snapping.

"After I lost everything I wanted you to know what that kind of pain was like so I went after you're brother and the kid".

"And you found out today that she wasn't my daughter, she's my boss's daughter. You dragged an innocent child into something that she had nothing to do with".

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know".

With nothing else left to say Jay left the room and headed back to the squad, he had to talk to Voight. He saw that Jordan was still in his office but he had to get this off his chest. Jay headed to his boss's office and knocked on the door. Hank and Jordan looked over to see the young detective there.

"Sarge you got a sec". Jay said.

"Yeah. Jo would you mind going to the lounge sweetheart". Hank says.

"Ok". Jordan carefully got up and headed to the lounge.

Jay helped her the whole time so she doesn't fall or injure herself more. Once the young girl was out of the office he shut the door and sat down, guilt was eating him the whole time.

"Something on your mind Halstead". Hank broke him from his thoughts.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened, I didn't mean for it to happen. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to fire me or transfer me out". Jay replied.

"Halstead I'm not gonna fire you or transfer you out what happened wasn't your fault at all. I don't blame you for it. The only thing that matters to me at the moment is the fact that Jordan is here and she's safe. You're a great addition to my team Jay I mean that".

Jay was finally able to smile after a hard few days. "Thanks Sarge it means alot".

He then got up from his seat and headed to the lounge to check on Jordan, he looked in to see the eleven year old on her phone while using a chair to prop her ankle up. Jay knocked on the door getting her attention.

"Hey, you ok?" Jay asked.

"I'm ok my ankle hurts but other than that I'm fine". Jordan replied.

"Jo I'm so sorry for what happened-" He was cut off by the young girl.

"Jay it wasn't you're fault, I don't blame you. Just like I tell my dad, brother, and Erin it's not your fault. You weren't the one to do it he was so he's the one to blame".

The detective chuckled. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I've had a lot of great teachers in my life".

Jay then hugged the young girl, Jordan hugged the detective back. Even though they met a couple of months ago they got along just like a brother and sister.

A/N: Hope I did wonders with this. If you have a request send it in!


	45. Baby Player

Baby Player

Jordan- 9 months old

One early morning Hank awoke to the buzzer of his alarm clock groaning he turned over and shut it off. He had got ready for work he dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and his black boots. The older man retrieved his gun from his safe along with his badge he put it on his belt. Before leaving he checked in on his children they were both still sound asleep, Justin was sprawled out on his bed his arm hanging down quietly he entered the room putting the baby monitor on the nightstand and left the room. He then checked in on his baby girl, Jordan was laying in the crib with a small pink and purple blanket covering her and she had her stuffed rabbit next to her.

Hank smile down at the sight of his little girl, he couldn't believe that she was nine months old it just seemed yesterday he and Anna brought her home from the kissed the top of her head then quietly left her room. He then left the house so he could make it to work early.

It's been a half hour since Hank had left, Jordan was starting to wake up soon she let out a loud cry. Justin jumped out of his sleep after hearing his sister cry he blindly saw the baby monitor on his night stand he figured his father left for work. The elder man got up from his bed and went to his sister's room, Jordan was still crying and wailing her arms around Justin reached down and picked up his crying sister.

"Hey, hey what's wrong munchkin. What's the matter". Justin spoke softly.

All Jordan did was let out a bigger cry which made Justin flinch a little, he changed her diaper hoping that'll calm her down. Once the nine month old had a clean diaper on she was still crying so Justin brought her downstairs and figured she was hungry so he made her some oatmeal he managed to get her to eat a few bites before she had enough and pushed it away. He then gave her a bottle of juice but she didn't want it she continued to wail louder.

For two straight hours Jordan didn't do anything but cry and wail louder and louder, Justin tried everything he could possibly think of and none of it was working. She didn't need to be changed, she didn't want a bottle, she didn't want anything.

"What do you want Jo Jo". Justin says tiredly.

"Ju Ju". Jordan cried.

"What's the matter".

Jordan cried louder eventually she did need a diaper change, Justin managed to get her to eat a little bit more later but the rest of the day all the tiny baby did was cry. Justin would rock, bounce, and cradle his baby sister but her crying didn't lighten up.

It was now reaching 7 in the evening and Jordan's crying grew a little quieter but she still cried and cried, Justin was out of ideas on what to do everything he tried wouldn't work. Suddenly it got quiet Justin got concerned he looked down to see his sister had finally settled down and fell asleep he got confused just then he heard the front door open and his father entering.

"Hey Justin". Hank greeted his son.

"Hey Pop". Justin replied.

Hank looked down to see his little girl fast asleep curled into Justin's arms, Jordan awoke and looked to see her father she had a toothy grin.

"Dada". Jordan says happily.

"Hey baby girl, were you good today". Hank spoke to her.

Justin was now highly confused, the whole day she did nothing but cry and now she's happy and calm. Had he just been played by his baby sister?

"Pop she's was crying all day today, I don't know what happened". Justin said.

"She seems ok now".

Jordan was playing with the collar of her father's shirt with one of her hands and began chewing on one of her fingers. Drool began to come from her mouth and Hank got a napkin and wiped it away. The small family ate dinner after they finished the older father took Jordan upstairs bathed her then put some pajamas on her. He was rocking her gently once she was finally asleep Hank gently put her in the crib and headed to bed.

Before Justin went to bed he checked in on his sister he looked down, Jordan was fast asleep. He knew under that innocent baby smile was something else. He kissed her head then had a small smirk on his face.

"You're such a little player Jo Jo". He whispered.


	46. Fighting

Jordan- 9

One mid afternoon Jordan was waiting outside her school for Justin to pick her up, she was wearing her sunglasses and pacing back and forth. Even wearing sunglasses the nine year old still kept her head down because she knew if her brother started asking questions he'd find out about her black eye. She had gotten into a fight not too long ago, her left eye was a deep red color and her side was hurting a little after being shoved onto the concrete ground, Jordan knew she sucked at lying no matter how hard she try she couldn't lie, Justin, her father, Erin would see right through it.

The nine year old saw her older brother coming now all she had to do was hide the pain in her side and keep her head down then she was home free. Justin noticed something wrong with his sister insistently.

"Hey Jo Jo, ready to go". Justin says to his sister.

"Yup all set". Jordan replied quickly, keeping her head down.

"You ok?" His voice got worried and concerned.

"I'm fine Justin".

Jordan walked ahead of her brother and the whole time Justin didn't believe his sister, he knew something was wrong and he was determined to find out. As the siblings walked home Justin glanced down at his sister trying to figure out what was wrong he then stopped which got her attention.

"Why'd we stop?"

Without saying anything Justin took his sister's sunglasses off Jordan then brought her head down but her brother gently took two of his fingers to her chin lifting her head up. As soon as he seen her left eye was dark red he got pissed.

"Jordan what happened to your eye". His voice rose a little.

"Ran into a door?" She put on a nervous smile hoping her brother would believe her.

"Try again".

Sighing the nine year old gave up it was always pointless to lie to anybody in her family. "I got into a fight at school ok".

"What happened kiddo".

"This kid was making fun of me because I don't have a mom all I have is dad, you, Erin and the others. He said that my mom left because she couldn't stand being around me but that's not true she died a hero protecting us. Protecting this city".

"Jo Jo don't listen to those kids alright they're jerks they don't know anything, all they do is say stuff to bring you down".

"I told him it's not true but he kept saying it was so I pushed him, he pushed me back a little too hard and I fell into the sidewalk I still got back up and hit him and he hit me back".

"Jo fighting doesn't solve anything it just creates more problems".

"But you and dad do it how come I can't?"

Justin knew his sister had a valid point but he continued. "The reason dad and I do it is to protect you"

"I was protecting my mom".

"Next time be the bigger person walk away".

"What if someone says something about my mom, or you and dad? You expect me to sit by and do nothing?"

"There's a saying dad taught me now I'm gonna teach it to you".

"What saying?"

"Sticks and stone may break my bones but words will never hurt me".

"What does that mean?"

"What it means is you might be hurt able to hurt me by physical force but not by insults. People can hurt you all the time by physical force like fighting but they can never hurt you by what they say".

"He made it seem like my mom never loved me or cared about me".

"And that's not true Jo Jo, you're mom loved you more than anything. She loved all of us. I'm not her son and she still treated me as her own".

A tear ended up sliding down the nine year old's cheek and Justin wiped it away with his thumb. "Never forget that Jo".

"Thank you Justie". She used his old nickname.

"Anytime squirt".

"I love you Justin". Jordan then flung her arms around her brother.

"I love you too Jo Jo". Justin wrapped his arms around his younger sister.

After the moment was over Justin spoke again. "Alright let's go".

"I hope you mean home".

"Were going to see dad so you can tell him what happened".

"No! Justin have you completely lost your mind? If dad finds outs he'll flip do you want that to happen? I don't".

"Jo you should know by now dad finds out everything".

"He can't find this out".

Jordan pulled her famous puppy dog eyes and pout, nobody not even their own father can resist. This was one look that could make anybody do whatever Jordan wanted, Justin tried to look away from it but Jordan just went around and enlarged her eyes a little more then stuck her lip out a little. The elder Voight couldn't take it till he finally caved.

"Alright dad won't find out from me but he'll hear it from either you or the school it wouldn't surprise me if they called him already".

"I hope they didn't".

"So how are we supposed to hide it from dad?"

"Just leave that part to me".

Justin knew his sister was sneaky like himself and he never doubted her about that, the two siblings then began to walk home when something popped into Jordan's head.

"Hey Justin".

"What's up kiddo".

"Would you show me how to fight? All I know is a little I wanna be able to defend myself in a fight next time".

"You want me to show you how to fight and when you get caught next time which you will, I'll get in trouble for showing you".

"Please Justin please. I won't say it was you who showed me".

"I'll show you but under a couple of conditions. One, you are to only fight for self defense that's it. If you use it for anything else than self defense the lessons stop. Second, if you get caught I deny all involvement. Deal".

"Deal. You're the best brother ever".

"I've been told. So this kid who beat you up want me to have a word with him?"

"No I think I got my message across very well".

"Next time someone messes with you tell me, nobody picks on my little sister except me".

"And nobody messes with my big brother but me".

Justin threw his arm around his sister pulling her close to his side, he'd be there to protect her for as long as he can. He cherished his sister dearly, after his mother had passed away he was in darkness for a while his father and Erin tried to help him but he didn't wanna be helped. When he found out Anna was pregnant with Jordan he changed completely, as soon as their father put Jordan into his arms when she was a baby the darkness that surrounded him vanished. His sister was the light that made the darkness disappear. She brought him happiness when he was down. Justin would protect his sister with the last breath in his body.

….

A/N: A few notes. First this will have a second part. Second, the second half of Jordan Voight should be up either later tomorrow afternoon or later this week. Finally if you have an idea or request for Jordan's Childhood Years feel free to PM me and I'll get it done as soon as possible.


	47. James Returns

*Picks up from Break In and Scared*

Jordan- 8

It's been a few months since everything went down with James and the break in, during that time Hank, Erin, and Justin made sure to keep a sharp eye out for the eight year old. Surprisingly James and Mark listened to Hank's warning about staying away.

One afternoon Justin was on his way to pick up his sister from school, he no longer blamed himself for what happened. He was glad that his sister was finally able to move on from the whole situation as he was walking someone had called him from down the street.

"Yo Justin!" The voice called.

He figured it was just another one of his friends but when he turned around to see James standing there, a cigarette in his mouth smirking. The elder Voight was furious he stormed over to his ex friend forcefully picked him by his shirt and threw him against the brick wall, he held James up by his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here James?" Justin spat.

"I was hoping I could change you're mind about helping me finish a couple jobs". James replied.

"There's no way in hell I'm helping you with anything. Why'd you go after my sister James? Huh? She's a little kid who had nothing to do with anything".

"Why". James then let out a chuckle. "You wanna know why fine then I'll tell you, I went at the little brat because I knew you'd do anything for her just like any older brother would for their younger siblings. Even after I promised to leave her alone you still backed down because you're a little wuss and you were afraid you're sister would get hurt so I figured you could use a little...persuasion. I'm not an idiot Justin I do my homework just like everybody else how else do I know that you're on you're way to get little Jordan from school now then you'll either take her to the park or get ice cream like you always do".

"Look James if you do anything to my sister I swear to god I'll end you myself".

"You sound so much like you're father".

That caused Justin to punch James across the face. "Stay the hell away from me and my sister".

"Or what you're gonna tell your father on me?"

"Come near me or Jordan again and nobody in this city will be able to help you".

Justin then punched James a couple more times before dropping him. "Stay the hell away from my sister".

He then stormed away from his former friend, James rubbed his sore jaw and spit some blood out of his mouth still smirking. "You wanna play Justin, let's play". He said to himself.

As Justin was walking away he was trying to calm himself down so his sister wouldn't see, he then looked down at his bruised knuckles. He didn't know if he should tell his father that James is back he knew he should but he didn't want his father to do something he may or may not regret later, one thing the elder Voight knew for sure he was gonna gonna do whatever it took to keep his baby sister safe from this bastard. After a few more minutes he arrived to his sister's school and his mood completely changed, Justin shoved both his hands into his pocket so Jordan wouldn't see his bruised knuckles.

School was letting out for the day, kids ran out from the building going to their parents. Jordan got out of the school and saw her brother, smiling she ran over to him her backpack swinging back and forth rapidly.

"Justin!" Jordan called out excitedly.

She crashed into her brother wrapping her arms around his torso, Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around her once he broke the hug he quickly shoved his hands back into his pocket.

"How was school Jo Jo?" Justin asked his sister.

"It was good, can we go to the park?"

"Of course".

The two siblings head to the park near their home, Justin took his sister's backpack while she ran to play on the playground. He took this moment to call probably the only other person he could trust. "Hey I need you're help".

10 minutes had went by and Erin had arrived to the park and found her surrogate brother sitting on a bench watching Jordan as she played, a small smile appeared on her face as she saw the sight. She then went over to Justin and took a seat by him, when Justin saw Erin out the corner part of his eye he was just ready to come out with it right there.

"Hey Erin". Justin greeted her.

"Hey, you ok? You said you needed help". Erin replied, her voice concerned.

"Um...I don't know if I should tell dad this or not".

"What's wrong Justin". Erin was now getting worried. Had something happened to him or Jordan? "Whatever it is you can tell me".

"James he's back".

"How do you know?"

"I was on my way to pick up Jo from school and he followed me there, he wants me to help him with a couple more jobs. Erin we both know what'll happen if something happens to Jo, dad would kill somebody and I have a feeling if I don't do this James will do something to Jo again".

Justin then took his hands out of his pocket to show her the bruised knuckles, Erin was taken back when she saw that. "You did the right thing by telling me".

He then looked over to see his young sister smiling, laughing while still running around the park. Guilt began to overcome him. "I'm her older brother it's my job to protect her not drag her into stuff like this and that's just what I'm doing".

"Hey you do protect her just like I protect the both of you and you're not dragging her into anything, James wants to break you and force you to do this. He wants to exploit your weakness and Jordan is your weakness. He knows you're willing to do anything for Jo even if it means going to jail".

"I still think about that night sometimes, I should have never left Jo alone like that. I left her unsafe and unprotected, what kind of brother does that make me? Leaving my eight year old little sister defenseless like that?"

"Justin you didn't know James would pull something like that, you couldn't have known he'd do that. You wanted to get out of something that could have sent you to prison that doesn't make you a bad person".

"As soon as that bastard said her name I should have ran back to the house and stopped Mark and that other dick but I didn't I just stood there while they did that".

Erin knew that Justin was _very_ stubborn like Hank she patted his shoulder gently. "You know that you're dad has to know so he'll be able to protect the both of you".

"Have you gone completely insane? If dad finds out he'll kill James, we need him around not in prison".

"If we stop James now he won't do anything to you or Jordan".

"I didn't mean for any of this to fall on Jo".

"We'll keep her safe Justin, I promise".

Justin had his eyes locked on his younger sister. "I know we will".

Later that day the siblings returned home and Justin was uneasy the rest of the day, he was still debating if he should tell his father about James coming back. He was boiling water to make spaghetti for dinner as it was slowly boiling he was lost in his thoughts. Should he help James to protect his sister? Would James use his sister against him again? Should he tell his father?

"Justin?" Jordan then broke her brother out of his thoughts.

"What's up kiddo". Justin replies.

"Are you ok? You seem different".

The elder man knew his sister wouldn't give up until she knew the truth but he couldn't tell her the truth without scaring her.

"I'm alright Jo Jo I promise".

"If you say so".

Jordan went back out to the living room and turned the tv on while her brother cooked dinner. Justin looked in the living room to see his sister watching tv a smile appeared on his face she was the only person who gave him true happiness. 10 minutes later Hank walked through the door and the eight year old ran to greet him, the older father had a small smile on his face.

"Hi daddy". Jordan greeted her father.

"Hey Jo". Hank greets his little girl.

"Dinner ready!" Justin called from the kitchen.

The small family then sat at the table and ate dinner, Justin was still conflicted about telling his father. Hank glanced at his son and noticed something was wrong insistently, he wasn't gonna bring it up around Jordan. After dinner Jordan went to change for bed so Justin began washing the dishes and Hank was in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Something on your mind son". Hank spoke.

"Nope all good Pop". Justin says.

"Whatever it is you can tell me".

Justin sighed as he put a plate in the dish strain, one thing he knew about his father he wouldn't let up anything if something was bothering either of his children.

"If I tell you please don't do anything crazy".

"That depends".

Taking a deep breath he continued. "James he's back".

"What?!"

"Pop not so loud, she'll hear you".

"What does he want?"

"I gotta help him with a couple jobs or he'll do something to Jo. I can't do it Pop and he knows I won't but I can't let him get Jo again. I won't let him hurt her".

"Justin let me handle this, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you or you're sister".

"If James knows that I told you then he really will do something".

"Son nobody's stupid enough to try and go against me".

"James might".

"Look I'll take care of it, you just make sure to keep Jo safe".

"I'm so sorry Pop, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really didn't".

"It's not your fault son, none of it is. I'll protect you and your sister. Always".

"Thanks Pop".

A couple of days had went by and the father and son watched Jordan like a hawk, wherever she went in public one of them was with her or Erin was with her. Hank was still pissed about James being back, the older father knew his children wouldn't be safe with the bastard running around.

One night after he had gotten off of work he was stalking out James house he gotten out of his car and waited in the alley near by. A half hour later James was walking down the street smoking a cigarette as soon as Hank laid eyes on him he waited till the man got closer and when he was close enough the older man came out from behind snatching James up and dragging him to the alleyway. Throwing him down on the ground Hank kicked him a few times his father instincts kicking into high gear, once he was finished James could barely breath and Hank roughly picked him up throwing him against the brick wall behind him.

"You clearly don't listen. What part of stay out of Chicago and away from my kids was I not clear about". Hank says dangerously and coldly.

"Y-you...don't..scare me Hank". James said taking deep breaths.

Hank sucker punched James in the midsection where he had just been kicked. "This is your last warning get out of Chicago and stay the hell away from my kids. I hear your name back in my city or around either of my kids you'll end up at the bottom of the river".

"Tell...Justin...I'll see him around".

That caused the older man to pull his knee up hitting James again in his injured midsection. "Get out of Chicago and stay away from my kids".

Hank then headed to his SUV and went home for the night. James was struggling to stand and when he finally got to his feet he had an evil smirk on his face. "Game on now Justin".

Justin was at home with his sister, Jordan was fast asleep in her room while the elder Voight sat in the living room waiting for his father. His heart racing in his chest, his anxiety levels were rising. Had his father got rid of James for good? Did he threaten him again? Many things roamed his mind he was broken out of his thoughts by the front door opening and his father walking in.

"How'd it go?" Justin asked.

"It was fine I told him to leave and not come back if he does anything or tries anything I'll take care of it". Hank replied.

"I hope you're right about this Pop".

The older father went over and hugged his son. "I'd never let anything happen to you or Jo".

By the next day Justin figures things had simmered down with the whole James situation. It was almost time to pick his sister up so he had headed out of the house going to the school.

James was outside of Jordan's school waiting patiently for school to end, he was gonna teach Justin and Hank a lesson about crossing him. The bell rang ending the school day and a bunch of kids came out they went to either their parents or began walking home. Jordan came out and saw that her father or brother weren't there yet, James had a small smirk on his face but it disappeared as he went over to the eight year old.

"Hey you're Jordan aren't you?" James says to the eight year old.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"I'm James, I'm a friend of Justin's he sent me to come and get you. He got caught up at work". He hoped she by this.

"I should wait for him".

He then pulled his phone out showing a fake text message Jordan saw it and then thought about it. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach something wasn't right if Justin or her father couldn't pick her up Erin would she was about to get her phone when James had enough out of the young girl and took a hold of her hand as the two began eight year old was now getting scared by this she had pulled her phone out and it was snatched away.

"Let's give your brother a call shall we". James said.

He dialed Justin's number on the young girl's phone and put it to his ear. Justin was still walking when his phone rang he saw it was his sister calling.

-Hey Jo be there in a few minutes. Justin said.

-Guess again Justin. James replied.

Justin stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. His worst fear had came true.

-You son of a bitch where's my sister. Justin's voice became dangerous.

-Little Jordan is right next to me.

-Let me talk to her.

There was a pause on the phone and a little voice came on. -Justie? Jordan spoke.

Justin managed to chuckle a bit. -Hey Jo Jo, are you ok? Are you hurt?

-No I'm ok. He's scaring me Justin I wanna go home.

-Don't worry Jo I'll take you home I promise.

-Always making promises you can't keep. James comes back on.

-What the hell do you want James?

-Simple help me with these two jobs. You do them little sister goes home unharmed. You don't well then little sis goes bye bye forever.

-Listen to me James if you touch one hair on my sister's head I swear to God I will kill you.

-Anybody ever tell you that you sound like you're father.

-Look I'll help you with these jobs I give you my word but I won't do them until Jordan comes back to me.

-I have your word you'll do these jobs?

-Yes. I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt my sister.

-Meet us at the park in an hour. Come alone that is if you wanna see Jordan again.

With that the phone went out, Justin felt like he was gonna throw up. He was gonna get his sister back he then called somebody. "I need you're help".

Erin was out on patrol when her phone rang and she answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-I need your help. Justin's voice came on.

-Justin what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Jo ok?

-James he...he has Jordan. He wants to meet in an hour he said he'll let her go if I help him with two jobs.

-I'll call your dad and we'll set something up alright. Calm down she'll be alright.

-I didn't mean for this to happen Erin I swear to God.

-It's not your fault.

-It will be if something happens to her.

He hung up and walked to the park. Erin hung the phone up and called Hank.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hank we have a problem. Erin replied.

-What's wrong? Are Justin and Jo ok?

-James he took Jo. He's meeting Justin in an hour at the park to discuss business.

Hank felt as if he couldn't breath, his little girl was in danger. He began taking deep breaths to calm down. Right after that he rushed out of the office and out to his SUV. Justin was sitting at the park the meet was in 45 minutes he was rapidly bouncing his knee just then Erin and Hank arrived. The elder Voight couldn't look his father in the eye due to what happened.

"Justin we'll get her back". Erin said to her surrogate brother.

"Pop I'm so sorry". Justin said to his father.

"It's not your fault Justin. Here's the plan, Erin and I will hideout in the cars once James let's Jo go you get her out and we'll move in and arrest the bastard". Hank spoke.

"Let's do it".

James was now coming in view of the park he still held onto the eight year old. When Justin saw the sight he got pissed he was ready to tear into the man who had his baby sister. When the young girl saw her brother she had a look of relief on her face she tugged away from James but he kept a firm hold of her.

"Hey Justin what's going on". James said first.

"Let my sister go and we can talk about the jobs". Justin replied.

"I still have your word?"

"Yes you have my word I'll help you".

Jordan then ran straight to her brother and crashed into him, Justin held his sister tightly afraid she might disappear again. He pulled her away for a moment to scan her for any injuries.

"You alright Jo Jo? Are you hurt?" Justin asked.

"I'm ok I was just scared". Jordan replied.

He brought her back into his arms lifting her up he kissed her head a couple time. The elder brother was able to breath again having his little sister back with him. Justin then carried her away and when that happened James got pissed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled.

"Wait a second". Justin snapped.

Justin then got close and handed Jordan off to their father. Jordan saw her father and latched herself to him, Hank held his baby girl tightly and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Jo can you stay with your brother for a minute". Hank says to her.

"Ok".

She then gave Erin a hug and went back to her brother. Hank and Erin walked away from the two, by this point Hank had a dark look in his eyes he was ready to pummel James into the concrete Erin was about the same way. Nobody was gonna hurt her surrogate siblings and get away with it not on her watch. As soon as James seen Hank and Erin walking towards him, Erin was walking around blocking him in case he tried to run. Hank was walking straight for him not caring who saw.

"Well well if it isn't Hank to the rescue as always". James mocked.

Hank then roughly grabbed him by the back of his head, Justin shielded his sister from what's going on. They were in Erin's car waiting Hank was yanking James to his SUV and put him in the back seat while Erin went back to the two siblings.

"Is daddy taking him to jail?" Jordan asked.

"Yup that's where he's going forever". Justin replied.

"So who's hungry?" Erin said from the driver seat.

The trio went out and got burgers for dinner. Hank was still fuming he arrived to his secret location and got out of the car heading over to the back door he roughly grabs James by his hair forcing him out of the car he threw the man down on the ground then took his gun from his holster aiming it at him.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you". Hank spoke.

"Well for one you'd go to jail". James said.

"No I wouldn't who's to say you didn't have a rival take you out".

"You wouldn't".

"You don't know me James and I only warn people once, you were warned now you're gonna pay for what you did".

"Again you wouldn't".

After a moment there was a loud BANG! Hank looked down at James dead body with no sign of remorse he then dealt with the body and evidence. He then headed home to be with his children.

Justin was watching tv in the living room Jordan was fast asleep curled up next to her brother, Erin was watching the tv not paying any attention to it. The door opened and Hank stepped inside.

"It's taken care of". Hank said.

They knew what it meant and didn't bother to question it, Jordan awoke and blindly looked around and her eyes landed on her father.

"Daddy?" Jordan asked sleepy.

"Come on sweetheart time for bed". Hank said, picking her up.

Jordan was already fast asleep on her father's shoulder he laid her in the bed and covered her up then kissed her head. "Sleep tight baby girl". He whispered.

Hank headed downstairs to see his son not paying any mind to the tv anymore, Erin had left, he knew that he had to talk to his son.

"What happened with James?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it". Hank replied.

"What'd you do?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you and your sister let's leave it at that. And Justin never be afraid to tell me something I'm here to help you".

"Thanks Pop".

The older father had went up to bed followed by Justin but before going to his room he checked in on his sister. He watched her at the door, Jordan was sleeping peacefully with her stuffed rabbit he'd given when she was a baby. A smile appeared on his face his sister was safe and protected and that's the only thing that mattered to him.


	48. Caught

*Picks up from Fighting*

Jordan- 9

It's been a few days since Jordan's fight and now her eye wasn't red any more it was going from a blue purplish color to a yellow color she'd been using Erin's makeup to hide it from her father but she knew sooner or later he'd find out. She was just glad that Justin hadn't said anything. One morning she had gotten ready for school she was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with blue jeans, her red converse and she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She had to quickly cover up her eye before her father finds out just as she was about to start her bedroom door opened with Hank entering.

"Jo time- what happened to your eye?" Hank asked. His voice rose a little bit which made Jordan shrink a little.

"Ran into a door?" Jordan replied nervously, giving him a nervous smile.

"Jordan don't make me ask again".

When Jordan didn't say anything Hank then called for his son. "Justin!"

"Yeah Pop". Justin says entering the room. When he saw that Jordan was holding her head down and the look in his father's eyes he knew that he found out. "Bye Pop".

"Justin get back in here. Did you know about this". Hank says to his son.

"Know about what?"

He then gave a warning glare to both his children, Jordan never got the look but when she shrank down more. Justin was use to the look by now but he knew sooner or later he might crack.

"Yes I know about it". Justin says quietly.

"Justin". Jordan said. She had felt betrayed by her brother when he told.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Hank asked.

"We didn't want you to worry and we didn't think it was that big of a deal".

"Not big of a deal? She has a black eye in my book that's a big deal".

The siblings knew their father made a big deal if one of them were hurt, sick, anything. Hank took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Justin let me talk to your sister for a minute".

Jordan looked away as her father sat down beside her, she didn't wanna tell him because she didn't know how he'd take it.

"What happened sweetheart". Hank says.

"I don't wanna talk about it". Jordan replied, not looking at him.

"Why not".

"I just don't want too".

"Jo I'm sure if you tell me you'll feel a lot better".

"If I tell you promise you won't get mad".

"That depends on what you tell me".

"I...I got into a fight at school with another kid".

"About".

"He was making fun of me because I don't have a mom all I have is you, Justin, Erin and the others. I punched him and he hit me back he also shoved me on the ground and my side's been hurting. I wasn't planning on fighting at school he was just talking about my mom and I was defending her nobody talks about my family and gets away with it".

Part of Hank felt proud and the other part felt sadness. He felt the sadness because his little girl didn't have her mother around. He was proud because she had defended her family and her mother's honor.

"Jo next time be the bigger person and walk away. And never again hit someone unless they hit you first, once they hit you first then you can fight back. Understand sweetie".

"Yes".

"So this kid you want me to have a word with him?"

The nine year old chuckled, her father and brother always had the same mind set at time. "No dad I got my message across very well".

"Finish getting ready for school or we'll be late".

"Alright".

Hank kissed her head then left the room while she finished getting ready,the young girl went to her closet and pulled out a blue jean jacket putting it on. Justin then re entered his sister's room.

"Jo I'm sorry for telling dad, I told you he finds out one way or another". Justin says to her.

"I'm not mad at you Justin, I just didn't expect to be caught off guard by dad". Jordan replied.

"Let's go before you're late".

Jordan grabbed her backpack and the two siblings left the house. The day had went by quickly the family was back home as soon as Hank got home he checked on Jordan and looked at her eye.

"Does it still hurt sweetheart?" Hank asked, looking at her eye.

"A little but not as bad". Jordan replied.

The older father got up and went to get some ice from the freezer he got an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel going back out to her. "Here put this on your eye".

The nine year old took it and put it on her eye then hissed at the coldness but held it to the injured eye. She then headed up to her room Justin was in the kitchen doing the dishes from dinner when Hank went back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Pop, we didn't think it was that big of a deal to say anything". Justin said.

"Son it's my job to worry about you and Jo, to you and her it may not be a big deal but to me it's a big deal". Hank replied.

"Next time I'll tell you I promise".

"That's all I ask".

Hank then went up to check on his little girl, Jordan was sitting on her bed watching tv she wasn't really paying attention to it she was lost in her thoughts and was broken from them when she heard her door open and her father came in.

"Hey dad". Jordan said.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says.

He then sat down next to her. "Jo next time don't be afraid to tell me something like this next time".

"I didn't want you to overreact like you always do".

"I don't always overreact".

Jordan gave her father a pointed look. "Dad you _always_ overreact, you do it with the smallest things".

"That's my job as a dad to overreact and worry especially when you get hurt or you're sick".

"I understand".

"Good".

The young girl then hugged her father and Hank held her tightly.

"I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby".

The older father then chuckled as he pulled away. "I can't believe you tried to hide that from me you should know by now I find out everything. No matter what it is".

"I did try and I failed miserably".

"That you did".

Jordan was then falling asleep in her father's side so carefully Hank laid her on the bed covering her up and taking the ice pack from her. He saw his little girl fast asleep and he kissed her head.

"Sleep tight princess". He whispered.

He then quietly left the room leaving the door cracked he then headed downstairs to put the ice away. There was one thing on his mind, people should learn to never cross a Voight or they'll have consequences to pay.


	49. Talent Show

*Quick note. NewYorkChicago22061940 if you read this chapter could you get in contact with me*

Jordan- 11

Jordan was at school when she seen a flyer for the annual school talent show she never went for it because she always got stage fright. Her father, Erin and Justin encourage her to do it but she never did the last time she was on stage for a talent show she froze, she tried to sing but ended up running off stage and swore she'd never do another one again. Taking the flyer she looked at it thinking about it really hard she folded the piece of paper and put it in her backpack. School was now out for the day she walked out of the building the eleven year old scanned the area to see who was gonna pick her up and when she saw her father a huge smiled appeared on her face and ran straight to him.

Ever since Hank was released from prison he'd always pick his little girl up from school when he saw her running to him he'd have the biggest smile ever. Once she was in arm's reach he swept her up hugging her, being away from his little girl the past few months have been utter and complete hell so just to hold her for a few minutes it was everything he kissed her head then set her down.

"Ready to go Jo". Hank says

"Yup". The eleven year old replied.

The two got in the SUV and headed back to their house the entire time Jordan was thinking about doing the talent show but was afraid she might freeze again after that she swore she'd never get in front of another crowd again. Once the father and daughter were back home she went straight to her room and closed her door. Taking a deep breath she began to softly sing.

"Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now I'm found

Was blind, but now I see".

Hank was heading to his room when he heard singing coming from Jordan's room he got closer but she stopped singing. He remembered when Anna would sing to Jordan when she was a baby, it made him happy that Jordan had a trait from her mother.

Hank was making dinner when Jordan came down from her room holding the piece of paper that held the information for the talent show. She was in the doorway of the kitchen when she saw her father cooking.

"Dad you got a minute". Jordan said.

"Sure sweetheart what's up". Hank says, putting a towel on his shoulder.

"There's this thing at school but I don't know if I wanna do it or not".

"What is it?"

"A talent show, after last time I don't wanna freeze again".

"If you wanna do it Jo go for it, I'll make sure I'm there".

"Can Erin come too?"

"I'm sure she can if you ask her".

The father and daughter then ate dinner that night. By the next day Jordan had somewhat calmed down about the talent show she really wanted to it but and she was going to so she signed up, the eleven year old was excited to tell her father.

The school day was over and it was Erin's turn to pick her up she was outside patiently waiting till her car pulled up. Once she was in the car she strapped herself in.

"Erin are you busy on Friday?" Jordan asked.

"As far as I know I'm free, what's up kiddo". Erin replied.

"There's a talent show and I'm gonna be in it, I was hoping you could maybe come".

"Of course I can come Jo".

"Thanks Erin".

"Anytime squirt".

Friday came by pretty quick it was almost time for the annual school talent show, Jordan was wearing a simple red t shirt, black jeans and her red chucks. That morning Erin had done her hair in a braid. She was in the back part of the gym and saw that it was starting to fill up with parents, students, families, and more people. She felt her heart race faster and faster in her chest as she began to feel nervous all over again.

Hank was in the middle of an interrogation he kept checking his watch eyeing the time he needed the suspect to confess so he could leave. After what seems like forever the suspect talked and he was booked and processed. The older man headed to his office to grab his jacket when he ran into Erin.

"Ready to go". Erin said.

"Let's go". Hank replied.

Hank had told Trudy and Alvin so they were also gonna go to the show. They hopped in their cars and headed for the school.

Jordan was still in the back the talent show had begun luckily it wasn't her turn yet while she waited she kept peeking out there to see if her father and Erin arrived yet but sadly no. Hank was breaking every traffic law to get to Jordan's school they all arrived in record time.

As she waited on her father and Erin to show up she was still in the back, she was taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"Next up is Jordan Voight". The teacher said.

Hearing her name called made Jordan ten times more nervous but she went out taking her time. Once she was on stage the eleven year old was terrified she had her mouth open but her throat was dry her thoughts were broken as she saw her father, Erin, Trudy, Alvin and his family enter the gym. A smile appeared on her face as she began singing.

"We're falling into misery

Consumed by our inequities

We don't wanna live alone

So breathe your life into our bones

Blinded by deficiencies

These empty voids are all I see

Hidden in the crevices

There's a hope to breathe again"

After a moment Jordan's voice got louder and stronger as she took a hold of the mic.

"You say these wounds will only grow

If I don't stop and let this go

I give to you this withered heart of mine

Mind is racing, can't erase these

Twisted memories that chase me

Haunt me, I'm done

I'm lost I'm so far gone

Could there be something more that

We can rely on

We're falling into misery

Consumed by our inequities

We don't wanna live alone

So breathe your life into our bones

Blinded by deficiencies

These empty voids are all I see

Hidden in the crevices

There's a hope to breathe again"

She finished the song with a huge smile on her face as the entire crowd cheered and clapped for her the whole time she had her eyes on her family as she waved to them. Hank couldn't have been any prouder of his little girl at the moment, a proud smile was on his face the whole time as he clapped. A huge smile was also on Erin's face as well as Trudy's and Alvin and his family. They never knew Jordan could sing so amazingly well.

All the students were gathered on the stage as they were about to announce the winner, Jordan had her eyes locked on her family she knew she made them proud just by the look in their eyes she knew.

"And the winner is….Jordan Voight!" The teacher announced.

Jordan broke out in a happy smile as she covered her mouth trying to keep the sobs and laughter hidden she was handed the trophy. Once the show was over the eleven year old ran straight to her father, Hank got on one knee letting his little girl crash into. He hoisted her up hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart". Hank said, he then kissed her temple.

"Thanks daddy". Jordan replies.

"Jo that was fantastic". Trudy says.

"Who taught you to sing?" Lexi asked.

"I taught myself".

"You're amazing". Erin commented.

"Let's go celebrate, anywhere Jo wants". Hank spoke.

Jordan walked out holding her father's hand with one of hers and holding the trophy with her other hand. She got over her fear of stage fright. She fought through it just like she'll fight through every other obstacle in her life no matter how big, no matter how small she'll conquer it after all she is a Voight.

….

A/N: The song I used my friend recommended it.


	50. Day with the Dawsons

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

*Takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan- 11

It's been about a month since Hank went to jail during the undercover sting, Jordan didn't take it well. The eleven year old couldn't stand not having her father or brother around, she's been staying with Erin since. She'd also began acting out to get Erin's attention, the eleven year old would cut school, get into fights, whatever it took to get her sister's attention. Jordan has also developed a bad attitude it was so bad she was a miniature version of her father and brother.

Late one afternoon Jordan was standing outside her school still waiting on Erin to pick her up, it was just past 3:30 in the afternoon school had been let out for the day and everyone but a few teachers had left. The young girl had pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her sister's number.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Hey Erin, um were you still picking me up? I've been standing outside for a while now. Jordan replied.

-I'm so sorry Jo I'm wrapped up in a case right now I'll send someone to come and get you.

-Alright I'll wait here then.

She then hung up and went through her phone looking at her pictures, when she saw the pictures of her with Hank and Justin tears burned in her eyes and leaked down her face. Her heart and body filled with pain she missed them terribly she wanted them back.

Meanwhile

Erin was at her desk with Antonio Dawson, the detective who had arrested Voight. She was swamped with her current case and she didn't know how long she would be.

"Everything ok?" Antonio asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I forgot to pick Jo up from school but I'm swamped with this case". Erin replied frustrated, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll keep an eye on her if you want so you can finish this".

"I couldn't ask you to do that".

"Honestly I wouldn't mind, I got kids of my own I'm sure they would love to meet Jordan".

"You don't know the kind of trouble she'd get into".

"Every kid gets in trouble".

"True but she's not just _any_ kid, she's Hank's daughter believe me when I say she acts just like him when she's angry".

"If I can handle Voight I'm sure I can handle Jordan for a few hours".

"Don't tell her why you arrested Hank, she's hurting enough if she ever finds out she'll be crushed. I don't wanna see her like that".

"I give you my word I won't tell her".

"Thanks again, I owe you".

"No problem".

Antonio then left leaving Erin to her paperwork she was looking over Hank's case. The detective was driving to Jordan's school he was able to handle an eleven year old for a few hours it was gonna be a breeze. He arrived to the school and got out of the car heading over to the young girl, Jordan saw someone approaching her and recognized the detective.

"I remember you, you Detective Dawson". Jordan said.

"That's me, Erin sent me she's wrapped up in a case and told her I'll keep an eye on you. I got two kids of my own my daughter she's a couple years older than you I'm sure you guys will get along great". Antonio replies.

Double checking Jordan texted Erin and her sister confirmed that Antonio was picking her up.

"Detective Dawson".

"You can call me Antonio if you want".

"Ok, Antonio could you tell me why my dad was arrested. He didn't do anything".

"I can't discuss that with you".

"I know my dad he wouldn't do anything without a reason. Wait does this have something to do with what happened to my brother?"

Antonio knew that Jordan was a smart kid and being the daughter of one of the best detectives he knew nothing ever got past her.

"Jordan I can't discuss your father or you're brother's case with you".

"How come?"

"Well you're just a kid you wouldn't understand".

"I just want my dad and brother back, it's not fair".

The Vice Detective felt pain when Jordan was talking he wish he knew what to say or do to give her some comfort, the whole drive was quiet between the two. Jordan wanted to know the truth about her father going to jail but she already had a feeling Antonio wouldn't tell her, Erin definitely wasn't telling her anything so who would tell her?

"You're kids what's their names?" Jordan broke the silence.

"Eva and Diego. Eva is a year older than you and Diego is 8".

"Are they nice?"

"Yup, you're also gonna meet my wife Laura she owns a bakery".

Jordan felt a bit nervous when she met new people she still felt nervous about Antonio, ir Erin trusted him to watch her then she'll give him a chance. They arrived at a bakery and headed out of the car, the Detective kept his guard up around the eleven year old he may have been on bad terms with her father at the moment but he was still gonna protect Jordan no matter what. As soon as they entered Jordan saw two kids cleaning up and a lady behind the counter helping a customer.

"Here it is". Antonio said to Jordan.

"It's nice". Jordan commented looking around.

"Dad!" Two voices called out.

Eva and Diego Dawson ran to their father tackling him, Jordan felt a little sadness not being with her father after hugging his children they then looked to Jordan.

"Guys this is Jordan I'm watching her for a friend, be nice to her". Antonio says to his children.

"Hi Jordan". Diego said.

"Hi". Eva says next.

"Hi you can call me Jo everyone else does". Jordan introduces herself.

"Come on my mom just made lunch". Eva takes her to a table with Diego in tow.

Laura Dawson saw her husband in the bakery and she noticed Jordan with her children, she went over to her him.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Laura asked quietly.

"That's Jordan Voight I offered to watch her for a friend". Antonio replied.

"Wait Voight as in". She trailed off.

"Yeah she's his daughter".

"Does she know?"

"No and I don't think she'll ever know, she worships her father if she ever found out it'll crush her".

"So if he's in jail who's taking care of her?"

"A friend of Voight's, Erin Lindsay she's cop. She's swamped with a case right now and I offered to watch Jordan for her".

"You're such a good person".

She then went over to her children and Jordan, the eleven year old had butterflies in her stomach the whole time. Would they like her? Would they treat her differently? When she saw Laura approaching her she gave her a small smile.

"Hi I'm Jordan but you can call me Jo". Jordan says politely.

"It's nice to meet you Jo, I'm Laura. Can I get you something? Is there anything you like?" Laura replied kindly.

"May I have some grape soda please".

"Coming right up sweetheart".

When Laura walked away the three children ate the sandwiches, Diego wiped the crumbs off his lip.

"So, Jo do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"I have one older brother and I consider one of my dad's friends my sister. She's known me since I was 2 so she's like my sister". Jordan replied.

"What's it like having an older brother?" Eva asked.

"It's kinda fun, Justin he taught me a lot he showed me how to do some stuff. But sometimes he's insanely overprotective but hey that's how all older brothers and sisters are I guess".

"Diego can be annoying at times but nobody messes with my little brother".

"My dad's gonna show me boxing moves maybe he can show you too". Diego said.

"Maybe, boxing does sound like fun".

"Dad could Jo learn boxing to?" The eight year old looked to his father.

"We'll see bud". Antonio answers.

After they finished at the bakery they headed to the Dawson household.

"You like video games Jo?" Diego asked.

"They're pretty cool". Jordan replies.

"What do you like to do?" Eva asked.

"Sports, skateboarding, video games, sometimes fashion".

"Were gonna have so much fun".

They arrived to the house and they all headed inside, Laura started on dinner in the kitchen Antonio went to help her while the three kids stayed in the living room. Diego turned his Xbox on and put in a racing game.

"Wanna play?" He handed her a controller.

"You're on".

"I call winner". Eva stated.

The two started the game, as they game was going on Jordan was beating Diego then when the game ended she beat the eight year old.

"Good game Diego".

"You're so good". He commented.

"I have this game at home I played with my brother sometimes he can't even beat me".

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your brother and dad?" Eva asked.

"They're in jail actually so I'm staying with Erin".

"Let's go outside we can play basketball". Eva then changed the subject.

The three headed out in the back yard Eva got the basketball she shares with her brother and tossed it to Jordan and they all began playing. Jordan was happy for the first time in a month she was being distracted from missing her father and brother and she gained two new friends. She was slowly starting to warm up to Antonio but she still wasn't sure about him.

Antonio was watching the children play from the kitchen window he was deep in his thoughts he didn't know his wife was calling him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Laura asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It's weird when I first learned about Jordan the first thing I thought was she's gonna be just like her father but she's not. She acts like him when she's angry but other than that acts nothing like him". Antonio replied.

"Can't always judge a book by it's cover. Where's her mother?"

"All I know is she died I can't get the files on her because she was FBI".

"That poor girl".

"She never had her mother, her father and brother are in jail for who knows how long, all I know she has is Erin".

"Antonio she needs to know she can trust us, we can be there for her while Voight is in jail. She won't be by herself in this".

"What would I do without you?"

"I ask myself that all the time".

Jordan and the Dawson siblings were still outside playing basketball, the trio had to stop and rest for a minute.

"You guys are good". Jordan said.

"Not bad yourself". Diego says.

"What else do you guys do?"

"Hang out here or the bakery". Eva answered.

"You think it be ok if I hang out with you guys again?"

"We have to ask but it's ok with us".

"You're a cool person Jo". Diego tells her.

"Thanks guys".

"Time for dinner guys". Antonio calls to the kids.

They headed inside and gathered around the table, they all ate dinner. Jordan was eating when she spoke up.

"Thank you Ms. Laura". Jordan said with a smile.

"You're welcome honey". Laura replies giving her a warm motherly smile.

Jordan was starting to warm up to Antonio and Laura, it felt like she had a family for the moment but nobody could ever replace her family. Once dinner was finished the dirty dishes were loaded into the dishwasher.

"Eva, Diego go get ready for bed". Laura told her children.

Once the siblings headed up to their rooms the couple looked to the eleven year old who still remained in her seat.

"Jo I know you're having a hard time with your dad and brother in jail right now just know you can come over, hang out with Eva and Diego, we'll keep an eye on you for Erin. And any time you're in trouble or just need someone to talk to here's my card". Antonio says giving her his card.

"And you're welcome here and the bakery anytime". Laura chimes in.

"Thank you for everything". Jordan said to the couple.

"You're welcome sweetie".

"Anytime kiddo".

Just then there was a knock on the door and Antonio went to get it, he opened the door to see Erin there.

"Hey come in". Antonio says letting her in.

"Hey how was she?" Erin replies.

"Jo was good".

"Thanks again for keeping an eye on her".

"You're welcome, anytime you need someone to watch her you can count on us".

"Thank you".

"Honey who is it?" Laura asked from the kitchen.

The two walk to the kitchen, Laura saw her husband with Erin.

"Erin this is my wife Laura. Laura this is Erin Lindsay she's taking care of Jordan right now". Antonio introduced the two people.

"Nice to meet you". Erin says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well". Laura said with a smile of her own.

While Jordan got her stuff gathered the couple took this time to talk to Erin.

"Jordan will always be welcome here so will you, anytime you need someone to watch her we'll do it". Laura tells her.

"Thank you so much and again thank you for watching her today". Erin said.

"You're welcome".  
"Here's my card in case you need anything". Antonio says giving her his card.

"Thanks. Have a good night".

"Good night".

"Thank you Antonio and Ms. Laura". Jordan said.

"You're welcome sweetheart".

"See ya next time".

Erin and Jordan leave the Dawson house hold going to her car.

"Did you have fun Jo?" Erin asked.

"It was fun I like Diego and Eva, can I hang out with them again?" Jordan replied.

"I'm sure we can work something out".

For the first time in a month Jordan was actually happy, she couldn't wait to see the Dawsons again. As Erin drove she couldn't help but see the happy smile on her sister's face her happiness was everything to her.


	51. Halloween

Jordan- 6

It was Fall once again and it was the month of October which meant one thing, Halloween. Hank let Jordan decorate the house every year and every years either he, Justin, or Erin would take her out. He didn't like his little girl being out on Halloween night because for many reason but as long as she was with him, his son or Erin it was fine.

It was Halloween day, houses were decorated, yards were decorated, lights were up. Kids were running down the street heading home to get ready. Jordan was holding her brother's hand as she happily skipped through on the sidewalk she then looked up at her brother.

"Justin can you dress up with me tonight please". Jordan says to her brother.

"I don't know Jo, that's for little kids". Justin replied.

"Please it'll be fun".

"I don't have a costume".

"We can go get one now. Please Justin please".

"Alright only for you though".

The siblings headed home to drop off Jordan's backpack then headed out to Target. Once there they were inside heading to the costume aisle. There were still many costumes and Jordan had a hard time choosing.

"What's it gonna be Jo". Justin said looking at the options.

"I don't know can I go look". Jordan replied.

"Stay where I can keep an eye on you".

"I will".

The six year old then went down the aisle from her brother but stayed in his sights she looked through all the costumes. She past the costumes and saw some of the mask they had, she seen one mask it scared her she ran back to her brother clutching onto his legs tightly. Justin was almost knocked down when he felt someone crash into his legs he looked down to see his sister scared.

"Jo Jo what's wrong". His voice got worried and concerned.

"The mask are scary".

"Jo they're suppose to be scary part of Halloween is being scary".

"I didn't like it".

"Let's find some costumes so we can head home and get ready".

After searching through many costumes Jordan picked out Robin and Justin got the last Batman costume. A half hour later the two arrived back home and changed, the elder Voight was in his room looking at himself as Batman.

"How did I get myself into this?" Justin asked himself.

"Justin! Come on!" Jordan called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

He then left his room heading downstairs once he was at the bottom of the stairs the front door was opened by Hank and Erin came in too. When the two seen Justin dressed up they had smiles on their faces.

"Hi daddy, hi Erin". Jordan greeted the two.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says to his little girl.

"Hi Jo". Erin said next.

"Hey Pop, Erin". Justin said from the step.

The two look at him with smiles.

"Hey son". Hank greeted his son.

"Looking sharp". Erin commented.

"Jo's idea, I'm Batman and she's Robin".

The older father knew his son would do almost anything for Jordan to make her happy no matter what it was he would too.

"Justin said he'd dress up with me tonight". Jordan says happily.

"Well you two be careful out there tonight and be safe.". Hank told his children, he then looked to his little girl. "Jo stay where Justin can see you don't go off by yourself understand me".

"I understand".

He then looked to his son. "I want you to keep an eye on your sister tonight, don't let her out of your sights. She is to be in bed by 9:30".

"Got it Pop".

"Can I watch a scary movie after we trick or treat?" Jordan asked.

"Absolutely not". Hank says firmly.

"But why".

"You wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and you'd have nightmares".

"Ok no scary movies".

Hank and Erin headed back to work, it was 7 in the evening when the two siblings left the house. The sidewalks were filled with children, parents, and other people going house to house trick or treating. Jordan ran up to the house while Justin stayed back, he had felt no shame nor felt embarrassed about being dressed up. If it made his sister happy that's all that mattered.

"Justin?" A voice asked.

Justin turned to see his friend Mark. "Hey man".

"Why are you dressed like Batman? I didn't know you were into Halloween".

"Well I am".

"So trying to go out or something later?"

"Not really".

"So why are you out now?"

"I'm out with my sister".

Jordan came back and took a hold of her brother's hand and the two continued their way down the street. The six year old got a little scared by some of the decorations but she knew nothing would happen to her with Justin around. As the siblings were walking Justin made sure to keep his guard up around his sister, one thing his father taught him was to expect the unexpected.

The six year old was having fun trick or treating, she had half a bag of candy, she gave it to her brother because it was starting to get heavy. The air started to get colder which caused Jordan to shiver, Justin slid out of his jacket and wrapped it around his sister.

"Thank you Justin". Jordan says tiredly.

"No problem kiddo". Justin replied.

After walking for another half hour Justin saw his sister struggling to stay awake so he made sure the jacket was wrapped around her then lifted her up holding her in one arm and carried her sack of candy with the other. As he was walking home Justin got this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. He turned around to see kids running on the sidewalk and in the streets. The elder man had the feeling someone was watching him he held onto his sleeping sister tightly and protectively. Nobody wasn't gonna do anything to his little sister.

Justin started to speed walk faster heading back to his house he heard something snap behind him which caused him to turn around again. No one was there he shook it off as a prank. Jordan was slowly waking up blindly she saw a figure walking towards her and her brother.

"Justin, I think someone's following us". Jordan tells her brother urgently.

He put his sister down and held an arm around her protectively, another thing his father taught him was to hide a weapon on him. He had a silver pocket knife in the waistband of his jeans. The two continued to walk again, Justin looked back to see no one behind them.

The six year old stopped as a figure stopped in front of her they wore a horrifying mask which scared her. "Justin!" She then ran and hid behind her brother gripping onto his legs.

"One wrong move and you're done". Justin warned the masked figure.

"Woah Justin it's me man". Mark said, taking off the mask.

"Damn you Mark, what the hell man".

"Sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it man".

Justin then tended to his scared little sister. "It's alright Jo Jo it was just my dumb friend Mark playing a prank on us".

"Sorry kiddo". Mark said to her.

"That was mean". Jordan scolded her brother's friend.

Picking his sister up again Jordan buried her face into her brother's shirt going to sleep again. Justin walked past his friend with a pissed off look Mark then chased after him.

"I'm sorry Justin, I didn't think it would actually scare her".

"She's six Mark! Of course it would scare her".

"It was only a prank".

"Well next time don't pick a mask like that or do a prank like that again, I was about to knock you on you're ass".

"I promise not to do it again".

"And if you do I will knock you out".

"Fair enough".

"Now if you don't mind I gotta get my sister home and put her to bed".

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure".

Justin then carried his sister home, once there he brought her up to her room and put her to bed. He left her in the Robin costume not wanting to change her he threw her blanket over her and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". He whispered.

Going downstairs he made a bowl of popcorn and grabbed some candy from the bowl, he turned on the tv and began watching horror movies. Jordan awoke an hour later with a start she changed out of her costume and into a gray long sleeve shirt and black plaid pajama pants, she went downstairs to see her brother watching a movie and snacking on popcorn she ran down the stairs and curled up next to him.

Justin felt his sister beside him she was leaned into his side with her arms wrapped around his midsection. He looked down to see her struggling to stay awake so he cut the tv off.

"It's alright Jo you can go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere". Justin says soothingly.

"Will you keep the bad dreams away? Like daddy?" Jordan asked sleepily.

"Yeah I'll keep the bad dreams away. Afterall I'm Batman".

"No daddy's Batman you're Robin. Erin's Wonder Women".

Justin chuckled. "And who does that make you?"

"Supergirl".

The siblings fell asleep on the couch that night, Jordan remained curled into her brother's side and Justin had a protective arm around his baby sister.

A/N: Posted a one shot, check it out. Any request for this story feel free to send them in.


	52. Boyfriend

*Wattpad request*

Jordan- 12

One day after Jordan had gotten out of school she happily skipped to the District, her father began letting her stay there he'd rather have her stay where she'll be safe and protected then by herself.

The preteen was grinning the entire time, she knew that her father couldn't find out or any of the guys on the team find out. Even though it's been a few months since she met the team they grew protective of her, her father has always been protective of her and if they found this out who knows what they'll do. She arrived to the District with a huge happy grin on her face Trudy looked up to see her goddaughter.

"Hey Jo, how was school". Trudy says.

"It was good Aunt Trudy". Jordan replies, the grin still on her face.

"What has you so happy?"

"No reason".

"Yeah right. Come on spill I won't tell".

"As long as you don't tell my dad I'll tell you".

"Alright".

"I have a boyfriend".

"Aww you're first boyfriend".

"Aunt Trudy nobody can know, you know how my dad can be".

"You're secret is safe with me".

"Mind buzzing me up?"

"Of course".

Jordan headed to the stairs that led up to the squad she opened the gate and went up the stairs, she saw the team were at their desk going over case files.

"Hey guys". Jordan said, from the stairs.

Everyone looked over to see the young Voight walking.

"Hey kiddo". Antonio says from his desk.

"Hi Jo". Erin spoke next.

"Hey kid". Jules said.

"What's up Jo". Jay speaks.

"Hi sweetheart". Alvin finally spoke from his desk.

The preteen then walked to her father's office, Hank was looking over a case file of his own so he didn't realize his daughter had walked in.

"Hi daddy". Jordan said happily.

Knowing that voice anywhere Hank looked up with a smile on his face to his little girl. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?" He spoke.

"It was ok".

"Go start your homework, we'll head home in a little while".

Jordan headed to the lounge to start her homework, she was half way through it when Erin walked in to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey Jordy, whatcha workin on". Erin said, sipping coffee.

"Math". Jordan answered. She then had to tell someone else and since she and Erin were practically sister she knew Erin wouldn't tell. "Erin if I tell you something promise you won't tell dad".

"Well that depends what is it".

"I have a boyfriend".

"It's not Jay is it?"

"No it's not Jay. He's a kid from school. His name is Dylan and he's 12 like me, he likes to skateboard, play video games, and he likes sports".

"You have a what?" A voice asked from the doorway.

The two girls turned to see Jay, Jordan then moved from her seat and pulled him inside.

"You are to not tell my dad anything about this". Jordan spoke.

"Jo you're too young for a boyfriend". Jay said.

"Jay you're being overprotective". Erin tells her partner.

"She's too young Erin".

"It's nothing but puppy love".

Jay went to leave the lounge but the preteen stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To tell your dad".

"No you're not if you tell my dad then I'll tell him how many times you were late because you overslept because of the hockey games you'd watch at night".

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know just know if you tell then I tell".

"What is going on in here?" Antonio asked from the doorway.

"Jo here has a boyfriend". Jay tells his friend.

"Jay!" Jordan scolded the detective.

Antonio then looked down to see a now angry Jordan. "Jo you realize you're too young for a boyfriend right. Eva's 13 and I don't let her date".

"But were not doing anything".

"Besides boys totally suck". Jay said.

"Guys I grew up with a very overprotective father and brother I can handle myself". Jordan said.

"We don't doubt that it's just you're too young".

"But I can handle it".

"We won't tell your dad but only on one condition". Erin said.

"Anything".

"If he does anything to hurt you tell us".

"Deal".

The three detectives then left just as they got outside the lounge Erin turned to face the two men. "Guys, Jordan already has a protective brother she doesn't need more".

"How can you be so calm about this?" Antonio asked.

"Because their 12, nothing will happen between them. Besides like I said before it's puppy love it'll pass before anyone knows it".

They headed back to their desk but what nobody knew was that Hank heard everything, he looked in the lounge to see his little girl as she was doing her homework. To hear she has a boyfriend at 12 was a stab to the heart, she was growing up right before his eyes he wished he could keep her little forever. One thing he knew for sure no little punk will ever be worthy of his princess.

He was at his office door looking at his team, the older man debated if he should talk to the guys about it. The older father got up from his chair went to his door. "Hey Al you got a sec". He called.

"Yeah man". Alvin replied.

Once the two friends were in the office Hank sat down behind his desk while Alvin sat down across from his friend.

"What's up man?" Alvin asked.

"Jordan has a boyfriend". Hank answered.

He didn't like the fact that his daughter's name was in the same sentence as the word 'boyfriend' he despised it. No matter how old she got he would _always_ hated it and no matter how old she got she'd always be his little girl.

"I'm sorry she has a what?"

"My words exactly".

"What are you gonna do Hank they're 12 years old".

"I'll make sure he stays away I'll make sure they all stay away".

"Again they're 12 what can you do?"

One afternoon Jordan was at school walking down the hallway when she had seen Dylan, smiling the preteen went over to him.

"Hey Dylan, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie or something this weekend". Jordan says.

"Jo I don't think we should see each other anymore". Dylan said.

Her smile dropped quickly as she looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

"It's not you it's me I thought I was ready for this but I realized I'm not. I'm so sorry".

"W-what brought this on?"

The young boy gulped at hearing a voice in his head but he gave her a nervous but sad face. "It hit me yesterday were still young Jo, we have our whole lives ahead of us and besides we're still young we really don't know what love is yet".

"Alright then". Her voice then got shaky.

"I'm so sorry Jo".

"I have to go".

She then quickly left the school and headed to the District, she kept wiping her eyes from the tears glistening in her brown eyes. The preteen now had a glum expression on her face, she stormed inside the District and when Trudy saw her goddaughter upset she really got concerned.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Trudy asked.

"Guys are jerks". Jordan grumbled. She wiped her eyes clearing her vision. "Is my dad in?"  
"He's up in his office last I heard".

"Can you buzz me up?"

"Of course".

The preteen ran up the stairs, when the team hear footsteps they knew who it was but when they heard sniffing that's when everyone looked over to see Jordan really fighting back her tears.

"Jo honey what's wrong?" Jules asked, using her mother voice.

"Guys are jerks". Jordan mumbled.

"Did that kid do something to you?" Antonio asked.

"Is my dad in?" The twelve year old changed the subject.

"He's in his office sweetheart". Erin told her sister.

They all watched as the young girl walked into her father's office closing the door. Erin then glanced between Antonio and Jay. Jay saw his partner glancing at him.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Did you or Antonio talk with Dylan?" Erin asked.

"Who's Dylan?" Jules asked.

"Jordan's boyfriend". Jay answered.

"I think it's now ex boyfriend". Antonio spoke.

"Did one of you have something to do with it?" Erin asked again.

"I have better things to do with my time then dealing with 12 year olds and puppy love as you call it". Jay answered his partner.

"Like".

"Work".

She then looked over to Antonio. "What about you?"

"Wasn't me".

Erin then looked over to Alvin who was very quiet at his desk. "Al you're awfully quiet over there".

"Erin as much as I would love to drive all the boys away from Lexi and Jo it wasn't me".

It then clicked in her head, Hank must have had something to do with it. If the older man had it his way Jordan would be locked in a tower somewhere. Jordan was Hank's little girl, his princess, he'd go to the ends of the earth for her and Justin. Erin was gonna wait for her chance to talk with her father figure.

Hank was in his office reading a file when he heard footsteps then the door closing, he looked over to see his baby upset. The preteen sat on her father's couch as she pulled her knees to her chest. He then went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Guys are jerks". She mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I thought this boy was my boyfriend but he isn't anymore".

He held her tighter and rocked as she started to softly sob in his shirt. The older father stroked her hair back as an attempt to calm her. After a couple of minutes Jordan had stopped sobbing but remained in her father's arms. Hank then gently pulled her back a little and wiped the rest of her tears.

"Sweetheart guys some of them they're idiots but never forget that I'll never leave you, Justin will never leave you, and neither will the others. Guys will come and go but not us you'll be stuck with us forever".

"I just thought he liked me that's all".

"Maybe he changed his mind".

"I don't need him anyway. Could we have a movie night? And make sundaes?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart".

Jordan was then in a much better mood so she went to the lounge to do her homework, Erin then took this chance to get it out of her father figure she stood up from her desk heading to his office. Knocking on it she then went in closing the door.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"You didn't by chance have anything to do with Jordan's break up did you?" Erin asked.

"Do I look like the type of parent to do that?"

"Yes".

"I didn't have anything to do with it Erin, besides they're kids he could have changed his mind. I wouldn't risk Jo's happiness for anything especially a kid".

"Alright you could be right".

"Aren't I always?"

"I'm gonna go back to my desk".

Hank nodded and just as Erin left a small smirk appeared on his face, he'd make damn sure all the boys will stay away from his little girl no matter how old they are.


	53. Naptime

Jordan- 2

Jordan is two and that meant one thing. The terrible twos. Hank thought it would be nothing but sadly no. The toddler would run around the house, she'd climb up things, she was a little tasmanian devil. But everyday at the same time she'd put up one good fight, nap time. She'd fight taking her nap every day so Hank had come up with a plan he'd put her in her stroller and take her for a walk and during that time she'd go to sleep.

Early one afternoon Jordan was playing in the house, she had her toys scattered on the floor all over. Hank was in the kitchen cleaning the dirty dishes from lunch he checked his watch to see it was 1:15 close to Jordan's nap time. He pulled her stroller out and set it up.

"Jo clean up your toys sweetheart and we'll go for a walk". Hank tells his little girl.

"Ok daddy". Jordan says.

Quickly she cleans up her toys then after they are cleaned up she gets into her stroller and Hank strapped her in and left the house. He locked up the house and began pushing the stroller. Hank made sure to keep his gun on his hip but out of view of his baby, he knew nobody in the city would be stupid enough to mess with him in front of his children or mess with either of his children. Even though Justin was grown he'd still worry about him, he main worry was someone even considering doing something to Jordan. His thoughts were broken by his little girl.

"Daddy look it's a puppy!" Jordan called excitedly from her stroller.

He saw the tiny dog barking and running around in a circle. The older father chuckled. "I see sweetheart".

"Can we get one?"

"I'll see".

For a half hour Hank walked Jordan around and soon enough the toddler was slowly losing her ability to stay awake. The older father stopped walking for a minute and went around to see her fast asleep. He then walked back to the house and Jordan was still fast asleep. Works every time. Once they got back to the house Hank carried Jordan up to her room and gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

"Sleep well baby". He whispered.

Quietly he walked out of the room and stood at the door watching as Jordan slept peacefully, a smile appeared on his face besides Justin and Erin the only peace Hank had in his life was his little girl.

…

A/N: I use this method so my niece can take a nap works amazingly well. Also posted two one shots.


	54. Grounded

*Requested by ObsessedWithNCIS*

Jordan-12

It was a mid afternoon and Jordan was at school with a group of her friends at lunch, they were all sitting around the table as they began eating.

"So did you guys hear that the Slipknot concert is gonna be at the convention center?" Lisa asked.

"They're like my favorite band". Theo spoke.

"I'd do anything to go to that concert". Adam says next.

"When is it?" Jordan asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lisa was checking it out on her phone then looked to her friends. "It's gonna be Thursday at 10. I can ask my brother if he could take us".

"I'm down". Theo said.

"Me too". Adam says next.

"Me too". Jordan said after a moment.

"You sure you're dad will let you go?"

"I'm sure".

The preteen hoped her father will let her go to the concert. There were many things her father wouldn't let her do and for good reason. Not to mention he had a strict curfew for her she wasn't allowed out past 9 on school nights. Jordan had to really convince her father to let her go.

Once school was out as usual Jordan headed to the District, Hank would rather have his daughter where he can see her and where she be safe than have her by herself. The patrol officers seen her going inside they knew not to mess with her father. Trudy was sitting at the front desk as always when she seen her goddaughter.

"Hey Jo how was school?" Trudy asked.

"Hi Aunt Trudy. School was good". Jordan replied.

Jordan then headed to the stairs and Trudy buzzed her up, once up in the squad she saw that no one was there so she headed for her father's office and he wasn't there either she figured that they were out in the field. One thing she knew was to never bother them in the field unless it was an emergency so while she waited for them to come back.

About 15 minutes later the team arrived back to the squad, the team were back at their desk and Hank went to his office he was in the doorway of his office when he saw his little girl sitting at his desk.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank greets his daughter with a smile.

"Hi dad". Jordan replied, looking at her father.

"How was school".

"Good".

"No fighting?"

"Nope".

The preteen had a feeling this was her chance to ask because if he said no maybe she could get one of the others on her side.

"Hey dad do you think I could go to this concert with some friends? Lisa said her brother will be with us".

"When's this concert?"

"Thursday night at 10. Please dad please".

"No you're not going".

"Why".

"One it's on a school night, second it'll be past your curfew, third because I said so".

"But Lisa's brother will be with us".

"I said no Jordan".

Frowning the young girl gave up for the moment she gathered her stuff and headed for the lounge to finish. An idea then popped into her head if her father wasn't gonna let her go she'll find a way to go. Erin then headed into the lounge to see the 12 year old doing her homework.

"Hey Jo". Erin greeted the preteen.

"Hi Erin". Jordan replied.

When Erin heard the sadness in her sister's voice she sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna go to this concert with some friends from school but dad said no".

"When's the concert?"

"Thursday at 10".

"I see why he said no, he never even let me out on a school night".

"Do you think you could talk to him? Maybe convince him to let me go".

"Jo you know as well as I do you can't convince him like that believe me been down that road many times never worked out for me".

"So what did you do when you wanted to go out and he wouldn't let you?"

"Oh no you aren't getting me involved just listen to him and once another concert happens I'll take you I promise".

"Alright".

The work day was over and Hank went to get Jordan from the lounge, she gathered up her stuff and put it in her backpack soon the father and daughter headed out going home. As Hank was driving home it was clear to him that Jordan was giving him the silent treatment.

"Jo, I know it seems unfair but sweetheart I don't want you getting hurt or anything. You never know what'll happen at these kinds of things". Hank said.

Being on the job for years Hank had seen his fair share of what happens during concerts, parties, all of it, he didn't want his little girl anywhere near it. With Justin still in prison right now his main concern was Jordan.

"But Lisa's brother will be with us he'll make sure nothing happens to any of us". Jordan replied.

"You can't be sure of that honey almost anything can happen".

Once at home Hank made a quick dinner, Jordan had an idea so she'll be able to go to the concert she just hopes she won't get caught. After they ate dinner Hank loaded the dishwasher while Jordan got ready for bed. Jordan was dressed in pajama pants and a sweatshirt, the older father headed upstairs to check on his young daughter like he always did.

Jordan just sat on her bed when her door opened and she looked to see it was her father a small smile appeared on her face. When he was in jail Erin would be the one to tuck her in but it didn't feel right now that he's back she feels like her life is back to normal.

"Good night daddy". Jordan said.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Hank replied.

He tucked the blanket around her and kissed her head then left the room quietly while closing the door. Jordan went to sleep with a smirk on her face she was going to that concert one way or another.

By the next morning Jordan had given up on asking her father she went to school with a glum face. When lunch came her glum expression changed when her friends came around.

"Hey guys, what did your parents say about the concert?" Jordan asked.

"Can't go". Theo replied sadly.

"Me neither". Adam spoke.

"My brother's going so I'm gonna hitch a ride with him". Lisa chimed in.

"My dad said I could go". Jordan lied.

The three looked at her in shock, they knew her father was a cop and he had strict rules for her and going to a concert on a school night was gonna break a couple rules.

"You're dad actually said you could go?" Theo asked.

"It took a little...persuading but yeah".

"So you won't have a chaperone with you?" Lisa asked.

"Nope".

This gave the other kids an idea. The school day had ended all the kids went home to get ready for the day of the concert. Jordan headed to the District as usual once there she greeted her godmother and headed to the squad, the team were at their desk working they looked over and waved to the preteen. She headed to the lounge and started her homework. Hank was in his office when he glanced up to see his little girl heading to the lounge. He knows he made the right call by not letting her go to the concert, the older father didn't wanna get a call saying something happen he shaked all that off.

Erin saw how Jordan went straight to the lounge without a word and when the preteen didn't stop in to say hi to her father she got up from her desk going to Hank's office. Jay looked at her but stayed quiet he wasn't gonna get involved with no drama. Hank was reading a file when Erin knocked on the door.

"What's up". Hank said.

"Are you and Jo alright?" Erin asked.

"She's upset that she can't go to this concert".

"Jo did say that".

"I know I made the right call by not letting her go, we seen what happens at those kinds of things I don't want Jo in that kind of environment. I don't ever wanna get a call saying something happened to her".

"Hank I completely understand you did it with me now you're doing it with Jo".

"It's weird you know one minute she's this little baby and I blinked now she's 12 years old".

"Time flies by".

"No kidding".

Another work day was over and everyone was headed home. Jordan didn't wanna give her father the silent treatment because of her plan.

"Dad do you think maybe we could have a father daughter day". Jordan spoke.

"I'd like that sweetheart". Hank replied giving her a smile.

Ever since being put in charge of Intelligence their case loads have been heavy the past few weeks so Hank didn't have a lot of time to spend with Jordan. When he would work late she'd stay with Trudy, Antonio's family or sometimes Jules family. To have a day to spend with his little girl would be everything to him.

They arrived home and had dinner, Jordan went to to her room and pretended to be asleep she laid in bed waiting for her father to go to sleep so she can finish half her plan. Once she heard footsteps she closed her eyes turning on her side, Hank opened the door to see his daughter fast asleep closing the door he went to his room for the night.

Jordan quietly got out of bed and got her laptop she pulled the site up to purchase the concert ticket she saw that she needed a credit card. Should she do what she's about to do? Without thinking the preteen quietly left her room and headed to her father's room, she quickly and quietly opened the door and stopped. Hank was fast asleep in his bed on his side, Jordan tiptoed in the room without making a sound she froze when he made another move but stayed asleep she quickly snatched his wallet she then headed back to her room. Shutting the door she got back on her computer and bought her ticket for the concert she then brought her father's wallet back to the room sitting it on the nightstand.

She'd wait to print the ticket so she doesn't get caught, that night she fell asleep but felt guilty soon it passed and she fell asleep.

It was the day of the concert Jordan acted as if she done nothing wrong, she went to school talked with her friends about the night. After school she headed to the District, done her homework and waited for her father to get off. So far Hank didn't suspect anything of his daughter. Everyone left to go home for the night, Jordan checked her phone it was just past 8 she had still had enough time to get home, change, and go to the concert. The only problem she had was the sneaking out part she knew her father wasn't going to bed anytime soon so how would she do it?

After they arrived home the father and daughter ate dinner, it was now 9. The concert was in an hour it was time for Jordan to put her plan in action.

"Dad I'm gonna go to my room I got to study for a test I have tomorrow then head to bed". Jordan said.

"Alright sweetheart". Hank replied.

Jordan headed up to her room and closed the door she quickly changed into a black t shirt and black jeans but wore pajamas to cover them. She quickly braided her hair and quickly printed out her ticket. One last thing she got her books out and began studying, she heard footsteps knowing it's her father he checked in on her like he usually did.

"How's the studying coming along?" Hank asked.

"Great I'm gonna pass the test for sure". Jordan replied.

"Try to not to stay up all night studying".

"I won't".

Hank then closed the door and headed to his room for the night, it was now 9:30 she had a half hour till it started. She left her bedroom door closed to make it seem like she's asleep. The preteen grabbed her phone and ticket ,opening her bedroom window she climbed down the tree and ran for the bus stop. She got on the bus and headed for the convention center. Once there she got in line, she felt nervous about all of the teenagers and adults there mainly the adults. If the wrong person saw her she was in for it.

"Jo". A voice said behind her.

She turned to see her friends there she seen a teenage boy around 16 with Lisa.

"How'd you guys get here?" Jordan asked.

"My brother, Jeremy drove us". Lisa answered.

"You guys snuck out didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Theo asked.

"My dad's a Police Sergeant, I'm raised around cops. Plus if you're parents said no sneaking out would be the only option".

"You snuck out too didn't you?" Adam asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't".

"Translation she did". Theo chuckled.

"As long as I'm home before midnight I should be straight".

"If not?"

"I'm toast".

"Come on guys the show's starting, stay where I can keep an eye on you". Jeremy, Lisa's brother told them.

They were all in line and headed inside for the concert, after giving the usher their tickets all of them were inside and seated. Soon enough the show began everyone was out of their seats clapping, chanting, yelling, singing along with the band. The noise was so loud that Jordan didn't even hear her phone ringing. Hank was calling her.

It was now going past 11 and Hank woke up something in his mind told him to wake up. Something wasn't right. Call it father's intuition but something in his head told him to check on Jordan, he opened her door and the light was off the only light in the room was from the moon shining in. He cut the light on and saw her room was empty, her books were still on the bed. Her phone was gone and so was she. The older father was furious he knew that she had snuck out to the concert and she had just been caught. He stormed off back to his room to grab his cell phone and began calling her phone but no answer.

He then decided to wait for her downstairs with all the lights off. Hank was gonna make sure that Jordan never does something like this again.

The time was now 12:45 in the morning and the concert was now letting out, Jordan and her friends were the last to leave. The preteen pulled her phone out to check the time and when she did her heart sank into her stomach, it was close to 1 in the morning. She was in for it.

"Oh dang it". Jordan says.

"What?" Lisa asked, holding back a yawn.

"It's almost 1 in the morning. Were all done for and my dad called. He probably now knows I'm gone".

"We should all get home before they come looks for us". Theo spoke.

Jeremy took all the kids home, it was now a few minutes past 1 when Jordan arrived home. She quickly ran up the steps and quietly opened her front door, she didn't know if her father would be awake or not once she was inside and she shut the door she proceed to lock it and just as she was going for the stairs a light was cut on and she looked to see her father sitting there with an angry look on his face.

"You wanna tell me where you were Jordan Lynn". Hank said firmly.

When he used her first and middle name Jordan knew she was in for it big time, she just held her head in shame. She thought about lying but she knew if she did that would put her in more hot water.

"I...I went to the concert". Jordan said quietly.

"Go to you're room Jordan this conversation isn't over but I do have two words for you though. Grounded. One month".

"But dad".

"Jordan Lynn don't push me right now, go to you're room".

"Yes sir".

She went up the stairs going to her room with her father right behind her, Jordan went to her room and quickly changed into pajamas then fell asleep. Hank was still fuming but he went back to bed for the night.

By the next morning something's had simmered down from the previous night's events, Hank was still mad at his daughter for sneaking out. Jordan felt super guilty about everything. When they were in the kitchen the tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it. Jordan silently sat down and ate her breakfast, she still couldn't look her father in the eye. After a bite of cereal she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry for sneaking out dad I am". Jordan said.

"Jordan do you not know a number of things could have happened to you last night? You know my job is dangerous if the wrong person seen you". Hank started but stopped himself.

Jordan let what her father said sink into her head and this time she did think about it. What if the wrong person had seen her? What if something did happen? Something wet had went down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"I guess I wanted to see it so bad I guess I didn't really think about what could have happened. I was so pressed to see it, it never occurred to me about most of it".

Hank then sat down across from her. "Jo a lot of things could have happened to you last night and if anything did happen to you I don't know what I do".

"I'm really really sorry dad I promise I'll never sneak out again".

"Oh I know you won't because you're grounded for a month. You are only to go to school, the District, and here. No phone unless it's for emergencies. No computer unless it's for school. No tv. No nothing. Hand over everything now".

"Dad I need my phone for school".

"No you don't. Oh and during your punishment someone from the team will pick you up from school and bring you back the District".

"Yes sir".

"One more thing Jo, how'd you pay for the ticket?"

"...I may or may not have borrowed your credit card".

"Well you're gonna be working to pay that back while you're grounded".

"I understand".

"Good and the next time you sneak out you'll be grounded for 2 months and I'll send the whole team looking for you".

"I understand dad".

The father and daughter headed out for the day. Jordan did learn a lesson, never sneak out again or there will be consequences.


	55. Jordan Meets Firehouse 51

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

*Takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan-11

Erin was on a case so she had called Antonio to pick up Jordan and watch her, as they were driving to his wife's bakery when his cell phone rang. Sighing he had a feeling of who it could be.

"Dawson...alright I'll be there".

He sighed then glanced over at Jordan. "I'm sorry Jo I just got called into work".

"It's ok I'm use to it".

Antonio had to be at the office soon and he didn't have time to take Jordan to his wife but he was close enough to drop her off with his sister at 51 so he then called his sister.

"Hey I need a favor".

Firehouse 51

Gabby and Shay were just getting back from a call, Gabby's phone began to ring with her brother's number.

-Hey Antonio. Gabby answered her phone.

-Hey I need a favor. Antonio replied.

-Sure what is it?

-I need you to watch someone for me.

-Alright.

-Thanks sis.

"What Antonio need?" Shay asked.

"Needs us to watch someone for him". Gaher if answered her partner.

"He didn't say who?"

"Nope".

Ten minutes later Antonio pulled up to the Firehouse. Matt and Kelly had seen him they then got curious. The Vice Detective looked to the eleven year old.

"I need you to stay right here for a minute alright". Antonio said.

"Ok". Jordan replied.

Antonio got out of the car approaching the two Lieutenants.

"Hey Matt, Kelly". Antonio greeted the two men.

"Antonio". Kelly says.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"I need a favor".

"Sure".

"I need you guys to watch someone for me".

"Alright who?" Kelly asked.

"Her name is Jordan. She's Voight's daughter".

"Wait what? Since when does he have a daughter?"

"He made sure to keep her out of his business she doesn't know anything about what happened alright. We like to keep it that way".

He looked to see the sour look on Casey's face. "Look I know what you're thinking, she's not like him. Jordan's not like her father at all, she's a good kid. She's a little girl who worships her father. Voight kept her in the dark about everything so she doesn't know anything he's done, she doesn't know why he was arrested I'd like to keep it that way. All Jordan has is her father and her brother they're both in jail right now so I'm keeping an eye on her for a friend and all I'm asking you to do is watch her for me. Whatever hate or anger you have towards Voight don't take it out on her because she didn't do anything to any of you, I don't like the man either but I'm not taking it out on Jordan".

The two Lieutenants looked at each other then back to the Vice Detective.

"I'll go tell Boden were babysitting". Kelly said, leaving them alone.

Antonio still seen that Casey's face hadn't changed yet. "I know that what Voight did was bad but Jordan didn't do it don't take out whatever hate you have towards him on her. Jordan is innocent in all of this. She didn't want this, she didn't ask for this".

"What kind of example do you think he's setting for her? That it's ok to go after people, threaten them to avoid telling the truth?" Casey replied.

"Voight kept her in the dark about all of it she doesn't know anything, all she knows is her father and brother are in jail she doesn't know why. I'd actually like to keep it that way if she ever found out the truth it'll crush her".

"Where's her mother in all this? Shouldn't she take care of Jordan?"

"Her mother's dead as far as I know I couldn't get the specifics because she was a fed. Never judge a book by it's cover Casey. Just because she has his name doesn't mean anything. Right now all Jordan is, she's a little girl who lost her family to jail. She needs people to look out for her, people to care about her, she feels alone right now. Jordan needs someone, anyone that she can trust to give that to her. You may not like her father but spend some time with her and you'll see she's not like him".

Casey looked to see the eleven year old in the car sitting there just glancing around, he knew Antonio made a lot of valid points. He wouldn't take out on Jordan for what Hank had done he wasn't that kind of man he was just unsure at the moment.

"She's a kid man, Jordan feels alone, she needs people to be there for her, care about her, love her. She has a few people but it's not enough. She also needs people she can trust".

"We'll do it we shouldn't take anything out on her".

"Thanks man. One more thing, she's been asking why Voight's been arrested don't tell her if she ever found out it will literally crush her I don't want that to happen".

"We won't tell her anything".

"I appreciate it".

Kelly was approaching Chief Boden's office he knocked on the door, Chief Boden was on his computer when he heard the knock he saw his Squad Lieutenant and signed for him to come in.

"What can I do for you Kelly". Boden said.

"I was hoping you had a second to talk". Kelly replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"You remember Antonio Dawson? Gabby's brother".

"I do".

"He was hoping we could watch someone for him".

"Watch who?"

"Voight's daughter, Jordan".

"I wasn't aware he had a daughter".

"None of us knew, Antonio said she was kept in the dark with just about everything".

"How do you and Casey feel about this?"

"She's a kid, I'm sure she didn't ask or want any of this. We shouldn't take anything out on Jordan for what Voight did to us. She wasn't the one to do any of it. Jordan's innocent. As for Casey you have to talk to him about his feelings".

"We will watch Jordan and I'll talk with Casey".

The two men stood up leaving the office heading out to the common room, the entire house is sitting at the tables, Mouch is on his couch. Antonio entered with Jordan at his side, the eleven year old loosely held his hand. Gabby had seen her brother with Jordan and when she looked at the young girl she gave a smile. She and Shay were the only ones in the house who knew of Jordan because they treated her for her broken arm the year before but with everything that happened they never mentioned it. Just then Boden and Kelly had returned. Casey was at his spot at the table watching everything lost in his own thoughts.

"Everyone this is Jordan". Antonio introduced the young girl.

"Hi". Jordan says nervously, as she waves to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jordan, I'm Chief Boden". Boden said to her.

"I'm Kelly Severide". Kelly spoke next.

"I'm Matt Casey, great to meet you Jordan". Casey said with a smile.

After introducing everyone, Jordan went and sat next to Gabby and Shay since she felt more comfortable with them and they knew her. Antonio stayed for a minute longer then left he trusted everyone at 51 to watch Jordan.

""Nice to see you again kiddo". Shay said.

"How's your arm?" Gabby asked.

"It's a lot better haven't climbed a tree since and I'm back to playing sports". Jordan replied.

"But you're being careful aren't you?"

"I'm very careful, I play basketball, soccer, and I'm thinking about softball".

"I bet your dad is very proud of you". Shay said.

"He is".

Boden then went over to Casey. "Casey, you got a second".

"Yeah".

The two men headed back to Boden's office and went inside closing the door.

"Everything ok Chief?" Casey asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling about watching Jordan". Boden replied.

"In honesty I'm alright, I admit I was caught off guard. I wasn't even aware that Voight had a daughter I thought he only had a son but Antonio said that she was kept in the dark about everything that happened. Whatever it is that I'm feeling towards Voight I shouldn't take any of that out of Jordan because she's innocent, she didn't do any of it".

"Alright".

"Antonio did mention that we not tell her on why her father was arrested, she knows that he went to jail but doesn't know why. If Jordan did ever find out why it'll crush her".

"I agree".

Casey headed back out to the common room, Jordan was still with Gabby and Shay. When he seen this it got him curious about something. How did they know Jordan? They had just dealt with Hank and they all found out about her but the two paramedics seem to know her a little bit better.

"So what do you guys do if you don't have any calls?" Jordan asked the two women.

"Well we'll either clean the ambulance, stock up on our supplies, or hang out here". Gabby answered.

Just then the alarm bells had gone off for the ambulance, Gabby and Shay got up from their seats leaving. Jordan felt nervous around everyone else, she wondered if they knew something about her father being arrested but was more nervous if she asked. Kelly was heading to the kitchen part of the common room and began lunch, the eleven year old then went over to him.

"Need some help?" Jordan asked Kelly.

"Sure kiddo". Kelly replied.

Jordan was helping Kelly prepare lunch for everyone, while Kelly did some cooking the eleven year old was getting all the plates ready. She wanted to talk to the others but she didn't know what to say or what to talk about, the eleven year old knew what she wanted to ask them but was unsure about it. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Kelly.

"Kelly may I ask you something".

"Yeah, what is it".

"You wouldn't know why my dad got arrested would you?"

The Squad Lieutenant stopped what he was doing when he heard the question, he froze completely. He remembered Antonio's words of not telling her anything about Hank getting arrested.

"Sorry kiddo I don't know".

"What made you wanna be a firefighter?"

"Watching my dad when I was a kid".

"When I get older I wanna be the best Detective like my dad".

"That's a good pick Jo".

Once lunch was made everyone sat at the tables, Gabby and Shay had came back the two began eating too. Jordan moved to be with the two women since she still felt more comfortable with them. Casey was finished eating and his mind still went back to one thing, how did Gabby and Shay know Jordan? He wanted to ask but not with the eleven year old around. Getting up from his seat he went over to the paramedics and Jordan.

"Dawson you got a sec". Casey said.

"Yeah". Gabby replied.

Jordan then looked to Shay. "Shay do you think maybe we could do something".

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want".

"Wanna play some basketball".

"Let's go".

The two headed outside and got the basketball and began playing. The rest of the house was quiet around Jordan none of them knew what to say to her or around her without revealing Hank. They couldn't tell her about Hank, it would crush her and they didn't wanna ruin her father's image. Kelly then looked to face everyone while Jordan wasn't around.

"Guys I know it's hard but don't walk on eggshells around Jordan, talk to her. Get to know her. I'm sure she didn't ask for any of this either. She's innocent in all of it". Kelly told everyone.

"How are we supposed to talk to her without telling what happened with her father?" Cruz asked.

"She plays basketball, soccer, she may get into softball. Talk to her about her interest, stuff she likes to do. Right now giving her the cold shoulder she's gonna think that we don't want her here. Just don't talk about her father, she's still asking questions about his arrest. Like Antonio said, she's not her father don't treat her like it".

"Severide's right were all walking on eggshells around her but for good reasons, she's just like any other kid who comes here and were giving the cold shoulder. So let's go". Herrmann said.

"Where we going?" Mouch asked.

"Outside. To play basketball with Jordan".

Everyone got up and headed outside. Shay and Jordan were outside playing basketball so far the eleven year old was on a winning streak against the blonde paramedic.

"Wow you're fast for your age". Shay said, catching her breath.

"My dad and brother tell me all the time". Jordan replies.

Shay could hear the sadness in her voice when she mentioned her father and brother, she shook her mind of it. No way she was gonna tell Jordan about her father she didn't deserve it. All of a sudden the others came out dressed in their sweats and tennis shoes.

"Mind if we play?" Otis asked.

"Sure". Jordan replied with a huge smile. "Oh before I forget I'm the best shooting guard on my team".

"Bring it on kid". Joe says.

"Don't say I didn't warn you".

They all split up into two teams, Kelly, Shay, Jordan, Capp, and Tony, against Herrmann, Otis, Cruz, Darden, and Vargas. Once the teams were split up the game got started.

Elsewhere

Casey and Gabby were in his office with the door closed so no one overhears.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"Can I ask how you know Jordan?" Casey asked.

"Shay and I treated her over a year old, she was climbing a tree and she fell out of the tree. Jo ended up with a broken arm and bruised ribs".

"Did you know that she was Voight's kid?"

"No I didn't, but after the whole thing with Voight the name just sounded familiar and it wasn't hard to put two and two together".

"When were you gonna say something?"

"Why does it matter? The man is in jail. Were you gonna stoop so low as far as using Jordan to get to him? Casey she's a little girl who loves her father, the only parent she has I might add. Of course he's keeping her in the dark about stuff like this".

"I'd never use Jordan to get to Voight. I was caught off guard when all this happened".

"You weren't the only one. When I heard Voight something just clicked in my head I took a guess and I ended up being right. At first I didn't know I honestly didn't".

"Antonio's right though she's not her father, once you really get to know Jordan you'll see that she is the most sweetest, smartest, and brightest little girl. From what I heard she does tend to act like him a little but she's not like that".

"Let's go".

"Where we going?"

"Out to see Jordan of course".

"Once you spend some time with her I'm sure you'll love her".

Everyone was outside playing basketball still, so far Jordan was getting all the winning shots. They all then stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"You were kidding Jordan, you are the best". Joe says.

"I know. You guys can call me Jo I'm not one for being called by my full name". Jordan replied.

Just then the alarm bells went off for the truck, squad, ambulance, and chief.

"When we get back we'll have ice cream". Shay told the eleven year old.

"Ok". Jordan replied with a smile.

Everyone headed to their vehicles and left out to their call, Jordan was by herself at the firehouse she headed inside and got some juice. She walked around the firehouse just looking at some of the pictures on the walls, smiling she continued to look. Jordan wasn't paying attention when she accidentally bumped into Connie.

"I'm sorry". Jordan quickly said.

"It's quite alright sweetheart. I'm Connie and you must Jordan. Chief Boden said we were having a visitor today". Connie replies with a smile.

"That's me and you can call me Jo, ma'am".

"So polite, you're parents must have done a great job raising you".

"My dad does an amazing job".

The woman had heard the sadness in the young girl's voice. "Something on your mind honey?"

"My dad and brother just went to jail recently so I've been staying with a friend of my dad's she's like my sister. Nobody won't tell me anything on why my dad went to jail".

"Maybe they're doing it to protect you a lot of people would do that".

"That's like something my dad would do too".

"Let's make some hot chocolate".

They headed to the kitchen and made hot chocolate, while the water was boiling they continued talking. As they talked Connie poured the hot water into two mugs then began mixing the powder and water.

"So Jo, what do you think of 51 so far?"

"I like it here, it's so cool. I can learn about fire fighting, being on Squad, being a paramedic. If I decide I don't wanna be a cop I may either be a firefighter or paramedic".

"You would be amazing no matter what you'll do"

"I wanna be a Detective like my dad, follow in his footsteps".

"I'm sure whatever you decide to do he'll support you".

"Is there some place I could rest? Basketball really wore me out".

"Sure follow me".

Connie guided her back to the bunk area and the eleven year old laid on one of the beds, she took her shoes off and stretched out in the bed.

"If you need anything just call".

"Thank you Ms. Connie".

"You're welcome sweetie".

The older woman left heading back to her desk, once she was gone Jordan laid on the bed lost in her thoughts. She was constantly thinking about her father and brother, she missed them both terribly. Tears started to pool in her eyes she wiped her eyes, she was sick of crying but she didn't know what else to do turning on her side she clutched the pillow and cried herself to sleep .

A while later everyone had returned from their call, they stripped out of all their gear leaving them in their uniforms. When they didn't see Jordan they got concerned.

"Did Antonio come and get Jo?" Kelly asked.

Gabby checked her phone and didn't see any new calls or text from her brother. "No. She could be resting".

"Let's go check". Shay suggested.

The two paramedics went to go check on the eleven year old, they headed to the bunk area and looked around. Shay spotted Jordan asleep on one of the bunks.

"Gabby I found her".

They saw Jordan fast asleep on the bunk and both of them had a sad smile.

"I can't imagine what she's going through with everything that happened". Gabby whispered.

"She must be heartbroken, having her father and brother in jail. I'm surprised she hadn't snapped yet. Hey where's her mom? Isn't that who she should be with".

"Antonio looked and her mom died when she was a baby he couldn't get more than that the rest is classified".

"No mom, dad and brother in jail, who she staying with?"

"Some friend of Voight's didn't get a name".

Gabby's phone then vibrated signaling a text message, she checked it and saw it was from her brother.

-On my way to get Jo. Be there soon. Antonio.

"That Antonio?" Shay asked.

"Yeah he's on his way to get Jo, he'll be here soon".

"Should we wake her up?"

"Yeah he has to drop her off with Voight's friend whoever it is".

They headed over to her and Gabby gently shook her shoulder. "Jo, come on sweetheart time to get up".

"Hmm?" Jordan moaned.

"Time to get up Jo". Shay said.

Blindly Jordan opened her eyes and saw the two women. "I fell asleep".

"Yeah you did I guess basketball wore you out". Shay chuckled.

"Antonio's on his way to get you". Gabby says.

"Could I come back here?"

"Anytime you want".

After getting all her stuff they all headed to the common room, everyone was at their tables, Mouch was on the couch. They all seen the two paramedics come in with Jordan.

"Antonio's on his way to get her". Gabby informed everyone.

"It was nice meeting all of you". Jordan said with a smile.

Matt got up from his chair and went over to the eleven year old. "It was very nice to meet you too Jordan and anytime you wanna come to 51 you're more than welcome".

"Thanks Casey".

Jordan gave a hug to everyone, a few minutes later Antonio had arrived and headed inside. Gabby seen her brother come in and went to him.

"Hey how was Jo?" Antonio asked.

"She was perfect, we didn't tell her anything". Gabby replied.

"I appreciate it".

"And anytime you need someone to watch her she's welcome here".

"Thanks sis".

"Let's go Jo". Antonio called for the young girl.

Jordan then was by the Vice Detective in a second as she looked to Gabby. "It was nice seeing you again Gabby, I hope I can come back again".

"It was nice seeing you again as well, you're welcome here anytime. Day or not. In fact here's my number".

Gabby wrote her number down for Jordan and handed it to her.

"Thank you Gabby".

"You're welcome sweetie".

The eleven year old then hugged her, Antonio watched as a small smile appeared on his face. "Jo you mind waiting in the car for just a minute I'll be right out".

"Ok. Bye Gabby".

"Bye honey".

Once Jordan was out of view and ear shot the Vice Detective looked to his sister then to the rest of 51. "Thank you for watching her for me I know it must have been hard but I really appreciate it. Seeing Jo happy is a good thing right now it's the happiest I seen her".

"We'll do it again if you need us too". Casey spoke.

"Thanks again, I gotta get her home".

"Antonio you got a sec".

"Yeah".

Casey jogged over to the Detective. "You were right Jo's not her father she may be his daughter and has his name but she's not him. I was caught off guard with everything".

"You weren't the only one Casey".

"So is it true? She really doesn't know anything?"

"Nope, he kept her in the dark with everything. A father will do just about anything to protect their child Matt even if it means hiding something. He didn't want this following her the less she knows the better. Jordan worships her father in her eyes he didn't do anything she's just a little girl who loves her father and will do anything to defend him".

"Come back anytime".

"Thanks again man".

"Not a problem".

The Vice Detective headed out to the car and hopped in the driver's seat while Jordan stayed in the passenger seat buckled up.

"Ready Jo?" Antonio asked, starting the car.

"Yup". Jordan answered.

"Do anything fun today?"

"I helped Kelly make lunch, then Shay and I played basketball. Then everyone came out to play".

"Sounds like you had fun today kiddo".

"I did. But I did get a weird vibe".

"What are you talking about? What vibe?"

He began to get curious, he trusted everyone at 51 to care for her. They would never do anything to harm a child or tell her the truth about Hank so what could she be talking about?

"I asked Kelly about my dad's arrest but he didn't know. It just seemed like everyone was hiding something".

Antonio bit his lip he should have known nothing could get past Jordan, she is after all the daughter of one of the best detectives in Chicago. He couldn't say something without letting the truth come out about Hank.

"I don't know kiddo".

"I'm gonna find out why my dad went to jail if nobody's gonna tell me I'll find out by myself".

"Jo I think it's best to let it go, you won't find out, nobody will tell you because you're too young to understand. I'm sure you're dad will be home soon".

"Alright".

Jordan sat there determined to find out why her father was in prison if no one was gonna tell her then she'll have to do her own detective work.


	56. Tantrum

*Requested by BenoightLangson*

Jordan- 6 and a half

It was a month to Jordan's seventh birthday. Hank couldn't believe his little girl was almost seven it seemed like she was just brought home from the hospital just yesterday. His baby was growing up right before his eyes. He had her gifts wrapped and put away, Erin had the decoration at her apartment. Justin hid the gifts her had gotten her in his room.

One Saturday afternoon Hank had went to Walmart to get some stuff he had brought Jordan with him, she was strapped in her booster seat singing along with her music. He smiled when he saw her in the rear view mirror. At the shopping center Hank parked the SUV and got out he then went over and unstrapped his little girl from the booster seat and set her down on the ground.

"Jo, I want you to stay by me and don't wander off by yourself alright" Hank told his daughter.

"Ok daddy". Jordan replied.

Hank got a basket and pushed it with one hand while using his free hand to hold Jordan's as they walked into the store. Once inside they began shopping. The older father put in juice, foods, and other things. They were close to the toy aisle when Jordan seen a brand new bike. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she glanced to see that her father was still shopping as he looked down the aisle for other stuff they needed for the house. She was slowly entering the sneaking stage, the six and a half year old would pinpoint how long it would take her to go see the bike and get back without her father noticing Jordan quickly sped walked over to the bike and was admiring it.

The color was a sky blue with silver outlines, the tires were black as coal and pumped full of air. It had a silver basket on the front of it. The bike was also in her size she glanced back to see her father still shopping which gave her a couple more minutes to look at the bike. It was perfect for her the only problem was she already had a bike. Jordan had to really convince her father to get it for her for her birthday. She glanced at the price and saw that it was $400 dollars. Hank was still shopping and just as he was about to move Jordan ran back to his side.

Once Hank had finished up the shopping that needed to be done, Jordan realized this was her only chance to get her father to look at the bike and really convince him of getting it.

"Daddy come here I want you to see something". Jordan tells him excitedly.

"What sweetheart?" Hank asked.

She pulled him over to the bike and presented it to him as if it was a prize of some sort. The whole time a huge smile was on her face. A small smile appeared on the older father's face.

"Sorry Jo you already have a bike at home, maybe once you outgrow your old one then we can get you a new one".

Jordan's smile faded and a frown appeared on her face. "But daddy, I like this bike. Please?!" Her voice began to rise a little.

A few people in the store began to stare as they passed by the father and daughter. Hank then looked down at his daughter with a stern warning glare.

"Jordan that's enough". Hank warned her.

"But I want the bike! Please!"

"Jordan Lynn, I said that's enough".

"I want the bike!"

Jordan began crying and fighting as Hank tried to get a hold of her hand and once he finally had a hold of her hand she started to put his hand off but he was a lot stronger than her and had a firm grip on her hand.

Hank took a hold of his daughter's hand and walked away from it, Jordan would struggle of of her father's grip but couldn't. As she was struggling and without thinking she said something.

"I hate you!"

Those word stabbed Hank in the heart, they cut him like a knife. To hear his little girl, his baby hated him and it was all over a bike. Without any more words they went to check out, after that they headed home. The father and daughter were still angry at each other, during the drive home Jordan gave her father the cold shoulder. Hank didn't say anything because he didn't want to say something then regret it later. But the whole time his heart ached with pain, he still couldn't believe that his little girl said that she hated him over a material object.

As soon as they arrived home Hank and Jordan carried the stuff in, Justin wasn't there but Erin was. As soon as the door opened she noticed the expressions on their faces and knew something was wrong. The air was so tense you could practically cut through it with a knife. Jordan sat the stuff down on the floor as she kept her head down. The stern glare never left Hank's face as he looked down at his daughter.

"Jordan Lynn go to your room now, I'll deal with your punishment later". Hank told her firmly.

The six and a half year old ran up to her room leaving Erin completely stunned. She'd never once heard Hank use Jordan's first and middle name ever, to hear something like this it must have really been bad.

"Hank what's going on?" Erin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it". Hank replied sourly.

He began putting up all the stuff from the shopping bags and the entire time Erin watched him like a hawk. She noticed the saddened and painful look on his face, something was seriously wrong and she was determined to find out.

"Hank whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad".

"Jo said she hated me".

"W-what?"

Now Erin was completely stunned and speechless, there was no way in hell Hank could have been talking about Jordan. She'd always known the young girl to be very sweet, kind, polite, she never got into trouble until now. She knew that she had Hank's temper for sure but she would never go as far as telling her father that she hates him.

"We can't still be talking about the same Jordan, she wouldn't say something like that".

"She said it Erin. Loud and clear".

"What happened that she said it".

"She was looking at this bike and she wanted it I told her no, she began to act out I took her away and she said it".

"Jo didn't mean it Hank, she was just angry and upset. Something that was said out of anger, we all say and do things out of anger".

"It was all over a bike. A bike, Erin. I never thought Jordan would ever say those words".

"She didn't mean it though".

"I just wanna forget it".

Erin knew for a fact that this would bother the older man for days until he and Jordan made up, after Hank finished putting up the groceries he started dinner while Erin went up to talk to her sister.

Jordan laid on her bed and cuddled her pillow, the six and a half year old was no longer angry at her father but she felt really guilty. She didn't intend to say that she hated her father it just slipped out, clutching her pillow tighter to her chest while tears were sliding down her cheeks. Erin was at Jordan's door and softly knocked.

"Jo can I come in". Erin called through the door.

"Come in". Jordan replied back, her voice was soft and cracking.

Opening the door Erin saw the six and a half year old on her bed and went over to her sitting down.

"You're dad told me what happened at the store". Erin started.

"I didn't mean it Erin, honest. It slipped out". Jordan replied softly.

"Jo what I'm about to tell you, I want you to pay attention".

Sitting up and wiping her wet cheeks, Jordan looked up at her sister with a curious look.

"I know getting a new bike is the coolest thing right now and you can always get a new bike but there's always something you can never get again. A parent. Once you lose your mom or dad, you can't get a new one. When you said that to your dad you really hurt his feelings".

"I didn't mean too".

"What you need to do Jordan is go talk to him and apologize, he's really hurt right now".

"He won't talk to me Erin, he probably hates me now after I said that".

"Jo he doesn't hate you he's hurt right now".

"But I don't know what to say".

"You could start with I'm sorry and explain why you're sorry".

"Does it have to be now?"

"It would be nice if you did it now".

"Do you think I could wait? I don't wanna get him mad anymore and I don't want him to hate me".

"Sweetheart he's not gonna get mad at you and he could never ever hate you".

"I wanna wait so I know the right words to say other than I'm sorry".

A couple of days had went by and Jordan was still trying to figure out what to say to her father other than she was sorry. Hank was still hurt deeply by his daughter's words.

One afternoon Hank was out in the field, he had his vest strapped on. He was hiding behind a wall when bullets were flying when it was quiet for a second the older man came out and once he was out fully the bullets started again. A bullet had hit his arm sending him down, Alvin had then shot the guy who shot his friend. He then headed over to check on his friend.

"Hank, hey you alright?" Alvin asked.

"I'm fine Al". Hank said.

Alvin called Erin to tell him, Hank headed off to Med to get his arm checked out.

Erin was out on patrol when her phone rang.

-Lindsay. Erin answered, putting her phone on speaker.

-Erin, it's Alvin. Hank was shot today he's fine he caught it in the arm though. Alvin replied.

-Is he awake now? Is he alright?

-Yeah he's awake and he's alright.

-I'll go pick up Jo and meet you at the hospital.

-Right.

Turning on her sirens Erin sped down the streets heading to Jordan's school. She didn't want to tell her that her father was injured in the line of duty but someone had to.

Meanwhile

Jordan sat at her desk bored out of her mind, she had finished her work and stared out the window. Her ear perked when she heard sirens and they were close she wondered if it was a chase or something she then saw flashing lights. The young girl began to panic. Was something wrong? Was her father ok? Was Erin ok? Her godfather? Her heart pounded in her chest so fast it could have popped out. Tears began burning in her eyes, she didn't want anything to happen to her father especially after the fight she had with him just a couple days ago. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her teacher calling her.

"Jordan, you're being called for dismissal". Her teacher informed her.

The young girl got her backpack and walked to the office and when she got close, she'd seen Erin which made her heart drop and she instantly got terrified.

"Erin, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Jordan asked, fear dripping in her voice.

"Sweetheart we have to go, it's your dad". Erin replied quickly.

"Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok".

"He's alright jordy let's go".

The two girls left the school and as soon as Jordan was in the back seat, her bottom lip quivered and the tears began leaking from her eyes. She completely forgotten about why she was mad at her father all she wanted to do was hold her father and he would tell her everything would be alright. All she wanted was to see her father now. Erin looked in the rear view mirror and saw her sister softly crying.

"Jo he's alright honey".

"I wanna see him".

"We will".

They continued the drive to the hospital. Hank was at Chicago Med getting his arm checked out they had taken the bullet out so by this point they were cleaning the wound and wrapped it up. It was nothing more than a flesh wound, the bullet didn't hit nothing important. He was just afraid to show it around Jordan because he knew sht got scared by seeing stuff like that.

A few minutes went by Erin and Jordan finally arrived to Med, they saw where Hank was and the young girl bolted and crashed into her father's legs holding them tightly for dear life. Hank carefully picked her up while she was crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jordan cried

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, it's alright. I'm alright". Hank soothed her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Jordan kept apologizing through her tears but it was getting hard to understand her, Erin drove them home. The young girl stayed in her father's arms the whole time, her arms wrapped securely around his neck as she buried her face into his shirt. Hank gently stroked her hair back to calm her. After 10 more minutes they were home and headed inside.

Hank had tried to put Jordan down but she clung to him like a koala bear. "Sweetheart it's only for a minute alright".

She loosened her grip and he sat her down on the chair in the dining room, the entire time nothing but guilt and sadness filled her body she could ignore the issue anymore. It was time to come clean to her father.

"Daddy, I'm really really sorry for the way I acted and what I said the other day. I didn't mean any of it I honestly didn't. I don't know where it came from it just slipped. Please don't hate me".

Taking a deep breath and sighing sadly he took a seat next to his little girl. "Baby, I could never ever hate you. Ever. But Jo what you said really did hurt me, I want you to always remember one thing Jo. Material objects can always be replaced but I can never be replaced, I'm the only dad you'll ever have".

"I know and I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you sweetheart".

Jordan leaped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly, the older father hugged his little girl tightly in his arms. That day Jordan learned a very valuable lesson, that no matter what she gets nothing or nobody can ever replace her father.


	57. Nightmare Pt 2

*A week after Voight goes to jail*

Jordan- 11

It's been a week since Hank had went to jail and during that time Jordan had moved in with Erin and the eleven year old took it hard. First her brother was in jail now her father. She was angry, the first couple of days she cried really hard. Recently she had started having nightmares.

Late one night Erin was on the couch in her apartment watching tv as she sipped on some hot tea, it was past midnight and she was exhausted. Jordan had went to bed after 9 and since then she stayed up made some tea and began flipping through the channel and settled on some movie. The whole time the movie was on Erin didn't pay attention to it at all, she was worried about her sister now that Hank was in jail she didn't know if Jordan would act out or not. She didn't know what the eleven year old would do, act, any of it and that's what really feared Erin.

Erin got up from the couch and headed to her kitchen to get some more tea, once her cup was refilled she headed back to the couch as soon as she set the cup down on the table she heard a scream coming from Jordan's room not knowing what's happening she grabbed her gun just in case.

Jordan was tossing and turning in the bed, her face covered in sweat, tears coming down her cheeks rapidly. Soon enough she sat up and screamed. Erin opened the door to see no threat in the room instead she'd seen her sister screaming and crying from a nightmare. Putting her gun away she tended to the eleven year old, going over to the bed she gently pulled Jordan into her arms. With her eyes still shut the young girl didn't know who was holding her which made her fight against the person.

"Shh it's alright Jordy, it's only me. You're alright it's just a nightmare. It's ok". Erin soothed her.

Opening her eyes her vision was blurry and teary, she glanced up to see Erin holding her. She gripped onto her tightly as she cried, the entire time as she cried the only thing that the older woman could do was old her and comfort her.

"It' ok Jordy, everything's alright sweetie, shh it's ok now. You're alright".

"I-I's not a-alright". Jordan sobbed.

After a couple minutes Jordan had calmed down and wiped her wet cheeks, she remained in Erin's hold for just a bit longer. Erin stroked the young girl's hair back and rocked her, it was the same thing Hank would do when the eleven year old was upset.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Erin asked.

"Yes please". Jordan whispered.

"Let's go honey".

The two headed out to the kitchen and Erin started a pot of water while Jordan put cocoa mix into two cups. While the water was boiling Erin still noticed the saddened and painful look on her sister's face.

"Wanna talk about it? It might help".

"It was about dad going to jail and he never came back, I was all alone. Mom's gone, Justin's gone, now daddy's gone too".

A second round of tears came as Jordan started sobbing again, Erin brought her sister in a hug and let her have a good cry. The water was finished boiling so Erin carefully poured the hot water in the cups and mixed it they went to sit down at the table and began talking.

"Jordy I want you to listen to me very carefully. Yes you're dad and Justin are in jail but they're not gone forever just a little while they'll be back before you know it".

"But dad he didn't do anything why'd he go to jail?"

Erin paused for a moment she couldn't tell her the truth it would destroy her even more. "I can't tell you that sweetheart. If you want what if we visit them?"

The eleven year old's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? We could visit them?"

"Of course we can. I'll tell you what I'll make some arrangements at work and at your school so we can go visit your dad and Justin".

"Thank you Erin! Thank you!"

Jordan leaped into her arms hugging her, Erin wrapped the young girl into a warm soft hug. "Anything for you sweetheart. One more thing".

"What?"

"You will never ever be alone, you're dad and Justin may not be here right now but you have me, Alvin, Meredith, Lexi, and Trudy, were all here for you. You'll never be alone or feel alone".

"Thanks Erin".

"Anytime kiddo, let's watch some cartoons".

Jordan put on some reruns of old cartoons she was curled up next to Erin her eyes slowly began drooping she tried to stay awake but failed. Erin looked down to see the young girl fast asleep again she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her head. It was now up to her to keep Jordan safe, happy, and healthy, and with some help from the others Erin was determined to make it happen. Come hell or high water she was gonna protect Jordan at any given cost.

…..

Posted a one shot, read and enjoy!


	58. Family Tree

Thanks to everyone who helped me reach 100 reviews! Here's to 100 more!

….

*Requsted by NewYork22061940*

Jordan- 8

Jordan was sitting in her room as she looked on at her poster board, her current project at school was to create a family tree she looked at the part where she done her father's part but looked at the empty space where her mother's spot was. She didn't remember her mother she had been a baby when Anna was killed, Hank always talked with her about her mother so she never forget her. The eight year old wondered if her father any had pictures of her mother or any pictures from her mother's family. Getting up from the floor the eight year old went to look for her father.

Hank was sitting in the living room going over a few files when he heard footsteps he quickly put them away and turned to look back at his little girl.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank said.

"Daddy would you have any pictures of mommy?" Jordan asked.

"I believe I do come on".

The father and daughter headed to his room, he then pulled out a shoe box. Inside were loads of pictures he found a stack of pictures that Anna were in and hand them to Jordan. The young girl looked at the pictures of her mother just as a weary smile appeared on her face.

"She was so pretty". Jordan commented as saddness filled her voice.

"Just like you sweetheart, you look just like her". Hank put a strand of hair behind her ear.

She enjoyed looking at pictures of her mother she'd loved hearing stories about her so she'd always know about Anna. Jordan picked the best picture she could and started going through the other pictures.

"Whatcha doin Jo?" Hank asked a bit confused.

"I have this project at school, I have to do a family tree. I wanna see if there are any pictures of Grandma or Grandpa".

"Let me see if I have any".

Hank then began searching through the box and found an old picture of his parents, his father was dressed in dress blues as he was a Police officer. His mother wore a wedding dress, her hair was in curls and she had the biggest smile on her face. When Jordan saw her eyes widened.

"Grandpa was a Police officer too?" Jordan asked.

"Yup, I wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a officer too and I did". Hank said proudly.

"What did Grandma do?"

"She was a Doctor, she went above and beyond for her patients".

"Do you think they would like me?"

"Sweetheart they would love you".

"Do you know anything about mommy's parents?"

"I know that you're other Grandma, if I remember right she was a nurse. You're other Grandpad he did construction".

"Is this them?"

Jordan pulled a new picture out of the box and it was of Anna's parents. Anna's mother, Lisa, she wore a blue knee high dress, her long brown hair was in a braid and she had the biggest smile. Anna's father, Frank, he wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, his sandy blonde hair was combed back and he also had a smile on his face.

Hank had never met Anna's parents they both had died. A drunk driver slammed into their car, Anna's mother died on scene and her father died on his way to the hospital.

That is the only picture Anna had from her parents and she kept it after the accident. Jordan looked at the pictures she wished she could know her mother and her Grandparents on both sides.

"Daddy do you miss mommy?"

"Everyday".

"I miss her but I don't remember her, does that make me a bad person?"

"No baby, just because you don't remember that doesn't make you a bad person you'll always know about her".

"What do you do when you miss her?"

"Well I look at the pictures, think about all the time we spent together, or I look at you. You are the image of your mom, you have her long brown hair, her nose, her cheeks, you're a minversion of her".

"Could I use these pictures for my project?"

"Of course sweetheart".

"Could you tell me more stories about mommy later?"

"Yup".

Jordan quickly went back to her room to finish her project, once her board was finished she looked at it proudly. Carefully picking up the board she took it and showed it to her father, when Hank saw the project a smile was on his face he then kissed her head.

The next day Jordan took the project to school and when it was her time, the eight year old took a deep breath and began.

"This is my family, on the left is my dad his name is Hank Voight he's a Chicago Police Officer. He's a Detective". She pointed to the left side of the board. "On the right is my mom her name was Anna Carter she was an agent, she died when I was a baby but I hear stories about her all the time". Jordan spoke as she pointed to the right.

She then pointed to the picture of Justin. "This is my brother Justin. Even though we're half related we don't care we still refer to each other as brother and sister. Justin is one of the best brothers ever, he's my best friend and I wouldn't want any other brother".

Next was a picture of Erin. "This is my sister Erin. She's not my blood sister but blood doesn't make a family. She does everything a sister would do, help me with my hair, my clothes, she gives some of the best advice. She's also my best friend and again I wouldn't want it any other way".

Next she pointed to the picture of Hank's parents. "These are my Grandma and Grandpa, my dad's parents. My Grandpa Richard was a Police officer, my dad wanted to follow in his footsteps and he did. My Grandma Allison was a Doctor, she wanted to help people and she helped a lot of people in her time".

Finally she pointed to the picture of Anna's parents. "These are my other Grandma and Grandpa, my mom's parents. My Grandma Lisa was almost like my other Grandma except she was a nurse she helped a lot of people too. My Grandpa Frank was in construction he built many things".

Jordan then put her board down and continued. "I may not have a mom like other people but I know her, I'm learning new stuff about her every day. What I said about Erin, she's not my blood sister but she's my sister. Family isn't based on blood , family is based on the people in your life, who love you and care about you, who will do anything for you. My mom, my grandparents, they may not be here with me but I know that they still love me. They may be gone but I still have my dad, my brother, my sister, and a bunch of other people in my life who love me, care about, and will do anything for me. That is what makes a family".

Everyone clapped as she sat down. The school day was over Jordan walked out of the school, kids were getting on buses, going to their parents, when the eight year old seen her father leaning against the SUV she ran straight to him. Hank was leaning against his car his sunglasses on his face when he seen his little girl run to him he got down on one knee and let her crash into him

"There's my girl, how was school sweetheart". Hank says happily.

"It was good, I got an "A" on my project". Jordan replied.

"This means ice cream".

The father and daughter got in the car and headed home, Jordan was glad that she was able to learn more about her family.


	59. Stranger Danger

Jordan- 5

Jordan was now 5 and Hank was slowly starting to worry soon she'd learn about the evil world around her and the older father was determined to keep her safe and protected from it no matter what. What worried him were the enemies he made, being a Detective in the gang unit he'd made enemies left and right so far nobody was stupid enough to threaten him or his family.

Hank had just arrested a couple gangbangers and they were being escorted to the District, once there they were brought to the lock up and Hank shut the gate.

"Enjoy your stay". Hank spoke.

"I forgot to ask Detective, how's your daughter doing? What's her name...oh yeah Jordan. How is little Jordan doing". One of the men spoke with a smug look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me".

Opening the gate to the cell Hank stepped inside and roughly picked up the gangbanger by the front of his shirt looking him dead in the eye with a death glare.

"Let me be clear on one thing, if _anything_ happens to my daughter if she so much as skins her knee I'll skin your ass alive. We clear". Voight said in a threatening voice.

"You know as well as I do you can't protect her forever".

"Something happens to her and you'll never see the light of day again".

"I believe you mean that".

Hank threw him back down on the bench and walked out closing the gate behind him leaving.

"You know I'm right Voight! It'll be a matter of time!" He called out taunting the Detective.

It was taking all of Hank's strength not to beat the living hell out of him, he managed to keep Jordan safe this long from everyone and he'll continue to do it. As he walking he couldn't help but think what the gangbanger said to him, ' _You can't protect her forever'._

The older father knew it wasn't true, he'd always protect his children till the last breath in his body. He never let what criminals said get to him. He was in his office wrapping up the current case once that was over he sat in his chair sighing, he looked on his desk and picked up the picture.

The picture was of him, Justin and Jordan, Hank was holding his little girl and Justin stood right next to him the small family all had a huge smile on their faces.

He hated the fact that somehow his children were brought into his cases, to be used as leverage against him. It infuriated him to have his family used against him as leverage, he knew his son was old enough to defend himself but that wouldn't stop the older father from looking out for him. Then to have his little girl brought into this that made his blood boil, who would be so cruel and cold hearted to use an innocent child?

Alvin Olinsky saw his friend in his office deep in his thoughts so he decided to knock on the door.

"Hey you ok man?" Alvin asked.

"Not really". Hank replied honestly.

The older man stepped into his office and sat down across from his friend.

"What's going on?"

"One of the gangbangers we arrested, they brought up Jo. He threatened her".

From that statement it infuriated Alvin, to hear that his goddaughter was being threatened. To hear and know that part of his family was being threatened all bets were off, if any member of his family was threatened or targeted that was gonna be the end of that person forever.

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"Keep Jo in sights at all times, if she's with Erin or Justin I'll have them keep a close eye on her. She won't leave my sight".

"You can't keep her from going to school".

"I know people".

"Jo will be alright, she'll be safe. Nobody won't hurt her, nobody is stupid enough to do anything".

"I can't help but worry".

"I understand".

Hank went home that night still worried about the situation, would someone hurt his little girl? Would anyone go that far to hurt an innocent child? When he lost Anna he made a vow to always protect his baby no matter what, he wasn't gonna break it.

The older father arrived home, Erin was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Jordan was watching cartoons, Justin was out of town with friends. When he opened the front door Jordan turned to it and saw her father. Hank playfully peeked around the corner as a smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy!" Jordan called out excitedly, as she ran to him.

"There's my girl, how was your day sweetheart". Hank replied, putting some hair behind her ear.

"It was good, Erin's making dinner and I helped. She let me do the salad now she's cooking so I'm watching cartoons".

"Sounds like you had a good day baby".

The whole time Hank couldn't get the situation off his mind, he then sat down on the couch and sat Jordan down next to him. Picking up the remote he cut the tv off so she could pay attention.

"Sweetheart there's something I wanna talk to you about". Hank started.

The older father knew that his daughter was old enough to understand some of the world around her, he wanted to wait till she was a little older for the stranger danger talk but after what happened he wanted to take precautions.

"What daddy".

"I'm gonna talk to you about strangers".

"What's a stranger?"

"A stranger is a person that you don't know. So if you're out with me, Justin, Erin, any of us you don't go anywhere where we can't see you. If you do end up getting lost you find an adult you can trust".

"Like a policeman?"

"Yeah a policeman or if you get lost in a store you go where we pay for things and tell them your name and you're lost, you don't leave that spot until one of us comes to get you".

"What if a stranger talks to me?"

"You tell them that you aren't allowed to talk to strangers. If a stranger approaches you back away and go back inside and get an adult. If it happens at school you go back inside and get a teacher. If it happens outside the house you come right back inside and get one of us".

"What if a stranger tries to give me something?"

"You tell them no and come get who's taking care of you alright".

"Alright. What about the candy I get on Halloween? All that comes from strangers".

"Well sweetheart before you get any of that I have to check it to make sure it's safe for you to eat. I make sure that nobody put anything bad in it to make you sick".

Erin heard the conversation from the kitchen and wondered where that came from, she then exited the kitchen. "Dinner's ready".

Jordan helped set the table and the small trio ate dinner, Erin glanced over at her father figure wanting to talk to him but didn't want to bring it up around the five year old. After dinner all the dishes were brought to the kitchen and it was getting close to Jordan's bedtime.

"Sweetheart go get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in". Hank says to his little girl.

"Can you ready me a story too?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"Go get ready for bed and pick one out".

The excited five year old ran up to her room while Hank began to clear the table, he began washing the dishes and Erin looked at him the whole.

"You gonna stand there or say something?" Hank asked.

"What was the conversation between you and Jo earlier?" Erin asked.

"I was teaching her about strangers and what to do if something happens".

"Hank what's going on. Did something happen?"

Erin began to get worried, being in their line of work anything was possible but nobody would be so cruel or cold hearted to hurt a child especially Jordan. Everybody in the streets heard of Hank and nobody had ever been stupid enough to go after him or his children.

"A gangbanger that I arrested, he brought up Jo. Practically threatened her".

"Hey nothing's gonna happen to Jo alright, she'll be safe. Nobody won't hurt her".

"If anything ever happens to her, I don't know what I do".

"Nothing isn't going to happen to her because she has us to watch her and protect her".

Hank stopped the dishes and put the sponge in the sink, his mind kept roaming a thousand miles an hour. Erin saw sadness and pain fill his eyes.

"What is it?"

"After Anna died, I promised her I do whatever it took to protect Jo. To keep her safe. I can't break that promise".

Erin felt pain in her heart, she knew that it was always hard for Hank to talk about Anna.

"Hank you will keep that promise to Anna, you will do whatever it takes to protect Jo you'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe".

"Damn right I will".

She took the sponge from the sink and gently pushed him from the sink. "Go be with Jo, I got this".

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure".

"Thanks Erin".

"Anytime".

The older father headed up to his little girl's room. Jordan was dressed in pink princess pajamas , she was in her bed holding one of her books just then her father came in the room and went over to her.

"Alright Jo ready for bed baby". Hank says.

"Yup, here's the story I picked". Jordan replied, giving him the book.

The book was Goodnight Moon, it was her current favorite book. Hank sat down on the bed and Jordan snuggled into her father's side just as he began reading the book. After getting through the book Hank looked down to see his baby girl fast asleep, her finger loosely held his shirt. A smile appeared on his face he closed the book and gently put his little girl in the middle of the bed and put her stuffed rabbit in her arm.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He then kissed her head.

Hank cut the light off and left the room, he stood at her door watching her sleep peacefully.

By the next day Jordan had remembered the conversation she had with her father about strangers which now brought her guard up. She was outside in the backyard playing, Hank had put a play set in the yard for her. The five year old was currently swinging. Hank was watching her from the patio window, Erin was cooking lunch. She would glance over at her father figure.

"She'll be ok were right here, nothing is going to happen". Erin says to her father figure.

"And I'll make sure nothing happens". Hank replied.

Jordan was running around and was sliding down the miniature slide, one of the gangbangers was watching the five year old. He was from the same gang that Hank just took down.

"Hi what's your name?" The guy asked.

The five year old looked over to see the guy, she then remembered what her father and taught her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers".

After she said that she then walked inside the house through the patio door, Hank was sitting at the table sipping on coffee while Erin was stirring the pasta in the pot.

"Hey sweetheart you ok". Erin says.

"There's a stranger outside, he talked to me but I came back inside".

"Where is he sweetheart?" Hank asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He was outside the gate, I came back inside like you said I should do".

"You stay here with Erin and I'll talk to him".

"You can help me finish lunch Jordy". Erin said.

"Ok".

The five year old began helping Erin finish lunch while Hank went outside to see the gangbanger outside his yard. His blood began to boil, fury and anger began burning in his brown eyes he stepped outside the gate with the guy. The guy smirked at the older man.

"How's it going Detective". The guy said with a smirk.

"You got a lot of balls coming around my house and around my daughter". Hank replied.

"Just thought I could convince you to let my bro out of jail".

Hank then grabbed the guy by his head and dragged him away from his house so he wouldn't get seen by Jordan. Once they were far enough away the older man roughly shoved the guy onto the ground and began kicking him a few times, he then got down on one knee and picked him up by the front of his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"If you or anyone else come around my house or my daughter again, I will skin all you're asses alive. Do I make myself clear". Hank's voice was cold and dangerous.

"Crystal clear". The guy gasped.

"Good".

Before leaving Hank kicked the guy one last time then kneed him in the stomach and then went back home. Erin and Jordan had finished lunch, the two were eating when Hank had returned.

"Hi daddy". Jordan says happily with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank replied with a smile of his own.

"Erin and I finished lunch, you want some?"

"I'd love some".

Erin then got Hank his plate while the older father sat beside his little girl.

"Sweetheart I'm so proud of you, you did what you were suppose to when a stranger talked to you. I want you to always do that alright".

"Alright daddy".

"That's my girl".

He kissed her head and they all began eating together. As Hank was eating his mind went back to the promise he made to Anna, he'd protect his baby girl no matter what. He'd keep her safe at any given cost. He'd protect his little girl till the last breath in his body and no harm would ever come to her. Not ever.

…..

A/N: Posted a one shot. Read and enjoy!


	60. Runaway

*Takes places after Voight goes to jail*

Jordan- 11

It's been a month since Hank went to jail and during that time Jordan acted out the whole time, she'd cut school, get into fights, anything to get some kind of attention. After Erin would drop her off at school she'd leave and if she stayed long enough she'd get into a fight. The eleven year old had also developed a very bad attitude that was identical to her father and brother.

One morning Jordan was in the passenger seat of Erin's car with Erin in the driver seat, the woman didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. She pulled up to the school and Jordan got out, Erin rolled the window down.

"Have a good day Jo, I'll pick you up later". Erin says.

"Ok". Jordan whispered.

The eleven year old walked to the school just as Erin drove off, once she was in the clear Jordan ran off from the school. She got half way down the streets when she stopped running putting the hood of her sweater on she walked down the sidewalk. The young girl made a stop before going somewhere.

After a while of walking she made it to a cemetery, it was the cemetery where her mother was buried. She walked some more and found her mother's headstone. It was a regular silver rock headstone and it was engraved.

Anna Marie Carter

Was a beloved mother, partner, sister, and friend to many.

Jordan sat down across from her mother's headstone just as tears started to prickle in her brown eyes she looked to the sky and back to the stone. "Hi mommy".

Meanwhile

Erin was at work and she was tired and frustrated, she'd only had Jordan for a month but it felt like a year. With Hank and Justin both in jail she agreed to take the young girl in, she tried everything to get the eleven year old to open up but she refused. Erin would be awake at night and listen to Jordan's cries for her father and brother, she'd comfort her the best way she could but couldn't. Her thoughts were broken by her phone ringing when she checked to see who it was, she seen it was Jordan's school. Many thing began to roam in her mind. Was Jordan ok? Was she sick? Was she hurt? She picked it up.

-This is Erin Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Ms. Lindsay this is Principal Smith at Chicago Central ELementary, I was checking to see if Jordan was alright.

-What are you talking about? I dropped her off this morning.

-She wasn't in any of her classes today.

-I'll find her and talk with her. Thanks for the call.

After that Erin hung her phone up and called Jordan, it rang and rang then went to voicemail so she tried again only this time it went straight to voicemail. Fear started going through her body she tried not to think about the negative outcomes. She knew that Hank had enemies all over the city and would do anything to get under his skin.

Shaking all that from her mind she picked up her phone and called a few people. "I need your help".

While

Jordan continued to sit in front of her mother's headstone as tears flowed down her cheeks and she kept wiping them away.

"It's not supposed to be like this mommy, you're supposed to be here with us but you're not. You're not here, Justin's not here, and now daddy's not here and I-I'm all alone". She cried.

After a few more minutes she got up and brushed her jeans off she brought two of her fingers to her lips and put them on the headstone. "I love you mommy, I'll come back and visit".

She then left the cemetery and went somewhere nobody would think to look. The eleven year old got on a bus and headed to her destination.

Erin was now with Olinsky, Trudy, and joining them is Antonio.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked.

"Jordan's missing, I tried calling her a few times the first it rang then went to voicemail after that it went straight to voicemail. She never turns on her phone off for anything. I don't know if she ran away or if something actually happened to her". Erin spoke. Her voice was unsteady and a bit shaky.

"Has she ran away before?" Trudy asked.

"No. She'd cut school and go back to my place or".

"Or what?" Alvin speaks up.

"Whenever she's upset she'd go see Hank or sometimes Justin".

"I can go to the prison see if she's there or if she's been there". Antonio suggested.

"That be great".

The Vice Detective left, Erin sat down in her chair and covered her face with her hands. Trudy sat down next to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey we'll find her, she's going through a hard time right now". Trudy tried to comfort her.

"Did I do something to make Jordan run away?" Erin cried.

"It wasn't anything you did, like I said Jo's going through a hard time right now. For all we know she could be at a park. She could be taking a walk. Maybe trying to clear her head".

"Do you know any where else she might go?" Alvin asked.

"Not that I know of. Where could she be?"

Meanwhile

After getting off the bus Jordan headed to her house, once she got there she stood outside looking at it. The eleven year old would imagine herself running inside to see her father and brother but sadly no. She looked back at her father's SUV, Jordan imagined her father hopping out of it and running to her sweeping her up in his arms holding her tightly but no. Taking a key out of her pocket she headed up the stairs and unlocked the door to her house.

Gently pushing the door open she peeked inside to see the entire house empty and quiet, it was dark and quiet. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Stepping all the way in the house the eleven year old shut the door and locked it. Jordan walked in the lifeless house to see pictures filling the walls. She made her way to the kitchen and it was still dark she looked at the table where she, her father and her brother would sit in the morning and at night. Trying to think about all the good memories filled nothing but pain in her heart. The young girl missed her father and brother terribly, she would do anything to get them back. After a moment in the kitchen she headed upstairs and went to her father's room, nobody else was ever allowed in there.

She took off her sneakers and laid in the bed she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest she then pulled the blankets up to her chin. Jordan softly cried herself to sleep as she held onto the pillow and blanket tightly.

Elsewhere

Antonio was at the prison where Hank was at, he wasn't about to tell the older man that his daughter was missing. He could already imagine what Hank would do if he found that out. He walked up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, Chicago PD. I need to know if Hank Voight had any visitors today". Antonio said.

"What's this regarding?" The guard asked.

"What's it regarding?"

He then pulled his phone out and pulled a picture of Jordan up showing it to him. "This little girl is Voight's daughter and she's missing. Now you wanna be the one to tell him that she's missing? Now I need to know has Voight had any visitors today or recently".

"Give me a moment".

The guard began checking his computer and a moment later he found the information.

"Hank Voight, no visitors today but his daughter has visited him a lot".

"How often?"

"Once to twice a week".

"Would someone be with her?"

"From time to time a lady would be with her but any other time she'd be by herself".

"Voight doesn't find out about this".

"You got it".

The Detective left and headed back. Erin still hadn't moved from her spot, Alvin went out to look for his goddaughter. Trudy stayed with Erin hoping they'd hear something from Jordan but nothing. Ten minutes later Antonio had arrived back when the two women seen him they perked up hoping for some good news.

"Well?" Erin asked hopefully.

"Jordan didn't visit him today but she does visit him a lot". Antio replied.

"She's 11 years ol where could she possibly go?" Trudy spoke.

Something then popped into Erin's mind, she remembered that when Jordan was younger whenever she was upset or scared she'd always hide in either her father's room or her brother's room and wouldn't come out until Hank calmed her down.

"Of course why didn't I think of that before?" Erin whispers to herself.

"Mind cluing us in?" Trudy asked.

"I think I know where Jo is".

She headed out of the office and Antonio chased after. "You know where Jo is or might have a clue?"

"It just hit me when Jo was younger and she got upset or scared she would hide in either Hank's room or Justin's room".

"Let's go get her".

The two headed off for Hank's house. Jordan had woken up from her nap she went from her father's room to her brother's room she looked around more memories filled her mind. Quickly she ran to her room and got her duffle bag and went back to Justin's room she began packing some of his shirts then headed to her father's room and packed some of his shirts. She'd wear their shirts to give herself some comfort. Once the shirts were packed away she then folded up one of Justin's blankets then one of Hank's then took one of their pillows.

Erin and Antonio pulled up outside of Hank's house Erin jumped out of the car and rushed over she pulled the key from her pocket and entered the house.

"Jordan? Jordan! Are you here?" Erin called out.

Hearing Erin's voice Jordan picked up her duffle bag and headed for the stairs, Antonio was inside by this point as he began looking around for the eleven year old. The two adults headed back by the front door Erin was just about to go upstairs when Jordan came down holding her duffle bag.

"Hi Erin, Hi Antonio". Jordan speaks softly.

"Thank god you're ok". Erin said.

Once down the steps Erin engulfs the young girl in a massive hug holding onto her tightly she then pulls her away and begins to scan her for injuries.

"I'm ok Erin I promise".

"Jordan what would possess you to do something like this? We searched all over for you. We thought something happened to you". Antonio spoke.

"It was one of them days, I'm feeling alone so I figured I'd come home but I have nothing here. My mom's not here, neither is Justin and neither is my dad. I'm all alone".

Jordan collapsed into Erin and cried, all Erin could do is hold her sister and comfort her the best way she could. Antonio was speechless he didn't know what to say to the young girl, he felt pain ache his heart he was the one to arrest Voight but he never expected that he'd taken a father from his little girl.

After a couple of moment Erin pulled Jordan up and wiped her eyes. "Jordy I want you to listen to me sweetheart. Ok".

"Ok". Jordan hiccuped.

"You're going through a hard time right now but sweetie you will never be alone you have me, Alvin, Meredith, Trudy, now you have Antonio and his family. You're not gonna be alone in this. If you ever feel like this come to one of us and talk about it. You scared all of us today when you didn't answer we thought something had happened to you".

"I only wanted to be alone for a bit, I didn't think anyone would understand what I'm going through".

Antonio then bent down to Jordan's level and gave her a soft look. "Listen kiddo some of us may not understand but I'm sure if you talk to us we can understand. We can help you if you let us. If you push us away we can't help, you have to open up to us and let us help you or you're gonna do something and something could happen we don't want that".

"I promise next time I'll come to one of you".

"That's all we ask".

"Where'd you go today?" Erin asked.

"I went to my mom's grave first then came here".

"What's in the bag?" Antonio asked, seeing the duffle bag.

"Oh I just packed a couple of shirts and blankets, they're my brother's and my dad's. It makes me feel better".

"Let's get out of here and grab a bite I'm starving". Erin said.

Jordan picked up her duffle bag and the trio walked out. Antonio was down the steps first while Erin was beside her sister as they looked at the door of the house.

"You ok Jo?" Erin asked.

"Yeah". Jordan replied.

They got to the car and Jordan put her stuff in the back and faced her sister. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

"2 weeks".

"Fair enough"

"Jordy we mean it the next time you feel alone come to us and we'll help you".

"I promise".

"So are you gonna tell dad?"

"As long as you don't do it again".

"I'm really sorry Erin".

"You're forgiven Jo, now let's go see Alvin and Trudy they're probably worried sick about you".

They all headed off to a diner, the entire time Jordan didn't feel alone anymore. She was happy that she had people to look out for her, to help her, she may not have her father and brother around for awhile but at least she still had a growing family that would do anything for her.

….

A/N: The threequel for Moving On is published it's called Haunted By The Past. Read and enjoy!


	61. The Birds and The Bees

Jordan- 12

Jordan was in the lounge of the District working on her homework, she was on her health homework. Recently she was learning about sex and it made her curious. She put her work away for a minute so she could ask about it, the twelve year old knew that would be an uncomfortable talk with her father so she'd ask Erin about it. A moment later Erin had walked in to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey Jordy, whatcha doin?" Erin asked pouring the coffee.

"Finishing up some homework. Can I ask you something?" Jordan replied.

"Sure sweetie what is it?" She sipped some of the hot coffee.

"What's sex?"

Erin choked on her coffee as she looked wide eyed at her sister, Jordan looked a bit confused as if she said something wrong.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart that's a conversation you should have with your dad not me".

"But having that kinda conversation with dad will seem weird and awkward".

"It's weird with any parent not just dads".

"Would you be there when I talk to him about it?"

"Of course I will".

After the work day was over Hank and Jordan headed home, the twelve year old was a bit nervous to speak to her father about this alone. She'd feel better once Erin would be with her, in her mind she'd hope it would be a lot less awkward if another girl was with her.

The father and daughter arrived home to see Justin just finishing dinner, the young girl knew it wouldn't be the right time to have this conversation. She wished at times like this she had her mother around so it wouldn't be very awkward but growing up with a strict overprotective father and brother, in an all male environment she felt nervous about discussing like this with either of them but she knew sooner or later she'd get the talk.

As the small family ate dinner Jordan still hadn't brought it up she wanted to wait till afterwards. After they ate Hank gathered up all the dishes and brought them to the kitchen to wash them and Jordan followed her father, just as he was setting the dishes into the sink he glanced to see his little girl standing there.

"What's up sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"Dad I was hoping I could talk to you about something". Jordan replied.

"What is it?"

"What's sex?"

Hank then looked straight forward and wide eyed when he heard that question come from his daughter. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he really wished times like this Anna was here to have this talk with Jordan. He couldn't believe that he had to give her the talk, it was a moment he'd be unready and unprepared for. Jordan had always been his little girl, his baby, his princess, giving her the talk was a sign she was growing up. Something he didn't like, he wanted his little girl to stay little forever but that couldn't happen.

"Sweetheart we'll have that conversation tomorrow for now go get ready for bed and I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes". Hank finally got his voice back.

"Ok".

The young girl then left the kitchen and went up to her room to get ready for bed, Justin got a confused look on his face as he entered the kitchen and looked to his father.

"What was that about Pop?" Justin asked.

"I think it's time we gave Jo the talk". Hank answered.

Justin then got wide eyed as a look of disbelief appeared on his face. "You don't mean". He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yup the talk".

"She's too young Pop".

To hear that his baby sister has to get the talk he didn't wanna believe that his little sister was growing up, it seemed only yesterday she'd run into his arms after school. Now she was growing up right before their eyes.

"I remember the day you're mother gave you the talk".

Justin chuckled remembering the day. "At first it was weird ya know you're learning something new about life but then it wasn't so weird or awkward because it's just facts about everyday life and sooner or later you're gonna have to learn it. But to hear that Jo Jo has to get the talk it's just hard to believe that she's 12 years old it seemed only yesterday she was born now this".

"I only wished that Anna was here to talk to her about it".

"It won't be that bad Pop, you're just stating facts about life".

"Isn't she supposed to be older before she gets this talk?"

"She's at the right age to learn about this, I got the talk when I was her age".

"Jo's growing up right before our eyes".

"It'll be alright Pop, I'll be right there when you have the talk. It won't be that bad".

"The day you have a kid and you have to give the talk then you'll understand".

"Nobody won't ever do anything with Jo and if they do anything I'll have to...talk with them".

Hank chuckled. "Just 'talking'?"

"Yeah talk, I'm sure you would do more than talk".

"You got that right".

Jordan was in her pajamas waiting for her father a couple of minutes later Hank had came into the room, he headed over to her and tucked the blanket around her. The twelve year old looked down with a nervous look on her face, Hank noticed the look on her face.

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"Was I not suppose to ask what sex was?"

"Jo, it's a normal question to ask it's not a bad question I was just caught off guard. Now that you're getting older there's gonna be some things that you're gonna learn. You are gonna have questions and it's nothing bad, if you have questions you can come to me, Justin, Erin, any of us".

"I didn't know if I said something wrong or not".

"Baby you didn't say anything wrong you're growing up, you're learning new things everyday. We'll talk about this more tomorrow I promise".

"Can Justin and Erin be there too?"

"Yeah they can be there too".

Jordan leaned up and hugged her father. "Good night daddy".

"Sweet dreams baby".

He then kissed her head and tucked the blanket back around her and watched as she fell asleep. Quietly he left the room he stood at the door for a moment then went to his room and went to bed for the night.

By the next day Hank was getting more nervous, soon he was about to give Jordan the talk. It was the day he dreaded. He started a pot of coffee just as his children came down and there was a knock on the door, Justin opened the door to see Erin there.

"Hey". Erin said.

"Hey". Justin says hugging her, then kissing her cheek.

"Erin". Jordan ran to hug her sister.

"Hey Jordy". Erin hugged the young girl.

They all then went to the living room and sat down, Hank brought out a tray with cups of it 3 were filled with coffee, a glass was of juice for Jordan. Once that was on the table he then brought out the rest of the pot, he didn't know how long this conversation all he knew was that he'd need something for afterwards.

Justin and Erin took a cup of coffee and put some cream and sugar in it, Hank sat down then Jordan sat next to her father as she took a drink of her juice.

"Alright dad what is sex?" Jordan asked.

Erin and Justin bit their lips as they tried to hide their chuckles and laughter as Hank took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Well sex is when a man and a woman decide they want to do this, the man's penis goes inside the woman's vagina".

"Does it hurt?"

"All people are different for some people it could hurt, for others it may not hurt".

During the conversation Justin and Erin are still holding in their laughter and chuckles, Hank would glance over at them giving them a warning glare.

"Why do people do it?"

"I guess some people do it to express their love for each other".

"Why".

"Erin you wanna join in". Hank looked to his surrogate daughter.

"I think you got this Hank". Erin says, trying to hide her laughter.

"How about you Justin". Hank then looked to his son.

"You got this Pop". Justin said, trying to hide his own laughter.

"Well Jo I don't really know why people do that to show their love. In my opinion it should always be done between adults. Teenagers shouldn't do it".

"Why".

"It's a very complicated thing for everyone, teenagers shouldn't do it because it'll affect you for the rest of your life".

"Why".

"For some people it could mess with their emotions. Unplanned pregnancies is a huge factor".

"What's that?"

"An unplanned pregnancy is mistimed, unplanned or unwanted at the time of conception".

"What's a pregnancy?"

"Erin you wanna answer that?" Hank asked his surrogate daughter.

"You're on a roll you got this". Erin chuckled.

"What a pregnancy is where a woman carries a baby for 9 months".

"How does the baby get there?"

Justin and Erin bit their lips harder trying to control their laughter and it was getting harder and harder for the two. All Hank could do was glance over at the two giving them a warning glare.

"Well sweetheart, when a sperm comes out of the man's penis. Sometimes the sperm joins with one of the tiny eggs inside the woman's body, and that makes the egg begin growing into a baby. This happens in the special place women have called a uterus."

"Why is it a woman can carry a baby but a man can't?"

"A woman has the right reproductive parts whereas a man doesn't".

"It sounds very unpleasant and possibly painful".

"Now Jo what I'm about to tell you is very important".

"What is it?"

"You should never ever have sex if you feel pressured into it".

"Why".

"Most days kids are peer pressured into a lot of things, drinking, drugs, sex, to make it seem cool but in reality it's not. Some of them will end up doing it to fit in and be cool but they won't be cool because you will never know what could come from having sex. Other than getting pregnant there are other things involved with having sex".

"Like what?"

"You can catch many diseases or infections from having it".

"What if a guy wants to but I don't?"

"If a guy or anyone forces themselves on you and you say no it's called a sexual assault and if they do force you to do it against your will that's called rape".

"Why does it happen?"

"I hear many different reasons for it Jo. If you ever feel uncomfortable doing something that you don't wanna do just come to either me, Justin, Erin, somebody we'll help you".

"I will".

"Another important thing if the day ever happens first make sure you're protected and make sure who you're with is also protected".

"Justin wanna help me here". Hank looked to his son.

"You're doing great Pop". Justin says.

"Erin wanna help out sometime". Hank looked to Erin.

"You got this". She said after taking a drink of coffee.

"How do you protect yourself if you decide to have sex?" Jordan asked.

"Guys will wear a condom. Girls go on birth control".

"What's a condom?"

By this point Erin and Justin were now starting to laugh a bit harder they looked away so they wouldn't get in trouble but Hank just sent them both a warning glare the entire time.

"A condom is a thin rubber sheath worn on a man's penis during sexual intercourse as a contraceptive or as protection against infection. So if used right it could prevent pregnancies, STDs or HPV".

"What's birth control?"

"It's to help prevent pregnancy also it helps regulate your period".

"Going back a little you said condom could prevent against STDs or HPV".

"That's right".

"What's an STD?"

"An STD is a sexually transmitted diseases passed through having sex. There are many of them. You have Chlamydia, It is caused by bacteria called Chlamydia trachomatis. It can infect both men and women. Women can get chlamydia in the cervix, rectum, or throat. Men can get chlamydia in the urethra (inside the penis), rectum, or throat. Chlamydia doesn't usually cause any symptoms. So you may not realize that you have it. People with chlamydia who have no symptoms can still pass the disease to others. If you do have symptoms, they may not appear until several weeks after you have sex with an infected partner. .

Next is Genital herpes, a herpes simplex virus (HSV). It can cause sores on your genital or rectal area, buttocks, and thighs. You can get it from having vaginal, anal, or oral sex with someone who has it. The virus can spread even when sores are not present. Mothers can also infect their babies during childbirth. Symptoms of herpes are called outbreaks. You usually get sores near the area where the virus has entered the body. The sores are blisters which break and become painful, and then heal. Sometimes people do not know they have herpes because they have no symptoms or very mild symptoms. The virus can be more serious in newborn babies or in people with weak immune systems.

Next you have Gonorrhea, The bacteria that cause gonorrhea can infect the genital tract, mouth, or anus. You can get gonorrhea during vaginal, oral, or anal sex with an infected partner. A pregnant woman can pass it to her baby during childbirth. Gonorrhea does not always cause symptoms. In men, gonorrhea can cause pain when urinating and discharge from the penis. If untreated, it can cause problems with the prostate and testicles. In women, the early symptoms of gonorrhea often are mild. Later, it can cause bleeding between periods, pain when urinating, and increased discharge from the vagina. If untreated, it can lead to pelvic inflammatory disease, which causes problems with pregnancy and infertility.

This next one is very important, next you have HIV/AIDS, HIV stands for human immunodeficiency virus. It harms your immune system by destroying the white blood cells that fight infection. This puts you at risk for serious infections and certain cancers. AIDS stands for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome. It is the final stage of infection with HIV. Not everyone with HIV develops AIDS.

HIV most often spreads through unprotected sex with an infected person. It may also spread by sharing drug needles or through contact with the blood of an infected person. Women can give it to their babies during pregnancy or childbirth.

The first signs of HIV infection may be swollen glands and flu-like symptoms. These may come and go within two to four weeks. Severe symptoms may not appear until months or years later.

Next you have HPV the one I was talking about earlier, Human papillomaviruses (HPV) are a group of related viruses. They can cause warts on different parts of your body. There are more than 200 types. About 40 of those types affect the genitals. They are spread through sexual contact with an infected partner. Some of those can put you at risk for cancer. HPV infections are the most common sexually transmitted infections in the United States. Anyone who has ever been sexually active can get HPV, but you are more likely to get it if you have had many sex partners or have had sex with someone who has had many partners. Because it is so common, most people get HPV infections shortly after becoming sexually active for the first time.

Some people develop genital warts from HPV infection, but others have no symptoms. Most high-risk HPV infections go away within 1 to 2 years and do not cause cancer. Some HPV infections, however, can persist for many years. Those infections can lead to cell changes that, if not treated, may become cancerous.

In women, Pap tests can detect changes in the cervix that might lead to cancer. Pap tests, along with HPV tests, are used in cervical cancer screening.

Correct usage of latex condoms greatly reduces, but does not completely eliminate, the risk of catching or spreading HPV. Vaccines can protect against several types of HPV, including some that can cause cancer.

Next is Syphilis, It infects the genital area, lips, mouth, or anus of both men and women. You usually get syphilis from sexual contact with someone who has it. It can also pass from mother to baby during pregnancy.

The early stage of syphilis usually causes a single, small, painless sore. Sometimes it causes swelling in nearby lymph nodes. If you do not treat it, syphilis usually causes a non-itchy skin rash, often on your hands and feet. Many people do not notice symptoms for years. Symptoms can go away and come back.

The sores caused by syphilis make it easier to get or give someone HIV during sex. If you are pregnant, syphilis can cause birth defects, or you could lose your baby. In rare cases, syphilis causes serious health problems and even death.

Syphilis is easy to cure with antibiotics if you catch it early. Correct usage of latex condoms greatly reduces, but does not completely eliminate, the risk of catching or spreading syphilis.

Finally you have Trichomoniasis, caused by a parasite. You get it through sexual intercourse with an infected partner. Many people do not have any symptoms. If you do get symptoms, they usually happen within 5 to 28 days after being infected.

It can cause vaginitis in women. Some of the symptoms are, yellow-green or gray discharge from the vagina, discomfort during sex, vaginal odor, painful urination, or Itching in or near the vagina

Most men do not have symptoms. If they do, they may have a whitish discharge from the penis and painful or difficult urination and ejaculation".

Jordan looked wide eyed at her father. "Just hearing all this makes me not wanna ever have sex".

"And that's your choice Jo, most people do it for many reasons sometimes I don't know. They'll do it in the moment and not think about the outcomes and from what I just told you there are a lot of outcomes of having it".  
"I don't think I'll ever do it".

"If you do make sure it's with someone you love, someone you care about and someone you trust".

"Why".

"If you do it with some person that you don't have any feelings with it would be meaningless so to say. If you do it with a person you love and trust then it would be something meaningful".

"I understand".

"Any more questions, comments, concerns".

"Nope. Thanks for talking with me dad".

"Anytime sweetheart".

The twelve year old then took her juice and went up to her room, after she was out of sight and hearing Erin and Justin finally burst with laughter just as Hank glared at them.

"Is there a reason y'all couldn't help me?" Hank finally asked.

"It's a parent's job to do it Hank and well you're the parent". Erin laughed.

"She's right Pop". Justin agreed.

"So why were you here?"

"Support". Erin said.

"Same". Justin spoke.

"When the day comes and one of you have to give the talk don't come looking for my help". Hank says to the two.

"I dread the day Jo brings home a boy for the first time". Erin says.

"He'd get shown the door".

"He wouldn't make it past the door with me he'd be lucky if he makes it past the steps or out of his car". Justin spoke.

"Jo isn't dating, she will never date, she will never get married. End of story". Hank said.

"I can't wait till her first date, her prom, all of it". Erin spoke.

"Erin I'm chaperoning the prom, her dates, all of it. I was a teenage boy once I know what most of them want and they aren't getting anything from Jo. If they try then they'll end up with a broken arm, leg, whatever they'll know not to mess with my little sister ever again". Justin says shrugging his shoulders.

Erin then looked to her surrogate father. "Hank are you hearing this?"

"Yeah, I'd do the same thing if not more". Hank agreed with his son.

"You two are overprotective".

"It's part of my job description as a father".

After the two left Hank then thought about some of what he told Jordan, if anyone did anything to his little girl that way he'd make sure that person would never do it again. If a guy ever hurt her that way Hank would have a very long conversation with him and possibly cut off the guy's manhood.

He'd protect his baby girl any possible way he can from anything and anyone, especially boys. No matter how old his little girl was he'd make damn sure that all the boys stayed away from her at any given cost. No boy would ever be worth of his little princess.

…..

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!


	62. Christmas Pt 2

Jordan- 7

It was the time of year once again, Christmas time. White fluffy cold snow covered the streets and sidewalks of Chicago. Malls were packed with shoppers and so much more.

One afternoon in the Voight household Christmas music was playing in the living room just as the small family was decorating the house, Hank had just finished putting up the lights, Justin and Jordan were putting up the tinsel. Once the house was finished it was time for the tree.

"It's time for the tree". Hank tells him children.

"The tree's my favorite part". Jordan says excitedly.

Every year Hank and Justin always let Jordan put the star on top. Hank went to the hall closet to get the tree while Justin playfully chased his sister around. A moment later the older father returned with the tree and set it up. Once it was in the right position the small family began decorating it. Hank put the lights on first then Justin and Jordan put on the tinsel, he then pulled a box of ornaments out and gave them to his little girl.

"Be careful with them sweetheart". Hank says to her.

"I will daddy". Jordan assured her father.

Before going to the kitchen he looked to his son. "Watch her with them".

"You got it Pop".

He headed to the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate, he glanced into the living room to see his princess putting the ornaments on the tree. To see her happy and hearing her laughter always made him happy, his children's happiness meant the world to him as long as they were happy, healthy, and safe that's the only thing that mattered to him.

A moment later there was a knock on the door so Justin went to open it while Jordan continued with the ornaments. When he opened the door he saw it was his surrogate sister Erin holding bags.

"Hey Merry Christmas". Justin says, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas". Erin replies.

She then entered the house and peeked around the corner, the seven year old seen the woman and put the box down and ran to her.

"Merry Christmas Jordy". Erin greets her sister.

"Merry Christmas Erin". Jordan replied back happily.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Putting the ornaments on, wanna help?"

"I'd love to".

The two girl then began to finish up with the ornaments, Hank then came from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. He put it down on the table then Jordan ran to him and he swept her up smiling as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Do you like the tree daddy?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"It's beautiful baby". Hank replied.

"It's missing something Jo Jo". Justin informs his sister.

"The star!"

Justin then got the star from the box and gave it to his sister, Hank then lifted her up a bit to put the star on and then the tree was complete.

"Now it's perfect". Jordan commented.

The small family stood around the tree admiring it.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve night, the family was gathered in the living room watching all sorts of Christmas movies. Hank was sitting on the couch with his little girl curled into his side Justin was next to his sister and Erin was in the chair. It was now 9:30 and Jordan was slowly falling asleep the older father looked down to see his little girl struggling to stay awake.

"Time for bed sweetheart". Hank tells her.

"Can you tell me a story?" Jordan asked sleepily.

Hank smiled he had the perfect story to tell her. "Of course sweetheart, go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute".

The seven year old went upstairs just as Hank remained on the couch with a huge smile on his face as he remembered something.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anna was 3 and a half almost four months pregnant with hers and Hank's first child, she hadn't told him she wanted to surprise him and Justin but didn't know how. Christmas was approaching when suddenly she got an idea she had saved the positive pregnancy test and wrapped that up and hid it somewhere. She then got an with another idea so she hit the local Walmart and hit the baby aisle she was looking through all the baby onesies trying to find the perfect one to give to Hank and Justin._

 _She found a onesie that was blue and it read, My daddy loves me. It was perfect for Hank. Now she had to find one for Justin, after what seemed like hours searching through all sorts of onesies she found one. It was a soft gray color and it read, I Love My Big Brother. She then picked out a couple of t shirts that they would also love. After getting what else she needs she headed to check out and paid her her items, smiling the expecting mother glanced down at her baby bump._

 _Arriving home quickly she headed to hers and Hanks room and began wrapping the presents then hid them till Christmas. She was lucky that for almost 4 months she managed to hide this, she'd always wanted to have a child of her own and Hank did want another child and this was gonna be the best surprise ever._

 _By the time Christmas came Anna was so excited she could barely contain it, but also being pregnant she was also very emotional but hid it very well. After everyone opened their gifts Anna excused herself for a minute to retrieve her special gifts she returned with 5 wrapped gifts, 3 she gave to Hank and the other two she gave to Justin._

" _Sweetheart you didn't have to get me anything". Hank says with a smile.  
_ " _Open it". Anna replied encouraging him._

 _Laughing Hank opened one of them and it was of the onesie he got confused then smiled, he opened the other gift and it was a shirt that read, I Can't Keep Calm I'm Going To Be A Daddy. A bigger smile grew on the older man's face she then handed him the last one and when he opened it he seen the positive pregnancy test and looked to his girlfriend._

" _Are you really?" Hank asked, his voice full of excitement.  
_ " _Yup, I'm pregnant". Anna confirmed it._

 _Hank hugged her tightly then kissed her, Justin then hugged her next. He then opened the two gifts he had in front of him. The first was the baby onesie and the next was a t shirt that read, My Big Brother Is Cooler Than Yours. He then hugged her again._

" _I can't believe I'm gonna be an older brother". Justin said excitedly.  
_ " _I can't believe I'm gonna be a father again". Hank spoke.  
_ " _Merry Christmas to you both". Anna tells the two men._

 _Later that night Anna laid next to Hank, the smile never left his face he moved his hand to the baby bump he then leaned down and kissed her head._

" _Thank you". Hank said.  
_ " _For what?" Anna asked.  
_ " _Making me the happiest man alive. I never thought I'd be able to find someone else or have another child".  
_ " _I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, I just wanted to surprise you and I figured what better way to surprise you than with a Christmas gift".  
_ " _It's the best one I ever got"._

 _Anna put her hand on the bump and felt something which made her smile. "The baby she kicked"  
_ " _She? How do you know it's a girl?"  
_ " _A feeling. Come on feel"._

 _Hank put his hand on the baby bump and felt the familiar kick, the smile on his face grew bigger._

" _She's gonna be just like her daddy".  
_ " _If it's a girl she ain't dating till she's thirty, hell she may not even date".  
_ " _Remind me to hide the guns from you".  
_ " _If our baby girl looks like you, Justin and I will make sure all the boys stay away"._

 _Anna chuckled as the two fell asleep for the night and the whole time Hank kept a protective hand on the baby bump._

 _*Back to reality*_

Hank still had the smile planted on his face getting his son and surrogate daughter curious.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Erin asked, breaking him from his thoughts.  
"The first Christmas that Anna and I spent together she told me she was pregnant with Jo". Hank answered happily.  
"I remember that, till this day I still have that onesie and shirt". Justin chimes in.

Hank looks to his son a bit surprised. "You still kept those?"  
"Of course, I'd never wanna forget the day I was gonna be an older brother".  
"I just never thought I'd be able to find someone else after Camille passed away, I never thought I'd have another child. A little girl at that".

Erin and Justin felt sadness and pain go through their bodies, after all the pain that Hank went through the only times he was truly happy was when he had his whole family together. When Camille died he was barely holding it together but it held it together for his son and Erin. He then met Anna and he finally found his second chance at finding love then she was pregnant with Jordan and Hank was beyond happy, he deserved to be happy. Now the only thing that makes him happy are his children.

Hank then went up to check on his little girl, Jordan was in her pajamas she was still struggling to stay awake because she still wanted her father to tell her a story. A minute later the older father entered the room and went over to his baby girl, he tucked the blanket around her and put her stuffed rabbit next to her.

"Can you tell me a story daddy?" Jordan asked sleepily.  
Wanna hear a special story?" Hank asked.  
"Yeah".  
"The first Christmas you're mommy and I spent she told me that she was having you. She didn't know how to tell me and she wanted to surprise me so she waited till Christmas to tell me, it was the one of most wonderful gift I ever got".  
"What were your other favorite gifts?"  
"Justin, Erin, and you. You three are my most wonderful gifts I ever got, nothing can ever replace you three".

Jordan then leaped up and hugged her father. "I love you daddy".  
"I love you too baby".

He then kissed her head and she laid back down, her eyes were growing heavier and heavier till she was out.

By the next morning the small family was opening all their gifts, Hank sat there and watched a smile on his face. No amount of gifts, items, any of it could ever compare to the three best gifts he ever had in his life.


	63. Sick Pt 2

Jordan- 12

Her head was splitting. She couldn't stop coughing, she felt super nauseous. She was burning up. Jordan was sick. At the moment she was at school, she was coughing but tried to hide it she could barely keep her eyes open. The preteen was in her second class of the day but it felt like it was taking forever to finish, she was ready to give up and go to the nurse but she couldn't let her father find out.

Ever since she was hospitalized when she was younger from being sick as she got older if she had the flu, a cold, anything, Hank would watch her like a hawk. If she coughed or let out a sneeze he'd almost panic, he wanted to make sure that she didn't end up back in the hospital again for being ill. Jordan hadn't said anything because she didn't want her father to worry but she also knew sooner or later she would get caught.

The school day was finally over, Jordan slowly made her way to the bathroom as a wave of nausea washed over her she made it to the stall she got inside and locked the door before she could blink she was hunched over the toilet and threw up. Her throat hurt and it was on fire. After she was finished she wiped her mouth and threw the tissue in the toilet and flushed it the twelve-year-old left the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out in the sink and headed outside.

Antonio was outside waiting for Jordan, he offered to pick her up while Hank was doing an interrogation. When he saw the young girl slowly taking her time coming out he got concerned he then quickly went to her.

"Jo hey you alright sweetheart?" Antonio asked concerned.

"I'm...fine". Jordan replied weakly.

He felt her forehead and she was burning up. "Jo you're burning up".

"It's nothing, I'm fine".

"Let's get back to the District and tell you're dad".

Jordan looked wide-eyed at the Detective, as weak as she felt she had enough strength to do and say this. "No way! My dad can't know".

The Detective looked down at the twelve-year-old as if she lost her mind. "Jordan he has to know you're sick there's nothing wrong with being sick".

"I don't want him to worry that's all".

"Jo it's a parent's job to worry all the time with just about anything. I do, you're dad does, Alvin does. It's part of being a parent".

Jordan then lets out a harsh cough and the detective gently patted her back, after a moment she looked to him.

"Please don't tell him".

"Jo he's going to find out regardless, you of all people should know he finds out everything".

"Antonio please don't say anything".

"You realize you're gonna get us both in trouble right".

"I'll take the heat just don't tell him".

"Why don't you want him to know Jo?"

"When I was younger I was sick and I passed out, I remember waking up at the hospital. Now, whenever I get sick he worries a lot more and watches me like a hawk. If I were sick and I cough or even sneeze he tends to overreact a bit".

Antonio chuckled. "Jo almost every parent has done that at least once, it's also normal for them to overreact. It's parent's job to do all that and more".

"I just don't want him to worry, I'm sure it'll pass in a couple days".

"Normally I'd tell your dad right away but if this gets worse either you tell him or I will".

"I will".

"Jordan I mean it, you tell him or I will". His voice got serious.

"I will. I promise".

"Let's get you out of here".

Jordan ended up letting out a harsher cough and the entire time it was getting Antonio more worried, he shouldn't keep something like this from Hank. if he kept this from the older man he'd be super pissed. The detective knew that if he wasn't told that one of his kids were sick he'd probably lose his mind.

The ride back to the District was occasionally quiet, Jordan sneezed a couple of times and kept coughing really bad. Antonio knew he had to tell Hank but at the moment they were working a high profile case if he told his boss that Jordan was sick he wouldn't be focused, he'd be distracted the entire time.

On one hand, this is Hank's child who is sick and needs his attention. On the other hand, the case they are working is a high profile case, the guy that their after is a drug and human trafficker and he had kidnapped about six other people. He didn't know what to do. Stopping at a red light he glanced over to see Jordan dozing off she'd whimper and whine in pain.

"You'll feel better in a couple days Jo". Antonio gave the young girl some comfort.

Jordan wanted her father but she couldn't let him find out especially since the case they were on. After 10 minutes the two arrived at the District the twelve-year-old put her sunglasses on so no one can see how sick she is, she was in front of Antonio as the two walked in he held a protective hand on her shoulder as he kept his guard up. Once inside Trudy saw the Detective with her goddaughter.

"Dawson, I got her you go". Trudy said.

Antonio knew that Hank wasn't about to allow his daughter to be in the squad with a case like this going on, he then looked down to the young girl.

"You think you'll be ok Jo?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine". Jordan assured the detective.

The twelve-year-old headed over to her godmother and sat down next to her, she took the sunglasses off so nobody suspects anything and Antonio had headed upstairs. Trudy was giving orders to her patrol officers and as she was talking Jordan was hiding her coughing.

Antonio was back in the squad and seen the team working hard, they all were at their desk checking and running down all leads. Voight was in his office on the phone updating Perry, he then headed over to his boss's office and knocked on it. Hank looked up to see his detective there he hung up the phone and signed for him to come in.

"What's up". Hank said.

"I got Jo and she's downstairs". Antonio answered.

"She good?"

He thought about telling him the truth for a moment but decided not to. "All good".

"Thanks again".

"Anytime".

The team continued to work on their case, soon they had to go out in the field. While they got vested up Hank went downstairs to see his daughter he seen her working on her homework he then headed over to her.

"Hey, sweetheart". Hank greeted his little girl.

Jordan looked up to see her dad. "Hi, dad".

"How was school?"

"It was good".

She felt a cough coming on but hid it, she couldn't let it out in front of her father or he wouldn't be focused on his work.

"Jo we're gonna be in the field, I don't know how long we'll be out so I want you to be on your best behavior with Trudy".

"I will".

The young girl then hopped down from her chair and slowly made her way around and hugged her father, her cheek pressed against his shirt. "Please be careful out there".

He then kissed the top of her head. "I promise".

She headed back to her chair at a normal pace and the whole time Hank knew something was up with his daughter as he went back to the stairs he'd glance over to her and watch as she coughed in her arm. From that moment he knew that his little girl was sick but wondered why she didn't say anything, more importantly why Antonio hadn't told him the truth.

After he got vested up they all rolled out the entire time Hank had to get his mind back on track and focus on the case but the father part of him couldn't stop thinking about his sick little girl. As hard as he tried to push that from his mind he couldn't.

Back at the District, Jordan was still next to her godmother her eyes kept growing heavier and heavier but she kept jolting awake. Trudy looked at the young girl and knew something was wrong.

"Jo are you ok? You don't look so well". Trudy said.

Jordan thought about telling the truth but she still couldn't let her father know but she knew that she would get caught sooner or later.

"I'm ok Aunt Trudy, I promise". Jordan says.

Suddenly a wave of nausea had hit the young girl, she then looked up to her godmother.

"I'll be right back Aunt Trudy, I'm gonna use the bathroom".

"Ok sweetheart".

The twelve-year-old headed to the bathroom and she rushed into a stall locking it, she felt something lurch in her stomach and soon she was hunched over the toilet throwing up. After she stopped she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, Jordan whined and whimpered in pain at this point she didn't care if her father knew or not at this point all she wanted was her father. She headed back to the front desk and sat next to Trudy.

Meanwhile

In the field the Intelligence team had just finished their bust, they arrested their guy and found the six people. They all headed back to the District and the whole time Antonio wondered if Hank found out if Jordan is sick, he didn't know if he'd get in trouble for not telling the father or not.

They all headed back to the District and headed up to the squad to do their paperwork for the case. As Antonio was at his desk he felt his boss's eyes on him the whole time he'd look over to see Hank just looking at the squad.

"Antonio you got a sec". Hank says.

"Yeah". Antonio replied.

He headed to Hank's office and once inside the older Sergeant shut the door and headed over to his desk.

"What's up Sarge".

"You sure Jo's ok?"

"She said she was".

"It's just when I saw her before we rolled out, she didn't look well and wasn't acting like herself. Jo's also been known to hide things from me".

Sighing the Detective knew he had no choice right now but to tell him the truth.

"Jo she said she didn't want you to know that she's sick, she didn't want you to worry. Also something about her being in the hospital about it when she was younger".

Hank sighed sadly he remembers that day very well, Jordan was three she was sick Erin had offered to watch her while he went to work that day. When Perry had told him that Erin rushed his baby to the hospital he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn't focus that day he broke almost every traffic law to get to Med to see his little girl.

"I was going to tell you I didn't know when with this case we needed everyone focused".

Hank knew that his Detective made a valid point, everyone did need to be focused for the case. He wasn't mad just disappointed.

"Next time just tell me it's all I ask".

"I will".

Antonio headed back to his desk while Hank sat at his desk. Jordan was downstairs she wanted to go home and snuggle up with her father eating his homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Aunt Trudy can you buzz me upstairs please". Jordan spoke weakly.

"Sure kiddo".

The young girl went over to the stairs and waited then Trudy buzzed her up, she opened the gate and closed it behind her. Slowly she went up the stairs to the squad once she got to the top she seen everyone working on their reports, she seen the door to her father's office open so she made her way over to the office. Getting to his door the young girl seen her father reading a case file.

"Daddy". Jordan's voice was weak and broken.

Hank looked up to see his little girl at his door she then began coughing and he went over to her she down on the couch just as her father sat next to her. He felt her forehead and she was burning up.

"Sweetheart you're burning up".

"Could we go home? I just wanna rest right now".

"Yeah, how about my chicken noodle soup for dinner".

"Can we have a movie night too?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to worry and with the case being really important I didn't want to bother you".

"Jo I want you to listen very carefully, sweetheart".

"Ok".

"I know you don't want me to worry but sweetie it's my job to worry. It will always be my job as your dad to worry about you. And I don't how important a case is, if you're sick, upset, anything if you need me come to me. Cases aren't important to me, you and your brother are what's important to me and that will never change. Cases they come and go, you won't".

Jordan hugged her father and buried her face into his shirt. "I love you, daddy".

Hank hugged his little girl tightly. "I love you too baby".

The father and daughter got up Jordan waited for her father while he gathered his stuff up after Hank grabbed all the case files that he needed he left the squad without a word. Jordan still was coughing badly she went around Trudy's desk and grabbed her backpack then walked out with her father.

Once the two were outside Hank had his guard up the entire time even outside the District he wasn't taking any chances. Jordan was in the SUV first followed by Hank he started the car and steered off driving carefully onto the street.

Before he went home he stopped off at a CVS to get Jordan a few things, he had gotten her medicine, cough drops, and orange juice. After getting that the father and daughter headed home.

The two then arrived home and headed inside, Jordan went up to her room to change from her school clothes into some pajamas. She was changed into a gray long sleeve shirt and plaid pajama pants, after changing she moved slowly downstairs. Hank was in the kitchen making his chicken noodle soup, as he stirred the food in the pot he glanced to see his daughter was right there.

"Soup should be ready in 10 minutes". Hank says.

"Could we watch tv after it's finished?" Jordan asked.

"Of course sweetheart".

While the soup was cooking Hank took the medication from the plastic bag he read the dosage and poured the right amount in the small plastic cap and gave it to his daughter.

"Do I have to?"

"The quicker you take it the quicker it works and you'll feel better".

Jordan took the cap and drank the medicine she then drank some orange juice. Soon the soup was finished and Hank poured some in two bowls the father, and daughter headed to the living room and turned the tv on putting on a movie. Jordan put her empty bowl on the table and curled into her father's side as she covered up with a blanket, Hank looked down to see his little girl curled into his side he then put a protective arm around her pulling her close.

By the time the movie was over Jordan had fallen asleep in her father's side, Hank had cut the tv off and carefully lifted her up. The twelve-year-old stirred as she looked at her father blindly.

"Daddy?" Jordan says sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep sweetheart". Hank spoke softly.

She curled into her father as he carried her up the stairs and to her room, the older father gently laid his little girl down on the bed and brushed some of her brown hair off her damp forehead.

"Sleep, tight princess".

He then kissed her head and left her room for the night. Hank headed downstairs so he can work on his reports and send them in.

It was now past midnight Hank had just finished his work and sent it in, he was tired he kept rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jordan was tossing and turning the whole time, she felt something lurch in her stomach she got up and headed to the bathroom. She took her time so she wouldn't fall once she got to the bathroom she forgot to close the door and was hunched over the toilet throwing up once again.

As Hank was heading up to his room he heard something from the bathroom so he quickly headed there. Jordan was finished throwing up and flushed the toilet she got up and rinsed her mouth out. Looking in the mirror the young girl had seen her father she turned and hugged him.

"Make it stop daddy". Jordan whimpered.

"It'll pass in a couple days sweetheart I promise". Hank assured her.

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Let's go watch some tv".

"But you have work tomorrow".

"No, I don't I'm staying with you. I'm sure they can handle a day without me there".

"You'd really miss work for me?"

Hank never missed a day of work before and since returning he still never missed a day for anything.

"Jo you are more important to me than any job".

Hank always meant what he said, his children are more important to him than any job. Job come and go all day long. His children were everything to him and there's nothing he wouldn't do for them.

The two headed downstairs and turned the tv back on, Jordan laid on the couch with a blanket covering her. Her head laid in her father's lap the whole time Hank ran his fingers through her long brown hair. She had fallen asleep after 15 minutes, the older father cut the tv off and the lamp as he threw a blanket over himself. It took him a few minutes before he finally fell asleep with a protective hand on his little girl.


	64. Day With Kenny

Jordan- 7

One afternoon Hank had gotten called into work and couldn't find a babysitter, Justin was at work, Erin was sick, Alvin was out of town with his family, and Trudy was at work as well. He then got an idea the older man had an idea he pulled his phone out and called one of his old friends.

"I need a favor". He said into the phone.

Jordan was watching tv when there was a knock at the door she was still too involved with the cartoon to notice. Hank went and opened the door to see his friend Kenny Rixton, the two bro hugged and stepped inside.

"What's up man". Kenny said.

"I got called in and I was hoping you wouldn't mind watching Jo for me". Hank says to his friend.

"I don't mind at all".

Kenny loved the young girl he treated her as if she was his niece he had babysat the seven year old numerous times, he'd do anything for her.

"Thanks man I owe you".

Hank then went over to his little girl and cut the tv off finally getting her attention.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to work now so Kenny is gonna watch you".

"Hey Jo". Kenny greeted his young niece.

"Uncle Kenny!" Jordan says excitedly and ran to him

The two men chuckled just as the seven year old crashed into her surrogate uncle and hugged him.

"Jo, I want you to listen to Kenny and do what he tells you to do alright". Hank says to his daughter.

"Ok daddy". Jordan said.

"That's my girl".

The older father then picked his little girl up and hugged her then kissed her head, Jordan held on tightly to her father then kissed his cheek. He sat her down then left the house. After her father left Jordan looked up at her uncle.

"Uncle Kenny can we go to the park?" Jordan asked.

"Sure go get your jacket it's a bit chilly out". Kenny replied.

Jordan went up to get a jacket from her room, Kenny felt uneasy being out in public with the young girl. He'd do just about anything to protect his young niece but he also knew that Hank had enemies, he had enemies who'd do just about anything to get under their skin. Almost everyone in Chicago has heard of Voight and didn't do anything to cross him, some people either feared him or tried to cross him but failed.

Kenny was broken from his thoughts by his young niece coming down the stairs.

"Ready Uncle Kenny". Jordan says excitedly.

"Let's go sweetie".

He took her hand and left the house, he locked it up tightly then the two headed to the park. During the walk the detective had kept his guard up for any possible threats, nobody was gonna do anything to his niece.

After walking a few more minutes the two arrived at the playground, before Kenny let go of his niece's hand he bent down to her level.

"Alright Jo, go play have some fun but don't go anywhere I can't see you. Don't talk to anybody you don't know". Kenny tells his niece.

"Ok Uncle Kenny". Jordan agrees.

"Go on and stay where I can see you".

"I will".

The seven year old ran to the playground away from her surrogate uncle, the older man smiled. He watched his niece as she played, she would be on the slide then go from there to the swing a smile appeared on his face.

Kenny wasn't the type of person to show any emotions he was the type he went to work, had a few friends, nothing serious. But the day he met Jordan his life changed forever, the little girl had wormed her way into his heart. He doesn't have children of his own but to have a niece that was amazing. Once he started spending more time with Jordan eventually she started calling him Uncle Kenny and whenever he saw the little girl he'd have the biggest smile on his face.

He kept his eyes glued on his niece the entire time he was broken out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him.

"Kenny Rixton. What's going on man". The guy said.

"Jason Ryder. What do you want?" Kenny asked, not taking his eyes off Jordan.

"More like what are you doing here?".

"I say again what do you want?"

"What friends can't talk?"

"We are not friends Jason".

"I got some info you may want".

"I'm not discussing business right now".

Jason saw that Kenny was still watching. "She you're kid?"

"Don't worry about it". His voice got more serious as he glanced at the younger.

Kenny then went back to watching his niece it was taking all his strength now not to clock the younger man beside him. He knew how Hank felt all they had to do was either look at her or mention her name, that was more than enough to get their blood boiling.

"Cute kid really".

"Jason you got one more time to say what you have to say before I knock the hell out of you".

"I told you I got info you need".

"And I told you I'm not doing business right now. Come back another time".

"So if she ain't you're kid, who is she?"

"None of your business".

"So would you care if I went and said hi?"

"I'm going to put it like this". Kenny then sent him a death glare. "You go near her and I will beat the hell out of you. Not to mention what her father will do".

Jason then chuckled in disbelief. "You actually think I'm scared? I ain't scared of nobody".

"Clearly you don't know who her father is".

"Who's her father? Some punk? I told you I'm not scared of anybody".

Kenny then smirked. "You really wanna know?"

"Who is it?"

The smirk on Kenny's face grew. "Her father is Hank Voight".

Jason's face fell into shock and fear, he knew Voight. He heard what the man would do if someone ever crossed him.

"Y-you mean to tell me she's Voight's kid?"

"Yup. So if you do anything, let alone try anything just know I'll be the _very least_ of your worries".

"I'll come back when you're not busy".

"Good choice".

Jason then quickly got out of there which caused Kenny to chuckle a bit but regained his posture as he watched his niece play. Jordan looked to see her uncle was talking with someone and waited till he was finished she then approached him, when the older man seen the young girl coming he hoped she wouldn't ask questions.

"What's up sweetheart". Kenny spoke.

"Who were you talking to Uncle Kenny?" Jordan asked.

"He was just a friend honey that's all".

"Look I can do the monkey bars all by myself".

"Go on, I wanna see".

The excited seven year old went over and started on the monkey bars, Kenny made sure to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't fall that was one thing he didn't wanna tell Hank. Jordan was still on the monkey bars and she finished with a proud smile on her face.

"I did it Uncle Kenny". Jordan tells her uncle excitedly.

"Good job Jo".

She then climbed down and went back to his side. "Can we get ice cream. Please".

"We can get it on one condition".

"What".

"Don't tell your dad".

"Deal".

Kenny then took a hold of his niece's hand as they walked from the playground to the nearest ice cream shop. He still didn't let his guard down they got to the ice cream shop and he got Jordan a small ice cream sundae while he got plain chocolate ice cream.

"Did you have fun today Jo?" Kenny asked.

"I had a lot of fun Uncle Kenny, thank you". Jordan replied.

"You're welcome sweetheart".

"Can we go see daddy at work?"

"I think we can but first you gotta wash your face ice cream".

"I'll be right back".

The young girl hopped down going to the bathroom to was up, Kenny then cleaned up the mess on the table then got a couple bottles of water. A moment later Jordan returned cleaned of all the ice cream.

"All finished".

"Alright let's go".

He handed her the bottle of water and she took it gratefully, the two then headed down to the District.

Meanwhile

Hank had just finished up his current case and deep down it hit him in the gut, two teenagers died in a gang feud. Any case that involved a kid no matter what age it always made him think of his children. He had just finished his report and closed the folder.

Kenny held Jordan's hand as they walked through the office, they would glance and see the young girl and went right back to work. Everyone knew not to look at her the wrong way or anything not without hearing from Hank.

Once the two got closer by the door Kenny stopped for a moment and bent down to his niece's level. "Alright Jo were gonna surprise you're dad ok".

"Ok".

"Stay right here".

She nodded as he went to Hank's office, he saw the older man's head down facing the desk he knocked on the door to get his attention. Hank heard a knock so he looked up to see his friend.

"Hey man". Kenny said.

"Hey, is Jo alright?" Hank asked concerned.

"She's fine Hank, she's in the bathroom".

He saw the look on his face and knew instantly what was wrong. "Bad one?"

"You can say that, I tell ya everyone case that involves a kid I can't help but think about Justin and Jo".

"It's natural to feel like that, you're a father. It's your job to worry".

"That it is".

"I'm gonna go find Jo she should be finished by now".

He left the office and just then Jordan went down and peeked her head in the office.

"Hi daddy". Jordan says happily.

Knowing the sweet voice anywhere Hank looked up to see his baby girl there with a smile on her face. She went to him and he picked her up hugging her tightly.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says with a smile.

Kenny was back in the door with a small smirk on his face. "You can thank me later".

"How was your day sweetheart".

"It was so much fun, Uncle Kenny took me to the park".

"I bet that was exciting".

"I did the monkey bars all by myself and didn't fall".

"I'm proud of you baby".

"Can Uncle Kenny come over for dinner?"

"You'd have to ask him sweetheart".

The older father set his little girl back on her feet and went over to her uncle. "Wanna come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to sweetie".

Kenny could never say no to her all he knew was that when she got older it would be more of a problem. The small trio headed out and went to Hank's house. During the ride Kenny never mentioned Jason or the conversation.

Once back at the Voight household the three headed inside and the two men never let their guards down one bit especially Hank. They got inside and Jordan headed for the tv and turned one of her favorite Disney movies, The Lion King. The two men headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Ya know when Jo gets older it'll be hard to keep the boys away right". Kenny jokes.

"My little girl ain't dating and believe me I'll keep them little weasels away one way or another". Hank said.

"I already see it you'll make the poor kid piss himself. Hell you just might interrogate him".

"It'll never happen and if it does we'll have a nice long talk".

"Meaning if he does anything to hurt Jo you'll hurt him".

"Basically".

Kenny chuckled and drank his beer. "Remind me to be here when she goes on her first date".

"If it ever happens".

After Hank put the food in the oven he looked to the living room to see his little girl watching the movie.

"It seems only yesterday, Anna and I brought Jo home from the hospital now she's seven. Where does the time go?"

"Before you know it she'll be in high school".

"What kills me is she'll never have her mother around".

"If you don't mind me asking, what ever happened to Anna?"

Hank's throat tightened he took a deep breath. "She died when Jo was a baby, killed in action. She was FBI".

"I'm sorry man".

"I promised her I'd do whatever it took to protect Jo. I don't care what I have to do".

"I'm with you man".

Once the food was finished they all ate and made small conversation, Hank saw it was almost 9 which was Jordan's curfew.

"Jo go get ready for bed sweetheart". Hank tells his daughter.

"Uncle Kenny can you tuck me in? Please". Jordan used the puppy dog eyes.

A smile appeared on his face. "Of course I can".

The seven year old went up to her room to get ready for bed while the two men loaded the dishwasher. After it was loaded Kenny went up to check on his niece, Jordan was dressed in purple pajamas she was sitting on her bed waiting for her uncle. The door to Jordan's room was open so he went over and knocked.

"Ready for bed kiddo". Kenny spoke.

"Yup". Jordan replied.

The seven year old got under the blanket and the older man tucked it around her then placed the stuffed rabbit in her arm.

"Sleep tight sweetheart".

"Good night Uncle Kenny".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, once Jordan was settled Kenny left the room going downstairs. Hank seen his friend coming down.

"She asleep?" He asked.

"Looks like it. I'm heading out". Kenny replied.

"Thank you Kenny it means a lot to me".

"No problem man, I'd be happy to do it again. Just let me know".

"You got it".

"Night man".

"Night".

Kenny left the house and Hank locked the house up tightly, he then quietly made his way upstairs to check on his little girl. When he got to her door he saw her sleeping peacefully he went in and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams baby".

He then tucked the blanket around her then left, he stood by the door for a moment. He was glad his daughter had a very caring and protective family, they may not be related by blood but that didn't matter to them because blood doesn't make family.


	65. Commander Perry meets Jordan

*Requested by NewYorkChicago220619*

Jordan-4

Early one day Hank had the day off from work so he decided to spend it with Jordan, he hasn't be able to spend a lot of time with her due to his long hours but today he was determined to spend the whole day with his little girl. Doing whatever she wanted to do.

The father and daughter decided to walk to the park, as they walked a lot of people looked the other way when they seen him. He smirked knowing he had a certain effect on people, thankfully he was glad Jordan was too young to understand what was going on. He kept his guard up the entire time and made sure to keep his gun on his hip but out of her view so he doesn't scare her.

Once they were at the park the hyper toddler couldn't wait to go play but her father had kept her back for a moment.

"Alright sweetheart go play, but stay where I can see you. Don't wander off anywhere". Hank tells her.

"Ok daddy". Jordan replied with a smile.

"That's my girl".

He then let go of her hand as she ran to the playground and began playing, Hank couldn't help but chuckle. He sat down on the bench and watched his little girl as she played, he'd also look around to make sure she's safe.

As she was playing Hank looked around and seen Commander Perry, he got along with the Commander. He smiled because if it weren't for him he would have never met Anna and for that he would always be grateful for that. Perry had seen Hank sitting down and he went over to him.

"Hank nice seeing you". Perry says.

"Commander". Han greeted him.

"It's Ron outside the office".

"How are you doing Ron?"

"Can't complain. How are you doing?"

"Same can't complain".

"What brings you here today?"

Before Hank could reply a smile appeared on his face when he heard his sweet little girl's voice.

"Daddy! Look!" Jordan called to her father.

He looked to her to see her swinging a bit high but managed to be careful.

"Be careful sweetheart". Hank called back.

Ron looked back to see the smile on Hank's face.

"I didn't realize you had a daughter". Ron said.

"I don't tell a lot of people due to our work so only a few people know about her. It's for her safety". Hank replied.

"If I may ask, where's her mother?"

Hank's throat tightened, he still had a hard time talking about Anna.

"Anna she died when Jo was a baby".

"Anna. Anna Carter? The FBI agent from the case?"

"Yeah, I loved her more than anything. She gave me the best gift ever". He paused for a moment he took a deep breath and continued. "I wanna thank you Ron".

"May I ask what for?"

"If it weren't for you I would have never met Anna and I wouldn't have the most wonderful daughter ever. I wouldn't have had a family again. So thank you".

"You're welcome".

A moment later Jordan came over to her father and Ron.

"What's up sweetheart". Hank says.

"May I have some juice please". Jordan replies.

"Jo this is my friend Ron, wanna say hi".

The toddler looked to her father's friend as he gave her a smile.

"Hi". Jordan says shyly.

"Hi sweetie". Ron said with a smile.

Hank then handed her a juice box and she drank it, she was finished with it and wiped her mouth.

"Thank you daddy".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

She then turned to Ron. "It was nice meeting you".

"It was nice meeting you too sweetheart".

The four year old then ran back and started playing again.

"She's beautiful Hank". Ron tells his friend.

"Thank you". Hank replied with a smile.

"She looks just like her mother".

"Jo looks like Anna but has my attitude and temper".

"That I don't doubt at all. It'll be hard to keep all the boys away from her when she's older".

A small smirk then appeared on his face. "No little punk will ever be worthy of her and besides I'll make sure they all stay away".

"That I really don't doubt".

"Between me and my son, no boy will ever come around".

"I can honestly see that".

He then stood up and shook Hank's hand then left. Hank let Jordan play for another hour before getting her and they headed home.

"Daddy where'd your friend go?" Jordan asked.

"He had to go home honey". Hank replied.

"He was nice".

"Wanna hear a story".

"Yeah".

"My friend Ron, who you just met he actually introduced me to your mommy".

"Really?"

"Yup".

The father and daughter continued to walk home.


	66. Winter Crisis

Jordan- 12

It was the early set of winter in Chicago and the temperatures were getting a bit brutal. One day Jordan was at school and Hank and the team was in the middle of a bust.

Jay had the battering ram waiting for Hank's command, he looked back to his boss and the older man gave the nod and the Detective rammed the door in busting it down.

"Chicago PD!" Antonio yelled.

The entire team had swarmed in by this point with their weapons raised up, everyone in the house was running around like mice. Hank was the last one in as they began their arrest. Jay and Erin were running after a suspect but the guy ended up taking a few turns and eventually lost the two detectives.

"We lost him". Jay says into the radio.

"Let's head back". Erin says to her partner.

The two started heading back to the house. The gang that they arrested were standing with their hands behind their back being held by the handcuffs. Hank had stayed with them, the leader smirked at the older man.

"You gonna pay for this Voight". Demarcus spoke with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you". Hank replied.

"I've been meaning to ask Sergeant, how's you're daughter doing? Her name's Jordan right".

After that was said, Hank, then roughly yanked Demarcus up by the front of his shirt getting nose to nose with him, a dark look planted on his face.

"If _anything_ happens to her if she so much as skins her knee I'll skin you". Hank's voice was cold and dangerous.

"Hey, Sarge let him go". Antonio advised him.

Hank continued to glare at the man till he let him go, he put his gun back in his holster before he did something stupid. He went outside to calm down for a moment, he took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to keep his anger at bay. Erin and Jay had arrived back to see their boss outside, Erin saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"Jay why don't you head inside and help the others, I need to talk to Hank". Erin said to her partner.

"Ok". Jay says.

Once Jay went inside Erin walked to her father figure and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hank, you alright?" Erin asked concerned.

"That son of a bitch brought up Jo". Hank said bitterly.

Erin knew that the older man was overprotective when it came to both of his children, she also understood his anger. To even hear the young girl's name brought up was enough to make her blood boil.

"Why don't you go get Jo from school? Spend some time with her, I'm sure you'll feel better. Besides we can handle it from here, go be with Jo".

"You sure you guys got it from here?"

"I'm sure".

The older man had left the house, once he got to his SUV he quickly took off his vest then tossed it in the back he then got in the driver seat and drove down the street heading to pick his daughter up.

As he drove he tried to calm himself he never once liked showing his anger around his little girl, that was one thing he never did. After a ten minute drive, he arrived at his daughter's school and school was letting out for the day. Kids were carefully running to their buses, some were walking home, and others went to their parents.

Jordan was walking out when she saw her father, a smile appeared on her face as she ran to him and crashed into him holding his waist tightly. All the anger that Hank had melted away as he held his baby girl, at that moment knowing she's safe and with him was enough to calm him. The young girl looked at her father and something told her that he was off.

"Dad you ok?" Jordan asked.

"I'm the fine sweetheart, let's head to the District". Hank replied.

The father and daughter got in the car and Hank drove off, the gang banger had seen the two and got an idea. As Hank drove he got a gut feeling something was wrong he wouldn't let it show around Jordan. The twelve-year-old saw the look on her father's face and knew something was wrong.

"Did you have a bad case?"

"Something like that, but I'm ok now".

They continued the drive to the District, once they arrived the two hopped out Jordan was in front of her father as Hank walked behind his daughter with a protective hand on her shoulder. They may have been at the District but he wasn't taking zero chances.

Once they got inside Hank brought his daughter over to Trudy.

"I got her Hank". Trudy says to her friend.

The older father looked down to his daughter. "Jo, I want you to be good and behave for Trudy if you need me I'm right upstairs".

"Got it, dad".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, the twelve-year-old watched as her father went upstairs and the entire time she knew something was wrong but also knew that nobody would tell her because of Hank's wishes.

Trudy looked down at her goddaughter and saw the curious look on her face.

"What's up kiddo". Trudy says.

"My dad. He's upset about something and he won't tell me. None of them will". Jordan replied.

"How can you tell he's upset? He seemed ok".

"He seems off but I don't know why. I asked if it was a bad case because that's how he gets sometimes".

"Maybe that's all it was, a bad case".

The twelve-year-old looked up to the staircase just thinking. "Yeah maybe".

After spending a few minutes with his little girl Hank was now somewhat calm but he was still fuming. The team looked at him and didn't say anything but they all knew how he felt when they're families would be brought up or threatened. He went straight to his office and closed the door still trying to fully calm down.

Erin had a saddened look on her face as she got up and headed to the office, she knocked and entered. Hank looked up to see his surrogate daughter there.

"How are you?" Erin asked.

"I'll be alright". Hank answered.

"Hank, I need you to listen to me now. Jo's safe, she's downstairs. Nobody is going to hurt her".

"She's just a little girl Erin, done nothing to nobody. Why".

"It's a way to get under your skin, to mess with your head".

Hank rubbed his temples from an oncoming headache, Erin saw the many emotions in his eyes but mainly sadness and worry.

"Why don't you take Jo home, we got everything from here".

"I'm fine Erin".

"You're too involved with this, you need to be with Jo to protect her. Keep her safe. We can handle everything else on this end if we need you, we'll call".

Without another word, Hank gathered up all his work and case files and left before he left he turned to his surrogate daughter.

"I'm a call away if you all need me".

"Got it".

He then left the squad and everyone watched as he left with his case files and his other work, after he left the squad they all knew why he was leaving. To have a child brought into a case as leverage it made all of them furious but nobody said anything they all continued to work.

Hank was downstairs and saw his precious little girl, a smile appeared on his face. He was still trying to hide his emotions from her but hopefully, she doesn't catch on if she hasn't already. Jordan looked over to see her father coming down and he went to the desk to see her.

"Dad are you ok?" Jordan asked concerned.

"I'm fine sweetie, come on let's head home". Hank replied.

"Ok".

Just by hearing her friend, Trudy knew something was wrong and if she had to take a guess she knew what happened. The twelve-year-old gathered up her stuff then hugged her godmother goodbye. As the father and daughter walked out Hank kept a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder as he kept his eye out for any potential threat, once they got in the SUV they headed home.

During the drive home Jordan couldn't help but think something was seriously wrong with her father, they hadn't been at the District for more than 10 minutes then they left. She'd look at her father as he drove wondering if she should ask what was wrong. She was the daughter of one of the best Detectives in Chicago she didn't give up until she got something.

"Dad are you sure you're ok?".

"I'm fine sweetheart, I promise". He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You seem off or something".

Hank's throat tightened, he figured she picked up on something bothering him. He tried to play through it.

"It was just a bad case honey that's all".

"Alright".

From that point, Jordan totally knew something was up she figured that some idiot made a threat against her father. After a ten minute drive, they arrived home, the twelve-year-old was out first heading inside while Hank was right behind her. He still had kept his guard up as he looked around for any kinda threat.

After getting inside Jordan started her homework while Hank finished up what he had to do for the case. The time was now reaching 7 in the evening, after finishing his work Hank headed for the kitchen to start dinner. He decided to do grilled cheese and tomato soup.

As he was cooking dinner his mind still couldn't help but think, would his daughter be in danger? Would they do something to his little girl? His blood would boil if either of his children would be threatened during a case, one thing the older man always took into consideration about the job, he was always a father first. He'd put his children before anything in life.

Once the food was finished the father and daughter ate and made small conversation after dinner Jordan headed up to get ready for bed while Hank loaded the dishwasher. The older father then went to check on his little girl. Jordan was dressed in her pajamas and a moment later her father entered the room he went over to her and tucked the blanket around her.

"Good night daddy". Jordan says sleepily.

"Sweet dreams baby". He replied.

He kissed her head and then left the room, he kept her door slightly open just in case, he then headed to his room for the night.

By the next morning Hank thought things had simmered down from the previous day's events, he took his daughter to school and dropped her off like he normally did then headed to the District.

Everyone was in the squad as they were wrapping up their current case, nobody mentioned how Jordan was brought up. Hank felt uneasy the whole day, not knowing if his little girl was safe or not. He was now sitting behind his desk as the day was going so slowly.

The time was now 2:30 in the afternoon and school was letting out for the day, Jordan began her walk to the District. While the twelve-year-old was walking a white van began driving up next to her she looked back at it then picked up her speed she couldn't run without slipping or getting hurt all of a sudden the side door was open and the gang member grabbed Jordan. The pre-teen began fighting while yelling for help but no one was around, during the struggle her backpack fell off and she was in the van as it sped off down the street.

Jordan was scared and she was crying, the guy tied her hands together with tape and put a blindfold on her. She tried to handle herself but it was becoming hard. She hoped that her father and the team will find her soon.

District 21

Hank then got a gut feeling something was really wrong, he checked the time on his watch and saw it was almost 3. Jordan was out of school and be on her way to the District, he knew it wasn't a long walk from the school to the District. It was now 3 and she still wasn't there, the older father slowly started to worry and panic. He left his office and headed downstairs to see Trudy when he got down there he didn't see his little girl in her usual spot. Trudy saw her friend coming over.

"Everything ok Hank?" Trudy asked.

"Jo hasn't been here yet has she?" Hank asked, a bit worried.

"No".

He then headed back up to the squad, his breathing picked up a bit he felt a panic attack coming on but he managed to control himself. Once he was back at the top of the steps and everyone saw him about to lose it and knew something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" Antonio asked.

"No, Jo's not here and school let out". Hank replied.

"She could have stayed after school and forgot to say something". Jay suggested.

"That's not Jo if she was staying after school for anything she would have said something".

"Jay and I can go see if she's there". Erin says from her desk.

"Go".

Erin and Jay got their coats and left, Hank was still trying to get his breathing under control as he went to his office. Alvin then followed him and closed the door.

"She's a baby Al". Hank whispered.

"I'm sure she's fine man". Alvin said trying to comfort his friend.

His phone started to ring with his daughter calling, he then looked to Alvin. "It's her".

Hank then answered his phone. -Jo, where are you, sweetheart? He spoke.

-D-daddy? Jordan's voice came on, her voice was soft and full of fear.

This had completely changed Hank's mood and he put his phone on speaker as he ran out into the squad getting everyone's attention.

-Baby where are you? Are you ok?

-I'm in a van, I don't know where we are. Daddy, I'm scared.

To hear his baby girl like this was enough to break the older man.

-It's gonna be alright sweetheart I promise. Can you tell me where you're going?

Before Jordan could answer her voice was muffled as she tried to cry out when another voice came on.

-Hello Sergeant Voight. I think you can guess who I am. The voice said.

-Listen to me you son of a bitch, if you so much as touch a hair on my daughter's head I will kill you.

-Here's the deal you let my brother go, I'll release your kid. You don't release my brother you're kid dies.

Hank then heard a shuffle and heard his little girl's voice again.

-Daddy, please do something, I'm really scared. I-I wanna go home. Jordan cried.

Everyone looked at Hank who was trying not to break.

-I'm coming baby I promise. Hank assured his scared daughter.

-You got 12 hours Voight or else. The guy said.

-Daddy! Jordan yelled.

The phone then went out, a couple tears ran down Hank's face when it turned dark. They all knew what was about to happen.

Meanwhile

Erin and Jay arrived to Jordan's school and headed inside, the whole time Erin tried to keep her head on straight. She considered Jordan her little sister and if anything happened to the young girl she'd fall apart. The partners entered the school and headed for the office, the secretary saw them and approached the two.

"How can I help you". She said.

"Chicago PD we're looking for Jordan Voight". Jay spoke.

"All the children went home already, the only people who are here now are the teachers".

Erin felt her heart skip a beat if Jordan wasn't at the school or the District, where is she? The two left and Jay saw his partner about to panic.

"Hey, we'll find her". Jay told her.

"She's a little girl Jay, she's done nothing to nobody". Erin says, her voice breaking.

"Let's look around I'm sure we'll find something".

"You're right".

The two partners begin looking around the area for any signs of Jordan or any of her stuff, as they were searching Jay found her backpack. He went back to his partner, Erin looked to see her partner carrying her sister's backpack and she was about to lose it.

"That's Jo's, I gave it to her right before school started". Erin spoke.

She then looked around and found a street camera. "Look let's see what happened".

The two headed back to the District so they could get the footage, during the drive Erin tried to contain her emotions but it was becoming hard. Jay glanced over and put a gentle hand on her knee.

"We'll find her Erin, I promise. Besides, I can almost guarantee Voight will get who did this". Jay assured his partner.

"She's a kid, Jay just a little girl. Jordy has to be scared to death". Erin spoke with her voice cracking.

"Jordy?"

"It's a nickname I gave her when she was two, I can't imagine what she's going through right now".

Meanwhile

The van had stopped at a house, Jordan was still softly sobbing and whimpering. She didn't know what was going on all she knew was that she wanted her father to save her. Her eyes were still covered by the blindfold and her wrist was still tied together, a moment later she felt rough hand grabbing her she let out a small whimper.

"Please. Let me go". Jordan cried.

"Let's go". The guy said.

He brought her in the backyard and opened the door to a shed, he took the blindfold off her face, the twelve-year-old was blinded by the light. Her cheeks with a slight pink color from the cold and they were wet from her tears. She looked at the guy with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"My dad's gonna find you and kick your ass!"

Jordan knew if her father was around she'd get in trouble for cursing but since he wasn't she didn't care, she was gonna try and stand her ground. She was just like both her parents and her brother when it came to speaking her mind and didn't care who she said it to.

All of a sudden she felt her cheek stinging with pain after the guy slapped her, he then put her in the shed. The twelve-year old put up a hell of a fight against the guy but lost she was then in the shed and he walked out closing it then locking it. She then sat there on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest as she started sobbing.

District 21

Hank was seething. His daughter, his little girl was out there in the city god knows where. It was only an hour since he got the call he was still trying to calm down but he couldn't his father mode was kicked into overdrive, he couldn't stop thinking how his baby was out there scared to death. A couple minutes later Jay and Erin arrived and the whole time she wouldn't let go of Jordan's backpack, as soon as the older father had seen it he went over to them and took it from Erin.

"We found that down the street from the school there's also a street cam there so Jin let's get that footage". Jay said.

"On it". Jin quickly replied.

The tech quickly got to work while Hank just held his little girl's backpack, everyone saw how much this affected him. He went back to his office and slammed the door hard.

"Jin tell me you got something". Antonio says.

"One more sec...and I got it". The tech replied.

Alvin then got his friend from the office, a moment later Hank emerged from his office just as Jin played the tape.

"Jo's walking from the school". Jules says first.

"Then this white van pulls up next to her". Antonio spoke next.

As Hank watched this he was getting more and more pissed, this wasn't getting them any closer to finding his little girl.

"Check this, the side door opens and this guy grabs her". Jay said.

"Hold on zoom in on the guy". Hank spoke, a bit of anger in his voice.

Jin zoomed in on the guy and was able to clear the image when they saw who it was Hank then stormed off down to the cage.

"It's Demarcus' brother. Darryl". Erin says.

The older man stormed down to where the cage was and where Demarcus was being held, he knew this son of a bitch was the key to getting his baby back. He was at the bottom of the steps, he glared over at the gang banger then marched over he opened the cage and Demarcus looked at him with a smirk.

"Something I can help you with Voight?" Demarcus asked with a smirk.

Hank then roughly yanked him up by the front of his shirt getting in his face, it was taking all his strength not to beat the hell out of him he needed the asshole alive long enough to find his daughter then he could do what he wanted.

"You're gonna tell me where you're brother is". Hank started.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

The older man then threw him into part of the cage then grabbed him by his hair.

"Because he has my twelve-year-old daughter, that's why".

"I'll never rat my brother out".

Hank then punched him a couple times, he then left the cage for a second a returned with a crowbar, the whole time a dark look was planted on his face.

"You're gonna tell me one way or another".

Back up in the squad, they were running down every possible location, as they were searching Erin's phone rang and without looking at the caller ID she answered.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-E-Erin? The voice says softly.

-Jordan? Honey is that you?

Everyone then looked at her as she talked, Jin was beginning a trace for the phone.

-I-It's m-me. Erin...I'm scared. I-I want my d-daddy.

-Were looking for you now sweetie, can you tell me anything about where you are.

-I-I'm in a sh-shed, it's really cold and dark. I...wanna go home.

-We're gonna find you, sweetheart, I promise.

Before Jordan could say something the phone went out which caused Erin to panic, Alvin then looked to the tech.

"Tell me you got something". Alvin said.

"Got the address, sent it to your phones". Jin says.

"Let's vest up". Antonio told everyone.

Everyone then headed downstairs to get ready. Hank had hit Demarcus a few times with the crowbar, by this point the gang banger was gasping for breath.

"I'm gonna say this one more time before I do something I won't regret. Where is your brother".

"S-screw...you".

Hank then brought the crowbar up high and brought it down full force hitting the guy's ribs. Just then the team came down, Erin had ran over to her father figure.

"Hank we know where Jo is. Let's go". Erin says.

The older man looked down at the gang banger. "Just know that you got real lucky as for your brother I don't know yet".

They all quickly got vested up and rolled out, it may have been a few hours for Hank but it was the longest hours of his life.

Meanwhile

Jordan managed to get her wrist free from the tape and she looked at her dead cellphone. She was shivering from the intense cold she walked around the small shed but couldn't find a way out. She'd hear some noise from outside.

"Antonio? Jay? Daddy?" Jordan says at one of the walls.

Nobody was able to hear her, she sat down on the cold ground she was still shivering. Soon she was starting to get a bit drowsy but tried to fight it.

Hank was speeding down the streets lights and sirens on with the team following, they arrived to the house and everyone got out. The older Sergeant was in the lead he had his gun out next to his side, he silently counted then kicked the door in scaring the hell out of Darryl and a couple of other people.

"How the hell did you find me?" Darryl asked.

The older man took his gun and hit him with it knocking him down the handcuffing him, once he was handcuffed Hank yanked him up by his shirt.

"I'm only gonna ask this once because my patience is gone. Where's my daughter?" Hank said in a cold and dangerous voice.

"Do I look stupid enough to mess with your kid?"

Hank then kneed him in the stomach a good couple times. "Don't make me ask again".

"She's not here".

Having enough of him he then dragged him to the kitchen, there was an old fashion style stove and Hank turned it on letting it heat up. Once the burner was hot enough the older man roughly grabbed Darryl back his hair and slowly put his face to the burner.

"Where is she?!"

"She's in the shed!"

Antonio, Jay, and Erin went out there while Jules and Alvin stayed back in the house. Outside the trio saw that the door to the shed was locked.

"I'll get the bolt cutters, see if she's there". Jay said.

He then headed off to their car to get the bolt cutters, Antonio and Erin then ran to the door and began pounding on it.

"Jordan! Jo, sweetie if you're in there say something!" Erin yelled through the door.

"It's alright now you're safe". Antonio called next.

The twelve-year-old heard a voice outside and she was relieved. "Erin? Antonio? I'm here". She called back.

"We're gonna get you out, sweetheart".

Jay then returned with the bolt cutters and broke the lock and they rushed to open the door, Antonio grabbed his flashlight and turned it on then they found Jordan.

"Jordy!" Erin called out in relief.

The twelve-year-old had been so relieved to see her sister and her father's team, as soon as Erin was in arms reach Jordan threw herself at her sister and started crying again.

"It's alright Jordy, it's ok now sweetie. You're safe now". Erin soothed her.

Jay shrugged his jacket off then wrapped it around the young girl, she the hugged the other two detectives. After hugging them she returned to Erin's embrace.

"Where's my dad?" Jordan asked.

"He's inside honey". Erin answered, putting some hair behind her ear.

"I-I wanna see him".

"Let's go".

They all began walking, Jordan hugged Jay's jacket tightly to her small frame trying to warm up. Antonio had gone back in the house while Jay and Erin took Jordan back to there car.

The other three detectives looked to see Antonio entering the house, Darryl on the ground gasping for air but he could care less about him. Hank saw him, a look of worry planted on his face.

"Where is she?" Hank asked his detective.

"Jay and Erin have her outside in the car". Antonio answered.

Before going out to check on his baby girl he got down on one knee and grabbed Darryl by his shirt. "I'm not finished with you".

He then threw him down and put his gun away leaving the house to check on his little girl. Jordan was in the back of the car still wrapped his Jay's jacket, they had the heat on so she could warm up. Erin saw her father figure coming and she got her sister's attention.

"Jordy look". Erin says.

The twelve-year-old looked to see her father coming taking the jacket off she hopped out of the car and ran straight to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan cried.

Hank saw his little girl and once she was in arms reach he effortlessly picked her up and held her as she cried. One hand rested on the back of her head and the other hand rested on her back. Jordan had buried her face into her father's neck crying her eyes out, finally relieved to be back with her father.

"Shh it's ok baby, everything's alright now Jo. Shh, it's alright now. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Hank soothed his little girl.

"I-I was really scared, daddy". Jordan sobbed, as she held on tighter to her father.

"It's alright now baby, you're safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt you again I promise".

All the young girl did was sob in her father's neck as she held on tightly to him, after a few minutes Jordan had stopped crying but didn't let go of her father. Hank tried to pull her away to look over her for any injuries but she stayed glued to him.

"Jo, I just wanna make sure you're alright". His voice was gentle.

She then loosened her grip on him then he set her down, he then scanned her over for any injuries but she looked fine. Her cheeks were now a red color and her cheek was bruised. He saw the bruise which made him, even more, angrier, when he took his thumb over it gently she whimpered.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go back to the District with Erin and Jay".

"No, I wanna stay with you".

"I know baby but I have to finish up my work here and once I'm finished I'll be back".

Jordan looked up at her father with fear and hope in her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise".

The young girl hugged her father one last time, he then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek. He walked her back over to Erin and Jay's car and put her in, Jordan buckled herself in and Hank kissed her head one last time just as she kissed his cheek. He closed the door and faced his two detectives.

"She is not for any reason to leave your sight". Hank told them.

"You got it". Erin assured him.

"You want us to get her statement?" Jay asked.

Hank knew he couldn't do it for personal reasons so someone had to.

"Yeah just don't push her too hard". Hank says.

The two detectives got in the car and headed back to the District while Hank went back inside the house, the dark look planted on his face once again. Darryl was being held by Alvin while Antonio and Jules stood by, the older Sergeant looked at his other two detectives.

"Why don't you two head back to the District. I have unfinished business here". Hank said.

"What are you gonna do?" Antonio asked.

"It's best if you don't know".

The two then left leaving Hank and Alvin alone with Darryl. The gangbanger had a look of fear on his face as he looked back at Olinsky.

"You can't just stand there and let him do this". Darryl said.

"Yeah, but I can because that girl you kidnapped is my goddaughter". Alvin spoke.

Alvin then kicked the guy behind his knee sending him down to the ground in pain, Hank stormed over to him and roughly picked him up glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for messing with your kid I wasn't gonna hurt her or anything. All I was gonna do was hold her until you released Demarcus". Darryl says.

Without a word Hank smashed his fist into the guy's face hard, he then picked up back up.

"I told your brother if anything happened to my daughter, I'd skin him".

Darryl then looked at the older man with a fearful look in his eyes. "No please".

The older man then dragged him to the kitchen and turned the stove back on, as the burner was heating up Darryl kept trying to plead with Voight.

"Voight _please_ don't do this".

"Let me ask you something. Is that what my daughter said to you?" Hank spat.

"Look all I did was grab her and lock her in the shed, that's what my brother told me to do if he ever got pinched by you".

"Then why'd she have a bruise?"

He couldn't tell the older man that he slapped Jordan, all Hank did was pick up on the silence and knew that the son of a bitch did lay a hand on his baby girl.

"So let me get this straight, you kidnap my daughter, lock her in the shed, then at some point you hit her?"

By this point Darryl was scared shitless of Hank, everyone knew he got like this if either of his children was messed with. The older man then picked him up by his hair and brought him towards the stove and was slowly bringing his face to the burner. The only noises in the house were Darryl's screams.

District 21

Erin and Jay have arrived back to the District with Jordan, the twelve-year-old still had on Jay's jacket to keep warm. She was tired both physically and mentally all she wanted was to go home and be with her father, the young girl was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the two detectives calling her.

"Jo. Jordy come on sweetie let's head inside". Erin says to her.

"When's dad coming back?" Jordan asked.

Erin knew that whenever her sister was scared or anything she'd want her father.

"He'll be back soon".

They all got out and just as Jordan was outside she'd begun looking around as if she were waiting for something or someone to pop out, the two detectives got curious.

"Jo, what are you looking around for?" Jay asked.

"They could come back". Jordan answered.

"Sweetie they're in jail, they won't come back".

They brought the young girl in and brought her straight up to the squad and lead her to the lounge. By this point Antonio and Jules had arrived back, he had informed Trudy about what happened and she rushed upstairs to see her goddaughter. They saw the door to the lounge was shut so they decided to wait.

"Where's Hank and Alvin?" Trudy asked.

"Taking care of business". Jules answered.

"I can't imagine what Jo went through". Antonio says.

Erin had set a cup of hot chocolate in front of her sister while Jay sat across from her with his notepad.

"Jo, do you think you can tell us what happened". Jay started.

"Um...I'm sorry". Jordan stammered.

"It's ok honey take your time". Erin says gently, putting some hair behind her ear.

"School let out and I started walking here, as I was walking this van pulled up next to me and someone grabbed me pulling me inside". She then started to choke on a sob.

"Did you see the person who pulled you in the van?" Jay asked.

"I saw a glimpse but that was it he put a blindfold on and tied my hands together. He took my phone and called my dad". She took a pause as her voice was cracking again. "I'm sorry".

"It's alright take your time".

"We drove for a while then stopped I couldn't tell where we were, the guy who grabbed me walked me to the shed. He took the blindfold off and I was able to see him I told him that my dad was gonna find him and kick his ass...he slapped me then locked me in the shed".

"Jo, I have to ask this but did he do anything else to hurt or touch you in any kind of way?"

Erin held her breath she knew if Jordan said yes, then she and the whole team would have to look after her because Hank would go to jail for murder.

"No all he did was slap me. I don't wanna talk anymore".

"Jo-" Jay was cut off by the young girl.

"I don't wanna talk anymore. I want my dad and I wanna go home".

"Jordy if we show you some pictures do you think you can point out who grabbed you?" Erin tried.

"I don't want to. I just wanna go home".

"Alright".

The two partners left the young girl for a moment, they walked out and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Jay asked.

"We know Darryl did it, we should just leave her be. Jordan just went through something traumatic besides Hank said not to push her, she'll shut down and who knows how long it'll take her to open up again". Erin replied.

"Alright".

Trudy then went over to Erin and Jay. "How is she?"

"She's still in shock". Jay answered.

"I'm gonna check on her".

The desk Sergeant had gone to check on her goddaughter, she opened the door to the lounge and the twelve-year-old looked over to see her godmother. Trudy went over and hugged her tightly. Jordan held on tightly to her godmother.

A short time later Hank and Alvin had arrived back to the District with Darryl, he was in handcuffs and had a few marks, bruises, and cut on him. Olinsky had him while Hank was in the lead, the older Sergeant was at the top first and didn't see his little girl he looked to see his friend bringing the gang banger to interrogation. Antonio then seen his boss and approached him.

"Jo's fine, she told Jay and Erin what happened". Antonio informed him.

"I'm gonna see her". Hank said.

"You can't see her".

"The hell I can't! She's my child!"

"Jordan is scared enough if you go in there all hopped up like this that'll scare her even more".

"I know how to handle myself around Jo. And let's get one thing perfectly clear, never again tell me when I can and cannot see _my_ child. We clear".

"Crystal clear".

The older man then went to see his little girl, Antonio didn't take it personally he knew that Hank was only talking as a father because he'd do the same thing for his children.

Jordan was still in the lounge with Trudy, when the door opened and the two looked to see it was Hank. This time he was in a much better mood knowing his baby is safe and sound. Trudy hugged her goddaughter one last time then kissed her head and she left the lounge. Hank held his arms open and Jordan flew into her father's arms.

The young girl was still shaken by everything that happened, she glued herself to her father holding on for dear life.

"It's alright now sweetheart you're safe now, nobody's gonna hurt you again". Hank says soothingly.

"I was really scared, daddy". Jordan whispered.

He kissed her head and just held her. "Everything's alright now I promise".

"Can we go home?".

"Yeah let's go".

The father and daughter broke the hug then gathered their stuff up so they can leave, Jordan stayed by her father's side the entire time. Once Hank gathered what he needed he carried that in one arm and Jordan took a hold of his other hand and held it tightly. They walked out of the squad without another word.

Trudy waved to them as they headed out and they waved back, once they were outside Jordan began looking around frantically which got Hank a bit confused.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Hank asked.

"They could come back". Jordan replied.

Hank hated it when his daughter was scared, he got down to her level and took one of his hands to brush some hair off her forehead. When he saw the look in her eyes he saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Baby they're in jail I put them there myself, nobody is gonna hurt you again I promise".

All she could do was nod and they headed to the SUV and headed home. As Hank drove home he'd glance at his daughter who would start dozing off but jolts awake. They arrived home and Jordan was tired she got out of the car first then Hank followed her, she was up the stairs first followed by him. Hank would scan the area for any potential threats they then headed inside.

Jordan sat down on the couch while Hank sat his stuff down at the table, he then headed over to her.

"I did everything you taught me dad and it still happened". She started.

"Sweetheart this wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known this was gonna happen". Hank replied.

Her bottom lip started to quiver as tears started to burn in her eyes again.

"I-I was really scared, daddy".

The older father brought his baby into his embrace the twelve-year-old hugged her father tightly as she buried her face into his shirt. Hank let his little girl let out all of her emotions, after a few minutes of crying Jordan had fallen asleep against his chest so he carefully picked her up. The young girl felt she was being moved but stayed asleep.

Hank brought her up to her room and tucked her in the bed, he tucked the blanket around her tightly then kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams princess".

He then left the room quietly and left the door open just in case. The older man headed downstairs and pulled a beer out of the fridge and started drinking, the day's events started to catch up to him. His little girl going missing, finding her, getting her back. It was all too much for him he then finished up the last bit of his paperwork.

It was now past midnight and Hank was finished his work as he was drinking a small glass of his whiskey. After he finished his drink he put the glass in the sink and headed on up to bed, he was almost at the top of the stairs when he heard a small scream come from his little girl.

Jordan was in her bed tossing and turning as nightmares plagued her dreams, soon she let out a scream as she was fighting in her sleep. Hank was in his daughter's room as he rushed over to her and started gently shaking her awake.

"Jo it's a dream sweetheart wake up, wake up baby. It's alright you're alright". Hank says trying to wake her.

The young girl awoke with a start she looked around with blurry eyes, she looked to see her father and she hugged him.

"Daddy". Jordan cried.

"It's alright Jo, everything's alright sweetheart. Shh, it's alright baby. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Hank soothed her.

Jordan cried for a couple of minutes before calming down, she still remained in her father's hold. She was still upset as she gripped her father's shirt. Hank gently stroked her hair back as a way to calm her.

"Wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

"Not now".

She was starting to fall asleep again but kept jolting awake, the young girl then looked up at her father. "Daddy, can you stay with me? Please".

"I'm not going anywhere, baby".

Hank then laid on the bed and let his little girl curl into him, she laid her head on his chest and gripped some of his shirt. The older father kissed her head then wrapped a protective arm around her as he slowly fell asleep. When Jordan was asleep she'd always know that she'd always be safe with her father around.


	67. Pet

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 5 and a half

Hank couldn't believe his baby girl was about to turn 6, it seemed like only yesterday he and Anna brought her home from the hospital now she's gonna be 6 years old. With her birthday approaching he didn't know what to get her but he had an idea ever since she was four she's been wanting a pet of her own and since she was a little bit older he figured he'd let her get one.

One Saturday afternoon he took her out but didn't tell her where they were going, the five and a half year old was excited she was practically jumping in her booster seat.

"Daddy where are we going?" Jordan asked for the millionth time.

"It's a surprise sweetheart". Hank replied with a smile.

"What's the surprise?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise". He chuckled.

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at an animal shelter and the five and a half year old broke out in a huge smile.

"Are we really getting a pet?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"You wanted a pet and you can get one so you'll have to take care of it. We'll help you with it".

The young girl unbuckled herself from her booster seat quickly and Hank got out to, he opened the door and let his little girl jump on him. The older father set Jordan down and held her hand as they walked inside.

As soon as they opened the door they heard lots of barking and meowing. Jordan was super excited to get her first pet, she was practically jumping up and down.

"Hi how can I help you". The young woman said.

"Hi we're here to pick out a pet". Hank says with a smile.

"You looking for a small one or a big one?"

"Something small for her".

"I'm sure we can find something, wanna come back sweetie". She looked to Jordan.

The little girl looked at her father silently asking for his permission, Hank smiled as he looked down at his precious little girl.

"Go on sweetheart I'll be here". Hank tells her.

Jordan then followed the employee, she was then brought to where all the animals were. The five and a half year old was amazed at all the animals she seen, they're were many dogs and cats of all shapes, sizes, and breeds. The employee had brought her to another room where the smaller animals were, there were kittens and puppies everywhere.

"They're so cute". Jordan squealed.

"You can go and pick one you like". She tells the young girl.

"Thank you".

The young girl headed over and saw all of the animals, if she could she'd take all of them but since she couldn't one would do. Her eyes landed on a small doberman puppy, the small pup seen her and got excited.

"May I see him?" She pointed to the puppy.

"Of course".

The woman got the small puppy from the cage and handed him off to the young girl, the small pup began licking Jordan's face just as she was laughing.

"I like him". Jordan chuckled.

"He's a good pick".

"Does he have a name?"

"How about you name him?"

Jordan looked at the puppy in her hands thinking of a name till one popped in her head.

"I'm gonna call you Blaze".

"That's a great name, let's go show you're dad".

The excited five and a half year old couldn't wait to show her father the newest member of the Voight family. Hank stood where he was in the shelter he glanced around while he waited for his daughter to return with her pet. He wasn't much of an animal person but if getting a pet made his daughter happy he'd be the first to be on board.

He was broken out of his thoughts by hearing his little girl's laughter and small barking noises. Hank smiled when he seen Jordan carrying a small pup.

"I see you picked out a puppy, Jo. What's his name?" Hank says with a smile.

"I named his Blaze". Jordan answered.

"Sounds like a good name".

Hank then filled out the paperwork for the small dog, the employee then handed over the cage so they can put Shadow in it for the drive home. After thanking the employee the father and daughter left with the new family member. Hank had set the cage in the back with his daughter but made sure she wouldn't let him out while he was driving.

After they left the shelter Hank had driven to a local pet shop to get some other things, they arrived to one and the father and daughter headed inside. The older father made sure to keep his daughter close he didn't trust many people in public. As soon as they entered the pet shop the cashier looked to see them, the cashier knew Voight.

"Ah Detective how can I help you". The cashier says.

"My daughter just got her first puppy so were getting some supplies to start off". Hank replied.

"Need some help?"

"Sure".

The guy came from the register and went to help the father and daughter, first he took them to get a collar for the puppy. Jordan looked at all the different collars till she found a black one with little fire flames around it.

"This one". Jordan picks up the collar.

"Good choice". The guys says.

They then picked out a red leash, a food and water bowl,got puppy food, and a little tag made. After getting the rest of supplies they all headed back to the register. Hank paid for it then the for it and left.

The young girl was excited to bring her new pet home and show her brother and Erin. During the ride home Jordan was bouncing in her seat to play with her new puppy, they finally arrived home. Hank carried in the carrier while Jordan carried in the bags.

Justin was in the living room watching tv when he heard the front door open he looked back to see his father and sister and they both were carrying stuff.

"What's that Pop?" Justin asked his father.

"This is your sister's new pet". Hank answered.

He set the carrier down and opened it, the hyper pup ran out and started running everywhere as he was barking.

"His name is Blaze". Jordan spoke with a smile.

"I love that name". Justin tells his sister.

After a moment Hank finally got the pup and put the collar and tag on him, Jordan then looked up at her father with a excited look.

"Can I take him outside and play daddy?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"Just stay in the backyard sweetie". Hank replied.

"Come on Blaze".

The young girl and small pup then ran out the living room into the kitchen and out the back door. Justin then saw the look on his father's face and knew what it meant.

"I'll go watch her".

Hank then started dinner for the night while Justin was watching his little sister play with her puppy. About a half an hour later the older father called his children in for dinner, he poured the dog's food in the bowl. The small family sat down and ate.

After dinner Jordan headed up to her room and got ready for bed, Blaze was following her. The father and son were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"You think Jo can handle a dog?" Justin

"It'll teach her responsibility and I do think she can handle it". Hank replied.

"I think it will be good for her".

Once the dishes were clean the father and son headed up to check on Jordan. The young girl was dressed in purple princess pajamas with Blaze on her bed. A moment later Hank entered the room with his son they headed over to her and tucked the blanket around her. Blaze was getting comfy as he laid next to Jordan and fell asleep.

"G'night daddy… g'night Justie". Jordan says sleepily.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Hank says.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". Justin said.

They kissed her head and left the room. Justin went to his room while Hank looked at his up youngest as she fell asleep with her new puppy next to her.

That night Jordan fell asleep with a smile on her face as she cuddled her puppy.


	68. Jimmy Shi meets Jordan

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

Jordan- 7

Being a Detective in the gang unit Hank made sure to keep his work life and personal life completely separate. Everyone who has heard of him has heard of his son but they never once heard of Jordan. Only a few people know about her and the little they know the better. Hank never liked bringing up his family at the job because you never know who's listening or watching and he wasn't gonna put his children in danger.

One of his partners, Jimmy Shi knows that Hank is hiding something but didn't know what. He didn't wanna go behind his friend's back and ask Alvin he wasn't that kind of person he was determined to find out though.

After finishing his work up he decided to go to Hank's office he seen the older man on his cell talking to someone and he had a smile on his face. Who was he talking to? Was he in a relationship? Hank then hung up and seen Jimmy bu his door and signed for him to come in.

"What's up man". Hank says.

"Wondering if you were up for grabbing a beer tonight". Jimmy replied.

"I can't tonight. Rain check?"

"Hank is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all secretive, you can never go out. I'm pretty sure Justin wouldn't mind".

The older man sighed he knew to a point he wouldn't be able to keep Jordan a secret for much longer, he managed to do it for seven years. He then pulled a picture out of his little girl, in the picture Jordan was in her father's arms her arms wrapped around his neck both of them had huge smiles on their faces, looking at it he handed it over to his partner.

"Her name is Jordan. She's my daughter".

"She's beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Why don't you talk about her?"

"I'm not the one to talk about that stuff on the job, never know who's watching. Listening. The job alone is dangerous enough I don't want her exposed to this at her age or any age, I only did it to keep her safe and protected".

Jimmy understood the older man, a father would do just about anything to keep their child safe.

"I don't have anything against you personally it's the job that I don't trust. I just didn't wanna put her or my son in danger". Hank continued.

"I get it".

"Why don't you come over tonight? You can meet her".

"Sure".

The rest of the work day went by quick Hank and Jimmy then left, the two headed to Hank's house. The drive was silent Jimmy was still a bit stunned after finding out about Jordan and he wasn't mad at Hank. He completely understood why he kept Jordan a secret, all the enemies that they made would do just about anything to get under Hank's skin even if it meant using Jordan.

The two finally arrived to Hank's house and headed inside. Jordan was on the couch with her puppy Blaze, Erin was in the kitchen making dinner. When the door was being opened the puppy hopped off the couch and started barking. Erin emerged from the kitchen when the barking wouldn't.

"Blaze would you stop". Erin says to the dog.

Hank and Jimmy came in the small dog was excited to see Hank but not Jimmy. Jordan saw her father and ran to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan ran excitedly to him.

"There's my baby girl". Hank says happily, picking her up.

The seven year old seen Jimmy standing behind her father and was curious, both of them picked up on it.

"Jo this is my friend Jimmy. Can you say hi".

She then looked to her father's friend and waved to him nervously. "Hi".

"Hi sweetie". Jimmy says with a smile.

"You work with my daddy?"

"I do we put the bad guys away together".

"I wanna do that when I grow up".

The three adults smiled when the young girl had said that, Hank kissed her head and set her back down on the floor and watched as she headed back to the couch. Blaze had curled up next to his owner as they resumed watching cartoons. The three adults headed to the kitchen, Erin was finishing up dinner while Hank and Jimmy got a beer from the fridge and started drinking them.

"She's beautiful Hank". Jimmy tells his friend.

A smile appeared on his face. "Jo looks just like her mother".

"If you don't mind me asking where is she? Jordan's mother".

Erin held her breath but continued cooking, Hank drank some of his beer then wiped his lip as he looked down.

"Anna passed away when Jo was a baby".

"I'm so sorry".

"I swore I'd do anything to protect her, just like I would do with Justin".

"I wouldn't doubt that".

Once dinner was finished everyone sat down and ate, Jimmy was enjoying getting to know Jordan. He knew sooner or later she would have him wrapped around her little finger. Jordan finished her dinner then hopped down from the table and went around the table to Jimmy.

"What's up kiddo". Jimmy says.

"Could we go to the park sometime?" Jordan asked.

A small smile appeared on his face. "I think we can arrange that".

The seven year old hugged the detective while Hank and Erin watched, both of them had smiles on their faces. Jordan then went up to her room to get ready for bed with little Blaze right behind her. Erin then brought all of the dishes in the kitchen while Hank and Jimmy finished their beers. Jimmy saw that it was getting late so he put his jacket on.

"You have a beautiful little girl Hank". Jimmy said.

"Thank you". Hank replied.

"If she's anything like this when she's older it'll be hard to keep the boys away".

Hank then smirked. "That won't be a problem, I'll make sure they all stay away".

"Night man".

"Night".

Jimmy headed out while Hank went to check on his little girl. Jordan was pressed in sky blue princess pajamas while Blaze was following her, she was getting in her bed with the pup getting comfortable. The older man walked in and seen his baby girl he headed over to her and tucked the blanket around her.

"You're friend was nice daddy". Jordan says sleepily.

"Yes he was". Hank replied.

"I can't wait to see him again".

"I bet he'll be excited too".

"G'night daddy".

"Sweet dreams baby".

He kissed her head then left the room, Blaze curled up next to the young girl and fell asleep just as she did. Hank quietly headed downstairs and went back to the kitchen he pulled out a small cup and his bottle of whiskey pouring some in the cup.

Erin just looked at her father figure with worry and wondered what was bothering him.

"Hey you alright?" She asked.

"It's becoming harder keeping Jo a secret". Hank answered.

"Hank you shouldn't keep her a secret".

"I have to. To make sure she's safe, it's bad enough people know about Justin they won't ever know about Jo unless I want them too".

"Not everyone is out to get you, I'm pretty sure you can let people get to know her. I understand you shielding her from danger, but it's ok to let people in. Besides sooner or later people are going to find out regardless".

The older man knew his surrogate daughter was right, no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to keep his little girl a secret but he damn sure try.


	69. Getting Better

*Picks up from Winter Crisis*

Jordan- 12

Late one night in the Voight household, it was dark and quiet. Hank was asleep but he awoke with a start when he heard a scream coming from his daughter, he immediately got up and headed to her room. It's only been a few days since the kidnapping incident and during that time Jordan woke up every night screaming and crying from a nightmare, Hank didn't let her go to school during that time. She'd go to the District with him and stayed there, everyone would look at her and wonder if she's alright.

Jordan was tossing and turning in her sleep, her face was wet from tears and the cold sweat, Hank opened the door and cut the light on then rushed to his little girl. He started to gently shake her.

"Wake up Jo, It's just a dream. You're alright sweetheart just wake up, wake up baby". Hank says.

A moment later the young girl's eyes flew open in a panic, she looked around furiously remembering she's back at home in her room. Her eyes then landed on her father she threw her arms around his midsection and buried her face into his shirt crying.

"Daddy". Jordan sobbed.

"It's alright baby you're safe, shh you're alright. I'm here sweetheart, daddy's got you. Everything's alright now baby". Hank soothed her.

"T-the ma-man...took me...again a-and...locked me in...the shed again...o-only this t-time you c-couldn't find...me".

"Shh Jo it's alright you're safe now sweetheart, it's ok. You're ok".

He rested his chin on the top of her head and just held her as she cried. He held her in a protective hold the entire time, his blood was boiling the one thing he hated more than the criminals on the streets was to see either of his children upset, scared, hurt, any of it. He'd do just about anything to help them through it. At that moment he was ready to take a trip but he let that slide for the moment, at that moment his baby needed him.

After a couple of minutes, Jordan stopped crying but remained in her father's hold afraid that something might happen to her again. She was sniffing as she held on tightly to his shirt.

"I don't want him to come back". Jordan whimpered.

"He won't come back sweetheart I promise". Hank assured his upset daughter.

The young girl slowly started to fall back asleep but would jolt awake, she didn't want to suffer through any more nightmares. Hank saw his little girl and watched as she tried to fight to go to sleep, for the past few nights Jordan would always fight going to sleep so she wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Go to sleep Jo, you're safe baby". Hank says gently.

The twelve-year-old looked up tiredly at her father, her eyes were getting heavy. "Will you stay with me? Please".

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart".

Jordan's eyes grew heavier and heavier till she finally fell back asleep curled into her father's side. Hank had a protective arm wrapped around his little girl as he held her close. That night Hank barely got any sleep, he'd keep checking on Jordan.

He began dozing off, he was in a light sleep before he heard soft whimpering coming from his baby. Jordan was whimpering as another nightmare came on, a scared look was formed on her face the whole time. She gripped her father's shirt tightly.

"Its alright sweetheart it's just a dream, you're ok. I'm here baby". He whispered in her ear.

A couple moments later Jordan calmed down and was alright. She stayed curled next to her father using his shoulder as a pillow. Hank held his baby girl protectively as he finally fell asleep for the night.

By the next morning Hank woke up still a bit tired but let it slide, he looked down to see Jordan still asleep. The grip on his shirt was loose. He looked to see it was 7 in the morning, carefully he removed his little girl from him. The older father froze when he heard a small groan coming from his daughter as she moved but stayed asleep, quietly he left the room and headed to his room to get ready for the day.

About ten minutes later he was dressed in a long sleeve dark green shirt, blue jeans, his black boots and his gray leather jacket. He started a pot of coffee and began cooking breakfast, a few minutes later Jordan came down dressed in one of her brother's shirts, gray jeans, gray boots, and her black jacket. She had her long brown hair up in a ponytail, the twelve-year-old entered the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hank saw his daughter walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank says.

"Morning daddy". Jordan replies.

He then slid a plate of eggs and waffles over to her, the older man knew deep down his little girl was still scared from what happened and no what matter he tried she won't talk about it.

"Jo you know that you're safe now sweetheart, nobody will ever hurt you again. The guy who did I put him in jail myself. He's not getting out. Ever".

"I don't wanna talk about it dad".

"Sweetie you have to talk about it, if you don't it'll eat at you until you break".

"As long as I don't think about it, it's like it never happened. I don't wanna talk about it anymore".

"Finish up were heading out soon".

"Can I come to the District?"

"Jo you know you're gonna have to go back to school sooner or later".

"I know but this is the last time. Promise".

"Alright. Go get your stuff and we'll head out".

Jordan finished her breakfast and went to her room to grab her stuff. Hank took the dirty dish putting it in the dishwasher, the entire time his blood was boiling. He hated the fact that his daughter was still scared, any other time she would be over it but this time it was different.

She was kidnapped as leverage, he couldn't imagine what she went through during that time. He kept replaying the day over and over in his head, his little girl was missing for almost a good 3 hours if not longer that day and it was the longest hours of their lives. He didn't know if his baby girl was alive or dead, but the moment he saw her and held her all the thoughts left his mind. The only thing that mattered to him was the fact that she was alive and safe.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Jordan came back down the stairs with her stuff.

"Ready".

"Let's go".

The father and daughter headed out for the day, Jordan remained close to her father's side she knew she'd always be safe with her father no matter where she went. Hank kept his guard up for anything, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to his little girl.

During the drive to the District, Jordan was listening to music and as he drove Hank would glance over at his daughter. He saw past the fake smile she put on and knew she was still scared, the older man gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Soon they arrived at the District and they headed out, the twelve-year-old waited and went in with her father. Hank was right behind his daughter the two waved to Trudy and headed up to the squad. The team was talking, they stopped talking when they saw Hank and Jordan. The older father looked to his daughter.

"Sweetheart why don't you go to my office, I'll be there in a sec". Hank says.

"Ok". Jordan replied.

She headed to her father's office, Hank smiled then when she shut the door he had an angry look on his face. Everyone looked at him a bit concerned.

"How's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She's still scared, nightmares, won't go to school. Won't talk. She won't leave my side". Hank answered.

"Anything we can do to help?" Antonio asked.

"Be there for her, try and talk to her. Whatever you can do".

Just then Commander Perry had come up and seen his friend. "Hank you have a minute".

"Yeah".

The two head to Hank's office, Jordan was sitting behind her father's desk when she saw her father and Perry walking in.

"Jo why don't you head to the lounge sweetheart". Hank says to his little girl.

"Ok". Jordan spoke.

Grabbing her stuff she headed to the lounge and closed the door behind her. Hank sat behind his desk just as Perry sat down.

"I heard about Jordan. How is she?" Perry starts.

"Scared out of her mind, won't talk, won't go to school, won't even leave my side. Nightmares. I hate seeing her like that". Hank replies.

"Nobody likes seeing their child like that Hank, what she went through it's gonna be hard for her".

"I try to get her to talk but she won't, shuts right now. Jo told me this morning, if she doesn't think about it, it's like it never happened. But in reality it happened she was locked in a shed all because we pinched Demarcus, he had his brother snatch my little girl. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her".

"You'll never have to worry about that". Perry paused and took a breath. "What I'm about to tell you I'm not sure if you'll like it".

"What is it?"

"Demarcus and Darryl Stevens, they both been released".

"What?!"

"They're out on bail, someone paid it this morning".

A dark look was planted on his face, he had a feeling he knew his little girl wouldn't be safe with them bastards around. It was bad enough she was already going through a hard time after what happened but to hear this it'll terrify her even more.

"Hank think about Jordan here, don't go and do something stupid now. She still needs her father".

All Hank did was nod his head in anger he watched as his boss left the office, he had to do something to make sure his baby girl is protected at any given cost. His blood was boiling, anger and rage filled his body. At that moment he wasn't thinking as a cop he was thinking as a father, hell hath no fury than a scorned Hank.

Erin got up from her desk and headed to her surrogate father's office she knocked and entered.

"What was that about?" Erin asked.

"I need you to watch Jo, I got something to take care of". Hank replied bitterly.

"Woah what's going on?"

"Those bastards who snatched Jo are back on the streets".

"Hank I know what you're thinking and you gotta calm down-" She was cut off by his outburst.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when the sons of bitches who snatched my little girl off the street are back out there?! It's bad enough Jordan's having nightmares about the whole damn thing with them back out there she won't be safe, but I'll make damn sure she is safe. I don't care what I have to do".

Hank walked out of the office the dark look planted on his face, Erin followed him. Everyone looked as they were talking.

"You're not thinking clearly, you need to stop and think about this".

"The only thing I'm thinking about is Jordan and her safety that's it".

Jordan heard her father's voice from the lounge even with the door shut, she seen him about to leave. Panic and worry filled her body as she opened the door and ran out to him before Erin could talk the twelve-year-old looked at her father with a worried look on her face.

"Dad, where are you going?" Jordan asked.

Hank heard the fear in his little girl's voice as he got down on one knee and brushed some hair behind her ear. He saw the worry and fear in her eyes which made his blood boil even more but at that moment he managed to keep his anger at bay.

"I have something to take care of sweetie, I'll be back. I want you to stay here with everyone else". Hank answered with a small smile.

"Can I come with you?"

"I just want you to stay here, I'll be back soon ok".

"Ok".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, the whole team was amazed at how quickly Hank's mood changed one second he was pissed now he was calm.

"I'll be back sweetheart".

"Alright".

Hank kissed his daughter's head one more time then signed for Alvin to go with him to handle business. Jordan felt sadness, worry, and panic in her body, she didn't want to leave her father's side for anything. She trusted her father's team but she wanted to be with him, it was the first time since the incident she wasn't with him. The young girl felt tears burning in her eyes but she wiped them away when everyone had seen they got concerned. Nobody wanted to explain to Hank why she was crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jules asked.

"I'm fine". Jordan replies, her voice shaky.

Before another word could be said Jordan turned and headed to her father's office closing the door. The others wanted to help her but didn't know how Erin saw how much emotional pain her sister was in and it killed her. She knew the young girl better than the others but at that moment she didn't know what to say.

Antonio knew someone had to talk to the twelve-year-old but he didn't know if he should do it without Hank being there. If someone talked to Jordan and she ended up in tears they didn't wanna explain that to the older father. He got up from his desk and headed to the office he knocked on the door and entered.

Jordan was on the couch in her father's office, silent tears running down her cheeks. Antonio saw the young girl and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up kiddo?" Antonio asked.

"I did everything my dad, my brother, and you guys taught me a-and it still happened". Jordan says her voice shaking.

"Jo, what happened wasn't any way you're fault. You couldn't have known any of that was gonna happen".

"I-I tried to be brave like my dad, my brother, and you guys. I-I didn't wanna show them that I was scared". Her lip was quivering as more tears were leaking from her eyes. "I was really scared".

The twelve-year-old then hugged the senior detective, Antonio held the young girl tightly. Even though he's known her a few months he cared for her, she was like a second daughter to him.

Meanwhile

Hank and Alvin were at the house of Demarcus and Darryl, the entire time Hank was seething. All that was going through his head was his baby missing, finding her, seeing her cry night after night, seeing her scared. All of that was enough to make him go over the edge. Alvin didn't question anything because he would do the exact same thing if it was his family.

The two men were at the front door and Hank brought his leg up and busted the door in scaring the hell out of the two brothers. Demarcus held a gun out ready to fire at the intruder when Darryl saw Voight he was about to haul ass out of the room but Alvin stopped him. Hank then grabbed a hold of the gun in Demarcus' hand and twisted it.

"Something we can help you with Sergeant". Demarcus spat.

"I'm gonna make one thing perfectly clear to the both of you, if either of you ever come around my daughter or even look at her I will end the both of you". Hank threatened.

"You think I'm scared of you Voight?"

Hank then kneed him in the stomach a few times, he then pulled his gun out holding it at Demarcus' head he clocked the gun and his finger kept twitching wanting to pull it. Anger and fury were burning in his eyes.

"If either of you come around my daughter again, I will drop the both of you where you stand. Just ask your brother what happened to him".

"Yo, he ain't playing the man". Darryl said, his voice full of fear. He then looked to Voight. "Look, man, I give you my word we won't go anywhere near your kid again".

Hank put his gun back in the holster and slapped Demarcus a couple times while holding him. "Hey, I find out that you were even two feet near my daughter you will be going for a ride. A ride you won't come back from".

"I give you my word we won't go near her".

"Just remember what'll happen if you do".

"We will". Darryl spoke.

Hank looked at Demarcus with a smirk. "Take a good long look at your brother next time it'll be you".

He then threw the fang banger down and before he left he swiftly kicked both brothers in the gut hard. "That was for kidnapping my daughter".

The men then left leaving the brothers on the floor holding their stomachs, groaning in pain.

"I...told...your ass...don't mess...with his kid". Darryl gasped.

"Next time...I'll take it into...consideration". Demarcus says.

During the drive back to the District, Hank was still a little pissed. He didn't know if the brothers would go back after his little girl again but he knew if they even looked at her sideways that would be it. Alvin looked at his friend.

"Jo's gonna be ok man. She just needs some time". Alvin says.

"Just seeing her scared like that, I hate seeing her like that. I try to get her to talk about it but she shuts down, won't talk to me or anyone". Hank replied.

"This is a suggestion, you can put her in therapy. It'll be a good outlet for her. She won't keep things bottled up, other than us she can have someone else to confide in".

"I was considering that". Hank paused for a moment before continuing. "I just want my little girl back Al".

"Jo's there she's just scared right now, just give it some time and I'm sure she'll come around".

"I sure hope that you're right".

District 21

After talking with Antonio, Jordan had fallen asleep in her father's office. The senior detective had closed the blinds and the door so they wouldn't disturb her. Nobody said a thing, they were all trying to find a way to help Jordan. A few moments later Hank and Alvin arrived back and headed up to the squad.

"Where's Jo?" Hank asked, not seeing his daughter.

"She crashed in your office, poor kid looked like she needs some rest". Antonio answered.

"Did anything happen?"

"She tried to open up but wouldn't".

Hank then headed to his office carefully and quietly he opened the door and saw his princess fast asleep. A smile appeared on his face, for the first time in days she was sleeping soundly. No nightmares or anything. The older father took his jacket off and covered his little girl with it, he then kissed her head.

He took a seat behind his desk and read a few case files while his baby girl slept soundly. As he was reading the files he'd glance to check on Jordan. A few moments later Jordan woke up and looked around blindly trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered she's at the District in her father's office she looked to see her father's jacket covering her, the twelve-year-old slipped the jacket on.

"Daddy?" Jordan says, her voice full of sleep.

Hank looked to see his little girl awake. "Hey, sweetheart".

"When did you get back?"

"A little bit ago".

"I must have fallen asleep".

"You needed the rest, Jo".

Jordan bit her lip, she didn't know if she was ready to talk about it or not. She knew her father at a valid point, if she didn't open up or talk about it then it would eat at her and it was eating at her the whole time.

The work day was over, Jordan gathered her stuff up when she and her father left the District for the day. The whole time she stayed by her father's side as they were outside, Hank didn't blame her for staying so close.

The father and daughter headed home, during the drive Jordan was finally gonna open up to her father. She wanted to get better and this was the first step in doing it. Hank would glance at his little girl as he drove and wondered if she would open up or not.

A few moments later they arrived home and headed inside. Once inside Hank began making dinner while Jordan just sat on the couch watching tv, she cut the tv off and headed to the kitchen. Hank had just put a pan in the oven then putting on a timer.

"Daddy, I'm ready to talk about what happened". Jordan says nervously.

"Let's sit". Hank replied.

Jordan took a seat next to her father as she looked down at the table, Hank brushed some hair back off her forehead.

"Just take your time sweetie".

"After school let out I was going to the District when the van pulled up next to me. I started to walk faster next thing I know I'm being pulled in". Jordan paused as she started choking up. "Sorry".

"You don't have to be sorry baby".

"After I was in the van they tied my hands and put a blindfold on me. The man took my phone and called you. I didn't know where we were or where we were going. We got to a house and walked to the backyard where the shed was, he took the blindfold off and I told him that you were gonna find him and kick his ass. He didn't like that because then he slapped me and locked me in the shed".

Hank was furious at what he was hearing, he was ready for another trip. The next thing he dreaded what he was about to say.

"Jo, did he do anything else to hurt you or touch you in any kind of way?"

He held his breath because if she said yes he was gonna go back to jail.

"No all he did was slap me and lock me in the shed. When I was locked inside I managed to cut the tape on my wrist but couldn't find a way out. It was really cold". She took a pause taking a deep breath. "I tried to be brave like you to show them I wasn't scared or anything".

"Sweetheart you were very brave".

"I did what you, Justin, and everyone else taught me but it still happened".

Tears started to leak from Jordan's eyes as she looked away, she didn't want her father to see her cry. Hank then brought his little girl in his embrace and hold her. His chin rested on top of her head as he kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried.

"Its alright Jo, everything's ok baby. You're safe now".

Hank pulled away from his daughter, Jordan looked at the floor just as a couple more tears ran down and he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. He then gently lifted her chin up so he can talk to her, he wiped away another tear that came down.

"Jo I want you to listen to me carefully, what happened wasn't in any way your fault so don't think that. I know it was also scary but sweetheart you're safe now, nobody will ever hurt you again. Not without dealing with me. I'm here whenever you need to talk about anything. Ok sweetie".

"Ok. I love you, daddy". Jordan threw her arms around her father's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

Hank smiled as he hugged his baby girl, he then kissed her head. "I love you too baby".

The father and daughter then ate dinner and made small conversation. After they ate Jordan went and got ready for bed while Hank loaded the dishwasher, he was glad that he got his little girl back. He then went to go check on her, Jordan was dressed in purple plaid pajamas she looked to see her door opening and saw her father.

The older father went over and tucked the blanket around his princess. A small smile appeared on his face, Jordan was barely able to keep her eyes open her eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

"G'night daddy".

"Sleep, tight sweetheart".

He kissed her head and fixed the blanket one last time before leaving her room. Hank stood outside his daughter's room watching her go to sleep, he then headed to his room for the night.

The time now was 2 am and Hank woke up he scratched his head then used the bathroom. Something in his head told him to check on Jordan so he headed to her room to see how she was. The door was ajar and he saw his little girl fast asleep.

For the first time in the past few nights, Jordan was sound asleep. No screaming, crying, nightmares. None of it. A smile was on his face he was glad that he had his little girl back.


	70. Day at 51

*Takes place when Voight is in jail*

Jordan- 11

Early one day Antonio had offered to watch Jordan for Erin but then he got called in, he noticed that he was nearby 51 the Vice Detective had an idea.

"Hey Jo, wanna go to 51?" Antonio asked the young girl.

"Sure, I like it there". Jordan replied.

He trusted everyone at 51 to look after the young girl and it was one of the many places in the city nobody would think to look for her. The Detective may have not liked Hank but he quickly realized Jordan isn't him. The eleven year old was excited to go back to 51, she got along with everyone there she was still curious to know if they knew anything about her father.

"Antonio may I ask you something?"

"Of course kiddo".

"What's the reason my dad went to jail?"

Antonio's throat tightened, he wasn't about to tell her the truth about Hank. It would break her heart and it wasn't his place to tell her, he and Voight may haven't seen eye to eye but he knew that the older man wouldn't want his daughter to know the truth.

"I can't tell you Jo".

"But why".

"It's not for me to tell you, besides you're too young to understand".

"No I'm not".

"Jo it's not for you to get involved with. I'm sure you're dad will be home soon".

"It's just". She started but couldn't finish.

Antonio glanced at her then back to the road. "It's just what sweetie".

"Never mind".

"Jo you know you can always talk to me. Its alright to reach out for help when you need it, bottling up your emotions isn't a good thing. I'm sure if you talk about it you'll feel a lot better".

"Could we talk about it later?"

"Whenever you want I'm here".

"Thanks Antonio".

"Anytime kiddo".

A moment later they pulled into 51, the two hopped out. Gabby and Shay seen the two and headed over.

"Hey what's up". Gabby says to her brother.

"I hate to do this last minute but would you guys mind watching Jo for me? I didn't have time to get her back". Antonio replied.

"We don't mind". Shay said.

The Vice Detective looked down to the eleven year old giving her a parental look.

"Alright Jo, I want you to be good and behave for everyone alright".

"I will". Jordan assured him.

"I'll pick you up later".

"Ok".

Antonio patted Jordan on the shoulder then headed back to his car. Jordan stood in front of the two paramedics.

"Let's head inside sweetheart". Shay said.

The three headed inside, Casey was reading something at the table when he looked up to see the two paramedics with Jordan.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all remember Jo". Gabby said.

"Hi". Jordan says.

"Hey kiddo". Kelly greeted her.

"Welcome back Jo". Casey said with a smile.

"Let's go honey, you can help make lunch". Gabby spoke.

The two head to the kitchen area and start making lunch, everyone was still a bit cautious on what to say around Jordan. They didn't want anything about Hank to slip up. Casey was very careful around the young girl, none of them wanted to be responsible for breaking her heart with the truth.

Before they could start the alarm bells had went off for the ambulance and truck, Gabby, Shay, and all the truck people headed out for the call. Jordan was then left with the Squad.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Jordan asked.

"Wanna play cards?" Kelly asked.

"You got Uno?"

"Let's go".

The Squad and Jordan headed out to the squad table starting there game, half of the game went by and Jordan won.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that". Capp said.

"I like playing with my brother, I crush him all the time". Jordan replied.

Hearing the sadness in her voice Kelly spoke up and changed the subject.

"So Jo, what sports do you play at school?" Kelly asked.

"I play basketball and soccer. For basketball I'm the best shooting guard on my team. As for soccer I'm the best Forward. I've actually made the winning basket or goal for my games. I may get into softball in Spring".

"Great job".

"I wouldn't doubt it". Tony says.

"Um I was wondering if maybe you guys like to come to my basketball game on Friday".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world". Kelly spoke.

"Thanks".

They pulled an old board game out and started playing, Kelly would glance at the eleven year old. He could tell she was hiding her emotions very well, he was glad that for a moment she was happy. Ever since meeting Jordan, Kelly treated her as if she were his sister he didn't treat her any different than any other kid and that's what she is, a kid.

A short time later Truck and Ambo came back, Jordan watched as they all got off the vehicles.

"Casey do you think I could go in the truck sometime?" Jordan asked the Truck Lieutenant.

"I think we can arrange that later today after lunch". Casey answered.

"Can I still help?"

"Of course let's go". Gabby says.

Jordan looked to Kelly. "Can we pick up after lunch?"

"Of course".

The eleven year old hopped down and went with Gabby to start lunch.

"How is she?" Shay asked.

"Jo seems happy but I think she's still upset". Kelly answered.

"So do we just keep quiet about everything?" Otis asked.

"Yes. Antonio doesn't want her to know and I agree. If she ever found out it will crush her". Casey spoke.

"Where's her mother in all this?" Cruz asked.

"She died when Jo was a baby so all she had was Voight and her brother. As far as I know Jordan's staying with some friend of his didn't get a name".

"Poor kid". Herrmann says sadly.

"No mom, dad and brother are in jail. I'm surprised she hasn't snapped yet". Shay. said.

"Casey I have an idea if you and Boden will agree". Kelly tells his friend.

"What is it?" Casey asked curiously.

Gabby and Jordan were in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone. The young girl was watching her as she cooked.

"Can you show me how to cook Gabby?" Jordan asked.

"Sure". Gabby replied.

"My dad was gonna show me but he went to jail".

Gabby's throat tightened, when she heard the pain and sadness in the young girl's voice she was ready to cry. Jordan's lower lip started to wobble as tears started to burn in her eyes.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna use the restroom". Jordan's voice was shaky and unsteady.

"Ok honey".

The eleven year old then quickly went to the restroom, she went in a stall and soon enough the dam of tears in her eyes broke. She hid her face in her arms and sobbed, she just wanted to call her father to hear his voice or be held in one of his hugs. Whenever she was in her father's hold she felt safe and protected from the world. She missed her older brother terribly as well, she felt pain ache in her hear as she missed her family.

She pulled her phone out and scrolled through the pictures on it, they were of her and her father, her and Justin, and all of them. The eleven year old tried to remain strong, she'd put on a smile for everyone but she probably figured they all saw through it. She took some tissue and blew her nose, taking the sleeve of her shirt Jordan wiped her cheeks and eyes leaving the stall she splashed some water on her face.

Casey and the rest of the house came in when Gabby called for lunch, when they entered they didn't see Jordan and they all got curious.

"Where's Jo?" Kelly asked.

"Bathroom". Gabby answered.

"She ok?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, we gotta help her somehow. Keep her mind off of things".

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Jo mentioned she had basketball game Friday, asked if we could go". Kelly piped in.

"I say we go". Shay speaks up.

"She just asked about the truck, what if we let her in the truck take her on a quick ride around. Let her get on the latter". Otis suggested.

"I like the idea, she could use some cheering up that could help". Herrmann said.

"We'll do it". Casey agreed.

"But to be safe let's run it by Boden". Kelly speaks.

Jordan then came back, her eyes were a slightly red color but not very noticeable. She sat down at the table with everyone. While everyone ate Hallie Thomas came in, Casey looked to see his girlfriend there.

"Hey what are you doing here". Casey says.

"Just thought I drop by and see you". Hallie replied.

She then noticed Jordan eating and talking with everyone, a confused look appeared on her face as she turned to Matt.

"Who's the kid?"

"Come with me".

Matt then brought her to his office so they don't disturb anyone. Jordan watched as the two adults walked away.

"Who was the lady with Casey?" Jordan asked.

"That was his girlfriend, Hallie". Shay answered.

"She's pretty".

Matt and Hallie were in his office with the door shut, he took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Matt, whatever it is you can tell me". Hallie started.

"Her name is Jordan. She's Voight's daughter". Matt replied.

"What? Since when?"

"She doesn't know anything about what happened".

"How do you know?"

"Antonio said Voight kept her in the dark about everything".

"What if she does know?"

"I'm telling you she doesn't know".

"We don't know that Matt, she could know everything".

"Hallie she's a kid and she doesn't know anything. Voight kept her in the dark with everything that happened. All she knows is that her father and brother are in jail she doesn't know why. Antonio doesn't want us to say anything to her, it'll break her even more".

"What kind of example is he setting for her? That it's ok to do that to people".

"I've been where you are ok, don't start acting like Jordan did any of that to us. Just because she's his daughter and she has his name doesn't mean anything. Jordan didn't do anything to us and you're acting as if she did. This is the exact reason he hid this from her so people would leave her alone, so they wouldn't jump down her throat. I despise the man but I'm not taking anything out on Jordan because she's innocent, she didn't want any of this. She didn't ask for it. That little girl doesn't have it easy right now, she's hurting. Her mother is dead, her father and brother are in jail right now, she has no one. All I know is that she's staying with a friend of Voight's. She needs someone to care for her, someone she can trust, she's alone right now and were trying to help her".

Casey surprised himself, when he was talking to Hallie he sounded like Antonio because he remembered very well when the Vice Detective told him some of the exact same words. He was quick to defend the eleven year old and he'd do it again, he knew Jordan didn't deserve anything because of her father's actions it wasn't fair. She shouldn't get any heat or blame for what Hank had done.

"Wow". Hallie was speechless of her boyfriend's words.

"I was just like you, shocked. Caught off guard but after spending time with Jordan I realized she's not her father. We don't treat her like that. She's just a little girl who loves her father, she'll do anything to defend him right now. In her eyes he didn't do anything. We know what he did but she doesn't and she will never know. All I'm asking is please don't say anything around her, she's still asking question about his arrest and all of it. The only people Jordan has right now is everyone in the house, Antonio, and whoever Voight's friend is, she needs someone she can trust right now. Someone she can turn to I she needs it. After spending time with her I realized she's not her father, she's a little girl who just loves her father".

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure. Whatever you do just please don't say anything".

"I won't".

The two headed back to the common room, everyone was finishing lunch. Jordan had finished eating and helped bring the dishes to the sink. When Casey and Hallie reentered the room everyone glanced at them, Jordan looked back to see the two. She was cautious as they approached her.

"Jo, I'd like you to meet Hallie". Casey said.

"Its very nice to meet you Jo, I've heard amazing things about you". Hallie spoke with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too Hallie". Jordan replied.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm eleven".

"Any idea on what you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a Detective like my dad".

"I bet you'll be a great Detective".

"Hey Jo, wanna go in the truck now?" Kelly asked.

"Can I really?" Jordan's voice rose with excitement.

"Let's go".

Before the eleven year old went off she looked to the couple. "It was nice meeting you Hallie. Hopefully we can be friends".

"I'd like that very much". Hallie gave her a smile.

What happened next shocked Hallie, Jordan hugged the woman and slowly she hugged the young girl back. Everyone looked on with a smile. The eleven year old skipped out of the common room with Kelly.

"So she really doesn't know?" Hallie asked.

"No and she'll never know". Casey answered.

Just then Boden had entered the common room. "Casey you got a second".

"Of course Chief". Casey replied to his boss.

The two men then headed somewhere private, Boden closed the door to a room nearby.

"Everything ok Chief?" Casey's voice was concerned.

"I heard that Jordan's here again. Just checking to see how you are".

"I'm great. Jordan's a really good kid, sometimes it's hard to believe she's Voight's kid. Antonio's right, she isn't Voight she doesn't deserve to be treated any way. That little girl didn't want any of this nor did she ask for it. Were trying to keep her distracted she keeps asking about her father's arrest".

"Does she know anything?"

"Thankfully no, Antonio won't tell her and we won't either".

"How do you think she's doing?"

"Jordan's hurting she puts on a smile but it's clear that she's still hurt. No mom, dad and brother in jail, she has no one right now, all Antonio said was that she's staying with some friend of Voight's didn't get a name. She needs someone, anyone that she can trust and turn to right now".

"I'm glad you're trying to bond with her, she does need somebody she can turn to during this time".

Jordan was in the Squad truck as they slowly drove it out of the house, Kelly was in the back as he let the young girl sit in his spot. Jordan was becoming like a sister to him, even though she spent little time at 51 the eleven year old was worming her way into their hearts.

"This is so cool!" Jordan says excitedly.

"You bet it is". Kelly says with a smile.

"If I don't become a Detective I wanna be a firefighter or paramedic".

"You can be whatever you wanna be kiddo, don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

"I really wanna follow in my dad's footsteps, I wanna be a Detective like him. Bring justice to the streets, bring in all the criminals, make everything safer. Like he did".

"That's a very good dream to have".

"May I ask you something Kelly?"

"Of course".

"Did you always know you wanted to be a firefighter?"

"I did. Growing up I watched my dad and realized that's the only thing I wanted to do. Help people. I studied hard, went to the Fire Academy, here I am today. You can do anything you set your mind to. If you wanna be a Detective like you're dad, study hard, work hard, don't let anything or anyone stand in your way of you're dreams".

"Thanks for the advice Kelly".

"Anytime".

"Jo you ready to get in our truck?" Otis asked.

"Totally".

She looked to the Squad. "Thanks for letting me inside".

"Anytime squirt". Capp said.

The eleven year old hopped down with some help and got in the truck and sat in Casey's spot, Cruz got in the driver seat and everyone got inside as they slowly drove out of the house.

"Do you guys think it would be ok for me to see the latter?" She asked.

"I think we can manage that". Herrmann answered.

They all hopped out and Mouch got to the latter moving it out, the latter was stretching out far till it couldn't anymore.

"Could I try it?"

"Go for it". Casey answered, as he approached.

Jordan got on the truck heading to the latter, Otis followed her so she wouldn't fall. The eleven year old was fascinated by the view from the latter.

"This is really cool".

Cruz and Hermann were nearby Casey as they began quietly talking.

"At least she's happy". Cruz spoke quietly.

"Antonio said she hasn't been handling things very well. It's a good thing she is happy". Casey replies.

"The kid deserves some kid of happiness right now". Herrmann says.

"Casey is it ok if I take some pictures please". Jordan calls from the latter.

"Absolutely". He answered the young girl.

Jordan took out her phone and began snapping all sorts of pictures, once she got down she took pictures with the Truck crew, the Squad, then Gabby and Shay. Everyone was happy to do it, they would do anything to put a smile on her face.

"May I go lie down for a bit?" Jordan asked.

"Sure come on, I'll take you". Gabby answered.

She escorted the young girl to the bunk area, Gabby loved having the young girl around. She consider her a daughter or another niece. Ever since she started hanging around the house it was enjoyable. It didn't matter to Gabby who Jordan's father was to her, Jordan was just any other kid who visited the house. Once to the bunk area Gabby took the eleven year old to her bunk and let her rest.

"Alright Jo, you get some rest and if you need anything you know where to find us".

"Thank you Gabby".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

Jordan took her sneakers off and laid in the bed, slowly she drifted off into sleep. Gabby stayed with the young girl just in case, once she knew the eleven year old was fast asleep she quietly snuck out. She ended up bumping into Casey.

"Jo resting?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you were able to change your mind about her". Gabby replied.

"You're brother's right, Jordan isn't anything like her father so she doesn't get to be treated like she is".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

"Don't be, I understand why Voight didn't tell her and why she's kept in the dark. She shouldn't get any blame or heat for what he did. He kept her in the dark so people would leave her alone and not jump down her throat. She doesn't deserve it. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's Voight's kid".

"From what Antonio found out she has Voight's temper and attitude so maybe once you see it, you'll believe it".

"I got some work to do in my office I'll keep an eye on Jo".

"Alright".

Casey headed to his office to do his paperwork, he kept his door open so he'll be able to keep an eye on Jordan. A short time later Jordan woke up from a dream and she grabbed the pillow and began sobbing. As Matt was working he heard soft sobbing he quickly rushed from his office to where Jordan was. Was she hurt? Did something happen? One thing he knew for sure if anything happened to her Antonio wouldn't be happy.

He saw the young girl curled up in the bed crying, he got down beside her and saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and on her face.

"Jo you alright sweetheart". Casey asked gently.

"No". Jordan whimpered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sitting up in the bed Jordan wiped her eyes and cheeks but fresh tears continued to fall.

"Nobody understands what it's like, to have no one around. Like me. My mom's gone, my dad and brother are in jail. Nobody understands".

Casey sat next to her on the bunk. "I understand".

Jordan sniffed and looked up at the Truck Lieutenant. "Y-you do?"

"I do".

"How?"

"When I was a little older than you my dad died and my mom went to jail. I shut off from everyone didn't wanna talk about it or anything, all I wanted was to keep it to myself. I don't talk to my sister that much. But once I was ready I opened up and I felt a lot better".

"I just want my dad and brother back".

Casey's heart broke when Jordan talked, he had no idea that by taking Voight down he had taken a father away from his little girl.

"Hey I'm sure they'll be home soon".

"Why won't anybody tell me why my dad went to jail?"

The Truck Lieutenant was stuck, what was he supposed to say? He knew why nobody would tell her but how was he gonna explain that to Jordan?

"I think it's to protect you Jo".

"Protect me from what?"

"From the truth, whatever you're dad did he didn't want you to know and for good reason. Parents would do just about anything to protect their children from anything".

"I wish someone could tell me instead of treating me like a kid, whatever my dad did I can handle it".

"I don't know why you're dad went to jail, but I'm sure he'll be home pretty soon".

Jordan had felt a lot better after talking with Casey, she headed to the bathroom and washed her face of any evidence that she was crying. Once she was finished she headed to the common room, everyone was sitting around talking or watching tv.

Gabby and Shay were sipping on coffee when they seen Jordan.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" Gabby asked.

"Yup". Jordan answered.

"She seems happy". Shay whispered.

"Kid deserves to be happy, after everything she went through she definitely deserves it". Herrmann says.

Gabby felt her phone buzz with a text message from her brother.

-On my way to get Jo. Be there soon. Antonio.

"Jo you should get your stuff together Antonio's on his way to pick you up". Gabby informed the young girl.

"Um I was kinda hoping, maybe you guys wanted to come to my basketball game on Friday". Jordan spoke nervously.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo". Cruz said.

As she was gathering her stuff up Antonio had arrived and entered the firehouse, Gabby seen her brother and went over to him.

"Hey sis". Antonio greeted her.

"Hey". Gabby replied.

"How's Jo?"

"She's happy but still hurting".

"Sometimes I wish this could have been prevented".

"You didn't know, don't blame yourself".

"I'm ready". Jordan said.

"Jo you wanna ask Antonio something". Gabby looked to the young girl.

"Everything ok Jo?" Antonio asked concerned.

"Um would you maybe wanna come to my basketball game on Friday?" Jordan asked the Vice Detective.

"I'd love too, I'll bring Laura and the kids".

"Thank you".

"Anything for you kiddo".

"Bye everyone". Jordan says to the 51 crew.

"See you soon".

"Bye".

"Can't wait to see you play".

Antonio took a hold of Jordan's hand and walked out to his car. The entire time he had kept his guard up, he didn't know if someone could have been watching him. He didn't know if Voight could have someone keeping an eye on Jordan for him. The possibilities were endless. He drove out of the station and drove towards Erin's apartment.

"Do anything fun today?" Antonio asked.

"I got to sit in the Squad truck and the Fire truck, I climbed the latter, and I took pictures". Jordan replied happily.

"Sounds like you had a good day".

"It was awesome".

"Jo I want you to know if you ever need someone, anyone to talk to. I'm here. Anytime, day or night. I know things haven't been easy but whenever you're ready to talk I'm here".

"Thank you Antonio. Really".

"You're welcome".

The young girl was starting to warm up to the Vice Detective, he was almost like an uncle or a second father. She knew nobody could ever replace her father, part of her considered Antonio and his family part of her family. She was slowly considering 51 to be family as well. She may not have her actual family at the moment but at least she had a whole new family now. A family that cared about her and would do just about anything to help her.

….

Posted a one shot, read and enjoy!


	71. Ear Infection

Jordan- 2

Early one morning Hank awoke to crying, he quickly shot up out of bed. Jordan was crying and holding her ear, the toddler was crying in pain. The older father went in his little girl's room and saw her holding her ear and crying. The toddler seen her father and began reaching out for him.

"Daddy". Jordan cried, reaching for her father.

"What's the matter sweetheart, huh". Hank says softly bouncing her.

"Hurts".

"You're ear hurts baby".

"Yes".

"Let's go to the doctor and see why it hurts".

Jordan whined and cried in pain as she clung to her father, Hank then quickly changed her into a pink Minnie Mouse shirt with black pants and pink shoes. He managed to get her hair up in a small ponytail he put a jacket and hat on her due to the chilly air.

He then quickly got dressed, he grabbed his keys and wallet, Jordan once again reached out for her father and he picked her up. The toddler kept whining in pain.

"My ear hurts daddy". Jordan whined.

"It's alright sweetheart, were gonna go to the doctor to get it looked at". Hank said gently.

Once Jordan was strapped in her car seat he gave her, her beloved stuffed rabbit and she cuddled it close. Hank then ran around to the driver seat and hopped in and headed off to the doctor. Luckily he was able to get a last minute appointment with the doctor.

During the drive Jordan whined and whimpered in pain, Hank's heartbroken to hear his little girl in pain. The father and daughter finally arrived to the doctor's office. The older father got out and went to get his baby, Jordan clung to her father tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. Hank kissed her head as he held her.

"It's alright baby".

They were in the doctor's office, it was a decent sized office with toddlers playing and running around, parents were with their children. As Hank was signing Jordan in, the two year old clung to her father's leg, he then picked her up and held her as they waited.

Jordan laid her head on her father's shoulder as she clung to him, Hank just rubbed soothing circles on her back. About five minutes later the nurse came out with a chart.

"Jordan Voight". She said.

Hank got up with his baby still in his arms and headed to the room, he sat Jordan down on the bed and stood near her. The nurse quickly checked the toddler then looked to the father.

"The doctor will be right in". She tells Hank.

"Thank you". Hank replies, shaking her hand.

The nurse left the room, the pain was getting worse for the toddler when she started crying again.

"Daddy. It hurts". Jordan cried.

"It's ok sweetheart the doctor will be here in a minute". Hank replies softly.

A couple of moments later there was a soft knock on the door and the doctor entered, it was a young woman in her early 30s. She wore a purple knee high dress with her medical jacket, her stethoscope hanging around her neck, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore simple black heels.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Rebecca Jones. I'm here to see Jordan". Rebecca spoke with a smile.

"How you doing, I'm Hank Voight and this little one is Jordan". Hank said introducing him and his daughter.

"Hi Jordan, what brings you here today". She says to the toddler with a gentle voice.

"My ear hurts". Jordan whimpered.

"Oh no, may I take a look?"

The two year old nodded and she pulled out a ear scope which scared Jordan and immediately she retreated back to her father trying to hide behind him.

"Sweetheart she only wants to see you're ear, she'll figure out why it hurts". Hank says to his little girl gently.

"Would you feel better if you're daddy stayed with you?" Rebecca asked.

Jordan nodded and let her father hold onto her while the doctor checked her ear, she looked into the toddler's right ear and saw fluids in the ear and knew what was wrong.

"Looks like someone has a ear infection".

"What can we do for it?"

"You can try some ear drops that'll help clean the ear. Give her some children's Tylenol for the pain. Other things you many try is putting a warm moist compress on her ear for 10-15 minutes that's a way to reduce the pain".

"Thank you".

"Not a problem".

He shook her hand and picked his little girl up leaving the office, Hank strapped Jordan back in to her car seat. They headed to the nearest pharmacy so Hank could pick up some stuff for Jordan. They arrived to CVS, the older father got out then getting his daughter. Going inside Hank headed for the medication aisle, he made sure to keep Jordan by his side he made sure to keep his guard up the entire time.

Grabbing what he needed, he headed for check out with his little girl by his side. The father and daughter headed home for the day. Jordan was slowly going to sleep, between her crying and the car ride she was losing the battle to stay awake.

By the time they got back home Jordan was fast asleep, Hank carried the plastic bag full of medicine on his wrist while he carried his sleeping little girl inside. Quietly as he could he took Jordan up to her room and laid her down.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Hank whispered.

He tucked the blanket around her and put the stuffed rabbit in her arm then kissed her head, he left the room quietly. As he was coming down the stairs he saw the front door being opened by his son then he saw the door swung close hard.

"Hey Pop". Justin greeted.

"Justin don't-" Hank started but was cut off by the door slamming hard and loud.

When the door slammed hard it was enough to wake Jordan up and began crying.

"Slam the door".

"Sorry Pop, I'll get her. I woke her up so I'll get her".

"Thank you, when you bring her down I gotta give her some medicine".

"Is she ok?"

Justin got very worried and concerned for his sister, what did she need medicine for? Was she sick?

"She has a ear infection, it's nothing too serious".

"I'll get her".

"Thank you son".

"No problem".

Hank then headed to the kitchen and got the stuff out of the bag and began reading the directions on the boxes. Justin went to his sister's room and when he was close by he heard her crying, he hated it when his sister cried.

Getting to her room Jordan was sitting up in her bed crying and held on to her aching ear, when Justin had seen it the sight broke his heart he wished he could take his sister's pain and suffering away. He'd rather deal with it so she wouldn't. When the two year old seen her brother she began reaching out for him.

"Justie". Jordan cried, reaching out for her brother.

"Hey Jo Jo, what's wrong kiddo". Justin says to his sister.

"My ear hurts".

"It'll feel better in a couple of days".

"Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs, let's go".

The toddler clung to her brother tightly, she whimpered in pain. Justin heard his sister as she whimpered in pain it was enough to break him. Once downstairs he headed to the kitchen he was near the kitchen when he seen his father.

"Hey Pop, someone wants you". Justin says to his father.

Hank turned to see his two children there, Jordan began reaching out for her father.

"Daddy". Jordan says reaching for her father.

The older father gently took the toddler from his son and gently bounced her.

"It's alright sweetheart I'll make everything better".

Hank grabbed the box of ear drops he opened it he took the small bottle of drops, Jordan tilted her head to the side so her father can put the drops in. Hank then carefully dropped the ear drops in Jordan's aching ear, once he put enough in he closed the bottle.

"Alright baby I want you to keep your head like this for a few minutes".

"Ok".

Hank then turned to his son. "Watch her while I start lunch".

"Of course".

Jordan laid her head on the table and Justin did the same, the elder Voight made funny faces to distract his sister and when he did she was laughing and giggling. Hank glanced over to see his children, a smile appeared on his face when he seen the sight in front of him. His children were his entire world and nothing would ever change that.

After a few minutes Hank got a bowl of warm water and took the ear syringe, he squeezed it and got some water in it, gently he tilted Jordan's head over the bowl to drain the stuff in her ear. The stuff came out of her ear and he squirted the water in her ear to clean it. He did it a couple of times till it was all the way out he then put her head back to normal and wiped the side and her ear, then carefully he wiped out her inner ear to clear out the water and other fluids.

He then pulled out the Tylenol and poured the right amount in the dosage cup and gave it to her, the toddler pushed it away and curled into her brother.

"Sweetheart you have to take it in order to feel better". Hank says.

"No".

Shaking his head who knew at two years old, Jordan would start to be as stubborn as himself and Justin. She was a true Voight with that trait.

"Come on Jo Jo, it'll help you feel better". Justin tried.

"No, yucky".

"It taste like strawberries, you like strawberries". Hank spoke.

Shrugging Jordan took the medicine and Hank got up getting her some juice in her purple sippy cup.

"Jo go with Justin while I finish up lunch alright".

"Ok".

"Let's go watch cartoons kiddo". Justin spoke.

Justin hoisted his sister up and brought her over to the couch and put on cartoons for her to watch, the toddler was curled into her brother's side. He flipped through the channels till a disney movie came on which got Jordan's attention. It may have been a kid's movie but to put a smile on his sister's face he would watch it.

The rest of the afternoon Jordan was snuggled up with her father and brother as the small family was gathered around the tv. Most of the day Jordan whined and whimpered in pain, she sat on her father's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was now past 8 in the evening and Hank sent Jordan to get ready for bed, he was about to do the dishes when Justin had stopped him.

"I got this Pop go help Jo". Justin tells his father.

"I got it". Hank replied.

"Pop, Jo needs you right now".

Hank couldn't disagree with his son, ever since the day she was born she has always been a daddy's girl. She loved everyone else but she only wanted her father. He patted his son on the shoulder and went to tend to his baby girl.

Jordan was dressed in pink pajamas and in her bed with a story book in her lap, Hank playfully peeked his head in the door with a smile on his face. Jordan smiled and giggled. The older father went over and tucked the blanket around her then picked up the book and started reading it. Halfway through Hank looked over to see his little girl fast asleep he kissed her head and put the book down, cutting off the lamp and was about to get up.

He was about to move when Jordan's small hand shot out pulling on his finger, the older father looked back.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Stay wif me daddy".

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart".

Hank then laid on the small bed and Jordan curled into her father's side as she went to sleep. The older father laid awake for over an hour and a half he glanced down to see his little princess fast asleep he kissed her head and after a while he slowly fell asleep.


	72. Hank's Birthday

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

Jordan- 8

Everyday for the past few weeks Jordan had seen her father work extremely hard, working case after case. She had seen him in the mornings before school and sometimes when she'd go to bed but other than that she hadn't seen him. Either her brother, Erin, Alvin, or Trudy would watch her.

The seven year old knew her father's birthday was approaching and she wanted to do something for him since he's been working hard and needed some time for himself.

One afternoon Justin had picked her up from school and then called Erin, the elder Voight was confused on why she wanted their surrogate sister to be called.

"Jo Jo, what's up?" Justin asked.

"I'll tell you when Erin gets here". Jordan replied.

"Is someone picking on you?"

"No it's a surprise".

Still confused he went along with what his sister wanted, after a few minutes Erin had arrived to the Voight home.

"Justin! Jo!" Erin called.

"In here". Justin called back.

She went and found her surrogate siblings, Justin was in the kitchen making a snack while Jordan was at the table writing stuff down.

"Hey Jo, whatcha doin?" Erin says to her sister.

"I'm planning something for daddy and I need some help". Jordan replied, looking over at her.

"What are you planning?" Justin asked, coming into the room.

"Well daddy's birthday is coming up and I wanted to do a surprise party".

"Jo that's a very nice thing you wanna do". Erin commented.

"I'm down for it". Justin says.

The trio then began to plan the party, Justin was in charge of the food and drinks, Erin was in charge of the cake, and Jordan was in charge of the invitations. They all agreed that Hank needed this, he needed a break, sometime for himself, and he needed time with his family.

Jordan then called Trudy, Alvin and his family, Kenny, and Jimmy, they all agreed to help and to keep it from Hank. Once that was finished they all had to hide the stuff before Hank came home.

"So Jo, you know what you wanna get dad for his birthday?" Justin asked his sister.

"I was thinking maybe get him something with our names on it". The eight year old answered.

"I like that idea".

"I do too". Erin said.

By the time Hank had gotten home, he was tired and worn out he greeted his children with a tired smile. After dinner Jordan went up and got ready for bed, Hank was ready to pass out and just as he was about to clean the kitchen Justin had stopped him.

"Pop go to bed, you need some sleep believe me I got it". Justin said to his father.

"Justin, I'm fine". Hank replied, tiredly.

"Go check on Jo then get some rest. You really need some rest".

Normally Hank wouldn't back down from a debate but he was too tired and not in the mood. He headed upstairs and checked on his little girl, Jordan was dressed in red plaid pajamas she held a book in her hands. She always loved it when her father or brother read to her, it was one of her favorite things. Hank playfully peeked his head in his daughter's room with a smile.

"Ready for bed sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"Yup". Jordan replied, still holding the book.

He went over and got the book from her hands, he laid on the bed just as Jordan curled up next to him. After a while of reading the eight year old had fallen asleep in her father's side, Hank was also passed out the book was still open lying on his chest. He held a protective hand on his baby girl.

Justin was finished the kitchen he went to go check on his father and sister, he got to his sister's doorway when he saw that the both of them were fast asleep. A smile appeared on his face, he knew that even in his sleep his father was still protective. He cut the light off leaving them to sleep, the elder man knew his father needed the rest with as hard as he's been working the past few weeks he also knew that this surprise party was just the thing his father needed.

Over the next few days everyone had managed to hide it from Hank and luckily he didn't suspect anything. Everyone was surprised that he didn't suspect anything, normally Hank would pick up on facts but he hasn't. Yet.

When he was at the office, Alvin, Kenny, and Jimmy were very careful about what they said to each other about the party. Sometimes they managed to not even bring it up, they didn't wanna spoil their niece's surprise for her father.

It was the day of the party and everyone acted normal, Jordan had went to school but the entire day she was bouncing with excitement she hoped her father would love the party. While the eight year old was at school, Justin and Erin spent the day decorating the house in balloons, streamers, they even managed to get a huge banner made.

Once all the decorations were up, the two went out and got the food and cake. They picked up some vegetable, fruit, and sandwich platters, they got pizza. They got a yellow cake with half vanilla frosting and the other half chocolate frosting. So far everything went off without a hitch.

Erin was still setting up and when Justin looked at his watch he saw that it was time to get his sister from school.

"Hey Erin, I'm gonna go get Jo from school then get dad's gift". Justin informed his surrogate sister.

"Alright, I got it here". Erin replied.

"Be back in a little bit".

He then left to go get his little sister. Jordan was outside her school waiting for her brother, the eight year old was having trouble containing her excitement about the party. When she seen her brother approaching she ran to him and Justin got down and let his sister crash into him as he lifted her up.

"Ready to get dad's gift?" Justin asked her.

"Yup". Jordan replied excitedly.

He set his sister back on her feet as they went to the jewelry store to pick up the gift, they had gotten Hank two dog tags. One one of them it was a small picture of Justin, Erin, and Jordan on it with an engraving on the back of it. One the other one it had their names on it, after picking them up the siblings headed home.

By the time they got back home Alvin and his family had arrived followed by Trudy, Kenny, and Jimmy. A huge smile planted on Jordan's face, it may have been a small party but she had a feeling it would make her father happy. Justin was the look out for his father and when he saw the SUV approaching he called to everyone.

"He's coming! Everyone hide!" He called.

Quickly cutting the light off and everyone hid. Hank arrived home after yet another long day at the office, he rubbed his hand down his face tiredly all he wanted to do was spend some time with his children before getting some sleep. Getting out of his car he headed inside, he unlocked the front door to his house then cut the light on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Caught off guard Hank looked up with a confused look then had a smile. "What's this?"

"It's a surprise party. For your birthday". Justin answered.

Hank was shocked, he'd been working so much that he forgot his own birthday. How could he forget something so important like this?

"Plus you can thank this little one for all of this". Kenny says, patting his niece on the head.

Jordan ran over to her father and he scooped her up, the smile still planted on his face. He pushed some hair behind his little girl's ear.

"Do you like it daddy?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"I love it baby, thank you". Hank replied.

He set his little girl down then hugged his son and Erin then everyone else, they all talked, ate, soon it was time for the cake and everyone sang. Hank blew the candle out and Justin cut the cake, once Jordan got a plate a smirk grew on her face as she took a glop of frosting a smeared it on her father's cheek causing everyone to laugh.

Hank then put his plate down and scooped up his little girl and tickled her till she caved, he kissed her head. Soon it was time for presents, Jordan wanted their gift to be last. Trudy got him a new watch, Alvin got him a bottle of his favorite whiskey, Kenny and Jimmy each got him a bottle of his favorite scotch.

Jordan was snow standing in front of her brother and surrogate sister, she was never one for getting nervous or scared. She held the small box in her hand as she walked back over to her father.

"That's from the three of us Pop". Justin told his father.

"We hope you like it". Erin added.

The eight year old handed her father the small box and he took it the smile still planted on his face. He opened it then pulled out the two dog tags. The small tags were on a long beaded silver chain. He looked at the one tag with the picture of Justin, Erin, and Jordan. Tears burned in his eyes as he looked at it. He then turned it over and read the engraving on it.

 _To one of best father's on earth, happy birthday. Together we celebrate another year with you. Another year of love, laughter, and fun. We don't know what we would do without you. You are our rock, our shield, our protector. You're our best friend, but most of all you're our father and we couldn't ask for a better one than you. You're also a superhero to us. We are the princesses and prince to one of the best kings ever._

 _This is a small reminder of how much we mean to you. We love you to the moon and back. Forever._

 _Love, Justin, Erin, and Jordan_

After reading the engraving Hank looked to the other tag to see his son's name, Erin's and his little girl's name. His smile grew bigger, he felt something wet come down his cheeks till he wiped them away. Jordan looked at her father.

"Do you like it daddy?"

Hank chuckled as he slid it on and tucked it under his shirt he then proceed to pick up his little girl and kiss her head.

"I loved it sweetheart. Thank you".

He then set her down then hugged his son and Erin, then faced them. "Thank you".

"You're welcome". Erin says.

"You're welcome Pop". Justin said.

Once the party was over Erin stayed to help clean up, she and Justin were cleaning. Jordan was fast asleep on the couch and Hank gently picked her up and she began to stir.

"D'ddy?" Jordan spoke sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep baby". Hank says gently.

The eight year old curled into her father as he carried her to her room, carefully Hank laid his sleeping princess down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket.

"Sleep tight princess".

He kissed her head and quietly left the room he headed back downstairs to see everything cleaned and all the food put away. He looked at the two for a second.

"Thank you, for everything". Hank said.

"You're welcome". They said.

He hugged them once again then as he was walking away Erin spoke up from her spot.

"We hope you like your gift". Erin spoke.

"I love it". Hank replied.

Hank went to bed that night with a huge smile on his face, he may have forgotten his birthday but he got the best surprise ever. He was able to spend time with his family and his friends, he had the best party, he got some of the best gifts ever. As he laid in his bed he pulled the dog tags out from under his shirt to look at them.

He looked at the picture of the three precious gifts in his life, he ran his thumb over the picture as he admired it. He was the one who took the picture of them while they were having a family day. It was a day he would never forget. He turned it over to read the engraving again, he gently took his thumb over it as he read it. Hank then looked at the other tag with the names on it as the smile grew bigger on his face.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

Hank tucked the dog tags back under his shirt as he looked by his door to see his little girl there, she was still half asleep and kept rubbing her eyes.

"Come here sweetheart". Hank replied.

The eight year old went to her father and got in his bed curling up next to him, Hank wrapped a protective arm around his baby pulling her close.

"Did you like the party?"

"I loved it, thank you".

"You deserved it".

He then kissed the top of her head, Jordan gripped her father's shirt in her small fist. She had missed her father terribly the past few weeks, the most she seen him was in the mornings and sometimes before she went to bed. Hank noticed something was wrong with his little girl, he glanced down at her with a look of worry.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I missed you daddy".

"I missed you too baby".

"Do you think we can have a day together? A father daughter day?"

"Sure sweetheart, we can do whatever you want".

Jordan's eyes grew heavier and heavier. "G'night daddy".

"Sleep tight baby".

He kissed her head one last time before going to sleep. He may have gotten nice things for his birthday but nothing could ever replace the three most precious gifts in his life as long as he had them that's all he needed.


	73. The Dilemma

Jordan- 8

It was a sunny day in the city of Chicago. One afternoon Justin was with his younger sister at the skate park as she was trying out her new skateboard. She had begged and begged her father for one for moth, Hank was unsure about it he didn't want her to do something on it and get herself hurt but the eight year old assured him she'd be fine.

Jordan was still learning how to ride it with her brother's help, once she got the hang of it he let her do it by herself. When she picked up her speed a little Justin almost freaked.

"Jo slow down a bit, I don't want you to fall". Justin called to his sister.

"Ok". Jordan replied back.

The entire time Justin had kept his eyes glued to his sister hoping she doesn't fall, his phone started to ring he looked back to his sister and saw that she was fine and he answered his phone.

While he was on the phone he didn't notice his sister was trying a flip on the board, Jordan was attempting to do a flip but ended up losing her balance and she fell face first into the ground.

When Justin heard his sister scream and cry out in pain he hung his phone up and rushed to her. By the time he got to his sister she was a mess, she had a busted lip that was bleeding badly, she was holding her left wrist, and she was crying hysterically.

"It's alright Jo Jo, I promise". Justin tries to calm her.

"I-it h-hurts Ju-Justie". Jordan sobbed.

He then picked her up and carried her to the car, he put her in the front seat and buckled her in. He threw the skateboard in the back then got in the driver seat. The whole time as he was driving he glanced to see his sister crying in pain.

"It's gonna be ok Jo Jo, I promise".

"I-I want da-daddy".

"I'll call dad once we get to the hospital".

They arrived to the hospital, Justin rushed around and got his sister he effortlessly picked her up and cradled her to his chest holding her protectively. Jordan stopped crying but now she whimpered and whined in pain she used her good hand to grip her brother's shirt, her face was buried into his shirt.

He rushed into to the ER of Lakeshore hospital, when a nurse had seen him.

"Sir what seems to be the problem". The lady said.

"It's my sister, she fell. She got a busted lip and it's her wrist". Justin replied shakily.

"What's her name?"

"Jordan but she'll answer to Jo".

"Jo sweetie my name's Ashley, I'm gonna take you to a doctor now".

"Can my brother stay with me?" Jordan asked.

"Of course".

They then brought Jordan to a room, Justin sat on the bed his sister still in his arms. He brushed her hair back from her forehead, he kissed her temple. The entire time guilt washed over him, in his mind it was his fault his sister was in the hospital. If he had been watching her and wasn't on the phone they wouldn't be there.

"Justie". Jordan whispered.

"What is it Jo Jo". Justin replied.

"Can we call daddy?"

"Yeah, I'll call him soon".

"Erin too?"

"Yeah, her too".

Just then a doctor had came in and sanitized his hands. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson. I'm here to see Jordan".

Carefully Justin unwrapped his sister from his hold setting her on the bed, he stood by her in a protective manner. He looked to the elder Voight then back to the eight year old.

"Jordan wanna tell me what happened today". The doctor spoke.

"I fell off my skateboard". Jordan replied.

"You're lip doesn't look too bad".

He cleaned the blood and put a small band aid on it, he then examined her wrist and when he carefully lifted she cried in pain. Justin sat next to his sister and brought her into his side.

"It's alright Jo Jo, you're gonna be ok". Justin soothed his sister.

"Were gonna send her up for an X-ray for her wrist to see if it's broken or not. You're welcome to wait in the waiting area". The doctor told Justin.

Justin looked down at his baby sister. "Think you can be brave for me?"

"Yeah". Jordan whispered.

He kissed her head and watched as she was brought out of the room going up to get an X-ray, he went to the waiting area he pulled out his phone and called his father.

Hank was at the office when his phone started buzzing, he seen it was his son calling he then answered it.

-Hey Justin, what's up. Hank answered.

-Pop, something happened. Justin replied shakily.

-Son what happened? Where's your sister?

-Jo's getting an X-ray done for her wrist. She fell off her skateboard, she got a busted lip and her wrist is messed up.

-I'm on my way, stay with her.

-Dad, I'm so so sorry.

-It's not your fault son, I'll be there soon.

-Alright.

Hank quickly hung his phone up then snatching his car key off the table and ran out of the building as fast as he could to get to his baby girl. He tried to remain calm the whole time, he wasn't mad or upset with his son he knew it was an accident he was trying to calm himself down before he lost it.

Justin remained in the waiting room of the hospital he had called Erin to inform her about Jordan and she assured him she was on her way. He was sipping on coffee when Jordan's doctor approached him with another man.

"How's Jordan?" Justin asked.

"She sprained her wrist so she's gonna wear a brace for a few weeks". The doctor explained.

"Can I see her?"

"Not quite yet".

"Why?"

"Due to Jordan's injuries I just want to rule out all possibilities of what happened".

"Are you trying to insinuate that I did it?"

"I am not, I have to look out for her best interest".

"I'm telling you right now I'd never in my life lay a finger on her. My father would have my ass if I did".

"Max Roberts, DCFS. Let's go somewhere more private to talk". The other guys said.

"Talk about what? I didn't do anything".

"Let's take this somewhere else".

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my sister".

"I can assure you that you'll see her after our conversation".

Shaking his head in disbelief he followed the social worker, they went to the lounge and sat down. Justin ran his fingers through his hair as anger surged through his body. How could they think he hurt his own sister? He'd die before he ever laid a finger on her.

"Alright let's start with what happened". Max said.

"I was watching Jordan, we were at the skate park she wanted to ride her new skateboard. I watched her as she rode it my phone rang I checked on her one last time and answered my call". Justin replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who was calling you?"

"A friend about a job. It was about a minute, next thing I know I heard my sister scream and cry. The only thing I'm guilty of is not watching her".

"What happened before she fell?"

"She was trying new tricks on her board. I'm gonna say this again, I didn't hurt my sister. If I ever laid a hand on her our father would have my ass".

"This is just me, I think you got overwhelmed with watching your sister she did something to annoy you and things got out of hand. You had to think fast on your feet so you told you're sister to say she fell".

"That's not what happened!"

"Then tell me what happened".

"She fell off her skateboard last time I check falling isn't a crime".

"If you caused it then it would be a crime".

"I'm not saying another word until my father gets here".

"Kid I'm trying to help you".

"I told you I didn't do it. I would never in my life hurt my sister. Besides if I did hurt her why would she ask for me to stay with her? I swear on my life, I didn't do this".

Jordan was in her hospital room, she was sitting on the bed as a nurse was gently applying the brace on her wrist.

"Is my brother still here?" Jordan asked the nurse.

"He is". The nurse answered.

"I wanna see him".

"I'll get someone to get him for you".

"I want my brother".

"You'll see him soon".

Hank and Erin had arrived to the hospital, the head nurse had seen the two and went to them.

"Can I help you". She said.

"Yes, my daughter Jordan Voight was brought here". Hank answered quickly.

"Give me a moment to get her doctor".

"My son was with her do you know where he is?"

"He's with a social worker from DCFS".

"What?!"

"Hank calm down". Erin advised him.

"My son wouldn't do something like that". Hank spoke.

"Look, I'll stay and wait for Jo's doctor go find Justin".

"You bet your ass I will".

Hank walked off to find his son, the head nurse escorted him to the lounge where they were. Justin hadn't said a word in a few minutes and Max kept trying to get him to talk. A moment later the head nurse and Hank arrived the older man turned to thank her then went in the room.

Max had seen Hank and knew him. "Detective this isn't you're kinda case so if you don't mind".

"That's my son you're talking to". Hank said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Dad they all think I did this to Jo, she fell off her skateboard that's what happened and nobody believes me". Justin told his father.

"Have you seen Jo yet?" Hank asked his son.

"They won't let me".

That did nothing but cause Hank's blood to boil more, he knew that his daughter would be afraid to be in a hospital room alone with no one there. He damn sure knew that his son wouldn't hurt his own sister that he knew for a fact.

"Go see your sister, I'll be there in a minute".

"Detective, I can't allow that to happen". Max told Hank.

After that Hank then walked over to the social worker, his son still sitting in his seat. Looking the man dead in the eye he glanced back to his son.

"Go see you're sister".

Justin left the room and shut the door behind him, Max was scared out of his mind. He knew Hank and knew what he was capable of.

"What gives you the right to keep my kids away from each other?" Hank spat.

"It was for Jordan's best interest, I had to make sure there was no foul play going on". Max stammered.

"Her best interest was to stay with my son until I got here".

"I was only looking out for her safety".

"You accused my son of hurting his sister".

"I wasn't aware they were you're children. I swear".

"If this ever happens again and you keep my children away from each other, you and I, were gonna have a much different conversation. You understand".

"Yes".

Hank then left the lounge. By this point Erin and Justin were with Jordan's doctor as he was updating them.

"Jordan is fine, she's stable. We put her wrist in a brace and gave her something for the pain". The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Erin asked.

"Of course".

He walked them to Jordan's room, Hank left the lounge and followed. Jordan was in a hospital room, she was a little droopy because of the medication. A moment later the doctor had returned but kept the family outside for a moment.

"Jordan you're gonna be ok, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while with your wrist". The doctor says gently.

"Ok. Is my brother still here?" Jordan replied, drowsily.

"You have some visitors if you're up for them".

Jordan nodded happily, he left the room and let the family come in. Justin was in first by his sister's side and he kissed her head.

"Justie". Jordan says happily, her voice filled with sleep.

"I'm here kiddo. Dad and Erin are right behind me". Justin replied, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jordy". Erin

"Erin". Jordan had a smile.

Hank then went to the other side of her bed and kissed her head. "Hey sweetheart".

"Daddy".

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I don't know what happened, I was doing a flip and next thing I know I fell".

"Let's get you home".

While Hank was signing the discharge papers, Jordan rested in her brother's arms as she was slowly falling asleep.

"I gotcha Jo Jo, go to sleep". Justin says gently.

"What 'bout my story?" Her voice heavy with sleep.

He chuckled then kissed her head. "I'll read to you when I get home".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

After that the eight year old fell asleep in her brother's hold, her good hand still gripping his shirt. Hank saw that his youngest was fast asleep in his son's hold and just let her sleep, the small family then headed home for the evening.

Justin till felt nothing but guilt eating at him the whole time, the only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that his sister was alright, she was safe, and right in his arms. He didn't know if his father would forgive him for this or not.

The small family arrived home and headed inside, Justin carried his sister up to her room and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". He whispered then kissed her head.

He quietly left the room and headed downstairs, he knew sooner or later he'd have to face his father he saw him and Erin in the kitchen each of them have a beer in their hands.

"I'm so so sorry Pop". Justin spoke, guilt in his voice.

"What happened son". Hank replies.

"I was watching Jo I took a call I couldn't have looked away for more than a minute, next thing I know she's screaming and crying. Her lip was bleeding like crazy and her wrist. Everyone at the hospital thought it was me who did it. I would die before I hurt Jo and I mean that".

"Justin it was an accident, we know that you would never hurt her". Erin said.

Hank went to his son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This wasn't on you at all, it was an accident. Plain and simple".

"I should have been watching her If I hadn't taken the call she wouldn't have a brace on her wrist right now. Her lip wouldn't be busted".

"Don't do this to yourself Justin, you know how many times I'd take my off you or her and one of y'all would be hurt or something happened? Son it was an accident, it wasn't your fault it wasn't her fault. I don't blame either of you".

"Thanks Pop".

He then hugged his son tightly, Justin held his father as tightly as he could.

"I love you son".

"I love you too Pop".

Justin then went to go check on his sister, he peeked into her room and saw her fast asleep. A moment later she was starting to stir and he went to her side.

"Justie?" Jordan says, her voice filled with sleep.

"I'm right here Jo Jo". Justin said softly.

"Can you read me a story now?"

"Sure".

He then picked a book off the shelf and got comfortable on the bed, the eight year old curled into her brother's side using his shoulder as a pillow. The elder Voight was reading to his sister and after a few minutes Jordan was out like a light. He put the book down and just laid there holding his baby sister protectively, Justin glanced down and put some hair behind her ear then kissed her head again.

"I love you so much Jo Jo". He whispered in her ear.

He laid his head against her for a moment then his head went back to the pillow before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Erin had left for the night going home, Hank went up to check on his children before going to bed. He looked in his son's room and found it empty, worried quickly filled his body he then checked his young daughter's room. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the sight with his children.

Justin was laid out on his sister's bed and the eight year old was curled into her brother's side gripping his shirt tightly with her good hand. Quietly going in the room he covered them up and left the room heading to his room for the night.


	74. Disney Land

*Requested by BenoightLangson*

Jordan- 6

It was the beginning of spring which meant one thing. Spring break. Hank had an idea of a small family vacation, somewhere outside of Chicago. He wanted it to be somewhere fun, exciting, rememberable he wanted them to remember this vacation forever.

He was going through different brochure and sites till he seen a commercial for Disney world in Florida. It was perfect. It was family friendly, it'd be fun, exciting, and very rememberable. He got online reserved the hotel, got tickets for the park, for the plane, everything. He wanted to spend time with his family and he was gonna do it.

He requested to have the week off, Jordan would already be out of school so that wouldn't be a problem. All he had to do was get his son and Erin out of work for the week and it would be a go, he couldn't wait to tell his children.

He called Erin over for dinner so he could have a family meeting. At the moment he was in the kitchen cooking dinner he was making grilled chicken, pasta, and vegetables. Justin was out and Jordan was watching tv. A moment later both Erin and Justin had entered the house, the six year old ran to them hugging them. Hank looked into the living room and smiled, he loved his small family. Once the food was ready he brought it all out and dished it out.

They all began eating and Hank wiped his mouth before making his announcement.

"Family meeting. Spring break is coming up and I think we should take a family vacation. I already requested off for work, Jo's gonna be out of school, took the liberty of requesting off for the two of you. Our hotel is booked, so is our airfare, everything's done". Hank tells his family.

"Hank I think that's a great idea". Erin said.

"I love it Pop". Justin says.

"It's gonna be so much fun". Jordan spoke next with a smile.

"So where are we going?"

Hank smiled, he knew that they were gonna love it. "Were going to Disney World".

The three of them broke out in smiles and began cheering.

"This is gonna be awesome". Justin spoke.

"We all deserve it". Erin commented.

"We get to see all of the disney characters". Jordan said excitedly.

Hearing all of the excitement in the room was enough to put a smile on Hank's face. He knew that he and his children deserve a vacation, he wanted to spend time with his family and he was going to do that.

The next day the family headed out to get some suitcases and other things they were gonna need. Hank and Justin picked out some simple luggage, they got plain black suitcases. Erin kept looking till she found a red and purple one she liked. Jordan had picked out a pink princess suitcase.

The family then decided to pick up some clothes that they might need. Hank wasn't one for wearing tank tops so he just got some regular short sleeve shirts, he got some jean shorts and a pair of sandals. Justin got the same as his father since they had the same style. The father and son each picked out a pair of swimming trunks and beach towels.

Erin picked out a few tank tops of different colors, she picked out a few pairs of shorts. For her swimming gear she picked out a sky blue two piece bathing suit. She picked out a pair of light blue flip flops.

Jordan picked out different tank tops, she wanted them all to be disney princesses because of their trip. She picked out some shorts that matched the tank tops. She picked out a pair of pink disney princess flip flops. When it came time to pick a bathing suit she wanted one like Erin's but Hank wasn't having it.

"Daddy I want a bathing suit like Erin's". Jordan says to her father.

"Sweetheart you're too little for that". Hank explains to her gently.

"No, I'm not".

Hank sighed, why must Jordan be so stubborn? She was practically a miniature version of him and Justin. He hated the idea of his little girl in that kinda bathing suit, he wasn't gonna expose her like that he didn't care if it was at a pool, beach, anywhere, he wasn't gonna let his baby wear something like that. He'd remove someone's eyes from their skull if they didn't take their eyes off his little girl.

"Jo you're too little for something like that".

"How come Erin gets to wear it?"

"Well she's a grown up, you're just a little girl".

"How about this one Jordy?" Erin asked.

She showed the six year old a one piece sky blue bathing suit with Cinderella on it, when the young girl seen it her eyes went wide. She loved it Erin put it in the young girl's basket. They all headed to check out and Hank paid for his, Justin's and Jordan's stuff, Erin paid for her stuff.

Once they got back home everyone began to pack, Jordan didn't know how to do it but she tried. After Hank packed he went to check on his youngest, when he got to her door he saw her put all her new clothes and bathing suit in there chuckling he entered the room.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Hank asked chuckling.

"You said we had to pack". Jordan answered.

"Let me help".

The older father then began to fold all the clothes and the bathing suit, he managed to stick in her sandals in there. She then ran and got her other stuff and put it in the smaller pouch.

"All done".

"Thank you daddy".

"You're welcome baby".

The father and daughter headed downstairs to have an early dinner since their flight was early the next morning. They all ate while Jordan was listing off stuff for them to do down in Florida. The entire time Hank had a smile planted on his face, for once it was just gonna be him and his family. No bosses, no guns, no one shooting at him, none of it.

After dinner they all headed to bed, Jordan went down without a fight. During the night the Voight house hold was dark and quiet. The time was now 4 in the morning and Hank awoke to his alarm going off he shut it off and got up. He quickly changed into a short sleeve red shirt and jeans he put on his sneakers that he bought. He then went to wake Erin and Justin, they woke up rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. The two quickly got dressed.

Now came the hard part, waking Jordan up. He knew this early in the morning his little girl would put up one hell of a fight so he just let her sleep. Erin quickly changed her while Hank and Justin carried the luggage downstairs. She managed to get her dressed in a tank top, green shorts and slipped on her sneakers, as gently as she could she put her hair in a small ponytail.

Once all the luggage was in the car, Justin strapped his sister in her booster seat and sat in the back with her. Erin was in the passenger seat and Hank drove. The entire time the six year old stayed asleep, the adults stayed awake as they drank coffee.

They finally made it to the airport, Justin and Erin grabbed the luggage while Hank carried his sleeping baby girl. They made it to their gate and since it would be a while before their flight Erin went to grab them some coffee and Jordan some juice. Jordan sat in her father's lap as she slept soundly, after a few minutes she started to stir awake.

"Daddy where are we?" Jordan asked sleepily, as she looked around.

"Were at the airport sweetheart, remember were going to Florida". Hank answers.

Normally she would be bouncing with excitement but it was too early in the morning for that the most she had was a huge smile on her face. A moment later Erin returned with a carrier tray of coffee, a brown bag, and an apple juice for Jordan. She passed out breakfast sandwiches and the coffee. The small family ate quietly. Soon enough their flight was being boarded.

Hank made sure to keep a hold of his daughter's hand as they got on the plane, he managed to get them all to sit together. He sat with his children and got Erin in front. Justin sat by the window, Jordan was in the middle and he was on the end. It was gonna be a long couple of hours on the flight but it was gonna be worth it in the end.

Not even ten minutes in the air the small family had fallen back asleep, Justin had his head against the window, Jordan got out of her seat and sat in her father's lap as her head rested against his shoulder. Hank was asleep as he held a protective arm around his little girl.

Hank was in a light sleep but he felt someone shaking him, he ignored it and slept.

"Hank. Hank wake up". Erin said.

"Pop wake up". Justin says next.

The older man jolted awake as he kept his arm around Jordan who awoken suddenly.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hank looked to his son then Erin. "What?"

"Were landing". Erin answered.

Jordan went back to her seat and Justin helped her buckle in. They finally landed and once they got their luggage the small family headed outside, all of them had their sunglasses on. One thing they knew for sure they were definitely in Florida because they felt the heat.

The six year old stayed with her brother while they walked, Hank got the rental car and before anyone could get in the backseat he quickly put in Jordan's booster seat and strapped her in. Justin got in the back with his sister while Erin got in the front and Hank drove. They drove to the hotel and the entire time the six year old kept looking out the window looking at the different landmarks, buildings, all of it. This was her first visit out of Chicago and she wanted to remember it.

After a good drive the small family arrived to the hotel, it was huge. When everyone had seen it their eyes went wide. Living in Chicago they were used to seeing huge buildings but not like this.

Going inside Hank made sure to keep his youngest beside him, he didn't like the idea of them being in a different place they weren't familiar with and to lose her in that place wasn't gonna happen. Justin and Erin had the luggage with them, they all headed to the front desk to check in. When a young man had seen them he had a smile on his face.

"Welcome". He says.

"Hi. Reservation for Voight". Hank replied.

"One second".

He checked the computer and found it. "Here it is". He then handed the room keys over to the older man. "Enjoy your stay".

"Thank you".

They walked over to the elevators and the whole time Jordan was bouncing with excitement, she was ready to have some fun but first they had to get situated with their rooms. Getting off on the sixth floor they headed down the hallway, Hank gave Erin a key card while he kept one. He opened the door to his and Justin's room.

The room was huge, it had two large king size beds in the middle of the room. There was a small den, a kitchen, a bathroom.

"This is amazing Pop". Justin tells his father.

"This is incredible". Erin comments.

Hank looked to his surrogate daughter. "Check out yours and Jo's room".

Erin put the key card in and opened the door the sight amazed her and the six year old. The room was decorated like The Little Mermaid. The walls were a ocean blue color, the mirror had fish around the outside of it. A picture of Flounder and Sebastian was on the wall. The two beds were huge, the headboard was in the shape of a clam. The bed sets were oceaned themed.

"Wow". Erin managed to get out. She was speechless at what she seen.

"This is so pretty. Thank you daddy". Jordan says, hugging her father.

"You're welcome sweetheart". Hank returned the hug.

"Can we go swimming today? Please".

"Alright but first we have to put our stuff away then get ready".

Jordan wasted no time in getting in the room, Erin helped her put her stuff away while the father and son went to their room. After their stuff was put away Jordan got her bathing suit she was in a hurry to put it on she ended up tangled in it.

"Erin can you help me please". Jordan says to her sister.

Erin looked to see her sister all tangled in the bathing suit and chuckled, after untangling her from it she helped her put it on right. Once Jordan was ready she quickly put on her two piece, after the two girls were dressed they had their towels over there arms. The six year old held onto her sister's hand as they walked out the room.

The father and son had walked out of their room, they both had on their swimming trunks. Hank decided to wear a shirt till they got there he left his towel on his shoulder, Justin let his towel hand on his bare shoulder. Jordan passed her towel off to Erin as she jumped onto her father and Hank caught her in mid air and he carried his little girl.

Once outside the family saw how big the pool was and their jaws just about dropped, the pool wasn't very busy but a few families were there. Erin found a spot near the shade and they headed over there, they quickly got there area situated and Jordan was about to bolt off for the pool till her father called her back.

"Jo you forgetting something?" Hank asked.

"I am?" Jordan replied.

"Sunblock, so you don't get sunburn".

"Oh".

The three adults laughed, Hank helped his daughter put some sunblock on. After all of them had put some on they all headed for the pool. The three adults had gotten in first but Jordan was a bit scared, she didn't know how to swim just yet her father and brother promised her that they teach her when summer came.

"Come on Jo Jo". Justin called.

"I don't know how to swim". Jordan replied.

"Sweetheart were right here, we won't let anything happen. I promise". Hank said.

"You got this Jordy". Erin says encouraging her.

The six year old looked to her father. "Will you catch me?"

"I will".

Taking a deep breath she jumped in the pool, her eyes were closed when she hit the water it was cold. As promised Hank caught her before she could go under, she opened her eyes to see that she was with her family.

"That was fun". She spoke with a smile.

The rest of the time they all had taught her how to swim, Justin sneaked up behind his sister and playfully got her. Hank got out of the pool for a quick break and Erin decided to follow him, the older man dried off as did Erin.

"This is a good idea Hank, we all needed a little rest and relaxation". Erin said to him.

"It's what we needed. We really haven't been able to spend time with each other, us working, Jo at school. We needed a break even if it is for a week". Hank replied.

"This is the happiest I seen them".

Smiling Hank looked over to see his two children swimming, laughing, and having fun, he'd do anything to make them happy.

After a while of swimming it was getting late, they all headed inside going to their rooms and quickly showered. They headed downstairs to have dinner. The small family talked, laughed and joked. Jordan was now fast asleep, her head laying in her brother's lap her legs were across her father's lap. Justin picked his sister up carefully without waking her and they walked back to the elevator going back to their rooms.

The six year old buried her face into her brother's neck as she clung to him tightly, once on their floor Hank and Justin headed to Erin and Jordan's room to tuck in the six year old for the night. As carefully and quietly as he could Justin laid his sister down on the bed, the older father then tucked the blanket around her and they all kissed her head.

The father and son headed back to their room for the night just as Erin went to sleep as well, they all knew that Jordan would be up bright and early the next morning.

Everyone had slept till about 9:30 in the morning then Jordan woke up, she looked around and remembered she was still is Florida. Excitement filled her body, she rushed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Erin awoke to hearing her young sister, she rubbed her eyes to see the six year old getting dressed. She then looked to her phone to see that it was almost 10.

"Morning Jordy". Erin said.

The six year old looked to her sister. "Good morning Erin".

"Nice outfit".

Jordan had picked out a Little Mermaid tank top that was a sky blue on the inside then on the outside of it, it was a light green color with a picture of Ariel on it and she had the matching shorts that were white and blue on the outside and green inside. She then slipped on her sneakers.

"Thank you. Could you help me with my hair please".

"Absolutely, let me get dressed then we'll check on Justin and you're dad".

"Ok".

Erin then got out of bed and quickly made them, she got a set of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. A moment later she returned dressed in a blue tank top with white shorts and her sneakers. Taking a brush she quickly threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"Alright Jo, come on".

Sitting down Jordan began to let her sister do her hair, Erin began brushing her long brown hair getting all the knots and tangles out. Jordan wanted pigtails so Erin started to part her hair evenly then brush each side into a ponytail then she braided each one.

"All done".

"Thank you".

"You're very welcome".

Erin grabbed the hotel key and her purse then they left the room, just as they left the room Hank and Justin left their room. Hank wore a plain white shirt with jean shorts and his sneakers. While Justin wore a black tank top with red shorts and his sneakers. The six year old once again jumped into her father's arms and Hank caught her mid air.

"Don't I look pretty daddy?" Jordan asked her father.

Smiling at his youngest he kissed her head. "You look very beautiful sweetheart".

She then wanted to go to her brother so Hank passed her off to his son and Jordan climbed on her brother's back as he carried her. The small family headed out to the car, Justin strapped his sister into the booster seat as they all got in and headed to the park.

It was a quick drive to the park once they got there Jordan pulled out her camera and started taking pictures, she wanted to make a photo album of their trip. Getting out of the car Jordan made sure to stay close to her brother, they entered the park was was blown away.

It was huge and filled with many people, they're were people dressed as Disney characters. The six year old was blown away with this, she wanted to go off and explore but she couldn't. Her father held onto her hand with a grip but not too tight.

They walked around the park and the whole time Jordan took pictures. The first part of the part they stopped off in was the Animal Kingdom. The six year old loved animals and as they walked through she took all sorts of pictures. They then saw the petting zoo and Jordan loved it.

She played with the animals, she fed them, all the while Hank took pictures of his little girl. Justin and Erin went over with the little girl and played with her and the other animals, after a while Hank joined his family. Erin took the camera and started taking pictures of the three. When she saw the big smile planted on her surrogate father's face, she knew that the older father was always happy with his children but to spend time with them like this. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

After the petting zoo they got on the Kilimanjaro Safaris. The excited six year old sat on her father's lap as they rode through and saw all the different animals. Jordan snapped as many pictures as she could on her camera.

Once the ride was over they left that part of the park and went to another part.

"That was so much fun". Jordan said first.

"It was a lot of fun". Justin agreed with his sister.

"Can we go to the gift shop?" The six year old looked at her father.

"Sure sweetheart". Hank answered.

Getting tired of walking Jordan wanted to be carried so Justin carefully lifted his sister on his shoulders and she was able to see more of the park.

"Got a nice view Jo Jo?" Justin asked.

"It's so big". Jordan commented.

Hearing the excitement in his baby girl's voice brought happiness to Hank, just to see his children happy that meant the world to him and he wouldn't replace it for anything.

The family found a gift shop and headed inside, their eyes went wide to see how huge it was and filled with many different things. It was filled with stuffed toys, clothes, jewelry, and more.

Jordan found a stuffed Simba and Nala from The Lion King, one of her favorite many movies. She then found a few of shirts in her size.

It was a white shirt with Minnie's ear, had her name in black writing with glitter, and on the left shoulder it had a big black bow. She even found the matching shorts.

Another shirt she found it was a dark pink color that read, Disney Princess In Training.

The third one she was was a soft gray color with sleeves it had a picture of Belle and read, Young, Pretty, and Gorgeous.

The last shirt was a pink one with white long sleeves with polka dots, it had Aurora, Belle, and Cinderella on the front with surrounded by flowers and it says Princess.

Finally she found a Minnie and a Mickey stuffed animal. Justin thought it would be fun to get them all Mickey ears to wear. Normally Hank wouldn't wear something like that but he made exceptions for his children.

Hank was looking around till he found something, he saw a Star Wars he knew his son would love it. He got that for his son. He saw a necklace for Erin, it was a Mickey head the face and ears had diamonds in them and it was held on a long silver chain. The last thing he got was a necklace for Jordan, in gold it said Princess and it was on a gold chain. He knew it would be perfect for her because she would always be his little princess.

After paying for their stuff they left the gift shop, Justin passed out the Mickey ears and they all wore them.

They walked around till they found some rides, Hank had to check the age and height requirement for Jordan. The first ride she wanted to try was the Astro Orbiter.

"Daddy can you ride it with me please". Jordan says to her father.

She then pulled the puppy dog look knowing her father won't be able to resist. Hank couldn't say no to her especially when she was using the puppy dog look. He wasn't one for rides or roller coasters but to make his daughter happy he would.

"Alright sweetheart". Hank agreed.

He passed the bags off to Erin who held them, Justin and Erin watched as the older man got on with their sister.

"Dad's going on a ride? Pinch me I gotta be dreaming". Justin said with a smile.

"He'd do anything to make us happy even if it means going on a ride". Erin replied.

Jordan was in the front of the small ride and Hank was right behind her, after they were strapped in the ride began moving. A moment later the speed had picked up, Jordan was yelling in excitement all the while Hank had a smile plastered on his face. The six year old waved to her brother and surrogate sister and they waved back.

The ride was now over, the father and daughter came down a little wobbly but managed to walk. Erin passed the bags off back to Hank, Justin picked his sister up putting her on his shoulders they began walking through the park again till she found the Dumbo Flying Elephant ride. The young girl looked down at her brother.

"Justin wanna ride Dumbo with me?" Jordan says excitedly.

Hank and Erin looked on with amused faces, Justin was wrapped around his sister's finger and knew no matter what he couldn't say no to her. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't.

"Alright". Justin answered.

Jordan was probably the only person who could get her brother to anything she wanted without fighting or debating. Justin wouldn't get on a kiddy ride a day in his life but to make his sister up he'd do it, he was whipped when it came to her. Hank and Erin chuckled, none of them wouldn't admit it but they were all wrapped around the six year old's finger.

Getting to the ride Justin took his sister off his shoulders and set her down getting in line for the ride, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about riding a kiddy ride with his sister as long as she was happy that was the only thing that mattered. He made sure to hold on to her small hand so she wouldn't run off or get lost.

Hank and Erin stood by watching as Justin and Jordan were now getting on the ride. Justin made sure his sister was strapped in then he was. After everyone was on the ride began. When the ride was moving, the siblings were yelling in excitement they were coming around and the six year old waved to her father and sister.

The two waved back both of them smiling, a couple of minutes later the ride had stopped and they got off. Walking through the park Erin found The Magic Carpets of Aladdin.

"Jordy wanna go get on the magic carpet ride?" Erin asked, her voice was full of amusement.

The six year old looked up to her father with excited eyes. "Can I daddy?"

"Stay with Erin". He told her.

Erin took a hold of Jordan's hand and walked over to the ride, she made sure to keep her sister close so she wouldn't lose her. They got on the ride and got strapped in and the ride began. Erin never had this much fun in her life and to spend quality time with her family she couldn't ask for much more than this.

As they made their way around on the ride the two girls waved to Hank and Justin. Once the ride was over they got off and Jordan ran back over to her father, Justin took the bags and Hank set his little girl on his shoulders. Erin checked the time and it was just past 2 in the afternoon.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Erin asked.

Walking around the park again they were looking for a cafe and they found the Contempo cafe. The small family headed inside and it was a big cafe. After figuring out what everyone wants Hank got in line while the others went and found a seat. Hank then rejoined his family.

"So after lunch I have a few surprises". Hank tells them.

"What is it daddy?" Jordan asked.

"Well if I told it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Can you give a hint at least?" Justin tried.

"Nope you'll have to wait and see".

They got their food and began eating, once they finished they cleaned up their trash and threw it away. Hank then took them to another part of the park, this part of the park was a sports area. They saw golf, archery, horseback riding, pony rides, and more.

"Woah this is amazing Pop". Justin commented.

"I agree". Erin says.

"Can I ride the pony daddy? Please?" Jordan looked to her father.

"Sure sweetheart". Hank answered with a smile.

They headed over to the pony ride, they greeted the person and Hank picked his little girl up setting her on the pony. Hank took a hold of the leash and started to walk the pony. Justin recorded his sister on the camera, the six year old loved it. After the ride she brushed the animal then petted it, Hank took the pictures the whole time.

After they left the pony ride they headed over to do archery. Hank felt a tad uncomfortable letting something like that go in the hands of his six year old but he knew nothing would happen. Once they got their gear they started practicing, Justin saw his sister struggle so he put his stuff down and helped her.

"Alright Jo Jo, what you wanna do is first have you're feet like this". Just says, fixing her standing position.

Once she was standing the right way Justin loaded her bow and arrow he put it in her right hand. "Now just pull back on it to you're nose, almost like you're scratching you're nose".

"Ok".

She did as she was told and had it to her nose, the young Voight was looking at the target dead on then released the arrow. Everyone watched as it flew through the air and landed on the target.

"Good job Jo Jo". Justin pulled his sister into a side huge, kissing her temple.

"I did it". She then looked to her father with a proud look. "I did it daddy".

"That's my girl". Hank praised her.

"Nice shot Jo". Erin commented.

After everyone did their shots Jordan went up for a picture with hers, she stood next to the target and pointed proudly at the arrow in the middle.

It was getting late so the small family headed back to the hotel for the night, Jordan fell asleep in the car. Back at the hotel they ordered a quick room service and the six year old woke up long enough to eat dinner and change into her blue Cinderella pajamas. Hank and Justin then tucked her in after that.

"G'night daddy...g'night Justie". Jordan says sleepily.

"Sweet dreams baby". Hank said.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". Justin spoke next.

They kissed her head and they all went to bed for the night.

The next few days flew by, they went back to the park and rode some more rides, they tried golf. They had some souvenir pictures and videos made. It was their last day in Florida they went to the beach.

Jordan buried her brother in the sand with the help of their father and Erin, they all took turns burying each other. The small family swam in the ocean. After their day at the beach they headed back to the hotel and got cleaned up, Hank had one more surprise up his sleeve. They headed back to the park, Jordan sat on her brother's shoulders as they walked.

After walking for a bit they saw Cinderella's castle, the sky was now a pitch black color it was a cloudless night. The stars twinkled in the sky, all of a sudden fireworks appeared in the sky. The sight was beautiful. Hank had recorded this moment. Many fireworks exploded in the sky. It was the perfect end to a perfect trip.

They headed back to the hotel and began packing up to go home, Hank looked in the small bag and remembered what he had gotten for his children and Erin. He took them out and looked at them, Justin looked over at his father.

"What's that Pop?" Justin asked.

"I got you guys something. To remember the trip". Hank answered.

He handed his son the Star Wars ring, Justin was a bit speechless. He loved the ring.

"Thanks Pop". He then hugged his father.

Hank then went to check on his girls, Jordan was in her purple pajamas and Erin was brushing her hair. There was a knock on the door and Erin went to see who it was she opened it to see Hank.

"Hank hey, what's up?" Erin says.

"I got something for you and Jo, to remember our trip". Hank said.

He pulled out Erin's necklace first and gave it to her, she was taken back. The necklace was beautiful, tears burned in her eyes at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful".

"I didn't know what you would like so I picked that".

"I love it. Thank you".

Erin then hugged her father figure, the older man then headed to his youngest who was sitting on the bed. He pulled her into his lap as he pulled out the last necklace. When Jordan seen it her mouth formed the shape of an "o" and her eyes went wide.

"I thought you would like this because you like princesses and that no matter what you'll be my little princess forever". Hank says.

"Thank you daddy". Jordan hugged her father.

"You're welcome baby".

He then kissed her head then went back to his and Justin's room. They woke up early the next morning got their stuff and checked out. Jordan couldn't wait to get back home and make her photo album. They got to the airport and waited on their flight.

An hour and a half later it was called and the small family was headed back to the windy city and their home of Chicago. During the flight Jordan couldn't stop talking about the trip, none of the adults could blame her because they couldn't stop talking about it either. Hank had a smile on his face, it was one of the best trips they ever had. He was able to spend time with his family. No bosses around, no one shooting at him, no nothing. Just him and his family, he wouldn't want it any other way.


	75. Denny Woods meets Jordan

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

Jordan- 8

Denny Woods was heading to Hank's office to talk and catch up, he was close by when he seen his former partner on the phone. A small smile planted on his face as he talked on the phone. Who was he talking to? He got curious and got closer and was able to hear some of the conversation.

"Jo, listen to Justin now….I'll be home later I promise….I love you too sweetheart. Be good and behave". Hank says into his phone then hangs up.

As Denny was listening he wondered who this Jo was. Did Hank have another child that he wasn't aware of? Why wouldn't Hank tell him if he had another child? He was actually curious to know.

Hank looked to see Denny by his office door, after the two stopped being partners they had a falling out and stopped talking with each other. The older man made damn sure to not slip up about his personal life, he couldn't trust Woods anymore and he wasn't gonna be his children in any kinda danger or harm's way.

"Denny". Hank greeted the man.

"Hank, how's it going". Denny replied.

"Fine".

"I couldn't help but overhear but who's Jo?"

That caused the older man to become greatly irritated and ticked, he was very private about his personal life. He flat out hated when people tried to pry into his life, if he wanted people to know about his life he would tell them.

"Nobody".

"Come on Hank, we were partners. You can trust me".

Hank was becoming more and more annoyed, what is it that Woods is suddenly interested in his life? He never has before so why now?

"What's up Denny?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You never once asked me about my life before, why now?"

"Just want to make sure you're ok. Make sure you're family's alright".

"I'm ok and so is my family".

"Hank, I'm just curious to know if they're important to you then they're important to me".

The older man knew his former partner wouldn't let up until he got an answer, he may regret doing this but he was about to come out with it.

"Jordan's my daughter, she's eight".

"I didn't know you had a daughter".

"I try to keep her and my son out of my work, the less people know about her the better. All I wanna do is keep them safe".

"Is there a chance maybe I could meet her?"

As Denny talked protectiveness swarmed inside of Hank's body, he didn't want his little girl anywhere near this man. If Woods even looked or said something the wrong way to his daughter that would be the end of him forever.

"Sure. Park tomorrow around 11".

"I'll see you there".

After Denny left the office Hank became unsure about letting his former partner meet his little girl. Would she accept him like she did with everyone else? Could this just be a ploy to get under his skin? All he knew is that if Denny did anything to harm his baby girl he would end him.

As Hank drove home his stomach was doing flip flops the entire time, he couldn't trust Denny as far as he could throw him. To have him around his little girl he was gonna make sure to keep his guard up the whole time. By the time he got home his mood had changed he didn't want his children to know something was up. He had gotten out of his car yet when the front door of his house was opened and his little girl ran down the steps running to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

Hank was now out of his car and he scooped his little girl up hugging her tightly, kissing her head the whole time a smile was planted on his face.

"How was your day baby". Hank says with a smile.

"It was good. Did you catch bad guys today?"

"I did catch bad guys they went to jail where they belong".

"Can we go to the park tomorrow daddy?"

"Of course we can sweetheart".

The small family had a nice evening they ate dinner, watched tv, the time now was after 9. Jordan ran up the stairs and got ready for bed and Hank went up to check on her. The eight year old was dressed in light green pajamas that was covered in flowers, she got under the comforter and her father tucked it around her.

"G'night daddy". Jordan says, her voice full of sleep.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Hank replied.

He kissed her head and left the room, Hank laid in bed for almost an hour. He couldn't stop thinking about his little girl meeting Woods. Would everything be alright? Would Jordan accept him or push him away? Could this be a ploy for Denny to get under his skin? Could Denny go as far as harming his baby? He didn't know what his former partner's intentions were and frankly it was better left alone because if he ever found out that Woods was planning to either harm, use, or do anything to his precious little girl, he'd take him on a ride he won't come back from.

By the next day Hank's nerves got a tad worse because he knew in just a couple of hours his little girl was gonna meet his former partner and she wouldn't have to meet him if he hadn't brought it up. He was very protective when it came to his children, he was very careful of who to bring around his children. He only trusted a few people to know his children. Most people on the street either knew his son or heard of him but not everybody knew or heard about his daughter and he'd like to keep it that way, the less people know about her the better.

Justin was spending the day with some of his friends and Hank had the day off so he was gonna spend it with his princess. He began making breakfast for her which consisted of french toast, eggs, and bacon. He had just finished when he heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the steps, Jordan had entered the kitchen and seen her father setting up her breakfast.

"Good morning daddy". Jordan chirped.

"Morning sweetie, eat up and we'll go to the park". Hank says.

The eight year old was eating her food as she drank some orange juice, while she ate Hank quickly changed into a soft gray short sleeve shirt with jeans and his boots. He debated his he should carry his gun or not, he didn't want Jordan to see it or else she'd get scared. An idea popped in his head, he couldn't carry it on his hip because she'd see it so what he did was roll his pant's leg up and he strapped it to his ankle. He'd be able to carry it without his daughter getting scared.

He knew nobody was gonna be stupid enough to mess with him or either of his children, not without having consequences. After getting his shoes on he went down to check on his princess. Jordan was finished eating, she put her dirty dishes in the sink and wiped her mouth of the crumbs and the little bit of syrup. The eight year old seen her father come back downstairs.

"All finished daddy".

"Go get dressed and we'll leave in a little bit".

Jordan went up to her room to get ready, she picked out a light green shirt it says, Little Sister with the letter "J' and under it her name is spelled out. She then pulled out some denim overalls they came right at her knees, she then slid on a pair of socks then her shoes. She attempted to do her hair, Erin showed her some basic hairstyles that she's been learning so she went with something simple. She brushed her long brown hair out and pulled it up in a ponytail then put a headband in to get the rest of her hair out of her face.

Once she was ready she left her room heading downstairs, Hank heard his daughter coming so he quickly grabbed his keys and wallet. The father and daughter then left the house walking to the park.

It was a warm spring afternoon , people were walking on the streets, kids rode their bikes. It was perfect.

After a little while the father and daughter arrived to the park, Hank had seen Denny there. He held his daughter's hand protectively, he stood in front of her in a protective manner. The one thing he knew for sure was that if Denny made the wrong move that was it. Denny seen his former partner and seen the little girl standing beside him. He then moved towards them.

Jordan seen the man coming towards her and her father, not knowing who he is she slowly hid behind her father's leg gripping his pant's leg. Hank looked down and rubbed his little girl's head affectionately, he didn't blame her for being shy or scared he'd be the same way if he was in her shoes. Denny was now with the father and daughter.

"Hank good seeing you". Denny says.

"Same here Denny". Hank replied.

He then noticed the little girl hiding behind her father, Hank had his guard up and protectiveness swarmed his body the whole time to see Woods getting closer to her he was close to snapping. Jordan remained hidden behind her father, when she looked at Denny she didn't know what it was but something about him made her stomach do flip flops. She wasn't like that when she met her father's other friends, normally she wasn't shy she was an open book but in this case she was shy.

Hank saw how uncomfortable his little girl was getting which was getting him more and more irritated, but he managed to keep his emotions under control in front of his daughter.

"Jo this is my friend Denny, wanna say hi". Hank says to her gently.

Denny got down on one of his knees to see her, Jordan peeked her head around to see him she gripped her father's pants leg tightly.

"Hi". Jordan said nervously.

"Hi sweetheart". Denny spoke with a smile.

She didn't let it show but she cringed, there was something about this man that she didn't like. The eight year old didn't know what it was but she felt something off with him. Seeing his little girl getting more uncomfortable he glanced down at her.

"Go play sweetheart, but stay where I can see you". Hank tells her.

"Ok daddy". Jordan replied.

Hank then kissed her head and watched on as she ran to the playground, he watched with a smile. Denny had never seen this side of Hank when they were partners but to see it for the first time was different.

"She's beautiful Hank". Denny tells him.

"Thank you". Hank replied.

"If you don't mind me asking where's her mother?"

That was about to be enough to set Hank off, it was bad enough that he found out about Jordan but to bring up Anna it was like Woods was rubbing salt in a bad wound. This was the exact reason he never talked about his personal life.

"Anna, she died when Jo was a baby".

"I'm so sorry to hear that".

"She did give me the best gift ever though".

"I gotta go but it was nice meeting her".

"See you Denny".

"See you later Hank".

As Denny left the park he would occasionally glance over at the eight year old as she ran around the park, he'd make sure Hank wasn't looking. Taking one last look at Jordan he finally left the park. He now knew how to get to his former partner.

Hank sat on a bench watching his little girl run around the park, a smile planted on his face. Once Denny left his mood had completely changed, his still kept his guard up the whole time. He'd glance around the park to make sure nothing would happen. The older man was broken out of his thoughts by hearing his sweet little girl's voice.

"Daddy! Come push me!" Jordan called out.

Chuckling the older father went over to his precious baby, Jordan got up on the swing and Hank stood behind her then started to slowly push her. Once she got herself at a certain pace he stopped pushing her but stayed close by.

After an hour and a half at the park the father and daughter headed home for lunch, when they got back home Justin was there.

"Hey Pop, hey Jo Jo". Justin greeted his family.

"Hey son". Hank greeted his eldest child.

"Hi Justin". Jordan greeted her brother.

Hank's phone rang and he sighed knowing what it meant. "Voight...alright I'll be there".

"You have to go?" Jordan's voice now filled with sadness.

"I'll be back later sweetheart, I promise". Hank assured her.

"Promise you'll be careful".

"I promise".

The eight year old flung herself at her father hugging him tightly, burying her face into his neck. Hank held onto his little girl as he held one hand on the back of her head he kissed her temple. He broke his daughter from the hug then patted his son on the shoulder then left.

Once her father was gone, she was still curious about her father's friend, Denny. Jordan couldn't ask her father or he'd be in a mood and possibly do something he may or may not regret. The young girl then looked up to her brother.

"Justin". She starts.

"What's up squirt". Justin replied.

"Do you know all of daddy's friends?"

"I know some of them, why?"

"I met someone today and I didn't like him".

This had caused the elder man to turn around and face his little sister. "Why don't you like him?"

"I got this feeling that something wasn't right".

"Do you remember his name?"

"Daddy called him Denny".

Justin felt his heart skip a beat and his throat had tightened, he ran into Woods only a couple of times and got the same bad vibe. He didn't know what was up with the older man but something about him was just off. Justin wasn't friendly with Denny but had respect for him only because of his father. He knew one thing if Woods did anything to his little sister he'd pound the man into the concrete then let his father handle it.

"Jo if you ever see him again, just stay away from him. He's bad news kiddo".

"Did he do something bad?"

"Just stay away, if he comes around tell either me or dad, we'll handle it".

"Ok".

Now Jordan knew to stay away from Denny, if her brother got the same bad vibe then he must really be bad. She trusted her brother's word when he said that. The eight year old let it go because she knew that she'd always be safe with her father, brother, Erin, and everyone else around.


	76. Surprise Visit

*Quick note. This chapter will be a slight AU*

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 10

It was the onset of summer in Chicago, the temperatures were getting a tad high but still bearable. One afternoon getting off a plane, Olivia Benson had just gotten off with her son Noah. After the adoption had been finalized she wanted to do something with just her and her new son, she put in for some time off and headed for Chicago.

She hadn't been in the city in years, the last time she was in Chicago was right after Hank lost his first wife Camille. She was there for a Police Conference to see new cases, cold cases, and more. She was in a bar when she first met Hank. The older man had just lost his wife to cancer and he was drowning in sorrows in liquor, she walked over to him and started a conversation. After that night they made a connection and remained great friends.

They ended up losing contact over the years. She was excited to see her friend again after all these years. She hadn't told anybody in New York about him she wasn't ashamed or anything, she just didn't wanna have to answer a million questions.

Olivia held onto her son and their luggage, she got a taxi to her hotel. Once she got checked in, she brought hers and Noah's stuff up to their room. She set up his playpen so he could nap for a little bit.

"I can't wait for you to meet someone very special Noah". She whispered to her son.

Meanwhile

Hank was at his office, he currently was in the middle of a case. He was trying to prevent a gang war from breaking out. He was tired and frustrated, at this point all he wanted to do was go home and see his children. He took the picture off his desk and stared at it, the picture was of him and his children. Jordan was being held by her brother while Justin stood next to their father.

His children meant the world to him, the older father would die for his kids and nothing would ever change that. Thankfully after a couple of hours they managed to stop the gang war before it could happen. Hank was in the middle of doing a report when there was a knock on the door he looked up to see Olivia holding Noah.

Hank's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he hadn't seen Olivia in years the last time he seen her was right after Camille died then they ended up losing touch.

"Olivia?" Hank asked in a little disbelief.

"Nice to see you too Hank, it's been a while". Olivia replied with her signature smile.

"Who's this little guy?" He looked to Noah.

"This is Noah, he's my son. I just adopted him, I thought I could take a trip with just him".

"You look amazing".

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself".

"Would you like to come over for dinner? I'd like for you to meet a couple of people".

"Of course".

"Say around 7?"

"I'll be there".

"See you then".

Olivia headed back to her and Noah ready. Hank quickly finished his work and headed home so he can tell his children. On the way he called Erin inviting her over for dinner.

Back at the Voight house, Justin was watching tv while Jordan was working on her homework. They heard the front door open and saw their father, getting confused Justin looked at the time on his watch it was only 5:15.

"Pop you're early what's up". Justin says.

"Alright so I invited someone over to dinner tonight and she's bringing her son with her". Hank tells his children.

Jordan stopped writing when she heard her father say that, who was this she? She got up from her chair going over to him.

"What's her name?" Jordan asked.

"Her name is Olivia Benson, she just adopted a baby named Noah". Hank answered.

"I haven't seen her in a while, how she doing?" Justin says.

"Pretty good, she's still a cop".

"Wait you know her too?" Jordan asked her brother.

"Yeah met her a couple of time, it was right after my mom died". Justin answered.

The ten year old looked up at her father. "Is she nice?"

"She's very nice you'll love her".

All Jordan did was nod, she wasn't sure about Olivia. Her father hasn't been with anyone since her mother had died so to see a woman coming into his life would be different. She finished up her homework while Hank started dinner. A few minutes later Erin had arrived.

"Hank!" Erin called.

"He's in the kitchen". Jordan says to her surrogate sister.

"Jo what's wrong?" Erin's voice got full of concern.

"Dad invited someone over for dinner". The ten year old's voice became bitter.

"Honey that's not a bad thing".

"Her name is Olivia and she has a son".

Erin then understood why her sister was upset. It was gonna be different to see Hank with a woman. Hank heard his daughter's tone and stepped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jordan you can lose the attitude now". Hank told her firmly.

Justin and Erin heard it in the young girl's voice, Jordan was jealous of Olivia and Noah. Turning the tv off the elder Voight went over to his younger sister and Erin, he sat down next to his surrogate sister as they both looked at her. Jordan looked to see four eyes staring at her, she hated it when people stared at her like they were doing.

"Would you two stop that? You know I hate being stared at". Jordan snapped.

"Jo Jo, are you jealous of Olivia?" Justin asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"Honey I know it's gonna be different to see him with someone who isn't your mom. Olivia she isn't gonna replace your mom at all nobody can ever replace her". Erin said.

"I don't wanna talk about it".

They then dropped it for the time being. Jordan remained at the table doing her homework but her mind started to wander. Could she actually be jealous of Olivia? Would her father start another relationship? Were they gonna get married? Was her father gonna claim Noah as his? She didn't want a new mother or a step brother, she liked her family the way it was.

The time was now 7 and right on cue there was a knock on the door, Hank just put the last part of dinner in the oven and closed it. He quickly got to the door to open it. Olivia wore a simple blue dress that went to her knees and wore flats. Her hair was in soft bouncy curls and her makeup was light. Noah was dressed in a blue shirt and khaki shorts with sneakers.

"Olivia please come in". Hank says with a smile.

"Thank you". Olivia replied with a smile of her own.

Justin stood next to Erin and Jordan stood in front of her brother, she had on a fake smile. As long as the dinner stayed friendly so would the ten year old. The two came back into view, Jordan's body was now filled with jealousy as she seen her father hold Noah.

Why was she jealous of a baby and a woman? How could she be jealous of them? Could they come in and steal her father? Was this gonna be a start of a new family? She didn't want a new family she liked hers just the way it was. Jordan was gonna put an end to it before it starts.

Justin saw the sour look on his sister's face and knew that she had a temper like himself and their father, he gently took her arm guiding her away so no one overhears.

"Jo, I know that look whatever you're planning to do. Don't do it. This is very important to dad he'll ground you if you screw this up". Justin says to his sister.

"I'm not doing anything". Jordan replied innocently.

"Jo, I'm serious. Don't screw this up". His voice was firm.

The ten year old nodded as her brother walked away she mumbled something. "We'll see".

Once dinner was ready everybody sat down and ate, Hank pulled out Jordan's old high chair for Noah. They all talked, laughed, and joked, everyone was enjoying themselves except Jordan. When Olivia wouldn't look the ten year old would glance at her trying to figure out what her motive was with her father. What was she planning? What's her play? It wasn't in Jordan's nature to give up she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"So Jordan, how old are you?" Olivia asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm ten". Jordan answered with a fake smile.

"Any ideas on what you wanna do when you're older?"

"I wanna be a Detective like my dad". Her voice filled with pride.

"I bet you'll be a great Detective like him".

"Thank you".

A couple of moments have passed, Jordan ate some of her food as she would glance at Olivia. Jealousy continued to overwhelm her, she had never felt this way before. Taking a deep breath she went on.

"Do you like my dad?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Hank sent a warning glare to his daughter.

"Jordan". Hank scolded.

"You're dad is a very nice man and we are friends". Olivia answered.

"Do you want to be more than friends?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan Lynn go to your room. Now". Hank told his daughter strictly.

The ten year old got up from her chair and went to her room closing her door. Tears started to pool in her eyes. She had a feeling on why she was acting like this. If Hank married Olivia she'd be replacing her mother and she didn't want that, she wanted her mother.

Back downstairs dinner was finished, Justin and Erin were cleaning up the table. Hank looked over to Olivia with sorta of a guilty look.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry for Jordan's behavior. I don't know what's gotten into her all of a sudden". Hank apologized.

"It's quite alright, she's looking out for you". Olivia replied.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Jordan".

"Of course".

The older father headed up to his daughter's room, Jordan was laying on her side. Silent tears were sliding down her face as she clutched a pillow close to her chest. Hank knocked on his daughter's door.

"Jo?" Hank says entering the room.

"Go away". Jordan replied, hoarsely.

"Can't do that sweetheart. Were gonna talk about what happened downstairs though".

Sitting up the ten year old looked at her father, many emotions were painted on her face.

"I don't want a new mom".

"New mom? Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"Dad, I saw the way you were looking at her it's not that hard to figure out. You like her and she likes you. I don't want a new mom or a step brother I like our family the way it is".

Hank then knew where this was headed so he sat next to his little girl pulling her close to him.

"Baby, Olivia and I aren't getting married. Were not even dating". He took a deep breath before continuing. "Before you were born and I met your mom, my first wife Camille, Justin's mom. She was sick really bad and she died, I did a lot of things I shouldn't have done. Olivia and I met at a bar when I was feeling depressed she helped me get through that so I could help Justin and Erin get through it. When she went back to New York we lost contact over the years, I'm very grateful that she helped me get through what I was going through. I only loved Justin's mom and your mom, I still love them and I love you, your brother, and Erin. Sweetheart nobody and I mean it nobody can ever replace your mother, she was very special to me".

Jordan wiped her eyes and cheek. "When I saw you with Noah and how you were holding him and the way you were looking at Olivia it wasn't hard to figure out. I thought you two were gonna get married, you'd help with Noah and you'd forget all about me and Justin".

"Sweetie, I'd never ever forget you or your brother. You two and Erin are all very important to me. Besides, I'd never get married or be with anyone if you all weren't ok with it. I asked Justin how he felt when I started dating you're mom".

"Really?"

"Yup. Jo, you three mean more to me than anybody else in the world, I put you three before anything else even a woman".

"Can you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you baby".

Jordan flung herself at her father and hugged him tightly and Hank held his baby girl tightly and protectively. He was brushing her hair back like he always did.

"I love you daddy".

Hank smiled and kissed her head, his cheek resting on her head. "I love you too sweetheart".

After the father daughter moment was over, Jordan looked back to her father.

"Is Olivia still here?"

"She's downstairs".

"Is it ok if she comes up and I talk to her?"

"Alright, I'll go get her".

Hank left his daughter's room and headed downstairs, the three adults were playing with Noah. They looked to see the older man coming down the stairs.

"Olivia you got a sec". Hank said.

"Yeah". She replied.

Justin and Erin kept the small boy occupied while Hank and Olivia talked.

"What's up". Her voice was quiet a bit.

"Jo would like to talk to you, she's up in her room".

"I'll be right back".

"It's the second door on you're right".

She nodded and went up to Jordan's room. As Jordan waited for Olivia to get there, she kept thinking about what she would say one thing sure knew for sure. When Olivia was around her father was happy and as long as he was happy she was happy. A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in". Jordan says.

Olivia entered the young girl's room and went over to sit down in the chair.

"You're dad said that you'd like to talk to me. What's going on". Olivia spoke.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted downstairs, when I saw you and my dad together. I don't know what came over me. I...I thought you were trying to replace my mom". She whispered the last part.

"Sweetie I don't think I could ever replace your mom, I may have not known her but I could tell she was really special. So are you".

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can".

"Could we be friends?"

"Absolutely". She then wrote her number down and gave it to her. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can call me anytime day or night. My phone is always on".

"Thank you Olivia".

"You're welcome Jordan".

"You can call me Jo".

"Ok Jo".

"You make my dad really happy and as long as he's happy so am I".

"You're a good daughter Jo".

"Thank you".

The two hugged then Olivia went downstairs, Hank looked to see her back downstairs.

"Hey, how was it?" Hank asked.

"It was good. You have an amazing daughter Hank and you have such a beautiful family". Olivia answered.

"Thank you, you have a good son".

"Thank you. We should do this again sometime".

"We should".

After a couple of days Olivia and Noah had to go back to New York, Jordan was glad she made a couple of new friends.

One afternoon Hank was out with his little girl and she held onto his hand as she skipped along the sidewalk. She looked up at her dad.

"I liked Olivia, dad". Jordan said.

"She's a very good friend". Hank says.

"If your happy then I'm happy and she makes you happy".

The older father looked down at his precious little girl, he bent down and hugged her. He was such a proud father at that moment, Jordan cared more about his happiness than her own.


	77. Blackmail Pt 1

Jordan- 8 and a half

Ever since meeting her father's former partner, Jordan felt very uncomfortable whenever someone mentioned his name or if he was around. She never figured out what was up with him, it was a very bad vibe.

Denny Woods had kept an eye on Jordan hoping to get information out of her about Hank and his work. He knew he couldn't be near her with him or anyone else around, he had to wait till she was out of everyone's sight to make his move. The older man didn't feel anything using a child like Jordan to get information.

One morning Justin was walking his sister to school since their father got called in early, Denny was watching the Voight siblings as they walked. He briefly met Justin a couple of times and knew straight away he was just like Hank, he had his father's temper, attitude, and stubbornness. He also was the same way when it came to protecting Jordan so he also had to make sure Justin wasn't around.

As the two siblings were walking Jordan got a gut feeling something was wrong but didn't know what, the eight and a half year old looked up at her brother.

"Justin". Jordan started.

"What's up squirt". Justin replied.

"Remember daddy's friend I told you about, Denny?"

Justin tensed up when he heard that name, he didn't like the man. He despised him with a passion.

"Yeah. What about him kiddo?"

"Do…do you think he would hurt us or me?"

That caused Justin to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes went wide. Anger quickly filled his body. Had this son of a bitch done something to his little sister? Did he hurt her? Would he go as far as doing that? The elder man got down on one knee looking at his sister with a gentle look.

"Jo Jo, did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Ever since I met him something seems off with him and I don't know what it is. I just don't want him to hurt us or me".

"Hey nobody is ever gonna hurt you not with me or dad around, I promise".

"Pinky promise". She held out her pinky finger.

Justin chuckled and wrapped his pinky finger around his sister's hooking the two fingers.

"I pinky promise".

The two continued the rest of the way till they got to the elementary school, Denny made sure to stay back so he wouldn't get noticed by either of them. Justin bent down and hugged his sister.

"Dad said he's gonna be a couple minutes later picking you up later". Justin tells his sister.

"Ok". Jordan replied.

He kissed his sister's head. "Have a good day at school, see you later".

"Bye Justin, I love you".

"Love you too kiddo".

Jordan ran off into the school while Justin watched. Denny left so he wouldn't get caught by the elder Voight. Now all he had to do was wait.

School was now out for the day, the doors of the school opened and children ran out going to their buses, to their parents or they walked. Jordan headed to the playground to keep herself busy until her father got there.

Denny had returned to the school he had to make sure Hank or Justin wasn't around once he was in the clear he made his move. He got out of the car and made his way over to the young girl. Jordan was playing on the monkey bars when she seen Denny, her stomach started turning in knots. She got the bad vibe again the same one Justin got. She hoped her father was on his way because she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Hi, it's Jordan right". Denny says with a smile.

"You're my dad's old partner". Jordan spoke.

"That's right".

"He's on his way if you were wondering".

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you".

The eight and a half year old was confused, what could he want to talk to her about?

"About what?"

"Do you know what you're dad does if he's not at home?"

"He's at work".

"Does he ever come home late or act weird or anything?"

"No. He comes home on time like he always does".

"Jo you know the difference between the truth and a lie right?"

"Yeah".

"Are you lying right now?"

"No I swear".

Denny knew he had to get out of there before Hank showed up and a huge fight broke out.

"Jordan you don't tell anyone that we talked or I came to see you because if you do, I'll have you taken from your father. Forever".

The eight and a half year old looked at the older man with a look of fear and panic. Would he have her taken from her father? Should she tell?

"I won't tell. I promise".

"I'll see you next time Jordan".

The young girl nodded and watched as the man left. Fear filled Jordan's body, she wanted to tell her father as soon as he came but she couldn't not without being taken. What was she gonna do?

A few minutes later Hank arrived, his sunglasses rested on his face covering his eyes. He scanned the area to look for his little girl and saw her playing. But knew something was wrong.

Jordan stayed on the swing her head held down, many emotions were painted on her face. Hank went over to her and gently tapped her shoulder, the young girl jumped about 10 feet in the air. The older father began to get curious.

What had his little girl so jumpy? Why was she acting like this? Had someone threatened her? Taking off his sunglasses he bent down to her level, giving her a gentle look.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Nothing. Just got scared that's all". Jordan answered.

Hank knew his daughter was lying but decided not to push it. The father and daughter left heading home. Normally Jordan would come out and tell her father what was wrong but in this case she can't not without facing Denny's consequences.

As the older father drove he kept thinking what was wrong with his baby girl. Had someone said something to her? Did someone tell her to stay quiet? Many things roamed his mind. He was now determined to find out why his little girl was the was she was.

Jordan sat in the back of the car with her head held down. Was Denny gonna start coming around? Was he gonna do it when she was alone? Why was he asking all these questions? She didn't know and quite frankly she didn't wanna know. All she knew is that if she told she'd be taken from her family. Looking out the window she wondered what was she going to do?

…..

A/N: sorry if its short this is the start of a mini series it'll be a few chapters.


	78. Blackmail Pt 2

Jordan- 9

Jordan had just turned nine. Everyday when her father or brother weren't around she'd expect a visit from Denny Woods.

For a few weeks now he'd go to the young girl hoping to get information out of her about Hank. Right before he left he'd always made sure to remind her what would happen if she told.

The nine year old wanted to desperately tell someone, anyone, but she couldn't not without dealing with Denny's consequences. After all his visits she'd be upset and scared, everyone around her began to get curious. Why was she acting like this? Was someone threatening her? Did someone say something to her?

They didn't know what was going on but they were gonna damn sure find out. When Justin seen his sister he knew something was up with her.

One afternoon Jordan was waiting to be picked up from school, as she waited she wished Denny would hurry up and show then leave. She couldn't let anybody find out especially her father because if he found out Hank would unleash hell. A moment later Denny had arrived to the school, when the nine year old had seen him she sadly sighed waiting to get it over with.

"Hello Jordan". Denny said.

"My dad doesn't do anything, he doesn't go anywhere. He doesn't act any different". Jordan spoke.

"He ever bring any money home that you haven't seen?"

"No".

"Jordan don't forget what'll happen if I find out you're lying or if you told anyone".

"I understand".

Denny then left before he could get caught. After he left a couple of tears ran down Jordan's face, what was she gonna do? She was spying on her own father for this guy and if she lied or told she'd be taken from her family for good. If she could she'd go straight to her brother or her father, the young girl was scared to say anything because she knew what would happen if she said.

Justin was on his way to pick his sister up from school, when he got close by and seen his sister upset. He was slowly starting to get annoyed with this, why was his sister always upset? Was someone bothering her? He went over to her and got down on one knee and gave her a gentle look.

"Jo Jo what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Justin asked.

"No". Jordan said.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you".

"Jo Jo, I'm your big brother you can tell me anything".

"Not this I can't".

"Is someone hurting you?"

"I promised not to tell".

"Who'd you promise?"

"Justie please don't make me say".

Jordan was never one to beg or plead so for Justin to hear it, he knew something was up and someone was doing something to his sister. The elder Voight was gonna put a stop to it and if it comes down to it he will go to their father. Nobody was gonna mess with his little sister and get away with it.

"Let's head home kiddo".

"Is dad home?"

"Yeah he is".

The two siblings began the walk home, Jordan held on tightly to her brother's hand as if he was gonna disappear. Justin glanced down at his baby sister and wondered what was going on with her. Was someone saying something to her? Were they threatening her? He didn't know and he was gonna find out one way or another.

They finally arrived home and Jordan seen her father's car in the front she quickly let go of her brother's hand and ran inside. Hank was in the kitchen preparing dinner just as the front door opened. He went to the doorway to see his children. The nine year old ran and tackled her father in a hug, she held onto him for a good few minutes before letting go.

Hank had been very confused by his daughter's actions the past few weeks. When he looked over to his son, Justin gave him the, ' _we gotta talk'_ look. He then looked down at his daughter.

"Sweetheart why don't you go start you're homework I'll call you when dinner's ready". Hank tells his daughter.

"Ok". Jordan replies.

The nine year old headed up to her room and started her school work. Justin looked at his father a tad annoyed.

"Pop you noticed that Jo's been acting different these past few weeks?" Justin asked.

"I have. She won't tell me, she say anything to you?" Hank replied.

"She said that she couldn't, apparently she made someone a promise. Pop you think someone is making her stay quiet? It makes sense".

"I was thinking about that possibility, question is who would it be?"

Justin had an idea on who it could be he looked at his father before turning to leave.

"I got a errand to run, I'll be back in a little while".

"Son where are you going?"

"Gotta take care of something".

"Should I know or be worried?"

"No I'll be back".

All Hank did was nod, after he put the meatloaf in the oven he went up to talk to his little girl.

Jordan was still working on her homework when she heard knocking on her door. "Come in".

Hank walked in and headed over to her bed, the nine year old glanced to see her father. Her heart was racing. Had he figured out what was going on? Did he know about Denny? She tried to focus on her school work but couldn't. The older father saw the look on her face and could tell something was bothering her, he closed the book and gentle took her chin so she'd look at him.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Nothing". Jordan said.

"Is someone bothering you at school?"

"What? No".

"Is someone hurting you?"

"No".

"Baby, if someone is doing something or saying something to you I need to know so I can help you".

Jordan desperately wanted to tell her father what was going on with Denny but she couldn't.

"I promised not to tell".

"Who'd you promise?"

"I'm not allowed to say".

Hank began to get furious, now he knew someone was definitely doing something to his little girl and was making sure she stayed quiet.

"Jo, who told you that you're not allowed to say?"

"I can't tell you".

"Sweetie you can tell me anything, especially if someone is doing something to you or is hurting you".

The young girl wanted to just come out with it but couldn't, she would hear Denny's voice in her head.

"Nobody's hurting me or doing anything, he made me promise not to tell".

"Who's he?"

Jordan shook her head sadly, a second later she flung her arms around her father's neck. A tear slid down her cheek going onto his shirt. If only she could say. If only.

Meanwhile

Justin had arrived to Denny's office, he stormed in the office not giving a damn. The secretary went after him, Denny was in his office going over a case file when his door got swung open by a furious Justin.

"Charlie it's alright". Denny said to the secretary.

She had left closing the door, Justin was viciously glaring at his father's former partner. His fist clenching by his side. Denny closed the folder and leaned back in the chair.

"Justin Voight, what can I do for you?" Denny asked.

"Did you say or do anything to my little sister?" Justin asked dangerously.

"What would give you an idea like that?"

"Its weird right after she met you, she started acting different. Jordan is not afraid of anything but after she met you she became scared. Afraid. You're gonna tell me what the hell you did or said to her or so help me I will end you".

"Just like your father. The only thing I ever said to your sister was hi that's it. I stayed away after that. I would never be that cruel or cold hearted to mess with a child".

"I ever find out you did or said anything to her, I will find you and end you're ass".

"If you say so".

Before he ended up hitting him Justin left the office. Denny was furious. Had Jordan said something? Did anyone else know? He knew that he had to talk with the nine year old once again and remind her what was fully at stake.

Justin headed back home, he didn't believe Denny at all. He had a feeling he had either said or did something to his sister and whatever it was, it was serious enough to scare Jordan into not talking at all. He was gonna find out what happened with his sister. One way or another.

He finally arrived back home, he saw that his father and sister were eating. The elder man wasn't gonna say anything about where he's been because he wasn't gonna tell his father just get. He wanted to be absolutely sure before telling him anything.

The small family ate dinner together and made small conversation. Jordan glanced at her father and brother hoping they wouldn't bring up the issue at hand. She really hoped Denny would just leave her alone.

After dinner Jordan went to get ready for bed while Justin and Hank cleaned up. Hank was curious to know where his son went.

"So where'd you run off to earlier?" Hank asked.

"Just to see one if the guys, they needed my help with something". Justin lied.

"You didn't happen to go anywhere else would you have?"

"No of course not".

Hank believed his son, once the kitchen was cleaned they went to check on Jordan. The nine year old was ready for bed as she waited for her father and brother. A second later the two entered the room, Hank tucked the blanket around his little girl's small frame.

"Sweet dream baby girl". Hank said.

"G'night daddy". Jordan says sleepily.

He kissed her head and left the room, Justin glanced down at his sister as she was close to sleep but was still awake.

"Jo Jo, I want you to know I won't let anybody hurt you. Not as long as I'm around". Justin spoke.

Giving a small smile she jumped up and hugged her older brother. "I love you Justie".

Justin kissed his sister's head and smiled. "I love you to Jo Jo".

He then refixed the blanket around his sister, he brushed her hair back some then kissed her forehead.

'G'night Justin".

"Sleep tight kiddo".

Justin left his sister's room, he stood outside her door watching as she slowly fell asleep for the night. He then went to his room for the night.

By the next day Jordan hoped that Denny would just stay away because she didn't know how much longer she could keep lying.

Justin had taken her to school that day and Hank was gonna pick her up. The nine year old really hoped that Denny wouldn't show up that day and he could just skip a day.

School was out for the day and just as Jordan left the school there was no sign of Woods. Yet. While she waited for her father she went to the playground to keep busy, a couple minutes later a furious Denny had shown up. The young girl and seen him ready to get it over with.

"I told you my dad doesn't do anything-" She was cut off by him.

"Did you tell you're brother or anyone else about our talks?" Denny asked angrily.

"What? No way. Why would I?"

"Then why did you're brother come to my office last night asking questions? Did you tell him?"

"You said not to tell anybody so why would I? Why would I risk being taken from my family like that? Nobody knows. They're getting suspicious because of how I been acting".

"Well maybe you should act normal like a kid".

"I'd be fine if you stop showing up and threatening me".

"Oh honey it's not a threat, it's a promise. And I promise if you're lying or if you told anyone I'll make sure you're taken away quicker than you can blink".

"I understand".

"Good. Till next time".

"I don't wanna do this. I'm not spying on my dad for you. He doesn't do anything, he doesn't act any different, he doesn't come home with anything. I swear".

"You're done when I say you're done".

"Maybe I should tell". She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"My dad's on his way you should go before he gets here, I really don't wanna see anything I shouldn't".

He walked away while Jordan tried to control her emotions. Had her brother figured out what was going on? She wasn't mad at her brother at all, all she hoped was he didn't know because if he did then their father would know and if he found out. That would be one thing she wouldn't wanna see.

Hank had finally arrived and noticed his daughter's mood was the same. He decided not to push it for now. He tried to figured out who could be messing with his little girl. For the time being he let it go over his head, Jordan ran to her father tackling him in a hug. She held onto him as if it was gonna be the last time, Hank was still curious to know what was going on with his little girl.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"It was good". Jordan answered.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope".

He got down on one knee giving her a gentle look, he saw the fear and worry in her brown eyes.

"Baby, whatever is bothering you I want you to know you can always come to me, your brother, Erin, any of us, you don't have to be afraid or scared anymore. We're here to help you. So whatever you're hiding you don't have to anymore you can tell me".

"I don't wanna get in trouble".

"Sweetheart why would you get in trouble?"

"He said if I lied or told I'd be in trouble".

"Who's he?"

"I can't tell you".

"Jo is this person hurting you?"

"No, he just told me I'm not allowed to tell and if I do I'd get in trouble". She paused for a moment as she began to get real emotional. "Daddy, I'm scared".

"Come here sweetie".

Jordan flung her arms around her father as she buried her face into his neck, Hank held onto his little girl as she cried. He stroked her hair back to calm her, he was now out for somebody and their blood. Someone was definitely blackmailing his daughter into staying quiet. Who is it though?

After the hug the father and daughter headed home for the day. When they arrived home Justin was in the kitchen cooking. He stepped into the doorway to see his father and sister returning, Jordan had went straight to her room and shut the door. Hank headed to the kitchen and Justin saw the look on his face.

"Jo say anything?" Justin asked.

"She said that if she lied or told she'd get in trouble, still won't give up a name. Someone is making sure she stays quiet". Hank replied.

"Who would do something like that? To a kid?"

"I don't know but when I find out, they will have hell to pay".

Justin was hesitant on telling him that he thought of Denny as a suspect, if Hank found that out Denny would really have hell to pay. He then decided to go check on his little sister.

Jordan was laying on her bed, her homework was finished and put away. She couldn't stop thinking about what Denny had told her. If she was lying or told she'd be taken quicker than she could blink. Why was this happening? What did Denny really want from her? She didn't know she just wanted it to be over already. A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in". Jordan says.

Justin entered his sister's room and went to sit beside her, the nine year old was still on her side but glanced to see her older brother.

"Jo Jo, I want you to listen to me. I know you're scared right now you have every right to be, you don't have to be scared or afraid anymore alright. Dad and I were here for you, whenever you're ready to open up and talk about what's going on. We won't let anything bad happen to you and we won't ever let anybody hurt you". Justin tells his sister.

Jordan sat up and hugged her brother around his midsection, she buried her face into his shirt. The elder Voight held his little sister in a tight and protective hold, he kissed her head.

"I love you Justin".

"I love you too kiddo".

The two siblings went downstairs and had dinner with their father. Jordan didn't bring up anything about Woods or his secret visits she didn't wanna start anything but most of all she didn't wanna be taken away. After dinner she went and got ready for bed, the father and son cleaned the kitchen then went to check on the young girl.

Jordan was in her bed waiting on her father and brother, soon they entered her room and tucked her in for the night.

"G'night daddy...g'night Justie". Jordan says sleepily.

"Sweet dream sweetheart". Hank said.

"Sleep tight kiddo". Justin spoke.

They kissed her head and left her room. The nine year old stayed awake for a while before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The time was now 2:30 in the morning, the Voight household was quiet and dark a moment later Jordan shot up out of her sleep. Her face was drenched in cold sweat, her brown hair had stuck to her forehead. She had a nightmare that she was actually taken from her family by Denny, hoping out of bed she quietly left her room and checked her brother's room to see him fast asleep on his side. She then ran from his door to her father's door to see him fast asleep.

Jordan's heart had stopped racing and she began to calm down, she was still here with her family and it was nothing more than a dream. It wasn't real. Still feeling scared the young girl tiptoed in her father's room, she gently shook his arm.

"Dad wake up...wake up daddy". Jordan whispered.

Hank woke up with a start and saw his little girl standing by his bed, a frightened expression on her face. He looked back at the alarm clock on his night stand and saw 2:40 am in red bold numbers, then he turned his attention back to his little girl.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?"

"Come here honey".

Jordan immediately got next to her father and curled up into his side gripping his shirt tightly in her fist. She was deeply afraid she'd be taken from her family.

"Wanna talk about it sweetheart?"

"Not really".

The young girl was fighting going to sleep, she didn't wanna go to sleep and have anymore nightmares and Hank seen it on her face.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, I'm right here".

He stroked her hair back hopefully to get her to sleep, it was something he'd done when she was a baby and fought going to sleep. Jordan was still drowsy and after a few minutes she fell asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. Hank glanced down at his sleeping angel he was going to find out what she was keeping from him and when he finds out who was blackmailing her they were gonna have hell to pay. Hell hath no fury than a scorned Hank.


	79. Blackmail Pt 3

Jordan- 9

Denny has visited Jordan everyday trying to get information. The nine year old kept saying the same thing, Woods didn't believe her he thought she was lying to protect her father.

Jordan couldn't keep lying but she knew that everyone was getting suspicious. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She needed to tell someone but who? If she told the wrong person it'll get back to Hank and it won't end well.

Hank got called in one day so he dropped her off with Alvin and his family. Jordan thought if she asked him she would know what to do. The father and daughter arrived to Alvin's house. The young girl loved her surrogate uncle and his family.

The older father chuckled when his daughter ran to the door excitedly, he was right behind her the whole time. The nine year old rang the doorbell and a moment later it was opened by Alvin and Meredith.

"Uncle Alvin! Aunt Meredith!" Jordan says excitedly.

The adults chuckled, Hank looked to his friends. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her".

"Anytime Hank". Meredith says.

"No problem man". Alvin said.

Hank bent down to his little girl's level giving her a gentle look. "Alright sweetheart I want you to be good and behave alright".

"Ok daddy". Jordan replied.

"That's my girl".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, the older father then left his little princess with his friends. Once her father had left she knew this could be her chance.

Meredith headed inside to start lunch, Alvin headed out to the garage. Hank had told him that someone was doing something to Jordan and made sure she stayed quiet. He hoped Alvin could get more out of her. Jordan headed out there she kept looking around thinking Denny would pop out going to the door she knocked on it.

Alvin opened it to see his young goddaughter. "Hey sweetie what's up".

"I had a question and was hoping you could help me".

"Sure honey".

"I have...this friend and she has to do something that she doesn't want to and if she tells she'll get in trouble. What can she do?"

The older man knew that his goddaughter was talking about herself, she was still scared to say what it was.

"What does you're friend have to do?"

"She has to spy on somebody for a friend but she doesn't want to and if she says something she'll get in a lot of trouble".

"What you're friend can do is go to an adult that she trust and tell them. She can go to her parents, another friend, anyone she can trust".

The nine year old let what her uncle had told her to sink in. "Thank Uncle Alvin".

"No problem honey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Why didn't you're friend go to her parents about this?"

"She didn't know what would have happened if she told, she still doesn't know".

Alvin was starting to fume, who was blackmailing his goddaughter? Who'd they want her to spy on? Why did they specifically want her to do it? He knew when Hank would come to get her there wasn't much to tell him.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Alvin would glance at his goddaughter every now and then to see if she had changed. Jordan was calm and cool, she knew she'd be safe with two of her godparents, they'd never let anything happen to her. Denny would never come around when she was with other people especially if it was someone Hank knew or if it was with Hank in general.

It was getting later in the day and Hank hadn't came to get Jordan yet, the older man had called ahead saying Justin was on his way to get her. A few minutes later the elder Voight had arrived to the Olinsky household he knocked on the door and it was opened by Meredith.

"Hey Justin". Meredith says with a smile

"How's it going". Justin replied.

"Come in".

Justin entered the house and saw his little sister watching tv, when the nine year old seen her brother she smiled and ran to him tackling him in a hug. The elder Voight smiled as he held his little sister, thanking the couple the siblings left.

As they walked home the young girl wanted to look around for Denny but she couldn't not without her brother finding out, while they walked Denny watched them and a scowl was planted on his face. He knew he couldn't get to the nine year old with people around so he followed them home.

Jordan didn't know why but she got a gut feeling something wasn't right, she didn't wanna say anything with her brother around. They got closer to their house when Denny made his appearance, the young girl froze in her place. She felt her stomach drop to her gut, her eyes were wide but the whole time she remained calm and cool. When Justin had seen him he held his sister's hand in a protectively and stood in front of her in a protective manner as he glared at the man.

"Something I can help you with". Justin says harshly.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by to see you two again". Denny replied.

The young girl wasn't as scared at the moment because she was with her brother but she was still scared of Denny. The older man looked at her and it caused her to shrink further back behind her brother she gripped her brother's pants leg and buried her face into the back of his jacket.

"Hi Jordan".

The nine year old never said a word to him and the whole time he never took his eyes off her which pissed Justin off.

"You got an eye problem man?" Justin snapped.

"What?"

"Keep staring at my sister and I'll remove your eyes".

"Just like your father".

Justin looked back at his young sister, since they were close by their house he gave her the key. He wanted his sister far away from this piece of shit as possible.

"Jo Jo, I want you to go home keep the door locked till I get there alright". Justin says to his sister gently.

"Ok". Jordan spoke softly.

She took the key from her brother and practically ran down the rest of the way home, she quickly opened the door and rushed inside. Luckily her father wasn't home so she didn't need to worry, she ran up to her room and slammed her door then jumped on her bed burying her face in the pillow. Should she tell about her meetings with Denny? Who should she tell? All she knew is that she had to say something.

Justin was still with Denny, his fist balled up tightly by his side ready to take a swing if Woods had said or did the wrong thing.

"What do you want Woods?" Justin asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Justin". Denny answered.

"This is your first and only warning, stay away from me and stay away from my sister".

"I'm not doing anything, what I can't check in on you or you're sister?"

"No you can't because everytime Jordan either sees you or hears your name, she gets scared. Afraid. And I'm gonna tell you this I find out that you're the one who's doing something to my sister and making her keep quiet about I promise you that I'll kick your ass all the way back to wherever the hell you came from".

Denny nodded and walked away, Justin headed to his house to check on his sister. When he got in the house and didn't see her he checked her room and saw that she was laying on her bed.

"You alright kiddo?" Justin asked from the doorway.

Jordan looked back to see her brother. "I'm ok".

"I know Woods can be a real piece of work but he's not gonna hurt you, not with dad and I around".

She then sat straight up and kept her head down. "I just get this feeling that something's off with him but I don't know what".

"Don't let him get to you. Guys like that only come around when they want something he won't bother you".

She froze for a second but let it pass, the young girl didn't wanna give off anymore hints it was bad enough that everyone suspected something was going on. Justin pulled his sister into a side hug.

"I'll always protect you. No matter what".

"I love you Justin".

"Love you too squirt".

Meanwhile

Hank knew his daughter had already been picked up but he wanted to know if she said anything to Alvin about it so the two friend quickly met up.

"Hey man". Alvin spoke.

"Hey. Did Jo say anything?" Hank replies.

"She said that she has a friend who has to do something that she doesn't wanna do and if she tells she'll get in trouble".

"I don't understand. Who's doing this?"

"I don't know man".

"When I find out who's doing it they're dead".

"She must really be scared".

"Jo's terrified, she woke up last night with a nightmare".

"We'll find out who's doing this".

"I know we will".

Hank then headed home to check on his kids. He arrived back to his house to see his children eating dinner, when the siblings looked to see their father there they continued eating. Once Jordan was finished she ran to her father and he scooped her up.

"Hi daddy". Jordan says happily.

"Hey sweetheart, how was you're day". Hank replied with a smile.

"It was good".

"I'm glad, go get ready for bed I'll be up in a minute".

"Ok".

He set her down and she ran up the stairs to get ready for bed, Hank headed to the kitchen where his son now was.

"She say anything?" Hank asked.

"Nope. She still scared to say anything". Justin answered.

"Who could be doing this?"

"I don't know but when I find out they'll wish they never did it".

"Son let me handle this, I'll find out who's doing this to your sister you just keep an eye on her".

"Pop we can't watch her every second of the day she has to go to school, we can't really watch her there. What do we do then?"

"I'll think of something".

"Who'd do something like this? To a kid?"

"I don't know but when I find out they'll have a lot of hell to pay".

Once the kitchen was clean the father and son went to check on Jordan, the nine year old was ready for bed waiting on her father and brother. A moment later they entered her room and tucked the blanket around her.

"G'night dad...g'night Justin". Jordan says tiredly.

"Sweet dreams baby". Hank spoke.

"Sleep tight kiddo". Justin said.

They kissed her head Justin left the room so he could get ready for bed, Hank was just about to leave the room when he felt a hand tug on his. Jordan had shot her hand out and grabbed a hold of her father. The older father looked at his little girl, he saw fear and worry in her eye.

"Sweetheart what's wrong". Hank's voice got concerned.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please".

Hearing the fear in her voice got Hank even more pissed about the situation but he let that anger melt away for the time being.

"Sure sweetie".

He then laid next to her and Jordan curled into her father, she gripped his shirt tightly in her fist as if it was gonna be the last time she was going to see him. Hank looked down to see her still awake fighting her sleep.

"Jo, you don't have to be scared or afraid anymore sweetheart. I'm gonna protect you always. Whatever it is that you're scared of you can tell me baby, that's why I'm here to help you. So whenever you're ready I'll be here".

Jordan nodded against his side just as a tear came down, if only she could say it. If only. After and hour and a half the young girl fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Hank looked down to see his angel fast asleep he kissed her head then left her room going to his for the night.

By the next day Jordan hoped things would have simmered down, she hoped Denny would stop his visits before he got caught or worse it got back to Hank. Justin had dropped her off at school and the whole day she had kept her guard up, when she was outside for recess she scanned the area and didn't see Woods. Yet. But little did she know he was watching her from afar with a smirk on his face.

He knew that Jordan couldn't be under Hank's surveillance or protection forever, all he had to do was wait and make his move.

The school day was over and Jordan went outside, her brother or father wasn't there yet. Her stomach dropped if they weren't there then Denny would show up and nobody would be there to protect her. She was about to head back inside when she heard her name being called.

"Jordan". Denny spoke.

Chills had ran down her back, a sheer look of fear was now painted on her face. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? She didn't know anything. She turned to face him as he had a smirk on his face.

"I'll give it to you, it was hard to come around when you were with someone. You knew as long as anyone was around you'd be safe. Protected. Well guess what sweetheart nobody can protect you forever".

"My dad will so will my brother and everyone else". Jordan snapped.

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yes. Look I told you the truth why won't you believe me?"

"I think you're lying to protect your father".

"I'm not lying, I have no reason to. I'm telling you the truth. My dad doesn't act any different, he comes home on time, he doesn't go anywhere, he doesn't bring any money home. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"There are many ways to get to someone, you're father thought that by keeping you a secret you'd be safe forever he was dead wrong. You're father he's tough, bold, ruthless, he thinks he can't be broken well he can you just gotta know his strengths and weaknesses. His first two weaknesses are you and you're brother. You're brother I knew I couldn't get to him because he wouldn't have fallen for any of it whereas you will".

"Wait till my dad finds out then you're done for".

"And how will he find out? Remember you lie to me or if you told, I'll have you taken out of that house quicker than you can blink and I'll personally make it to where he can't find you".

Anger and fear were painted on her face by this point, Denny then left before he could get caught. Jordan furiously wiped her eyes from the burning tears. What was she gonna do? She couldn't tell without facing Denny's consequences but she also didn't know how much longer she could keep lying. Woods had her trapped with no way out, the young girl didn't know what to do.

Justin was on his way to pick up his sister and when he seen her upset again, he started to really get pissed about this. When he finds the person who's been doing whatever to his sister they'll wish they never stepped foot near her. Jordan saw her brother and ran to him crashed into him holding onto him for dear life.

"Hey it's alright Jo Jo". Justin comforted her.

"I wanna go home". Jordan whimpered.

"Let's go".

The siblings walked home and Justin kept his guard up looking for any threats, he kept his sister by his side the entire time. Nobody was gonna mess with his sister with him around. Jordan held her brother's hand tightly she was afraid if she let go he'd disappear.

They finally arrived home and Jordan started her homework while Justin started dinner. Hank called his son saying he'd be late coming home that night. As he cooked the elder man would glance to see his sister, he was determined to find out what was going on.

After dinner he quickly loaded the dishwasher and locked up the house, he went to check on his sister. Jordan was laying on her side facing the wall, she couldn't stop thinking about what Denny told her, ' _I'll have you taken out of that house quicker than you can blink and I'll personally make it to where he can't find you'._

Would he actually go through with it? Why was he doing this? There had to have been a real reason that he wanted her to spy on her father but he'd never told her the reason. She was broken from her thoughts by Justin entering the room.

"Ready for bed kiddo?" Justin asked.

"Yeah". Jordan whispered. She then looked at her brother. "Is dad home yet?"

"Not yet he said he was gonna be late".

She nodded as he tucked her in then kissed her head. "Sweet dream Jo Jo".

"Night Justie".

The time was now 2 am and the Voight household was quiet, Hank wasn't home yet, the siblings were asleep in their rooms. All of a sudden Jordan woke with a start out of her sleep, her face covered in cold sweat, a look of fear on her face. Quickly she ran out of her room and checked her father's room to see it empty she then moved to her brother's room to see him sprawled out on the bed.

Quietly making her way in the room she made her way to his side and began shaking his arm. "Justin wake up...wake up Justin".

"Mhmm". Justin moaned.

"Justin wake up".

Justin awoke with a start as he looked around, his eyes landed on the alarm clock that read 2:10 am in red bold numbers. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked to his sister.

"What's wrong Jo Jo?" Justin's voice filled with sleep.

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure".

Jordan got next to her brother and curled in his side, Justin held his little sister protectively he brushed some hair back from her forehead and kissed her head.

"You're alright Jo Jo, go to sleep. I'm right here".

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise".

"I love you Justie".

He pressed another kiss to her head. "I love you too kiddo".

Jordan slowly fell asleep as she held onto her brother's arm. Justin looked down at his sister and watched as she slept peacefully, he was gonna make whoever pay for doing something to his little sister. They'll regret the day they crossed a Voight.


	80. Blackmail Pt 4

*This is the last chapter for the Blackmail series*

Jordan- 10

Everyday for almost a year Denny had seen Jordan trying to get information about Hank but he kept getting the same response. It was also getting harder to get around her because Hank was making sure his daughter was never by herself in public or at home. The only time Denny could ever get to the now ten year old was when she was at school.

He also knew it was becoming more dangerous for him to be seen with Jordan in public, if the wrong person had seen him around the young girl and word got back to Hank it wouldn't end well for Denny at all.

One afternoon Denny was at Jordan's school again, he knew that Hank would be picking her up so he only had a few minutes to say what needs to be said then leave before he gets caught. School had let out for the day, kids were running to their bus, their parents or walked home. When Jordan came out she knew her father was picking her up and if he was late then that meant a visit from Denny, she hated this and wished it would stop already. As soon as the ten year old had seen him she sighed ready to get this over with.

"Look I told you everything I know and I know, if I lied or told you'll have me taken. I haven't lied or said anything". Jordan spoke.

"Calm down kid, it looks like you're gonna get your wish after all". Denny replied.

"You're gonna stop coming around?" Her voice filled with hope.

"Yes, it's getting to be too dangerous for me to be around you. I can't have it getting back to your father".

"My dad doesn't do anything so why do you care?"

"Just curious that's all".

"Again why do you care about what my dad does?"

"Just make sure you don't tell anybody about this visits, I may not be coming around anymore but that doesn't mean I won't have you taken".

"My lips are sealed. Being I had to do this for you, let me ask you this. What did my dad do that was so important you wanted information on him?"

Denny chuckled dryly. "Oh Jordan, little naive Jordan. If only you knew the truth about you're dear old father".

"What does that mean?"

"Sweetheart there are so many things I could tell you about him but I'm not going to".

That had confused Jordan, was Denny hiding something from her about her father? Why was Denny so interested? Before the ten year old could speak Denny went on.

"Just because I'm not coming around anymore, doesn't mean I'm not watching you. So if you get an idea of telling just know I'm watching".

"I understand".

The older man left before he could get caught, for the first time in almost a year Jordan was actually happy. Relieved. She no longer had to deal with Denny. When Hank arrived he seen his little girl in a much better mood, the ten year old had seen her father and ran to him.

"There's my girl". Hank said, hugging his daughter.

"Hi dad". Jordan replied.

"How was school?"

"It was good".

"Are you alright?"

"I am". Then she mumbled under her breath. "Now".

"Let's head home".

The father and daughter headed home for the day, as Hank drove home he'd glance at his daughter. Whatever was bothering her must have stopped but what was it? Who was blackmailing her? He didn't know but and if the situation stopped he could try and let it go he was still determined to find out who it was.

Jordan looked out the window as the scenery passed by her quickly, a smile was on her face. Denny was gonna stop coming around once and for all. No more visits. No secrets. No more lying. She could finally go back to being a normal kid. But one thing was on her mind, was this gonna be the last time she was gonna see or hear from Denny Woods again? She didn't know but only time would tell.


	81. Help

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 11

One day Jordan was at school, she had went to her first class for the day and a moment later her friend Makayla had came in the class. The young girl was limping and she was very depressed, when Jordan had seen her she got concerned. What happened with her friend? She was just fine a day ago and now this. What was going on?

Makayla had sat next to her friend it hurt when she took her backpack off her shoulder, she hissed in pain and the whole time Jordan looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok Makayla?" Jordan asked her friend.

"I'm fine, just fell down the stairs last night". Makayla replied, pain filled her voice.

The eleven year old didn't believe that, she knew that her friend was lying but decided to not chase it. After their class all the kids headed to lunch and then recess. It wasn't cold anymore it was a nice spring day.

When Jordan seen her friend sitting by herself wearing a sweater she got more concerned she headed over to her friend and sat down.

"Hi Jo". Makayla spoke softly.

"Hi. What's wrong?" Jordan replies.

"I'm not allowed to say".

"If you tell me I can help you".

"If I do, you can't and repeat can't tell anyone".

Jordan swallowed hard, she couldn't break a promise to her friend but if she was in trouble she had to tell someone.

"I won't".

Makayla took her sweater off, and Jordan gasped, she saw bruises littering her arms, she saw bruises on parts of her legs. The young girl's stomach twisted in knots the whole time, is this what her father had to do at work? It was no wonder why he acted the way he acted after a case involving children.

"What happened?"

"My dad, ever since my mom died he hits me and does all this. I don't know what to do Jo, if I say what's going on they're gonna take me and I don't have no other family".

"Being taken away is a lot better than being hit, I know people who could help".

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad's a cop, so are two of my godparents. I can talk to one of them".

"I don't know Jo".

"I'm going to the District after school, I can talk to one of them".

"I don't want my dad to find out, he has a nasty temper".

"So does my dad. I'm going to talk to one of them as soon as I get there".

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"Act as if you never told me, if you feel like you're in trouble or you are in trouble call me".

"Thanks Jo".

"Anytime".

The school day was over and Jordan headed to the District, her mind kept going back to her friend. How can someone do that to a kid? How was her father and the others able to stomach that? She now knew why he was the way he was after cases that involved children.

After a ten minute walk to the District the young girl headed inside, she waved to a few of the patrolman. Trudy was at her desk finishing giving out orders to her officers, she looked to see her goddaughter.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Trudy says.

"It was ok. Is my dad or any of the others here?" Jordan replied.

"No, they're on a case. Why what's wrong?"

"It's about my friend Makayla, her dad he…he hurts her a lot. She said it started right after her mom died. Aunt Trudy its real bad".

"When'd she tell you this?"

"Today at recess. She doesn't know what to do, she's scared, I told her to call me if she gets in trouble".

Before Trudy could say anything Jordan's phone rang and she answered it.

-Hello. Jordan answered.

-Jo….its me…I need help. Makayla replied sobbing.

-Makayla what's wrong?

-My dad….he's home from work early and he lost it.

-Listen to me. Calm down and hide somewhere until my aunt can send someone.

-Are you sure that'll work?

-Do you trust me?

-Yes.

-Hide until help comes.

Trudy was already on her radio getting officers out there, when the phone when out Jordan looked to her godmother.

"Aunt Trudy". Jordan's voice became worried.

"I already sent a unit out there".

"How can someone do that?"

"I don't know honey".

"She's just a kid. Why do people do stuff like that?"

"I couldn't tell you".

The eleven year old rounded the desk and started her homework, about ten minutes later they brought in a frantic man. He was fighting to get away from the patrol officers but couldn't, Jordan looked to see Makayla's father she shrank down so he wouldn't see her. Trudy looked down to see her goddaughter looking upset she put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You did a good thing sweetheart now he'll never hurt her or anyone else again".

"She made me promise not to tell but I talked her into getting help".

"And now she won't get hurt anymore. Hey I got a friend who works for children services, I'll make sure Makayla goes to a loving home".

"Thanks Aunt Trudy".

"Anytime sweetheart".

Jordan went about finishing her homework while Trudy made a few calls. A couple of hours had went by and the Intelligence team had returned after finishing their case, Hank saw his little girl laying across two chairs fast asleep and headed over to Trudy's desk.

"Hey". Trudy greeted him.

"Hey. How long has Jo been asleep?" Hank replied.

"Not that long. You have an amazing daughter Hank, she did an amazing thing today".

Looking at his daughter curiously. "What she do?"

"Her friend was being abused and she talked her friend into getting help, Jo told me. I had the father arrested and I made some calls to a few people over at DCFS".

Hank had a proud smile on his face, his little girl had put others before herself just like he did. He knew that he was raising her right. He headed over and gently shook her shoulder. The eleven year old felt someone shaking her blindly she opened her eyes to see her father.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jordan asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Time to go home baby". Hank replied with a smile.

Getting up from the chairs, the eleven year old gathered her stuff and hugged her godmother then left with her father. As Hank drove he stayed quiet the whole ride, he wanted to talk to his daughter but not in the car.

The father and daughter finally arrived home for the night, once they got inside and got settled. Hank decided to order in for dinner so he ordered pizza, while they waited for it the older father spoke.

"So Trudy told me what you did for your friend, I'm very proud of you for doing that sweetheart".

"Makayla, she wanted me to keep it a secret but I talked to her into letting me tell someone and I was gonna tell you or one of the others but I told Aunt Trudy".

"And now her father will never be able to hurt her ever again".

"Is that what you do? Put people like that in jail?"

"Yeah".

"Why do people do that though? Hurt kids?"

"I don't know honey".

"Makayla said that her dad started doing it after her mom died". Jordan paused for a moment before continuing. "Would you ever do that to me or Justin?".

That had stabbed Hank in the heart, where would she get an idea like that? Taking a deep breath he looked at his little girl.

"Come here baby".

Jordan sat next to her father and he pulled her close, she snuggled into his side he kissed her head and held onto her.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen and listen to me carefully. I'd never ever do anything to hurt you or you're brother, you two mean more to me than anything".

"It's just he did after her mom died".

"When I lost my first wife, Justin's mom, I admit I done a lot of things I shouldn't have. One thing I never did, I never took it out on Justin. Then I met your mom and we had you, when you were a baby you're mom died and from that point on I had to do whatever it took to keep you and you're brother safe. No matter what I had to do to keep the two of you safe I did it. Sweetie, no matter how angry or upset I get, I'd never hurt you or Justin. You two are everything to me".

Jordan then hugged her father tightly around his midsection. "I love you daddy".

Hank held onto his baby girl. "I love you too baby".

A couple of days had passed and when Jordan went to school she was eager to see if Makayla was there but she wasn't. She knew her friend must have been moved to her new foster home and been adjusting to everything.

One afternoon Jordan was out of school and she headed to the District as usual, when she got inside she seen two adults at the front desk talking with her godmother and there was a young girl. Trudy looked back and seen her goddaughter.

"There she is now". Trudy says with a smile.

Jordan was a bit confused but when the three people turned around, she broke into a smile as Makayla ran and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Jordan". Makayla said.

"You're welcome. Who's this?" Jordan replies.

"These are my foster parents, Mark and Rose Howard".

"It's nice to meet you Jordan". Mark said.

"It's great to meet you". Rose spoke next.

"It's nice to meet you too".

"Maybe Jo could come over sometime and hang out". Makayla suggested.

"I think we can arrange that". Rose says.

The three left while Jordan went over to her godmother and sat in her usual spot, the eleven year old looked up at Trudy.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Jordan asked concerned.

"She'll be just fine. I ran their backgrounds myself there's nothing I don't know about them". Trudy answered her goddaughter.

"Thanks for helping Aunt Trudy".

"You're welcome honey".

The young girl started her homework as a smile was planted on her face, she was glad that she was able to help her friend get out of that kind of situation. She felt like her father for a moment and knew that's what she wanted to do when she got older help people just like he did. Jordan was gonna follow in her father's footsteps and become the best cop there ever was, after all she had the best teachers in her life helping her.


	82. Mourning

*Requested by NewYorkChicago22061940*

Jordan- 9

It was that time of the year again for Hank and Justin, it was the anniversary of Camille's death. The two men tried to hide their emotions from Jordan because when they were upset, she was upset. It was always like that since she was a baby.

It was the morning of the anniversary, thankfully Hank didn't have to work he wouldn't have been focused at all. Justin called out of work for the day like he always did, he still remembered the day his mother died he was 16 going on 17 when it happened. Since then he acted out all the time, got in trouble with the law, Hank had to bail his son out of jail multiple times.

Hank was cooking breakfast, he was depressed and tried not to have it show it was already gonna be a hard day he didn't wanna show it around his little girl. Justin then came down the stairs feeling the exact same way, when the older father looked to his son he saw that Justin was fighting back his tears.

"After we drop Jo off at school, I was gonna go to cemetary if you wanted to go". Hank tells his son.

"It seems like it was only yesterday when mom died, it gets harder and harder each year". Justin replied, his voice cracking.

Camille's death had hit them all hard, she had died of cancer. They were all with her in the hospital when she passed, Hank held her hand the whole time. Erin had kept Justin out of the room and when the monitors were going crazy and she died, the elder man hugged and cried into his surrogate sister's shoulder.

Every year on the anniversary of her death they both took the day off of work and went to see her grave then stayed at home the rest of the day. When Jordan came they always made sure that she was with someone during that time or she was at school. It was bad enough that Jordan had to go through life without her mother, they didn't wanna drop or dump their pain onto her.

The two heard footsteps coming and quickly changed their moods, when Jordan seen her father and brother she had a gut feeling something was wrong. By the look on their faces she could tell they were upset and she noticed, every year on this exact date they were always upset. But why? What happened that they were always upset?

"Are you guys alright?" Jordan asked highly concerned.

"Were fine Jo Jo". Justin told his sister.

"After you eat finish getting ready for school". Hank said.

The nine year old started eating her pancakes, Justin went to his room to get dressed. Hank started cleaning the dishes while Jordan finished eating. She gave her father the dirty plate and went to get her backpack, right as she was going up the stairs Justin was coming down and if she heard right, he was sniffing? Was her brother crying? The young girl had never seen or heard her brother cry. Something was definitely going on with them.

Once she had gotten her backpack from her room the small family headed out, the drive was dead quiet. Jordan wanted to find out why her father and brother were so upset, she wanted to help them but she knew they wouldn't tell her so she decided not to pursue it. Hank had arrived to his daughter's school, she leaned forward in her seat kissing her father and brother's cheeks and they kissed her head.

"Have a good day at school baby, I'll pick you up after school". Hank says to her.

"Ok. I love you guys". Jordan said.

"Love you too sweetheart".

"Love you too kiddo". Justin tells her with a fake smile.

The nine year old hopped out of the car and headed inside the school, the two men made sure Jordan was inside safely they pulled off. Justin was slumped in the passenger seat, he had a look of anger and sadness on his face. He had to hide all of his emotions till he was by himself, he was just like his father. He was never one to show his true emotions in front of people, not even his sister.

Hank drove to a flower shop and got some red roses, they were Camille's favorite. After getting the flowers, the father and son headed to the cemetery. The two finally arrived and found the headstone.

 _Camille Voight_

 _Loving wife, mother, and friend to all._

Bending down the older man set the flowers down, he brought two fingers to his lips and put them on the headstone. Justin was having a hard time controlling his emotions, his bottom lip keeps quivering and soon enough tears started pouring out of his eyes. Hank heard his son crying and went over and hugged him as tears of his own came out.

After spending some time at the cemetery the father and son headed home, they were still both very upset and they stayed like that for a couple of days then went back to normal as if nothing happened.

They arrived home and Justin stormed off to his room slamming his door, Hank didn't blame his son at all because he was feeling the same way if not worse. Usually he would drink on this day but he couldn't he had his baby girl to worry about and the last thing she needed to see was him drinking or him drunk.

The time now was 2 in the afternoon, Justin hadn't left his room since they returned. Hank went to go check on his son before going to pick up Jordan from school. Justin was laying on his bed looking at pictures of him and his parents. He missed his mother so much, tears continued to stream down from his eyes.

Hank knocked on his son's door when he didn't hear anything, he opened the door to see his son going through old pictures. He then head over to his eldest child and sat down on his bed.

"I miss her so much Pop". Justin sobbed.

"I miss her to son". Hank said, his voice cracking and filled with pain.

"Why'd she have to die?"

One thing Hank has always hated was to see one of his children upset and crying, that was enough to upset him and break him. Justin sat up and was pulled into a hug by his father, he was crying into his father's shoulder for a couple of minutes. Hank pressed his cheek against his son's head, he didn't care how old his children were if they needed him he was there.

"I have to go get your sister from school".

"Alright".

Hank kissed his son's head and left to get his daughter from school, Justin never left his room. As the older father drove to get his little girl, he was trying hard to control his emotions. Once at the school, kids were running to their parents, to their buses, or walked home. When Jordan had seen her father she ran straight to him, Hank saw his little girl running towards him and he bent down and let her crash into him.

"There's my girl". He whispered into her hair.

"Are you and Justin ok now? You guys looked pretty upset". Jordan responded.

"Were fine sweetheart, let's head home".

The father and daughter headed home for the day, when they arrived home they headed inside. Hank went to the kitchen to start on dinner, Jordan headed up to her room to start on her homework. She was walking to her room she heard sniffing and crying? Her father was downstairs so the only other person who it could have been was Justin.

She had never heard or seen her brother cry, in her nine years that was one thing she never seen or heard. Ever since she was a baby when either her father or brother were upset she was upset, she put her stuff down in her room and headed to her brother's room. When Justin kept his door shut she knew to stay out and leave him alone but she wasn't gonna do that today she opened the door to see her older brother laying on his bed with tears coming down his face.

"Justin? Are you ok?" Jordan asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jo Jo". Justin hiccuped.

"No you're not".

"I would say you wouldn't understand but in this case you would".

"I don't like seeing you or dad upset and you two get like this every year on this day. Why. What happened that made you two so upset?"

"Come here Jo Jo".

The nine year old went over and sat on her brother's bed, Justin sat up so he could talk to his sister.

"The reason dad and I are upset today and like this every year is because, it's the anniversary of my mom's death. It hit us pretty hard".

"I'm sorry Justin".

"It's ok Jo Jo".

What the siblings didn't know is that their father was at the door watching when he spoke up. "Come downstairs and we can talk about it".

They all headed downstairs, Jordan sat next to her brother and Hank came over with a box of pictures and dumped them out and went through them. He handed some to his little girl. The nine year old looked at the pictures, she noticed her father and brother but not the woman.

"Is this her?" Jordan asked.

"Yup that's her. She was my wife before I met your mom". Hank answered.

"What was she like?"

"She was amazing. She was kind, caring, sweet, always looked out for others and her family". Justin answered with a smile.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Camille". Hank answered.

"She was pretty".

"She was very pretty". Justin said.

"I always figured Justin took after his mom with the looks and took after me with everything else. Just like you". Hank put some hair behind Jordan's ear.

"Would she have liked me? Even though I'm not hers".

"She would have loved you if you were hers or not".

As she looked through the pictures, it started to make Jordan upset about her mother. Justin was older when his mother died whereas she was a baby when her mother died. She never got the chance to know Anna and she never will.

"It's alright that you both miss them, I miss them both to and whenever either of you want to talk I'm here". Hank told his children.

"Thanks Pop". Justin said.

"Thank daddy". Jordan says.

Hank pulled both his children into a hug and held them tightly, he may not have Camille or Anna but at least he had his children. The siblings may not have their mothers but at least they had their father. The small family was complete.


	83. Crib to Bed

Jordan- 2

Early one morning Jordan had woken up, the toddler had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed the house was still quiet which meant her father and brother were still asleep, as carefully as she could she climbed out of her crib holding her beloved stuffed bunny and walked to her father's room. For the past couple of weeks Jordan has been climbing out of her crib without the help of her father and brother.

Jordan was in her father's room and toddled over to him, she climbed up onto his bed and started shaking him.

"Daddy wake up. Wake up daddy". Jordan says shaking her father.

The older man heard his sweet little girl's voice, he then looked over at her. He smiled as her brown hair was all frazzled and she smiled innocently. Then it hit him.

"Jo did Justin get you out of you're crib?" Hank asked his daughter.

"No". Jordan answered.

"So who got you out?"

"Me".

"You climbed out by yourself?"

"Yup".

He looked her over for any injuries and she was fine, he picked her up and carried her down the stairs setting her in her highchair. The older father began cooking breakfast while Jordan was coloring, a few moments later Justin came down scratching his head.

"Morning Pop, morning Jo Jo". Justin greeted his family.

"Morning son". Hank spoke, flipping a pancake.

"Morning Justie". Jordan says.

Hank then looked to his son with a proud smile. "So Justin, looks like Jo needs a big girl bed. She's out growing her crib".

The elder man looked at his little sister with a proud smile. "You're growing up Jo Jo".

"I'm a big girl". Jordan stated proudly.

"Yes you are". Hank tells her.

The small family ate breakfast, once the dishes were put in the dishwasher they all headed upstairs to get dressed. Hank decided to get his little girl a toddler bed that day, he couldn't believe that she had already outgrown her crib it seemed only yesterday that she was first put in it.

He quickly got his little girl dressed in a light green princess tank top with a pair of white shorts then put on her white sneakers, he managed to put her hair up in a small ponytail some of her hair came out but it managed to stay up.

Once she was dressed he then got dressed, he wore a simple red shirt with jeans and his boots, the older man decided not to carry his gun this time around. Hank carried Jordan down the stairs and saw that his son was dressed, he grabbed his keys and the family headed out.

Justin strapped his baby sister in her car seat and sat in the back with her, Hank drove and they headed to the nearest Walmart. As the older man drove he looked in the rear view mirror to see his children laughing and joking, the entire time he had a smile on his face.

They arrived to the local Walmart, Justin had held onto his sister's hand the whole time. Hank had gotten a cart and wanted to put Jordan in it but she refused.

"I wanna walk, I'm a big girl". Jordan spoke.

"Alright, stay with Justin now". Hank tells her.

"Ok".

The toddler held onto her brother's hand as they walked into the store. The family walked through the store until they found where the beds are. Jordan let go of her brother's hand and started to explore around but made sure to stay in sight of her father and brother.

Hank made sure to stay close by his youngest so she wouldn't wander off and get lost. The whole time the toddler was looking through all the beds, some were pink, some were purple, others had different designs on them. They're were so many to choose from till she found one.

It was bright pink with the Disney Princesses on them, it had pink rails at the head of the bed. On the ends of it are long poles and over top of it is a canopy tent that was also bright pink. Jordan loved it.

"Daddy, could I get this one?" Jordan asked her father.

"You like it?" Hank asked a bit amused.

"Yes".

"Alright then we'll get it".

The two year old bounced with excitement as her father and brother got the box putting it in the cart, Hank found the right size mattress for it and put it in the cart. While the older father pushed the cart Jordan held onto her brother's hand.

They made it to the aisle with the bedsheets and Hank had let his little girl pick out whatever she wanted. Jordan had picked out a Minnie Mouse bed set, Hello Kitty, hearts and other shapes, flowers, owls with different colors, and a few princess ones. She even picked out a few pillows, one was in the shape of a star, another was a heart shaped pillow and she got a couple regular pillows.

After getting everything they need, the small family headed to check out and paid for the stuff. They headed home and Jordan was practically bouncing in her car seat the whole time Hank and Justin had smiles on their faces.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived home, Jordan was passed out in her car seat so Justin carried his sister in the house. He brought her to his room so he and his father could put the bed together for her.

Once Jordan was settled in her brother's room, the father and son went back to her room and began taking apart the crib and put it away. Then they started on the bed together. As they were putting it together the father and son struggled a lot.

"You got the right piece?" Hank asked, looking at the instructions.

"Yeah it's right here". Justin answered, grabbing a pole.

After another hour and a half the bed was finally put together, Hank put the mattress on the bed and put the princess sheets on it. Justin looked at himself when he seen glitter on his clothes.

"Great".

"It's not that bad son".

"It's worth it though".

"Yes it was".

They went downstairs and Hank had started lunch, about a half hour later Jordan woke up in her brother's room confused wiping the sleep out of her eyes and grabbing her rabbit the toddler headed downstairs. Justin was flipping through the tv channels when he heard pitter patter of footsteps he looked over to see his baby sister.

"Hey Jo Jo". Justin says, picking her up.

"Hi Justie". Jordan's voice still filled with sleep. The toddler looked around and didn't see their father. "Where's daddy?"

"In the kitchen".

She hopped down off the couch and headed to the kitchen, Hank was just finishing lunch. Jordan was in the doorway of the kitchen as she looked at her father as he was making lunch.

"Daddy". The toddler said.

The older father turned and saw his baby girl, he set the table and went over picking her up.

"Hey baby". Hank greeted his youngest.

"I hungry".

"Go get your brother and we'll eat".

He set her back on her feet and the young toddler went to get her older brother, Justin had finally settled on a movie he looked back and saw his sister coming and quickly cut it off.

"Hey Jo Jo". Justin spoke with a smile.

"Daddy say come eat". Jordan tells her brother.

"Let's go".

The elder man scooped her up and brought her to the kitchen, he placed his sister in the booster seat while Hank put the plates out. A moment later the small family began eating.

The rest of the day had went by pretty quick, Hank had quickly bathed his little girl and dressed her in pink heart shaped pajamas and brushed her hair leaving it out. He then brought her to her room with Justin following, the elder man cut the light on in his sister's room and she saw her bed put together the toddler hugged her father and brother.

"You ready to sleep in your big girl bed?" Hank asked.

"Yeah". Jordan answered.

She ran over and got in her bed then Hank went over and tucked the blanket around her then kissed her head. Justin also kissed her head.

"N'night daddy...n'night Justie". Jordan says sleepily.

"Sweet dreams baby". Hank whispered.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". Justin whispered.

They kissed her head one last time before leaving, Hank made sure to turn on her night light for the night. Jordan laid awake in her bed for a good hour, she was fighting her sleep the whole time. The toddler looked around her room and saw the pink light on, she cuddled her stuffed rabbit closely she was scared. Jordan got out of her bed and went to her father's room.

Hank was fast asleep laying on his back, his arm dangled on the side of his bed. The two year old saw her father fast asleep she tiptoed in the room quietly and went over to shake his arm.

"Daddy wake up...wake up daddy". Jordan says shaking his arm.

The older man awoke with a start his eyes landed on his precious baby girl.

"Jo, what's wrong baby?" Hank asked.

"I scared".

He picked his baby up from her spot and set her next to him. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't like my bed, the monsters might get me".

Hank chuckled he knew that her young imagination was running wild, he held her close by him.

"Sweetheart no monsters will ever get you or hurt you wanna know why".

"Why".

"Because no monster will ever get you or you're brother, all the monsters run when they hear me coming".

"Really?"

"Yup. Come on back to bed".

"I wanna stay wif you".

The older man had an idea, he grabbed a pillow and his blanket in one arm and carried his little girl in the other arm. They went to her room, Jordan buried her face into her father's neck the whole time Hank went over and set her in the bed. He dropped his stuff on the floor and sat on the floor next to his little girl's bed.

"I'm gonna stay right here alright sweetheart".

"You won't leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere princess".

He tucked her back into bed, Jordan finally fell asleep with her stuffed rabbit in her arm. Hank kissed his baby's head then got comfortable on the floor, if any 'monster' or person tried to get to his little girl they'd have to go through him first.


	84. Potty Training

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 2

Ever since Jordan had turned two a lot has happened, she got her first toddler bed, she was now walking, she was still learning to talk, she was always eager to learn. Now came another lesson, potty training.

Hank had kept Jordan in pull ups but he figured now would be the perfect time to potty train her. Camille had been the one to potty train Justin when he was a toddler because he was always working, now it was his turn with Jordan.

He'd always figured that Anna would be there to help out with stuff like this or just see the milestones of their little girl but sadly no. It was all up to him with his son's help.

One day Hank had a rare day off so he decided to spend it at home with Jordan. While the toddler was playing she started shaking her legs rapidly and the older father knew what was wrong.

"Jo do you have to use the potty?" Hank asked.

"Yes". Jordan answered.

Sweeping her up he took her upstairs to the bathroom he set her down in front of the toilet and before she could move she wet herself. Sighing, Hank went and got her a clean pair of shorts and a new pull up. After quickly cleaning her and changing her the older father brought her downstairs and sat down on the couch and looked at his little girl.

"Alright Jo, you're a big girl now right". Hank started.

"Right, I'm a big girl". Jordan agreed.

"Well not that you're a big girl and no longer a baby you have to start using the potty like me and Justin".

"No".

"Why not?"

"It's scary, it could eat me".

Hank couldn't help but chuckle. "Sweetheart it's not gonna eat you there's nothing to be afraid of".

"I don't wanna".

"Jo, you don't wanna be in a diaper forever those are for babies and you aren't a baby anymore. You're a big girl now and you use the potty like me and Justin".

"I no baby, I'm a big girl".

"That's right and big girls like you start to use the potty".

"It won't eat me?"

The older father chuckled. "No sweetie it won't eat you".

The father and daughter headed out to the store, Hank had gotten a toddler seat for Jordan. She had picked out a purple Minnie Mouse one, after getting that they headed to the clothes area for toddlers and the two year old had picked out some underwear.

She picked out some with heart shapes, some with solid colors, others with cartoon characters. After getting the stuff the father and daughter headed home, Jordan was changed into a pair of underwear.

As the day progressed she was fine, the toddler had no accidents so far. The time was now reaching 6 in the evening Hank had checked on his baby girl. He headed to the kitchen to start dinner, Jordan started holding her legs together she started to move frantically.

"Daddy!" Jordan called out.

Hank ran out of the kitchen and seen her moving quickly and he knew what was going on. He swept her up and ran her up the steps going to the bathroom he put her toilet seat cover on the toilet. The toddler was still unsure about it but before she could be sat down she ended up wetting herself and Hank's shirt.

"I sorry daddy, I didn't mean it".

"It's alright sweetheart, it was an accident". Hank tells her gently.

He quickly cleaned her and changed her, Hank headed to his room and changed out of the soiled shirt and put a fresh one on. The whole time he had to think of a way to get his little girl to use the bathroom but how? He then had an idea, the two head down stairs and he got a piece of paper making a chart.

The chart was separated into the days of the week and separate times of the days, once it was finished he put it on the fridge. He then picked up his little girl showing it to her.

"What's that daddy?" Jordan asked.

"That's you're potty chart, whenever you use the potty you get a sticker and at the end of the week if you got all the stickers you get a reward". Hank explained.

"Really?"

"Yup, each time the rewards will be different. We can go to the park, to the zoo, anything you want but you gotta use the bathroom".

"Ok daddy".

"That's my girl".

Before he started dinner he brought her backup to the bathroom, the toddler was next to her father. Hank went over to the toilet.

"This is the toilet where we use the potty and when were finished, we flush it pushing the handle down".

He pushed it causing the toilet to flush, the loud noise had scared Jordan as she ran and gripped her father's leg tightly.

"What was that?"

"Sweetheart it's not gonna hurt you, it just went away".

"It went bye bye?"

Hank chuckled and smiled. "Yeah it went bye bye".

Jordan was still unsure about it but trusted her father. During the evening Hank had put the two year old in a pull up so she wouldn't have any accidents during the night.

By the next morning, Jordan woke up with her pull up dry. Hank woke up and went to check on his little girl, the two year old was wide awake sitting in her bed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank greeted his baby.

"Morning daddy". Jordan replies.

"Do you have to use the potty?"

"No".

"Are you sure?"

"I sure".

Hank picked her up and carried her to the bathroom she pulled the pull up down thinking she was going to be changed but instead the older father put her toilet seat on the toilet then set her on it.

"Can you sit here and try to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute to check on you".

"Ok".

The older father left the two year old on the toilet while he went downstairs and started a pot of coffee, he pulled some stuff out for breakfast. Before he started cooking he went to check on his little girl. After sitting on the toilet for a couple of minutes Jordan used it when Hank got back up their he ran to Jordan's room to grab her a pair of underwear and went back.

"Did you use the potty Jo?"

"I did it daddy!"

"Good job baby".

After making sure she's clean Jordan flushed the toilet, the noise still scared her as she hid behind her father.

"It's not gonna hurt you sweetheart".

"It's loud".

"It's suppose to be".

Jordan changed into a pair of underwear, the father and daughter headed downstairs Hank had set Jordan in her booster seat then gave her a coloring book and crayons.

The rest of the day when Jordan was shaking her legs rapidly Hank brought her up to the bathroom and sat her there until she used it.

By the end of the first week Jordan had used the bathroom and as a reward he took her to the zoo.

It took the toddler a couple of months for her to use the bathroom by herself, when she felt that she had to go she ran up the steps by herself she put her toilet seat cover on and climbed up there by herself. Jordan would fight every now and then about using the bathroom but in the end she did it.

Hank was such a proud father, his little girl was already 2 years old and accomplished a lot for her age. He missed some of Justin's milestones when he was growing up so to see his little girl and to see her milestones it meant a lot to him.


	85. Hospital Trip Pt 2

*Picks up from Sick Pt 2*

Jordan- 12

During the night Jordan had tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but couldn't, she remained in her father's side through the night. Hank was on and off sleeping through the night when his little girl was up so he was.

Around 3 in the morning Jordan finally settled into an uneasy but deep sleep. Hank looked down and saw her fast asleep, her head rested in his lap as her fingers loosely held some of his clothes. Smiling he kissed her head and propped his feet up on the table and went to sleep the whole time he held a protective hand on his baby girl.

By the time morning came, Hank was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He saw the time and it was just past 9 in the morning, the older man thought it was his team calling him to see where he was. The phone wouldn't stop ringing, Jordan began to toss and turn again Hank picked his phone up so it wouldn't wake her.

-Voight. Hank answered tiredly.

-Sarge, we got a case. Jay informed him.

-I can't come in today Halstead, Jo's sick.

-Commander Perry wants you here.

-So what am I supposed to do with Jo?

-You could drop her off at the District, I'm sure one of us won't mind watching her.

Hank didn't like leaving his sick little girl anywhere let anyone with just anyone. He trusted a few people to care for her, but he had noticed that Jordan has warmed up to his team and he did feel comfortable leaving her with them.

-Get Antonio to meet me there, he can watch her. I'm sure we'll be alright one man down.

-You got it.

Hank hung his phone up just as the twelve-year-old was waking up, he then went beside her.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" Hank asked, feeling her forehead.

"I still feel bad dad". Jordan whimpers.

He brought her close by him for a hug, the older father wishes he could take away her pain so she doesn't have to suffer through it.

"You'll feel better soon baby, I promise".

"Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Jay, I have a case. Commander Perry wants me there".

"Where am I gonna go?"

"You're gonna stay at the District with Antonio, I'll give him what he needs for you. Trudy will be there too. If you need anything tell them".

"Do I have to change?"

Jordan was dressed in a red shirt with heart designs and black plaid pajama pants.

"You can stay in your pajamas if you want, go get your shoes and we'll go".

The young girl went to get her shoes while Hank packed up some stuff for Jordan. In a small bag, he packed up medicine, juice, soup, and a few other things. Jordan had her shoes on as she came down the steps, Hank then quickly grabbed his gun and badge from his safe.

The father and daughter left the house, Jordan got in the passenger seat and buckled up while Hank drove. As the older man drove he heard his little girl whimper and whine in pain, one thing Hank has and always will hate is to either see or hear either of his children in pain. That alone was enough to break him.

"You'll be ok in a couple of days baby I promise". Hank tells his daughter.

"Make it stop daddy". Jordan whined.

"I would if I could sweetie".

They finally arrived at the District, Antonio was waiting outside for his boss. Jay had told him that he was gonna watch Jordan while Hank was in the field, he didn't have a problem with it. While Hank was in jail, he formed a bond with the young girl, she was like a second daughter to him but more like a niece.

Hank got out but left his door open, Jordan opened her door and got out but took her time. The two helped her get steady on her feet before she fell. Hank then handed over the bag to his detective.

"This is everything Jo's gonna need, her medicine, juice, soup, a thermometer just in case-" He was cut off by Antonio chuckling.

"I think I got it from here Sarge". Antonio replies.

He then quickly got a blanket from the truck and gave it to him. "Just in case she gets cold".

"Got it".

Hank then looked to his little girl with a gentle look. "Alright baby, I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone so Antonio and Trudy are in charge. If you need anything tell them".

"Ok, dad. Be careful please".

"Aren't I always?"

"You know what I mean"

They chuckled as Hank pulled his precious little girl into a hug, his hand rested on the back of her head. Jordan held on tightly to her father he kissed her head and she kissed his cheek.

Hank then left the District as Antonio guided the young girl inside. Trudy saw the detective with her goddaughter and she saw how sick the young girl was, she then rushed out from behind the desk.

"Jo, are you ok honey? I heard you were sick". Trudy says, feeling her forehead.

"I'll be ok Aunt Trudy". Jordan said.

Jordan then lets out a harsh cough and sneezed a couple times. The two adults looked at each other then back to the twelve-year-old.

"Let's get you upstairs and get some medicine in you". Antonio spoke.

"Ok". Jordan says quietly.

As they went upstairs Jordan was coughing a bit harshly, Antonio tried not to get worried about it. Once they were up in the squad Jordan went to her father's office to get comfortable, while she set up there Antonio was getting her medicine set up to take.

Jordan had sat down on the couch when something in her stomach lurched and she ran out the room as fast as she could, Antonio saw her running but ended up puking on the floor he then got by her side. He rubbed a gentle hand across her back as she heaved on the floor. A moment later she stopped, her throat was sore and raw, her stomach ached as she whined in pain.

"It's alright Jo, you'll feel better soon". Antonio soothed her.

"I hate being sick". Jordan spoke, her voice raspy. "Sorry about the floor".

"Its ok kiddo, I'll clean it up you go rest".

"When do you think we could call my dad?"

"I don't know yet sweetheart, it probably won't be for a while".

"He always told me never call him when he's out unless its an emergency".

"That's what I tell my kids".

"I'm gonna go rest now".

Antonio nodded just as she went to her father's office, she left the door cracked. A very unpleasant smell was in the air and the detective looked and remembered the puddle of vomit.

After cleaning the puke off the floor and spraying the office to rid the smell he began to get to work on the case.

Meanwhile

The other members of Intelligence were at a known raid with Perry, they couldn't start without Hank. Everyone knew why he was late and they didn't question it either and neither did Perry. A few moments later Hank had arrived, he got out and quickly put his vest on joining the other members of his team.

"Commander". Hank greeted his superior.

"Hank. There were a lot of reasons I didn't want you running this unit but this is one of the many reasons I did want you to run it. A guy who lives here he's been known to a lot of things, deal, use, now he's into more apparently word got back he's looking into selling weapons, powerful guns at that. This is one of his many known locations, last we heard he's here. I want you to bring him in and give up his suppliers and dealers". Perry said.

"You got it".

Perry left so the team could prepare, Hank wanted to do this bust quickly and get back to his little girl.

"Hank, you good?" Erin asked.

"I wanna do this quick so I can get back to Jo'. Hank answered.

"Is she ok?" Alvin asked highly concerned.

"She's sick so Antonio is watching her. Look let's focus on the case at hand".

As they all prepared Hank couldn't focus, his mind was somewhere else but he tried to block it out. They all gathered around the front of the house, Jay had the battering ram he looked back to his boss for the signal and Hank gave it. The young detective bashed the door in and everyone swarmed in.

"Chicago PD!" Jay yelled.

Hank was inside as he went for the guy they were going for, the guy looked at the older Sergeant then tackled him. The two fought, during the fight, Hank ended up dislocating his right shoulder and the guy hit him with the but of the gun. Jay and Alvin ended up pulling him off their boss.

Everyone gathered up outside, Jay's phone rang and he went to answer it.

-Halstead.

-Jay, it's me get everyone down to Med now. Antonio's voice came on urgently.

-Why? What happened?

-Jordan collapsed.

District 21

Antonio was trying to gather more information for the case but couldn't. He'd pop in on Jordan every now and then to make sure she's alright. Jordan woke up in her father's office extremely dizzy, her vision blurry she tried to get up but not too fast, the twelve-year-old made her way out of the office and to the squad.

Her vision kept getting worse, she was by the door as the blindly looked at the detective.

"Antonio...I don't...feel so good". Jordan says weakly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Antonio asked.

Before she could answer she passed out, he ran over and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Jordan! Jo, I need you to wake up sweetie come on".

He felt for a pulse and it was steady, he then pulled his phone out calling an ambulance.

-911 what's your emergency.

-I need an ambulance at the 21st District, I have a young girl who passed out. Put a rush on that bus now. Antonio replies urgently

After that he hung up and picked her up off the floor, he felt the body heat coming off her small frame. Carrying her bridal style he rushed out of the squad going down the steps. Trudy saw the detective rushing as he carried her unconscious goddaughter down the stairs.

"Jo!" Trudy called.

"She passed out, I don't know what happened". Antonio replied quickly.

The Desk Sergeant looked back at the other officers. "Watch the desk".

"Sarge-" One of them was cut off by her outburst.

"Watch the damn desk!"

A moment later an ambulance rolled up, Gabby and Shay arrived as they got their stuff out. Antonio and Trudy rushed out with an unconscious Jordan.

"Antonio what happened". Gabby asks her brother.

"Jo's sick, she was resting she came out and said she wasn't feeling well and passed out". Antonio answers.

"What was her temp last time you checked". Shay spoke.

"I haven't checked yet".

The blonde then pulled a thermometer out and checked her temp, her eyes were wide.

"Dawson her temp is almost 103".

"Let's get her to Med now". Gabby said.

"I'll ride with her, I'm her guardian if Hank isn't here". Trudy said.

"Let's go".

"I'll get everyone down there". Antonio said shakily.

He then called Jay. -Jay, it's me, get everyone down to Med.

-Why? What happened?

-Jordan collapsed.

He then hung up and headed to the hospital.

While

Jay froze when he heard that, he now has to tell his boss that Jordan was being rushed to the hospital.

"Jay, you alright?" Erin asked her partner.

The young detective looked to his boss with a saddened and worried look. "Sarge we gotta get to Med".

"Why". Hank said worriedly.

"That was Antonio, Jordan collapsed and she was rushed to Med".

Hank felt his heart drop far down into his gut, this was why he never wanted to leave his children while they're sick. Erin and Alvin felt fear go through their bodies the whole time.

The older man got up and went to the driver side of his car.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"Where do you think to see Jo". Hank replied.

"Hank you can't drive". Alvin advised his friend.

"I need to go see her".

"I'll drive you".

Hank felt his heart beating so fast it could have popped out, he tried to calm down but couldn't.

"It'll be alright man she's with Antonio and probably Trudy, Jo will be fine".

"This I why I never want to leave them while they're sick".

"Jo will be just fine".

"I hope so".

Chicago Med

Gabby and Shay arrived at the hospital as they wheeled in Jordan, Trudy and Antonio were following close behind.

"What do we got". Maggie said.

"Jordan Voight, 12, passed out. We checked her temp it's close to 103". Gabby informed the head nurse.

"Trauma 2, ". Maggie calls.

"On it. On three, 1, 2, 3". Natalie says.

Jordan was lifted from the gurney to the hospital bed, the paramedics got the gurney out of the room. Trudy and Antonio didn't leave the room.

"What happened before she passed out". Natalie said to the two adults.

"She's sick, she was resting and told me she wasn't feeling very well and passed out". Antonio explained.

"We'll start her on fluids it looks like she was dehydrated. Have you contacted her father?"

"Yes, he's on his way". Trudy says.

She took a flashlight over the young girl's eyes. "Jo, honey can you hear me".

Jordan didn't move or respond which made the two panic more.

"Why isn't she moving or talking?" Trudy's voice filled with fear.

"I'm gonna run some test on her you two can wait in the waiting area". Natalie informs them.

"Could we stay with her? She shouldn't be alone". Antonio says.

"Jo has to go by herself, once she's finished we'll have her admitted to a room".

Trudy kissed her goddaughter's head and the two watched as Jordan was wheeled off to the elevator.

A few minutes later the Intelligence team had come in, Hank was front and center a worried look planted on his face. He ignored the pain in his shoulder, he didn't care about his shoulder he wanted to know how his little girl was. Maggie saw the worried father and went to him.

"Hank, Jordan's ok shes getting a couple test done as soon as I know anything I'll tell you". Maggie tells him.

"Can I see her?" Hank asked.

"Once she's in a room you can see her".

He nodded sadly and went over to his Detective and friend, a worried expression painted on his face.

"Antonio what happened". Hank's voice filled with worry and fear.

"Jo was resting she came out of your office saying she wasn't feeling well and passed out". The detective explains.

"Hank you should get your shoulder looked at it could be a few minutes before we hear something". Erin says to her father figure.

After debating with himself he decided to get his shoulder checked out, they gave him some pain medicine and popped his shoulder back into place and stitched the cut on his forehead. He ignored all the pain that just happened, he couldn't focus until he saw his little girl.

Jordan was now in a room, Natalie was checking her stats when she heard a small groan coming from the young girl.

"Jo, sweetie can you hear me". Natalie says to her gently.

The twelve-year-old blindly opened her eyes and saw a figure next to her, not knowing who it was it had scared her.

"Where am I? Dad? Daddy? Where are you?" Jordan's voice filled with fear.

"Jo sweetie calm down it's alright, It's Dr. Manning. You passed out you're at the hospital now".

"I don't remember".

"Its ok you don't have too".

"The last thing I do remember was telling Antonio I didn't tell well. then after I don't remember. Is my dad here? I want my dad".

"Alright calm down I'll go see if he's here".

The doctor left to find the older father. Hank was now pacing in the waiting room, everyone had sat down waiting to hear something on the young girl but nothing yet. Nobody told the older father to sit because he would either debate with them, fight or possibly yell.

When Natalie was in view and Hank seen her he wasted no time in going over to her.

"How's Jordan?" Hank asked quickly.

"She's awake, stable, alert. When she was brought in her temp was 103. After a couple test, everything came back done I think she got a double whammy, the flu with having the stomach flu. At the moment she's on fluids to rehydrate her, we're giving antibiotics for the flu and the stomach flu". Natalie explained.

"How long until she can be released?"

"I'd like to keep her overnight just for observation if everything looks good she can go home tomorrow".

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me".

The older father followed the doctor as everyone else sighed with relief. Jordan was alright. Antonio still felt a bit guilty about how it went down, Alvin saw the look on his face and went to him.

"Hey It wasn't your fault man, don't blame yourself". Alvin told him.

"It happened when she was in my care, I'm responsible". Antonio replies.

"Antonio the same thing happened when I was watching Jo, she was three when it happened. I blamed myself when it happened, Hank didn't blame me so he won't blame you". Erin tells him.

"We'll see".

Hank was right by his daughter's room, he looked in and saw her on the bed flipping through channels. Jordan looked to see her father.

"Daddy!" Jordan says excitedly.

The older father went in and hugged his little girl, he kissed her head and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Daddy's here baby, I'm here now. I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart". Hank whispered in her hair.

After the hug broke Jordan noticed the sling on her father's arm and the cut on his head.

"Daddy you're hurt".

Hank chuckled and kissed her head again. "I'm fine baby, I'm just glad you're alright".

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, they're all in the waiting room".

"Can I see them?"

"I'll go get them".

He kissed her head one last time and went to get his team, Hank could finally breathe knowing his baby was alright. By the time he got back to his team they all practically ran to him.

"How is she?" Trudy asked.

"Jordan's ok in fact, she wants to see you all". Hank says.

"Let's go". Erin spoke.

The whole intelligence team went to Jordan's room except Antonio. He had still felt guilty the whole time, Hank had seen his detective standing there an knew what was on his mind. Erin had the same look when it happened the first time he then went over to him.

"It wasn't your fault Antonio, you or Jo could have known it would happen". Hank tells his detective.

"It happened while she was in my care so part of me feels responsible". Antonio replies.

"When Jo was eight she woke up one morning throwing up, I thought it was a stomach bug turns out it wasn't".

"What was it?"

"She had to get her appendix removed, while she was in surgery I couldn't help but blame myself because I thought it was a stomach bug. Hadn't I brought her to the hospital when I did her appendix could have burst and I would never have known. As much as it kills me I can't protect them from everything if I could I would".

"When I look at Jo I think of my own kids, what I do if I saw them pass out. What I can do to prevent it. If I could protect them from anything I would".

"Any parent is like that".

"Just imagine in a few years Jo's gonna be dating".

"Yeah, that's not happening".

"It wouldn't surprise me if you got us to spy on her first date".

"Let's go see her".

The two then went to see the young girl, when they got to her room they heard laughing. Jordan looked to see her father and surrogate uncle there they entered the room going to her side.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" Antonio asked.

"I'm ok now". Jordan answers with a smile.

"I'm glad".

The twelve-year-old saw the look on his face and reached out grabbing his hand. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. I don't blame you. It was an accident".

Antonio smiled and they did a fist bump, soo enough visiting hours were over and the team left. Everyone had kissed Jordan's head then left. Jordan was falling back asleep, she looked to her father as her eyes began growing heavy.

"Daddy, can you stay with me please". Jordan says sleepily.

"Of course I can baby". Hank replies with a smile.

Carefully as he could Hank got in the hospital bed next to his little girl, using his good arm he pulled her closed and held his arm around her protectively. Jordan held onto her father's arm as she slowly fell asleep.

The older father looked to see her fighting going to sleep. "It's alright sweetheart, daddy's here. Go to sleep".

Jordan's eyes grew heavier and heavier by the second. "G'night daddy".

He kisses her head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams baby".

The twelve-year-old fell asleep as she held onto her father's arm. Hank ended up going to sleep with his little girl curled into his side.

Natalie wanted to check on the young girl and when she got to her room, she smiled at the sight. Hank was fast asleep with his baby girl, she decided to wait to check on Jordan so she just cut the light off leaving the father and daughter to rest for the night.


	86. Sleepless Nights

Jordan- 2

Ever since getting a toddler bed, Jordan hated it. Night after night the two year old would wake up and scream bloody murder. Hank and Justin were tired, one if them if not both of them would stay awake with her until she went back to sleep.

Hank would rock and hold his little girl until she calmed down. He tried everything to get her to sleep in her bed but it never worked. He tried to get hia work schedule fixed so he can stay with her at night so his son could at least get some sleep.

It was a dark and stormy night in Chicago, a bad thunderstorm was rolling in. It was now raining hard soon a loud crack of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lighting.

Jordan was tossing and turning in her sleep, when the thunder clapped that had scared her awake.

"Daddy!" Jordan cried.

Hank awoke to hearing his baby crying, throwing the blankets off him he ran from his room to her room. The toddler was sitting in the middle of her bed holding her stuffed rabbit closely as tears ran down from her eyes like a dam. Her door was opened by a worried and panicked Hank, he saw his little girl sitting on the bed crying he then went over to her picking her up.

"What's wrong baby". Hank says softly.

"I scared".

"Why are you scared?"

"The monsters might get me".

Before Hank could say something a loud crack of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lighting, that had scared the toddler more as she clung tightly to her father. Hank knew between her young imagination and the storm she was scared.

"Sweetheart it's alright, it's just a storm it won't hurt you".

"It's loud. Make it go away".

"I would if I could baby".

Another crack of thunder was heard and Jordan cried as she buried her face into her father's neck. Hank held and rocked her as she clung tightly to him..

"It's alright baby, daddy's here. I won't let anything hurt you".

"Not even the monsters?"

Hank chuckled and kissed her head. "No monster will ever get you wanna know why".

She looked at him, her brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Why".

"Because all the monsters run when they hear me coming, nobody will ever get you or you're brother".

After a few minutes of rocking her, Jordan was slowly falling asleep till she was out. Carefully as he could Hank laid his little girl down on the bed and covered her up, he then laid on the floor next to her bed falling asleep.

By the next night Hank couldn't make it home in time to put Jordan to bed so it was up to Justin to do it.

"Alright Jo Jo, time for bed". Justin tells his sister.

"No". Jordan said.

"How come?"

"Daddy's not here and the monsters might get me, they don't get me when he's here".

"Wanna hear a secret?"

"What?"

"Daddy actually taught me how to keep monsters away".

"Really?"

"Yup".

He picked her up and carried her to her room, once in the room he checked under the bed and in the closet. He knew it was his sister's young imagination running wild but to make her feel better he'd do it.

After checking for the 'monsters', Justin rocked his sister to sleep. Jordan was asleep in minutes as carefully as he could the elder man put his sister in the bed and covered her up.

"Sleep tight Jo Jo". He whispered.

He kissed her head and went to his room for the night. The time was now 2:30 in the morning so far the toddler had stayed asleep in her bed for a few hours now, a few minutes later she let out a loud cry.

Justin awoke to hearing his sister cry, he quickly ran from his room to her room. Jordan was in the middle of her bed crying as she clutched her rabbit to her chest

"Justie!" Jordan cried.

A moment later Justin rushed into his sister's room and she ran from the bed to her brother. Justin picked her up and cradled her to his chest as she cried.

"Hey hey it's alright munchkin, it was just a bad dream. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you". Justin soothed her.

"I want daddy".

"Daddy's at work right now he'll be back in the morning".

Jordan clung tightly to her brother, Justin was rocking his baby sister hoping to calm her. He knew she wouldn't stay in her room so he brought her to his room, by this point she was back asleep. Justin laid her down and got next to her holding her closely with a protective arm around her.

Hank arrived home the next morning dead tired between work and not getting enough sleep, he was drained. He noticed his house was quiet. Too quiet.

It was 9:30 in the morning, usually his children would be up by now. He went to go check on them, going up the stairs he checked his daughter's room to see it empty. Fear quickly filled his body as he rushed to his son's room. The older father was able to breath at seeing the sight of his children asleep.

Jordan awoke and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she saw her father and untangled herself from her brother running to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan says excitedly.

Hank swept her up and kissed her head. "Hey baby".

Justin awoke to hearing talking in his room, he blindly looked to see his father and sister.

"What time is it?" Justin asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Almost 10, I'll go get breakfast started". Hank tells his son.

"Ok".

Justin was still tired after being up with his sister half the night, he'd be on an off sleeping checking on his sister. He decided to stay awake so he can talk with his father about what to do with Jordan's sleeping problems.

After changing he went downstairs to see his father cooking and his sister coloring. He ruffled his sister's hair and kissed her head.

Going over to the stove he started quietly talking to his father.

"Pop what are we gonna do about Jo? She still won't sleep in her bed. She's scared". Justin quietly tells his father.

"We have to be patient Justin, she's two so she's gonna be scared. Some stuff she aint gonna like right now". Hank replies.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'll think of something. You were like that at her age".

"I was?"

"Of course you were, you're mother and I tried everything to get you to sleep but nothing worked. When one if us started staying in your room you slept through the night".

"I think I remember that".

"You were a handful now I see where Jo gets it".

"I wasn't that bad".

"Who are you kidding".

The day went by quickly and soon it was dark. Hank made dinner and the small family sat down and ate. After dinner the older father went up and helped Jordan bathe and get ready for bed.

Once Jordan was ready for bed, Hank held her and sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth gently as she began to settle down, Jordan was fast asleep as her fingers loosely held his shirt.

As carefully as he could Hank walked over and put her down on the bed and covered her up. She stirred a bit and blindly looked at him.

"D'ddy?" Jordan say sleepily.

"Shh go back to sleep baby". Hank says gently.

The toddler went back to sleep as she was laid in the bed. Hank sat in the rocking chair for a bit, it was a method he used when Justin was a toddler. He'd sit there for a little bit watching her sleep.

Hank sat in the rocking chair for almost two hours, one of his legs had fallen asleep so he got up and went to leave the room. Jordan turned to see her father.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Jordan says, her voice heavy with sleep.

He then went back to sit on the floor and watched as she went back to sleep. Hank softly brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart". Hank whispers.

Once the toddler was back asleep again, Hank took this time to go back to his room. He left the door cracked just in case. The rest of the night Jordan had slept soundly in her bed and didn't wake up once.

Hank awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, he didn't feel tired of drained. He then went to check on his children, Justin was sprawled out on the bed. One of his arms and legs were hanging off along with his blanket. Chuckling he left his son's doorway and went to check on his little girl.

Jordan was sound asleep in her bed, after weeks trying to get her to sleep in her own bed she finally did.

The first few nights either Justin or Hank stayed in Jordan's room, they sat in the rocking chair for a couple of hours till they left. The father and son were finally able to sleep again. Occasionally they'd check on the toddler to make sure she was still asleep and was alright.

After that Jordan was able to sleep through the nights without the screaming and crying. The small family was able to sleep at night again. Sleepless nights are no more.


	87. All Eyes On Me

*Facebook request*

Jordan- 10

Almost everyday for the past few weeks Justin had seen his father spend more time with Jordan than he did when he was a kid.

He couldn't believe that he was jealous of his ten year old little sister. Justin loved his sister and she hadn't done anything in her 10 years to annoy or bug him. But watching her spend time with their father was starting to tick him off.

When Justin was a kid, he saw his father and spent time with him but then work called. He tried not to let it get to him but it began eating at him.

Late one night Justin was out with friends, Hank was at home with Jordan. The father and daughter were at home asleep, a loud ringing woke Hank up out of his sleep he reached for his phone and without looking at it he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered, half asleep.

-Detective Voight this is Sergeant Peterson over at the 31st. You're son Justin was arrested tonight for drunk and disorderly conduct. Peterson said.

-Is he alright?

-He's fine.

-I'm on my way.

Hank hung his phone up and quickly put on some clothes he then realized that he couldn't nor wouldn't leave his daughter by herself in the middle of the night. He called Erin to see if she could watch the ten year old and she agreed, after she arrived Hank went to get his son from jail.

Justin was in a jail cell as he was sobering up, a moment later the cell opened.

"Voight you're free to go". The officer said.

"Oh joy". Justin said sarcastically.

He left the cell with the officer, Hank was signing papers. Justin was now in the lobby of the District and he snorted when he saw his father.

"Just great". He muttered.

The older father looked to his son with a warning glare he walked over to him.

"What the hell is Justin. You think I like getting calls at 2 in the morning that you were arrested". Hank said angrily.

"Now you finally noticed me, it had to be like this for you to finally notice me after almost 3 weeks". Just spat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyday for the past few weeks you spent more time with Jo than you did with me when I was her age".

"You know damn well that's not true".

"Yes it is. Face it Pop you love Jo more than me".

"That's not true, I love you and you're sister equally".

"Funny way of showing it".

"Justin, I don't pick favorites between you two. I never have and I never will. I love the two of you equally. What I do for you, I'd do for her, what I do for her I'd do for you. I have never picked favorites between either of you and I never will".

"Seems like you already picked and you picked Jordan".

Justin walked by his father out of the District, Hank sighed. How could his son think he favored Jordan more? He loves both his children equally, why all of a sudden would Justin think this?

A couple of days had went by and Justin had begun distancing himself from his sister. He'd was late picking her up from school and leaving her by herself. Jordan loved her brother, she admired him, looked up to him, she didn't like this new attitude of his.

One afternoon Justin was late picking his sister up from school, Jordan was standing outside waiting on her brother. Why was her brother acting like this all of a sudden? Had she done something to him? Did he hate her?

She didn't know but wanted to find out. After waiting for another hour Justin still hadn't showed up so the ten year old walked home. She made sure to keep her guard up as she walked, always looking over her shoulder.

The young girl hardly went anywhere by herself she was always with someone so she never had to worry. She didn't like being alone with her father as a cop she knew anything could happen and that's why Hank made sure to never leave her alone.

By the time she got home she checked the door and it was locked, the only two who had the keys were her brother and father so she had to sit outside and wait for one of them to get home.

It was almost 9 at night Jordan was still outside on the step, she was tired and hungry. A moment later Hank pulled up outside his house, he saw his little girl sitting out there and he got pissed. Where was his son? Why wasn't he watching Jordan? He got out of his car making his way over to her. The ten year old ran over to her father crashing in to him.

"Sweetheart where's you're brother?" Hank asked.

"I don't know". Jordan answered.

"What do you mean you don't know".

"He never came to pick me up from school so I walked home by myself and since you two have the keys I sat out here".

"Why didn't you call someone?"

"Justin won't really answer my calls anymore. And I didn't wanna bug you, Erin, or Uncle Alvin, you say to never to bother you while you're at work unless its an emergency".

"Jo if you're ever by yourself like this that qualifies as an emergency. I don't want anything to happen to you".

"Does Justin hate me?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"He's been acting different around me, he won't answer my calls, he leaves me by myself, I don't want him to hate me anymore. I don't know what I did to him for him to hate me".

Hank bent down and hugged his upset daughter, he wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

"Baby, you're brother doesn't hate you he's just going through a….time right now where he wants to do his own things. Justin loves you more than anything in the world, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

They went inside and after a quick dinner, Jordan went to bed after Hank tucked her in for the night. Justin went home and quietly went inside, he felt like a teenager sneaking in past curfew. He was hoping his father was asleep because he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Hank heard the front door of his house open then close he saw his eldest child there. He then threw the rag down and stormed over to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hank asked angrily.

"What does it matter to you?" Justin spat.

"First of all I am your father and it's my job to worry about you. Second of all you didn't pick Jordan up from school today, she had to walk home by herself and sit outside till I got home. Now I'm gonna ask again, where were you?"

"Why does it matter? Nobody labeled me the kid's babysitter, I have my own life to live and I don't wanna be stuck babysitting all the damn time. Jordan's ten I'm sure she can handle being by herself for a while".

"She's ten years old! She doesn't know the first thing about being alone. What if something happened to her while she walked home? Jordan doesn't know how to defend herself yet, I don't want her knowing what most of the real world is yet. Many things could have happened to her today because you didn't pick her up".

"See this is what I'm referring to, you always defending her. Let Jordan fight her own battles instead of fighting them for her. Hell I learned how to do it".

"What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden? You have never acted like this before, you have always picked up you're sister and watched her".

"What's gotten into me? How about the fact that you show Jo more attention, I never got that attention when I was her age".

"That's not true. I have always been there for you".

"Yeah you have till you always left because of the job".

"You really wanna play that card fine. I missed out a lot when you were growing up and yes I do blame that on the job, I also missed a lot with Jordan. I'm trying to be there for her to make up when I wasn't there for not being there for you. I know it wasn't fair to you or to Jo that I miss stuff and I get that, you don't think it hurt me when I miss out on stuff? When Anna died….I promised her I'd be there for Jordan just like I promised your mother the same thing".

Justin had stayed silent letting the information sink into his head. Hank saw the look on his son's face and continued.

"Jordan thinks you hate her".

"What? I don't hate her".

"Tell her that not me. Because of how you been acting she now thinks you hate her. So tomorrow you're going to take her to school, pick her up this time and talk to her".

"Alright I will".

Justin may have been jealous of his sister but he never intended for her to think he hates her, he didn't want that on his mind.

By the next morning Justin had done what his father asked, he took his sister to school. Jordan held onto her brother's hand swinging, she had never been scared or nervous around her brother but this time she was nervous. How could she ask if he hates her? What would he say?

"Justin". Jordan started.

"What's up kiddo". Justin replies.

"Do you hate me?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he then bent down and looked at his sister. He looked into her brown eyes that matched their father's.

"Jo Jo, I could never ever hate you. I'm just going through a phase right now that's all, I could never ever hate you. I love you more than anything".

"How come you didn't answer my calls before?"

"I didn't hear my phone".

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was doing something and lost track of time".

"Promise you won't do it today?"

"I promise".

Justin went and dropped his sister off at school. The school day passed quickly and Jordan was now out of school, she looked for her brother but no sign of him. A few minutes later he showed up.

"Ready Jo Jo". Justin said.

"Yup". Jordan replied.

The siblings began the walk home, as they walked home a car then pulled up and it was a few of Justin's friends.

"Yo Justin! You comin?" One guy called.

Justin looked to his sister. "You think you can get home by yourself?"

Jordan looked disappointed, he was ditching her again. "I guess".

He then gave her the house key and kissed her head then got in the car leaving her on the side walk alone. She knew she wasn't that far from the District where her godmother works so instead of going home she went there.

Trudy was at her desk giving out orders to her patrol officers when Jordan walked in, when she seen her goddaughter she almost panicked.

"Jo, sweetie what's wrong? What happened?" Trudy asked, checking her over for injuries.

"I'm ok Aunt Trudy". Jordan says sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Justin ditched me for his friends".

"He did what?"

"We were walking home and his friends came, he gave me the house key and left me".

"Why don't you stay here with me and I'll call your dad".

"Ok".

While Jordan started her homework Trudy called Hank.

Meanwhile

Hank was finishing up an arrest when his phone ringing, he saw it was Trudy calling him.

-Yeah Trudy what's up. Hank answered.

-Hank, Jordan's here at the District with me. Trudy responds.

The older father felt his heart drop and worry quickly filling his body.

-Is she ok? What happened?

-She told me Justin ditched her while walking home.

He was instantly fired up and pissed off now, what was he gonna do with his son?

First leaving Jordan alone and now ditching her, he was gonna get through to his son one way or another.

-Trudy can you keep Jo so I can go find Justin.

-Of course, I'll keep her as long as you need.

-Thanks.

Hank hung his phone up and began having his son's phone traced, once he got a location he got in his car and sped off down the road.

Justin was with his friends and drinking, he was buzzed but not completely drunk. Hank found the house where his son was and stormed inside, he looked through all the drunk people and found his son. Going over to him he took his son by the elbow almost dragging him out of the house. Justin saw his father pulling him and scoffed again.

Once the father and son were outside, Hank looked at his son with a glare.

"What now? What did I do wrong this time?" Justin asked, his voice slurring.

"You left your sister again?!" Hank yelled.

"Were back to this. Jordan needs to grow up and learn about the real world herself instead of you babying and coddling her, you never did it to me so why are you doing it to her? I know it's because you care about her more, you love her more than me. Face the facts dad, Jordan is your favorite always has been always will be. From the day she was born you have loved her more than me".

"Justin that's not true, I told you I love you and you're sister equally. I have never picked favorites between you two".

"You never had to pick favorites because Jo has been and always will be your favorite!"

"You know damn well that's not true!"

"Yes it is you're just too stubborn to admit it. I regret leaving her by herself because something could have happened to her but has it ever occured to you that I'm more of a father to Jordan than you ever were? When you're not there I am. When you're at work and Jordan is sick, hurt, whatever, I'm there you're not. I'm the one she's crying to when you're not there, I'm the one feeding her, I'm the one taking her to the park, I'm doing everything for her when you're not there! I'm more of a father to her then you ever will be. I'm tired of being her keeper, wherever she goes someone has to be with her and for what? Jo's old enough to watch and take care of herself, I did".

"There's a huge difference between you and Jordan. You had your mother she doesn't. You were older when you're mother died, she was a baby. So if I have to shield her from the real world I will, we know about the world she doesn't. You two share that same kinda pain, about not having your mothers here. I'm trying to be there for you, for the both of you".

"Be there for Jordan, after all she needs you more than me. It's too late for me".

"No it's not late for you".

"Yes it is just go".

"Justin-" Hank was cut off by his son.

"I said go!"

Hank looked sadly at his son and left to get his daughter, where had he went wrong with his son? What was wrong with Justin all of a sudden? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

Heading to the District he still couldn't stop thinking about his son and what he could do to help him. After arriving Hank headed inside and saw his little girl sitting beside Trudy, he couldn't help but ran over to her and hug her tightly.

"Dad...to tight". Jordan says.

"Sorry sweetie. Are you alright?" Hank asked, scanning her for injuries.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with Justin?"

"I don't know honey, he'll get his act together soon".

"I hope so".

The father and daughter left heading home the two couldn't stop thinking about Justin and how to help him.

They finally headed home for the night, Hank hoped he wouldn't get any calls in the middle of the night again. He made dinner and quickly cleaned the kitchen. Jordan went to bed while he stayed up, he couldn't sleep not knowing if his son was alright. If he was alive. Erin had came over to check on her surrogate father, she heard about Justin's actions and hoped she could help.

"Hank? You home". Erin enters the house.

"Kitchen". Hank calls back.

She enters the kitchen to see him sipping on a glass of whiskey, Erin looked on with a sad glance.

"Where's Justin?"

"With friends. We got into it a couple of times".

"About what?"

"He thinks I favor Jordan more and I love her more. Today he told me he's more of a father to Jo than I am, how he's there for her when I'm not. I tried to get through to him but he won't listen".

"If you want, I could help out if you need".

"Thanks. When Jordan walked home yesterday and was just waiting outside for me, a million things ran through my mind of what could have happened to her. She doesn't know about the real world yet so I'm shielding her from it, she's a little girl I don't wanna expose her to that at this age let alone any age. Today Justin ditched her and left with his friends Jo she was smart this time, she went to the District and Trudy called me. I traced his phone and went to find him, he blew up at me".

"If you want I'll go talk to him, he'll listen to me".

After that Erin left she checked all the places where Justin and his friends hang out, she was at a bar and saw cop cars outside. Her eyes went wide when she saw Justin being arrested, his eye red and his lip bleeding as quickly as she could she ran over to him.

"Hey I got him, he's with me". Erin told the officer.

"He's your problem then". The officer said.

Justin was then uncuffed he rubbed his wrist and looked at his surrogate sister with a drunken look.

"You didn't have to do that". Justin said.

"Yes I did. Justin do you know the kind of example you're setting for Jo? She'll look at you and think it's ok for her to do when she's older. You can fix all this and set a better example for her". Erin tells him.

"Let me guess dad told you to do this?"

"No he didn't I chose to do this. You're dad does everything to keep you and Jordan safe, up until now you have done everything to keep Jordan safe. Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"Everyday for the past few weeks dad spent more time with Jo than he did with me when I was her age".

"Justin that's not true you're dad spent a lot of time with you when you were Jo's age, he made sure to spend time with all of us. He also told me that you think he favors Jo more and he loves her more".

"Because it's true".

"No it's not true, he loves all of us equally, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for us".

"I'm not in the mood to have this talk right now, I have to go home and get yet another lecture".

"If you actually talk to your father and get whatever off your chest I'm sure you'll feel better".

"I did and I don't feel better. Jordan asked me if I hate her and I don't at all, I love her more than anything. She's the best thing that happened to me, to all of us and I'm actually jealous of her after all these years".

"It's normal to feel jealous alright, it's always been like that with brothers and sisters. At first it's nothing then as time goes on yeah something is gonna spark jealousy. But never forget that she loves you, Jordan admires you, looks up to you, there's nothing you wouldn't do for her. You may not see it now but when the time comes she's going to need you, Jordan's gonna need her older brother and while you're doing all this to get attention you're gonna be nowhere to be found and that is gonna hurt her in a lot of ways. Why? Because you weren't there for her like you promised. I was there the day you promised you straighten out your life for her so she doesn't make the same mistakes you did. Not once you have broken a promise to her and now you're gonna start and over what to get attention? I expected this if you were a kid or a teenager not an adult, you know better than she does. You want Jo to follow this path that you, her older brother picked? Drinking? Getting into all sorts of trouble and for what? Nothing. Justin this has to stop before you do something that you may not come back from, I don't wanna see you go down another dark path you went down the first time. You're father doesn't know if he can rely or trust you anymore when it comes to Jordan, when you left her a lot of things could have happened and you would have felt extremely guilty because you weren't there for her, you wouldn't have been there to watch or protect her. All I'm asking of you right now is to stop all this and be there for Jordan like you always have been, don't be that kind of guy that lets sibling rivalry take over because in the end someone will either lose or get hurt. Jordan's a little girl who worships you, you want her to be the one that loses? To be the one that gets hurt? And over what because you were jealous. You want that to ruin your relationship with her because I don't. I may not be biologically related to you guys but I treat you both as if you were my family, you're my brother, she's my sister and not once have I ever felt jealous of either of you. I came from nothing and now I have a family and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. You still have your father and sister believe me family is everything because at the end of the day they're still there for you when you have nobody else. You may have screwed up a lot but they're still there for you and that won't change".

Justin had let what his surrogate sister said sink into his head, without saying a word Justin just walked away putting his hood over his head. A blank emotionless look on his face. Erin hoped that he was able to get through to him because if not she didn't know what would happen.

A few more days had passed by and Justin had completely distanced himself from his sister, he won't answer her calls, Hank didn't trust him to take her to school, pick her up or watch her anymore. Jordan didn't like her brother's new attitude, she hardly saw him anymore he'd see her in the mornings before school and maybe if she were lucky she saw him before she went to bed. She'd also known that her father and brother have been fighting a lot, they'd fight when Jordan wasn't home or was asleep. She'd wake up from the yelling and sit at the top of the steps listening.

One night Hank was at work and Erin was babysitting Jordan, the ten year old was watching tv but wasn't paying attention to the tv. Erin had came out of the kitchen holding two bowls of ice cream she saw the sadness and painful expression on her sister's face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Justin doesn't love me anymore". Jordan answered, her voice cracking.

"Honey that's not true, you're brother loves you more than life itself".

"Then why won't he talk to me anymore? I don't see him anymore. He won't take me to school or pick me up, he won't watch me. He avoids my calls. Justin doesn't love me anymore".

Jordan buried her face into Erin's shoulder and cried, the older woman held the crying girl. This is exactly what she was afraid of, Justin distanced himself to the point Jordan doesn't think he loves her anymore. She had a feeling if he had kept doing this, this is what would have happened. Jordan got emotionally hurt because Justin let jealousy and a sibling rivalry get in his way and blind him. Jordan had to suffer because of her brother's actions.

Meanwhile

Justin was driving, a six pack of beer in the passenger seat, he was drinking behind the wheel. His eye began growing heavier and heavier as he began to feel drowsy, he began to swerve on and off the road. A loud horn woke him just as he swerved and hit something.

Hank was at work when all of a sudden he got a knot in his stomach. Something was wrong. He tried not to let it eat at him he still couldn't focus on his work because he couldn't let that feeling go. A moment later his phone rang, he felt his heart race quickly in his chest. Fear and worry shot through his body as he answered his phone.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Detective Voight, there's been an accident.


	88. Birthday Disaster

*Picks up from the last chapter*

*You may need tissue*

Jordan- 11

Hank quickly hung his phone up and bolted out of his office, were his kids ok? Were they alive? Many things ran through his head, he quickly took his phone out and called Erin, he hoped they were all ok as he sped down the road he had his phone on speaker.

-Hello. Erin answered.

-Erin, where are you and Jo? Hank asked frantically.

-Were at home, Jo's really upset right now. Why? What's wrong?

-There was an accident, I didn't know who it was.

-Hank you don't it could be...Justin.

The older father felt his heart drop as the thought of his oldest child in the accident, he quickly hung his phone up and raced down the streets.

Meanwhile

Justin was starting to come around the first thing he felt was pain and a lot of it, he then quickly checked the car and sighed in relief that his sister wasn't with him. If Jordan was with him and got hurt their father would have his ass.

He heard sirens and people talking. Lieutenant Matt Casey was grabbing an ax.

"Stabilize the other car". He says to someone.

He hurriedly approaches the car where the policeman tries to open the door.

"It's blocked". The cop told him.

Matt puts the ax in the door and tries to open it. Meanwhile other firefighters approach the other car that is on the roof but on the edge of the bridge.

"Has a passenger been ejected?" Hermann asked seeing two people. "You can check if there is a pulse, there are two in the car!"

Matt manages to open the door, the policeman removes the door. The driver goes out with the help of Matt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine". Justin slurs.

Matt recoils his face feeling the smell of alcohol. He pushes him towards the policeman.

"Field test this idiot". Matt says to the cop.

Matt looks in the car to see several beer cans on the passenger seat. "There are open containers everywhere".

"I'll take care of it".

Herrmann shouting in a panicked voice. "She's going to fall!"

Matt looks to see the firemen hold the car so that it doesn't fall;

Policeman to the drunk driver, "This is your vehicle?"

Hank walked over and grabbed his son's arm. "I got this".

He then left the scene taking his son with him.

Matt rushes to the other car, then rescue squad 3 arrives. Kelly gets out of the truck and rushes into it.

Kelly yells to his men, "Stabilize the vehicle".

The ambulance arrives in time and pulls up on the scene.

"Oh cow!" Otis spoke in shock.

"We need help". Matt said.

Dawson and Shay pull the stretcher, Otis goes to the truck to look for something. He returns putting a piece of wood under the car, the others put their feet on the car.

"Incerations and cutting protection".

Shay arrives and stands next to the car to see the passengers.

"Give us 10 more second boys". Kelly says to everyone.

"I got it". Herrman says.

Kelly looks to the father in the car. "Sir, try to move as little as possible and don't try to unbuckle yourself".

"How is he? My son, I don't hear it, how is he?"

Dawson stands next to Kelly and puts his fingers on his neck to take the pulse.

"Yes, he's alive sir". Gabby tells the worried father.

"My god. Thank you".

Shay on the radio. "Hello, we need one more ambulance".

"Two more, driver of the first car. And, you need two more shims in the back".

Kelly takes the clamp, he moans in pain taking it under the eyes of Shay. He puts the clamp in the door but it doesn't go in.

"Tight?" Someone asks.

"We'll go through the windshield, give me a pickaxe".

"Coming up".

The son begins to open his eyes, he looks around, panicking.

"What happened?" The son asked, his voice filled with pain and fear.

"Were coming buddy. I see you're a hockey fan?" Matt asked the boy.

"We were going to Hevanston for his tournament, are you ok Mike?" The father says quickly.

"Yes, I think so What happened?"

Kelly takes the pickaxe that Hadley passes him. Kelly picks up the windshield at the same time as Capp passes a saw through the windshield. They remove the windshield, Matt turns around, he just sees the policeman alone, he looks around for not seeing the driver.

"Vehicle stabilized".

"I'll be right back". Matt said.

"You're coming out first sir alright". Kelly tells the father.

"Ok".

Matt approaches the policeman looking at him in anger.

"Where's the driver?" Matt asked.

"Some officers took him to the hospital". The officer replied.

Matt taking off his helmet. "You're kidding me"

"Nah, he was complaining of a sore leg and you were all so busy".

"You had to put on a cervical collar and transported properly".

"My bad".

Matt looks in the car and the beer cans have disappeared.

"You bag the beer cans?"

"Do you see Detective Voight behind me? The guy with the jacket". Matt looks to see the Detective talking to the other officers. "His son was driving this car".

The policeman leaves, Matt looks at Dawson and Shay takes the father in the ambulance. He looks at Voight again, this one sees him and they look at each other.

Hank went back to his car where he had his son at, Justin was slowly starting to sober up.

"You have gone to damn far Justin. What if you're sister was in the car with you?!" Hank snapped.

"I'm not in the mood for this". Justin slurred.

"Well that's too damn bad, you caused an accident tonight. When I got that call I thought I lost one of you if not all of you. Do you know how serious this is? You could have killed someone. You could have gotten killed! When will you open your eyes about this? Son, I told you before I don't pick favorites between you and Jo. Never have never will I love you both equality when I got that call...I thought I lost both of you. I was scared as hell the whole time, I didn't know if you were hurt, alive or dead. When you become a parent stuff like this will scare the hell out of you. You didn't have to do any of this to get my attention you didn't, I don't know where this all came from but it needs to stop, I almost lost you tonight you really wanted me to explain to Jordan how you died? If you had died do you know the conversation I'd be having with your sister? It's bad enough that she has to go through life without Anna you want her to go through the rest of life without you? This petty jealousy you have needs to stop and it stops now".

Justin was letting what his father said sink into his head, what if he had died? Jordan would be crushed and devastated. He couldn't believe that he did everything he did because he let jealousy and a stupid sibling rivalry blind him. More importantly what if his sister had been in the car with him? She would have been scared and traumatized or worse she could have died.

"I'm sorry Pop for everything, I never meant for things to get this far. The first thing when I woke up in the car was, Jo. I looked around for her and thankfully she wasn't with me. I was just tired of Jordan getting all of your attention you forgot about me".

"Justin I could never forget you, you're my son. Just like I tell you're sister I could never forget one of you".

"So why were you spending all that time with Jo? Those few weeks?"

"You don't know?"

"No".

"Son it was Anna's birthday then Mother's day, Jordan was upset the whole time. That's why I was with her. You remember what them days are like".

Justin now felt like a complete ass for how he acted and treated his sister, he had completely forgot that it was Anna's birthday and Mother's day. The only thing he was more concerned about was getting his father's attention and while he was doing that he didn't know his sister was emotionally hurt. He knows what them days are like, on his mother's birthday and mother's day. Those two days made him really depressed it was a constant reminder how his mother wasn't there anymore, he was older when his mother passed away whereas Jordan was only a baby.

She doesn't remember her mother at all so it wouldn't be a surprise if she needed her father during that time. He remembered on his mother's birthdays and mother's days he'd be crying on his father's shoulder the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Pop".

"You should tell that to Jo".

"So what am I gonna do about what happened?"

"I'll handle that. Just leave it to me".

"I hope Jo can forgive me".

"I'm sure she will".

The father and son went home that night. Erin was on the couch Jordan fast asleep with her head in her sister's lap, Erin ran her fingers through her sister's hair. She really hoped her surrogate brother was alright. Hank opened the door to his house and Justin walked in first.

She looked to see Justin slightly injured as carefully as she could she laid the young girl down on the couch and ran over to the father and son.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked her surrogate brother.

"I'm fine". Justin replied, his voice was emotionless.

A few minutes later Jordan woke up to hearing voice, she sat up on the couch wiping the sleep from her eyes. Hank saw his youngest waking up, he then went over to her.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says gently, brushing some of her hair back.

"Dad? I thought you were at work". Jordan said, her voice filled with sleep and confusion.

"I was, I had to go get your brother".

The young girl then saw her brother and saw that he was injured, Jordan shot up from her seat and ran over to her brother crashing into him. Justin let his sister crash into him ignoring all the pain through his body. He then picked her up and held her, he cradled her closely and kissed her head.

That accident had set him straight, it opened his eyes. Holding his sister at that moment meant everything to him, all he could think was what if he didn't make it? What if Jordan had been with him? Justin then realized the conversation his father would have with his sister and it killed him on the inside.

Ignoring his sister, ditching her for his friends, everything he's done leading up to the accident had started to hit him. Reality had hit him and hit him hard. He couldn't believe he let jealousy and a stupid riverly blind him. Tears started to leak from his eyes as he held on tighter to his sister and buried her face into her hair as he sobbed.

Hank and Erin stepped back letting Justin have a moment with his sister, Jordan held tightly to her brother she then heard him crying and it was very very rare she heard that she pulled away from the hug and looked in her brother's eyes. Justin's eyes held tears that kept going down his face, they also held sadness, pain, regret in them, she wiped away his tears like he did for her.

"Why are you crying?" Jordan asked, her voice sounded innocent.

Justin chuckled as more tears fell, he kissed her head and rested his cheek against her head. "I'm so sorry Jo Jo, I never meant for you to think I could ever hate you or think I don't love you it's not true. I love you so much and that won't ever change".

"I love you too Justie".

He held her tighter as she used his nickname she had given him years ago, he carried her up to her room as she fell asleep on his shoulder her hand hanging over it. As carefully and gently as he could he laid her down on the bed she stirred a little waking up looking at him with a sleepy look as if she were a toddler again.

"Justin, stay with me? Please". Jordan's voice full of sleep.

"Of course Jo Jo". Justin replied.

Justin got next to his sister pulling her to his side, Jordan tucked herself beside her brother using his shoulder as a pillow the young girl tried to stay awake but couldn't.

The elder man looked down at his baby sister fighting to fall asleep.

"It's alright Jo Jo, go to sleep. I'm right here".

She looked up as her eyes kept growing heavier and heavier. "Don't leave me again".

He kissed her head and rested his cheek on her head. "I promise to never leave you again".

Sleep slowly took her over, Justin used his hand to brush her hair back. It was a technique they used when she was a baby. Hank was outside his daughter's room watching the scene in front of him, he knew that the accident opened his son's eyes know he had to fix what had been done. By any means necessary.

Over the next couple of weeks Jordan had noticed her father was acting different and it started since the night that he went to get Justin. Nobody had or will tell her the truth about it they didn't want to burden her with any of that. Justin knew what his father was doing, he appreciated what his father was doing he hoped that he wouldn't go to jail.

It was now Jordan's 11th birthday, Hank hadn't came home yet. Erin, Justin, and Jordan were in the living room celebrating when the front door opened, the trio looked to see Hank entering with a happy smile, Erin saw right through it and knew something was up. The older father went over and hugged his little girl.

"Happy birthday sweetheart". Hank said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks daddy". Jordan replies happily.

Justin had a gut feeling that his father was hiding something and if he had to guess, he'd be right. Shaking all that from his mind it was his sister's day. It was about her, he wouldn't let anything distract him from it. Hank looked to his family and glanced at his son every now and then dreading the news he was gonna tell him but he wouldn't tell him, he wasn't gonna ruin his baby's birthday.

After all the gifts were open, the cake was cut, and everything was cleaned up, Hank gently took a hold of his son's arm guiding him out the house so Jordan doesn't overhear.

"Pop what's up". Justin said, fear dripping in his voice.

"I'm sorry Justin, I did everything I could". Hank started.

"I'm going to jail".

"I'm sorry".

"When do I leave?"

Hank paused for a moment taking a deep breath because he was about to break both his kids hearts and his family. "Now. I said I'd bring you in after we celebrated with Jo".

Justin's world had shattered, he was going to jail on his sister's birthday. He felt his heart break into pieces, he was speechless. How the hell were they gonna tell Jordan that her brother is going to jail on her birthday?

"How are we gonna tell Jo? She can't know the truth". Justin finally says after getting his voice back.

"We'll tell her you're going away for a while. She won't ever know about any of it".

"I guess this is my punishment. Isn't it? I ignored and ditched my sister got in the accident and now I'm going to jail. All because I was jealous".

"It's gonna be alright son".

"How the hell is it gonna be alright?! I'm going to jail on Jo's birthday! We have to go tell her that".

"Calm yourself right now. Nothing's gonna happen to you when you go inside".

"You can't predict the future dad".

"I know people who owe me favors".

Erin went out to where the father and son were and closed the door, she looked to them with curious looks.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to jail". Justin answers.

"When?"

Justin looked to his father he didn't want to say it, Hank looked to his surrogate daughter with a painful expression and his silence was starting to annoy her.

"Hank? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I have to take Justin in now. They gave him time because it's Jo's birthday".

Erin gasped in shock as tears burned in her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Not today at least.

"W-what are we gonna tell her?" Erin stammered to get out.

"We tell her that he has to go away for a while. But she doesn't know the truth about any of this, we don't speak of it around her. I don't wanna hurt her anymore than what she's about to be".

"Can't they delay it? At least till tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"If I don't bring you in now, they will send uniforms and I don't want Jo to be scared or start asking questions. Go talk to your sister". Hank said, his voice filled with pain and agony.

Justin wiped the couple of tears that ran down his face and walked in his house, Hank and Erin remained outside. The older man couldn't believe that he had to take his son to jail on his daughter's birthday. Could this day be any more stressful?

It was supposed to be about Jordan and celebrating her but now Justin was going to jail and they had to tell her.

"Hank there has to be something you can do". Erin said.

"I did everything I could and it wasn't enough". Hank spoke.

"Were gonna have to be there for Jo".

"I know".

Justin was now back inside his house looking at his little sister, his heart ached with pain and despair. Just looking at her smiling and laughing had brought him some kind of joy but he still knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation to have with her.

The now eleven year old looked to see her brother and noticed the painful look on his face, she knew that look her father got it when something was really wrong. Running to him she looked at her brother with a scared expression.

"Justin what's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Come here Jo Jo, I have to talk to you about something". Justin spoke, his voice full of pain.

The siblings sat down and Jordan turned to look at her brother, more tears had fell from Justin's eyes as he struggled to come up with something to tell her.

"Jo Jo, you know I love you more than anything right". He started.

"Yeah".

"I have to go away for a little while-"

"You're leaving?" Jordan's voice cracked.

"I'm...I have to go to jail I did something really bad and I have to go away for it".

Tears now began pouring down the young girl's cheeks. "B-but you promised t-to never le-leave me".

"I'm sorry Jo Jo. It's gonna be for a little while".

"No! I don't want you to go!"

Jordan flung herself at her brother and held on tightly to him, Justin held onto his baby sister who was crying in his neck. One hand rested on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"Pl-please...don't...leave me".

Justin couldn't keep control of his emotions as he let the sobs escape from his mouth, hearing his sister cry and pleading for him to stay kept breaking his heart more and more. He kissed her head repeatedly.

"I love you so much Jo Jo".

After a few minutes Justin pulled his sister away, her face was red and wet from the crying. Her brown eyes were now red as more tears came down, he wiped away more tears that came down with his palm.

"I want you to listen to dad and Erin, do everything they tell you to do. You can stay in my room whenever you want. Most importantly be brave, strong and tough for me, can you do that for me".

"Y-yes. Please don't leave me Justie! Please!"

Hank heard his little girl's crying and that stabbed him in the heart, Erin knew that the older father couldn't bring his son to jail.

"I'll bring him so you can stay with Jo". Erin said, her voice cracking.

He didn't have anything to say after a few more minutes they reentered the house. The siblings knew that it was time, Justin hugged his sister tightly for a couple more minutes.

"Happy birthday Jo Jo, don't forget that I love you so much". Justin whispers in her ear.

"Please don't leave". Jordan cried.

Hank went over and pulled his little girl off of Justin, Jordan began fighting to get out of her father's hold.

"No! Daddy make him stay please! Don't make him leave!"

"He has to go sweetheart". Hank tells her gently.

"No! Justin you promised you wouldn't leave me! Don't leave!"

The eleven year old kept fighting to get out of her father's hold but failed, Hank turned her so she wouldn't see Justin and Erin leave. Jordan pounded her fist against her father hoping he'd let go but he wouldn't the older father held his baby girl close to him so she'd stop fighting.

Erin and Justin left the house, eventually Jordan stopped fighting her father and relaxed into his hold. Her fingers gripping his jacket as she cried and cried into his neck, Hank rubbed a soothing hand up on his little girl's back.

"It's ok sweetheart, everything's gonna be alright". Hank soothed her while trying to hide his sobs.

"N-no it won't!"

"Baby, you still have me, Erin, Alvin-" He was cut off by her sobs and crying.

"But not Justie!"

"He'll be back".

"He...promised that...he wouldn't leave me".

"I know and he will be back".

"W-when?"

"I'm not sure yet".

"W-what'd he do? Why'd he have to go to jail?"

Hank wasn't about to tell her the truth, he'd rather lie and spare her even more pain. The truth has always hurt.

"I don't know what he did whatever it was, it was bad".

"I was Justin to come home".

He held her tighter and held a hand on her head, tears slid down his cheeks. "I know sweetheart. I know".

Meanwhile

Erin was driving Justin to the District, the whole time Justin was slouched in his seat. He had broken his sister's heart on the one day it was supposed to be about her. He'd didn't think he could ever forgive himself. As Erin drove she looked at him with a painful look.

"Justin-" She was cut off by him.

"Don't. Just don't not now". Justin says a bit harshly.

They finally arrive to the District and before a word could have been said Justin got out the car slamming the door behind him. He walked into the District and he muttered something under his breath.

"Happy Birthday Jo Jo".

…..

A/N: I switched up the storyline just a bit and this wasn't the original idea it was a last minute idea.


	89. Broken

Jordan- 11

Now that Justin had went to jail, Jordan hasn't been taking it well at all. She had been acting out like her brother to get her father's attention, the now eleven year old would cut school, get into fights, mouth off, when she done it she was a miniature version of Justin.

Jordan had noticed that her father has been acting very strangely, he'd be coming home late, talking to people on the phone that she didn't know, did this have something to do with her brother? Was he in trouble too? She didn't know and knowing her father he'd never tell her so she'll never know.

Late one night Hank was out and he left his daughter with Erin, he was still handling his son's business. Little did he know things were not as they seemed. A moment later Antonio Dawson and other officers rushed out, Dawson had arrested Voight.

The older man was hauled down to the station, he knew what this meant. He was going to prison just like his son. The older man knew explaining this to his little girl was gonna be much more difficult than telling her about Justin going. All he knew was that she wasn't ever gonna find out the truth as long as he lived.

Erin was still at Hank's house with Jordan, she was starting to get a gut feeling something was wrong. The eleven year old was up in her room asleep while Erin remained awake still waiting on her father figure. It was already past midnight and she knew Hank was never this late she jumped when she heard a loud cry coming from upstairs, not knowing what it was she grabbed her weapon and ran up the stairs.

Jordan was tossing and turning in her brother's bed till she sat up and started screaming and crying as she clutched the pillow to her chest. Erin checked Jordan's room to find it empty same as Hank's, she opened Justin's door and saw her sister on the bed crying into the pillow. Putting her gun in the back of her jeans she went over to the young girl and brought her into a gentle hold.

The sobbing eleven year old looked through teary and blurry eyes to see Erin holding her, at that moment she didn't care she turned into her sister's shoulder and cried as she gripped her shirt.

"Shh it's alright Jordy, you're ok. It was just a dream. You're safe". Erin soothed her.

"I-I wa-want J-Justin!" Jordan cried.

"I know sweetie I know".

Erin brushed her hair back as an attempt to sooth her but it didn't work, Hank was better at consoling her and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. After a good ten minutes Jordan had stopped crying and fell back asleep, gently putting her down Erin left the room. As she made her way to the living room her cell phone rang.

-Lindsay. Erin answered tiredly.

-Erin it's me. Hank's voice came on.

-Hank? Where are you? I've been worried sick.

-I was arrested tonight.

She froze in her spot, Hank was in jail. She now felt pain in her heart because now she had to tell Jordan this and the little girl still hadn't come to terms with her brother going to jail.

-I'll take Jo to Al's and come see you.

-Alright. There's a lot I need to tell you.

-I got it.

After hanging up Erin sighed sadly, first Justin and now Hank. Jordan was about to be devastated and crushed even more, she made her way back upstairs and quietly picked up the young girl and carried her out of the house thankfully Jordan stayed asleep. Laying her in the backseat of her car Erin remained outside to call Alvin and inform him.

-What's up Erin? Alvin answered.

-I know it's late but I need to drop Jo off with you. Do you and Meredith mind watching her? If not I can bring her to Trudy.

-It's fine, what's wrong?

-It's Hank. He was arrested.

After that Erin hung up and drove to Alvin's house, Alvin was outside waiting on Erin to arrive and a few moments later her car was pulling up in his driveway he went over and Erin opened the backdoor and Alvin reached in gently taking a hold of his goddaughter. Jordan stirred and the two adults stayed quiet as she settled back to sleep.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked quietly.

"I don't know yet, when I find something out I'll tell you". Erin replies.

"We'll keep an eye on her".

"Thanks".

"Not a problem".

Alvin carried his goddaughter into his house while Erin left for the District where Hank was.

Meanwhile

Hank was in a cell as he laid on the bunk, the only thing on his mind were his children. Having his son sent to prison was his worst nightmare. The kid of a cop in that hellhole, the possibilities of what could happen to him ran consistently through his head.

Then having to tell his little girl that he was going to prison like her brother was going to kill her more. He remembered how he had to pry her from his son's arms that day he could only imagine what it'll be like when she sees him go. Hank didn't want to leave his baby but he had to.

He was lost in his thoughts and he was broken out of them when a guard was banging on the cell.

"Voight, you got a visitor". The guard said.

Erin then approached the cell where he was and saw him, Hank went over to the cell and saw his surrogate daughter. He looked to the guard.

"Give us a few minutes".

The guard then left while Erin looked at her father figure with a saddened and painful look.

"Hank what happened". Erin said.

"I did a lot to keep Justin from going to jail. Erin what I'm about to tell you I need you to for me". Hank replies.

"Ok".

"I need you to take care of Jordan for me while I serve my time".

"No that's crazy you're not going to prison".

"Yes I am and I need you to watch Jordan for me".

Erin was in complete shock, she had babysat Jordan and let her stay with her from time to time but she has never watched her that long.

"Hank, I don't know I've never done something like this before".

"You're not gonna be by yourself, you'll have Al, Meredith, and Trudy between all of you, I'm sure you'll be fine. I need to know Jo is safe and protected".

"Alright, I will. I'll take Jo".

"Thank you it means a lot to me".

"Of course".

"Also she _doesn't_ find out the truth. She's hurt enough if she found out, she'd be more hurt and I don't wanna see her like that before I leave".

"Absolutely".

"Please watch my little girl, Erin she's going to need someone during that time".

"I will. Promise".

A couple of days go by and Hank is in court, the gavel slams down and at that moment he knew he wasn't going to see his little girl for who knows how long. Alvin had called Erin to bring Jordan before Hank was sent to prison. They were now escorting him out of the building.

Erin was holding onto Jordan's hand as they rushed to find Hank, they finally found him and the sight caused the eleven year old to drop Erin's hand and run to her father. Hank felt small familiar arms wrapping around him.

"Daddy, you can't leave to". Jordan says, her voice cracking.

Hank looked to the guards. "Mind giving me a few minutes".

They uncuffed the older man and Hank wrapped his arms around his baby girl, Jordan clung herself to her father he then set her down and saw the pain and sadness in her brown eyes. Tears started to fall freely from her eyes and he wiped them away.

"Sweetheart I need you to listen to me alright". Hank started gently.

"Alright". Jordan's voice broke more.

"I'm going to jail for a little while-" He was cut off by her outburst.

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave. Justin already left and you can't leave! You promised!"

"It's gonna be alright baby, Erin, Alvin, Meredith, and Trudy are all gonna take care of you".

"No I want you to stay. Don't go".

"I have to sweetheart".

"No!"

Jordan jumped her father in a tight hug, she wrapped her arm tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Hank knew this was extremely hard on his little girl all he could do was hold and console her with the little bit of time he had left.

"Daddy please don't go. Please. I don't want you to go".

Hank rubbed a soothing hand on his little girl's back, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I know sweetheart I know".

He set her back down and wiped away the tears they continued to flow freely, he wiped them with the palm of his hand.

"Jo, I want you to listen to everyone, go to bed at a decent time, do good in school, and I want you to be very brave, strong, and tough for me. Can you do that for me baby".

"Y-yes. Daddy please don't go, I don't want you to go. Please".

"I'm sorry sweetheart I have to".

"No".

"Time to go Voight". The guard said.

"No! You're not taking him!" Jordan cried, latching onto her father.

Erin and Alvin then headed over to get Jordan, the two began to pry the eleven year old from her father and she started to fight them.

"No! Daddy don't go please! You promised! Daddy don't leave me! You promised me you wouldn't leave".

This was breaking Hank's heart by the minute, he couldn't stand to hear his little girl scream and cry for him like this. After a few minutes of fighting and struggling they managed to get Jordan free from her father, the guard cuffed Hank and brought him to the van.

Jordan was still fighting out of Erin and Alvin's hold. "Let me go! Please! Daddy come back! Please. Let me go!"

The eleven year old managed to get out of the hold and ran after her father, she tackled him from behind clinging to him tightly.

"Daddy _please_ don't leave me".

It physically hurt Hank to hear his little girl beg and plead like this, Alvin managed to pick up his goddaughter and restrain her so she couldn't escape. Erin watched on with tears streaming down her face, it was like with Justin all over again only with Hank this time and this time it was worse. Jordan was now losing her only parent to jail.

Alvin turned his goddaughter's head away so she wouldn't see her father get dragged away, he felt her tears soak his neck and shirt. She now had lost her family. Her family was now broken and so was she.


	90. Firehouse Family

*Takes place while Voight's in jail*

Jordan- 11

Ever since meeting the 51 crew, Jordan felt as if she had another family. The guys were like her brothers and the girls were like her sisters, one thing still got her. She had a feeling one of them if not all of them knew about her father's arrest. The eleven year old knew that nobody would tell her.

Late one afternoon Antonio was taking Jordan to 51, he feels leaving her there nobody would think of looking for her there so she'd be safe. The young girl was in hiding and never even knew it. As Antonio drove he'd glance over at the eleven year old, even though he hated Voight he wanted to protect Jordan no matter what he was hiding her in plain sight and nobody knew.

It was no secret that Voight had enemies and they'd do just about anything to get to him even if it meant using Jordan and with him locked away now it would be a perfect opportunity.

The two had just arrived and just as the car was parked Jordan grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the car, the Vice Detective chuckled and followed the eleven year old. Jordan waited and once Antonio was close by she took a hold of his hand as they walked inside.

Kelly was at the squad table with his men when he saw Antonio with Jordan as they walked inside, the Squad Lieutenant got up and went over to the two.

"Hey Antonio, hey Jo". Kelly greeted the duo.

"Hi Kelly". Jordan says happily.

"Hey man, I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind keep an eye on Jo". Antonio said.

"Of course, you got a sec". Kelly said to the Detective.

"Yeah". He then looked to the young girl. "Jo why don't you head inside while I talk to Kelly".

"Ok". Jordan answered.

The eleven year old headed inside when she opened the door everyone looked at her, Casey was a tad surprised to see her.

"Hey Jo, what's going on". Casey said.

"Antonio dropped me off he's talking to Kelly about something". Jordan answered.

She headed over to Gabby and Shay while Casey went out to see his friend with the Vice Detective.

"Hey Jo said you were out here". Casey said.

"Yeah, Kelly and I were just about to talk". Antonio replied.

"About what?"

"Come out so she doesn't overhear".

The three went outside so no one overhears anything, once they were out of ear shot of everyone Kelly spoke up.

"We love watching Jo for you but why bring her here?" Kelly asked.

"It's no secret that Voight has enemies who will do anything to get at him even if it means using Jordan, with him in jail right now who knows what might happen. So keeping her here, I'm hiding her and she doesn't know it I'd like to keep it that way. Nobody would ever think to look for her here, I may not like Voight but Jordan doesn't deserve to get hurt in any kind of way and if something did happen to her word will get back to him quick and it won't be good at all. For all I know he could have people watching her I don't know, keep your guard up, watch out for anything or anyone suspicious, most of all watch her don't let her out of your sights". Antonio spoke.

"People would actually use her? Just to get to him?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"A lot of things he's done has pissed a lot of people off and they'll do just about anything to get payback and with him not around they will take a chance, I'm not taking a chance. Jordan is just a little girl who doesn't deserve anything else bad happening to her. She already lost her father and brother she doesn't deserve anything else bad happening".

"We'll watch her and protect her". Kelly promised.

"Thank you. I have to go meet a couple CIs and run down some leads I'll be back in a few hours".

"See you".

Antonio headed back to his car and took off, Casey stood there frozen in his place. Who'd want to hurt a child? He may have hated Voight but there was no way he'd ever use Jordan just to get to him, Kelly seen the look on his friend's face.

"What's up?" Kelly asked.

"I can't believe that people would do that to a kid". Casey replies.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't have done that".

"I wouldn't, she's a little girl who's done nothing and knows nothing. Jo doesn't deserve anything else happening to her losing her father and brother is more than enough".

"Let's go check on her".

Jordan was with Gabby and Shay, she had warmed up to the two women faster than anyone. She was still warming up to everyone else, they may not have known her long but she was becoming like family to them. The girls were talking when Casey and Kelly entered the room.

"Hey Jo wanna see something really cool". Kelly said to her.

"Yeah". Jordan replied excitedly.

The young girl happily skipped over to the Squad Lieutenant and followed him, Gabby got up from her chair heading over to Casey.

"Hey, what'd you guys talk about?" Gabby asked.

"Kelly asked why Antonio bring Jo here instead of somewhere else. Antonio said he's hiding her because of Voight's enemies, with him in jail right now they'll try anything to get revenge even if it means using Jordan". Casey answered.

"Who'd use a innocent little girl like that?"

"We'd be very surprised".

"Jordan will be safe here with us".

"I know she will".

Kelly had taken the young girl to the closet where all their gear was, Jordan's eyes went wide. Everything in the closet fascinated the young girl, she'd never seen this kind of stuff before.

"This is so cool". Jordan commented.

"It is". Kelly chuckled.

The Squad Lieutenant then grabbed one of the heavy fire coat and helped the eleven year old put it on. "We always wear these when we go on calls".

"Why".

"If it's a fire these jackets are fire retardant, meaning it helps prevent us from getting burned from fires. It can still get damaged but we won't get hurt".

"It's pretty heavy".

"If you think that's heavy, the tanks are much heavier".

"Can I try one on?"

"I think that'll be too heavy for you". He pulled a pair of boots out. "Try these".

Jordan then stepped into the boots and she felt a little taller, Kelly then put a pair of gloves on her.

"Looks like we have a firefighter in training here".

"Can we go show everyone?"

Kelly smiled at hearing the excitement in her voice. "Of course we can".

The two walked out heading to the common room, Kelly opened the door for the young girl as she walked in getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys we have a firefighter in training here". Kelly tells everyone.

They chuckled a bit, as long as she was happy so were they. They'd go along with whatever made her happy, one thing they all agreed on one thing Jordan deserved happiness in her life right now no matter what it was. A second later the alarm bells went off for Truck and the ambulance, it was a simple elevator call which gave Jordan an idea.

"Can I come Casey?" Jordan asked.

The Truck Lieutenant thought about it, it was a simple call she wouldn't see anything she shouldn't.

"You stay with me the whole time and don't go anywhere". Casey told her.

The eleven year old quickly got out of the fire gear and followed everyone on Truck, Joe lifted her up so she could get in. A moment later the sirens were turned on and they left.

Jordan watched the scenery pass by as they flew down the streets, soon enough they arrived at the call.

Herrmann got out followed by Joe then Jordan, the young girl stayed by Casey like she was told. Casey didn't know if he should have brought Jordan out with him, anything could happen to her and if anything did happen he'd have to explain that to Antonio. He'd glance around to make sure no one spotted her.

"Jo stay close by me". Casey said.

Jordan then got to Casey's side and stayed there, everyone got to the floor where the stuck elevator is, the manager ran over to the crew.

"There are two people stuck inside, I don't know if anyone is hurt". The guy said quickly.

Casey looked down to the eleven year old. "Jo go stay with Gabby and Shay, don't go anywhere. Don't leave their sight".

"Ok". Jordan replied.

The young girl went over to the two paramedics, she watched on as the truck crew got the elevator opened. It amazed her how well they got it done quick and fast, the two people that were inside rushed out. Gabby and Shay rushed over to see if they were injured.

Casey watched the young girl as she looked on as the two paramedics treated the two people, he then quickly went over and got her. He wasn't sure if she was being watched or not by Voight's people or his enemies, if it got out she was in public who knows what would happen.

"Truck 81, let's mount up". Casey told his crew.

"We going back to the station Casey?" Jordan asked.

"I thought we could stop for pizza on the way back".

"Awesome".

They all went out to the truck, Casey lifted the young girl into the back while everyone stayed outside. He turned to see his men giving him curious looks.

"What?" Casey asked.

"You sure it's ok for Jo to be out with us? Antonio may not like that". Herrmann says.

"He's right Casey, what if something happens?" Cruz said.

"I agree with them, we don't know if something could happen". Mouch chimes in.

"Guys look nothing will happen, as long as Jordan is with one of us she's safe. If anything does happen we call Antonio". Casey tells him crew.

"Could Voight have people watching her? He does have many connections". Otis spoke up.

"I don't know he could, Antonio doesn't know. Let's head out now".

They loaded up the truck and took off, Jordan looked out the window as the wind hit her face. A smile on her face as the scenery passed by.

"Having fun kiddo?" Mouch asked.

"This is so cool, I never rode in a truck like this before. Can we do it again?" Jordan spoke happily.

"We'll see". Casey answered.

They stopped for pizza and were headed back to the station, Casey kept his guard up the whole time looking out for anybody that could pose a threat to Jordan. He was possibly going against Antonio's wishes but he wanted to make the eleven year old happy for once. When he helped put Voight away he didn't know or realize that he was taking a little girl from her father.

The truck crew arrived back to the house luckily Antonio wasn't there yet, Casey knew that they had to tell him. Everyone headed inside and began eating. Jordan sat next to Kelly as the two ate their food.

"So how was it riding on the truck?" Kelly asked.

"It was so cool, I never rode on one before". Jordan replied, wiping sauce off her lip.

"Maybe if it's alright, you can ride on the squad truck one day".

"That would be so cool".

After they ate everyone headed outside and began to play soccer. Jordan was having a blast with everyone at 51, it was almost like they were her second family.

A few hours had passed and Antonio was pulling up to the firehouse, he headed inside to see everyone watching tv. Jordan saw the Vice Detective and ran over to him hugging him.

"How was your day kiddo". Antonio says.

"It was awesome, Casey let me go on one of their calls but I stayed by him, Gabby and Shay the whole time. It was so cool, if I don't become a detective I'm gonna be a firefighter or paramedic". Jordan told him.

"I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you pick when you're older. You mind waiting in the car for a second sweetheart I have to talk to Matt about something".

"Ok". She then went and grabbed her bag. "Bye guys".

"Bye". They said in union.

Jordan headed out to Antonio's car and got in. Matt headed over to the Detective as they went outside near the trucks.

"I know you're gonna be angry but let me explain". Casey started.

"Go on". Antonio replied.

"Jordan asked to go on a call, it was simple. She didn't see anything she shouldn't have, it was a stuck elevator the whole time she was by me, Gabby and Shay. Jo had eyes on her the whole time, she was completely safe".

"You didn't see anything out of the ordinary? No one suspicious?"

"No not that we saw".

"Jo doesn't go out on anymore calls until I'm completely sure what's, what".

"Got it".

"I gotta go".

"See you next time".

Antonio headed out to his car he'd look around scanning the area, once he was finished he got in the car.

"What'd else you guys do?" Antonio asked.

"Kelly let me try on some gear, after the call we got pizza and then after we ate we played soccer. Today was so much fun". Jordan replied.

"I'm glad you had fun kiddo".

"Antonio when can I see my dad and my brother?"

"I'd have to ask Erin".

"What they do to go to jail?"

Antonio's throat tightened, he knew she wouldn't stop the questions anytime soon. Jordan wouldn't stop until she knew the truth and she'll never find out the truth.

"I don't know sweetie".

"But you arrested him, I thought you guys would remember that stuff. Ya know who you arrested and why. Why won't anyone tell me?"

"You're too young to understand Jo".

"No I'm not. My dad and brother went to jail, I wanna know why".

"It's not for me to tell you".

If no one would tell the eleven year old why her family went to jail, she'd have to find out herself.


	91. First Tooth

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 6

Late one evening Justin was making dinner for him and his sister, Hank was going to be late that night so it was gonna be the siblings.

While he was cooking little Jordan was eating a green apple lollipop, as he was cooking Justin had glanced to see his little sister eating the candy.

"Jo Jo you heard dad, no candy before dinner". Justin said.

"Please Justie please, it's almost finished anyway besides I'll still eat my dinner". Jordan begged her brother, using her sweet innocent voice.

Justin knew he couldn't tell his sister no especially when she used the innocent voice with the puppy dog look. He tried to look away but Jordan had only increased the look which finally made him cave.

"Fine but it'll be our secret. We don't tell dad".

"Pinky swear". She held out her pinky finger.

Chuckling the elder man hooked his pinky finger with his sister's. "Pinky swear".

It was their own way of keeping their secrets, it was something Jordan had come up with. Justin had went back to finish the food, Jordan had then bit down on the hard candy and when she did it sent a nasty pain through her mouth and let out a scream.

When the six year old screamed that had caused Justin to run back over to her, a panicked look on his face.

"Jo Jo what's wrong". He scanned her over but she was fine.

"My tooth, it's moving". She moves one of her baby teeth with her finger.

Sighing a huge breath of relief he smiled. "Jo that's a good thing. You have your first loose tooth".

"Is it gonna fall out or do we take it out?"

"It's gonna fall out on its own and when it does, you're gonna want to put it under your pillow when you go to bed".

The little girl had tilted her head in confusion. "Why".

"Well when you lose a tooth and you put it under your pillow the tooth fairy will come. She'll take your tooth and leave you money".

"Really?"

"Really".

"Can we show daddy?"

"I'll make you a deal you eat all you're dinner and we'll go see dad at work".

"Deal".

Once the food was finished the siblings ate after they ate, Justin got a sweater on his sister and helped her with her shoes. Grabbing the keys they headed out.

Hank was at work feeling stressed and overwhelmed, he wanted to go home but he couldn't. He and his unit were trying to prevent a gang war from breaking out in the city. His phone buzzed with a text message.

-Come outside Jo wants to show you something. Justin.

The first time that day he actually smiled, his children brought him great relief. He could have the worst day of his life and as soon as he seen his children it was as if the day never happened. He left his office going outside.

Hank rather have his children outside where no one can see them rather than have them inside and someone sees them. Justin saw his father coming.

"Hey where is she?" Hank asked.

"In the car she wants to show you something". Justin answered.

"What is it?"

"Let her show you".

Hank opened the back door to see his little girl trying to stay awake he chuckled as he unbuckled her from the booster seat. Jordan had a sleepy look on her face but managed to have a smile.

"Whatcha wanna show me baby". Hank says to his youngest.

"Look daddy". Jordan replies.

The six year old uses her finger to move her loose tooth and that caused Hank to beam with happiness.

"You have your first loose tooth".

"Justin said that once it falls out I can put it under my pillow and the tooth fairy will come and get it then leave me money".

Hank couldn't lose his smile, he was gonna always cherish these small moments with his baby girl.

"That's amazing sweetheart, don't go pulling it out now it'll fall out on its own".

"Ok".

"Now I think it's time for a certain little girl to go to bed now".

"Ok good night daddy".

" Sweet dreams baby, listen to your brother now".

"I will".

He kissed his little girl's head and put her back in the car buckling her in, Justin stood by with a smile on his face. To some people it wasn't a big deal but to them it was a big deal.

A few days had passed by and Jordan's tooth was bugging her, the six year old was at the point of pulling it out but no one would let her.

"Jo leave the tooth alone, it'll fall out when it's ready". Hank told her for the millionth time.

"When will that be?" Jordan asked.

"When it's ready there's no time limit, just leave it alone sweetie".

"Ok".

A couple more days had passed, Jordan was at school eating lunch she took a bite of an apple and when she was chewing she felt something moving around. She had spit into a napkin, the six year old felt a small gap in her mouth which had got her excited.

Looking into the napkin she had seen her small baby tooth. Jordan couldn't wait to show her father and brother.

School was now out for the day, Jordan had her small tooth in a small purple toy chest. She seen her father out there and ran to him. Hank saw his little girl running to him and he bent down catching her in a hug.

"How was your day baby". Hank says with a smile.

"It was good. Look daddy my tooth came out see". Jordan replied excitedly.

She smiled and Hank saw the small gap in between her teeth, the older father smiled. He didn't care how small these moments we're these were the moments to really cherish and treasure. There are only so many first moments in his little girl's life and he'd be there to see each and every one of them.

"Remember what Justin said you gotta put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy".

"I will as soon as I get home".

The father daughter duo headed home for the day, Justin was watching tv when he heard the front door open and he heard his sister's voice.

"Justin! Justin!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

"What's up Jo Jo". Justin replies, his voice matching his sister's.

"Look my tooth came out today see".

The young girl showed her brother the small gap between her teeth, just like his father Justin had cherished and treasured all these moments with his sister. These moments only come once and they were gonna be cherished and remembered forever.

That night Jordan put the small tooth under her pillow and went to sleep. By the next morning the young girl remembered losing her tooth and she excitedly moved her pillow to see a $10 bill. Taking the money she ran to her father's room and began jumping on the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up look what I got". Jordan says excitedly.

"Jo stop jumping on the bed and use your inside voice please. Now what is it". Hank said looking at his youngest.

"Look what the tooth fairy left me".

The six year old showed her father the money, smiling he playfully grabbed her causing her to fall on the bed. Jordan curled up next to her father cuddling next to him.

Hank laid in the bed with his little girl next to him, he was glad he was able to have these moments but another part of him wishes that Anna could be there to see these moments to.


	92. Movie Fright

Jordan- 9

It was a late night in the Voight house hold, Hank was at work, Justin was in his room fast asleep and Jordan was on the couch watching tv. She had pretended to be asleep, after checking to see if her brother was asleep she made her way downstairs.

Turning the tv she began flipping through the channels, at school the kids would brag how they could watch horror movies and not be scared. Taking that as a challenge Jordan was gonna do it but her father couldn't find out. Hank was against letting her watch those movies, he didn't want her to get scared and not be able to sleep.

The nine year old found one on, it was Halloween. Jordan cut all the lights off in the house and got settled on the couch. Half of the movie had gone by the whole time the young girl hid her face when the killings took place, by this point she was terrified. Fear had completely taken over her body, she kept looking around her house as if someone was there.

Jordan still hadn't changed the channel she was gonna see this through, she wanted to be like her friends. By the end of the movie the nine year old was petrified she'd kept looking around her dark house wandering if someone was there. Going over to the window she peeked out the curtain to see the street lights on and the street clear.

Heading up to her room the young girl still couldn't help but check her surroundings, when she made it to her room she tried to shake all of that off. Climbing into her bed and covering up she turned on her side and saw her closet wide open, in her young mind she thought the serial killer from the movie was in her closet.

Not being able to take it anymore she ran from her room to her brother's room, Justin was in his bed sprawled out on the bed. Jordan went over and began shaking her brother's arm.

"Justin, wake up. Wake up Justin". Jordan says quickly.

"Hmm". Justin mumbled.

"Justin wake up".

Justin shot awake and looked around in confusion, his vision was blurry he looked over to his alarm clock that read 1:30 am in red bold numbers. He then looked to his little sister.

"What's wrong Jo Jo".

The nine year old couldn't tell her brother that she had watched a horror movie she had to think fast on her feet.

"I...I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah come on".

Jordan then got next to her brother she curled into his side as he wrapped a protective arm around her, the elder man looked down to his sister.

"You alright Jo?"

"I'm ok".

"Try and get some sleep".

The young girl rested against her brother she was able to hold some of his shirt in her small hands. At least at the moment Jordan had felt safe with her big brother, she knew that Justin would protect her from anything and everything. After tossing and turning the nine year old finally managed to fall asleep.

By the next morning Jordan began to stir, when she looked around she saw that she was in her brother's room and then it hit her. She watched that movie last night and now she was scared what had really got her attention was the fact that Justin wasn't in his room.

"Justin?" Jordan called out.

Running out of his room to the hallway she looked for her brother everywhere.

"Justin!"

The nine year old frantically checked her room, her father's room, every room on the top floor and there was no sign of her brother anywhere. Fear had quickly filled her body, as fast as she could she ran down the steps.

"Justin! Justin!"

Hank and Justin we're in the kitchen when they heard Jordan yelling frantically. As fast as they could they ran out going to her. Jordan was finally able to breath at seeing her brother, she ran over to him hugging him tightly. The father and son we're confused by her actions.

"What's wrong Jo?" Hank asked.

"I woke up and Justin wasn't there". Jordan replies, quickly. The whole time fear filled her voice.

"I woke up and came down when I heard dad come in". Justin told his sister. Somethin then hit him. "Does this have something to do with your nightmare Jo?"

"What nightmare?" Hank asked looking at his children.

"Jo had a nightmare last night and she stayed with me".

The older father then looked to his frightened little girl. "Is that true sweetheart?"

Jordan had let go of her brother and went to hug her father. "Yeah" She managed to get out.

Breaking from the hug Hank had gave his little girl a gentle. "Wanna tell us what is was about?"

The nine year old couldn't reveal that she had watched a horror movie or else she might be in trouble. She already had learned her lesson she just wished it would be over already.

"I don't really remember it".

"Remember sweetheart, they're just dreams they aren't real it's all made up".

The young girl nodded and hugged her father again, little did Hank know it was much more than that. Later that night Jordan was in her room, getting ready for bed. The young girl had her pajamas on, she kept looking back at her empty closet.

Jordan remembered from the movie how the serial killer hid and attacked people in the closets, shaking all that from her mind the young girl told herself repeatedly, ' _It's just a movie. It's not real!'_

She then climbed into bed and covered up, as she was getting settled Jordan had heard a creaking noise and fear had quickly filled her body. Her heart was racing in her chest, her breathing became heavy she then heard footsteps and quickly hid under the bed.

Hank was on his way to check on his children before he went to work, first he had checked in on his son. Peeking in on his eldest child he chuckled at seeing Justin passed out on the bed he then went to check on his little girl. Jordan remained under the bed, she remembered from the movie the killer went up the steps and began searching the rooms.

At this point Jordan kept telling her self over and over in her head, ' _It's not real! It's just a movie! It's not real! Not real!'_

She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her room, her hand were glued firmly to her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise. Jordan didn't know if it was her father, brother, or someone else. When Hank didn't see his youngest in her bed he was insistently confused, she wasn't with Justin, she wasn't in his room, he checked her closet and wasn't there then he thought of another place. He looked under her bed.

"Jo, sweetie why are you under your bed?" Hank asked.

"I...I like it under here". Jordan lied.

"Come on out from under there sweetheart, you're gonna mess up your clothes".

Taking her time she finally came out and brushed herself off, Jordan then launched herself at her father catching him way off guard.

"Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes sweetheart I do".

"Can you stay home? Please".

Looking down at her face he saw the fear in her eyes, what had his daughter so frightened all of a sudden? This couldn't have been all over a simple nightmare if it was she'd been over it.

"Jo is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"Can you please just stay home? Just for tonight?"

"How about I stay just until you fall asleep".

Jordan felt her heart race faster, her blood ran cold, she didn't want her father to leave. When she was younger he had told her that he'd keep all her nightmares away. Hank gently rocked her to sleep just like he always had, the nine year old felt herself slowly falling asleep she tried to fight her sleep but after a few minutes sleep took her over.

The older father held his baby girl as she slept peacefully in his arms, he wondered why she was afraid all of a sudden. What caused this? Had someone threatened her into keeping quiet? He was gonna find out. Once he knew his little girl was in a deep enough sleep Hank carefully laid her in the bed covering her with the blanket, he kissed her head and quietly made his way out of her room leaving the house.

Hank locked his house up before going to work, he hoped whatever was bothering Jordan would go away.

About an hour after Hank left, Jordan was still asleep in her room a few minutes later she began tossing and turning in her sleep. A moment later the young girl awoke with a start, she began looking around frantically. The nine year old didn't see her father around, she began looking around her pitch dark room she was still scared from the movie. Her eyes were locked firmly on her closet, she waited as if someone was gonna pop out.

Justin awoke from his sleep and headed to the bathroom, from her room Jordan heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She felt her blood run cold, fear was filled in her body. The nine year old wanted to go check but she felt safer in her room at the moment.

After finishing his business Justin headed back to his room and went back to bed, not being able to take it Jordan had bolted from her room to her brother's. Without a warning she jumped on his bed and latched onto him, Justin was scared out of his sleep and felt small arms wrapped around him. Turning his lamp on he saw his little sister, Jordan had clung to her brother tightly with no chance of letting go.

"Jo Jo what's wrong?" Justin asked concerned.

She didn't say a word the young girl was still to scared all she did was stayed glued to her brother the whole time. When Justin looked at his sister he saw complete fear all over her face.

"Was it another nightmare?"

Jordan nodded and stayed with her brother, the elder Voight knew his sister wouldn't sleep after a nightmare. He was rocking her to sleep as he rocked her, he brushed her hair back and after a couple of minutes she was right back to sleep. Justin looked down at his sister's face it went from having a fearful look to being peaceful, he had an idea on what was bothering his sister.

Over the next couple of days Jordan was completely scared and became a bit paranoid, everywhere she went she'd frantically look around confusing everyone in her life. When she was at home she stuck to her father and brother like glue, she knew she'd always be safe with them around.

Justin was at home with his sister, she was doing her homework on the floor while he was watching tv. He cut it off and set the remote down then gently tapped his sister's shoulder. The young girl had jumped about ten feet in the air and turned facing her brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Jordan asked a bit angrily.

"Jo ain't no way you're still scared of a nightmare you'd be over it by now. What's really going on?" Justin replies.

"Nothing".

"Liar, kiddo I know when you're lying and clearly you're lying".

"No I'm not".

"Really? Then why are you so scared and jumpy all of a sudden?"

Not being able to take anymore of it Jordan decided to confess. "If I tell you please don't tell dad. He'll get really mad at me".

"That depends on what you tell me".

"I watched a horror movie the other night".

A confused look was now planted on Justin's face. "No you didn't".

"Yes I did. I waited till after dad went to work and after you went to bed. I came down and watched the movie with all the lights off".

"What made you do that?"

"Kids at school said they watched them and didn't get scared".

"So you thought if you watched one, you wouldn't get scared".

"Yeah. It didn't work, I'm really scared Justin".

"Jo Jo there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of, those movies aren't real. They're just made up".

"I keep thinking he's gonna find me and get me".

"Jo it's not real, those movies are fake. They're made to scare people that's it".

"It scared me real good, I shouldn't have watched it".

"What did you watch anyway?"

"Halloween".

"That would do it alright".

"I keep thinking he's in my closet".

"Jo Jo nobody is ever gonna get you or hurt you, wanna know why".

She nodded as Justin brought his sister into a side hug. "Nobody is ever gonna get you or hurt you with dad and I around, we'll always be around to protect you from anything and everything. Nobody is gonna mess with my little sister as long as I'm around and if they do I'll have to teach them a lesson".

Jordan giggled as she held her brother tighter. A few minutes later the front door opened and Hank walked in to see his children, when he saw the look on his youngest it no longer held fear but happiness.

"Jo you alright now sweetheart". Hank spoke.

"I'm fine dad". Jordan answered.

"She watched a scary movie that's all". Justin said.

"Justin!"

"You knew he was gonna find out sooner or later".

The older father then went and sat down across from his little girl. "When did you watch this movie?"

"The other night, I waited till after you went to work and Justin was asleep. I turned out all the lights and watched it".

"What have you learned from this?"

"To never again watch any movies like that late at night again especially with the lights off".

"And".

"When you say not to watch something I won't watch it".

"And"

"I promise to never do it again".

"Normally I'd ground you for something like this but I think you went through enough so I'm not grounding you".

"Really?"

"Really. But no tv for two weeks".

"Dad!"

"I never said you wouldn't be punished, I told you I didn't want you watching those movies for this exact reason and you went behind my back and did it anyway. So no tv for two weeks".

"He gave me the same punishment". Justin told his sister.

Hank then looked to his oldest. "You still never learned your lesson as soon as I let you watch tv again you watched yet another horror movie and got scared".

"I didn't get scared".

"You had the hallway light on for almost two months".

Jordan giggled and Justin playfully grabbed her giving her a noogie causing her to laugh more all Hank did was watch his children, seeing his children happy, smiling, and laughing was enough to put a smile on his face.

Later that night Jordan got ready for bed, she was in her pajamas, she still couldn't help but look in her closet shaking all that from her head. It was all in her head, not real. Justin had tiptoed into his sister's room as quietly as possible and snuck up on her.

"Boo!" Just says loudly in her ear.

"Ahh!" Jordan yelled.

She dove in her bed hiding under her covers, Hank ran in his daughter's room to see his son laughing and his daughter hiding her her blanket. Going over to his son he gave him a sharp slap upside the head.

"Don't scare your sister like that". Hank told his son.

"I didn't think she was still scared". Justin replied, rubbing his sore head.

"Go to your room now".

Justin then headed to his room for the night, Hank sat down on his daughter's bed and gently pulled the covers from her. He saw that her face was once again full of fear and terror.

"There's no reason to be scared honey it was just you're goofball of a brother". Hank tells her gently.

"Justin said that those movies aren't real". Jordan replied.

"He's right, they aren't. It's just someone's imagination as a movie".

"I keep thinking he'll come".

Hank took a hold of his little girl and held her close as he smoothed her hair back. "Baby, nobody won't ever come get you or hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you or you're brother not as long as I'm around if anyone tries anything they'll have to answer to me".

"Can you stay with me just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I can sweetie. I'm not going anywhere".

Jordan rested against her father's chest as she held onto one of his arms, sleep was slowly taking over the young girl. Hank was gently rocking her and soon enough she was fast asleep, he held onto his little girl tightly he rested his cheek against her head.

As long as he was around nobody with ever mess with either of his children, Justin may have been grown and able to defend himself but that still didn't stop the older father from worrying. Then his innocent little girl, Jordan was at the age of learning how to defend herself but between him, Justin, Erin, and everyone else Jordan will always have people defend her no matter how old she is.

Eventually Hank had fallen asleep with his baby girl in his arms, he held her in a protective hold all night. For the first time in days Jordan was able to finally sleep without nightmares, the young girl curled up against her father as long as she was with him or her brother she was safe. She was with her protectors.


	93. Bunny

Jordan- 7

Early one day Hank was called into work so he called Erin to watch Jordan and she agreed. Erin loved spending time with her young sister. The two decided to go to the park.

Erin had held onto her sister's hand, she kept her guard up the whole time. They were approaching the park when Erin heard a very familiar voice calling her.

"Erin!"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks at hearing her mother's voice, Jordan stopped and looked up at her sister in confusion.

"Erin who's that?" Jordan asked, her voice sounded so innocent.

Snapping back into reality Erin bent down looking at the seven year old. "Go play sweetie, I'll be right there".

"Ok".

The little girl ran off to the playground, Erin viciously turned to face her mother. Bunny was walking towards her daughter. She was shaking and scratching her arms the whole time she tried to act innocent.

"Hi sweetie". Bunny says in a sweet sickly voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Erin asked coldly.

"I just wanted to come see you, is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Yes it is, especially now".

Bunny then looked to Jordan and watched as the seven year old played, she scoffed and faced her daughter with a look of disbelief.

"Really you became a babysitter for Hank?"

"Get out of here. Now. I don't want you anywhere near Jordan".

"You're gonna pick a little brat who's not even you're family over you're real family?"

After that Erin had a dangerous look on her face and if looks could kill, Bunny would have been 12 feet under by that point.

"I'm not kidding mom get the hell out of here before I make you leave and I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from Jordan".

"Hank has really brainwashed you hasn't he, it's really pathetic if you ask me. That kid isn't your family at all and you're pretending she is".

Erin then forcefully grabbed her mother by her shirt getting in her face. "Get out of here before I make you leave and don't you ever talk about Jordan again".

Bunny then looked at her daughter in shock, disbelief and anger without a word she stormed away. Erin was breathing a bit heavy trying to calm down, how dare Bunny say she's pretending that Jordan is her family?

After all the hell that Erin went through in her life she actually had a real true family. Hank was her father, Justin was her brother, Jordan was her sister. She loved them more than anything. They were more her family than Bunny. She'd do anything for them.

Jordan looked and saw her sister just standing there, being very curious and confused she headed over to her sister. Erin was still trying to calm down, she jumped when she felt tugging on her pants leg. Looking down she saw Jordan.

"Everything ok honey". Erin said.

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked.

"I'm ok Jordy".

"Who was that lady you were talking to?"

"That was my mom".

"You looked really mad at her".

"She wasn't a really good mom to when I was a kid".

"Really?"

"Mhmm. When I was a little older than you, you're dad actually helped me and was a good dad to me".

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know".

"So daddy is like you're dad".

"That's right".

"I'm glad you're apart of our family, I like having a big sister".

"And I love having a little sister".

For the rest of the afternoon the two had played at the park. Erin had texted Hank to let him know where they were, about a half hour later the older man arrived to the park.

He saw his surrogate daughter and his youngest there. Jordan had saw her father and insistently ran over to him.

"Daddy!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

Bending down Hank was tackled into a hug by his little girl. He chuckled as he effortlessly picked his baby up.

"There's my baby girl". Hank says, moving some hair behind her ear.

Erin had walked over smiling, she looked to the seven year old.

"Jordy, go play sweetie I have to talk to your dad about something". Erin said.

"Ok". Jordan replies.

Hank set his youngest back down and the two adults watched as she bolted back to the playground. Once she was out of earshot Erin took a deep breath and faced her father figure. Just by how Erin was acting Hank was getting very concerned.

"Erin what's going on?" Hank asked.

"A little bit ago, Bunny showed up". Erin admitted.

Hank was insistently fired up, the thoughts that ran through his mind. He knew Erin could handle herself but Jordan was an innocent little girl. He didn't want her anywhere near Bunny, he didn't want her on the same street as the woman.

"What'd she want?"

"She talked to me, Hank she was…she was in withdrawal real bad I blocked Jo from seeing her but she still saw".

"Did she try anything?"

"No I wouldn't let her".

"I gotta head back, keep an eye on Jo".

"Always".

Hank went over to his little girl and picked her up. "I have to go back to work sweetheart, be good and listen to Erin. You hear me".

"Yes daddy".

"That's my girl".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, setting her down the older man had left. Erin went back to playing with the seven year old.

A couple of days had went by, Hank was out with his daughter when Bunny had shown up. Protectiveness had swarmed his body, he tried to remain calm and cool the whole time. Gently he had pushed his daughter behind him.

Bunny had seen the little girl behind her father, she had bent down to Jordan's level.

"Hi sweetie". Bunny spoke in fake sweet voice.

"Hi". Jordan said nervously.

Hank was grinding his teeth, if Jordan wasn't with him he would have been went off. Bending down to his little girl's level he gave her a gentle look.

"Go and wait for me in the car baby ok". Hank whispers to her.

" Ok". Jordan replies quietly.

The seven year old headed to her father's car and got in shutting the door behind her. Hank then turned as he viciously glared at Bunny.

"She's adorable Hank, doesn't look like you she must get it from her mother". Bunny said.

"Let's get a couple of things straight right now. My daughter isn't and never will be your concern. You're also gonna stay the hell away from her". Hank says.

"Or what?"

Taking a step closer to Bunny, Hank's face now had a dangerous look on it.

"I ever hear or catch you around my daughter or her name ever crosses your mouth, you and me. We're gonna have a much bigger problem"

"What are you gonna do Hank? Hit a woman?"

"Don't ever come back around my daughter".

" You already have a daughter! You don't need Erin to!"

"I'm not getting sucked back into this. This is your first and only warning, stay the hell away from my daughter or else".

Hank walked away ignoring Bunny as she yelled and screamed at him. The older woman watched as Hank got in his car and drove off, she was gonna get his and Erin's attention. One way or another.


	94. Bunny Pt 2

Jordan- 7

After Bunny's visit Hank and Erin made damn sure to never let Jordan go anywhere by herself. If she was even with Justin, Hank would tell his son to watch her carefully. Justin never needed to be told twice to watch his sister.

Erin was still furious with her mother, first showing up in withdrawal while Jordan was around. Second was when she said that she was pretending Jordan was her family. Bunny had crossed two major lines with her line, if she crossed a third that would be it.

One afternoon Erin had picked up the seven year old from school and decided to take her out for ice cream. The whole time she was with her sister, Erin made sure to keep her guard up for anything and everything especially her mother.

They arrived to the ice cream shop and headed inside, they went up to the counter. Jordan saw all the different types of ice cream and all the different types of toppings.

"Whatcha want Jordy". Erin says.

"Can I get strawberry ice cream with hot fudge, caramel and sprinkles". Jordan said, looking up to her sister.

"Sure sweetie".

After ordering the ice cream the two went to sit down and ate. Erin had eaten about half of her ice cream before getting up.

"I'll be right back Jordy, I'm only going to the bathroom".

"Ok".

"Finish up".

"Can we go to the park after?"

"We'll see. You remember the rules don't you".

"Don't go anywhere, stay where I can see you, don't talk to strangers".

"Attagirl".

Erin ruffled her hair and headed to the bathroom while the seven year old continued eating her ice cream. Bunny had been watching her daughter and Jordan that day, she followed them to the ice cream shop and now that Jordan was alone she was going to make her move. She was gonna get Hank and Erin's attention, one way or another.

Bunny was dressed in a short sleeve red shirt with blue jeans and heels, she had her black purse on her shoulder. She entered the ice cream shop and went over to Jordan. The seven year old had seen someone sitting across from her, she recognized the woman from the park. Erin's mom.

"Hi you're Jordan right". Bunny said in a sweet fake innocent voice.

"My dad said I'm not supposed to talk strangers". Jordan says.

The older woman sighed, typical Hank would drill that into his daughter's head. Bunny took a deep breath no way she was about to give up.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Erin's mom".

"Were you a bad mommy to Erin?"

"I was sick a lot when Erin was little".

"How come you didn't go to a doctor?"

"I tried but nobody was able to help me".

"Why".

"Mom!" A voice yelled.

Bunny and Jordan looked back to see a furious Erin, her bright green eye were lit up with rage and fury.

"Jo come here sweetheart". Erin instructed the young girl.

Without a fight the seven year old got up and went over to her sister, Erin gently pulled Jordan behind her while Bunny got up going to her daughter.

"Hi sweetie". Bunny said in a sweet sickly voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erin's voice was cold and venomous.

"I wanted to see Jordan, I didn't think it was a crime".

Before Erin could respond she turned to the young girl giving her a gentle look. "Jordy why don't you go wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a minute".

Grabbing the keys from Erin, Jordan had went out to the car. Erin had turned back facing her mother, a icy dangerous stare was now painted on her face as she viciously glared at her mother.

"You were told to stay away from Jordan, you had no right coming around her". Erin spat.

"I wanted to see you, I had no idea she was with you". Bunny lied.

"Bull. This was the last straw with me".

"What are you talking about?"

"You came around Jordan twice, the first time you were coming off smack. You crossed a serious line with me, I told you to stay away from Jordan and I can bet Hank told you the same thing".

Bunny scoffed and looked in disbelief and anger. "I still can't believe you take his side after everything I've done for you".

"Everything you've done for me?! Are you kidding me you didn't do a damn thing for me except get me high and drunk! If Hank hadn't found me when he did I could have ended up in jail or dead somewhere in the street. Not like you care, you're either too high or drunk to care about anything".

"You know that's not true".

"Yes it is and you know it is". Erin then stepped closer to her mother. "If you ever come back around my sister again I can promise you that I will make your life a living hell".

Just as Erin turned to leave Bunny yelled out. "She's not your sister! She's not your family!"

That had caused Erin to stop dead in her tracks and look back to her mother, the venomous glare still on her face. She turned back and went over to Bunny she forcefully grabbed her mother by the front of her shirt.

"Jordan is my family just like Hank and Justin are, they're more family to me than you ever were. At least they care about what happens to me. At least Hank made sure I had a roof over my head. I have people to call family now, all you are is nothing and that's all you ever will be Bunny. Nothing. You don't need me, you never have and never will so just leave me the hell alone. And stay the hell away from Jordan and if you don't, I promise you won't like me after I get finished with you".

After Erin let go of her mother, Bunny then slapped her daughter across the face. Retaliating Erin had slapped her mother twice as hard, leaving a handprint in the wake of it. The older woman looked in disbelief as she looked at her daughter holding her stinging cheek.

"Don't _ever_ come back around Jordan or me again".

Erin then left the ice cream shop and began to take a few deep breaths before getting into the car. Jordan looked down as guilt was now eating at her, she heard the door open then close she looked up to see her sister in the car.

"I'm sorry Erin, I didn't mean to talk to her. I swear". Jordan said.

"It's not your fault honey, she tricked you". Erin replied.

"She told me she wasn't a stranger, I thought it was ok".

"What else did you two talk about?"

"I asked her if she was a bad mom to you, she said she was sick a lot and no one was able to help her when I asked why you showed up".

Erin felt sick to her stomach, how could Bunny tell that stuff to a seven year old? Didn't she have the slightest ounce of decency? Her biggest thing was, should she tell Hank?

She felt Hank had a right to know because Jordan is his child and as her father he had that right to know. If she didn't tell the older man and he found out on his own, he'd be furious. Erin knew what she was gonna do.

They drove to Hank's house and once there they headed inside, Hank was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Justin was at work. When the front door opened the older man stepped out to see his little girl and his surrogate daughter. The seven year old ran over to her father and he bent down catching her, he kissed her head and lifted her up.

"How was your day sweetheart". Hank says with a smile.

"Good. Erin and I got ice cream when she picked me up". Jordan replies happily.

"I hope you didn't have too much or else you won't eat you're dinner".

"I didn't".

"Jordy, why don't you go play outside. I have to talk to your dad about something". Erin spoke.

"Ok".

Hank set his daughter down and the two adults watched as she went out to the backyard to play on her swing set. Erin felt her heart race in her chest, she wouldn't know how well this conversation was gonna go. When the older man seen the look on Erin's face he got highly concerned.

"What is it Erin?" Hank asked.

"I took Jo out for ice cream today, I went to use the bathroom and when I came back...Bunny was there talking to Jordan. She tricked Jo, Bunny told her that she wasn't a stranger. She also told her that she was sick to take care of me. I'm sorry Hank, I shouldn't have left her like that". Erin explained.

Hank was furious, he wasn't mad at his daughter or Erin. He was pissed at Bunny. This was the second time she had came around his daughter and he wasn't gonna stand for that. Not one bit.

"Watch Jo, I'll be back in a little while".

"Where are you off to?"

"Don't worry about it. Watch Jo".

Before Erin could get another word out Hank had walked out of his house. Hank had headed to Bunny's bar this time around he was gonna make sure his point got across. One way or another.

He arrived to the bar only a few people were inside, he went saw a guy at the bar.

"Bunny workin?" Hank asked.

Just then Bunny came out with two large bottles of liquor, Hank looked over to the older woman with a vicious glare. Bunny had seen Hank and set the bottles down.

"What are you doing here Hank? You gonna yell at me for being around you're precious daughter?" Bunny asked sarcastically.

"What gave you the right to come around _my_ daughter after I told you to stay away?" Hank asked.

"I didn't know Jordan was gonna be with Erin".

Hank then got up and went around the bar, a dangerous look on his face. He got close to Bunny so no one would over hear. "Now you made an enemy out of me Bunny, I don't play when it comes to my children. I'm the worst person to cross and I'm the worst person to become your enemy. The next time you come around my kids or Erin, you're gonna be going for a ride. A ride you won't be coming back from".

"Is that a threat Hank?"

"It's a promise".

Hank was leaving the bar when Bunny yelled out at him. "You already have a daughter! You don't need mine to!"

Before he left the older man went back to see Bunny who stood there furious, her arms folded across her chest firmly, a white towel over her shoulder. Hank had his hands placed firmly on the bar and he leaned in so nobody can overhear him.

"Stay the hell away from my family that includes Erin, come back around and you'll be going for a ride". He whispered in her ear.

After that said Hank left the bar, he was gonna make damn sure this woman stays away from his family as far as possible. Bunny was a very bad influence for Erin, he didn't want or need that around his kids. He would do just about anything to keep that poisonous woman away from his family and if she wouldn't listen to his warning, Bunny would be going for a ride.

Hank headed back home, by this point everyone had eaten. Justin and Erin were watching tv, Jordan was up in her room getting ready for bed. The older man entered the house, he went up to check on his youngest. He didn't blame Jordan for what happened nor was he upset with her.

Jordan was sitting on her bed the whole time guilt was eating at her, would her father be mad at her for talking to Bunny? She didn't mean it, the seven year old thought it was ok. Hank gently knocked on his daughter's door, he saw the look on her face and went over to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Hank said.

"I talked to Erin's mommy today, I know you said I can't talk to strangers but she said she wasn't a stranger. I thought it was ok". Jordan replied.

He then pulled her close to him and held her. "I'm not mad at you baby, it wasn't your fault. You told her the truth you weren't allowed to talk to strangers but she tricked you into talking to her".

"She said that when Erin was little she was sick so that's why she couldn't take care of her".

Hank was fuming, was Bunny really deranged enough to tell that to a child? One thing she did get right, she most definitely was sick.

"She was very sick so that's why I took Erin in and helped her".

"I'm glad Erin's apart of our family, I like having a big sister".

Smiling the older father kissed his little girl's head. "I'm glad she's apart of our family to".

Shortly after that Jordan had fallen asleep against her father's chest. Hank looked down to see his baby fast asleep he kissed her head and laid there with her. He was thinking about how his life and family was amazing.

The older father had a brave, tough, and fearless son. He then took in Erin, who he treated as his own daughter even though she's not his she acted just like him. She was also brave, tough, and fearless. Then he had his innocent little girl. Jordan was his little girl, his princess. His children was his pride, joy, and happiness. His family may have been small but it was complete. And he wasn't gonna let anyone, not even Bunny ruin it.


	95. Nothing Wrong

*Picks up from The Dilemma*

Jordan- 8

After being released from the hospital, Jordan had to wear a brace on her wrist for a few weeks and her lip still had a scar on it.

When she went to school it had the teachers and principal him concerned. It was no secret to them that Hank was a detective in the gang unit. They didn't wanna think the worst of him but they had to look out for Jordan.

One afternoon school was now letting out for the day, the teacher had dismissed class for the day. Jordan had put her backpack on her shoulder with her good hand, the teacher seen her about to leave.

"Jo you mind staying back for a couple of minutes". He says.

The kids all 'oh'd' and snickered. The eight year old ignored them, she was use to that being the kid of a cop. Jordan headed over to her teacher.

"What's up, Mr. Johnson". Jordan says.

He noticed the brace and scar on her lip and looked down. He coughed and looked back at her.

" Jo is everything ok at home?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's fine at home. Why".

" I want you to know you're in a safe place".

Jordan eyed her teacher suspiciously, what was he hinting at?

"Mr. Johnson what's this about?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You hurt your wrist and there's a scar on your lip".

Now the eight year old was furious and when she got like this she acted just like her father.

"Are you trying to say that my dad or brother did this?!"

"Did they?"

"No, my dad and brother wouldn't hurt me. Ever".

Before he could say another word Jordan had stormed out. The eight year old was seething. How could they think her father or brother would hurt her? Hank and Justin would die before they ever laid a finger on her.

Justin was waiting on his sister normally she'd be outside waiting for him, what was taking her so long? He was about to go in when he saw his sister coming out, Jordan was scowling the whole time which got the elder Voight confused and a bit worried.

"You ok Jo Jo?" Justin asked, highly concerned.

"My teacher is an idiot". Jordan says angrily.

" What happened?"

"Nothing".

"Something. If you don't tell me I'll tell dad".

"You wouldn't".

"Try me".

"Fine. My teacher thinks that you or dad have sprained my wrist and gave me the scar on my lip".

"What?!"

"I knew you'd react like that".

Justin then went around his little sister as he stormed into the school, Jordan then got in front of her brother trying to stop him. She knew that her father and brother tend to lose their tempers real fast when someone says anything about or does anything to their family.

"Justin. Justin stop please. I don't want you to get into trouble".

The elder man looked down to his young sister, she was giving him a pleading look to stop. Normally it would take the elder Voight a while to calm down but looking at the look on his sister's face was enough to calm him for the moment.

Justin looked back at school then shook his head and took his sister's hand, as the siblings walked home Jordan swung her brother's hand and she felt his hand was tense which meant he was still angry and he had every right to be angry.

What gave them the right to pin an accident on Hank and Justin? Just because a kid has an accident doesn't mean you can go around pointing fingers. The eight year old looked up at her brother then down to the ground.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Jordan's voice was small.

"I'm not mad at you because you didn't do anything, I'm mad at the situation because those people don't know what they're talking about. You had an accident and they want someone to blame".

"Are you gonna tell dad?"

"If I don't he'll find out eventually".

"You mean they'll tell him".

"Yeah".

"Do you think they'd take me away?"

That caused Justin to stop dead in his tracks, his blood ran cold at his sister's question. He knew that if child services was called there was a good chance she could be taken pending the investigation and being their father's a cop he didn't know exactly how that would go down. Taking a deep breath he bent down to her level, the elder man saw his sister's eyes start to swell with tears as he saw the fear in her brown glassy eyes.

"Dad and I won't let anyone take you away, not without a fight".

"You wouldn't do something like that would you Justie? You wouldn't hurt me?"

"Kiddo, I'd never do anything to you and if I did anything dad would get me for it".

"Why'd they think you or dad could have done it?"

"I don't know like I said maybe they wanted someone to blame".

"I want daddy".

Justin knew their father was at work he was about to say something when he heard sniffing, that had done it for him. One thing the elder Voight has always hated was to see his sister crying. Normally he was always able to calm her but this time was different. Someone had caused her to cry. Someone asked her if she was being abused. It was now in her head that should could be taken away. Now Justin was pissed.

"I-I...d-don't wanna...get taken..away". Jordan now sobbed.

"Hey hey it's alright, I told you. Dad and I won't let anyone take you away". Justin soothed her.

"Y-you..don't...know that".

"I know one thing, dad won't let anyone take you".

"C-can we see him?"

"Let's go".

He then effortlessly picked up his little sister and carried her, as they walked her breathing became even and he heard soft snoring. Jordan had fallen asleep on her brother's shoulder. He stopped for a moment to text their father then continued the walk to the District.

Meanwhile

Hank had just gotten back to the office his phone buzzed with a text from his son.

-Jo and I are outside. Come out it's important. Justin.

The older father was highly concerned, he knew his children only went to the District if Jordan couldn't sleep or something was wrong. What was important? Were they ok? Many things ran through his head as he made his way out of the District.

Justin stood outside the District still holding his sister, he switched her from his right arm to his left. He never brought his sister in the District, if word got out about her it wouldn't be pretty. The eight year old stirred in her brother's hold and he hushed her back to sleep. Hank rushed out the District to see his children, he was calm for the moment but he wanted to know what was important. The elder Voight saw his father coming he had to be cautious and quiet due to his sleeping sister.

"Justin what's wrong? Are you two ok?" Hank asked concerned.

"What I'm about to tell you please don't overreact, Jo just went to sleep". Justin started.

"Is she ok?"

Hank then went to check his daughter and she was fine minus her wrist and lip, he then looked back to his oldest with a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"Jordan's teacher asked if either of us had anything to do with her wrist and lip. Basically he thought we did something to her".

"What?!"

Jordan once again stirred at the loudness, the two men hushed her back to sleep. Hank was furious. How the hell could they think he abused his little girl? He'd never in his life lay so much as a finger on either of his kids to hurt them in any way.

"Jo thinks that she could get taken away". Justin's voice got quieter so his sister wouldn't hear.

"That's not gonna happen. It won't happen". Hank's voice was quiet and sharp.

After a few minutes Jordan eventually woke up, she lifted her head off her brother's shoulder and looked around sleep still in her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank softly greeted his youngest.

"Hi Jo Jo". Justin said with a smile.

Not saying a word Jordan reached out for her father and he took a hold of her, Hank held onto his baby girl afraid she might disappear. Justin had smoothed some of her hair down that was frizzled.

"Daddy, you won't let anyone take me? Will you?" Jordan asked her father. Her voice was small and delicate.

Tucking some hair behind her ear he gave her a gentle smile. "Baby, I'd never let anyone take you or you're brother from me".

"Promise?"

He kissed her head and held her tighter. "I promise".

A couple of days had passed since Jordan had the conversation with her teacher by that point the teacher and principal had called Hank for a conference about the eight year old's injuries.

Hank walked into the office and he was seething but he managed to keep his cool for the time being. When he walked into the office he seen Jordan's teacher, the principal, and a social worker from DCFS. He felt like he was gonna lose his cool right then and there.

"Mr. Voight please come in". The principal said.

"Detective Voight, I'm gonna be the first to say we aren't accusing you or anyone else about Jordan's injuries". The social worker says.

"I'm gonna say this one time and one time only, me or my son didn't do anything to Jordan. She fell, kids fall all the time. I swear if a kids fall the first person y'all wanna pin the blame on is the parents". Hank said, anger in his voice.

"Were just looking out for Jordan's well being that's all, she came to school fine one day then a couple of days later she has a brace on her wrist and a scar on her lip". The teacher chimes in.

Hank then glared at him. "And that gives you the right to say either me or my son did it?"

"We wanted to rule out any foul play".

"Detective, I will be conducting a home study just to be sure there isn't anything going on". The social worker said.

"There's nothing going on! I don't abuse or neglect either of my children!"

Hank then went outside to cool off before he did or said something he may or may not regret. The social worker had followed him out.

"Detective you have to see this from our side of things".

"I didn't do a damn thing to my daughter. My kids mean everything to me".

"Could it be a possibility your son may have caused these injuries to Jordan?"

The older man clenched his fist together tightly by his sides, a glare was now painted on his face as he looked over to the social worker. "My son didn't do this either. Jordan fell. She fell. I swear let a kid fall and parents are the first to blame. Know this I would never in my life raise a hand let alone a finger on either of my kids. I'd die before I ever raise a hand to them. My son would die before he ever raised a hand to Jordan".

"I understand your frustration-" He was cut off by Hank.

"Do you have kids?"

"No I don't have kids".

"When my kids were born and they were placed in my arms, all I could think about is protecting them and shielding them from the world. My son is at a age where he can defend himself that doesn't mean I'm done my job as a parent with him it's still my job to guide him through life to make sure he doesn't make mistakes. Jordan, she's my little girl. She's my baby, always has been always will be. I'm doing everything I can to protect her and shield her from the world. It seems like just yesterday she was this little baby in my arms now she's eight. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my kids no matter how old they are".

"I'm only conducting a home study, nobody is taking Jordan. It's for Jordan's best interest".

The older man walked closer to the social worker. "I'm going to get my daughter, when I come back out with her I suggest you be gone".

Turning back to the school Hank went to go get his little girl, he managed to calm down when his daughter approached him. Jordan ran straight to her father and he swept her up, the eight year old held on tightly to her father. Hank glared at the other adults then left, his facial expression changed as he held his baby girl. He felt if he put her down she'd get taken right then and there.

Putting her in the back seat Hank buckled in his little girl, he then headed to the driver seat he was again stopped by the social worker.

"Are you deaf? What part of I suggest you be gone don't you understand". Hank spat.

"Detective, I understand how frustrating this is for you and your family-" He was cut off by Hank.

"Do you? Do you really? All of you have my daughter terrified thinking she's gonna get taken. For the past couple of nights Jordan woke up scared and crying thinking you all would take her, she doesn't wanna leave my side or my son's. I swear on everything, I'd never hurt my kids. I'd never lay so much as a finger on them. What happened to Jordan was an accident, I didn't do it, my son didn't do it. She fell that's it".

"As I said it's a home study, nobody is taking her from your care. I'm just looking out for her well being that's all".

"I suggest you leave before, you and I have a different conversation".

"I'll be over in a while to conduct my home study".

Hank then got in the car, he took a deep breath breath before he lost his cool. Jordan saw the look on her father's face then looked down.

"Daddy". Jordan says, her voice was small.

Turning back the older father looked at his baby girl. "What is it sweetheart".

"Am I gonna be taken away or do I get to stay with you and Justie?"

"Remember what I told you sweetie, nobody's gonna take you. You're not going anywhere. You're staying with me and Justin".

All the eight year old did was nod as Hank drove home. Justin was watching tv with a soda in his hand, he heard the front door open he looked to see his father and sister. Looking at the look on his baby sister's face Justin cut the tv off and looked over at the two.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Sweetheart go start your homework, I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you". Hank told his youngest.

Not saying anything Jordan nodded and went up to her room to start her homework. Justin looked at his father with a concerned look.

"Pop, what is it?" Justin asked.

"DCFS, they're conducting a home study to make sure there's no foul play going on". Hank answered bitterly.

"They can't be serious. Jo Jo, fell that's it. She fell accidents happen all the time".

Hank was at a loss for word he didn't know what to say at the moment. Jordan then came down from her room and curled up beside her brother watching a movie. About a half hour later there was a knock on the door, Hank knew who it was.

"Son, take your sister upstairs". Hank said.

Justin then took a hold of his little sister and carried her up the stairs, Hank then opened the door for the social worker.

"Detective Voight, I'm here to conduct my home study". He said.

"Come in". Hank replies.

The social worker began looking around the house inspecting every part of the home while Hank stood by.

"Where is the minor, Jordan?"

"She's upstairs doing her home work, my son's helping her".

"Mind if I have a look upstairs?"

Nodding the older man took him upstairs, Jordan was in her room with her brother. The eight year old sat on her bed still working on her homework. Justin was helping his sister, her door opened and it was Hank with the social worker, the older father saw his oldest child get up standing protectively in front of Jordan.

Hank gave his son a look and Justin dropped some of his guard but he remained in front of his sister protectively. The social worker then finished his home study, he then looked to Hank.

"My home study is complete. There is absolutely no foul play going on whatsoever. Jordan is in a loving and caring home".

"Like I told you. I'd never do anything to hurt either of my kids".

"As I said before Detective, we had to look out for Jordan and her well being".

The social worker then left, Hank closed the door and was finally able to breath. His princess wasn't going anywhere. The siblings had came down to see their father lost in their thoughts.

Jordan ran over and hugged her father around his waist, the older father felt a small pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Looking down he saw his princess he then hoisted her up hugging her he then kissed her head. Justin went over and also hugged his father, Hank had held onto both his children knowing they are going anywhere. The siblings held onto their father knowing that nothing would ever happen to them. No matter what they would always be safe. The small family was gonna be ok.


	96. Kevin Atwater Meets Jordan

*Requested by NewYorkChicago1944*

Jordan- 12

Everyday Jordan has been at the 21st District where her father is now the Sergeant of Intelligence unit. She loved everyone on his team, it was as if she had a family now. Antonio and Alvin were her uncles, Erin was her sister, Jay and Jin were her brothers, and Jules was another mother figure.

During the times Hank wouldn't let his daughter stay upstairs in the squad she stayed right beside Trudy and the Desk Sergeant had watched her goddaughter like a hawk. She watched how well her patrol officers got along with Jordan, most of them kept a close eye on her because they knew who her father was and they didn't wanna get on Hank's bad side.

Early one afternoon Jordan had walked into the District as she normally did, her father rather have her somewhere where she can be watched and he'd know she'll be safe. She was about to head up to the squad when Trudy had called her.

"Jo, come here sweetie". Trudy calls for her goddaughter.

"Everything ok Aunt Trudy?" Jordan asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine honey, you're dad doesn't want you up there right now".

"Must be another bad case"

Jordan knew if her father was dealing with a certain kind of case she wasn't allowed up there, he didn't want her to see anything that she shouldn't see or hear anything. Ever since her father became Sergeant of the Intelligence unit he'd been taking on a lot more dangerous cases, she knew being a cop their job wasn't easy at all. It's always been like that, Hank has always shielded his little girl away from all that he didn't want her innocence taken from the job. Sometimes if they had certain suspects at the District the older father didn't want his daughter anywhere near them so he'd have Antonio take her to 51.

The preteen had walked around the desk and got in her usual seat starting her homework. Up in the squad the team was going over another case, just by looking at the white board Hank had made the right decision by keeping his daughter with Trudy, if she had seen that she might have nightmares for a good while.

Their current case, two rival gangs was about to start an all out war over drugs and money, So far 12 people have been killed, another 10 OD'd on bad product and the numbers kept rising and rising by the minute.

"Where are we at". Hank said, standing by the whiteboard.

"Just got word back from my CI, The Insane Kings are about to move on The Four Corner Hustlers. If these gangs get together, it could be a bloodbath". Antonio spoke from his desk.

"I read about The Insane Kings, a couple of their guys OD'd on bad product they assumed that it was given out by The Four Corner Hustlers". Erin chimes in.

"They are known for giving out a lot of bad product, a lot of OD's the past few weeks the product could have came from them". Jay speaks from his desk.

"This is what we're gonna do, we're gonna go to this meet and stop this before this escalates into a full on gang war. We're rollin out in 10". Hank told his team.

After that everyone went to get ready, as always before they rolled out for any case Hank had always went to see his daughter. She had always kept his mind at peace, he could be having the worst day of his life and after spending time with her it was as if the day never happened.

Hank watched from the stairs as his little girl was doing her homework, a smile appeared on his face as he continued to walk down. Jordan was so focused on her work she didn't notice her father was in front of her.

"Whatcha workin on". Hank broke her out of her focus.

The preteen knew that gruff voice anywhere as she looked up to see her father, she rounded the desk and hugged him. Jordan then looked up to her father.

"It's a bad case isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah a real bad one. Alright sweetheart we have to go out in the field, you know the rules when Trudy watches you".

"I'm not allowed to leave the District for any reason, if I go anywhere tell Aunt Trudy otherwise you'd guys would send a search party for me. Do my homework and most important don't talk to strangers even if they say they know you".

"That's my girl".

"You guys will be ok won't you?"

"Aren't we always?"

"You know what I mean".

"We'll be just fine sweetie, I promise".

He held her for a good few minutes, Jordan held onto her father for what seemed like hours. She didn't like it when he went into the field whenever they went she felt as if her father or someone won't come back. Hank kissed her head one last time and she kissed his cheek, the older man then left to get ready with his team while the preteen went back to her homework.

A while later Jordan was now done with her homework, Trudy was in the bathroom. The preteen was on her phone keeping herself occupied. Just then one of the new patrol officers, Kevin Atwater had walked into the District after patrolling he noticed Jordan behind the desk and got confused.

Nobody except Platt was allowed behind the desk. Who was this kid? Why'd she seem a little familiar to him? He then headed over to her.

"You ok kiddo?" Kevin asked.

The pretten looked up to the patrol officer. "I'm good, my Aunt's the Desk Sergeant here".

"Sergeant Platt's you're aunt?"

"She's very good friends with my dad, he works in Intelligence".

"Really? Who's your dad?"

"Sergeant Voight, he runs the unit. My sister and uncle are in the unit to".

Kevin had choked on air when she said Voight was her father which made her chuckle.

"I get that look all the time when people find out he's my dad".

Before Kevin could say something Trudy had returned to see her goddaughter talking with her patrol officer. "Atwater, I see you met my goddaughter Jordan. Jo this is Officer Kevin Atwater".

"Nice to meet you Kevin". Jordan says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Jo". Kevin replied.

The preteen then had an idea as she looked up at her godmother. "Aunt Trudy, do you think Kevin could take me for a ride in the patrol car? Dad always said he'd let me do it. Can Kevin take me please".

"I don't know sweetheart, if you're dad came back and you weren't here he'd flip out". Trudy responded.

"Couldn't you send him a message saying where I am?"

"We both know to not mess with your father and the others in the field unless it's an emergency, a ride along doesn't constitute as an emergency besides you're too young and it's for CPD use only".

"I don't mind Sarge, I'm done with my patrol". Kevin said.

Trudy then looked to her officer. "Officer Atwater you got a second".

"Yeah".

The two then moved away from the preteen so she doesn't hear anything, when Kevin looked at his Sergeant the look she was giving him was sending chills down his back.

"Look, I understand Jo wants to do a ride along she's been wanting to go on one forever but Hank doesn't think it's safe for her. He doesn't want people to know about her". Trudy's voice lowered.

"Why not". Kevin's voice also lowered.

"If certain people found out who she is that can cause a lot of problems. I won't put my goddaughter in a position like that to get exposed, nobody messes with her in public because of Hank. I'm just looking out for her safety that's all".

"I understand".

The older woman looked back at her goddaughter who was bored out of her mind, she figured the preteen had a lot of built up energy she could release. Taking a deep breath she went on.

"You can take her to the basketball court, skate park or the park. She is to not leave your sight for anything, wherever she goes be her shadow. If she comes back with so much as a scratch you're explaining that to Hank".

"I understand completely".

"One more thing, if anything happens to her Hank will be the very least of your worries Officer Atwater".

"I completely understand Sarge".

"Good. Jo come here sweetheart".

Jordan had went over to her godmother and looked between her and Kevin. "Yes Aunt Trudy".

"I told Atwater he could take you to the basketball court, skate park, or park. Here are the rules, you don't leave his sight, stay where he can see you, remember the most important ones".

"Don't talk to strangers even if they say they know my dad. If someone tries anything scream out stranger danger run away and call for help".

"Good job".

Trudy kissed her goddaughter's head and Jordan got her jacket then left with Kevin. As soon as the two left the desk Sergeant got back behind the desk, she had faith in her patrol officer that he'll keep Jordan safe.

Jordan rode in the passenger seat of the patrol car, she looked out the window it was completely different from riding in her father's SUV. She's been wanting to ride in a patrol car since forever but her father wouldn't let her, Hank didn't want his daughter getting caught up in any police work it was bad enough that she would get threatened from time to time and since he was promoted to Sergeant and now running the Intelligence unit it didn't take long for things to get a little worse.

Kevin had glanced over at the preteen and back to the road. "How you like it Jo?"

"It's awesome. It's very different from riding in my dad's car. I've always wanted to ride in a patrol car but he never let me".

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't like it when I get caught up in his work. That's why whenever I'm at the District depending on the case I stay in either my dad's office or the lounge or if it's really bad I'll stay with Aunt Trudy. Sometimes I'll stay over at Firehouse 51 if my dad doesn't feel it's safe for me to be there. He's really overprotective of me and my brother".

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Justin he's in jail right now. I don't know how much longer till he comes home though".

"Wanna hear something funny".

"What".

"I have a brother named Jordan".

Jordan then chuckled. "That is funny".

"Maybe I'll introduce you to my brother and sister".

"You have a sister to?"

"Yup her name is Vanessa".

"Erin's the closest I have to a sister, she's known me since I was two so I consider her my sister".

"How do you like you're dad's team?"

"They're awesome. Antonio, I've known him for about a year now he arrested my dad and when my dad was in jail he was there for me along with Erin, my Aunt Trudy, and my Uncle Alvin. I consider him an uncle almost. My Uncle Alvin, he's my dad's best friend and he's my uncle, he's known me since I was born he's also my godfather. Jay when he first came I did have a crush on him but he's more like my brother than anything. Jin's like my brother to, he's teaching me about computer right now soon I'll be able to hack into all sorts of computers we'll see. Jules, she's like another mom to me. Besides my Aunt Trudy and Aunt Meredith, those three are the closest I have to a mom".

"Where's your mom?"

The preteen always had a hard time discussing her mother, Kevin noticed the look on her face and knew he couldn't bring her back upset otherwise he'd be dealing with Trudy.

"I'm sorry if I upset you".

"It's ok, you don't know. My mom she died when I was a baby, so that's why I'm always close with Trudy, Meredith, and Jules. It's almost like I have four moms, I have my mom and I have them three".

"That's pretty cool".

"Were all like family. That's one thing my dad always taught me, family is everything. Family doesn't mean you have to be blood related, you care about one another, protect them, love them. Before it was only me, my dad, Erin, Justin, Aunt Trudy, Uncle Alvin, Aunt Meredith, and Lexi. That was my family before now I have Antonio and his family, Jay, Jin, Jules, everyone over at 51, I have a few other uncles. I have a pretty big family".

"How many uncles do you have?"

"Trust me I have enough".

"I believe you".

"Everyone over at 51 is also like family. All the guys are like my brothers, Gabby and Shay are like my sisters. I have a very big family".

"That you do. Any idea on what you wanna do when you're older?"

A proud smile then appeared on her face. "I wanna be a detective like my dad, maybe I'll run Intelligence one day. Just like him".

"That sounds like a good dream Jordan".

"You can call me Jo, everyone else does".

"Alright Jo".

"What's that?" Jordan pointed to another patrol car.

Kevin noticed the officer flagging him down, he mentally cursed himself. This was not gonna well with Trudy and it especially won't go well with Hank. Jordan turned on the lights and sirens and the young patrol officer raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've always wanted to do that".

"Whatever you do, don't get out of the patrol car and especially don't tell Platt or you're dad".

"I won't".

"Lock all the doors and don't let anyone in".

"Now you sound like the others".

Kevin got out and Jordan locked the door, she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The officers were trying to break up a fight, when one the guys broke free he started charging at one of the other officers when Kevin football tackled him to the ground handcuffing him. When he was bringing the guy up from the ground he saw Jordan out of the car with a huge grin on her face.

"That was so cool!" Jordan's voice full of excitement.

"Who's kid?" One cop asked.

"My Desk Sergeant's goddaughter". Kevin answered. He then looked to the preteen. "Jo back in the car".

The twelve year old then got back in the patrol car and locked the door, Kevin knew he couldn't transport with Jordan in the car so they called in a back up car. Once all the suspects were in the cars two of the officers looked over at Kevin then glanced to Jordan who was in the car.

"Isn't that Voight's kid...Jordan". One of them said.

"Yup. Once she's older she'll be in the back of the car just like her father and brother". Another one said.

That had caused Kevin to get angry and gave both of them dirty looks. "Why don't y'all just shut the hell up. Just because of who her father is don't mean she's gonna end up like him, just leave her alone".

Kevin stormed back over to the car and unlocked it he got in and sped off down the street, Jordan looked at him and knew something was up.

"What's wrong". Jordan says.

"Nothing". Kevin replied calmly.

"Can I tell you something".

"Sure".

"You are a terrible liar".

"How'd you know I was lying?"

"It's in my nature to know that stuff. Those cops they know my dad".

"How'd you know?"

"I see the way people look at me, I see how certain cops look at me. They know my dad, if they don't know him personally they've heard of him. When they look at me they try to be nice but they're either scared or they talk".

"What do you think they talk about?"

"Me. My dad. My brother. How I'm gonna end up behind bars like they did. When you have a dad like mine Kev it won't be long until you catch a reputation. I don't care what people say though, I love my dad despite what he's done people can say whatever they want it doesn't affect me like my brother taught me. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words may never hurt me".

Kevin was very impressed with the preteen, she may have only been twelve but she sounded a lot older than what she is. It sounded as if she was an adult.

"Don't listen to other people Jo, they don't know anything. Put your mind to whatever you want to do. Don't let other brings you down prove them wrong be your own person, go down the right path. Don't let others get in the way if you're dreams".

Nodding the young girl let what Kevin said sink in her head. The two stopped for ice cream and headed back to the District.

After arriving back Jordan saw that her father's vehicle was there and knew he was back. She ran inside fast, Trudy saw her goddaughter running in and knew where she was going.

"Is he here?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"Up in his office". Trudy answered with a chuckle.

" Buzz me up?"

The older woman nodded and buzzed her goddaughter up to the squad. Kevin walked in and Trudy signed for him to go to her.

"Any problems out there today, Atwater". Trudy spoke.

" No Sarge, we rode around got ice cream and cane back". Kevin replied.

"So there wasn't an incident where you helped and Jordan saw".

" How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways. I won't tell Hank this time because Jo wasn't hurt and she was in the car the whole time".

"She's a good kid Sarge".

" Don't I know it".

Jordan was going up the steps to the squad and saw a few people from the team at their desk, they all waved to her as she headed to her father's office. Hank was in his office as he just hung up his phone, the young girl had ran over tackling her father in a hug.

The older man felt small arms wrap around him and knew who they belonged to. He then wrapped his arms around his little girl holding her he then dropped a kiss to her head.

"Were you good for Trudy?" Hank asked.

"Yup. I even made a new friend today". Jordan replied.

" And who might that be?"

"One of the new patrol officers, Kevin Atwater he's cool. He has a brother who has my name".

"That is cool".

It wasn't a secret that Jordan would make friends with the patrol officers in the District. Some of them she'd bonded with very well. Trudy saw how well some of her officers got along with her goddaughter, if any of them looked at the preteen the wrong way she shot them a look and they fixed their facial expressions or left out.

When Trudy had to step away from the desk the officers watched the preteen like a hawk because they knew her father was right upstairs and they most definitely didn't wanna get on his bad side. They also didn't wanna get on Trudy's bad side. When it came to her goddaughter and her safety it was all business, if they thought Hank had a bad temper Trudy's could easily match his when it came to Jordan.

Once Hank finished his work he and Jordan then headed out the squad. The father and daughter we're heading out for the evening. Jordan ran down the steps going around the desk grabbing her stuff.

Kevin was just putting his radio and stuff away when the preteen saw him. Trudy and Hank watched the scene in front of them.

"It was nice meeting you Kevin, maybe we could hang out sometime. Maybe if it's ok with my dad I could meet you're brother and sister". Jordan said.

"We'll see about it. I'll see you later kiddo". Kevin replies with a smile.

The father and daughter duo headed out, right before Kevin left Trudy had kept him for a second.

"I can see that Jordan likes and you two became friends". Trudy spoke.

"Jo seems like a cool kid". Kevin replies.

"Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. Jordan is very important to me just like she's important to Hank and the others. If your watching her she doesn't leave you're sight for any reason, if anything happens to her I don't care if she so much as scratches her knee. I will be your worst nightmare is anything happens to Jo".

"I completely understand".

"Good. You can go now".

From that point on whenever Kevin was at the District, Jordan always hung out with him. The preteen felt as if she had yet another older brother figure. She had a large family and it continued to grow by the minute.


	97. Speaking Up

**Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse of a child and rape. Don't like, don't read.**

… **...**

Jordan- 12

Early one day Jordan was at school, she was in her second class of the day which was science. Whenever she had the class she always got a weird vibe from her teacher. She didn't know what it was.

One thing she had picked up on was when the students were taking test or doing their work for the day, he'd glance around and pay attention to only the girls. The preteen wasn't sure if she should say something yet.

One afternoon classes were being dismissed and just as the students were about to leave the teacher, James Clark had watched as his students left and saw Jordan leaving last.

"Jordan, mind staying back for a second". Clark says to her.

"Sure". Jordan spoke.

Suddenly the young girl's stomach began turning in knots, she felt something wasn't right at that moment. And it was only with him. Being the child of a cop she knew the warnings signs of criminals and all the red flags were raised.

"What's up Mr. Clark". Jordan's voice was steady.

"I'm worried about your grade Jo, I know that you're better than this".

Insistently the young girl was confused, she was doing very well in science. It was one of her strong subjects.

"I don't understand, I'm doing well. I'm averaging an "A". How can I be failing?"

"Can you stay after school today and we'll go over you're work".

"I can try".

"See you at 2:30".

"Ok".

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, Jordan was very unsure about seeing her teacher. Every instinct in her body told her to leave but instead, she went to the classroom. Maybe if her suspicions were confirmed then she could tell someone.

Jordan arrived at the classroom door, it was shut and something was pulled over the glass which had frightened her a bit. Putting her hand on the knob she turned it and opened the door.

The classroom was empty minus Clark, it was quiet. What had really caught her attention was the fact that all the blinds had been closed. All the voices in her head told her to run and call someone.

"Mr. Clark". Jordan said.

The young teacher had looked over at the preteen and got up, he headed over to her and guided her in the room. He quickly peeked his head out and made sure it was clear once it was he quietly shut the door and locked it. Jordan then looked at her teacher.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you were gonna talk about your grade". Clark answered her.

"Like I said my grade is fine, I'm doing well".

"Then explain this test".

He handed her a piece of paper, it was of her last test. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, she had gotten all the answers right but he marked them wrong. The knot in her stomach kept turning, she had to get out of there.

"All of these answers are right you marked them wrong".

Clark had put a hand on her shoulder, when his hand touched her right shoulder it sent chills down her back. Fear had started to go through her body. The preteen needed to get out of there.

"Don't be scared Jo, as long as you do what I say you'll pass my class with flying colors".

He then put some hair behind her ear, that had done it for Jordan. Without thinking she raised her foot up and as hard as she could she kicked him in the groin sending him to his knees then made a run for the door. The preteen bolted out of the classroom and down the hall, she made it about halfway down the block before her legs gave out on her. Her breathing was heavy after a moment she tried to control her breathing, she took her phone out and quickly texted Alvin to pick her up.

A few minutes later Alvin had pulled up and Jordan quickly got in the car, she put her seatbelt on. The entire time the older man knew something was up with his goddaughter and he was gonna find out what it is.

"You ok Jo?" Alvin asked.

"Can I ask you something, Uncle Alvin". Jordan replies.

"Sure sweetie".

"Do you ever get a bad or a weird feeling from someone?"

"Depends on the person, why?"

"I get a bad feeling from someone at school and I don't know if I should tell yet".

That had caused the older detective to stop the car altogether, had someone hurt his goddaughter? If Jordan wasn't gonna tell her father Alvin most definitely was, nobody was gonna hurt his goddaughter and get away with it.

"Jordan did this person hurt you?"

"No. I feel like if I tell I could get him in trouble and I don't wanna do that on a hunch".

"Sweetheart whatever it is, you can tell someone. You can tell me, you're dad, Trudy, any of us. Did they threaten you?"

"No. I just get this really bad vibe when I'm around him".

The preteen looked over at her godfather and noticed the look on his face, it was the same look her father gets.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No honey, you did the right by telling me. Who's the person?"

The young girl was silent for a moment then spoke up. "My science teacher, Mr. Clark".

Shortly after that the two arrived to the District, Trudy saw her friend walk in with their goddaughter and immediately noticed something was up. She didn't push the issue because she knew Hank was gonna handle it.

The team was wrapping up their current case and was finishing their paperwork. Jordan headed straight for the lounge, she wanted to be alone. Everyone knew that was very unusual behavior from the preteen.

Alvin went straight to his friend's office and closed the door, Hank looked over at his friend a bit confused.

"What's up Al". Hank says.

"I think we have our next case". Alvin responded.

"What is it?"

"Jo told me she got a bad vibe from one of her teachers, she's not sure".

"Where is she?"

"Lounge, I think she wants to be alone".

Without a second thought Hank went straight from his office to the lounge. He opened the door to see his little girl curled up on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"Sweetheart you ok?" Hank asked gently.

"I'm ok". Jordan whispered.

"What's going on honey".

"I don't wanna get him in trouble over a hunch".

"Who?"

"My science teacher, Mr. Clark".

"What's going on with him?"

"I always get a bad vibe from him, I never knew what. He doesn't know but whenever we have to take test or we do our work, he'd be at his desk and when we're not looking he's looking at us".

"At the whole class?"

"No. Just the girls".

Hank started to feel his blood boiling, god forbid if this bastard messed with or let alone touched his little girl.

"Sweetie did he…did he". Hank couldn't say it. How could he ask his precious baby something like this? "Did he ever mess with or touch you?"

"Not that way. No. But I thought he was".

Now his blood was boiling, he was trying to remain calm for his daughter's sake. He then brought her into his arms and held her, Jordan hung on tightly to her father.

"What happened baby".

"He told me I was failing which isn't true and he wanted me to stay after school. I felt something wasn't right but I still stayed, he was checking the hallways then he closed the door and locked it. All the blinds we're closed. He told me we were gonna talk about my grade and I told him I couldn't be failing then he showed me my last test I took. I had all the right answers and he marked them wrong". Her bottom lip started to wobble. "I was really scared daddy".

All the older father did was hold her tighter and kiss her head as he started to gently rock her.

"It's ok honey he can't hurt you".

"He put his hand on my shoulder and said if I did everything he said I'd pass his class with flying colors, then moved my hair behind my ear. I kicked him really hard and I ran away as fast as I could, I got halfway down the block and that's when I texted Uncle Alvin to come get me".

"You did the right thing by telling someone Jo".

"Are you gonna get him?"

"We're definitely gonna look into him".

"Can I ask you something daddy".

"You can ask me whatever you want".

"Why do people hurt kids? If Mr. Clark does do it, why does he?"

"I don't know, we hear a lot of different things. I can't really say why people do what they do. I know one thing though".

"What?"

"I'll never let anyone hurt you or you're brother".

The preteen gripped her father's arm. "I love you daddy".

The older father kissed his little girl's head. "I love you too baby".

After that Jordan had felt a lot better, she then started to do her homework. Hank had left the lounge and he was seething, he was ready to kill. The sick bastard didn't do anything but he tried to and that was enough to fire the older father up.

He closed the door to the lounge and the team looked at him, Erin noticed the look on his face and it was a look she knew all too well. Before any of them could say a word he spoke.

"Lindsay, you and Halstead go pick up James Clark". Hank said, venom heavy in his voice.

A confused look appeared on Erin's face. " Isn't that-" She was cut off by her father figure.

"Yes. Now go pick him up".

Without a word the two partners left, Hank walked over to Antonio. The senior detective saw the look and knew that Hank's father side is showing.

" I need a favor". Hank's voice lowered.

"What do you need?" Antonio replied.

"Would Gabby be able to keep an eye on Jo for a little while".

"Would this have to do with James Clark getting picked up?"

"Yes. When Lindsay and Halstead get back and Jo isn't here, I'll explain everything".

"I'll make the call".

After a moment the senior detective hung his phone up. "Boden said Jo can stay as long as she needs to".

"You mind taking her? I wanna be here when Lindsay and Halstead get back with Clark".

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"That son of a bitch tried to do something to Jo, I think I should stay".

"I'll go get her".

"Let me get her".

" Ok".

Hank went back to the lounge to get his daughter, Jordan heard the door reopen and looked back to see her father again.

"What's wrong dad?" Jordan asked.

"Antonio is taking you to 51, they're gonna watch you till we sort this out". Hank answers.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"I don't want you here when we bring him in".

" Ok".

"Get all your stuff together".

"Are you gonna pick me up?"

"After we get this figured out I'll come to get you".

Jordan then gathered her stuff up and left with her father, Hank held his daughter's hand loosely as they left the lounge. Inside he was raging, his blood boiling, he was turning into a lion hunting his prey. On the outside, he was trying to hold it together for the sake of his little girl after getting to Antonio's desk Jordan had let go of her father's hand.

Before the preteen left with her surrogate uncle, she hugged her father's waist tightly burying her face into his shirt. Hank held on tightly to his little girl, he kissed her head and just held her.

"I love you, daddy". Jordan whispered.

"I love you too baby". Hank whispered back.

Hank then let go of his daughter and watched as his detective left with his daughter. Now that his little girl was out of range his mood completely had changed. He was now a lion hunting his prey.

Meanwhile

Jay and Erin arrived at the school and headed inside, they both stayed quiet and they were both curious. Why were they picking up one of Jordan's teachers? Unless...no. The two walked into the empty hallways to the main office where they were met by the secretary.

"Can I help you". She says.

"Yeah, Detective Halstead and Lindsay. We're here to see James Clark". Jay spoke.

The woman had felt her stomach turn in knots, both of the detectives noticed the changed look on her face and both were curious.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"I've noticed a change in James".

"What kind of change?"

"He loves all of his students but he tends to pay attention to the females students more, especially the ones who have problems and other stuff going on at home. Sometimes he'd watch the female gym class on his free period".

"Has he ever crossed the line with any of the students?"

"If he did none of them ever came to one of us. Another thing I've noticed was a lot of students would cut only his class. And after the school year some of the students never came back they all transferred schools or moved. Did something happen?"

"We think that he tried to attack our Sargent's daughter. Jordan Voight". Jay said.

"I'll get you his files".

She then walked away to get his files while Erin looked away feeling pissed, Jay looked to his partner.

"You good?" Jay asked his partner.

"I've seen that man all the time, at the school functions, back to school night, he didn't seem like he'd do something like that. He almost did it to Jo". Erin spoke, anger and pain in her voice.

"Almost, Jo knew what to do. She told someone. And you know that in this line of work everything and everyone is not as they seem".

"You're right".

A moment later she had returned with the files and they took it and left, they got in the car and Jay looked up his address and Erin drove to the house.

While

Antonio drove his surrogate niece to 51, he knew that Hank wasn't about to have his daughter in the same building as Clark. Not after this just came out. There wasn't a chance in hell that was gonna happen. Jordan looked out the window as the scenery passed by, the senior detective glanced over at his niece.

"You alright Jo?" Antonio asked his niece.

"Why do people hurt kids?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know kiddo".

"When I was in the classroom today after school, I was really scared. Normally, I'm not scared of anything but I was today. I thought he was gonna try something".

"You did the right thing, you ran and told someone. None of this is your fault".

"Are you guys gonna get him?"

"You bet we are".

Shortly after that, they arrived, Matt, Kelly, and Shay were outside when they saw Antonio pull up. They all got curious when Antonio and Jordan got out of the car.

"Antonio, everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Shay you mind taking Jo inside". Antonio spoke.

"Come on sweetie". Shay says happily, taking the young girl's hand.

Once the two were out of ear and eye range the two Lieutenants looked at the senior detective with curious looks.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Jordan told Voight about one of her teachers, she briefly told me something in the car". Antonio replied.

"What?" Casey said he was afraid to know.

"He tried to do something to Jo, we don't know if he's done anything like this before. Voight wanted her far away before we brought the son of a bitch in".

"We got her, we won't let anything happen to her". Kelly promised.

"Thanks, I'm sure Voight will appreciate this".

"Go get the sick son of a bitch".

"You know we will".

Antonio then left and headed back to the District.

Meanwhile

Erin and Jay arrived at Clark's house, the entire time Erin was fuming. If Hank didn't kill the bastard then she would. Jay wanted to provide his partner with some comfort but she'd shoot it down. They got on the front porch and Erin banged on the door.

"You sure you're ok?" Jay asked carefully.

"I'm fine". Erin almost snapped.

The door opened and it was no other than James when he saw the detectives, he tried to play it cool. He tried to look away from Erin because he knew her.

"Look, Jordan has all of it wrong". James spoke, his voice shaking a bit.

The partners looked at each other then back at Clark, it was taking all of Erin's strength not to beat the sick prick.

"Who said anything about Jordan. Did you Jay". Erin spoke.

"Not me". Jay says.

"I was only trying to help her pass my class and she took everything out of proportion". James tried to defend himself.

"Let's take this down to the District".

"James? Is everything ok?" A woman's voice asked.

Erin looked to see a woman coming and standing from afar was a girl about a few years older than her sister and if she made it outright, the girl almost had a look of relief on her face.

"We just need your husband to come down to the District and clear somethings up". Erin tells the wife.

"It's ok honey". James tells his wife.

The two detectives forcefully grabbed him and escorted him to their car and headed back to the District.

District 21

Antonio had arrived back to the District first, shortly after that Jay and Erin arrived back with James. Erin had Clark's arm in a death grip, she was holding on to him so tight she probably left a bruise but she didn't care.

They headed up to the squad, Hank was at the top waiting. This son of a bitch was his. As soon as he seen Clark it was taking all of his strength not to beat him to a pulp.

"Sergeant Voight, this isn't what it looks like. Jordan took everything out of proportion, she's upset because she's failing and now she's making things up to frame me". James told the older man.

Hank then looked to his two detectives. "Put his ass in the interrogation room".

Without saying a thing they then brought Clark to the interrogation room and headed back to the squad. Hank was pacing, he was trying to calm down but it was becoming too difficult. This was his chance at ending the bastard. A moment later Jay and Erin returned and they all looked to Hank.

"Hank you good?" Erin asked her father figure.

"James Clark, science teacher. Jordan told me that the sick son of a bitch, tried something today. He locked her in the classroom and". Hank stopped, he couldn't finish it.

The others knew what he was saying though, that's when Jay spoke up from his desk.

"When we went to the school, the secretary there said that he loves all his students but pays attention to...female students who have problems and other stuff going on at home. She also said that he'll watch the female gym class during his free period". Jay spoke.

"When we were at his house I saw a girl, a few years older than Jo. When we were taking Clark she almost looked relieved". Erin added.

"Antonio with me. The rest of you find me everything you can on this bastard". Hank's voice was cold and hard.

Antonio then walked with his boss to the interrogation room, he made sure that the older man left his weapon because he knew Hank would go into that room and do something stupid.

As they walked the senior detective knew his boss was fuming, just as they got to the door Antonio went around to face his boss.

"Are you sure you got this, we can pass it off to another unit". Antonio said.

"No. This bastard is mine". Hank replied in a murderous tone.

They then walked inside, James heard the door open and saw the two enter. The entire time his body full of fear but he was able to keep his cool. Hank casually walked behind Clark and put a hand on his shoulder gripping it and he pushed the hand away.

"What's wrong Clark? Afraid of someone who can put up a fight?" Hank asked.

"Look, I didn't do anything. Jordan took everything out of proportion. Nothing happened". James said.

"That's because she was able to get away before something could happen. Are you that stupid enough to mess with the daughter of a police officer?" Antonio spat.

"Do you think I'd do that knowing who he is?"

"This is what I know, you told Jordan to stay after school so you can talk to her about her grade. You had all the blinds in the room closed, after you get my daughter inside the room you shut and locked the door". Hank says, he then grabs Clark by the throat and forcefully throws him down giving him a murderous glare. "Did you honestly think Jordan wouldn't tell me? You messed with the wrong kid".

James looked at Antonio with a pleading look. "Help...me".

"I ain't helping you, you tried to mess with his daughter who is my niece".

Hank gripped his throat a tad tighter. "Why Jordan?"

"I...don't...know".

"How many lives did you ruin because of what you did?"

"N-none".

Jin was doing his research when something came up. "Guys, check this out".

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"I ran the James Clark through all the databases came up clean, so I ran his picture got a few hits". The tech replied.

"From where?" Erin asked.

"New Orleans, Maine, Florida, and Dallas. Get this different names in each place".

"If we run his prints we get his real name". Jay spoke.

"What names did he use before?" Erin asked.

Jin was typing rapidly on his computer. "Got it, in New Orleans he used Jacob Edwards. In Maine, he used Jack Anderson. Florida he used, Dylan Thompson. Dallas he used, Billy Williams. And he has outstanding warrants in all of these cities".

"What were the warrants for?"

The tech stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Sexual abuse of a child".

Firehouse 51

Jordan stayed by herself in the bunk area, she didn't wanna be around anyone. Gabby was carrying a plate and a glass, she saw the young Voight in the bunk area and went over to her.

"Hey honey, I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you some pizza and soda". Gabby said.

" Thanks but I'm not hungry". Jordan whispers.

"What's going on".

" Do you ever get a bad or a weird feeling about someone?"

"I would say it depends on the person but yes every now and then I do".

"I've been getting a weird feeling from my science teacher, Mr. Clark, and today it was bad".

Gabby started getting a knot in her stomach, she had a gut feeling where this was going.

"What happened sweetie".

"He told me to asked me to stay after school to talk about my grade I knew it was a lie because I'm not failing, I'm passing all my classes. I went and when I got there all the blinds we're closed and he went over to the door. He shut it and locked it". Her lip was wobbling again. "He told me I had to do what he said and I'll pass his class. I was really scared Gabby".

"Oh honey".

"I kicked him and ran away as fast as I could. I told Uncle Alvin first then my dad".

"What happened wasn't your fault you know that right".

"I shouldn't have stayed, I should have went straight to the District and told someone but I didn't. He had me trapped". The young girl was getting a bit emotional. "I thought he was gonna do something".

"You got away before he could and you told someone".

"But what if it was to late? What if he did this before? The damage could already have been done".

"You said something today Jo and now Antonio, you're dad, and everyone else is looking into him. Everyone who he hurt will get justice, he won't be able to hurt nobody else ever again because you spoke up".

"Why is it people don't say anything?"

"I think it's because mainly there afraid, they'll feel like it's their fault and to them nobody will believe them".

"At first I didn't wanna get him in trouble over a hunch now that he did this, I hope my dad puts him in jail where he belongs".

"I'm pretty sure that'll happen".

District 21

After finding out the new evidence Erin took the papers back to Hank and Antonio. During the interrogation, Antonio still sat across from his boss while Hank still had Clark in a choke hold.

The senior detective understood Hank's anger, he'd probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed.

A moment later the door was opened by Erin, she saw her father figure holding Clark then released him. The young science teacher coughed as he tried to struggle to breath.

"That..was….police brutality". James gasped.

Hank got in his face the same murderous glare on his face. "Pal you haven't seen brutality yet. One thing I can say, you're biggest mistake was trying to mess with my daughter. You really honestly thought she wouldn't tell me?"

"I didn't do anything! Jordan is angry because she's failing and made this up to frame me".

" That's a load of bull because Jordan couldn't have set you up in New Orleans, Maine, Florida, or Dallas. Let me guess all those students we're failing and they set you up to". Erin spat.

James sat there frozen, how the hell did they find all that out? Antonio and Hank we're both ready to jump on him. A second later Hank once again grabbed the younger man by his throat and threw him down, his head almost hitting the bar.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time before I do something I know, I won't regret. Why Jordan".

" I…don't know…what you're…talking about".

"Let's get something straight, if and it's a big if, if they try to extradite you anywhere. I'm gonna make damn sure you're ass stays here in Chicago because this ends now".

"You…have…nothing on me".

"We got you on entrapment". Antonio told him.

Once again Hank let him go and he coughed as he tried to get his breath back, the older Sergeant still was ready to attack him again.

"You prey on young girls, mainly the ones with problems and stuff because you wanna get them when their vulnerable. You abused them and forced them to keep quiet". Hank says dangerously. He then got by James ear. "I can promise you that someone will do to you what you did to all those other kids".

The younger man picked up the water bottle and took a drank, Erin had put on a glove and went and grabbed the water bottle. Getting back to the squad the dusted the bottle for his prints, they quickly ran his prints.

It took a few minutes but they finally got his real name, this time Jay took it back because Erin wouldn't be able to control her emotions. She sat at her desk running her hands through her hair.

Jay made it to the interrogation room holding the new information in his hand he opened the door and everyone looked at him. He handed the paper over to his boss.

"His real name, Ryan Nelson. Originally from Maryland, there's warrants out for him". Jay tells the two.

"What were they for?" Antonio asked.

The young detective glared over at the man. "Sexual abuse of a child, there's a couple from Maryland for rape. Before the warrants were placed he hightailed and bounced around. In New Orleans he used Jacob Edwards. In Maine, he used Jack Anderson. Florida he used, Dylan Thompson. Dallas he used, Billy Williams. A theory I have every time they tried to move in on him he high tailed out, went to a new city and kept doing it till he got here".

Hank looked back at Jay. "Get a warrant to check his house and computers".

Ryan had looked wide eyed. "There's no need, I know what you're gonna find".

"What exactly are we gonna find?" Antonio asked, his stomach turning.

"Pictures, videos".

"You're gonna tell me everything you did and so help me if you try anything, you're going for a ride". Hank warned him.

"I understand".

Trudy was reading a paper when a young teen came into the District, the older desk Sergeant always had a soft spot for children.

"Can I help you sweetheart". Trudy says to the young girl.

"Yeah, um two cops I think they were Detectives came by my house earlier and got my dad. Are they here?" The young teen replied.

"They're upstairs, I can take you".

"Thank you".

She escorted the teen upstairs, the teen girl could finally tell this secret now that her father was being investigated. When they got to the top of the steps Erin looked over.

"Everything ok?" Erin asked.

"She wanted to speak with you or Halstead about something". Trudy replies.

"I got her thanks Trudy".

The teen looked up at the desk Sergeant. "Thank you".

"You're welcome". Trudy tells the teen.

Erin headed over to the teen girl. "What's you're name sweetie?"

"Lily Clark. I need to report a crime". Lily says, her voice begins to shake.

"What is it?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Of course".

They headed to the lounge and Erin made Lily some hot chocolate and gave her the mug, the detective then sat down.

"What's going on Lily?"

Tears started to fall from the teen's eyes. "My dad, he's been hurting me. A lot".

Erin's stomach started to turn, this part of the job never got any easier when it deals with kids.

"What does he do?"

"Is he gonna find out?"

"No. My boss has a daughter, she's like a sister to me and when she doesn't want him or anyone to know I take her somewhere private and we talk. What I'd tell her is what's said between us stays between us, what's said in this room stays in this room. The only who are gonna know is my boss and my team that's all".

"It's been going on since I was eight, he'd sneak into my room at night and he'd...he'd touch me. I begged for him to stop but he wouldn't. A year ago my mom went out of town for a business trip I asked if I could go because I couldn't be with him she said not this time I begged for her not to leave but she did. Every night that week he raped me. 3 months later I found out I was pregnant with his baby, I ended up miscarrying because of all the stress".

"How old are you?"

"14, my birthday's in a few months. He said if I ever told anyone he'd kill me so I never said a word. After I lost the baby I was ready to kill myself because I couldn't take it anymore all that did was put me in a psych hold for 72 hours and I was diagnosed with depression. May I ask who reported him?"

"A student of his, my boss's daughter actually. He tried to get her today but she got away in time".

"Is it possible for me to see her?"

"At the moment her father has her someplace safe, he didn't want her here when we brought you're dad here".

"After everything he's done he doesn't deserve that title anymore".

I saw Jay coming back and sitting at his desk. "Excuse me for a minute".

Lily nodded, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her chest. She felt better after finally telling her secret. Erin headed over to her partner, she noticed the look on his face.

"You ok?" Erin asked.

"That bastard has rape charges on him Erin". Jay says, venom heavily in his voice.

"His daughter is here and he's been abusing her to, since she was eight then a year ago he raped her and then 3 months later she ended up pregnant with his baby and lost the baby".

"How is it nobody was able to get this guy?"

"I don't know".

"Jo did the right thing by saying something though".

Moments later Hank came out and he was seething, when Erin seen him words couldn't describe how he felt. Being a parent and dealing with these kinds of cases was never easy. Shortly after that Antonio came out.

"He confess?" Erin asked.

"He was an open book". Antonio replied.

Hank stormed out the squad, he had to go get his little girl. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from all the evil in the world. Nobody dared to stop him, not while he was like this.

Antonio looked to see Lily in the lounge he then looked and Jay shrugged then Erin spoke again.

"That's Lily, Clark's daughter. He did it to her since she was 8, he raped her a year ago then three months later she was pregnant with his baby but ended up miscarrying".

"How can someone do that to their own kid?"

"Hank was ready to kill him".

"He was close to it a couple of times"

"I'm sure after spending time with Jo he'll feel better". Jay said.

Hank drove to 51 to get his little girl, as he was driving he started to cool off a bit. He felt himself calming down, his angel was safe. She was protected. Nothing happened to her. The older father kept telling himself that over and over. Before he knew it he was pulling into 51, Matt had seen him and went over to him.

"Voight". Matt greeted him.

"Matt. How was Jo?" Hank replied.

"She was really upset when Antonio dropped her off, Gabby's been with her since".

"I appreciate you all watching her for me".

"Of course. Antonio briefly told us, is it true? Her teacher tried something?"

"Yeah. He admitted to other stuff".

"I still can't believe it".

"Where's Jo now?"

"Inside".

The Truck Lieutenant then escorted the older Sergeant inside, since the whole feud went away everyone at 51 was now cool with Hank. They all agreed to watch Jordan whenever the older father needed.

Everyone was eating dinner while watching tv, Jordan stayed at the table with Gabby, Shay, and the others. She looked up from her plate of food to see her father she then had a smile planted on her face as she ran to him.

"Dad!" Jordan said excitedly.

The preteen crashed into her father and Hank couldn't help but hug her tightly, the whole firehouse watched as the father and daughter hugged each other. They all knew Hank needed this.

"Ready to go home sweetheart?" Hank asked, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah".

Jordan gathered up her stuff and said bye to everyone, the father and daughter were headed home for the night. The preteen looked at her father as he drove.

"Did you get him?"

"We did, he confessed".

"Was it too late?"

"Jo, this wasn't anyone's fault ok honey. The kids he hurt none of them are to blame, you're not to blame. He is".

"So what happens now?"

"Tomorrow we're gonna talk to the ASA and see what goes from there".

"Are you mad that I didn't say something sooner?"

At a red light Hank stopped and looked over to his little girl. "Baby, you couldn't have known about anything he was doing. I'm not mad at you, you did nothing wrong. What the most important thing is you said something and we got him".

"Can I come to the District tomorrow? I don't wanna go to school".

Normally Hank wouldn't let her miss school unless she was sick or he had a damn good reason. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd think that would be ok".

About five minutes later the father and daughter arrived home, Hank fixed a quick dinner. After they ate the father daughter duo sat on the couch and started watching tv. Jordan was curled next to her father and Hank had a protective arm around her holding her close.

"I'm so proud of you Jo". Hank tells his daughter.

"What for?" Jordan was a bit puzzled.

"You said something about your teacher, the others he hurt were afraid to say anything. He forced them not to tell. He made them believe nobody would believe them if they told".

The preteen fiddled with her father's shirt, it was a habit she always had when she was scared or nervous. She'd either fiddled with her brother or father's shirt.

"I shouldn't have stayed after school, I should have came straight to the District and told you but I didn't. I stayed because I don't know maybe to prove it before I told. I didn't wanna get him in trouble over a hunch. When he locked the door and he touched my hair that was enough proof for me so I kicked him as hard as I could and ran. I texted Uncle Alvin to come get me".

"You did the right thing sweetie".

Jordan then held onto her father's arm. "I was scared when he locked the door, I really thought he was gonna do something daddy".

Hank kissed his angel's head and closed his eyes. "He can't ever hurt you or anyone else ever again".

"I want you to promise me something".

"Anything".

"Don't do anything to go back to jail, I know you dad. You wanna do something I know it. Please don't do anything to him, he's going to jail. Whatever happens to him let it happen in jail, there are a lot more people he hurt than just me. I don't wanna see you back in jail, not again. Promise".

"I promise".

One thing about Hank he always kept his promises to his children no matter how big or little they were, he'd go to the ends of the earth for his children, he'd die for them and nothing would change.

Jordan ended up falling asleep with her head in her father's lap, Hank ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. He couldn't imagine putting his children through the pain and suffering like some people did, after years of being a detective he still wonders how people can stomach that kind of stuff.

Cutting the tv off he shifted and that caused the preteen to wake up. She looked around blindly. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Time for bed sweetheart".

Jordan headed up to her room and quickly got ready for bed, shortly after she put on her pajamas Hank had walked in just as the preteen got in the bed and sat there. The older father looked and knew something was up.

"What is it Jo?"

"You'll think I'm a baby".

"No I won't and besides you're my baby. What's wrong?"

"C-can you stay with me tonight? Please".

"Of course I can".

Hank then got on the bed and let his princess curl up next to him, Jordan laid her head on her father's chest listening to his heart beat. The older father gently stroked her hair back. Shortly after that the preteen had fallen asleep.

Before Hank had fallen asleep he kissed his daughter's head one last time and whispered something. "I'll never let anyone hurt you or you're brother". And with that he fell asleep.

By the next morning it got leaked about Clark, Jordan was eating her cereal when she saw the report on the news.

"Dad look". Jordan pointed to the tv.

Hank had put his mug down and turned up the volume.

" _This just end, James Clark beloved science teacher was arrested yesterday. The charges were for sexual abuse of a minor and rape. One of his students had came forward when he tried something with her. He's in due in court later"._

Jordan cut the tv off and went back to her breakfast. "Beloved is a bit of a stretch. How'd they get that story? It just happened yesterday".

"I don't know, let's head out now".

Hank put the bowl in the dishwater, once they had everything they needed the two left out for the day. They finally arrive to the District and head inside, once inside a group of people were gathered around Trudy's desk. Jordan got closer to her father, one thing she hated was crowds. There were a lot of angry parents there with their kids, Trudy saw her friend with her goddaughter.

"Here she is". Trudy tells them.

"Thank you for saying something when we didn't, he told us he'd fail all of us if we didn't do what he said". The girl said.

"You're welcome. He had me trapped yesterday and once I got away I knew I had to tell so I told my uncle then my dad". Jordan replies.

"We all wished we had your kind of bravery". Another girl spoke.

One of the fathers had went over and shook Hank's hand, "You have such a brave and courageous daughter, Sergeant Voight".

"Thank you". Hank said.

Once everything had been situated Trudy went over to her friend while Jordan waited by the steps.

"What's gonna happen to Clark?" Trudy asked quietly.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him in prison". Hank told her.

Trudy looked over at her goddaughter then back to her friend. "You make sure that happens".

"Trust me I will".

Hank then headed up to the squad with his angel, when they got there ASA Steve Kot was there. He was on his phone when he saw the older Sergeant with Jordan.

"Ah Sergeant, you're here and you brought your daughter perfect". Steve spoke.

"I didn't want her going to school today". Hank said.

"I can just go to the lounge if you need to talk". Jordan suggested.

"Go on honey, shut the door".

Once Jordan was out of range Hank then looked back at Steve.

"There a reason you need to talk to my daughter?" Hank asked, a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"It was brought to my attention he went after Jordan, all we need is her statement. Nothing more, nothing less". Steve tells him calmly.

"She won't have to testify?"

"I can't make any promises. Voight, this just hit the news this morning the other places he's wanted is already trying to have him extradited. I'm gonna try and make sure he's tried here".

Jay was on the phone and then hung up. "I just spoke with a Detective in Maryland, back when he was there he raped a girl got her pregnant. The girl was only 14, she killed herself when she was only 2 months pregnant. She left a note saying she couldn't handle what he did to her and couldn't bring a child, his child into this world. Her mother found her in her room, she hung herself with her belt".

Hank looked to Kot. "You better keep his ass in jail where he belongs because if he gets back out on my streets it ain't gonna be pretty".

"I'll do everything I can".

"I'm gonna sit in while you get Jordan's statement".

"Sergeant I don't think-" He was cut off by the glare on Hank's face. "Let's go".

The two headed off for the lounge, Jordan saw the door open and when she saw the attorney with her father she knew what it meant.

"Hi Jordan, My name's Steve I work at the State's Attorney's office". Steve says in a friendly voice.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Jo". Jordan replies.

"Alright Jo, do you think you could tell me what happened yesterday?"

The preteen looked back to her father, Hank had put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's ok sweetie, just tell him what you told us".

Jordan nodded and told what happened, hearing it a second time made Hank furious. He was ready to go kill the bastard but he just promised his little girl he wouldn't do anything to go back to jail. He couldn't do that to her not a second time. Being away from her the first time was hard enough.

"I have everything I need, I can have him charged with entrapment for what he did to Jordan".

"How long will he be in jail for?" Jordan asked.

"He may not get out".

After that Steve left and Hank followed him, they headed down to the back of the station. They had kept Clark overnight and he was just getting handcuffed when Voight stopped the officer for a moment.

"Somebody will do to you what you did to all them kids. You messed with the wrong kid by going after my daughter". He whispered in his ear.

"You don't scare me Sergeant and who knows I could get out one day. I could always come back". James taunted.

Before he did something he may regret he looked to the officers. "Get his ass out of here".

Hank watched on as they put all the prisoners in the van, deep down the older man knew James should be suffering the way he hurt the kids, he came so close to doing it to his little angel. Thinking about it made him wanna end the bastard's life but his daughter's voice played in his head about her promise.

He watched as the van drove off, once it was gone he went back upstairs. The team watched him, he didn't say a word he just went to the lounge as soon as the door of it opened again Jordan looked to see her father.

"Dad? You ok?" Jordan asked concerned.

Without a word he went over and hugged her, he kissed her head a couple of times. "I love you so much sweetheart".

"I love you too daddy".

She broke the hug and looked at her father. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine".

Hank pulled his princess in for another hug, after what happened he would make damn sure that nobody would ever try that shit again. Nobody was ever gonna mess with his little girl god help them if they do.


	98. Jordan's First Christmas

Jordan- 9 months

It was Christmas time and it was Jordan's first Christmas, Hank couldn't believe that it was his baby's first Christmas it seems like only yesterday she came home from the hospital. Where did all them months go?

It was gonna be hard because Anna wasn't gonna be there to celebrate with their little girl. He remembered the year before when she told him that she was carrying their little angel. Now a year later their baby was here and Anna was gone.

Hank had may went a little overboard for Jordan but it was all worth it. He was wrapping the stuff in his room, his door creaked open and little Jordan peeked in smiling. Hank looked at his little princess.

"Whatcha doing sweetheart huh". Hank says happily.

"Dada Dada". Jordan said lifting her arms.

Hank bent down and gently picked her up.

"Where's your brother, huh".

"Ju Ju".

The older father couldn't help but smile, it may not be his son's full name but it was something. He carried her down the stairs, Justin was asleep on the couch. Jordan wanted down so her father had put her down and she walked over to him.

The baby poked her big brother trying to wake him up. "Ju Ju uppy, uppy Ju Ju".

Justin heard his baby sister, he opened his eyes and saw her. "Hey Jo Jo, whatcha doing".

The little girl pointed to the tree. "Twree".

" That's right it's a tree, it's our Christmas tree".

"Toy?" She pointed to a package.

"We gotta wait kiddo, we gotta wait for Santa"

"Anta?"

"Yeah, we gotta wait for Santa".

She then looked out the window and saw the white fluffy snow on the ground.

"Dada, Ju Ju". She pointed outside.

They went over and saw the snow covering the ground.

"It's snow". Hank tells her.

"Pwretty".

"It is pretty". Justin says.

"Play?"

"We can go play in the snow, but we gotta get you in your snowsuit first".

Justin picked his sister up and went and changed her into her pink Disney Princess snowsuit, once she was ready he quickly changed. Hank took this time to finish wrapping the presents.

The two siblings headed out as soon as the door opened they were hit by a blast of cold air. Justin put on Jordan's scarf and gloves and put on his own.

"Come on Jo Jo". Justin says.

Jordan went down into the yard and played in the snow.

"Wook Ju Ju, pwretty".

"It is pretty. Wanna make a snow angel?"

"Agel?"

"Snow angel, watch me".

He laid on the cold snow and moved his arms and legs making a snow angel. He then got up and brushed off what he could.

" You try Jo Jo".

The little baby laid in the snow and try to mimic her brother she then got up and Justin brushed her off.

"Ju Ju pwretty". She pointed to her snow angel.

" Very good Jo Jo, it's very pretty".

"Wanna build a snowman?"

"Nowman?"

"Yeah snowman, come here".

He started to take a little snow and build it into a ball. Jordan started to help her brother.

"I do it".

" Yeah, you're doing it".

About an hour and a half later their snowman is finally finished. Justin found some pebbles and let Jordan put them on the face of the snowman, he found some sticks and put them on for the hose and arm.

"All done Jo Jo".

She pointed to the snowman and looked up at her brother. "Dada".

"It's daddy?"

"Dada".

"Let's head inside its getting too cold out here".

Justin plucked his baby sister from the ground and headed inside, he quickly changed into some dry warm clothes then he changed his sister into a purple and pink onesie.

"Wanna show daddy the snowman?"

"Ya".

They headed up to their father's room and knocked, Hank quickly hid the stuff and watched as his door opened revealing his two children.

"Dada dada". Jordan says reaching out for her father.

"Hey munchkin". Hank said going over and taking hold of her.

"Pop, Jo Jo wants to show you something we made".

Hank tickled her little stomach. "What did you make huh, what did you make sweetheart".

"Nowman. Nowman". Jordan replies.

"You made a snowman?"

"Ya".

They go down to the living room and look out the window to see their snowman.

"Wook dada". Jordan pointed to it.

"I see baby, it's very good".

"Jo said it's you". Justin comments.

"Is that me? Is the snowman daddy?" Hank asked playfully.

"Dada". Jordan says excitedly pointing to the snowman.

He kissed his baby's head and soon it was her nap time. A few days later Hank had put Jordan into a little red dress with white tights and put her dress shoes on her. He managed to put her hair in a ponytail, his heart swelled because his little girl looked just like her mother.

"You're such a pretty little girl, you're so pretty baby". Hank cooed.

"Prwetty". Jordan says.

"You look just like your mommy". He said that part quietly.

Justin then came to the door dressed up, Jordan saw her brother there. "Ju Ju".

"Hey Jo Jo, look at you there's a pretty little girl. Who's a pretty little girl huh, you are". Justin cooed.

Hank quickly changed and they headed out to get their pictures taken, Hank held his little girl as they stood in line to get their pictures taken.

When Jordan left her father's arms she had started to cry.

"It's alright sweetheart, daddy's here". Hank soothed her.

Once they had gotten their pictures taken they headed back home.

Soon it was Christmas, Hank woke up first and went to check on his little baby. Jordan was wide awake and reaching out for her father.

"Dada Dada". Jordan say happily.

" Good morning princess, Merry Christmas. Wanna go see what Santa brought?" Hank said with a smile.

"Ya".

He carried her down the stairs to see Justin awake. Hank then passed her off to his son so he could get the camera, he wanted to record these moments.

" Come here Jo Jo, let's open this one". Justin said, his voice full of excitement.

He took a blue wrapped gift and set it in front of his sister. She tried to open it but needed help.

Justin helped his sister open the gift and it was a doll.

"It's a dolly". Hank says with a smile.

"Which one you wanna open huh". Justin says to his baby sister.

Jordan reached out for a red wrapped gift, he brought it over to them and let his sister open it, the baby had a bit of trouble so he helped her.

"What is that? It looks like a train". His voice filled with excitement.

"Choo choo".

"That's right Jo Jo, trains go choo coo".

Justin then got her stocking from the wall. "Look what I got for you kiddo".

Jordan saw the stocking and started jumping.

"Justin, don't give her any candy this early". Hank tells his son.

"I won't Pop".

He poured the stuff from the stocking and the little girl clapped. "Wook Dada".

"I see baby". Hank says happily.

Justin then scooped up his sister and tickled her then kissed her cheek. Hank just sat in the chair watching his children he had a huge smile on his face.

Justin had handed his sister a present for their father, she walked over handing it to him.

"That's from me and Jo, Pop". Justin tells his father.

Hank then picked his little girl up from the floor with the gift, he looked at her with a smile.

"Wanna help me open it sweetie". Hank says to his baby girl.

"Elp". Jordan spoke.

The little girl helped tear the baby with Hank, it was a box and he opened it. Inside was a watch but what had caught his attention was the picture inside the watch. It was of his children, Justin was holding his baby sister and they were both smiling.

"Thank you Justin, thank you munchkin". Hank spoke with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Pop". Justin tells his father.

"Merry Christmas son".

They both looked to Jordan. "Merry Christmas". They said in union.

Hank didn't need any gifts for Christmas because he already had his two best gifts he could ever want. His children.

…

I'm SO sorry for the lone delay! If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to send them in. Also created a new PD story called Mini Ruzek. Read and Enjoy! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


	99. Secrets

Jordan- 5

One night Justin had invited his girlfriend, Kayla over after his father had went to work. Jordan was already fast asleep. His phone buzzed and he went to the door and he saw Kayla.

"Hey". Justin said.

"Hey yourself". Kayla says with a smile.

"We have to be very quiet".

"I'll try".

The two sneak up to his room, he told Kayla to wait for a moment while he had to 'use the bathroom'. She waited in his room and quickly changed out of her clothes and laid in his bed. Justin checked in to make sure his sister was fast asleep, he saw her blanket on the floor so he went to cover her up. Jordan had stirred a bit.

"Shh shh it's ok Jo Jo. It's ok. It's just Justie". He hushed her softly.

"Teddy". Jordan mutters quietly.

Justin quickly searched for her bear and found it tucking it back in her arm.

"There ya go, he's right there. Sleep Jo Jo, you're ok".

Jordan turned with her bear and Justin kissed her head, he then tip toed out the room.

"Justie". Jordan blindly looks at her brother.

"What's up kiddo".

"Can you turn on my night light?"

"Sure".

He quickly turned on the princess nightlight for her and she went back to sleep, he quietly closed her door leaving it cracked and went back to his room. As soon as he walked in Kayla kissed him deeply as he was pressed against his door.

"That was a long bathroom trip". Kayla says after a moment.

"Yes it was but now I'm all yours". Justin replies, as he kissed her again.

The two then moved to his bed and got busy, Jordan was waking up from her sleep from a nightmare. She knew her father was at work so she got out of her bed going to her brother's room.

Justin and Kayla were finished, they were laying in bed kissing the two were so wrapped up with each other they didn't hear the door open or Jordan coming in.

"Justie?" Jordan spoke.

The two yelled in shock and surprised, they both covered up more with the blanket. Jordan turned her head in confusion.

"Whatcha doing?"

"You have a kid?!" Kayla exclaimed.

"She's not my kid, she's my sister". Justin answered her. He then turned his attention to his sister. "We were just….what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I come lay with you?"

"Go back to you're room Jo Jo, I'll be right there".

"I want daddy".

Jordan then went back to her room with her bear, Kayla then quickly got dressed.

"Hey where are you going?" Justin asked puzzled.

"Home. Why didn't you say you're sister was gonna be home? More imporantly why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Kayla asked.

"She wasn't suppose to be home she was suppose to be at a sleep over but changed her mind and I was gonna tell you. I didn't think she'd break in while we were".

"I just need a couple days to think".

Kayla then grabbed her stuff and left, Justin quickly put on a shirt and his pajama pants heading to his sister's room. He had heard her sniffing and he rushed in.

"Hey hey, what's wrong Jo Jo?" Justin asked gently.

"I had a bad dream. I want daddy". She sniffed.

"Daddy will be back first thing in the morning, I promise".

"What were you and that girl doing?"

"Um well we were uh….we were cuddling".

"But we don't cuddle like that".

"Well those cuddles are for grown ups only".

"You know daddy doesn't like it when people are here and he's not".

"How about we keep that our little secret?"

"What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"I won't tell daddy if you do something for me".

"Anything".

"We play Ballerina tomorrow, I got us matching tutu's".

Justin groaned. "Deal. You don't tell dad and I'll play Ballerina with you".

"Can I sleep in you're bed?"

"Why don't we go sleep in dad's room?"

"Really?"

"Really".

Justin then carried her to their father's room and they laid in the middle, Jordan had taken her father's pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"I take it you like dad's pillow?" Justin chuckled a bit.

"It has his smell".

He brushed her hair back, he saw her fighting going back to sleep.

"Go to sleep Jo Jo, I'm right here. I'll protect you".

"I don't want anymore bad dreams".

"I'll keep the bad dreams away, dad taught me how".

"Really?"

"Really. Go to sleep, I'll protect you".

Jordan finally went to sleep her head laying on her brother's chest and her father's pillow curled next to her. Justin held his sister and he really hoped that his sister doesn't say anything to their father otherwise he's screwed.

Hank quietly entered his house not knowing if his children are sleep, he went upstairs to check on them. He checked his son's room, he saw the bed messed up and it was empty he got confused. He then checked his daughter's room and also empty, slowly fear started to creep up in his body. Hank quickly checked his room and found them asleep.

He sighed in relief, he stood in the door way watching them sleep as a small smile appeared on his face. Justin slowly woke up he jumped when he saw someone at the door and realized it's his father.

"Where did you come from?" Justin asked groggy.

"Work. There a reason you two are here and not you're rooms?"

Before Justin could answer Jordan woke up and rubbed her eyes, she then saw her father.

"Daddy!" Jordan says excitedly.

She then ran as fast as she could over to him and he chuckled as he picked her up.

"There's my beautiful princess". Hank said with a smile, smoothing her hair back.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

"Of course we can".

"Can I help?"

"Sure".

Jordan then went to the kitchen to help her father, Justin then quickly fixed all the beds upstairs he hoped his sister hadn't said anything. When he got downstairs he saw her sitting on the kitchen counter mixing the pancake batter. Hank then started cooking the panckaes while Jordan went to go change, while the food cooked the older father glanced over at his son.

"So what happened last night, how'd you and Jo end up in my room?" Hank asked his eldest child.

"She had a nightmare wanted you but you weren't here, so I figured we'd go to you're room".

"Hmm".

"How'd you bed get that messed up?"

"What can I say, I'm a crazy sleeper".

Jordan came down a short time later dressed in her Ballerina stuff, she even had Justin's stuff.

"Whatcha got there sweetie?" Hank asked.

"My ballerina stuff, Justin said he'd play with me".

Justin just chugged his coffee as his father glanced between them, it didn't take long for him out his kids were hiding something. After breakfast Justin went to go put the ballerina stuff on in the hall bathroom and Hank took this time to talk to his little girl.

"Jo, come here honey". Hank softly calls his daughter.

"Yes daddy". Jordan spoke.

"Is something going on with you're brother?"

"No".

"Are you two hiding a secret?"

"Maybe".

"Can I know the secret?"

"What's in it for me?"

Hank sighed, Justin had started her on this and it went from a phase to almost a regular thing with her.

"How about $10 dollars?" He pulled the money out.

"I don't know".

"How about the 10 dollars and you can have whatever you want for dessert tonight".

Jordan then took the money from her father's hand. "Justin had someone over last night".

"Who was it?"

The five year old gave her father a puppy dog pout and held her hand out, he sighed. He was gonna kill his son for teaching this to his little girl. He pulled out another 10 and gave it to her.

"He had a girl over and they were giving extra special cuddles only for grown up, they were also kissing gross".

"Listen to daddy, you never ever want those kinds of cuddles. Those are bad and boys hav cooties so you don't want those kinds of cuddles from a boy".

"Do you and Justin?"

"Do we what honey?"

"Have cooties".

"Well were grown ups now, I think they went away but other boys could have them".

"Could I have cooties too?"

"You don't have cooties baby".

"But I kissed a boy".

Hank froze. Had he just heard that correctly? His five-year-old daughter, his little princess kissed a boy? He was ready to hit his head against the wall.

"You kissed a boy?" He had to made sure he heard that right.

"I kissed Tommy on the cheek at school on the play ground. I have cooties!"

"I think they already went away for you, but no more kissing boys".

"Ok daddy".

"That's my girl".

He then kissed her head and Justin came out wearing the ballerina out fit, the things he does for his sister. When he saw the look on his father's face change he looked at his sister.

"Jo tell me you didn't". Justin spoke.

"Sorry Justin, I got 20 dollars from it and I got have whatever I want for dessert tonight". Jordan told her brother.

"I gotta work on my negotiating skills with you". Justin then saw the glare on his father's face. "Would you look at the time I gotta go pick up my car out of the shop".

"You're car is outside". Hank told his son.

"I gotta take it to the shop".

Hank then grabbed his son by the ear and dragged him upstairs while Jordan played. Justin was hissing in pain as his father dragged him by his ear once Hank had let go he rubbed his sore ear then he felt a sharp slap upside the head.

"What was that for?" Justin asked rubbing his head in pain.

"Have you lost you're damn mind? What were you thinking having someone here while Jo was here?" Hank asked his son.

"She was asleep. She was fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her Pop, you know that".

"Tell me she didn't see anything she shouldn't have".

"She didn't, all she saw was me and Kayla kissing that's it".

That earned Justin another sharp slap upside the head. "Would you stop that?"

"First, you know I don't want anyone in this house when I'm not here".

"Yeah I know. Believe me I know, I didn't think anything of it. No harm no foul".

"Well since you don't think you didn't do anything wrong. You're grounded".

"What?"

"You heard me, you're grounded".

"Pop, I'm a grown adult not a kid".

"Says the one wearing a ballerina outfit. Since you can't seem to follow my rules. You're grounded. 3 weeks".

"Pop you can't be serious".

"For the next 3 weeks you will be doing all the laundry, cleaning the gutters, mowing the lawn, and no vistors. Especially any girlfriends. I'm not having that talk with Jo yet".

"Again you can't be serious".

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"I'm a grown adult getting grounded, what else can go wrong".

Hank then remembered something and gave his son another slap upside the head.

"Would you stop that?" Justin rubbed his sore head again.

"That was for teaching Jo the whole negotiating thing, she's five Justin. She can't be going around doing that".

"Alright fine, I'll talk to her about it".

"Go on and the next time I hear about someone else in you're room, the door comes off".

Before Justin could protest his father had shot him a look and he went downstairs to see Jordan. The five year old was dancing around the living room when she saw her brother.

"Justie!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

"Hey squirt, dad wanted me to talk to you about something". Justin replies.

"What?"

Justin made sure his father wasn't around. "You know how we negotiate our deals?"

"Yeah".

"That's gonna be our secret ok. Nobody else can know. Not dad, not Erin, no one. You can't pull it with anyone else".

"Ok".

"Shake on it".

Jordan smiled as they did their secret hand shake. "So as far as dad knows we talked about it and you stopped doing it right".

"Right".

"Attagirl. Now I'm gonna go take this off because it's highly uncomfortable".

"But you're promised you'd play ballerina with me". Jordan gave the puppy dog pout.

She turned and started sniffing. "I'm gonna tell daddy".

"No no you don't have to tell him, alright I'll play with you".

Jordan then turned smiling brightly. "I thought you'd see things my way".

"You're an evil genius".

"You taught me".

"I think I taught you too well".

"Let's play".

Justin then started playing ballerina with his sister, as long as nobody saw him the way he was dressed he was good. Hank had came down the stairs to see his children dancing and playing. He slipped his phone out taking pictures and a video. He hopes his son learns a lesson.


End file.
